Les Réformateurs
by Alixe
Summary: PARTIE III : Sept ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, les survivants ont des enfants et s'investissent dans le devenir de leur communauté. Suite des Survivants et des Bâtisseurs.
1. I : Les frères de Ginny

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Bonjour à tout le monde. Nous voilà repartis pour une nouvelle histoire, et ça me fait bien plaisir.

J'ai passé les quatre derniers mois à écrire cette suite. **Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie**, **Xenon** et** Monsieur Alixe **ont fait un travail formidable pour m'accompagner une nouvelle fois. La moitié des chapitres sont en place et le trois-quart du texte est écrit.

**Merci infiniment** pour tous les commentaires et les encouragements que j'ai reçus durant cet intervalle. C'était bien de continuer à être en contact avec vous. Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, soit par retour de review, soit sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/****topic/55667/11772449/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai écrit sur mon liveJournal (lien sur mon profil) une série d'articles sur la **fanfiction et le droit**.

Vous y trouverez aussi tous mes personnages avec une note explicative (voir le lien direct sur mon profil)

**ooOoof**

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**I : Les frères de Ginny  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
**17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 28 aout au 1er septembre 2005

* * *

— Peux-tu me passer le sel s'il te plait, Harry ?

— Bien sûr, Percy.

Harry se pencha en avant pour cueillir la salière entre la salade de tomates et le ravier rempli d'œufs durs. La petite boite chut prématurément dans l'assiette sur laquelle étaient présentées les tranches de bacon quand un hurlement s'éleva :

— Je suis un monstre ! hurlait George qui poursuivait son fils.

Harry tourna la tête et repéra Freddy — âgé de deux ans maintenant — qui fonçait vers la nappe étendue sur l'herbe.

— Ne marche pas sur la nappe ! lança Molly à l'enfant. Tu vas mettre de la terre partout.

— George, empêche-le de tout piétiner, renchérit Angelina.

Son mari rattrapa leur fils et le saisit par la taille pour lui faire survoler l'aire de pique-nique en enjambant lui-même les plats.

— George ! s'indignèrent Molly et Angelina.

— Quoi ? Freddy n'a pas marché sur la nappe !

— Donne-le-moi, grogna Angelina.

— Il a beaucoup aimé, se défendit George en lui tendant le petit garçon hilare.

— _Locomotor Mortis_ ! fit Ginny en dirigeant sa baguette vers son frère qui s'étala de tout son long, terrassé par le bloque-jambe.

Angelina compléta la punition en se penchant pour récupérer la baguette de son mari puis elle s'éloigna en ignorant ses protestations.

— C'est fini, les Chauve-Furies ? s'étonna Charlie en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet froid.

— Leurs ailes ont tendance à soulever trop de poussière, expliqua Ginny en rajustant James qui était au sein.

— Ne jamais déranger une sorcière en train de nourrir son enfant, professa Bill qui composait un sandwich pour sa fille Dominique, laquelle suivait l'opération avec intérêt.

— C'est comme les dragonnes, fit remarquer Charlie. Elles sont terribles quand elles ont leurs œufs à proximité.

— J'aimerais que tu t'intéresses un peu moins aux dragonnes et davantage aux femmes, lui dit sa mère.

— Mais je m'intéresse beaucoup aux femmes, assura Charlie.

— Je parle d'une épouse, précisa Molly.

— Je m'intéresse énormément aux épouses aussi, se vanta l'éleveur de dragon.

— Laisse tomber, maman, conseilla Ginny. On aura plus vite fait de prétendre qu'il n'a jamais fait partie de la famille.

Il était notoire que la matriarche réprouvait le mode de vie de son second fils. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler régulièrement son instabilité sentimentale. Un jour, Harry s'était demandé tout haut pourquoi il provoquait ainsi sa mère et son épouse le lui avait expliqué :

— S'il ne le faisait pas, elle lui ferait rencontrer toutes les célibataires de sa connaissance. Là, elle a tellement peur qu'il séduise puis abandonne une jeune fille qu'elle lui a présentée qu'elle s'arrange presque pour lui faire éviter les filles de ses amies, de peur de se retrouver complice d'une telle ignominie.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant sa belle-mère devant s'excuser de la conduite de son fils auprès des parents d'une malheureuse — mais consentante — victime.

— Tu crois qu'il se mariera un jour ? avait-il demandé à son épouse.

— Aucune idée. Il va peut-être un jour rencontrer celle qui le convertira au mariage. Mais il est aussi possible qu'il ait besoin de se sentir libre pour être heureux. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il accepte un poste en Terre de Feu ou qu'il retourne en Roumanie, avait-elle ajouté. Il est revenu en Angleterre pour nous aider pendant la guerre, puis il est resté pour ne pas nous abandonner après la disparition de Fred, mais il aime bouger et ne supporte pas la routine.

Une voix sépulcrale les fit tous sursauter :

— Pitiéééé, hulula George qui était parvenu à se traîner auprès de sa sœur malgré ses jambes qui lui refusaient tout service.

— On se connaît ? demanda cette dernière.

— Si tu continues à renier tes frères, tu vas finir fille unique, lui fit remarquer Harry.

— Oh, non, il y aura toujours Percy qui a le sens des convenances, lui !

— Merci Ginny, lui retourna l'intéressé.

— Eh, j'ai rien fait ! protesta Ron la bouche pleine.

— Maintenant, si ! se plaignit Hermione en époussetant les miettes de nourriture que son mari avait projetées sur elle.

— J'ai le droit de tenir compagnie à Percy ? demanda Bill après avoir soigneusement avalé sa bouchée.

— Pour le moment, convint Ginny impériale.

— C'est bon, Harry ? Elle ne t'a pas encore répudié ? ironisa Charlie.

— Je mange très proprement et je me lave les dents avant de me coucher, expliqua ce dernier en lançant un regard taquin vers son épouse. Ma douce, intercéda-t-il, tu pourrais délivrer George avant qu'il ne traverse la nappe à plat-ventre, s'il te plait ?

Pendant que Ginny s'exécutait, Molly s'époumona en direction de Victoire et Teddy qui jouaient plus loin:

— Les enfants, venez manger !

Seuls les rires lui répondirent.

— Ils reviendront quand ils auront faim, Molly, intervint Andromeda.

— Tu as fini ? demanda Ginny à James. Si tu allais cracher sur papa, maintenant ?

Le bébé sourit à sa mère, ce qu'elle interpréta comme une acceptation.

— Je finis mon sandwich, indiqua Harry à sa femme.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et garda le bébé contre son épaule en attendant que son mari soit prêt à prendre le relais. Quand Harry eut terminé, il saisit son enfant pour permettre à Ginny de se restaurer à son tour. James eut un hoquet et Harry l'éloigna précipitamment tout lui faisant basculer la tête vers le bas. Un jet de lait jaillit de la bouche de l'enfant pour atterrir dans l'herbe.

— Joli réflexe, le félicita Bill.

— Ça sert de temps en temps, l'entraînement des Aurors, plastronna Harry en ramenant la tête de son fils vers lui.

— C'est surtout très masculin de secouer le bébé plutôt que de lancer un sort de nettoyage, commenta Ginny d'un ton désabusé.

— C'est très vrai, appuya Fleur tandis que toutes les mères de l'assistance hochaient la tête d'un air entendu.

— Bill, tu viens de perdre ta qualité de frère de Ginny, si tu veux mon avis, commenta Charlie.

— Mais Percy se maintient, nota Angelina d'une voix exagérément admirative.

— C'est trop facile, protesta Bill. On en reparlera quand il aura des gosses !

— Ils seront sans doute trop bien élevés pour avoir l'idée de cracher sur leur père, persifla George.

— Un petit sort d'imperméabilité sur l'épaule devrait régler le problème, rétorqua paisiblement Percy.

Les parents présents s'entre-regardèrent pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ne jamais y avoir pensé.

— Tu sais que je t'adore, Percy ? fit Ginny d'une voix enthousiaste.

— Merci, Ginny, j'apprécie, répondit son frère d'une voix posée.

Harry se demanda si Percy aurait un jour l'occasion d'utiliser l'astuce qu'il venait de leur suggérer. Lui aussi faisait le désespoir de sa marieuse de mère mais pour des raisons totalement opposées à celles de son frère : on ne lui connaissait aucune petite amie et ce, depuis des années.

— Je me demande ce que cela cache, s'était un jour demandé Ginny à voix haute.

Harry s'était rappelé ce que Pritchard lui avait un jour révélé : tous les hommes qui ne semblent pas avoir de vie sentimentale étaient un jour soupçonnés d'avoir des goûts particuliers. Ne sachant si c'était à cette singularité que son épouse songeait, il avait répondu :

— Il ne s'est peut-être jamais remis de la fin de sa relation avec Penelope Deauclair.

— Dix ans après leur rupture ? avait-elle répondu d'une voix incrédule.

— Il travaille beaucoup, avait fait valoir Harry.

— Tu trouves normal qu'il n'ait aucune vie sentimentale ? avait insisté Ginny.

— Peut-être que lui non plus n'est pas fait pour le mariage, avait proposé Harry.

— Charlie a l'air heureux de son sort. Percy ne sourit presque jamais, s'était désolé Ginny.

— Il n'a jamais tellement souri, avait relativisé Harry.

Il se rappela la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques années auparavant, durant laquelle Percy lui avait avoué ses remords pour sa conduite pendant les années de lutte. Il semblait à Harry que Percy était moins réservé dans ses rapports avec sa famille qu'à cette époque, mais il se départait cependant très rarement de son air sérieux.

— On a faim ! fit une voix essoufflée interrompant les pensées de Harry.

Teddy et Victoire se tenaient près de Fleur, encore haletants de leur course.

— Assieds-toi pour manger, Victoire, exigea sa mère. Mets ta serviette et tends-moi tes mains pour que je les nettoie.

La petite fille, qui avait désormais cinq ans, grimaça à ces injonctions mais obéit, sachant sans doute qu'il était inutile de protester. Teddy se laissa tomber à ses côtés après avoir raflé un morceau de pain et du fromage.

Malgré les deux ans qui les séparaient, les deux enfants étaient très complices et adoraient jouer ensemble. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient aux réunions de famille, ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, lançaient des propositions et couraient les mettre à exécution. Ce lien engendrait également disputes, fâcheries et promesse de ne '_plus jamais de la vie_' jouer ensemble, mais tout était oublié au bout d'un quart d'heure et ils repartaient vers un nouveau jeu, un défi à surmonter ou une bêtise à faire.

Harry s'attendrissait de les voir si complémentaires : pour suivre son aîné, Victoire dépassait ses limites et s'arrangeait pour rester à son niveau quand il grimpait aux arbres ou s'entraînait à lancer le souaffle. Teddy, de son côté, avait été initié au jeu que Fleur avait ramené de France pour sa fille, les '_Petits chevaux_' et apprenait avec elle les bases des échecs.

Dominique se montrait souvent jalouse d'une telle complicité mais son jeune âge — elle n'avait que deux ans — lui interdisait de les suivre partout. Elle se vengeait en se mettant dans leur chemin et en dérangeant leurs jeux. Les adultes espéraient qu'elle et Freddy formeraient leur propre équipe quand ils auraient un peu grandi. Pour le moment, ils étaient assez indifférents l'un à l'autre et s'amusaient rarement ensemble.

Harry se leva pour faire quelques pas avec son fils contre lui. C'était le meilleur moyen pour l'endormir, et il pourrait ensuite le déposer dans le couffin qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Il regarda en souriant la famille qui prenait ses aises dans la clairière qu'ils avaient investie. Ils mangeaient, discutaient, riaient, s'occupaient des petits au milieu de la cacophonie propre à ce genre de rassemblement. Il y avait des disputes, bien entendu, des petites piques, des pleurs d'enfant, mais cela sonnait plus agréablement à ses oreilles que l'harmonie apparente des Dursley, profondément enracinée dans le mépris et la défiance qu'ils professaient envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas conformes à leurs valeurs étriquées.

Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de bébé qui s'élevait du corps chaud reposant contre lui. Une fois de plus, il se demanda comment une si petite créature pouvait changer leur vie à ce point. Après avoir activement participé à l'enfance de Teddy puis ayant suivi de près l'arrivée de Victoire, Dominique et Freddy, il pensait se faire une idée assez réaliste de la vie des jeunes parents. Il avait rapidement réalisé son erreur.

S'occuper de son filleul durant le week-end ou se retrouver régulièrement avec un enfant sur les bras pour permettre à une mère débordée de retrouver l'usage des siens un dimanche après-midi n'avait rien à voir avec l'attention constante que requérait l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né dans sa maison. Hermione affirmait qu'il avait tout simplement oublié les moments épuisants que Teddy lui avait fait vivre, mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été autant sollicité.

Il n'avait jamais vécu des journées exclusivement rythmées par les tétées, les siestes et les couches à nettoyer. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être réveillé la nuit avec l'impression d'avoir entendu un cri d'enfant et de ne pouvoir se rendormir avant d'être allé vérifier si le bébé dormait bien profondément dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un nourrisson s'endormant au sein mais se révélant affamé à peine un quart d'heure après qu'on l'ait enfin reposé dans son berceau.

Harry avait demandé une semaine de vacances à la naissance de James. Les premiers jours, il s'était félicité de ne pas avoir à se rendre au ministère après les nuits hachées qu'il venait de vivre. Mais reprendre le travail avait été un soulagement : il pouvait enfin se reposer en enquêtant sur les trafics louches et récupérer son sommeil en retard en surveillant les sorciers suspectés de magie noire.

Ginny par contre, avait l'air de plus en plus hagard. Elle était toujours à bercer, nourrir, baigner, surveiller leur progéniture. Et quand elle reposait enfin l'enfant dans son berceau, elle s'effondrait sur son lit — seule de préférence. James avait tout juste trois semaines quand elle s'était plainte un soir à Harry :

— Si les elfes n'étaient pas là, je crois que je n'aurais même pas le temps de manger. Je me demande comment ma mère faisait. Promets-moi que nous n'aurons pas sept enfants.

— Deux ou trois me suffiront, lui avait-il assuré. Enfin, si cela te convient, avait-il ajouté, conscient qu'il s'avançait peut-être un peu trop.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il reste enfant unique, avait-elle reconnu. Mais je ne sais pas si je survivrais à plus de trois.

Elle avait vu l'air inquiet de Harry et avait ajouté :

— T'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai juste l'impression que je ne m'en tire pas très bien. Ça ira mieux demain.

Il l'avait embrassé et avait suggéré :

— Cette nuit, c'est moi qui me lève, d'accord ?

— Mais tu travailles demain.

— Demain, toi aussi tu auras de quoi faire. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne confies pas James à ta mère de temps en temps ? lui avait demandé Harry. Tu pourrais aussi demander à Miffy de lui donner son bain ou de le surveiller un peu.

— Nous sommes ses parents, c'est à nous de nous en occuper ! avait protesté Ginny.

Harry ne pensait pas que se décharger sur une grand-mère aimante ou une elfe dévouée ferait d'eux de mauvais parents. Le lendemain matin, il avait donc appelé Molly à la rescousse :

— J'aimerais bien aider Ginny, lui avait-elle répondu, mais elle n'écoute pas mes conseils. Je lui ai assuré que moi ou les elfes pouvions de temps en temps prendre le relais mais elle veut tout faire elle-même. Ne t'en fais pas, au troisième ou quatrième enfant, on fait la part des choses et on se laisse moins submerger.

Curieusement, cela n'avait pas réconforté Harry. Molly avait dû le lire sur son visage car elle avait promis :

— Je vais passer aujourd'hui et tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Elle avait dû trouver les mots qu'il fallait car, quand Harry était rentré ce soir-là, c'est une Ginny bien coiffée et bien habillée qui l'avait accueilli dans le hall d'entrée.

— Bonsoir, mon chéri. On dîne ensemble ce soir, avait-elle annoncé avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai oublié un anniversaire ? s'était étonné Harry en comptant fébrilement dans sa tête pour conclure que la date de naissance de sa femme était bien quatre jours plus tard.

— On n'a qu'à dire qu'on fête aujourd'hui les trois semaines de James, suggéra Ginny. Je viens de le nourrir, on a trois heures avant la prochaine tétée. Viens…

Elle l'avait entrainé dans le salon qui avait été réaménagé. Une table trônait au milieu de la pièce, somptueusement dressée : nappe blanche damassée, couverts en argent, verres en cristal, bougies, fleurs, rien ne manquait pour donner l'impression de se trouver dans un grand restaurant. Il y avait même une mélodie discrète qui contribuait à créer une atmosphère spéciale.

— Miffy prend soin du petit, mais j'ai préféré que nous ne sortions pas, avait expliqué Ginny. Mais on peut faire comme si.

— C'est une excellente idée, s'était réjoui Harry. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Il l'avait attirée contre lui et ils s'étaient tendrement embrassés avant de se séparer pour s'asseoir face à face. Comme s'il avait attendu à la porte, Kreattur, vêtu d'un torchon neuf, était entré et avait cérémonieusement empli leur verre à apéritif.

— Tu bois de l'alcool ? s'était étonné Harry qui savait que ce n'était pas compatible avec l'allaitement.

— Non, c'est du jus de pomme, mais Kreattur l'a enchanté pour qu'il ressemble à ton cocktail, avait révélé Ginny les yeux malicieux.

Elle s'était manifestement bien amusée à tout organiser et Harry s'en était réjoui. Sous la surveillance de Kreattur qui jouait les maîtres d'hôtel, Trotty avait ensuite fait le service, leur servant tour à tour les meilleures spécialités du vieil elfe.

Ginny avait raconté à son mari les derniers potins sorciers qu'elle tenait de sa mère et ce dernier lui avait exposé les points non confidentiels de ses enquêtes en cours et les diverses anecdotes que ses collègues lui avaient rapportées les jours précédents. A plusieurs reprises, la jeune mère avait levé les yeux vers le plafond, comme si elle n'arrivait pas complètement à se sentir rassurée sur le sort de son enfant se trouvant à l'étage, mais nul pleur ne vint troubler leur repas.

— Il fait beau, on peut aller faire un petit tour sur la place devant la maison, avait ensuite proposé Ginny.

Harry avait haussé un sourcil d'incrédulité et son épouse avait avoué :

— Si James se réveille, Miffy me fera des signaux lumineux par la fenêtre.

Malgré les fréquents regards que Ginny avait jetés à la façade étroite de leur demeure, rien n'était venu troubler leur promenade. Au fil des minutes, Harry avait senti le pas de son épouse devenir plus léger et elle avait admis :

— Ça me fait drôle de sortir sans lui. J'ai l'impression d'être toute légère.

Ils étaient ensuite revenus enlacés vers leur demeure. Après un baiser langoureux, ils étaient allés retrouver leur rôle de parents. Harry avait pris contre lui son fils qui s'éveillait. Il était resté près de Ginny pendant qu'elle nourrissait ce dernier. Elle était ensuite allée se préparer pour la nuit tandis que Harry berçait l'enfant pour l'endormir. Sa mission accomplie, il était allé rejoindre son épouse qui l'attendait dans la chambre conjugale.

Par la suite, Ginny avait davantage accepté d'être assistée par les elfes ou sa mère et s'était remise à ressortir, parfois même sans son fils dont les heures de repas s'espaçaient. Les nuits s'étaient peu à peu calmées et les nouveaux parents avaient senti leur fatigue s'alléger et leur intimité reprendre ses droits.

James avait deux mois quand ils avaient tenté une sortie familiale sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre à la boutique de Ron et George. Un Survivant et une Harpie accompagnés de leur héritier s'étaient révélés de trop pour la communauté sorcière. Perdant toute mesure, de nombreux mages et sorcières s'étaient agglutinés autour de la famille, tenant à présenter leurs vœux de bonheurs aux heureux parents et leur héritier.

Partagé entre embarras et agacement, Harry avait sérieusement envisagé une fuite par transplanage — même si son fils était un peu petit pour être déplacé ainsi. Heureusement, ils avaient croisé le chemin d'Hagrid, venu faire ses emplettes et ce dernier les avait accompagnés vers leur destination, leur faisant un rempart de son corps contre les importuns sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une fois sur place, ils avaient filé dans l'arrière-boutique, pendant que les frères de Ginny et Eloïse s'empressaient de canaliser l'enthousiasme de leurs visiteurs impromptus vers les joies des farces et attrapes. Par la suite, les Potter avaient évité de se retrouver dans cette situation. D'ailleurs, Harry préférait de beaucoup se reposer à l'écart de ses concitoyens et ce pique-nique dans la campagne anglaise le comblait.

Contre lui, son fils s'était endormi rapidement, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry car la matinée du bébé avait été chargée : il était passé dans de nombreux bras, avait reçu et rendu beaucoup de sourire et avait même tenté de concurrencer la volubilité de sa grand-mère en tenant de longs discours inarticulés.

De retour auprès du reste de la famille, Harry déposa son précieux trésor dans son couffin et regarda avec intérêt la partie de Souaffle au prisonnier qui avait réuni la plupart des adultes et les aînés de la jeune génération.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Molly et Andromeda qui suivaient le match de leur place. Les deux femmes enceintes — Fleur qui commençait son huitième mois de grossesse et Hermione qui finissait le quatrième — surveillaient les plus jeunes enfants, à savoir le petit Freddy et Dominique.

— Eh bien, Mesdames, tout va-t-il comme vous le souhaitez ? demanda Harry.

— Tout se passe pour le mieux, mon gendre, merci. Tu n'es pas tenté de jouer ?

— Je me repose, répondit Harry. Ça fait du bien.

— C'est vrai qu'on te fait travailler même le samedi matin, compatit Andromeda. Janice m'a dit que tes cours avaient beaucoup de succès.

— C'est en grande partie grâce à elle, assura Harry.

Quand il était revenu après la naissance de James, les entraînements du samedi matin avaient recommencé. Maintenant que les aspirants qu'il avait personnellement formés avaient — brillamment — passé leur examen de passage, Harry s'était enhardi à superviser lui-même les exercices des seniors. Il avait été étonné de voir que certains s'étaient rouillés durant les dernières années et il en avait désarmé plus d'un. Il avait d'abord craint de les avoir vexés, mais ils avaient plutôt bien réagi en retravaillant leur défense et, en trois séances, ils avaient retrouvé un niveau honorable.

Au début du second cours, Janice leur avait indiqué les diverses erreurs de tactique dont elle avait été témoin durant le printemps précédent quand leur chasse aux trafiquants battait son plein.

— La plupart de nos blessés auraient pu être évités, avait-elle affirmé. Je ne parle pas du jour du Feudeymon où, au contraire, le groupe mené par Potter a réussi à s'organiser et se coordonner de façon très efficace. Je pense aux diverses manœuvres des semaines suivantes qui nous ont coûté cher.

Elle avait fait avancer Angelina et son partenaire Richard Wellbeloved et les avait disposés de la façon dont ils étaient placés quand Angelina avait pris un sort qui l'avait envoyée — heureusement très brièvement — à Ste Mangouste. Ensuite, elle avait montré pourquoi la jeune femme s'était trouvée sans protection face à leurs ennemis. Elle avait ensuite démontré que si Wellbeloved s'était décalé d'un mètre sur la droite, il aurait pu couvrir plus efficacement sa coéquipière.

— Nous connaissons des sorts efficaces, avait-elle conclu. Nous tirons vite et bien, mais nous avons trop pris l'habitude de nous entraîner de façon individuelle ou à deux. De ce fait, nous ne savons pas très bien mener des actions de groupe. De la même façon, nous avons trop l'habitude de compter sur nos sorts de protection et la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas utiliser efficacement le terrain pour se protéger et surprendre l'adversaire.

Après ces préliminaires, elle avait proposé de véritables parcours du combattant pour les plus aguerris, ainsi que des jeux de rôles proches des situations qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer lors de leurs missions.

D'abord surpris par les méthodes de l'ancienne championne de duel, ils s'étaient vite pris au jeu et avaient adoré l'exercice. Les jours qui suivirent, des petits groupes étaient venus discuter avec Harry ou Janice d'une tactique qui aurait pu être utilisée le samedi précédent, et le programme de la séance suivante avait rapidement pris forme. Désormais, tous les Aurors participaient activement aux entraînements en faisant des propositions ou en mettant en œuvre des initiatives inédites.

Le commandant Faucett avait discrètement marqué sa satisfaction en proposant un planning qui déchargeait Harry et Janice de leur tour de garde du samedi matin. Harry avait cependant bien compris qu'il devait renoncer à faire la grasse matinée ce jour-là.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas car lui aussi appréciait les exercices élaborés en groupe et l'expérience dont lui faisaient bénéficier les plus anciens. Il avait ainsi appris un certain nombre d'astuces qui n'étaient pas au programme, qu'il se promettait d'enseigner à son tour aux aspirants quand ils atteindraient le niveau requis.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry suivit Ginny des yeux. Active dans le jeu, elle avait visiblement retrouvé sa vitalité. Elle prenait un plaisir manifeste à éliminer ses frères en les touchant avec la balle. Ceux qui avaient échappé à ses tirs se liguèrent pour la sortir à son tour mais elle avait gardé sa souplesse et sa rapidité de joueuse de haut niveau et elle resta longtemps intouchée. Finalement, Ron parvint à détourner son attention d'une invective particulièrement choisie et Victoire, qui était dans l'équipe de son oncle, parvint à l'atteindre. Ginny prit son échec de bon cœur et félicita la petite fille avant de rejoindre les autres prisonniers de son équipe.

Par la suite, Ron organisa un match de football. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce sport moldu, quelques années auparavant, son intérêt pour cette activité n'avait pas faibli. Il allait régulièrement voir des matchs avec son voisin, Eddie Carmichæl, et avait converti sa famille à cette pratique. Teddy appréciait particulièrement ce jeu et, à sa demande, Ron l'entraînait régulièrement dans le jardin du Terrier. Harry et Andromeda se réjouissaient de voir l'enfant établir des relations particulières avec les différents membres de la famille.

Enfin, on rangea la nappe de pique-nique, on rassembla les enfants, on s'embrassa pour se dire au revoir et on rentra chez soi.

— Ils ne sont pas si mal que ça, tes frères, fit remarquer Harry à son épouse pour la taquiner quand ils arrivèrent chez eux.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, convint-elle en riant. Je crois que je vais les garder encore un peu. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient finir par bien tourner.

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, le premier septembre, Faucett alla chercher les nouveaux aspirants Aurors dans l'atrium. Quand il revint avec eux, ceux qui se trouvaient au QG les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Harry repéra un jeune homme dont la figure lui était familière. Ils étaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans le bureau du commandant à faire connaissance avec leur mentor quand la mémoire revint à Harry :

— Dolohov ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Quoi ? sursauta Owen en se retournant dans la direction du regard de Harry tout en dégainant sa baguette.

— L'un des aspirants s'appelle Augustin Dolohov, éclaircit Harry. Il est entré à Gryffondor quand j'y étais en septième année.

— Ah oui, ça me rappelle quelque chose, convint Owen en rangeant son arme. Un Dolohov chez les Aurors ? On aura tout vu ! conclut-il d'une voix désapprobatrice.

— Ça va pas être facile pour lui, jugea Harry

— Oui, c'est gonflé de se présenter ici, décréta Owen.

— Le courage de Gryffondor, répartit Harry ce qui fit hausser les épaules de son partenaire.

Quand ils ressortirent du bureau de Faucett, Harry vit que Dolohov avait été mis sous la responsabilité de Janice dont le partenaire, Albert Hurtz, avait également bénéficié d'un jeune à former. Impulsivement, Harry s'avança :

— Dol… Augustin, l'interpella-t-il évitant à la dernière seconde de prononcer son patronyme qui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

L'aspirant s'arrêta et ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant Harry. Ce dernier put lire une certaine appréhension dans ce regard.

— Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, fit l'Auror en lui tendant la main.

— Merci… Monsieur Potter, balbutia Augustin en tendant la sienne avec un temps de retard.

— Potter tout court, le corrigea Harry en souriant. Nous sommes collègues, à présent.

— Potter, répéta docilement le jeune homme d'un ton incertain avant de rejoindre précipitamment Janice qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt, comme tous les Aurors présents.

Owen jeta un regard perçant à Harry et demanda :

— Solidarité entre Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en se demandant comment Sirius aurait été accueilli s'il avait présenté sa candidature chez les Aurors en sortant de Poudlard.

— C'est moi qui vieillis ou on les recrute de plus en plus jeunes, se demanda tout haut Michael Corner qui s'était rapproché.

— T'es devenu un vieux crouton, trancha Owen.

— Pas seulement, soutint Seamus qui se trouvait derrière lui. J'ai retrouvé une photo qu'on a faite de ma promotion quelques semaines après notre arrivée. On avait l'air bien moins gamins que ceux qu'on nous envoie maintenant.

— Ils n'ont pas vécu la guerre, avança Angelina comme explication. Vous vous rendez compte que ceux qui viennent d'arriver cette année n'étaient même pas à Poudlard quand on a vaincu Vous-savez-qui ?

— Là, je me sens vraiment vieux, commenta Harry.

— Dans dix ans, on aura des recrues qui n'étaient même pas nées à l'époque de la guerre, insista Michael.

— Merci, on avait compris, grogna Owen.

— Enfin, ne faites pas comme si ça vous tombait dessus, protesta Angelina. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, on est mariés et on a des gosses. C'est normal qu'on se sente d'une autre génération que ceux qui sortent de l'école.

— Si ça peut vous rassurer, nous aussi on avait l'impression que vous étiez des gamins trop jeunes pour tenir une baguette quand vous êtes arrivés, renchérit Wellbeloved, le partenaire d'Angelina.

Cette dernière, qui avait beaucoup de complicité avec lui, le toisa et susurra :

— Rassurer, n'est pas le mot…

— Insolente ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement outragé. Tu verras un jour, tu auras une bleusaille que tu as formée qui se moquera de tes cheveux blancs.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu sur le sujet avant de rejoindre leurs tables de travail.

— Au fait, Owen, se rappela Harry, vous avez fixé une date de mariage, avec Eloïse ?

— Je t'ai pas dit ? On a fixé la cérémonie au premier octobre.

Owen hésita et ajouta :

— Si vous n'avez rien de prévu pour ce jour là, nous serions très heureux d'avoir ta présence et celle de Ginny.

Il savait que Harry n'aimait pas se rendre aux réceptions où il était convié s'il n'était pas certain d'y connaître tout le monde. Le printemps précédent, Padma et Lee s'étaient mariés mais, sachant qu'ils avaient convié leurs amis journalistes, Harry avait décliné l'invitation et Ginny s'y était rendue sans lui. Elle en avait déjà fait autant pour le mariage de Katie Bell, six mois auparavant et s'était également rendue seule à l'union de Vicky Frobisher qui était une de ses anciennes camarades de classe, bien que la jeune femme soit une collègue de Harry.

Owen avait pris soin de formuler son invitation d'un ton détaché, mais Harry savait qu'il lui ferait très plaisir en acceptant de venir. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient davantage que simples collègues ou anciens condisciples de Poudlard.

— Il y aura beaucoup de monde ? demanda Harry.

— Oh non, s'empressa de répondre son partenaire. Tu comprends, la famille d'Eloïse est moldue, du coup on ne peut faire venir que son père, sa mère et son frère, ce qui fait que, de mon côté, il n'y aura que mes parents et ma sœur. Par contre, Eloïse voudrait aussi inviter Ron et George.

Vu comme ça, Harry n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser.

— Vous n'avez pas d'anciens amis d'école ? demanda-t-il cependant.

— Tu sais qu'Eloïse n'a pas pu revenir à Poudlard pendant la guerre et elle n'a renoué avec personne quand elle est revenue dans le monde magique. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry se souvint que son petit ami de l'époque, Don Stebbins, avait été tué par les Rafleurs. Elle avait été traumatisée par cette perte, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait voulu revoir personne de ses fréquentations quand Don était encore vivant.

— Mais toi, tu avais des copains, non ?

— Bof, je les ai perdus de vue après les ASPIC.

Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quand Owen était devenu le partenaire de Harry, ce dernier avait réalisé l'ambition dont faisait preuve le Serpentard. Cela n'avait pas entaché leurs amitié — Harry ne doutait pas de la sincérité de l'affection que son ami lui portait — mais il analysait ses actes avec des yeux plus avertis. Il ne doutait pas que la volonté d'Owen de mener carrière chez les Aurors n'était pas étrangère à sa rupture avec ses anciens camarades d'école. De ce fait, Harry ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres au mariage de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne ferait rien pouvant le faire soupçonner d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

— Qui sera ton témoin ? demanda encore Harry.

— Je demanderai à ma sœur, si tu ne viens pas, répondit finement Owen.

— Bien entendu, tu n'essaies pas de me forcer la main en faisant du chantage affectif, commenta Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

— Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! protesta Owen avec l'air satisfait de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné la partie.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir, répondit finalement Harry pour le faire enrager. Je vais voir ce que va en dire Ginny.

**ooOoo**

**Note** : Pour ceux qui se rappellent d'une certaine Audrey qui a fait une très timide apparition dans les parties précédentes, merci de considérer qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Le personnage avait tellement peu d'intérêt que j'ai décidé de l'effacer et de reprendre la vie sentimentale de Percy depuis le début.

* * *

**02/01/2010** : Voilà pour cette fois. On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **La fierté d'être sorcier**.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' seront postées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**

**ooOoo**

A ce propos, je vous ai parlé il y a quelque temps de mon adhésion à un forum sur fanfiction. net qui pousse ses adhérents à s'engager à commenter toutes les histoires qu'ils lisent pour promouvoir les reviews, notamment pour les auteurs talentueux qui ne sont pas récompensé à la hauteur de la qualité de leurs histoires.

Les membres de ce forum ont décidé d'aller plus loin et de diffuser un texte en vue de faire prendre conscience qu'un auteur sans commentaires arrête un jour de partager ses histoires :

* * *

_**Ceci est un message pour la promotion des fanfictons :** _

_De nombreux auteurs constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Certains vont abandonner l'écriture. D'autres vont continuer à écrire mais arrêter de publier. _

_Ecrire une bonne fic c'est du temps, de l'investissement et du travail. Si vous voulez des histoires de qualité, encouragez les auteurs ! _

_Un seul mot d'ordre : **Si vous aimez, commentez !**_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires** sur le forum suivant (forum. fanfiction. net/forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/) et **diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs** ou des auteurs que vous commentez. _

_

* * *

_

**Maintenant, à vous de jouer pour diffuser cet appel et le mettre en pratique ! [PAS CHEZ MOI, JE SUIS DEJA GATEE, CHEZ LES AUTRES !]**_  
_


	2. II : La fierté d'être sorcier

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**II : La fierté d'être sorcier  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
**17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter**  
**04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 05 septembre 2005 au 04 janvier 2006

* * *

Si l'arrivée d'Augustin Dolohov fit jaser, le nouvel aspirant se fit bientôt voler la vedette dans les discussions autour de la cafetière par le procès des contrebandiers de produits de magie noire qui commençait quelques jours plus tard. Les Aurors ressentaient encore douloureusement la disparition tragique de Patrick Alderton, la convalescence de Pritchard qui s'éternisait, les mains encore malhabiles d'Antony Golstein et les doigts perdus de Nat Proudfoot.

Faucett choisit soigneusement les Aurors qui devraient soutenir l'accusation. Janice présenta le dossier dans son ensemble, Harry apporta son témoignage sur le déroulement du Feudeymon, Hipworth décrivit les dangereux sortilèges utilisés pour protéger les malles qui transitaient par les transports moldus. Enfin, Pierre Belléclair vint exposer l'aspect international du trafic.

L'affaire connut un fort retentissement médiatique. Tous les éléments étaient présents pour intéresser le public : magie noire, actions héroïques et enfin l'arrestation d'un notable.

Fidèle à lui-même, Harry évita de lire la presse. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'entendre les commentaires de ses collègues sur le traitement de l'affaire qui les intéressait et il apprit ainsi que Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article fielleux à souhait sur Ethan Oglethorne, le directeur du laboratoire de potions de Ste Mangouste qui avait été arrêté en tant que chef de la branche britannique du trafic. Elle affirmait que, non content d'être à la tête d'un vaste réseau de contrebande aux méthodes brutales, il avait également mis sous sa coupe le laboratoire de potions de l'hôpital dont il avait la direction et que des produits illégaux y étaient fabriqués et vendus sous le manteau. Il était trop tôt pour savoir s'il y avait du vrai dans ces affirmations, mais Harry ne doutait pas que la police magique et la guilde des Apothicaires allaient s'empresser d'enquêter en ce sens.

Lui-même passa un moment désagréable devant le Magenmagot. Déjà, il fut longuement applaudi à son entrée dans le prétoire, ce qu'il trouva totalement déplacé. Il était là pour faire condamner des criminels, pas pour se glorifier de ses actes prétendument héroïques. Il fila à la place qui lui était assignée et s'y assit, espérant que cela mettrait fin au mouvement spontané. Mais les acclamations continuèrent, alors même qu'il faisait semblant d'être plongé dans ses notes. Il fallut l'intervention énergique du secrétaire de séance et la menace de faire évacuer la salle pour que l'assemblée se calme suffisamment et que l'entrée des juges-mages se fasse dans les formes.

Il resta le nez dans ses papiers le temps que le juge président ouvre la séance, mais dut se lever quand il fut appelé à raconter ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. La reprise des applaudissements manqua de le faire sursauter. Il serra les dents, partagé entre malaise et colère. Instinctivement, il regarda à droite du premier rang, là où Pritchard avait l'habitude de se trouver pour l'encourager quand il devait soutenir une audience délicate. Il eut la surprise de l'y trouver.

Depuis que son coéquipier avait enfin quitté l'hôpital, Harry lui rendait visite une à deux fois par semaine. Il restait rarement longtemps — Ginny et le petit James l'attendaient à la maison —, mais il tenait à prendre des nouvelles de son mentor et lui résumer les enquêtes sur lesquelles il travaillait. Il sentait l'importance de ces rencontres dans la reconnaissance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Mrs Pritchard quand elle l'accueillait sur le perron et l'attitude faussement désinvolte du convalescent quand ce dernier le voyait entrer dans le salon aux larges baies vitrées où il se tenait la plupart du temps. D'après Mrs Pritchard — qui se confiait parfois entre deux portes à Harry —, son mari ne sortait pratiquement plus, ne supportant pas le regard des autres sur sa démarche malaisée et les marques livides que le feu magique avait imprimées sur les joues.

Constater qu'il était cependant venu exposer ses infirmités dans cette salle bondée bouleversa le jeune Auror. Il ne savait pas si son mentor était venu pour le soutenir ou plus prosaïquement pour assister au jugement de ceux qui étaient responsables de son état, mais sa seule présence était un soulagement. Harry s'accrocha à son regard le temps que le secrétaire fasse de nouveau régner l'ordre et y puisa le calme dont il avait besoin pour faire sa déposition.

Dans le silence revenu, il raconta comment les trafiquants, coincés dans la remise où ils avaient caché leur marchandise, avaient jeté sur les Aurors un Feudeymon dans le but évident de les condamner à être mangés par les flammes. Il expliqua comment seule une expérience précédente avec cette forme de magie noire lui avait donné le réflexe d'y échapper et d'ordonner la retraite, sauvant ainsi quelques-uns de ses camarades. Il décrivit la position désespérée de ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés pris dans l'incendie qui faisait rage dans le bâtiment et comment les trafiquants avaient vidé les lieux, sans un geste pour les sauver. Il exposa ensuite leurs difficultés à contenir les flammes pour qu'elles ne ravagent pas les alentours et comment seuls les efforts conjugués de tous les Aurors valides, des heures durant, avaient sauvé la région. Enfin, il égrena les noms du partenaire d'Owen et de tous les blessés graves qu'ils avaient eus à déplorer ce jour-là.

Ses paroles avaient dû porter car, lorsqu'il eut terminé, le public n'osa pas saluer bruyamment la fin de sa prestation. Harry chercha alors dans les yeux de Pritchard l'assurance qu'il avait bien trouvé le ton juste. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire triste. Aucun jugement ne leur rendrait ce qu'ils avaient perdu ce jour-là, mais ils avaient fait leur devoir. C'est dans un silence lourd que le représentant du bureau d'excuses pour les Moldus prit à son tour la parole pour expliquer le mal que son service avait eu à maquiller le sinistre et préserver la loi du Secret.

Il fallut encore trois jours d'audition pour décrire tous les faits délictueux et établir les responsabilités de la vingtaine de prévenus. Les peines qui tombèrent furent lourdes, sauf pour ceux qui avaient passé un marché avec les Aurors et rendu possible l'arrestation d'Oglethorne.

Savoir que les principaux responsables resteraient des années à Azkaban n'apporta pas la joie au QG des Aurors, mais cela justifiait le prix qu'ils avaient payé.

**ooOoo**

Au fur et à mesure que son mariage approchait, Owen devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu le coup avec ta super-cérémonie, fit-il remarquer à Harry. Tu devais avoir une montagne de choses à organiser !

— L'inconvénient de faire partie d'une tribu, c'est que le moindre repas de famille prend des allures de fête foraine, expliqua Harry. Mais le bon côté c'est que tu as du monde à qui déléguer les corvées. Quand on s'est mariés, ça a occupé ma belle-mère à plein temps pendant trois mois.

— C'est une méthode, effectivement. Le problème, c'est que ma mère travaille et que ma belle-mère est moldue, donc ne peut pas faire grand-chose puisque ça va se passer de notre côté.

— Tu ne peux pas lui faire faire les plans de table, décider du menu, choisir les vins, superviser le buffet ? s'étonna Harry.

— Tu crois ? fit Owen d'un ton peu convaincu. Tu sais, ils sont loin d'être ravis qu'Eloïse épouse un sorcier. Ils auraient préféré qu'elle se marie avec un Moldu et qu'elle ne retourne jamais chez nous.

— Notre guerre les a beaucoup effrayés, expliqua Harry. C'est pour la protéger qu'ils préféreraient qu'elle reste de leur côté.

— Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie chez elle ? insista Owen.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que les moldus soient plus ouverts d'esprit que les sorciers ? rétorqua Harry.

Owen hocha la tête comme si son collègue avait fait mouche.

— Je suppose que je verrai les choses de façon moins négative après ce fichu mariage. Les négociations ont été difficiles entre nos deux familles, confia-t-il.

— N'oublie pas que c'est supposé être un jour exceptionnel dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie, tenta de positiver Harry. Tu seras le roi de la fête, faut que tu t'amuses, hein !

— C'est vrai que tu avais l'air de t'éclater à ton mariage. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé assez extraordinaire qu'il y ait une telle ambiance, compte tenu des personnes présentes.

— Avoir une Chocogrenouille à son nom n'empêche pas de s'amuser, fit remarquer Harry.

— C'est pour ceux qui ne sont pas des sommités que c'est intimidant, explicita Owen.

— C'est vrai, convint Harry. Tu as trouvé ça dur ?

— Non, justement, c'est ce que je voulais dire. C'était tellement bien organisé que ça a été sympa d'un bout à l'autre. Même quand je me suis retrouvé en train de danser avec McGo, c'était fun.

— Le plus drôle a quand même été la rencontre sur la piste entre Madame Maxime et Flitwick, se rappela Harry. Ou quand Neville s'est retrouvé étalé sur Hannah.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ces souvenirs.

— Quand t'as raté la dernière balle et que j'ai pu embrasser Ginny, c'était pas mal non plus, ajouta Owen l'air malicieux.

— Ha, ha, fit Harry d'une voix plate. Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas une chance de te rendre la pareille.

— Je ne suis pas Gryffondor, moi, je ne prends pas des risques idiots, rétorqua le futur marié.

— J'ai plus qu'à te faire boire suffisamment pour, moi aussi, avoir une photo compromettante, en conclut Harry.

**ooOoo**

Le manoir Harper avait l'aspect de ces maisons qui sont depuis longtemps dans la famille : pierres de taille patinées et dépendances ajoutées au fur et à mesure des besoins. Mais, contrairement au Terrier à qui ces adjonctions avaient donné un aspect biscornu, on sentait dans le développement de la bâtisse un désir de témoigner de la prospérité et de la respectabilité de la famille.

Harry et Ginny avaient débouché dans la cheminée d'un vestibule aux proportions imposantes. Mrs Harper les avait accueillis avec le même respect souriant que la fois où Harry l'avait croisée dans la petite chambre d'Owen. Son époux les avait salués avec bonhomie, mais était manifestement impressionné par la présence du Survivant sous son toit. Il avait offert son bras à Ginny pour l'accompagner dans le petit salon où devait se dérouler la cérémonie tandis que la mère du marié les suivait avec Harry.

Owen s'y trouvait déjà, aux côtés de sa sœur, Shaleen. Harry avait souvent entendu parler de cette dernière, sans jamais la rencontrer. Il savait qu'elle avait fait un stage de six mois dans la réserve pour dragons de la mer des Hébrides où Charlie travaillait. A l'issue de cette période, le second fils des Weasley l'avait mise en relation avec le responsable de la réserve en Roumanie où il avait jadis travaillé et elle résidait désormais là-bas. C'était une jeune femme gracile qu'on n'aurait jamais soupçonnée de s'occuper de dangereux animaux magiques, si ce n'étaient son teint hâlé et l'assurance de son regard. Elle avait en outre le nez droit et la haute taille de son père et son frère. Son sourire chaleureux rappelait sa mère et Harry la trouva immédiatement sympathique.

Alors que les maîtres de maison repartaient dans l'entrée pour accueillir les invités suivants, Owen entreprit de présenter le couple aux autres occupants de la pièce, à savoir le père et le frère d'Eloïse. Ces derniers étaient habillés en Moldus et Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait de mettre une robe sorcière. Les deux hommes étaient restés proches l'un de l'autre, comme pour se protéger d'un environnement hostile. Ils tournaient résolument le dos au dais nuptial au-dessus duquel voletaient magiquement des pétales de roses blanches.

Bien élevés cependant, ils saluèrent aimablement les nouveaux venus. Ginny entreprit de briser la glace en évoquant sa dernière sortie dans le Londres Moldu — une exposition de sculptures. Ils ne s'y étaient pas rendus mais saisirent la perche ainsi tendue pour démarrer la conversation, au soulagement évident d'Owen et de Shaleen qui devaient avoir eu bien du mal à converser avec eux. Harry demanda à cette dernière comment se passait sa vie chez les dragonniers, et elle s'étendit avec reconnaissance sur les innombrables anecdotes qui jalonnent la vie de ceux qui s'occupaient de ces énormes bêtes.

L'arrivant suivant fut le mage qui devait procéder à la cérémonie. Ce devait être un cousin car il avait un indéniable air de famille avec les Harper. Son salut à Harry fut froid, et l'expression gênée d'Owen et sa sœur confirma l'impression de Harry : ce membre de la famille ne s'était sans doute pas réjoui de la défaite des Mangemorts. Par égard pour ses hôtes, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Enfin, Ron, Hermione, George et Angelina se présentèrent. Leur fils Frederik n'avait pas été convié et était resté sous la garde de ses grands-parents avec James.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet, le mariage pouvait être célébré. Owen se plaça sous le dais, attendant sa promise. Mr Harper, d'un geste discret de sa baguette, lança une musique joyeuse. Eloïse fit son entrée à son tour, suivie par sa mère. Alors qu'Owen était vêtu d'un vêtement de sorcier traditionnel, la fiancée avait une robe de mariée blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de moldue.

Mr Midgen s'avança et mena sa fille à son futur mari. Pendant que le mage discourait, les parents et le frère de la jeune fille semblèrent oublier leur désaccord avec le choix matrimonial d'Eloïse et se montrèrent simplement émus. Harry fut heureux de constater que le différend qui opposait la mariée à sa famille n'avait pas influé sur les sentiments qu'ils se portaient entre eux : les Midgen aimaient Eloïse et souhaitaient manifestement son bonheur.

De ce fait, le moment des félicitations fut joyeux et amical. Il y eut des embrassades affectueuses et les parents se félicitèrent mutuellement. Pour ne pas manquer à leur réputation, Ron et George égayèrent ce moment en faisant exploser des pétards qui firent pleuvoir sur l'assistance des serpentins embaumés et des bulles irisées. Ron lança ensuite une boule rouge qui, en éclatant, délivra une nuée d'oiseaux multicolores qui voletèrent un moment sous le haut plafond avant de s'échapper par la croisée ouverte. Même les Midgen ne purent s'offusquer d'une pareille démonstration de magie, étant tout aussi charmés que les autres par la beauté du spectacle.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Les sorciers facétieux entreprirent de dire aux parents de la mariée à quel point ils appréciaient cette dernière. Ils louèrent son sens de la clientèle, son sérieux quand elle gérait leur stock et la façon dont elle encadrait le vendeur qu'ils avaient embauché. Leur apport fut précieux pour introduire ensuite des sujets de conversation mixtes. Angelina, par une introduction adroite amena les deux mères à convenir que les recettes de cuisines n'étaient pas si différentes de part et d'autre de la barrière magique. Ron exposa sa passion pour le football et en expliqua les rudiments aux Harper avant d'avoir une discussion passionnée avec le frère d'Eloïse pour déterminer lequel des clubs de Liverpool ou de Manchester était le meilleur. Harry parla de romans policiers avec Mrs Midgen.

La Bièraubeurre servie avec le repas était très bonne et Harry en fit une consommation légèrement excessive, ce qui l'obligea à se lever pour trouver un coin isolé. Owen le renseigna discrètement et Harry traversa plusieurs corridors pour se rendre dans le lieu souhaité. En chemin, il croisa Hermione — du fait de son état, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle s'y rendait.

— Tu regarderas les murs en revenant, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Harry était trop pressé pour lui demander de préciser sa pensée mais, une fois soulagé et sur le chemin du retour, il '_regarda les murs_'. Rien d'extraordinaire au début, mais quand il longea la longue galerie qui donnait sur la salle de banquet, il vit que les cloisons étaient recouvertes de fresques historiques.

Cela commençait par la fondation de Poudlard : on voyait le château — trois à quatre fois plus petit qu'il ne l'était actuellement — encadré par la représentation en pied des fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard y était au premier plan, une vouivre à ses pieds. Face à lui se trouvait Rowena Serdaigle, coiffée d'un diadème que Harry trouva étonnamment ressemblant. A l'arrière, Godric était appuyé sur son épée et coiffé du Choixpeau — qui avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Helga Poufsouffle complétait le carré, un blaireau à ses côtés, un panier empli de simples sous le bras.

Harry allait passer à l'image suivante quand il remarqua un détail. Par les fenêtres de l'école, on voyait des élèves penchés sur des parchemins. L'un d'eux, dont la robe était particulièrement colorée avait attiré l'œil de Harry. Il le contempla plusieurs secondes avant de déterminer ce qui l'avait arrêté. Le jeune homme ressemblait aux Harper par sa prestance, la forme de son nez et les traits du visage. Ce n'était pas seulement des scènes d'histoire sorcière, comprit-il. C'était la chronique de la famille Harper qui était représentée.

La scène suivante montrait des joueurs de Quidditch à l'œuvre et la mention _Flasque Mare anno_ _MCLXIII_ qui indiquait la fondation du célèbre club en 1163. Harry passa les sportifs en revue et ne tarda pas à repérer un ancêtre des Harper, une batte à la main. En 1204 s'était tenu le premier Conseil des Sorciers d'Angleterre présidé par Barberus Bragge. L'un de ses conseillers appartenait à la famille de ses hôtes. L'un d'eux avait également participé au premier Tournoi des Trois sorciers, en tant que champion de Poudlard, en 1284. Au XIVe siècle un ancêtre d'Owen avait gagné la compétition de Duels de Sorciers d'Angleterre. Au XVe, un Harper participait à la première coupe du monde de Quidditch, celle qui était restée dans les mémoires par sa finale qui avait donné lieu à plus de sept-cents fautes différentes.

Les membres de la famille s'étaient diversifiés dans de nombreux métiers et y avaient prospéré. Ils pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'un Maitre de la Guilde des imprimeurs, d'un orfèvre réputé, d'un guérisseur ayant exercé à Ste Mangouste peu après sa fondation par Mangouste Bonham à la fin du seizième siècle. C'est également à cette époque que le corps principal du manoir Harper avait été érigé.

La famille s'était également illustrée dans les diverses guerres qui avaient opposé les sorciers aux gobelins au cours du XVIIe siècle et y avait gagné ses premières médailles. En 1692, l'un des leurs avait participé au sommet de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers dont était sorti le Code international du secret magique.

Les peintures suivantes montraient la montée en puissance et en richesse des Harper. La solide bâtisse élisabéthaine s'était dotée d'une aile élégante au XVIIIe siècle puis son pendant avait été érigé le siècle suivant. Durant ce temps, ils avaient développé une fabrique de tissage qui avait prospéré.

La dernière scène montrait comment deux membres de la famille avaient ajouté un ordre de Merlin à la gloire familiale en protégeant des sorciers contre Grindelwald. Harry se demanda si la maison avait sa salle des Trophées pour exposer les récompenses gagnées par les membres de la famille. Il restait de la place sur le mur. Harry était certain qu'un jour on y verrait les parents d'Owen en train de participer à la bataille de Poudlard.

Cela expliquait pas mal de choses sur son ami, réalisa l'Auror. Lui aussi devait assumer les actes de ses ancêtres et s'en montrer digne. Sa volonté de réussir et la façon dont il s'en donnait les moyens découlaient sans doute en partie de cette fresque et du défi qu'elle constituait pour les descendants de ceux qui y étaient représentés.

Cela fit comprendre autre chose à Harry : la fierté d'être sorcier dont les Sangs-purs faisaient preuve. Chacun des ancêtres de son ami avait participé, par des actes anonymes ou illustres, à créer la société sorcière à laquelle ils appartenaient aujourd'hui. Il était donc naturel qu'ils s'en considèrent comme les dépositaires et les garants. Cela rendait compréhensible qu'ils regardent d'un œil circonspect ceux qui y débarquaient sans en connaitre l'histoire ni en partager la culture. Mais cette défiance n'était pas un obstacle définitif, heureusement, si l'on en jugeait par l'union qu'ils étaient en train de célébrer en ce jour.

— Tout va bien ? fit la voix d'Owen derrière lui. Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es parti, je me demandais si tu t'étais perdu.

— Je suis juste en train de réviser mon histoire de la Magie, plaisanta Harry. Si c'était raconté comme ça en classe, je pense que le professeur Binns aurait davantage d'adeptes.

— Oh, je pense que toutes ces représentations sont un peu exagérées, dit modestement le jeune marié mais Harry était certain qu'il n'était pas mécontent qu'il ait pris le temps de les regarder. Au fait, t'as prévu un discours ou on passe directement au dessert ?

— Un discours ? demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

— Oh, c'est pas grave, fit Owen d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente.

— Bien sûr que j'en ai prévu un, révéla Harry avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu sais que ton humour est désopilant ?

— Je sais. C'est même pour ça que tu m'as choisi comme témoin. Tu voulais être certain que le discours soit réussi.

Mrs Harper parut réellement soulagée de le voir revenir. Harry espéra qu'il n'avait pas fait prendre trop de retard aux festivités. Il s'empressa de reprendre sa place et, d'un signe de tête, fit savoir qu'il était prêt à remplir son rôle. Owen demanda le silence et Harry se lança :

— Le problème des héros officiels, commença-t-il, c'est que les autres attendent toujours qu'ils fassent mieux que tout le monde. Pour eux, pas de jours fériés, de week-ends ni de vacances. Ils doivent toujours être prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, à terrasser un ou deux dragons avant le petit-déjeuner, voire même à faire des discours pendant les mariages.

Il y eut des sourires qui encouragèrent Harry à continuer.

— La réalité, hélas, est moins brillante. Ceux qui les fréquentent intimement le savent : il leur arrive de rater leurs sorts, de faire exploser leur chaudron ou d'être incapables de se rappeler les dates des guerres gobelines. Dans ce cas, par égard pour leur statut, les héros essaient de trouver une personne douée qui puisse leur faire profiter de son talent et sauvegarder ainsi le mythe. Grâce à Owen, tout le monde croit que les examens pour devenir Auror ne m'ont donné aucun mal, et il a ainsi participé à la légende.

Owen tentait de prendre un air modeste tandis que ses parents se rengorgeaient. Harry remarqua que les Midgen avaient du mal à comprendre les allusions. Sans doute qu'Eloïse ne leur avait pas raconté son rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. C'était prudent de sa part, songea-t-il. Il aurait été inutile de leur faire savoir que la victoire avait reposé sur une seule personne. Comme le faisait régulièrement remarquer Ginny, il y a des choses que les gens préfèrent ne pas savoir.

— Cela fait trois siècles que les communautés sorcières et moldues vivent complètement séparées et il parait parfois difficile de passer d'un monde à l'autre, continua Harry. Mais en tant que 'sang-mêlé', je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne faut pas craindre cette différence. Avoir des pouvoirs magiques est un enrichissement, tout comme le sont la connaissance des avancées scientifiques moldues. Personnellement, je suis fier d'appartenir à ces deux mondes. Je sais que l'histoire récente des sorciers a été cruelle et sanglante, mais les guerres sévissent également chez les Moldus, ce qui montre, tristement sans doute, à quel point les deux communautés se ressemblent.

Harry jeta un œil à son public. Si l'on exceptait le mage, tout le monde semblait apprécier son homélie.

— Owen et Eloïse, conclut-il, vous êtes la magie et la science. Vous vous placez entre tradition et modernité, vous êtes complémentaires et susceptibles de vous enrichir l'un l'autre. Enseignez cette richesse à vos enfants, donnez-leur les clefs des deux mondes, apprenez-leur le meilleur de chacune de ces communautés. Vous avez notre futur entre vos mains. Nous vous faisons confiance !

Le discours n'avait pas été désopilant, mais il avait bien plu aux deux familles. Après les applaudissements de rigueur et la distribution des parts du gâteau de noce, Ginny confia à Harry :

— Tu te bonifies à chaque fois. Encore trois ou quatre mariages et tu pourras te présenter au poste de ministre de la Magie !

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir couché James, au lieu de profiter du moment comme elle le faisait habituellement pour feuilleter Quidditch Magazine ou lire un livre, Ginny vint se percher sur le bras du fauteuil où Harry avait pris place.

— Besoin d'un câlin ? demanda ce dernier en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

— C'est un peu le sujet dont je voulais te parler, répondit-elle, sans le ton un peu coquin qui était le sien quand elle abordait le sujet.

— Des réclamations ? fit Harry d'une voix qui indiquait qu'il n'y croyait pas.

— Une information, plutôt, répondit-elle d'un ton assez sérieux pour que Harry lui consacre toute son attention.

— Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Une surprise, plutôt. Je suis de nouveau enceinte.

— Quoi ? coassa-t-il. Mais James n'a que trois mois !

— Je sais bien mais, manifestement, ça a marché quand même. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il était utile de reprendre ma potion si vite.

Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits :

— Tu es certaine que tu attends un nouveau bébé ?

— Je me sentais bizarre depuis une semaine et, quand j'ai amené James aujourd'hui chez le docteur Health pour sa visite trimestrielle, je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a examinée et il pense que c'est un début de grossesse.

Après les quelques instants nécessaires pour qu'il encaisse le choc, Harry tenta de relativiser :

— Nous avions de toute façon l'intention d'avoir d'autres enfants. Mais, toi, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sans avoir l'intensité des premières semaines, les soins qu'elle donnait à James l'accaparaient encore beaucoup.

— Ma mère a eu des grossesses aussi rapprochées, sans personne pour l'aider à la maison, rappela-t-elle. Avec des elfes aussi prévenants et efficaces que Kreattur, Miffy et Trotty, je devrais m'en tirer.

Elle sourit et ajouta :

— Il y a à peine plus d'un an entre moi et Ron. Même si on s'est beaucoup chamaillés ensuite, on a beaucoup joué ensemble quand on était petits, et je me rappelle avoir beaucoup pleuré quand il est parti pour Poudlard. Maintenant, nous sommes très proches et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager tant de choses avec lui.

— C'est une bonne surprise, alors, statua Harry. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait fêter ça ?

— Tu as raisons, approuva-t-elle en glissant de l'accoudoir à ses genoux. Comme dit Fleur '_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire_'.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche suivant, Harry et Ginny annoncèrent la nouvelle à toute la famille rassemblée au Terrier.

— Maintenant que Harry et Ginny ont trouvé comment on fait, on ne les arrête plus, plaisanta Charlie.

— Vous avez bien raison de ne pas avoir trop attendu, les félicita Molly. Ils joueront beaucoup ensemble, comme ça.

— C'est ce qu'on a pensé, répondit effrontément Ginny comme si elle avait programmé la conception dans ce but.

— C'est que nous commençons à avoir une véritable famille, commenta Arthur en regardant tous ses petits-enfants.

Teddy et Victoire jouaient à chat dans le jardin, Dominique et Freddy étaient assis par terre près de l'endroit où se tenaient les adultes et s'amusaient à faire tomber les tours en bois que Ron leur montait patiemment. Hermione et Fleur dont les ventres rebondis annonçaient les futures naissances, les contemplaient d'un air attendri.

— Deux-mille-six sera une bonne année pour la ponte, confirma Bill, faisant se récrier sa mère.

La grossesse de Ginny fut moins facile que la précédente. Lors des premiers mois, elle connut les nausées matinales qui l'avaient épargnée pour James et maigrit même sérieusement. A cela, s'ajouta une fatigue supplémentaire : le petit James dut sentir que quelque chose avait changé et devint très demandeur envers sa mère. Il ne supporta plus d'être séparé d'elle, même pour dormir. Au bout d'une semaine, Ginny était à bout de force. Personne, pas même Harry, ne pouvait la remplacer : James pleurait dès qu'il était dans d'autres bras que les siens. Heureusement, les choses se stabilisèrent peu à peu et le bébé parvint à devenir moins dépendant de sa mère.

Fin octobre, le petit Louis fit son apparition chez Bill et Fleur. Les Delacour vinrent faire connaissance avec leur premier petit-fils et cela donna lieu à de chaleureuses retrouvailles avec les Weasley qui les appréciaient de plus en plus. Ils repartirent en France deux semaines plus tard en emmenant Victoire et Dominique pour permettre à Fleur de se reposer un peu, tout offrant aux petites filles la joie d'être avec deux adultes affectueux et disponibles.

**ooOoo**

Trois mois plus tard, au début du mois de janvier, une petite fille arriva chez Ron et Hermione qui fut prénommée Rose. Quand Harry lut le message qui l'attendait sur son bureau en rentrant d'une mission à l'extérieur, il se précipita à Ste Mangouste. Les premiers émissaires de la tribu étaient déjà repartis et ses amis étaient seuls dans la chambre quand Harry en franchit le seuil. Il fut frappé par l'air épanoui et heureux des nouveaux parents. Leur fierté en contemplant leur bébé et l'immense tendresse qu'on lisait dans leurs yeux renvoya Harry aux années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Qui aurait cru, songea-t-il en repensant à l'apparition d'Hermione dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Ron la première fois qu'ils se rendaient à Poudlard, que cette rencontre serait le prélude de ce bonheur partagé ?

Le petit rouquin qui enrageait de n'être qu'un éternel sixième avait laissé la place à un homme grand, aux épaules larges, au regard assuré. S'il était toujours un commerçant apprécié pour sa bonne humeur et son humour, c'était aussi un chef de guilde respecté qui avait appris à trancher des conflits et à assumer ses prises de position.

Avec le temps — et les bons offices de Madame Pomfresh en ce qui concernait la taille de ses dents —, Hermione était devenue une jolie femme. Sa chevelure, désormais mieux disciplinée, n'étouffait plus la douceur de ses traits et mettait en valeur ses yeux brillants d'intelligence.

Malgré les innombrables disputes qui avaient ponctué leur enfance et leur adolescence, Ron et Hermione formaient désormais un couple uni. Leurs prises de bec ne duraient jamais longtemps et finissaient généralement par des soupirs résignés : ils connaissaient leurs caractères respectifs et en acceptaient les mauvais côtés.

Les fonctions de Ron à la tête de la guilde l'avaient fait mûrir et lui avaient donné une vision de son travail qui s'était rapprochée de celle de sa femme. Tous deux avaient de lourdes responsabilités et étaient profondément dévoués à la tâche qu'ils avaient choisie d'assumer.

Harry était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas oublié d'investir également dans leur vie familiale et témoigné ainsi de la confiance qu'ils avaient en leur futur. La vue de ce minuscule bébé roux dans les bras d'Hermione et de la main carrée de Ron posée sur l'épaule de la jeune mère l'emplit d'une joie immense.

Il s'avança vers eux en ouvrant les bras pour les enlacer. Ils lui sourirent et, sans paroles, partagèrent leur bonheur avec lui.

**ooOoo**

* * *

(1) : La vouivre au pied de Salazar Serpentard est un hommage à la fic de Miss Teigne, 'Les secrets d'Hermione', qui fait partie des meilleurs fics francophones sur Harry Potter (c'est dans les favoris, jetez-vous dessus si ce n'est déjà fait).

(2) : Les simples : Plantes médicinales utilisées telles qu'elles sont fournies par la nature.

(3) : La chronique de la famille Harper est basée sur l'histoire sorcière telle qu'elle apparait dans les chronologies de l'EHP : encyclopedie - hp. org/ timelines/ main/ timeline_pre1900. php (retirer les blancs)

**ooOoo**

**09/01/2010** : Voilà pour cette fois. On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Le bruit des vagues**.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' seront postées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**

* * *

**Concernant mon message de la semaine dernière pour la promotion des fanfictons :**

J'espère que vous avez compris que je ne demandais pas davantage de commentaires pour moi mais pour les auteurs moins fortunés dont leur talent nous fait passer de bons moments. En tant que lectrice, j'aimerais qu'ils continuent à se sentir appréciés ici.

En ce qui me concerne je suis gâtée, fortunée, béate, bienheureuse, submergée, comblée par les petits mots que vous m'avez envoyés_._ Donc je déclare **faire don de mes commentaires pour ce présent chapitre aux auteurs que vous appréciez. Au lieu de m'écrire, envoyez leur donc un petit mot, n'ayez aucune appréhension, vous le faites super bien. **Comme c'est d'intérêt général, cela me permettra d'obtenir une réduction d'impôts et j'aurais le temps de rattraper mon retard dans mes réponses._**  
**_

A ce propos, je demande pardon à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu. Je vais tâcher de me rattraper cette semaine, merci de votre patience.


	3. III : Le bruit des vagues

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**III : Le bruit des vagues**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**r  
**17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter**  
**04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 19 janvier au 26 mai 2006

Au cours du mois de janvier, Faucett mit Harry et Owen en renfort sur une affaire traitée par Alicia Spinnet et son coéquipier Yann Plumton. Cela impliquait des heures de planque pour tenter de mettre la main sur un trafiquant de produits frelatés qui avaient déjà causé la mort de deux personnes. Plusieurs endroits étaient susceptibles d'abriter l'homme qu'ils avaient pour ordre d'arrêter.

Harry et son coéquipier durent surveiller un manoir dont le propriétaire était soupçonné d'être de mèche avec le suspect. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits froides qu'ils passaient dans un fossé quand la chance leur sourit enfin : l'homme en question sortit de la maison et traversa le jardin en leur direction.

Réfrénant leur impatience, les Aurors attendirent qu'il soit à portée de sort et lui lancèrent un Stupefix. Malheureusement pour eux, l'individu avait d'excellents réflexes qui le firent bondir en arrière au bruit du sifflement caractéristique et leurs sortilèges le manquèrent. Les deux Aurors réajustèrent leurs tirs, mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent renouveler leur attaque, l'homme avait réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour transplaner.

— Eh merde ! jura Harry. C'est pas possible qu'il nous échappe aussi facilement !

— Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? questionna Owen d'un ton plus mesuré mais sa main, crispée sur sa baguette, trahissait son énervement.

— Tu te rends compte que des Moldus ont les moyens de suivre les gens à la trace et que nous on en est incapables ? explosa Harry.

— Ils savent utiliser un sort de Trace ? s'étonna Owen.

— C'est pas un sort. C'est un petit objet qui émet des ondes. Comme celles de notre radio, sauf que c'est pas magique. A l'aide d'un autre objet, ils peuvent savoir dans quelle direction se trouve l'émetteur. Le résultat est plutôt celui d'un sort de localisation.

Un sort de localisation classique ne marchait que dans un rayon de cinquante mètres environ, ce qui le rendait inutilisable pour les transplanages qui pouvaient amener les sorciers à des centaines de kilomètres de leur point de départ. Mais l'évocation de la Trace fit réfléchir Harry. Ce sortilège était excessivement puissant puisqu'il permettait au ministère de la Magie de couvrir le pays tout entier. Son utilisation était très réglementée car il était basé sur la magie de la personne tracée et, de ce fait, était considéré comme attentatoire aux libertés fondamentales des sorciers. Pour cette raison, il n'était toléré qu'à l'encontre des mineurs. Seule une règle comme la loi du Secret parvenait à justifier une mesure aussi drastique.

Harry n'envisageait pas d'étendre l'usage de la Trace. Il y avait été lui-même soumis et se rappelait l'entrave que cela avait constitué pour lui à l'époque. Même encadré par le Ministère, l'usage de cette pratique lui paraissait dangereux. Qui sait qui se trouverait à la tête des sorciers britanniques dans dix ans ?

Cependant, l'idée de passer par l'utilisation d'un support enchanté le séduisait par les limitations que cela imposait. Pourrait-on unir deux objets de façon à ce qu'ils restent liés malgré la distance ?

— Ce serait bien de pouvoir coller quelque chose sur un suspect et qu'on puisse ainsi savoir où il est ! exposa-t-il à Owen

— Si cela pouvait nous permettre de transplaner près de lui, ce serait encore mieux, remarqua Owen.

— Une sorte de Portoloin ? s'échauffa Harry. Qui nous amènerait à, disons, dix mètres de notre mouchard…

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent, les yeux brillants, séduits par les perspectives que l'idée recélait.

— Enfin, c'est pas encore inventé, soupira Owen.

— Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on veut, le premier pas est fait, affirma Harry qui refusait de renoncer si facilement.

— Mais qui pourrait mener ce genre de recherches ? tenta de rationnaliser Owen toujours pragmatique. Et avec quel argent ?

— Eh bien, le département des Mystères. Pour le budget, je suppose que c'est du ressort de Faucett. On lui en parlera demain.

— Eh, c'est ton idée, Harry, pas la mienne !

— C'est toi qui as pensé à l'effet Portoloin. Désolé camarade, mais tu es co-inventeur.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain après-midi, quand ils reprirent leur service après être allé dormir quelques heures, Harry entraina son partenaire vers le bureau de Faucett. Il frappa au bureau de leur supérieur.

— On a eu une idée ! s'exclama Harry à peine entré dans la pièce.

— J'aurais préféré une arrestation, coupa Faucett qui avait dû lire le rapport qu'ils avaient rendu au petit matin avant d'aller se coucher.

— Euh, bafouilla Harry qui en avait oublié son échec.

— On a réfléchi à un moyen de retrouver ceux qui nous transplanent sous le nez ! intervint opportunément Owen.

— Vraiment ?

Les deux jeunes Aurors lui exposèrent l'objet de leur discussion de la nuit. Faucett resta un moment songeur puis soupira :

— Même si votre idée est bonne, il y a loin de la conception à la réalisation. Sans compter que les Mystères sont rarement coopératifs quand on leur fait ce genre de demande .

— Ils nous ont fait les badges, rappela Harry.

— Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à expérimenter. Sans vouloir dénigrer votre amie Hermione, c'est de conception assez simple pour peu qu'on soit calé en sortilèges. Cela ne leur a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Pour votre histoire de portoloins liés, c'est une autre paire de baguettes. On pourrait saisir le comité des Sortilèges expérimentaux, à la rigueur… Mais ils ne sont pas connus pour livrer ce qu'on leur demande. Ce sont eux qui ont inventé les notes de service, mais ils faisaient à cette époque des recherches sur la conservation des parchemins.

Harry sortit de l'entretien un peu refroidi par les réserves de son chef, mais il ne laissa pas tomber pour autant et entretint Hermione de ce sujet le dimanche suivant au Terrier.

— C'est très intéressant, reconnut-elle tout en berçant la petite Rose, mais Faucett a raison. Le comité des Sortilèges expérimentaux n'est absolument pas fiable et le département des Mystères n'a pas pour vocation première de travailler sur de telles applications. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pensé qu'il était dommage que nos chercheurs les mieux formés se limitent à la recherche fondamentale. Non que ce soit inutile, mais…

— Si j'ai bien compris, la coupa Harry, les sorciers qui auraient les compétences requises pour développer mon concept travaillent au département des Mystères dont je n'ai rien à attendre, c'est ça ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Il y a d'autres chercheurs en magie, mais ils travaillent dans leur coin et n'ont pas les moyens nécessaires pour entreprendre des travaux d'une telle envergure.

Harry résuma amèrement :

— En somme, on a les cerveaux mais personne ne se donne la peine de leur donner l'occasion de montrer ce qu'ils savent faire, sauf le Ministère où les élus se sentent offensés à l'idée de créer quoique ce soit de vraiment utile.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour défendre l'honneur de la recherche fondamentale, mais Ron intervint :

— Les cerveaux trouvent preneurs chez nous, affirma-t-il, ainsi que dans les autres guildes. Quand ils trouvent un concept intéressant et des idées pour les mettre en œuvre, ils vont voir les patrons les plus fortunés et leur demandent de les financer. En échange, les maîtres-artisans obtiennent tout ou partie de la distribution une fois le produit en état d'être commercialisé.

— Mais ce que vient d'expliquer Hermione, c'est que ces financements privés sont limités, regretta Harry. En outre, ce que j'ai en tête n'a pas vocation à être commercialisé.

Ron le fixa alors, les yeux vagues. Hermione ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais la referma de son propre chef pour laisser son mari s'exprimer.

— Il est peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, estima lentement ce dernier. Si tous les artisans participaient, on pourrait créer un labo digne de ce nom et faire évoluer le marché en profondeur. Cela permettrait surtout aux plus modestes de matérialiser leurs trouvailles, sans être obligés de vendre l'idée à leurs concurrents plus fortunés. Bien sûr, il faudra contrôler ce qui est développé, pour qu'on ne fasse pas n'importe quoi et s'assurer que des produits dangereux ne soient pas mis sur le marché sous notre égide.

— C'est une excellente idée, le félicita chaleureusement Hermione.

— Heureux d'avoir pu te rendre service, dit un peu ironiquement Harry qui n'y voyait pas la solution de son problème.

— Ron, je pense que ton pôle de chercheurs pourrait prendre des commandes en dehors de l'artisanat pur, conseilla Hermione. Si vous vendez des techniques utiles au Ministère, cela ferait entrer des gallions dans la caisse, et ce serait ça de moins à supporter par la guilde.

— Eh attend, un peu, protesta Harry. Je veux être certain de ne pas retrouver mon mouchard dans les magasins. Cela ne doit pouvoir servir qu'en cas d'enquête !

— J'ai bien compris, Harry, le tranquillisa Hermione. Il est évident que si le Ministère fait une commande privée elles lui seront réservées. Tout comme ils n'auront pas le droit de trahir les secrets de fabrications d'un produit commandé et financé par un groupe d'artisans.

— Oui, hésita Harry, mais…

— Par contre, si une technique a d'autres applications positives, tout le monde serait gagnant ! Imagine que ton idée permette d'améliorer les transports. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on la laisse dormir dans un tiroir, non ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Hermione… serait toujours Hermione. La communauté sorcière n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

**ooOoo**

En milieu de semaine suivante, Ron et George rendirent une petite visite au square Grimmaurd alors que Ginny et Harry terminaient de dîner.

— J'ai présenté notre idée au conseil de la Guilde, ce soir ! annonça Ron.

— Alors ? demanda Ginny qui avait été mise dans la confidence par Harry.

— Ils ont trouvé ça génial ! Ils se sont demandés pourquoi personne n'avait eu l'idée avant, dit fièrement le Maître de guilde.

— Je peux vous dire que si certains attendaient Ron au tournant, ils sont depuis devenus ses plus fidèles partisans, commenta fièrement George. Ils craignaient qu'il ne soit trop novice mais, maintenant, ils lui mangent dans la main tellement ils le trouvent génial, notre Ronnie.

— Arrête George, tu exagères. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon idée à moi tout seul.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Moi, j'ai juste parlé de mes problèmes de fillature et Hermione a expliqué pourquoi les Mystères ne feraient rien pour moi.

— Ronnie ! Ronnie ! scanda George.

— Mais t'en fais pas, le rassura Harry, Hermione te donnera sans doute plein d'idées d'amélioration. Des trucs auxquels on ne pourrait pas penser tout seul.

**ooOoo**

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, le Bulletin d'information de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique fit état du projet dans ses pages, et Harry raconta à Owen comment l'idée était venue.

— Le problème, conclut-il, c'est qu'on ne peut pas compter sur eux avant plusieurs mois. Pour notre enquête en cours, il va falloir y arriver avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes. On n'a pas fini de passer nos soirées à la fraîche au lieu d'être tranquillement avec notre famille, soupira-t-il.

— L'enquête avance, l'encouragea Owen. Je suis certain qu'on va bientôt la boucler. Mais pour en revenir à ce pôle de chercheurs, on pourrait dès maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait leur commander pour nous faciliter le travail.

— Ce ne sera pas gratuit, rappela Harry. Mettre au point des prototypes demande du temps, du matériel et de l'argent.

— Ça, c'est le problème de notre commandant, jugea Owen. A lui de justifier la demande de budget. Mais c'est nous qui sommes sur le terrain et qui savons ce qui nous manque le plus.

— Si tu veux participer, il va falloir que tu t'intéresses aux techniques moldues, le taquina Harry. C'est notre meilleure source d'inspiration.

— Tu en es certain ? demanda Owen. Ce sont des artisans sorciers à qui on va passer commande. Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les moldus là-dedans.

— Ils ont de l'avance sur nous, argumenta Harry.

— Mais nous n'avons pas besoin des Moldus pour savoir quels sont nos besoins, soutint Owen. Et la façon d'y pourvoir sera magique. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer là-dessus au lieu de vouloir copier des techniques que nous ne maîtrisons pas.

Harry allait répliquer quand une nuée de papiers s'éleva dans les airs pour se regrouper dans un coin du QG. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise puis, une fois que tout le monde eut compris ce qui s'était passé, l'assemblée se divisa en jurons agacés et — pour les plus indulgents — en applaudissements ironiques.

Augustin Dolohov, la baguette à la main et rouge de confusion, contemplait avec consternation la montagne de rouleaux de parchemins et feuilles volantes échappés de leurs dossiers qui se trouvaient désormais à ses pieds. Cela arrivait régulièrement avec les aspirants : leur mentor leur demandait de retrouver une des pièces du dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient et, pour gagner du temps, ils lançaient un sort d'Attraction. Malheureusement, '_Accio rapport_' ou '_Accio procès verbal_' attirait tous les documents répondant à cette définition se trouvant dans la pièce, y compris ceux venant des bureaux voisins.

Le jeune Auror responsable de cette pagaille passait généralement le reste de sa journée et une bonne partie de sa soirée à faire le tour des tables pour redistribuer les parchemins qu'il avait involontairement récupérés.

Harry tenta d'évaluer les dégâts en ce qui le concernait. Heureusement, Owen et lui avaient archivé tous leurs dossiers terminés deux jours plus tôt et seuls trois d'entre eux étaient restés à portée du sort malencontreux.

— On n'aura qu'une dizaine de feuillets à récupérer, jugea-t-il. Bon, autant le faire tout de suite.

Il alla vers Augustin qui paraissait se demander par où commencer.

— Classe-les par format et couleur d'encre, conseilla-t-il. On a tous nos petites habitudes et tu verras que les papiers qui se ressemblent ont été écrits par la même personne et que les dossiers dont ils proviennent sont sur le même bureau.

Le jeune Auror lui lança un regard où la gratitude le disputait à l'embarras.

— T'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive, tu sais, continua Harry. Et tes camarades de promotion te doivent une fière chandelle d'avoir eu cette mauvaise idée avant eux.

— Commence par le sort de rangement que je t'ai montré l'autre jour, suggéra Janice qui était près de son aspirant. Quand tout sera en piles, ce sera plus facile à trier.

Augustin s'exécuta et Harry repéra facilement ce qui lui appartenait dans les piles branlantes. Quelques-uns de ses collègues l'imitèrent, mais la plupart préférèrent laisser le responsable de l'incident le réparer tout seul — '_rien de tel d'en baver un peu pour que le métier rentre_' entendait-on souvent les premières semaines de formation des aspirants.

Harry avait gardé un œil sur Augustin au cours des trois mois écoulé et avait vu avec satisfaction — mais sans étonnement — que Janice était très patiente avec lui et fronçait les sourcils de manière éloquente quand des collègues maladroits ou mal intentionnés évoquaient ouvertement les liens de famille entre le jeune homme et le terrible Mangemort qui portait son nom.

Il s'était demandé si témoigner ostensiblement son soutien à Augustin rendrait service à l'intéressé mais il avait finalement opté pour la discrétion. Les sept années qu'il avait passé au sein de la maison Gryffondor —célèbre pour son courage mais pas pour sa tolérance — l'avait sans doute aguerri et Harry ne voulait pas l'empêcher de faire ses preuves et gagner par lui-même le respect de ses nouveaux collègues.

Il se contentait donc de lui sourire aimablement quand ils se croisaient et de l'inclure dans la conversation quand ils se retrouvaient au milieu des autres autour de la cafetière. Il n'avait jamais été témoin de prise à partie agressive, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Ce genre d'attaques indirectes étaient le plus souvent sournoises et ne s'exposaient pas au grand jour. Il espérait cependant que Janice avait su s'attirer la confiance de son aspirant et que ce dernier ce confierait à elle en cas de problème sérieux.

Après un dernier sourire d'encouragement, Harry revint vers son bureau pour reclasser les rapports qu'il avait récupérés dans leur dossier d'origine.

**ooOoo**

Au cours du mois suivant, un événement attrista le square Grimmaurd. Ce fut Trotty qui vint les réveiller, ce matin-là :

— Pardon, Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse. Monsieur pourrait-il venir voir Kreattur ? Nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller.

Harry se leva d'un bond, sentant que, si l'elfe était venu le chercher, c'est que la situation était grave. Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre, il s'élança dans les escaliers et se précipita vers le placard qu'ils avaient aménagé pour leur vieux serviteur.

Dès qu'il eut posé sa main sur le bras de la créature, il sut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il se tourna vers Miffy, qui était déjà près du lit et Trotty qui l'avait suivi et secoua négativement la tête. Ginny déboula à son tour dans l'espace étroit.

— Il est malade ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissé.

— C'est fini, répondit Harry avec tristesse. Je pense que c'est arrivé pendant son sommeil.

Ginny s'avança et contempla le petit corps rigide, les larmes aux yeux. Etouffant un sanglot, elle se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'elfe — privauté qu'il n'aurait pas acceptée de son vivant — avant de reculer et sortir de la pièce. Harry prit la main froide du défunt dans la sienne un moment avant de rejoindre son épouse dans la cuisine. Il vit que Miffy et Trotty le suivaient.

— Ça ira ? leur demanda-t-il doucement.

Kreattur n'avait pas ménagé ses deux apprentis, mais ces derniers avaient malgré cela beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Ils hochèrent la tête puis Miffy déclara :

— Je vais m'occuper de lui.

— Prend un torchon neuf pour lui, suggéra Ginny d'une voix étranglée.

— Oui, madame Ginny, répondit Miffy d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Miffy repartit vers le placard tandis que son frère se mettait aux casseroles pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ni Harry ni Ginny n'osèrent dire qu'ils n'avaient pas faim. Trotty ne devait pas rester inoccupé.

— Va travailler, dit Ginny à Harry. Je me charge de prévenir la famille.

— Peux-tu demander à Bill si on peut l'enterrer ce soir à côté de Dobby ? la pria Harry.

— Oui, je vais l'appeler.

Dans la journée, Ginny lui fit parvenir un mot pour lui donner rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Quand il arriva, presque toute la famille était présente, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Harry. La plupart étaient venus par solidarité envers Ginny et Harry, mais Molly qui passait parfois au Square Grimmaurd pour parler avec le cuisinier bougon avait les yeux rouges. Teddy, qui dormait régulièrement chez son parrain et avait donc l'habitude de voir l'elfe, tenait très fort la main de sa grand-mère, qui avait amené un bouquet de fleur.

La tombe était déjà creusée, sans doute par magie, mais cela ne dérangea pas Harry. Ce qu'il avait fait pour Dobby était particulier, adapté à la situation tragique de son décès. Le vieux Kreattur s'était paisiblement éteint après une vie bien remplie et une vieillesse relativement favorisée.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, Miffy et Trotty transplanèrent avec la dépouille de leur mentor. Avec douceur, ils le déposèrent au creux de la terre fraîchement remuée et reculèrent pour laisser les humains conduire la cérémonie. Harry s'avança pour le contempler. Le défunt avait été habillé avec un des torchons qu'ils avaient reçus pour leur mariage, sur lequel le nom de 'Kreattur' avait été brodé, sans doute dans la journée. Par dessus, le médaillon de Regulus reflétait les derniers rayons du soleil.

Harry avait réfléchi dans la journée à ce qu'il dirait :

— Kreattur s'est toute sa vie montré loyal envers ses maîtres et fidèle à ses valeurs. Sous des dehors bougons, il avait un grand cœur et a su aimer sincèrement ceux qu'il servait. Quand j'ai hérité de lui, il aurait été difficile de déterminer lequel d'entre nous en était le plus mécontent. Mais, comme moi, il a su évoluer, comprendre les intentions au-delà des actes et surtout pardonner. Il a fait la moitié du chemin qui l'a mené à faire partie de mes proches et je suis heureux, maintenant, de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il ait partagé neuf ans de ma vie.

Il prit une poignée de terre qu'il jeta dans la fosse. Il laissa ensuite son tour à Ginny qui déposa une mèche de ses cheveux en essuyant ses larmes. Teddy ensuite s'avança et laissa tomber un sac de bonbons.

— Il m'en donnait quand je venais le voir dans la cuisine, révéla-t-il.

Molly avait pour sa part préparé un mille-feuille à la salsepareille qui était la spécialité de Kreattur dont elle mit une part dans la tombe. Quand tous ceux qui désiraient porter un dernier hommage au défunt eurent terminé, Harry et Ginny utilisèrent leur baguette pour combler l'excavation.

Quand ce fut fini, Fleur, le petit Louis âgé de trois mois dans les bras, invita toute l'assemblée à dîner. Miffy et Trotty se trouvèrent entraînés par les autres et, sans façon, leur hôtesse les installa à table. Les sorciers se rappelèrent les moments passés avec Kreattur, ce qui les ramena à l'époque de leur rencontre. Ils évoquèrent leur premier séjour au square Grimmaurd : l'Epouvantard, la chasse aux doxies, les oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux, la garde-robe étrangleuse…

Alors que tout le monde terminait de manger, Harry se leva de table et sortit dans le jardin. Il respira l'air de la nuit et s'avança vers le bord de la falaise. Là, plongé dans ses pensées, il écouta longuement le bruit des vagues s'écraser plus bas contre les rochers.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, Ginny annonça à Harry, alors qu'ils se préparaient à se coucher :

— J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aménager une chambre pour Miffy et Trotty dans les combles.

— Une chambre ? Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter d'emménager dans une chambre ? douta Harry.

— Je te rappelle qu'on ne leur a jamais posé la question.

Effectivement, c'est Kreattur qui avait supervisé leur arrivée au square Grimmaurd, et il n'avait pas été question de les loger autrement que dans un cagibi au quatrième étage de la maison — celui où s'étaient trouvées les robes qui avaient failli étrangler Ron, l'été de leurs quinze ans.

— Le grenier doit être très encombré, opposa Harry.

— C'est une bonne occasion de le nettoyer, répliqua Ginny.

— Es-tu en état de le faire ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Je vais juste superviser le travail des elfes. Cela leur changera les idées. Je les trouve abattus, depuis que Kreattur nous a quittés.

Quand il rentra du travail le lendemain soir, elle était dans la salle de bain en train de baigner James. Elle le rejoignit un peu plus tard avec leur fils dans les bras. Elle installa par terre les jouets préférés du moment — des petits animaux de bois enchantés pour meugler, caqueter, miauler ou aboyer — et Harry s'installa par terre avec l'enfant pour s'amuser avec lui.

— Ça avance, le grenier ? demanda-t-il en faisant s'envoler une poule.

— Oui, oui, répondit Ginny qui s'était installée sur le canapé.

Le ton employé l'alerta :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oh, rien de grave. J'ai juste retrouvé l'Epouvantard qui avait effrayé maman, il y a dix ans. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette malle !

— Ça a dû être dur, compatit Harry. Tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser ?

— Oui, oui, je n'étais pas mauvaise en défense contre les forces du Mal, tu sais.

— C'est toujours douloureux d'être confrontés à ses peurs les plus profondes. Surtout dans ton état, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur l'abdomen rebondi de son épouse.

— Je m'en suis sortie, c'est l'essentiel

Harry ne lui en demanda pas davantage, ne préférant pas savoir — ou n'imaginant que trop bien — quels étaient les pires cauchemars d'une femme enceinte.

— Je vais faire un tour au grenier pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres créatures ou sortilèges dangereux, décida Harry. Hors de question que tu remontes là-haut tant que je ne suis pas certain que tu ne risques rien.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre ! protesta Ginny d'une voix assez forte pour que James lève les yeux vers elle.

— Tu attends un bébé, rappela Harry.

— Et Angelina, quand elle attendait Freddy, elle n'était pas Auror ?

— Elle faisait de la paperasserie au bureau, indiqua Harry. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre son bébé en danger.

— D'accord, d'accord, abandonna Ginny. Va voir si tu veux.

Le grenier était très encombré et Harry se demanda comment Ginny allait dégager suffisamment de place pour y installer les elfes. Il passa l'heure suivante à lancer des sorts de repérage et à appliquer des sortilèges protecteurs, pour prévenir toute apparition de magie noire.

**ooOoo**

Durant les jours suivants, Ginny et Trotty trièrent les vieilleries et nettoyèrent l'endroit.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui, lui montra-t-elle deux jours plus tard en lui montrant un cheval à bascule. D'après Andromeda, Sirius l'adorait !

— Elle y a joué aussi ? interrogea Harry.

— Oui et ses sœurs aussi. J'avoue que ça m'a fait hésiter, mais je vais le garder quand même.

Harry grimaça aussi en pensant que Bellatrix avait touché l'objet. Mais il dut convenir qu'avec un bon sort de récurage et une nouvelle couche de peinture, cela ferait un jouet superbe.

Ginny jetait beaucoup aussi :

— Quand c'est hors d'usage et que cela ne nous rappelle rien, ce n'est plus la peine de garder les vieilleries, décréta-t-elle. Par contre, je vais garder les robes anciennes qui sont encore mettables. Cela fera des déguisements pour les enfants quand ils seront plus grands.

— Il faudra demander à Andromeda si elle veut garder des choses, proposa Harry. Elle a des aïeux qui ont grandi dans cette maison.

— Je l'ai appelée trois fois aujourd'hui, le rassura Ginny.

Au début de la semaine suivante, sa femme l'accueillit avec un sourire satisfait :

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui annonça-t-elle.

— Allons bon, fit Harry. Tu as été faire des courses ? la taquina-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle lui montra une malle qu'elle avait descendue au salon. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'approcher pour savoir quelles étaient les initiales en or terni qui se trouvaient sous la serrure.

— Tu crois qu'il l'a laissée là quand il s'est enfui chez mon père ? demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers l'objet.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je t'en laisse la primeur.

Harry fit jouer impatiemment les fermoirs et souleva le couvercle. Une formidable explosion le projeta en arrière. A peine toucha-t-il le sol qu'il roula sur lui-même et se dressa sur ses genoux, la baguette à la main. Un bouclier en jaillit mais le couvercle s'était refermé et la malle était redevenue inoffensive.

— Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny qui brandissait sa propre baguette.

— Je n'ai rien, répondit-il en s'inspectant.

Sa robe était noire, ainsi que ses mains et sans doute son visage. Soudain, il comprit et se mit à rire, doucement puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir des larmes.

— Tu… tu crois que c'est une blague ? risqua Ginny.

— Tu paries que sa mère a essayé aussi, quand il les a quittés ? demanda Harry en retour. T'imagines cette vieille harpie par terre et couverte de suie ?

A son tour, Ginny éclata de rire.

— C'est bête, finit-elle par juger. On ne saura jamais ce qu'il y a dedans !

— Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, la contredit Harry. Peut-être un mot de passe comme pour la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il se rapprocha de la malle et murmura :

— Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il crut avoir gagné quand le couvercle s'entrouvrit mais il ne gagna qu'une bouffée de suie supplémentaire — heureusement sans explosion — ce qui fit derechef pouffer son épouse.

— Je trouverai, promit-il.

Deux heures plus tard, noir des pieds à la tête, il s'avoua momentanément vaincu. Le lendemain, il tenta encore sa chance, essayant de se rappeler de toutes les anecdotes qu'il avait pu entendre sur la jeunesse de son parrain, mais ne gagna pour sa peine que des émanations poudreuse et — quand l'objet semblait se lasser de ses tentatives — des explosions renversantes.

— J'en ai parlé à maman qui en a parlé à George. Si tu amènes le coffre de Sirius au Terrier, dimanche prochain, il verra s'il peut t'aider, lui indiqua Ginny le vendredi soir.

— Au point où j'en suis..., accepta Harry.

Le samedi après-midi, après qu'il fut rentré de sa séance d'entraînement avec ses collègues, Ginny lui montra l'avancée des travaux. La moitié de la surface du grenier avait été dégagée et les artefacts restants étaient soigneusement rangés, nettoyés et étiquetés.

— Ce n'est plus un grenier, sourit Harry.

— Le bric-à-brac qui est chez mes parents me suffit, décréta Ginny. Je n'ai gardé que ce qui peut servir. Ce que j'aimerais faire, maintenant, c'est monter une cloison pour isoler la partie débarras et installer de l'autre côté une chambre avec salle de bain.

— On pourrait en profiter pour refaire toute la plomberie, proposa Harry. On a gardé l'ancienne quand on a emménagé ici.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je vais demander à Ron de nous conseiller un artisan-plombier pour faire le travail.

— Il faudra qu'il évite de nous envoyer quelqu'un de chez Flamel, précisa Harry. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des esprits frappeurs dans mes tuyauteries.

Peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait indirectement donné un coup de pouce à la police magique pour faire condamner pour fraude l'ancien Maitre de guilde, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

**ooOoo**

Après le repas dominical, Ron et George demandèrent à Harry de déposer la malle de Sirius dans le jardin et commencèrent à la bombarder de sorts.

— On ne peut peut-être pas deviner le mot de passe, mais les sortilèges farceurs peuvent être contournés, expliqua Ron. Laisse faire les pros et admire.

Une heure plus tard, les deux sorciers facétieux étaient noirs des pieds à la tête et avaient fait un certain nombre de vols planés à travers la pelouse, à la grande joie des enfants qui riaient aux éclats à chaque explosion. Par contre la malle était toujours obstinément fermée.

— Il était fort, reconnut Ron vexé.

— Tu crois que ça résisterait à un pétard amélioré ? demanda George.

— Pas question de prendre le risque d'abimer ce qu'il y a dedans, protesta Harry.

— Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! rétorqua Ron.

Pendant ce temps Andromeda, qui avait admiré avec tout le reste de la famille les efforts et déconvenues des deux sorciers, s'avança vers le coffre et l'examina soigneusement.

— Attention ! la mit en garde Ginny. Ça réagit au quart de tour.

— Nymphadora Tonks, prononça tranquillement la cousine de Sirius.

Avec un petit 'plop' le couvercle s'ouvrit en grand.

— Il suffisait de me demander, fit remarquer Andromeda en allant se rasseoir sous les regards éberlués des autres membres de la famille.

La malice qu'il y avait dans son regard rappela à Harry les photographies qu'il avait de Sirius à dix-sept ans.

— Nymphadora Tonks ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Vous le saviez depuis le début ?

— Non, pas du tout. Mais je viens de me rappeler que, lorsque j'ai revu Sirius quelque temps après sa fugue, il m'avait dit qu'il pardonnerait à ses parents tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait le jour où ils acceptaient de prononcer le nom de ma fille. Manifestement, ce jour n'est jamais arrivé.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si cela lui était égal. Elle était visiblement plus sensible à l'hommage que lui avait fait Sirius qu'au mépris de Walburga et Orion. De sa baguette, Harry fit glisser la malle vers Andromeda.

— A vous l'honneur, l'invita-t-il.

Le contenu rappelait ce que Harry avait trouvé dans les affaires de sa mère : d'anciens livres de cours, des copies — avec de très bonnes notes — et des vieilles robes d'uniforme. Mais au fond, il y avait des lettres que Sirius avaient reçues des personnes qu'il aimait le plus : son oncle Alphard, ses amis de Gryffondor et Andromeda elle-même.

Harry mit les premiers en tas de côté pour les découvrir plus tard mais rendit les siennes à Andromeda. Elle les reçut avec émotion et promit :

— Je te les rendrai quand je les aurai relues.

Harry allait replacer toutes les affaires dans le coffre, quand un éclat de lumière le fit se pencher et tâtonner pour trouver l'objet qui lui avait échappé. C'était un soldat de plomb, tout terni, dont les couleurs d'uniforme étaient tellement écaillées que nul n'aurait pu dire à quelle armée il avait appartenu.

— C'est Cairns Fotheringham, fit la voix d'Andromeda derrière lui.

— Cairns qui ?

— Fotheringham. C'était un grand stratège, si je me souviens bien. C'était le sorcier préféré de Regulus.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis elle précisa :

— Je sais que Regulus a un jour offert cette figurine à Sirius, mais je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances. Avant Poudlard, ils étaient très liés, tous les deux.

Harry regarda un moment le petit soldat, avant de délicatement le reposer au fond de la malle.

**ooOoo**

**Note** : Si vous voulez savoir comment Sirius a hérité de Cairns Fotheringham, il vous faudra lire le chapitre 6 du recueil de nouvelles nommé 'Grimauld Place', d'Alohomora. (vois dans mes favoris)

* * *

**16/01/2010** : Normalement, **j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires** (oui, les 170), qu'ils soient signés ou anonyme (par MP ou sur le forum consacré). Vous avez le droit de protester si vous avez l'impression que je vous ai oublié !

**Sur les date de naissance des enfant...** vous avez été nombreux à poser des questions :

Ce que l'on sait : dans l'épilogue, on est en 2017 (1998 + 19 ans) et James entre en seconde année, Albus et Rose en première année, Hugo et Lily ont encore deux ans à attendre.

Compte tenu que les élèves doivent avoir 11 ans révolus pour leur rentrée en septembre, on sait donc que :  
- **James** est né entre _septembre 2004 et aout 2005_ (pour avoir 11 ans au 1er septembre 2016)  
- **Albus** et **Rose** sont nés entre _septembre 2005 et aout 2006_ (pour avoir 11 ans au 1er septembre 2017)  
- **Hugo** et **Lily** sont nés entre _septembre 2007 et aout 2008_ (pour avoir 11 ans au 1er septembre 2019)

- Pour des raisons de scénario, j'ai fait naitre **James** à la fin de la période possible, en _juillet 2005_.

- De ce fait, **Albus** est coincé entre avril et aout 2006. J'ai choisi _juin 2006_ ce qui amène la conception en septembre 2005, quand James a 2 mois et demi. (J'aurais pu attendre encore 6 semaines, ou prévoir un accouchement prématuré, mais je ne l'ai pas fait)

- J'avais besoin d'une Hermione non enceinte au plus tôt possible dans les Réformateurs. J'ai donc amenée **Rose** à naitre dans la première moitié de la période, en _janvier 2006_. C'est pour ça qu'elle a 6 mois de plus que Albus, bien qu'ils soient de la même année à Poudlard.

- Par pitié pour Ginny, j'ai au contraire repoussé en fin de période la naissance de **Lily** qui est prévue pour _mai 2008_. Hugo nait au même moment, comme ça je n'ai fait qu'un seul passage pour l'annonce des deux grossesses (emballez, c'est pesé !).

**ooOoo**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Prendre ses responsabilités** , où vous retrouverez un des personnages de mon invention croisé dans Les Bâtisseurs (tenter de deviner qui c'est va occuper votre semaine ;-).

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' seront postées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**


	4. IV : Assumer ses responsabilités

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**IV : Assumer ses responsabilités  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Septembre 1999 : Harry entre chez les Aurors  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique**  
**17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter**  
**04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 19 avril au 30 mai 2006

A la mi-avril, alors qu'Owen faisait des courses durant l'heure de déjeuner, Harry se trouvait seul dans un café du Chemin de Traverse où il avait commandé un sandwich. Il était en train de terminer quand quelqu'un s'installa sur la chaise libre qui lui faisait face. Il regarda l'intrus avec surprise : il était rare qu'on ose ainsi le déranger, c'est pourquoi il ne prenait pas toujours la peine de se métamorphoser. Il ne put retenir une petite grimace en reconnaissant l'importun. C'était St-John Bielinski, l'avocat avec qui il avait croisé le fer plus d'un an auparavant.

— Je vois que vous m'en voulez encore, Monsieur Potter, le salua l'homme en réponse à son expression.

— Ça vous étonne ? lui retourna l'Auror sans prendre la peine d'être poli.

— Disons que je trouve votre rancune mal placée. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, je suis tout aussi attaché à la justice que vous.

— En aidant les utilisateurs de magie noire à rester en liberté ? railla Harry.

Bielinski se renversa sur sa chaise et répondit :

— Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Mrs Grimstone et de cette histoire de Sectumsempra. Quels sont les éléments qui vous donnent la certitude que c'est bien elle qui a lancé ces sorts sur son fils ?

— Vous pensez vraiment que l'enfant s'est blessé tout seul ?

— Non, plus maintenant. Mais figurez-vous que c'était la version qu'ils m'avaient donnée avant le premier procès et ils n'en n'ont pas démordu. Savez-vous que c'est sur l'avocat que les délinquants testent leurs mensonges ?

— Est-ce une raison pour les défendre ?

— Nous n'avons pas toujours les éléments nous permettant de mettre leur parole en cause. Et la police n'est pas infaillible non plus. Par contre, il arrive régulièrement que les protestations d'innocence soient parfaitement fondées. Devons-nous vous laisser mettre des innocents en prison sous prétexte que les coupables mentent ?

Harry ne se laissa pas entraîner dans ce débat. Il revint sur le cas qui le préoccupait.

— Donc, pour vous, Mrs Grimstone, que tout désigne comme coupable dans cette affaire, devait être laissée en liberté parce que je n'avais pas de preuves recevables contre elle ?

— Mrs Grimstone devait être laissée en liberté parce que vous n'aviez d'autres éléments que votre intime conviction pour la désigner comme coupable.

— Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a blessé cet enfant ! s'indigna Harry.

— Si ce n'est pas elle et que vous la punissez, le coupable sera toujours en liberté et la justice n'en sortira pas grandie. Les coupables ne sont pas interchangeables, vous le savez fort bien.

— Mais les parents sont, au mieux, complices. Est-ce normal de les laisser aller sans punition aucune ?

— Est-ce ma faute si vous n'avez pas réuni de preuves indiscutables contre eux ? riposta Bielinski.

Harry pris de court par cette attaque laissa échapper sa chance de répondre, et l'avocat continua :

— Mon opposition vous a obligé à sortir le grand jeu pour prouver que l'enfant a été volontairement blessé et que les parents n'ont pas joué leur rôle protecteur. Du coup, un retrait définitif de leurs droits parentaux a été prononcé. C'est une décision très rare que vous n'auriez jamais obtenue sans la procédure d'appel et la démonstration que cela vous a amené à développer.

— Vous essayez de me dire que c'est grâce à vous si Benjamin a été mis en sûreté ? demanda Harry, soufflé par tant d'impudence.

— C'est grâce au système de la défense, oui. Cela vous a obligé à avoir un meilleur dossier, et la décision qui en a découlé a été davantage adaptée à la situation. Pour le premier juge, le sort reçu par l'enfant était sévère mais pas forcément noir. En appel, plus personne ne pouvait le contester.

Harry n'avait pas vu les évènements sous cet angle. Il n'était cependant pas entièrement satisfait du résultat qu'il avait obtenu :

— Votre opposition systématique à toutes les preuves présentées par la police et les Aurors peut aussi permettre aux coupables de s'en tirer à bon compte, rappela Harry.

— Je pense qu'il y a moins de coupables relaxés que d'innocents en prison, malheureusement, regretta le défenseur. Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que nous tentons tous les deux, à notre façon, de faire baisser ces deux chiffres.

— Vous pensez vraiment que la mère puisse ne pas avoir envoyé le sort ? demanda Harry après un moment de réflexion.

— C'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons pas écarter sous prétexte que nous avons envie de venger ce pauvre gosse, affirma Bielinski. D'accord, il y a une forte probabilité que ce soit elle, mais cela peut aussi être une autre personne, qu'elle se sent obligée de protéger pour des raisons qui nous échappent.

— Donc vous admettez qu'il y a une très forte probabilité qu'elle soit directement ou indirectement coupable, pointa Harry.

— Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on a le droit de se baser sur la statistique pour envoyer une personne à Azkaban ? l'interrogea Bielinski. A partir de quel pourcentage de certitude peut-on condamner quelqu'un, selon vous ? Et surtout, quel critère utilisez-vous pour chiffrer ce taux ?

Harry songea soudain à Sirius. Quelle avait été la probabilité de sa culpabilité quand on l'avait arrêté au milieu de cadavres de Moldus, la baguette à la main ? Quelle avait été celle qu'il ait bien été le Gardien des Potter ? Remus lui-même n'aurait-il pas témoigné contre lui s'il y avait eu un procès ?

Son visage dut montrer le cours que suivaient ses pensées car c'est sur un ton plus conciliant que Bielinski poursuivit :

— Mon boulot est de vous obliger à monter des dossiers qui tendent vers les cent pour cent de certitude. J'ai trouvé votre argumentation passionnante parce que, pour une fois, on ne s'en tenait pas à la répétition d'un rapport plus ou moins bien ficelé. Vous avez réellement démontré ce qui était arrivé au môme, sans vous contenter d'asséner vos certitudes. Vos témoins ont exposé des faits, pas des interprétations de ce qu'ils ont cru voir ou entendre. C'était un vrai dossier.

Harry le considéra un moment avant de demander :

— Vous n'auriez pas été élevé du côté moldu ?

— Ma mère est une Moldue, reconnut son interlocuteur un peu sur la défensive.

— Vous aimeriez qu'on s'aligne sur leur procédure et leurs procédés de preuve, c'est ça ? continua Harry.

— Je me disais bien que vous ne pouviez pas avoir tout sorti de votre chapeau, sourit l'avocat. Nous parlons bien de la même chose, oui. Du point de vue des libertés publiques, nous avons beaucoup de retard chez les sorciers.

Ce n'est pas Harry qui pouvait dire le contraire. Il se rappela les manœuvres d'Ombrage pour lui faire rater son audience lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et les difficultés de Dumbledore pour faire entendre son témoin. Il avait bien entendu été indigné par le procédé à l'époque et, bien qu'il soit maintenant passé du côté de l'accusation, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Ce qui s'était passé était choquant d'un point de vue procédural.

Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait dire à cet homme. Il se pencha vers lui et lui conseilla :

— Ecrivez un mémoire qui compare les deux procédures et indiquez ce qui, à votre avis, devrait évoluer pour nous. N'hésitez pas à utiliser des exemples moldus où les preuves de l'innocence d'une personne ont pu être apportées par la défense grâce aux mécanismes de protection des droits des accusés. Envoyez ça directement au bureau du ministre de la Magie. Sa secrétaire s'appelle Mandy Brocklehurst.

Bielinski, visiblement stupéfait, le contempla longuement avant de s'enquérir :

— Avez-vous l'intention d'appuyer ma demande ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête :

— Je serais sans doute en désaccord avec vous sur un certain nombre de points. Et puis ce n'est pas ma spécialité et je n'ai donc aucune légitimité à faire valoir mon point de vue. C'est votre combat, pas le mien.

— Vous auriez été un allié de poids, insista Bielinski qui semblait se demander à quel jeu jouait Harry.

— Justement, ça m'oblige à faire attention où je mets les pieds, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas oublié le fiasco qui avait failli découler de son intervention dans les élections de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, assura-t-il. Le ministre Shacklebolt est du genre à s'attacher au mérite des gens, sans égard pour leur origine ou leurs relations. Nous avons un bon ministre, profitez-en.

Harry n'était pas porté sur l'orgueil, mais il éprouva une grande satisfaction en découvrant une toute nouvelle lueur de respect dans le regard que l'avocat posait sur lui. Bielinski se leva et lui tendit la main :

— J'ai été très heureux de parler avec vous, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de nous rencontrer.

— Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas souhaiter vous avoir en face de moi lors d'une audience, fit Harry en souriant pour atténuer la remarque.

— Je le prends comme un compliment. Bonne après-midi, Monsieur Potter.

En regardant l'homme s'éloigner, Harry songea qu'il allait sans doute regretter la suggestion qu'il lui avait faite. Mais il savait qu'il avait assumé ses responsabilités envers sa communauté.

**ooOoo**

Un mois plus tard environ, en rentrant chez lui, Harry trouva Ginny affalée sur un des fauteuils du salon

— C'est le bébé qui t'épuise ainsi ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son ventre bien arrondi par ses six mois de grossesse.

— C'est James ! Cet enfant me rendra folle, affirma-t-elle. Devine où je l'ai retrouvé après l'avoir laissé seul dans cette pièce pour aller parler deux minutes avec Trotty ?

— Derrière le canapé ? tenta Harry.

Le samedi précédent, il avait eu un moment de panique en ne voyant plus son fils dans la pièce alors qu'il lisait tranquillement tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Bien que l'enfant ne marche pas encore, il était allé le chercher jusqu'au vestibule, et s'apprêtait à lancer un _Hominum Revelio_ pour le localiser, quand le lampadaire se trouvant à côté du canapé avait basculé brusquement, indiquant où se trouvait le petit chenapan. Harry avait retenu le luminaire de justesse, et l'amusement innocent que cela avait provoqué chez son fils avait dissuadé le père de faire le moindre reproche à l'impénitent.

— Même pas, répondit Ginny. J'avais mal fermé la porte et cette fripouille en a profité pour sortir. Il avait grimpé les six premières marches de l'escalier, quand je suis remontée de la cuisine. Tu te rends compte, s'il était tombé en arrière, il aurait pu se faire très mal !

— Comment a-t-il fait ? Il marche, maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

— Il se traine toujours, mais il va effroyablement vite, répondit Ginny l'air écœurée. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que cela va donner quand il marchera pour de bon.

— Mais comment a-t-il fait pour monter les marches ? interrogea Harry perplexe.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas attendu qu'il en grimpe une nouvelle pour le récupérer. Je suppose qu'il s'est hissé, degré par degré. Il est doué quand même ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où perçait la fierté.

— Où est-il ? Déjà au lit ?

— Oui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il a failli s'endormir sur sa soupe. Faut croire que les bêtises, ça fatigue !

**ooOoo**

Le surlendemain, Hermione les appela par cheminée alors qu'ils se mettaient à table. Elle leur demanda de passer la voir une fois qu'ils auraient terminé leur repas.

— Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure, répondit Harry qui avait pris la communication.

— J'espère que c'est rien de grave, s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Hermione ne paraissait pas particulièrement catastrophée, la rassura Harry. Juste excitée.

— Oh, tu crois qu'ils ont une annonce familiale à nous faire ? Leur numéro deux se serait annoncé plus tôt que prévu chez eux aussi ?

Hermione avait repris le travail à peine trois mois après la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait embauché une elfe pour s'occuper du bébé, s'arrangeant avec sa chef de département pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle le midi et allaiter son enfant. Harry était certain qu'elle ne désirait pas s'arrêter si vite pour une seconde grossesse.

— J'imagine mal Hermione faire ce genre d'erreur, douta Harry.

— Il est certain que cela ne peut arriver qu'à moi, rétorqua Ginny d'un ton pincé.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! protesta Harry. C'est juste que Hermione...

Un coup d'œil sur Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'il s'enfonçait. Il changea sa stratégie de défense :

— Tu es une mère tellement formidable que notre second bébé n'a pas voulu attendre davantage pour venir nous rejoindre. Comment lui en vouloir ?

— Bien rattrapé, convint Ginny en l'embrassant.

Après avoir terminé leur dessert, ils laissèrent James, qui était déjà couché sous la garde de Miffy et Trotty, puis Harry et Ginny Cheminèrent jusqu'au centre commercial où se trouvait la cheminée publique en forme de voiture qui desservait le quartier de leurs amis. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient accueillis par une Hermione toute excitée qui ne semblait pas tenir en place et un Ron maussade. Cela ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'annonce que Ginny avait imaginée.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et portèrent leur attention sur Hermione qui entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet :

— J'ai reçu un hibou de Drago Malefoy, annonça-t-elle.

— Tiens ! Que devient-il ? s'intéressa Ginny.

— Il ne te fait pas d'ennuis, j'espère, s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a fondé une société de potions qu'il vend par correspondance. Il fabrique, entre autre, de la potion Tue-loup et fait des recherches pour l'améliorer.

— Malefoy œuvrant pour le bien des loups-garous ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire, s'exclama Harry.

— C'est pas si illogique que ça, réfuta Hermione. Il a besoin de travailler car la plupart des biens qui appartenaient à son père ont été saisis par le Ministère. Avec son passé, trouver un emploi n'était sans doute pas facile et se mettre à son compte était donc une alternative logique. Il n'était pas mauvais en potions et il a décidé de se lancer sur ce marché. Rien d'étonnant.

— Mais faire des recherches sur la potion Tue-loup ! s'étonna l'Auror. Pour quelqu'un qui méprise les créatures magiques comme lui…

— C'était un produit très difficile à trouver dans les apothicaireries, expliqua Hermione, et d'un point de vue économique, c'est donc un excellent choix. Et comme son produit est vraiment bon, beaucoup de loups-garous se fournissent chez lui maintenant. En outre, ils apprécient énormément d'être livrés à domicile car c'est très difficile pour eux d'entrer dans un magasin et de demander un produit qui révèle leur condition.

— Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que Malefoy fait ça ? questionna Harry.

— Je viens de l'apprendre. Je connaissais le nom de sa société car des loups-garous m'en avaient parlé, et je la conseillais à ceux qui répugnaient à se fournir en magasin. Par contre, je ne savais pas que c'était lui le préparateur.

— Et pourquoi t'a-t-il écrit ? demanda Ginny.

— C'est de ça dont je voudrais vous parler. Avant de mettre sur le marché une nouvelle version du produit, il voudrait faire des essais. Il affirme pouvoir trouver des volontaires parmi ses clients mais, comme la formule est complètement différente de celle actuellement utilisée, il ne peut garantir que ce ne soit sans danger. Il ne le dit pas clairement mais je pense qu'il veut s'assurer que, si ça tourne mal, on ne lui reproche pas de les avoir tués volontairement.

Cela réduisit les Potter au silence. Harry regarda Ron qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout l'entretien. Son ami était resté debout, regardant par la fenêtre, comme s'il s'interdisait d'intervenir dans la discussion. Harry en déduisit que l'idée qu'Hermione collabore avec Drago lui déplaisait souverainement mais qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments valables à lui opposer, au vu des enjeux que cela impliquait.

— Hermione, tu attends quoi de nous ? Ce genre de question, c'est plutôt ton rayon, remarqua Harry.

— Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, tout simplement.

— Comme toi, on a envie d'aider des loups-garous. Ça apporterait quoi, cette nouvelle formule ?

— D'après Malefoy, ça bloquerait complètement la transformation et permettrait aux loups-garous de passer les nuits de pleine lune normalement.

— Ce serait formidable ! s'écria Ginny.

— Je me demande si ce n'est pas trop beau pour être vrai, avoua Hermione. Sans compter qu'en testant ce produit miracle nous risquons de tuer des gens.

— On ne peut pas s'assurer autrement que ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Ginny.

— Il a déjà vérifié sur des rats et des loups que le produit n'empoisonnait pas l'organisme du sujet, développa Hermione. Mais il demeure toujours un risque quand on passe à l'être humain. Essayer les potions sur un petit nombre d'humains avant de les généraliser est une étape indispensable à toute nouvelle médication.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une bonne nouvelle, jugea Harry. Même si la potion ne marche pas, c'est déjà une avancée en termes de recherche. Qu'en pense ton département ?

— Je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. Je voulais y réfléchir avant d'en discuter avec eux. Et il y a autre chose : Malefoy m'invite à visiter son atelier.

Ron émit un grognement désapprobateur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua :

— Ron croit que c'est un piège.

— Pardon de ne pas être convaincu par le nouveau Drago, sauveur de l'humanité, fit son mari sans se retourner.

— Je ne vois pas ce que je risque à y aller, argumenta Hermione.

— Tu veux y aller seule ? demanda Harry.

— Non, je pense me faire accompagner par un collègue. Nous sommes formés à faire face à de nombreuses créatures, alors je ne vois pas ce que Drago pourrait nous faire, assura-t-elle.

Harry se demanda si ce discours leur était adressé ou si c'était une façon de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne risquait rien.

— Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? proposa Harry après réflexion.

— Vues les relations entre vous, je pense que ce serait de la provocation, refusa Hermione.

Ron grogna de nouveau et Harry devina qu'il avait fait la même proposition et s'était fait éconduire avec les mêmes arguments.

— Compte tenu que c'est une invitation officielle, que pensez-vous que Drago ait derrière la tête ? argumenta Ginny. Faire disparaître discrètement Hermione pour se venger de Harry ?

— Il peut la prendre en otage, répondit Ron en pivotant pour leur faire face.

— Pour demander quoi ? opposa Hermione. Il a refait sa vie, il est marié, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fiche tout ça en l'air ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui était l'épouse de son ancien ennemi, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un ton furieux il martela :

— On parle de celui qui a tenté de tuer Dumbledore et qui a essayé jusqu'au bout de livrer Harry à son maître. Harry, tu aurais dû le laisser rôtir dans la Salle sur Demande, on aurait la paix au moins !

— S'il est vraiment en train d'inventer une potion qui guérit les loups-garous, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser mourir, opposa Harry.

— C'est un Serpentard ! Pourquoi il aiderait les garous ?

— Il gagne de l'argent en le faisant, avança Hermione. La potion ne guérit pas les loups-garous. Ils devront la prendre à chaque pleine lune, toute leur vie.

— Si tous les loups-garous du monde entier en achètent, ça représente un joli paquet de gallions, remarqua Ginny.

— En plus, il acquerra une renommée qui lui permettra d'en gagner plus, ajouta Hermione. Le maître de Guilde des apothicaires pourra l'aider à développer son affaire.

— Et les Malefoy redoreront leur blason à peu de frais, fit Ron d'une voix dégoûtée. Fantastique !

— On ne va pas condamner tous les loups-garous à subir cette malédiction, juste pour se venger des Malefoy, s'énerva Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas que cette potion permettrait d'éradiquer définitivement cette maladie ? Plus de transformation, plus de contamination !

— Tu veux dire que les loups-garous n'existeraient plus au bout d'une génération ? se réjouit Harry.

— Pas tout à fait, tempéra Hermione. D'abord, la mettre à disposition dans tous les pays prendra du temps. D'autre part, certains garous n'en voudront pas, car ils sont fiers de ce qu'ils sont.

— Comment peut-on être fiers d'être loup-garou ? s'étonna Ginny.

— C'est une façon de supporter ce qui leur arrive chaque mois, expliqua Hermione. Voldemort a joué là-dessus pour les convaincre de s'allier à lui. Il leur a décrit un monde où ils n'auraient plus à se cacher ni à avoir honte de leur nature.

Harry observa pensivement Hermione. Il était certain qu'elle avait prit la décision de se rendre chez Drago et de soutenir sa demande. Alors pourquoi les avait-elle fait venir ? Un regard sur Ron lui apporta la réponse. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour convaincre son mari.

— Ron, demanda-t-il, tu crois qu'on vivrait mieux en sachant que Drago en bave ?

— Ça te ferait plaisir de le voir se pavaner au Ministère ? lui retourna Ron.

— Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas à moi ou qu'il ne tente pas de s'attaquer à la politique que nous défendons, cela m'indiffère, répondit Harry avec franchise.

— En règle général, plus nous humilions nos ennemis, plus nous avons de chances de les voir se dresser ensuite contre nous pour se venger, appuya Hermione. Si nous lui donnons une chance, il s'en rappellera peut-être.

— Vous êtes biens naïfs. Il est capable de vous nuire juste pour le plaisir, assura Ron.

— Je ne pense pas, affirma Harry. Je l'ai vu avec Voldemort. S'il y a une leçon qu'il a apprise en ce temps-là, c'est qu'il ne tire aucun plaisir de la souffrance des autres. Et nous non plus, Ron. S'il doit devenir le bienfaiteur des loups-garous, tant mieux pour les loups-garous. Si cela doit le rendre riche et respecté, cela ne nous retire rien à nous.

— Très bien, abandonna Ron. Faites comme vous voulez. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si ce saligaud se retourne contre vous.

**ooOoo**

Dix jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny passèrent chez leurs amis pour savoir comment la visite d'Hermione chez Malefoy s'était passée.

— J'appréhendais d'y aller, avoua-t-elle, mais, heureusement, il n'habite plus au manoir où nous avons été retenus. C'est plus petit, mais pas mal quand même. Drago nous a accueillis à la grille et nous a menés directement à l'atelier de potions qu'il a fait construire dans le parc.

— Tu étais avec qui ? demanda Ginny.

— Amos Diggory. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il n'était pas plus favorable à un Malefoy que vous. Mais même lui n'a rien trouvé à redire.

Harry se demanda ce que le père de Cédric pensait des loups-garous. Il avait le souvenir d'un homme assez dur envers les créatures magiques. Hermione continua :

— Figurez-vous que Drago emploie une dizaine d'elfes.

— Il les paye ? se fit préciser Harry.

— Oui, à ce qu'il semble.

— Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Moi, je ne vois que les elfes qui viennent s'inscrire pour que je les aide à trouver des employeurs. Malefoy ne s'est pas adressé au Ministère pour les trouver, du coup cela s'est passé sans qu'on s'en mêle. Comme en plus il les loge, ils n'ont pas fait de demande pour habiter à la résidence de Pré-au-Lard. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre : à long terme, nous espérons que les elfes n'aient plus besoin de notre aide.

— Ils sont bien traités ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Un certain Chiki, qui a le poste de contremaître, m'a fait visiter les locaux de fabrication. Tout m'a l'air bien tenu. Les elfes semblent très sûrs d'eux et on leur laisse une certaine marge d'autonomie dans leur travail. J'ai aussi bien observé leur attitude quand Drago leur parle : ils le regardent dans les yeux, ils ne se trémoussent pas comme beaucoup le font, et ils lui répondent et obéissent normalement, sans se précipiter par crainte d'être punis. Pas de courbettes obséquieuses non plus et une façon de parler aux humains très directe. J'en ai profité pour demander à voir leurs quartiers d'habitation. Je les ai trouvés spacieux et bien aérés. De vraies chambres, pas de placards ou de niches, comme je l'ai vu dans d'autres demeures.

— Il faut le voir pour le croire, commenta Ron.

— Ron pense que j'ai été abusée, confia Hermione.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! protesta-t-il.

— Et la potion ? demanda Harry coupant court à la polémique sur le langage non articulé de Ron.

— C'est là que cela devient intéressant. Drago affirme que ses produits sont plus efficaces si ce sont les elfes qui les élaborent. Il pense que le contact de la peau des elfes agit sur la qualité de la préparation.

Cette information laissa Harry et Ginny sans voix.

— Ce serait inespéré pour eux, finit par murmurer Ginny. Ils pourraient se spécialiser dans cette branche.

— C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, admit Hermione d'un ton ravi.

Ron grimaça et Harry compatit : voir Hermione rayonner grâce à Malefoy était un coup dur.

— Et la potion des loups-garous ? réitéra-t-il.

— Il nous en a confié une dose que j'ai donnée pour analyse au département des Mystères. S'ils estiment que les risques d'empoisonnement sont faibles, mon département donnera sans doute l'accord.

Hermione se rembrunit en disant ces mots et ses amis la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle termine de dévoiler sa pensée.

— Par contre, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus chagrin, Drago m'a un peu parlé des effets indésirables qu'il craint en cas d'échec. Il dit qu'il n'est pas impossible que cela agisse de façon contraire au but recherché et que cela rende ceux qui l'ont pris encore plus soumis à la lycanthropie.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Ils risquent de rester sous la forme de loup-garou même une fois la lune en décroissance, expliqua Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Et être encore plus agressif que la normale.

— Les volontaires sont au courant des risques ? demanda Harry.

—Il est évident que je ne permettrais pas que des personnes mal informées s'exposent à ce genre de conséquences, assura Hermione. Enfin, pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore qui nous allons contacter.

Ils méditèrent un moment sur ces écueils.

— L'autre jour, reprit Ginny en changeant de sujet, tu as dit que Malefoy était marié. Tu as rencontré son épouse ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai juste fait une petite enquête sur Drago après avoir reçu sa lettre et j'ai ainsi appris qu'il avait épousé Astoria Greengrass.

— Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Daphné ! s'étonna Harry.

— Daphnée était de notre année, mais c'est de sa petite sœur qu'il s'agit, expliqua Hermione. C'est une Poufsouffle.

— Quelle idée d'épouser les petites sœurs de ses camarades de classe, ironisa Ginny.

— Il parait que ça arrive même aux meilleurs, commenta Harry dans l'espoir de dérider Ron.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas sourire :

— Encore une alliance Serpento-Sang-pur, grommela-t-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne vont pas se reproduire !

**ooOoo**

Hermione les tint au courant des suites de la demande de Drago Malefoy concernant sa potion tue-loup améliorée. Dans un premier temps, la composition de la préparation avait été donnée à analyser aux Langues-de-Plomb. Une réunion avait ensuite été organisée entre Hermione qui représentait son service, Tristan Funestar, le chef de département des Mystères— auquel Harry avait déjà eu affaire — et Drago Malefoy.

— Ça a été assez surréaliste, raconta Hermione à ses amis. Pour commencer, Mr Funestar a accusé Malefoy de ne pas avoir transmis l'intégralité de la recette et de nous berner. Sans se démonter, Malefoy lui a demandé de justifier son accusation. Funestar a expliqué avoir tenté de reproduire la potion sans arriver au résultat contenu par les échantillons transmis. Malefoy a alors rappelé qu'il fallait que la potion soit réalisée par un elfe pour qu'elle corresponde, et Funestar l'a traité de menteur. La réunion a faillit en rester là.

— Funestar n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, se rappela Harry.

— Pas vraiment. Et Malefoy, s'il est beaucoup moins hautain que dans mes souvenirs, ne se laisse par marcher sur les pieds. Enfin bref, j'ai demandé au chef des Mystères d'admettre momentanément les allégations de Malefoy et de nous donner son avis sur l'efficacité potentielle du produit et son risque éventuel sur la santé des humains. Funestar a fini par avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas se prononcer car l'alliance des composants étaient peu usitée et qu'il fallait faire des expériences pour en savoir davantage. Malefoy a fait remarquer qu'il avait transmis son protocole d'essais sur les rats, les chiens et les loups, mais l'autre a prétendu que la démarche n'était pas rigoureuse, et ils ont commencé à se disputer sur les méthodes à suivre pour effectuer des essais incontestables. J'avoue que mes connaissances en potions étaient insuffisantes pour réellement comprendre leur débat.

Harry et ses amis étouffèrent un sourire. Imaginer Hermione dépassée par les connaissances de ses interlocuteurs les vengeait d'un certain nombre de discussions qu'ils avaient dû lui concéder faute de maîtriser le sujet aussi bien qu'elle.

— Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de débats, ils ont fini par convenir que des essais devaient être menés sur des loups-garous en commençant par des doses légères, qui seraient augmentées progressivement pour atteindre la quantité susceptible d'être efficace sur la lycanthropie. Le reste de la réunion a été utilisé pour qu'ils signent tous les deux un protocole d'essai. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des volontaires.

— Ah oui, la dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé, tu te demandais où les trouver.

— J'ai étudié la façon dont procèdent les Moldus, indiqua Hermione. Pour faire simple, soit ils traitent des personnes malades qui acceptent de servir de cobaye en espérant être mieux soignées qu'auparavant, soit ils font prendre les produits à des personnes saines qui le font pour de l'argent. Enfin, ils utilisent des prisonniers qui gagnent, en échange, des réductions de peine.

— Ça veut dire quoi, personnes saines ? Qui ne sont pas malades ? demanda Ginny.

— Oui, c'est exactement ça. C'est pour tester non pas l'efficacité d'un produit, mais son innocuité. Cela ne peut servir pour nous car les loups-garous, même hors des périodes de pleine lune, vont nécessairement réagir différemment que les personnes qui n'ont pas été mordues. La question que je me pose c'est : est-ce que j'accepte n'importe quel loup-garou volontaire ou que je limite les essais à des prisonniers.

— Quelle différence ? demanda Harry.

— Déjà, nous pouvons contrôler plus efficacement les autres produits que les prisonniers ingéreront. Il est possible que certains aliments interagissent avec les ingrédients de la potion. L'autre avantage est que si l'expérience rate complètement et aggrave leur cas au lieu de le traiter, ils ne sont pas un danger pour les autres puisqu'ils sont enfermés.

— Le choix de prisonniers me parait évident, décréta Ginny.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, la contredit Hermione. Ils sont enfermés aujourd'hui, certes, mais tous n'ont pas été condamnés à la perpétuité. Donc que se passera-t-il le jour où ils auront purgé leur peine, si on a aggravé leur état au lieu de les soigner ?

— Fais ton expérience sur les perpétuités, proposa Harry.

— Contre quoi ? Il n'y a que les remises de peine qui les intéressent. On ne va pas faire sortir Greyback pour services rendus à la science.

A cette mention, Harry et Ginny frissonnèrent.

— De toute manière, vu ce qu'il a dit lors de son procès, il ne voudra jamais contribuer à guérir les loups-garous, remarqua Harry. Tu sais pour quelle raison les autres loups-garous qui sont à Azkaban ont été emprisonnés ?

— Alors déjà, il y a des personnes qui ont été condamnées pour vol, assez lourdement je dois dire, surtout si on considère qu'ils y ont été contraints par les lois qui les empêchaient de trouver du travail et gagner de quoi se nourrir. J'avoue que risquer leur vie ou les rendre encore plus dépendants de la lune ne m'enchante guère. Sinon on a ceux qui ont été condamnés pour avoir été complices des Mangemorts pendant la guerre ou encore pour avoir tué ou contaminé des personnes sous l'emprise de la lune.

— Pas des personnes qu'on envisage de gaité de cœur de relâcher avant leur terme, convint Harry.

— Ceux qui ont contaminé d'autres personnes correspondent à deux sortes de situations, précisa Hermione. Il y en a qui n'ont pas cherché à s'enfermer durant la nuit ou même se sont volontairement placés à proximité de leurs victimes potentielles. Ceux-là sont vraiment des gens dangereux. Mais il y a aussi ceux qui ont réellement essayé de protéger les autres en s'enfermant, mais dont les protections n'ont pas résisté à leur folie meurtrière. Tous comme les voleurs, ils ont été condamnés très lourdement alors qu'ils avaient démontré leur absence de volonté de nuire. On voit bien que les juges en ont profité pour les mettre hors-circuit, par peur et ignorance !

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils, preuve qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'injustice dont les loups-garous étaient régulièrement les victimes.

— Proposer à ces derniers de faire partie des cobayes pourrait à la fois leur permettre de sortir plus tôt et t'éviter de rendre leur liberté à des personnes dangereuses, pointa Harry.

— Mais si cela se passe mal, ils ne l'auront vraiment pas mérité, soupira Hermione.

— Ce sera leur choix, soutint Ginny. Tu leur expliqueras les enjeux, je suppose.

— Oui, mais des personnes emprisonnées depuis des années à qui on fait miroiter la liberté ont-elles vraiment leur libre-arbitre ?

— On peut avoir son libre arbitre et choisir de mourir pour une cause, rappela Harry. En ne les considérant pas capables de faire ce choix, c'est toi qui les exclus de la communauté humaine.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle rougit violemment et convint d'une voix contrite :

— Tu as raison. Eux aussi ont le droit de devenir des héros.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**23/01/2010** : On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond**.

Ce qu'est devenu **Drago **et ses nouvelles occupations viennent de la fic **Esprit de famille** de **Melusine2**, qui est publiée sur ce site (voir dans mes favoris). Les passages en question ne sont pas encore écrits, mais ça va venir.

Les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' seront postées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**

.

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

J'aimerais vous parler d'un projet que je viens de lancer, qui consiste à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, qui me sont **proposées par des lecteurs qui les ont appréciées**.

Vous pouvez aller les **consulter **et **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	5. V : Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**V : Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 04 juin au 28 novembre 2006

* * *

Au début du mois de juin, sortit en librairie un livre intitulé _Ascension et chute de Lord Voldemort _écrit par un certain Quentin Discrey. L'auteur avait réussi à plus ou moins reconstituer les origines familiales du mage noir ; les révélations sur l'ascendance moldue de ce dernier firent grand bruit dans la population sorcière. On en discuta bien entendu au Terrier.

— C'est extraordinaire qu'on trouve le nom de Voldemort sur la couverture d'un livre, remarqua Angelina. Pratiquement personne n'ose encore le prononcer.

— La bataille de Poudlard n'y est sans doute pas pour rien, avança Hermione. On l'a vu se battre contre des sorciers, enfin un en particulier, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un petit sourire en coin à Harry, et finalement être vaincu. Cela l'a naturellement rendu moins effrayant.

— Quelqu'un a lu ce livre ? demanda Harry refusant de polémiquer sur l'influence qu'il avait eue sur l'image de Voldemort auprès du grand public.

— Je l'ai parcouru, indiqua Hermione. Il y a pas mal d'imprécisions mais l'histoire des parents de Voldemort est assez exacte. Cela dit, cela ne concerne que le premier chapitre. L'essentiel du livre porte sur l'aspect politique : ses premiers recrutements, l'action du Ministère à l'époque, sa disparition, son retour et finalement sa mort.

— D'après ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette, le nom de tous les Mangemorts y est consigné, commenta Adromeda.

— L'auteur a été très prudent. Il ne charge que ceux qui ont été condamnés par le Magenmagot. Pour ceux qui ont été acquittés, il indique simplement qu'ils ont été jugés et que les charges ont été abandonnées. Discrey est moins intrépide que Skeeter.

— On ne s'en plaint pas, ironisa Harry.

— Par contre, continua Hermione, tu ne vas pas aimer ce qu'il indique sur Rogue. Il le classe sans ambages parmi les Mangemorts reconnus coupables. Il a même réussi à faire état d'une rumeur selon laquelle ce serait lui qui a tué Dumbledore.

— Pourtant, j'ai indiqué que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples quand je suis passé à la radio juste après la guerre ! s'exclama Harry, atterré. Ce Discrey aurait pu me demander ce que je savais à son sujet.

— Il t'a contacté, il y a six mois, signala Ginny depuis la chaise longue où elle était allongée, mais tu n'as pas répondu à son hibou.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?s'étonna Harry.

— Oui, son nom me dit quelque chose.

— Mais je suis sollicité deux fois par mois pour des articles sur la guerre. Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait parler de Rogue ! protesta-t-il.

— Tu lui aurais tout raconté ? l'interrogea Ron. Ce qu'il ressentait pour ta mère ? Le fait qu'il ait révélé la prophétie et entraîné la mort de tes parents ? Que tu as appris tout cela en fouillant dans ses souvenirs ? Qu'il a effectivement tué Dumbledore mais qu'une vision t'a appris que c'était prévu entre eux ? Enfin, Harry, tu sais bien pourquoi tu ne racontes jamais rien !

Cela fit taire Harry. Il pensa soudain qu'il aurait pu insister auprès de Kingsley pour que Rogue reçoive la médaille posthume à laquelle il avait droit, et que cela aurait pu établir officiellement le rôle positif du personnage. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard...

Toute la soirée, il remâcha cette conversation. Une fois dans son lit aux côtés de Ginny, il lui fit part de ses regrets.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu à être consacré comme un héros, observa-t-elle en retour. De son vivant, rien de son attitude ne montrait qu'il se souciait de l'opinion d'autrui. D'ailleurs, il ne t'a aidé que parce que tu étais le Survivant, le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort. Il ne t'aimait pas tellement en tant que personne.

Sans prendre garde au geste de protestation de Harry, elle conclut sa démonstration :

— Je ne pense pas que tu doives te sentir coupable de ne pas mettre ta réputation en jeu pour réhabiliter la sienne.

Même si Harry n'était pas encore complètement convaincu, Ginny avait mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et cela lui fit du bien. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant :

— D'accord, il n'aurait peut-être rien voulu venant de ma part, mais moi je sais ce que je lui dois. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La physionomie de Ginny se fit mi-attendrie, mi-agacée :

— Je suppose que si tu n'avais pas ces états d'âme tu ne serais pas Harry Potter, soupira-t-elle. Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui rendre hommage pour que tu puisses enfin te sentir quitte avec sa mémoire.

Harry réfléchit à la façon de perpétuer de manière positive le nom du sinistre professeur. Il contempla Ginny qui avait maintenant les yeux dans le vague, ses mains en train de caresser tendrement son ventre gravide, comme pour dire bonsoir au futur bébé. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle communiait ainsi avec leur enfant à naître. Il eut soudain une idée :

— Si c'est un garçon, on pourrait l'appeler Severus , proposa-t-il.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent brusquement et le regard qu'elle lui jeta était clairement horrifié. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma sans avoir émis un son, sans doute par crainte de froisser les sentiments de son mari en exprimant les siens. Il y eut un silence tendu avant qu'elle ne dise précautionneusement :

— Harry, tu es sérieux ? Tu te vois câliner un enfant qui s'appellerait Severus ?

Harry dut admettre qu'il était allé un peu loin.

— En second prénom ? tenta-t-il.

— Et qu'est ce qu'on va mettre devant ? demanda-t-elle. Merlin ? Parce que je ne vois aucun autre héros dont la réputation pourrait contrebalancer celle de Rogue.

Harry allait faire machine arrière quand il eut une illumination :

— Albus ! s'écria-t-il. On va l'appeler Albus.

L'expression de Ginny se radoucit considérablement.

— Albus, répéta-t-elle comme pour en tester la résonance. Albus Severus Potter. Toute une page de l'histoire contemporaine sorcière, non ?

— Nos enfants peuvent-ils être autre chose ? demanda doucement Harry.

— Tu as raison, admit-elle, alors autant le faire avec panache.

Elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et s'écria d'une voix pressante :

— Promets-moi juste une chose !

— Quoi, mon amour ?

— C'est toi qui l'annonceras à ma famille.

**ooOoo**

Le 25 juin 2006, le petit Albus Severus Potter naquit à Ste Mangouste. Comme il l'avait promis, ce fut Harry qui indiqua à la famille les prénoms qu'ils avaient choisis pour leur second enfant.

— Albus, c'est très joli, convint Molly après un moment de flottement.

Harry comprit que le second prénom ne serait pas souvent utilisé, ni révélé à des tiers par les membres de la famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, il eut d'autres soucis. Si James avait été moins demandeur envers sa mère à la fin de la grossesse de celle-ci, son attitude possessive ressurgit avec force quand son petit frère fut amené au square Grimmaurd.

Il montra immédiatement par son attitude qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir le nouveau venu dans les bras de sa mère. Harry et les elfes réussirent à détourner son attention quand Ginny s'occupa du nouveau-né le premier jour de leur retour de l'hôpital mais, le lendemain, en voyant son petit frère au sein en milieu de matinée, James fit une crise de colère d'une telle intensité que, effrayée par l'ampleur de sa réaction, Ginny fit venir sa mère en urgence pour lui demander conseil.

— Tu veux que je prenne ton grand à la maison quelques jours ? demanda Molly après avoir pris la mesure de la situation.

— J'ai peur qu'il croie que nous voulons l'abandonner au profit d'Albus si nous l'éloignons, déclina Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

— Et si tu partais vivre chez ta mère quelques jours avec le petit et que je restais ici à m'occuper de James, proposa Harry.

— Tu vois bien que c'est moi qu'il veut, fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix désolée.

Ils regardèrent le trublion, blotti contre sa mère, enfin silencieux. Il avait hurlé sans interruption pendant les trois-quart d'heure qu'avait duré la tétée — bien que Harry, qui l'avait emmené à l'autre bout de la maison, ne l'ait pas quitté. Il avait ensuite mis une demi-heure supplémentaire à se calmer quand Ginny avait confié Albus à son père pour reprendre son aîné contre elle.

Par la suite, la situation ne s'arrangea pas : non seulement James pleurait à gros sanglots quand sa mère prenait le petit dans ses bras mais, quand Albus dormait, son attitude obligeait Ginny à sévir contre lui. En effet, le caractère aventureux de l'enfant le poussait à faire des expériences dangereuses qu'il fallait contenir par des interdictions, ce qui mettait à mal la patience de l'explorateur en herbe. James alternait donc entre désespoir et colère.

Trois jours après son retour à la maison, Ginny était de nouveau en larmes :

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que cela se passe si mal ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère qui était venue pour tenter de l'aider. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir Albus aussi tôt, c'est ça ?

— On ne peux jamais savoir à l'avance, lui répondit Molly. Ron a plutôt bien accepté ton arrivée, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait des grands frères pour lui montrer l'exemple.

— Comment s'est passée l'arrivée de Charlie ? l'interrogea sa fille.

— Il avait six mois de plus, c'était donc différent. Il ne faut pas oublier que James est encore un bébé.

— Que dois-je faire, alors ? Je ne peux pas le laisser croire que je l'abandonne la moitié du temps et lui crier dessus quand je peux enfin m'occuper de lui !

— On ne peut pas lui demander à la fois de s'adapter à la nouvelle situation familiale et d'apprendre à gérer les colères inhérentes à son âge, admit Molly. Ça fait un peu trop pour un petit garçon comme lui. Je pense qu'il faut que tu le rassures sur le fait qu'il n'a pas perdu ton amour mais que tu sois ferme sur le reste.

— Pour le rassurer, il faudrait que je passe presque tout mon temps avec lui. Qui va s'occuper d'Albus ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Déjà, si tu le nourris et que tu le gardes près de toi la nuit, c'est déjà beaucoup. De plus, tu n'es pas toute seule pour t'occuper de lui, ma chérie. Dans la journée, Miffy peut le bercer et lui nettoyer sa couche. Le soir, Harry lui donnera son bain et le câlinera.

— N'est-ce pas injuste pour lui ?

— Tout dépend de la façon dont il le prend. Si la situation ne lui convient pas, il le fera savoir à sa façon et il sera temps d'appliquer une autre solution. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu tellement plus de temps pour toi, entre les jumeaux et Ron, mais tu ne sembles pas t'en porter plus mal.

Ginny s'arrangea donc pour s'occuper le plus possible de son aîné pendant ses instants d'éveil et profiter au mieux des moments où il dormait — sieste et nuit — pour prendre Albus près d'elle. Après quelques ajustements, ils parvinrent à trouver une organisation qui semblait pourvoir aux besoins de James et satisfaire le nouveau né qui s'accommodait de tous les bras aimants qui s'occupaient de lui.

Sur les conseils d'Hermione qui était à la pointe des théories moldues sur l'éducation, elle indiqua à James les sentiments qu'il ressentait et lui réaffirma à quel point il était aimé de ses parents. Elle utilisa aussi cette méthode pour l'aider à comprendre et surmonter le déplaisir causé par multiples interdictions qui canalisaient sa découverte du monde.

Ginny expliqua également la situation à Albus pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas par indifférence qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Cependant la jeune mère se sentait coupable envers son nouveau-né et le premier mois fut difficile pour tout le monde. Mais, finalement, James toléra mieux la présence de son frère, ce qui permit à ses parents de souffler un peu.

**ooOoo**

Au cours de l'été, Harry s'était plusieurs fois demandé si Bielinski avait suivi son conseil et avait sollicité le Ministère pour améliorer la procédure judiciaire. Il l'avait plusieurs fois croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère aux alentours des salles de jugement du Magenmagot, mais n'avait échangé avec lui qu'un vague signe de tête relativement froid. Hermione de son côté, attendait toujours le feu vert du département des Mystères qui ne semblait pas pressé pour rendre son verdict sur l'échantillon de potion de Drago qui lui avait été transmis. La jeune femme ne pouvait donc que ronger son frein.

Harry eut cependant des sujets de satisfaction. Ses propres efforts pour faire évoluer leur manière de travailler avaient porté leurs fruits. Le pôle de recherche mis sur pied par Ron avait livré les portoloins jumeaux imaginés par Owen et lui au printemps précédent. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser l'une des cinq pièces que possédait son service, mais des collègues en avaient fait bon usage et étaient venus les féliciter de leur invention. Faucett leur avait indiqué qu'il attendait des artisans une autre livraison : une version miniaturisée des doubles tableaux qu'ils avaient utilisés dans l'affaire du trafic international de produits de magie noire. Ils pourraient ainsi surveiller des lieux à distance, de façon discrète.

En septembre, soit cinq mois après sa rencontre avec l'avocat, Harry eut enfin la conviction que leur entretien avait été fécond.

— Ils sont en train de nous concocter un sale truc, à la Justice magique , annonça un matin Nat Proudfoot, le partenaire de Seamus Finnigan, à la pause-café.

— Quel genre ? demanda Michael Corner.

— Ils vont revoir toutes la procédure de jugement. Il parait que les criminels ne sont pas bien défendus !

Cela fit naitre des grommellements autour de la table. Dans leur ensemble, les Aurors trouvaient qu'il y avait encore bien trop de criminels en liberté, faute d'avoir pu les prendre sur le fait.

—Il parait qu'un avocat a déposé un rapport gros comme le bras, ajouta Proudfoot, et la Justice en a tiré des propositions qui sont discutées depuis plusieurs semaines à la réunion hebdomadaire des chefs de département.

Harry tenta de garder l'air dégagé. Si ses collègues apprenaient qu'il était à l'origine de ce qui semblait être une évolution importante de leur procédure criminelle, il aurait à répondre de toutes les nouveautés qui ne leur plairaient pas.

— Faut peut-être attendre de voir avant de critiquer, fit remarquer Antony Goldstein, s'attirant sans le savoir la gratitude de Harry..

— C'est tout vu. Les avocats sont des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Bientôt c'est les malfrats qui vont nous attaquer en justice pour avoir osé les arrêter.

— Tu as des précisions sur ces propositions ? s'intéressa Antony.

— Des conneries… Genre, la possibilité de consulter un avocat pendant les interrogatoires, ou qu'il y ait besoin d'un jugement pour garder un type enfermé avant le procès… Des conneries, je vous dis !

— C'est comme ça qu'ils font chez les Moldus, analysa Michael Corner. C'est pour préserver la présomption d'innocence

— Quand je coince un salaud qui refile de la poudre à lutin à des gamins encore à Poudlard, tu parles qu'il est innocent ! s'indigna Proudfoot. Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir pour les arrêter, maintenant ? Qu'ils viennent avec un sortilège de Mort dans leur baguette en suppliant qu'on les envoie à Azkaban ?

— Ça commence à bien faire de toujours vouloir faire comme les Moldus, grommela Muldoon, un Auror de l'ancienne génération avec qui Harry ne s'entendait pas très bien. On est sorciers et on n'a pas besoin de leurs idées bizarres !

Harry trouva que cela commençait à dériver de façon inquiétante :

— Attendons de voir ce qu'il va en sortir, intervint-il.

Muldoon lui lança un regard mauvais, mais les autres repartirent vers leur table de travail sans insister même s'il était évident, à leur physionomie, que Harry ne les avait pas totalement convaincus.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, rien d'autre n'avait filtré sur le sujet. Harry n'y tint plus et décida de mettre Hermione sur l'affaire pour avoir des renseignements. Il alla la voir dans son bureau au département de la régulation des créatures magiques:

— As-tu entendu parler de nouvelles lois de procédure judiciaire, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Oui, Susan m'en a parlé. Vous en discutez déjà au bureau des Aurors ?

— Oui, des infos ont filtré, et mes camarades sont assez inquiets.

— Harry, commença Hermione avec la voix qu'elle prenait pour convaincre ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ses combats, le Ministère n'a pas pour intention de vous empêcher d'arrêter les malfaiteurs. Le but principal de la réforme est de rendre le pouvoir judiciaire indépendant et de consacrer la présomption d'innocence. Avec les nouvelles règles, on ne pourra plus envoyer les personnes à Azkaban sans jugement comme cela a été le cas avec Sirius. Tu vois…

Au début de sa tirade, Harry avait levé les mains pour endiguer le flot mais, une fois qu'Hermione était lancée, il fallait plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle puisse s'arrêter.

— Oui ? s'interrompit-elle enfin.

— J'en ai déjà parlé avec Bielinski, expliqua-t-il avant de résumer sa rencontre avec l'avocat.

Quand il eut terminé, Hermione déclara :

— Harry, c'est une des meilleures actions que tu aies faites de ta vie !

— N'exagérons rien, je n'ai pas du tout participé à la rédaction des propositions.

— Mais il n'aurait pas pensé nous les soumettre si tu ne l'y avais pas incité. Le Ministère a tellement fonctionné par machinations et clientélisme que les honnêtes citoyens sont persuadés que leurs idées ne seront jamais prises en compte s'ils n'offrent rien en échange. C'est une avancée importante pour notre politique, pas seulement par le contenu des décrets qui en sortiront, mais parce que cela vient d'une initiative personnelle.

— Si tu le dis… Alors, qu'est-ce que contiennent ces fameux décrets ?

— C'est encore en discussion, lui indiqua son amie. Ce genre de règles ne s'édicte pas en cinq minutes et il faudra plusieurs réunions avant que tout le monde tombe d'accord. Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Susan Bones. C'est elle qui sert de secrétaire aux séances et elle pourra te donner tous les détails.

Harry suivit les conseils de son amie et alla frapper au bureau de Susan qui se trouvait au même étage que les Aurors, dans l'aile réservée au secrétariat du Magenmagot. Elle l'accueillit avec chaleur et lui servit une tasse de thé :

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Harry ? offrit-elle.

— J'aimerais savoir où en est la série de décrets sur la procédure judiciaire, exprima-t-il.

Elle le regarda quelques instants sans mot dire avant d'exposer :

— C'est encore en cours de discussion et nous n'avons pas envie qu'il y ait trop de bruits de couloir à ce sujet. Nous sommes conscients que beaucoup de personnes y seront opposées et nous aimerions avoir un projet bien ficelé avant de mettre le sujet sur la place publique.

— On en parle déjà au bureau des Aurors, lui indiqua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas pour faire courir des rumeurs que je te demande ça. C'est un sujet qui m'intéresse vraiment.

— C'est vrai que tu sembles t'y connaître en procédure moldue, admit-elle en montrant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le rôle de Harry dans l'affaire Grimstone. Mais cela dépasse les seules règles de procédure…

— Je sais aussi que c'est Bielinski qui vous a envoyé un rapport et je n'ai pas l'intention de le révéler à mes collègues, qui lui en veulent assez comme ça.

— Et toi tu ne lui en veux pas ? le questionna Susan.

— J'ai discuté avec lui et il a su me convaincre qu'on poursuivait le même but, chacun à notre manière, et que nos professions étaient complémentaires. Susan, je ne ferais rien qui mettrait en péril les réformes que vous prévoyez, affirma-t-il avec force.

Elle le considéra un moment en silence puis se décida :

— D'accord, je vais t'indiquer les grandes lignes, mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas en parler autour de toi tant que nous ne communiquons pas sur le sujet.

— Promis, fit Harry.

— Bien. Sais-tu quels sont les trois grands pouvoirs politiques ?

— Les pouvoirs ? répéta Harry.

— Ce qui constitue le pouvoir d'un état, précisa Susan. Des théoriciens moldus en ont identifié trois. Pour commencer, il y a l'exécutif. C'est le gouvernement, généralement composé d'un chef d'état et d'une équipe de ministres. Ce sont eux qui déterminent la politique générale du pays et commandent aux armées. Ensuite il y a le législatif : c'est l'organe qui édicte les lois. Enfin, il y a le judiciaire : ceux qui appliquent les lois et tranchent les litiges.

— Ah oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça, se rappela Harry.

— Au XVIIIe siècle, en Europe, des philosophes ont assuré que les pays, pour être démocratiques, devaient assurer la séparation de ces trois pouvoirs et la possibilité que chacun d'entre eux contrôle les deux autres. Cette idée est à la base de la plupart des modes de gouvernement occidentaux moldus.

— Mais pas sorciers.

— Ça dépend des pays. Aux Etats-Unis, ils sont plus proches du système moldu que nous. Nous-mêmes y adhérons davantage que beaucoup d'autres pays. Nous avons cependant des progrès à faire et c'est ce qui est en discussion aujourd'hui.

— Dans les bruits de couloir, on parle plutôt de droits de la défense, commenta Harry.

— Ce n'est que le second volet, dit Susan. On n'a pas encore discuté de ça.

— Et cette histoire de pouvoirs, ça consiste en quoi ? demanda Harry.

— C'est ce que nous sommes en train de définir. Pour commencer, nous envisageons de rendre le système judiciaire beaucoup plus indépendant de l'exécutif. Tu te rappelles de ton audition au début de notre cinquième année ?

— Comment l'oublier. Ils voulaient casser ma baguette et m'expulser de Poudlard !

— Justement. Tu as sans doute remarqué que c'était le ministre Fudge lui-même qui menait les débats.

— Oui, il m'en voulait d'avoir révélé le retour de Voldemort.

— Précisément. Normalement, cela aurait dû être ma tante, en tant que présidente du Magenmagot, qui devait attribuer ton affaire à un juge. Mais le ministre a non seulement exigé une assemblée plénière mais s'est aussi imposé pour prendre la direction des débats en utilisant le privilège du _'représentant du Ministre'_. Désormais, cette procédure sera impossible.

Susan paraissait particulièrement satisfaite de cette évolution. Harry se rappela que Mrs Bones avait fait partie des premières victimes de la guerre — elle avait payé au prix fort sa fidélité à Dumbledore et à lui même — et il subodora que la mesure devait représenter pour Susan un hommage à sa tante.

— C'est une bonne chose, approuva-t-il tout haut.

— Par ailleurs le Ministre ne pourra plus condamner quelqu'un sans procès, comme il en avait la possibilité en cas de force majeure. Aucune peine ne pourra être prononcée sans la décision d'un juge dans le cadre d'un procès contradictoire.

Harry songea à la condamnation de Sirius au Baiser du Détraqueur par Fudge — après qu'il ait été repris par Rogue lors de sa troisième année — et l'année suivante de Croupton junior. Cela avait condamné Sirius à la clandestinité — alors qu'un procès en bonne et due forme aurait pu le réhabiliter — et empêché Croupton de témoigner du retour de Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver cette réforme.

— Donc je résume, continuait Susan. Désormais, le judiciaire ne souffrira plus d'ingérence dans ses fonctions de jugement de la part de l'exécutif. On parle même de faire se tenir les procès dans un autre bâtiment, pour symboliser cette indépendance.

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné.

— Par contre, il y aura peu de changement pour le droit civil,continua Susan. Les contrats, tout ce qui est lié à la propriété et la responsabilité des personnes resteront régis par les règles élaborées par la jurisprudence. Tout le monde semble satisfait du système, alors il n'y a pas d'urgence à le modifier.

— C'est vrai que le Ministère ne peut intervenir dans les procès civils, se rappela Harry. Cela rend les interventions politiques moins aisées.

— Précisément. Ce qui ne va pas changer non plus, c'est la façon dont nos lois sont élaborées. Tu sais comment ça se passe ?

— Oui, j'ai appris ça avec ma formation d'Auror. Les précédents et les décrets.

En effet, une part non négligeable de la législation applicable chez les sorciers découlait des coutumes sorcières établies du temps où il n'y avait pas de gouvernement centralisé et que chaque clan élaborait son système de droit primitif. En cas de litige, ces coutumes étaient invoquées devant les juges qui tranchaient les différends en les interprétant pour qu'ils s'adaptent au cas qui leur était soumis. Une fois qu'une telle décision était prise, elle s'imposait aux autres juges, dans toutes les affaires strictement semblables. C'est ce qu'on appelait la règle des précédents. Cela avait permis aux juges du Magenmagot de créer une grande partie du droit.

Les jugements s'attachaient donc à évaluer si le cas à arbitrer était semblable ou non à celui qui avait fondé les précédents invoqués par les parties. Si le juge concluait que la situation était inédite, il pouvait alors trancher selon ses convictions et les coutumes, et ainsi créer un nouveau précédent. C'est ainsi que le droit évoluait et que des revirements de jurisprudence étaient possibles.

Cette méthode avait l'avantage d'être très pragmatique et de considérer au cas par cas chaque affaire. Cependant, le droit qui en découlait était très compliqué, manquait d'unité et était très incomplet. C'est là qu'intervenaient les décrets du Ministère : ils avaient vocation à simplifier et compléter la jurisprudence. Les plus importants étaient signés par le ministre de la Magie lui-même et les autres se contentaient du paraphe des chefs de département. Avec le renforcement de l'autorité du Ministère, ces décrets étaient même venus contredire des précédents et constituaient désormais une source de droit incontournable.

Avec le temps, il avait été établi que le droit civil et les règles de procédures étaient du domaine de la jurisprudence du Magenmagot tandis que les lois pénales émanaient du Ministère.

— Il y a une troisième source de droit, compléta Susan, les décisions des divers Conseils des guildes.

— Mais c'est moins important, non ?

— Oui et non : leur compétence d'application est certes plus réduite car elles ne régissent que les rapports des artisans entre eux, mais une fois qu'on a établi qu'elles ont compétence à s'appliquer, elles ont la même force qu'une loi. Si un artisan a un problème avec un client, ce sont les règles jurisprudentielles ou ministérielles qui s'appliqueront. Cependant, ces règles particulières sont loin d'être secondaires. Mal pensées, elles peuvent durablement paralyser toute la production sorcière ou détériorer nos services de santé, de transport ou d'information. La responsabilité des Conseils n'est pas négligeable.

Harry comprenait mieux les craintes de Ron concernant ses capacités à prendre la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique.

— Et tout ça, ça ne changera pas, résuma Harry.

— Nous avons discuté de l'opportunité de créer une assemblée, élue par le peuple, qui discuterait et voterait nos lois. D'un côté, c'est la façon la plus démocratique de diriger un peuple. De l'autre, nous ne sommes qu'une toute petite population, et mettre en place des élections et des partis politiques serait bien compliqué. Par ailleurs, est-ce vraiment indispensable alors que le judiciaire prend son indépendance vis-à-vis de l'exécutif ? Nous avons déjà trois pouvoirs indépendants — l'exécutif, le judiciaire et les guildes — ce qui nous parait suffisant.

— Et suffisamment proche des méthodes de gouvernement moldues, jugea Harry.

— On se rapproche de ce que les philosophes moldus ont considéré comme la meilleure façon d'exercer le pouvoir, corrigea Susan. Chaque pays a sa façon d'appliquer la théorie, nous aurons la nôtre.

— C'est vraiment passionnant, déclara Harry qui n'avait jamais réfléchi à toutes ces questions. Mais du point de vue procédure judiciaire proprement dite, qu'est ce qui va changer ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté en séance, mais je peux te résumer ce qui est proposé par le rapport de base. Cela doit principalement consacrer les droits de la défense et assouplir le droit de la preuve. Et il y aura une grande nouveauté à l'audience pénale qui a d'ores et déjà été définie : le nouveau rôle du représentant du Ministère.

— Un nouveau rôle ? répéta Harry.

— Au lieu d'intervenir de façon ponctuelle et pour éventuellement prendre la direction des débats, le ministère enverra de façon systématique son représentant pour tenir le rôle de procureur.

— Comme chez les Moldus ? s'étonna Harry.

— Oui, exactement.

— Mais… actuellement, ce sont les Aurors ou les policiers qui soutiennent l'accusation. Quel sera notre rôle, maintenant ?s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Comme chez les Moldus, vous serez appelés à titre de témoins par le procureur.

— Et c'est considéré comme un progrès ? protesta Harry choqué.

— Oui, pour deux raisons. La première c'est que cela apportera un second regard sur vos dossiers avant le procès. Cela en améliorera sûrement la qualité.

Comme Harry grimaçait, peu convaincu, Susan développa :

— Admet que lorsque tu as étudié un dossier pendant des mois, tu n'es pas facilement enclin à remettre tes convictions en cause. Dissocier l'enquêteur de celui qui va soutenir le dossier devant le tribunal est une façon d'amener un jugement critique sur l'enquête. Le procureur va avoir la possibilité de demander un complément d'enquête pour vérifier des points encore trop flous. Cela ne peut qu'améliorer la résolution des crimes, affirma-t-elle.

— Mouais, admit du bout des dents Harry qui reconnaissait bien là la patte de Bielinski et anticipait déjà les grognements autour de la cafetière du bureau des Aurors.

— Ensuite, cela équilibre les droits des parties durant le procès ou, plus exactement, cela clarifie le rôle de chacun. Dans le système actuel, le rôle du juge dépend en grande partie de la personnalité de ce dernier. Certains mènent les débats d'un bout à l'autre du procès mais d'autres s'appuient davantage sur les enquêteurs. Maintenant, sa fonction est clairement définie : il doit veiller à rester neutre, donner la parole alternativement à l'accusation et à la défense et veiller à ce que chacun puisse répondre aux arguments de l'autre.

— Mes collègues ne vont pas aimer, commenta Harry.

— Nous ne somme pas là pour faire plaisir aux Aurors ou aux policiers, mais pour éviter les erreurs judiciaires.

Susan parut hésiter puis elle ajouta timidement :

— Pour appuyer ces réformes, le Ministre Shacklebolt a cité plusieurs cas d'innocents emprisonnés… dont Sirius Black, celui qui s'était échappé quand nous étions en troisième année.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas devenu Mangemort comme tout le monde le croyait, mais qu'il avait au contraire tenté de sauver tes parents et qu'il l'aurait sans doute prouvé s'il avait eu un procès. A cette époque, les gens avaient tellement peur qu'ils avaient donné tous les pouvoirs aux Aurors et que cela n'a pas donné que de bons résultats.

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda, comme si elle craignait d'être allée trop loin avec cet argument :

— Je suis au courant et je ne peux que donner raison au Ministre, admit Harry. Mais même si des erreurs ont été faites, je sais que mes collègues sont viscéralement opposés à la magie noire. Notre but est de protéger les sorciers contre ceux qui veulent les soumettre ou les blesser. Il faut nous faire un minimum confiance pour que nous y arrivions.

— Personne ne le remet en cause, Harry. Mais il est important que chacun sache se limiter à son rôle. Le vôtre est d'enquêter, celui du Ministère est de permettre à la justice d'être rendue et celui des juges est de trancher. Quand on commence à empiéter sur la fonction des autres, on cumule trop de pouvoir et, quand on se trompe, cela a de graves conséquences. Je sais que ton commandant est intègre, ainsi que le chef de la police. Nous savons que Shacklebolt n'a jamais cherché à interférer dans un procès et ne le fera sans doute jamais. Mais personne ne connait ses successeurs et mettre des garde-fous nous sauvera, peut-être, d'un autre Fudge.

— Tu as raison, abdiqua Harry. J'ai juste été surpris par cette mesure… Franchement, ça va faire drôle de lâcher le dossier qu'on a monté et entendre un autre le défendre.

— Tout le monde a perdu certaines prérogatives dans l'affaire, lui rappela Susan. Cela a été décidé pour le bien de tous. Les Aurors s'y feront, comme les autres.

Harry se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à révéler à ses collègues son rôle dans cette affaire.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

  
**

Je sais que **cette dernière scène est un peu longue et trop technique**, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'exposer la nouvelle loi. J'aurais pu couper des passages en parlant des précédents sans expliquer ce que c'était, mais cela me paraissait dommage ne de passe à côté d'une occasion d'éclaircir ce point alors qu'il est continuellement évoqué dans les séries télé. La séparation des pouvoirs (le fait qu'ils se contrebalancent) est également une notion importante et j'ai voulu faire un peu l'éducation de Harry et la vôtre si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Bref désolée pour cette grande tartine, mais je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'y revenir (par contre nous reviendront sur la procédure judiciaire car elle intéresse directement les Aurors)

**

* * *

Concernant Drago** : j'ai rajouté la mention après coup donc je la remets ici. Le **Drago que j'utilise est celui de Melusine2 dans Esprit de famille**, une fic basée sur Drago. C'est pour ça que certains d'entre vous ont eu l'impression d'avoir raté un chapitre. Comme Melusine n'a pas encore atteint cette période dans son histoire, je donnerai plus tard une brève explication justifiant ce Drago nouveau.

**La potion des Loups-garous** revient des le chapitre prochain. J'avais pas la place ici et on va dire qu'il a fallu du temps pour convaincre le Ministère et qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant plusieurs semaines.

* * *

Autre sujet qui n'a rien à voir :

**J'aimerais vous connaitre mieux !**

A cette fin, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil (c'est tout en haut de la page), vous demandant comment vous êtes arrivés sur mes écrits et depuis combien de temps vous me lisez.

Pour les **personnes n'ayant pas de compte**, j'ai **créé un sondage pour vous sur un autre site **(Voir sur mon profil à côté de mon avatar et cliquer sur le lien pour y parvenir)

Merci de donner **deux réponses** : une dans les questions commençant par **A **(comment m'avez vous connue ?) et une autre dans celles qui commencent par **B **(depuis combien de temps vous me lisez ?)

_Note : aucun lecteur de longue date n'ayant jamais laissé de commentaire ne sera torturé_

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' ont été déposées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**  
**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité.

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	6. VI : Une carte de chocogrenouille pour M

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VI : ****Une carte de Chocogrenouille pour Malefoy**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 octobre 2006 - 31 janvier 2007

* * *

Ce fut bouleversée que Hermione revint de sa visite aux loups-garous d'Azkaban, dans le courant du mois d'octobre :

— Quel endroit sinistre, dit-elle en frissonnant à ce souvenir. C'est froid, lugubre, humide et désespérant. Enfin, bref, j'ai pu rencontrer individuellement les cinq détenus que j'avais sélectionnés et tous les cinq se sont déclarés intéressés.

— C'est super, approuva Harry.

— Non, c'est très triste. Ils semblent prêts à tout pour être délivrés de leur condition de loup-garou. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils estiment tous normal d'avoir été emprisonnés à vie après avoir mordu quelqu'un. Ils se sentent coupables de ce qu'ils ont fait et craignent le danger qu'ils représentent pour les autres. Vous savez ce dont je me suis rendue compte ? Il y en a un qui partage la cellule de celui qu'il a contaminé, après que ce dernier ait à son tour mordu quelqu'un d'autre. Vous vous imaginez ?

Harry ne préféra pas essayer.

— De combien de cobayes as-tu besoin ? demanda Ginny tout en faisant faire son rot à Albus qui en était au milieu de sa tétée du soir.

— Funestar et Malefoy sont tombés d'accord sur trois personnes pour commencer. Je vais leur faire passer une visite médicale et ne garder que ceux qui ont le meilleur état de santé. S'il en reste trop, on tirera au sort.

Le premier essai fut mené à la pleine lune trois semaines plus tard. Ce soir-là, Ron débarqua chez son ami et sa sœur, la petite Rose sous le bras. Il confia cette dernière à Miffy qui la mit sur une chaise haute à côté de James pour la faire manger.

Harry et Ginny, qui étaient venus l'accueillir à la cheminée de la cuisine, l'entrainèrent dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif. Ron n'attendit même pas que sa Bièraubeurre soit servie pour exploser :

— On s'est battus contre des Mangemorts, on a été maintenus durant des heures au fond du lac de Poudlard, on a affronté des Détraqueurs, survécu à un Feudeymon, chevauché un dragon, mais ça ne lui suffit pas ! Il faut qu'elle aille tenir la main à des loups-garous pendant la pleine lune !

— Ils seront dans des cages pour être observés en toute sécurité, lui rappela Ginny en lui passant sa chope. Et elle a sa baguette au cas improbable où un barreau céderait. Il ne peut rien lui arriver.

— Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était Harry qui était dans cette situation, la rembarra son frère en posant brusquement sa boisson sur la table basse.

— Il fait pire parfois, rétorqua Ginny. Tu crois qu'être chez les Aurors est de tout repos ?

— Elle est la dernière à prendre des risques inutiles, ajouta Harry. Elle a sans doute tout prévu, même ce qui ne peut pas se produire.

— Vous ne l'avez pas entendue ces dernières semaines, insista Ron. Elle les voit comme des victimes d'une horrible malchance et maltraités par la société. Elle ne réalise pas du tout à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux.

— Seulement sous l'effet de la pleine lune, limita machinalement Harry.

— C'EST la pleine lune ! hurla Ron.

— Ils ont pris la potion tue-loup améliorée, tenta de le calmer son ami.

— Non, ils ont pris la potion de Malefoy et en dose limitée en plus. Tu penses comme je suis en confiance ! cracha Ron.

— C'est à elle que tu dois faire confiance, lui lança vertement Ginny. Contrairement à toi, elle n'a jamais rien fait de stupide, alors arrête de te conduire comme un gosse.

Ron devint écarlate et Harry crut qu'il allait injurier sa sœur. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin et de dire à Harry :

— J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as épousé cette harpie !

— L'amour fait accepter bien des choses, glissa Harry.

— Ouais, tu l'as dit ! grogna Ron en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Ma femme passe la nuit avec Malefoy, et je ne demande pas le divorce ! J'espère qu'elle réalise la chance qu'elle a.

Ils couchèrent les enfants avant de passer à table. En descendant à la cuisine, Harry se demanda la raison de la haine tenace de Ron à l'encontre de Malefoy. Il est vrai que ce dernier avait toujours été désagréable avec eux voire carrément agressif, mais Ron avait trop muri pour se laisser influencer par les rapports qu'ils avaient eus alors qu'ils étaient enfants et adolescents.

Harry réalisa aussi que lui-même jugeait Malefoy à la lueur des scènes qu'il avait vues par les yeux de Voldemort : il avait donc été témoin du dégoût grandissant de Malefoy pour les tâches qui lui étaient dévolues et en avait tiré la conviction qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un Mangemort. Or Ron n'avait pas eu accès à ces images. Il avait par contre en mémoire la torture subie par Hermione au manoir Malefoy et la tentative désespérée de Drago pour les mener à Voldemort alors qu'ils touchaient enfin au but à Poudlard.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la défiance et l'animosité que son ami éprouvait pour leur condisciple de Serpentard était fondé sur des broutilles. Cependant, même si Ron avait tendance à être le plus rancunier des trois amis, cela n'expliquait pas tout aux yeux de Harry.

C'est en voyant Ron regarder nerveusement l'horloge de la cuisine en prenant place autour de la table, il comprit enfin. C'était le danger que Hermione était prête à courir pour faire avancer la cause des loups-garous qui effrayait son ami. Il savait que son épouse ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre fin à leur malédiction mais ne pouvait pas lui dire de renoncer, car cela aurait été insulter les convictions d'Hermione.

Pris en tenailles entre son désir de soutenir sa femme dans ses projets et la peur qu'il éprouvait pour elle, Ron se déchargeait de ses sentiments négatifs sur Malefoy qui était si commodément haïssable et en outre responsable de la situation. Tout compte fait, en conclut Harry, même Malefoy peut rendre des services !

Après avoir dîné, Ginny invita son frère à dormir sur place, ayant sans doute elle aussi compris que Ron avait besoin d'être soutenu. C'est chez eux qu'Hermione débarqua le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais satisfaite.

— Ils se sont transformés et ont été sous l'emprise de la folie de la lune, leur raconta-t-elle en attaquant une assiette de porridge avec appétit. Mais c'était normal, car nous ne leur avions donné qu'un quart de la dose. Ils ont cependant eu davantage de souvenirs de la nuit que les fois précédentes et n'ont rien ressenti d'anormal… enfin en dehors de ce qui se passe pour eux chaque mois. Malefoy a estimé cette expérience très encourageante.

— Mouais, je le vois se pavaner d'ici ! maugréa Ron en massacrant son jaune d'œuf.

— Rose a bien dormi ? eut la sagesse de s'inquiéter Hermione.

**ooOoo**

Au square Grimmaurd, la vie se compliqua un peu. James, à dix-sept mois, avait finalement compris comment se tenir debout sans avoir besoin de se raccrocher aux murs et aux meubles, ce qui libérait ses deux mains… lesquelles ne restaient pas inactives.

Tout ce qui était à portée de ses petites menottes risquait d'être saisi avec brutalité, jeté à terre, utilisé comme instrument contondant, cassé ou déchiré. Les adultes et les elfes avaient beau mettre en hauteur tout ce qui était fragile, il leur arrivait de reposer les objets courants en cours d'utilisation à portée de main pour les reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Or, un court instant d'inattention suffisait à l'enfant, attiré par tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'attraper.

Quand il rentrait chez lui, Harry devait veiller sur son verre de Bièraubeurre et sur les papiers qu'il avait ramenés pour les lire et devait ranger soigneusement sa cape et ses chaussures s'il voulait les retrouver rapidement le lendemain matin. Il dut même une fois écarter précipitamment James qui avait réussi à attraper le bout de sa baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche de sa robe.

Pour Ginny, qui s'occupait de l'enfant à longueur de journée, c'était physiquement et nerveusement épuisant. Elle devait attendre qu'un des deux elfes vienne surveiller l'enfant de près pour se laver, s'habiller, manger, ou même, passer dans la pièce d'à côté chercher un objet.

— Je ne trouve même plus le temps de lire les journaux sportifs, se plaignit-elle un soir à Harry. Comment veux-tu te concentrer quand tu dois te lever et détourner l'attention du mouflet toutes les cinq minutes pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe ? C'est bien simple, dès que je l'entends plus, j'angoisse en me demandant ce qu'il a encore inventé.

Il était cependant difficile de rester longtemps fâché contre l'enfant. Il était évident que ce n'était pas par brutalité qu'il ravageait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il était avant tout d'une insatiable curiosité, mais manquait encore de précision et de délicatesse dans ses fonctions préhensiles. Ce n'était pas par perversité qu'il se précipitait sur ce qui était fragile et précieux : comme ces deniers avaient été soigneusement mis en sécurité jusqu'au moment où il les découvrait, son intérêt le poussait à s'en saisir au plus vite... ce qui n'était pas la façon la plus sûre ni la plus délicate d'aborder l'inconnu.

Quand il cessait enfin de partir à la découverte ou de courir, il était grand amateur de câlins et avait pour ses parents un regard empli d'un amour immense. Quoi qu'en dise Ginny, elle appréciait de rester chez elle pour s'occuper de son fils et n'enviait pas le moins du monde Angelina et Hermione qui avaient fait un autre choix.

Les relations entre les deux frères s'étaient nettement apaisées. James acceptait maintenant la présence de son cadet, même s'il avait encore besoin de beaucoup d'attention de la part de sa mère. Cette dernière appréciait de pouvoir souffler un peu et, le samedi après-midi, Harry sortait souvent avec James pour libérer son épouse quelques heures et la laisser seule avec Albus. Il se rendait à un parc à jeux moldu, à un kilomètre de la maison. L'enfant était encore trop petit pour profiter de la plupart des installations, mais il y avait un toboggan pour les tout-petits qu'il ne semblait jamais se lasser de descendre. Quand Harry arrivait à le convaincre d'abandonner cette activité, le père et le fils jouaient à la balle sur la pelouse, incluant parfois les enfants présents.

Le dimanche après-midi était vraiment reposant. James était moins créatif, trop occupé à regarder jouer les 'grands', Teddy, Victoire, Dominique et Freddy. De plus, il y avait pléthore d'adultes pour intervenir en cas de bêtise imminente. Et surtout, ce n'était pas leurs objets personnels qui vivaient dangereusement : c'étaient ceux d'Arthur et Molly qui étaient notoirement d'une indulgence sans faille envers leurs petits-enfants.

Bien occupé, tout autant au travail que chez lui, Harry avait l'impression de ne pas voir le temps passer.

**ooOoo**

La seconde expérience des loups-garous, qui survint vingt-huit nuits après la première, arriva rapidement. Cette fois-ci, Ron s'était suffisamment résigné pour passer la nuit chez lui. Il les appela cependant par cheminée le lendemain matin, avant que Harry ne parte travailler :

— Ça s'est mal passé, leur apprit-il sans même leur dire bonjour.

— Hermione est blessée ? s'inquiéta Harry pendant que Ginny étouffait une exclamation.

— Non, mais un des sujets est mort. Hermione est effondrée et j'ai dû lui donner une portion calmante pour l'endormir. Ginny, tu veux bien venir pour être là quand elle se réveillera ? J'ai malheureusement une réunion importante pour la guilde.

— J'arrive dès que possible, lui répondit sa sœur. Juste le temps de déposer les enfants chez Maman. Où est Rose ?

— Je l'amène également au Terrier en passant.

Harry retrouva son épouse et ses fils chez lui quand il rentra le soir. Il dut attendre qu'ils soient couchés pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

— L'un des cobayes, un certain Wulf Lukos, a été pris de convulsions au moment où la lune était à son zénith, lui apprit Ginny. Ils l'ont vu se tordre de douleur et mourir sous leurs yeux. Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour le secourir, Hermione en est malade.

— Y'a de quoi, jugea Harry.

— Oui, c'est triste. Elle veut tout arrêter.

— C'est vraiment dommage, ça aurait été vraiment formidable pour les loups-garous, si ça avait marché.

Finalement, les essais furent reconduits, contre l'avis de leur amie. L'autopsie du sujet donna matière à réflexion à Malefoy et Funestar. Une nouvelle version de la potion fut mise au point.

— J'ai fait mon possible pour mettre fin à l'expérience, leur raconta Hermione, mais j'ai été mise en minorité. Drago affirme que la nouvelle mouture est sans danger, alors qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Funestar de toute manière se fiche des pertes, pour lui ce ne sont que des sujets d'expérience. Même les loups-garous m'ont supplié de continuer. Je suis allée les voir pour leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'arrêteraient pour rien au monde et qu'ils préfèrent mourir et faire avancer la formule, plutôt que savoir que leur abandon a condamné tous leurs frères à subir la transformation chaque mois.

Harry se rendit compte avec un peu d'étonnement qu'il comprenait sans doute mieux qu'Hermione la décision des cobayes. Cette dernière projetait de retourner les voir avant la séance suivante pour tenter une dernière fois de les faire changer d'avis.

Les lycanthropes, toutefois, se montrèrent intraitables et, dès la lune suivante, se soumirent une fois de plus au protocole d'essai.

— Vous vous rendez compte, fit remarquer Ron quand il appela Harry et Ginny par cheminée après le départ d'Hermione, c'est moi qui ai dû l'encourager à y aller et la convaincre que c'était son devoir envers la communauté des loups-garous. J'ai envie de tuer Malefoy.

— Tu te rends compte que si ça marche, on sera bien obligé de reconnaitre que Malefoy a fait au moins une chose de bien dans sa vie ? réalisa soudain Harry. Ça va faire drôle, conclut-il avec un petit frisson.

— Vu comme c'est parti, on va finir par lui donner un ordre de Merlin ou lui accorder une carte de Chocogrenouille, insista lourdement Ginny. Tu crois que Ron en fait toujours la collection ?

Heureusement, la nuit se termina sans incident. Aucun décès ne fut à déplorer et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été mordus, les deux sujets survivants n'eurent pas à subir la douloureuse transformation.

— Il y en a un qui s'est mis à sangloter au milieu de la nuit, leur confia Hermione le lendemain. J'ai cru qu'il souffrait et que tout allait recommencer mais, quand il s'est calmé, il a expliqué qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'être redevenu un être humain. Il a remercié Drago avec un tel espoir dans les yeux… C'est moi qui en ai pleuré, du coup.

Remué par le récit, Harry se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas eu raison en prédisant une carte de Chocogrenouille pour Malefoy.

**ooOoo**

Avec la nouvelle année, le projet de loi sur lequel travaillait le département de la justice magique depuis des mois arriva enfin à son terme. Selon Susan, qui continuait à renseigner discrètement Harry, la proposition de Bielinski avait subi un certains nombre de modifications mais, dans l'ensemble, l'esprit du texte défendu par l'avocat avait été respecté. Toujours par l'intermédiaire de son ancienne camarade de classe, Harry put en suivre l'évolution et eut en main le texte final avant qu'il ne soit transmis à la presse. Aux dires d'Hermione, même si du point de vue sorcier c'était presque une révolution, c'était le strict minimum pour ne pas figurer sur la liste noire d'Amnesty International.

C'est avec beaucoup de critiques et de crainte de voir leur sécurité pâtir des changements prévus que les journaux en firent état dans leurs pages. Présenter un projet de loi avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement adoptée était une nouveauté introduite par le ministre Shacklebolt. Auparavant, les décrets étaient signés puis commenté après coup… quand ils l'étaient. Harry doutait fortement que les sorciers aient été avertis de la série de décrets sur l'éducation qui avaient tenté de le museler et de le réduire à l'impuissance durant sa cinquième année.

Il y eut donc beaucoup de reproches faits au texte mais, alors que les débats prenaient de l'ampleur, on entendait parfois la voix de personnes dont les proches avaient été victimes d'une justice expéditive ou téléguidée par l'ancien Ministre et qui se réjouissaient de voir certains privilèges remis en question.

Le gouvernement laissa passer les diatribes à son encontre, modifia quelques détails qui semblaient particulièrement heurter la sensibilité des sorciers et promulgua son texte en deux parties : '_Décret portant sur l'Organisation de la bonne Justice et du Magenmagot_, d'une part, et '_Procédure judiciaire et la lutte contre la Magie noire_', d'autre part.

Le jour où ces textes devinrent officiels, Faucett les placarda sur les murs du QG et il pria les Aurors de se rassembler pour tenir une conférence.

— Les règles que j'ai affichées deviendront applicables dans deux mois. J'aimerais que nous en fassions le tour.

Il commença par leur exposer brièvement la première partie de la loi, ce que Susan avait expliqué à Harry quand il était allé la voir dans son bureau : comment la nouvelle organisation allait rendre les instances de jugement plus indépendantes du pouvoir.

— Où se tiendront les audiences, si elles ne sont plus au ministère ? demanda Clancy Pilgrim.

— Ce n'est pas encore officiel. Mais on parle du manoir Carrows qui se trouve dans un endroit isolé et qui a trop mauvaise réputation pour avoir trouvé preneur depuis la guerre.

Il y eut des commentaires à l'annonce du nom. Les Carrows se trouvaient maintenant à Azkaban et tous leurs biens avaient été saisis par le Ministère. L'idée d'utiliser leur manoir de famille pour y juger leurs semblables ne déplut pas aux Aurors.

Ensuite, Faucett décrivit les mesures les moins enclines à déplaire à ses hommes : récusation obligatoire des juges ayant un lien direct ou indirect avec la procédure, possibilité de demander un nouveau jugement si un élément nouveau était susceptible de remettre en cause le résultat d'un procès, acceptation du témoignage des non sorciers comme les Moldus ou des créatures magiques intelligentes. Ce dernier point fit cependant chuchoter certains des collègues de Harry.

Le commandant continua sur l'élargissement du droit de la preuve à d'autres éléments que les témoignages et les démonstrations magiques. A cette annonce, il y eut de nombreux regards qui se dirigèrent vers Harry. La plupart d'entre eux avaient lu les comptes-rendus de la revue du service de la Justice magique à l'époque du procès Grimstone et apprécié la victoire de l'un des leurs. Le jeune Auror tenta de faire comme s'il ne remarquait rien et de paraître concentré sur les paroles de leur chef.

Faucett aborda enfin les sujets plus délicats ; il commença par la création des procureurs et exposa le rôle qu'ils auraient désormais à l'audience. Quand les Aurors comprirent de quoi il était question, ce fut un tumulte dans précédent.

— Ce sont nos dossiers ! tonna Hilliard Hobday.

— S'ils ne veulent plus de nous, il faut le dire franchement !

— S'ils décident de ne pas nous convoquer comme témoins, on fera quoi ?

— Ils vont torpiller notre travail !

Faucett leva les mains pour obtenir un peu de silence :

— Ils sont, comme nous, nommés par le Ministère. On est du même bord, ils n'ont aucune raison de ne pas se battre pour nos dossiers.

— Qui les nommera, exactement ? demanda Janice.

— Le chef de la justice Magique, la renseigna le commandant. La justice magique, c'est le Ministère, et le Ministre saute quand les criminels ne sont pas arrêtés. Rappelez-vous de Fudge. Les procureurs seront des partenaires de travail, pas des adversaires.

— Tu as dit qu'ils auront le droit de nous demander des éléments d'enquête complémentaires ? se fit préciser Christopher Summers.

— Oui, leur but sera de rendre l'accusation inattaquable, présenta Faucett.

— Parce que nous, on ne sait pas le faire, peut-être ! ne désarma pas Summers.

— Un regard extérieur n'est jamais inutile, lui répliqua son chef. En outre, leur travail sera de plaider en notre faveur. Nous ne sommes pas tous très forts à ce jeu, ce qui est normal puisque nous favorisons lors des recrutements vos capacités d'enquête, d'initiative et votre niveau en défense contre les forces du Mal. Nous nous retrouvons souvent désarmés face à des avocats qui sont maîtres en matière d'argumentation et d'argutie. Considérez cette mesure comme une occasion de vous recentrer sur ce qui constitue notre vrai métier.

Faucett laissa un moment les Aurors commenter ce point avant de passer à la suite :

— Ce qui sera le plus significatif pour nous ce sont les droits qui seront accordés aux suspects que nous aurons arrêtés. Pour commencer, ils pourront demander l'assistance d'un avocat dès leur arrivée ici et, dans ce cas, il faudra attendre sa présence pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Ensuite, nous ne pourrons pas les garder emprisonnés dans les cellules du Ministère plus de vingt-quatre heures sans en référer à un juge, qui statuera dans l'heure s'il est indispensable d'entraver leur liberté.

Ce ne furent pas des exclamations qui saluèrent ces explications, mais des clameurs. Pendant un temps, il fut impossible d'envisager de répondre aux protestations hurlées. Faucett n'essaya même pas. Il attendit, impassible, que chacun exprime son mécontentement. Au bout d'une bonne minute, le chahut s'apaisa un peu. Le commandant tira sa baguette et en sortit des étincelles multicolores pour attirer l'attention de ceux qui criaient encore. Cela réduisit au silence les derniers protestataires, à l'exception de Muldoon qui lança dans le calme revenu :

— Moi, je vais rester au bureau ! A quoi bon arrêter des types si c'est pour appeler ensuite un avocat qui nous obligera à les relâcher ?

— N'exagérez pas les conséquences de ces mesures. La plupart de nos loustics n'ont pas besoin d'avocats pour tenter de nous mener en bateau ou refuser de répondre à nos questions. Par ailleurs, cette mesure ne s'applique qu'aux accusés que nous amenons et maintenons ici de force. Ceux qui sont convoqués en tant que simples témoins, avec la possibilité de partir de leur gré, n'auront pas cette possibilité.

— On va devoir leur dire leurs droits ? demanda Michael Corner.

— Pardon ? répondit Faucett.

— Leurs droits, comme chez les Moldus. Aux Etats-Unis par exemple, quand leurs policiers arrêtent un type, ils lui disent qu'il a le droit de garder le silence, qu'il peut appeler un avocat et que tout ce qu'il dira pourra être retenu contre lui.

Un silence assez stupéfait accueillit cette explication.

— Je préfère rendre mon badge plutôt que d'être obligé d'expliquer aux ordures que j'arrête comment ne pas se faire condamner, finit par commenter Hobday.

Des hochements de tête indiquèrent qu'une grande partie de ses collègues pensaient pareil.

— Vous êtes sûrs que les Moldus chopent des criminels, des fois ? persiffla Muldoon.

Faucett consulta hâtivement ses notes et assura d'une voix soulagée :

— Je ne vois rien qui y ressemble dans le texte.

Harry savait que la lecture des droits avait été proposée par Bielinski, mais que le conseil des chefs de département l'avait rejetée. Il était évident que cette disposition aurait été au-delà de ce que les Aurors pouvaient accepter.

— Les avocats ont-ils le droit de tout dire et tout faire pour nous contrer pendant les interrogatoires ? s'enquit Pilgrim.

— Il y a des limites, le rassura Faucett. Si on estime qu'un avocat est lié à l'affaire, on peut le récuser et en faire venir un autre. Si un avocat dévoile en public ce qu'il a entendu pendant la séance, il peut perdre sa licence. On peut le fouiller avant qu'il entre et il doit nous remettre sa baguette avant de parler à son client.

Ce dernier point plut beaucoup aux Aurors. Non qu'ils craignent que les avocats usent de leur pouvoir magique contre eux, mais pour la symbolique : les salles d'interrogatoires restaient leur territoire.

— Et une fois qu'on les aura amenés ici, on ne pourra pas les garder plus de vingt-quatre heures ? s'inquiéta Primrose Dagworth.

— On le pourra si le juge nous le permet, tempéra Faucett. Ce sera à nous de démontrer qu'on a de bonnes raisons de vouloir le garder.

— Et si le juge décide sa libération ?

— Rien ne nous empêche de le convoquer en tant que témoin. Il est rare qu'on n'ait pas des moyens de leur pourrir la vie s'ils refusent de se rendre à nos convocations, rappela-t-il.

Il y eut des sourires de connivences. Harry jugea que c'était la démonstration que les textes peuvent toujours être contournés par ceux qui ne voulaient pas les appliquer.

— Et ensuite, une fois qu'on est convaincu de leur culpabilité, faudra quand même les relâcher ? demanda Albert Hurtz.

— Une fois de plus, c'est le juge qui décide si la dangerosité de la personne justifie un enfermement préventif jusqu'au jugement. Dans le cas contraire, il pourra prendre des mesures pour s'assurer que l'intéressé n'en profitera pas pour s'enfuir et évaluera s'il constitue un danger pour les autres. Cela peut aller jusqu'à la confiscation de la baguette.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette mention. Cette mesure lui rappelait la guerre et les décisions discrétionnaires d'Ombrage. Il était certain que Bielinski n'avait pas été à l'origine de cette idée. Manifestement les services du Ministère avaient largement amendé les propositions faites par l'avocat.

— Cependant, continua Faucett, je pense que ceux qu'on soupçonne, éléments à l'appui, d'avoir tué quelqu'un ou fait de la magie noire ne seront pas libérés sur parole. Cette mesure s'appliquera surtout pour les délinquants arrêtés par la police magique.

Faucett, considérant ce point comme clos, continua :

— Il va quand même falloir être vigilant dans notre manière de monter les dossiers. L'idée de cette réforme est de moins s'appuyer sur notre parole et demander davantage de preuves concrètes. Il va falloir prendre l'habitude de mieux récolter des preuves matérielles, prendre davantage de photos des lieux du crime. Il faudra également apporter des éléments qui confirment les dires de vos témoins pour ne pas laisser la défense minimiser leur parole.

— Comme si on n'avait pas assez de paperasserie et de rapports à écrire, protesta Seamus.

Faucett fit un signe qui indiquait qu'il fallait s'y résoudre. Il aborda ensuite les derniers éléments de la réforme :

— Un condamné qui estime que justice n'a pas été faite, peut demander à être rejugé. C'est un appel.

Ce nouveau terme provoqua un nouveau tollé :

— Comment ? Il faudra tout recommencer ?

— On va les juger tant qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord avec la décision ?

— Autant les relâcher tout de suite !

— S'il vous plait ! Non, il n'y a qu'un seul appel possible. Ce nouveau jugement pourra annuler la décision, mais aussi l'alourdir, ce qui va amener les avocats à réfléchir avant de solliciter ce droit. D'autre part, l'appel n'est pas suspensif de la peine, ce qui signifie que l'accusé ira à Azkaban jusqu'au second procès, qui doit intervenir dans les deux mois à compter de la demande d'appel. Par ailleurs, l'appel est dans les deux sens : le procureur peut également demander un second jugement s'il estime que le premier a été trop clément. Comptez sur moi pour faire des demandes auprès de la Justice magique, si une telle chose se produit.

Cette dernière considération apaisa un peu les Aurors.

— Un dernier point, reprit Faucett. L'appel dont je viens de parler doit intervenir dans les deux semaines qui suivent le premier jugement. Il y a une autre procédure amenant à rejuger une affaire, c'est la révision. Cette dernière intervient sans limite de temps mais doit justifier d'un élément nouveau propre à remettre en cause la première décision.

Malgré lui, Harry hocha la tête d'un mouvement approbateur. C'était une bonne façon de réhabiliter ceux qui avaient été victime d'une erreur judiciaire.

Faucett avait fait le tour des nouvelles règles applicables. Il y eut encore une série de questions de la part des Aurors pour préciser certains points ou exprimer leur désaccord. Le commandant répondit patiemment à chacun. Enfin, la réunion prit fin. Alors que les Aurors se dispersaient lentement en commentant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Faucett, fit signe à Harry :

— Potter, je peux te voir un moment ?

Harry ressentit un frisson de culpabilité. Son commandant avait-il eu vent de sa participation indirecte dans l'élaboration de ces décrets si controversés par ses collègues ? En hâte, il rassembla ses idées pour tenter de se justifier aux yeux de sa hiérarchie.

A l'invite de son chef il s'assit dans le bureau de ce dernier et s'apprêta à défendre sa position. Mais Faucett aborda un tout autre sujet :

— Je pense que tu as compris que ces nouvelles règles vont rendre les juges plus regardants sur nos preuves, tant pour prononcer l'emprisonnement préventif que pour statuer sur la culpabilité. Tu as su montrer beaucoup d'inventivité et de pugnacité dans ton procès contre les Grimstone et j'aimerais que tu mènes une réflexion sur la façon de présenter nos dossiers et que tu me rendes un rapport sur les actions à mener pour nous donner des chances de gagner nos procès malgré les nouvelles règles du jeu.

— Si tu veux, accepta Harry, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

— Tu as carte blanche pour faire le nécessaire, précisa Faucett. Si tu as besoin de temps, je mettrai Harper avec une autre équipe.

— D'accord, chef, le remercia Harry.

— N'oublie pas que nous devons être au point d'ici deux mois. C'est donc une priorité.

— Compris, chef.

— Parfait. Bonne chance.

Harry comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Il sortit et alla retrouver Owen à qui il expliqua ses nouvelles fonctions.

— C'est un drôle d'avancement, jugea son partenaire.

— Pourquoi, s'étonna Harry. C'est juste une mission temporaire.

— Une mission qui te donne droit de regard sur les dossiers de toute la brigade, lui fit remarquer Owen. C'est comme si on te donnait le commandement d'une troupe d'assaut.

— Cela ne concernera que du travail de bureau, pas le terrain, le contredit encore Harry.

— Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, reconnut Owen. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est encore plus casse-gueule qu'une opération à mener. On va te rendre responsable de tous les dossiers qu'on va perdre.

— Génial, soupira Harry.

— Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, décréta son coéquipier. Après tout, c'est à cause de toi que ce maudit Bielinski a présenté ce projet au Ministère.

— Pardon ? bredouilla Harry qui se demandait comment il s'était trahi.

— Oui, c'est surement le procès sur le gamin maltraité qui lui a donné des idées.

— Ah, souffla-t-il en tentant de masquer son soulagement. Le fait pas trop remarquer, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie que toute la brigade me tombe dessus.

— On voit bien que tu n'es pas complètement contre, tu sais.

— Mon parrain a été emprisonné des années sans même avoir été jugé, et on a failli me confisquer ma baguette dans un procès qui n'avait rien d'équitable. Alors, même si cela m'ennuie en tant qu'Auror, j'ai tendance à penser que ces nouvelles dispositions constituent quand même un progrès.

Harry réalisa avec confusion qu'il avait élevé la voix et que tous leurs voisins immédiats avaient profité de sa tirade. Il ne douta pas que ce serait commenté par tout le monde dans l'heure qui suivrait. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'y être opposé.

— Tu savais que cela arriverait après ta façon de présenter l'affaire du gamin ? s'étonna Owen.

— Non, répondit Harry avec sincérité. Pour être franc, la façon de plaider de Bielinski m'a fortement agacé, et je n'ai pas obtenu de ce procès autant que je l'aurais voulu. Je lui en voulais beaucoup en sortant du tribunal, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a forcément tort.

— Tente quand même de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas trop souvent raison quand il s'opposera à nos dossiers, suggéra Owen d'une voix ironique.

**ooOoo**

Le dernier soir de janvier, alors que Harry et Ginny lisaient dans le salon après le dîner, savourant un rare moment de tranquillité, après avoir couché les enfants, un fracas de vaisselle cassée leur parvint de la cuisine. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne bougèrent pas, ne désirant pas embarrasser l'elfe responsable. Puis des voix coléreuses s'élevèrent. Ils se regardèrent surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leurs deux serviteurs se disputer avec une telle intensité. Au pire, ils échangeaient de petites remarques acerbes. Cela prit tellement d'ampleur qu'ils se décidèrent finalement à intervenir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, les deux elfes se faisaient face. Trotty tenait à la main une grande poêle ce qui rappela à Harry l'épisode avec Kreattur et Mondingus, même si le torchon que l'elfe tenait de l'autre main indiquait la tâche ménagère à laquelle il était occupé quand le conflit avait éclaté. De son côté, Miffy se tenait dans une attitude de défi, juste à côté du grand plat en miettes qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

— A ta place je mourrais de honte ! piaillait Trotty.

— Miffy est une bonne elfe, répliqua sa sœur avec force, la voix tremblante.

Quand ils virent leurs maîtres, les deux elfes se turent, non sans continuer de se fusiller du regard. Sans mot dire, Harry sortit sa baguette et répara le plat. Il regarda ensuite Ginny qui prit les choses en main.

— Viens avec moi, Miffy, dit-elle en entraînant la créature dans la resserre.

Harry en déduisit qu'il était supposé avoir une conversation d'homme à elfe avec Trotty,

— Il y a un problème avec Miffy ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

Trotty prit un air misérable et regarda sa poêle comme s'il avait envie de s'assommer avec.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, un plat cassé, tenta encore Harry.

— Trotty fera en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, marmonna l'elfe.

— Miffy a un problème ? insista Harry.

— Trotty surveillera Miffy, promit la créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Pourquoi devrais-tu la surveiller ? s'étonna Harry. Elle travaille très bien, je trouve.

Il ne put tirer davantage de son employé et il fut soulagé quand Ginny réapparut avec une Miffy dont les yeux roulaient en tous sens, signe d'une forte nervosité.

— Tout va bien aller, Miffy, ne te fais pas de souci, assura Ginny. Tu es une très bonne elfe.

Après avoir jeté sur Trotty un regard appuyé, elle repartit vers le salon et Harry lui emboita le pas, curieux d'avoir le fin mot de l'affaire.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il sitôt que son épouse eut refermé la porte derrière eux.

— Miffy a un amoureux, expliqua Ginny. Elle l'a rencontré en faisant des courses, dans l'arrière-pièce d'une boutique. D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est là que la plupart des couples elfes font connaissance. Enfin bref, ils s'aiment et Miffy est très malheureuse parce Trotty a tout découvert et qu'il n'est pas d'accord. S'ils se disputaient, c'est qu'il venait de décréter qu'il ferait lui-même les commissions à l'avenir car il trouve qu'elle passe trop de temps dehors. J'ai cru comprendre que nos deux tourtereaux s'arrangent pour faire coïncider leur arrivée dans les magasins, ce qui bien sûr allonge considérablement le temps qu'ils y passent.

— C'est de ça dont parlait Trotty quand il m'a promis de la surveiller, comprit Harry.

— Oui, il semble que la propension des grands frères à s'immiscer dans la vie sentimentale de leurs sœurs ne se limite pas à l'espèce humaine, soupira Ginny. Mais la solidarité féminine saura, elle aussi, transcender les espèces, affirma-t-elle avec emphase. Je compte sur toi pour demander à ton elfe de maison macho de laisser sa sœur tranquille et lui rappeler qu'elle a le droit de voir qui elle veut.

— En vertu de la solidarité féminine ? protesta Harry. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi je suis concerné. Si tu ne t'es pas encore aperçue que je suis un homme, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire une démonstration, ajouta-t-il plein de bonne volonté.

— Harry, au lieu de fanfaronner, tu veux bien parler à ton elfe, s'il te plait ?

— C'est pas juste, grommela Harry en se levant. Je suis supposé être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Les elfes en péril, c'est du ressort d'Hermione.

— T'en fais pas, je vais lui en parler, l'informa Ginny. On aura peut-être besoin de parler au maître du Roméo.

— Encore un qui va se retrouver dans de SALE draps ! glissa Harry avant de quitter la pièce pour demander à son serviteur de laisser sa sœur flirter en paix.

**ooOoo**

Wulf Lukos : Loup-garou emprisonné qui a accepté de tester la nouvelle potion veut dire Loup en vieil anglais, et Lukos signifie la même chose en grec (c'est à l'origine du mot Lycantrope). Je sais, c'est redondant, mais pas davantage que Remus Lupin...

**

* * *

  
**

**La réaction de James à la naissance d'Albus** : à lire vos commentaires, j'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais pas bien exprimé ce que j'avais en tête. J'ai donc repris ce passage et je l'ai développé. Le chapitre 5 a été reposté pour l'intégrer.

* * *

**LE SONDAGE :  
**

Déjà, merci aux 175 personnes qui ont répondu ici, sur doodle ou par commentaire (103 + 66 votants et 7 par commentaires).

Il y a eu quelques problème de compréhension sur les questions B. Il fallait répondre en fonction de l'année et non de la première fic lue (j'avais indiqué la fic en cours à titre indicatif pour vous aider à déterminer le moment). J'ai d'ailleurs fini par modifier les libellés, ce qui a effacé une partie des résultats sur doodle (heureusement qu'il y a un historique, j'ai tout récupéré).

J'ai également oublié d'inclure les recherches sur internet qui vous ont fait tomber par hasard sur une de mes histoires. Pour ceux qui me l'ont précisé en commentaire, je vous ai ajouté dans 'Sur forum'.

* * *

**LES RESULTATS**

Ci dessous, je vous donnerai les chiffres et je mettrais les graphiques correspondant sur mon LJ mais je commence par ce que j'en ai retiré :

- Vous êtes bien plus nombreux **à me suivre depuis mes débuts en 2004** que je le pensais. Tous confondu, vous êtes **25 pour cent** à être là depuis aussi longtemps (évidemment, c'est peut-être différent si on avait un échantillonnage plus important). Mais je trouve quand même ça impressionnant. Si on rajoute ceux qui sont arrivés en 2005 quand je rédigeait Mon sorcier Bien aimé on monte carrément de 23 pour cent. Selon ces chiffres, vous êtes donc **la moitié des lecteurs à être là depuis au moins 5 ans**. (_J'en reviens pas, je vous le dis_).

- Ensuite, est venue ma période 'intermédiaire', où j'ai écrit L'Autre, Le choix de Lord Voldemort et traduit la Déclaration de guerre (**2006 - mi 2007**). Vous êtes **22 pour cent** à être arrivés à ce moment là.

- les derniers **30 pour cent** sont arrivés durant les deux ans depuis lesquels je publie la **Saga des Survivants.**

_Si j'en crois les statistiques de ce site, je dirais que le monde de la fanfiction s'est beaucoup renouvelé entre la sortie du tome 5 et la sortie du tome 7. J'ai donc perdu pas mal de lecteurs en 2006 - 2007 mais qu'heureusement, vous êtes nombreux à être arrivés pour ma saga en cours._

_._

Aussi bien pour les inscrit que les autres, **vous m'avez majoritairement découverte sur la page des nouveauté et les favoris de ffnet** (30 et 30 pour cent). Vous êtes finalement assez peu à être venus pas **ffnet mode d'emploi** (seulement **10 pour cent**), c'est donc une activité totalement altruiste ;-). Un petit 9 pour cent m'a connu par bouche à oreille ou recherche sur internet.

Enfin,** 20 pour cent** viennent **d'un autre site**, ce qui est logique si on considère tous ceux qui ont fermé (tous les sites de provenance ne sont pas fermés, cependant).

Ce qui m'a étonnée, c'est que les personnes n'ayant pas de compte ffnet et celles en ayant un m'ont découverte sur les nouveautés et favoris ffnet dans les mêmes proportions.

.

_**Voilà, en résumé, je dirais que je m'estime très chanceuse de faire ce chemin avec vous.**_

_** Je suis toujours aussi touchée par le contenu des mots que vous m'envoyez et impressionnée par le nombre de connexions, juste après la mise en ligne des chapitres, même quand je poste à minuit et demi le vendredi. **_

_**Pour moi, c'est une aventure extraordinaire qui apporte une dimension supplémentaire à ma vie.**_

* * *

**LES CHIFFRES**

1 - A - Nouveautés : **30%** (48 réponses)

2 - A - Favoris : **30%** (48 réponses)

3 - A - Site ffnet MdE : **10%** (16 réponses)

4 - A - Recherche, réputation : **9%** (15 réponses)

5 - A - Autre site : **21%** (34 réponses)

.

1 - B - 2004 (Ginny, ALB) : **25%** (43 réponses)

2 - B - 2005 (Mon sorcier bien-aimé) 40 : **23%** (40 réponses)

3 - B - 2005 - 2006 (L'Autre / Lord Voldemort) : **9%** (15 réponses)

4 - B - 2006 - 2007 : (Déclaration de Guerre) : **13%** (23 réponses)

5 - B - 2008 - 2010 (Survivants) : **30%** (52 réponses)

**Les résultats complets seront postés sur mon LiveJournal (lien sur mon profil)**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' ont été déposées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**. **

**J'ai aussi répondu aux mots postés sur doodle.  
**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité.

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	7. VII : La parole des Aurors

**- LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VII : La parole des Aurors**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
31 décembre 2001 : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 1er février – 8 mars 2007

* * *

Durant la première quinzaine de février, Harry s'attela, comme le lui avait demandé Faucett, à l'évolution de leurs méthodes de travail. Il commença par analyser les procédures classiques des Aurors à la lumière des exigences de preuve de la nouvelle loi. Il ressentit alors clairement le manque de rigueur qui prévalait dans leurs enquêtes dans le domaine de la recherche des indices. Il se demanda comment les Aurors avaient fait pour envoyer autant de personnes à Azkaban avec des dossiers aussi peu étayés et osa à peine formuler pour lui la question qui en découlait logiquement : combien y avait-il de condamnés innocents dans le lot ?

Il se rappela que lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'affaire Grimstone avec Susan, elle avait indiqué que les policiers utilisaient des méthodes qui se rapprochaient de celles que Harry avait mises en œuvre dans ce procès. N'osant pas se rendre dans le bureau de la police magique pour leur demander un dossier, il alla voir Susan et lui demanda de lui en procurer un, en lui en expliquant sommairement les raisons.

— Je vais t'en chercher au greffe, accepta-t-elle, mais tu les consultes dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

Elle lui ramena deux gros rouleaux de parchemin en indiquant :

— Tant qu'à faire, je t'ai pris des affaires où les juges ont condamné les accusés en se basant sur les preuves apportées par la police magique.

Il la remercia et se plongea dans les manuscrits. Au bout de sa lecture, il reconnut qu'effectivement ces documents étaient beaucoup plus complets que ceux établis par les Aurors. Il s'interrogea tout haut sur cette différence.

— C'était bien là le problème, fut la réponse de Susan.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Harry.

— Il était établi que la parole des Aurors avait davantage de poids que celle des simples policiers. Du coup, ces derniers ont cherché d'autres moyens pour convaincre les juges. Et paradoxalement, il est plus difficile de démontrer la culpabilité d'un voleur qui ne risque qu'une amende que celle d'un mage noir qui peut être condamné à passer le reste de sa vie en prison.

Harry la fixa ébahi, partagé entre étonnement et consternation. Il comprenait pleinement pourquoi Bielinski avait préconisé que les Aurors soient réduits au statut de témoins. Cela rééquilibrait effectivement de manière drastique les rapports entre la défense et l'accusation.

— Et tout ça va changer, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est certain que certaines habitudes vont perdurer et que le prestige des Aurors continuera à en imposer aux juges. Cependant, les procureurs que nous allons choisir sous l'impulsion de Kingsley vont vous demander des dossiers plus complets que ceux que vous avez l'habitude de fournir, et les juges-mages ont désormais l'obligation de justifier les éléments sur lesquels ils fondent leur décision. Tu vas avoir du boulot pour accomplir la mission dont ton commandant t'a investi.

Partagé entre l'envie de relever le défi et le poids de sa responsabilité, Harry remercia Susan et alla voir Faucett pour lui résumer ses découvertes.

— La première chose à faire, conclut Harry, est de nous aligner sur les méthodes de la police magique. Il faut qu'on arrive à faire au moins aussi bien qu'eux en matière de preuves, et le mieux est que je travaille avec un policier dans ce sens. Ce serait bête de perdre du temps à éplucher leurs dossiers pour comprendre leurs méthodes alors que leurs aspirants en savent sans doute davantage que nous à cet égard.

— Eh bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller voir le commandant Watchover pour qu'il te détache un de ses hommes, suggéra Faucett.

— Et il va accepter comme ça ? douta Harry.

— Bien sûr que non. Il va négocier pour obtenir quelque chose en échange.

— Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui le demandiez, non ? observa Harry.

— Je t'ai donné carte blanche sur ce dossier, tu te débrouilles, lui répliqua Faucett. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une réunion qui commence dans cinq minutes.

Et il quitta effectivement son bureau, laissant Harry désemparé. Ce dernier repassa plusieurs fois la conversation dans sa tête avant de conclure qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait compris : son commandant l'avait encouragé à aller voir son homologue policier en lui donnant toute latitude pour négocier une aide en matière procédurale. Harry pensa un moment aller voir Owen pour lui demander conseil, mais préféra s'abstenir. La mission dont il était investi lui était personnelle. Elle n'avait pas été attribuée à leur binôme. C'était son problème, visiblement un test, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de tricher aux examens — si l'on excluait les devoirs qu'il avait fait corriger par Hermione durant sa scolarité.

Il inspira fortement et carra les épaules. Autant y aller tout de suite et savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé. En entrant dans le bureau de la police Magique, il attira les regards curieux, mais personne ne vint lui demander ce qu'il venait faire là. Un rapide regard lui apprit que le brigadier Thruston qu'il connaissait était absent. Il alla donc directement frapper à la porte du commandant.

Tiern Watchover se leva quand il reconnut Harry sur le pas de sa porte.

— Entrez, je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il.

Il proposa un siège à Harry, ferma la porte de son bureau et s'assit à son tour :

— Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il.

— Suite à la nouvelle loi, commença Harry impressionné d'être à ce point pris au sérieux, j'ai été chargé par mon commandant de formaliser nos règles de preuves, commença-t-il en termes choisis. J'ai remarqué la grande qualité de vos dossiers et j'aurais aimé travailler avec l'un de vos hommes.

Watchover le contempla sans répondre. Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se tortiller sur son siège.

— Je vois, dit finalement Watchover. En parlant de coopération, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas, j'aurais également une suggestion à faire.

— Oui ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous organisiez des sessions d'entraînement en défense. Acceptez- vous de nouveaux élèves ?

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer le 'non' qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Nul doute que s'il le laissait échapper, il n'y aurait aucun policier de disponible pour l'aider avant le siècle suivant.

— La défense contre les forces du Mal est le domaine réservé des Aurors, répondit-il à la place. Cela nous demande trois ans pour former nos aspirants.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir empiéter sur vos prérogatives, opposa Watchover. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vos exercices ne sont pas uniquement orientés sur les sorts maléfiques. Vous mettez en place des stratégies de groupe, apprenez à utiliser le terrain à votre avantage, à perfectionner vos boucliers.

Harry se demanda comment il connaissait son programme de cours avec autant de précision. Etaient-ils espionnés ? A moins que, tout simplement, un Auror de son groupe n'ait de bonnes relations avec un policier et lui en ait parlé. Après tout, ce n'était pas supposé être un secret.

— Vous n'ignorez pas, argumenta Watchover, que nos activités nous amènent à rencontrer des malfaiteurs extrêmement agressifs qui, s'ils évitent les sortilèges mortels, ne sont pas pour autant des tendres. J'ai un homme qui a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste le mois dernier et qui n'est pas près de revenir... s'il en revient.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Pritchard et de compatir.

— Si vous permettiez à un ou deux de mes hommes de participer à vos séances, ils pourraient ensuite prendre en charge toute ma brigade, continua Watchover.

La proposition n'était pas abusive. Les policiers le formeraient à leurs règles de preuve et en échange il leur donnerait des conseils pour leurs entraînements.

— C'est envisageable, accepta Harry.

— Vous acceptez deux de mes hommes dans votre groupe pendant six mois et je vous détache quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé votre formalisation des méthodes de preuve.

—Trois mois suffiront, assura Harry. Cela fait douze séances, à peu près. Cela permet largement de comprendre l'esprit de nos exercices. Ensuite, c'est du rabâchage pour les réflexes et de l'improvisation pour les manœuvres de groupe. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi.

— Entendu pour les trois mois. Par ailleurs, j'aurais aimé aborder un autre sujet. Nous consacrons beaucoup de temps à faire des enquêtes de proximité pour votre service. Compte tenu du rapprochement de nos méthodes de travail, il me parait normal de limiter ce genre de demandes.

Une fois de plus, Harry tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche :

— Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour discuter de cela avec vous, finit-il par répondre. Mais je transmettrai votre requête à mon commandant.

Watchover hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et Harry comprit qu'il avait tenté le coup sans trop y croire. Et qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse, aussi. Il décida de sortir de ce bureau avant qu'on lui tende un autre piège.

— Quand puis-je espérer travailler avec l'un des vôtres ? demanda Harry.

— A votre convenance, disons, à partir de demain matin ?

— C'est parfait.

— Désirez-vous travailler avec une personne en particulier ?

— Je pense que vous êtes plus à même que moi de savoir qui est le plus qualifié, répondit poliment l'Auror.

Il se leva et ajouta cependant :

— Au cas où cela rentrerait dans son domaine de compétence, j'ai eu plusieurs fois affaire au brigadier Thruston et je serais heureux de renouveler l'expérience.

— C'est noté, indiqua Watchover en se levant à son tour et en tendant la main vers Harry.

Harry la lui serra et lui dit au revoir.

— Ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Monsieur Potter, affirma Watchover.

Harry répondit par un sourire nerveux. Il sortit de là les muscles noués et en sueur, plus épuisé qu'après une séance d'entraînement.

Faucett était déjà de retour quand Harry revint au QG. Il caressa l'idée de se réinstaller à sa table sans rendre compte à son commandant de ses tractations avec le chef de la police magique. Il serait intéressant de voir le temps qu'il faudrait pour être convoqué au rapport. Mais il préféra ne pas jouer au plus malin et aller tout de suite vérifier qu'il n'avait pas dit trop de bêtises lors des négociations.

Faucett parut satisfait du résultat de la mission diplomatique de Harry.

— Essaie quand même de ne pas leur en apprendre trop, limita-t-il cependant à propos des nouveaux élèves de Harry. Se défendre sérieusement contre les sorts noirs développe des aptitudes que je ne voudrais pas retrouver chez trop de sorciers.

— D'accord, dit Harry qui se demanda ce qu'il devait faire de cette restriction. Ah, avant qu'on se sépare, Watchover a laissé entendre que nous leur demandons trop de services et que cela lui prend beaucoup de temps. Je pense qu'il apprécierait qu'on lui renvoie un peu plus l'ascenseur.

— C'est ce que nous faisons quand il pense être tombé sur de la magie noire et que nous intervenons immédiatement pour protéger ses hommes, répliqua sèchement Faucett. Des services sont rendus de part et d'autres, il ne doit pas être trop gourmand.

Harry savait que la situation était moins simple que son commandant affectait de le penser. Certains Aurors considéraient les policiers plus ou moins comme des larbins susceptibles de leur éviter la corvée de récolter des informations basiques sur les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans leurs enquêtes. En abusant de leurs prérogatives, ils donnaient une réputation d'arrogance à leur brigade. Il semblait à Harry que Faucett devrait y mettre le holà avant que les relations entre les deux corps ne se radicalisent, mais il n'osa pas insister sur le sujet.

Le soir même — comme il le faisait une fois par semaine depuis plus de dix-huit mois — il alla voir Stanislas Pritchard, son ancien partenaire. Ces visites n'étaient pas à proprement parler une corvée, car il appréciait parler avec son mentor, mais ce n'était pas pour autant toujours facile. Le blessé était parfois irascible, notamment quand il avait tenté de reprendre une ancienne activité qui lui était désormais impossible.

Il avait fallut de longues semaines à Pritchard pour comprendre que — malgré les exercices physiques qu'il s'imposait chaque jour — il ne reviendrait jamais à un état de santé lui permettant de reprendre son ancien travail. Six mois auparavant, il avait fini par accepter une place de gratte-papier dans l'entreprise du frère de sa femme. Il ne s'était jamais plaint devant Harry, soulignant plutôt la gentillesse et les efforts de son beau-frère pour lui trouver des tâches adaptées à son handicap, mais Harry sentait bien qu'il devait se faire violence chaque matin pour prendre son poste.

De ce fait, le Survivant n'osait pas trop parler de ce qui se passait au QG, de peur de remuer maladroitement le couteau dans la plaie. Il parla plutôt de sa famille et des facéties de son fils ou d'un des autres bambins de la famille. Il avait d'ailleurs été présenté aux enfants de Pritchard, et avait discuté parfois avec ces derniers, quand ils résidaient avec leurs parents pendant les vacances scolaires. Quant à Mrs Pritchard, il ne parlait pas souvent avec elle, mais son sourire quand elle l'accueillait à son arrivée, témoignait de l'importance de ses visites hebdomadaire.

Il arrivait cependant que l'actualité judiciaire, suivie de près par le convalescent, fasse l'objet de leur conversation. Ils avaient donc commenté des enquêtes relayées par la presse et parlé des nouvelles lois. Dans l'ensemble, Pritchard était ouvert à tout ce qui ouvrait le champ de la preuve et du débat contradictoire entre l'accusation et la défense, mais il avait trouvé que le texte final allait un peu loin. A lui non plus, Harry n'avait pas raconté sa rencontre avec Bielinski ni son rôle dans les nouveautés qui s'imposaient maintenant aux Aurors. Mais il indiqua à son mentor la tâche dont l'avait chargé Faucett et relata sa rencontre avec Watchover.

— Tu t'en es bien tiré, lui assura Pritchard.

— Tu crois ? douta Harry. Faucett avait l'air de penser que j'en ai accepté trop.

— Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien sans rien. Dis-toi que tes concessions lui permettent de rester dans le rôle de celui qui ne cède pas.

— Tu veux dire qu'il nous fait jouer au flic méchant et au flic gentil ? comprit enfin le jeune Auror.

— Y'a des chances. D'ailleurs, le rôle qu'il t'a attribué te va comme un gant. Et puis c'est formateur. Continue comme ça, mon gars, t'es sur le bon chemin !

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, il était arrivé au QG depuis quelques minutes quand le brigadier Thruston se présenta dans la grande pièce, toute une série de parchemins roulés sous le bras. Harry lui fit signe :

— Serait-ce moi que vous cherchez ?

— Effectivement. J'ai été détaché une semaine pour vous parler de nos procédures de preuve.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'une limite de temps ait été évoquée la veille concernant l'aide que devait lui apporter le policier. Que se passerait-il si le temps imparti était trop court pour la transmission des connaissances ? Il soupira : il avait manifestement des progrès à faire en matière de négociation. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre au travail et en faire le maximum durant les cinq jours qui lui avaient été accordés.

Heureusement, le policier mit beaucoup de bonne volonté pour donner à Harry les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il avait apporté des exemples de cas jugés, pour illustrer les modes de preuve qui faisaient mouche auprès des juges... ou au contraire n'étaient pas jugés convaincants.

Cependant, Harry remarqua que les policiers n'utilisaient pas tellement les photographies pour appuyer leurs témoignages :

— Le problème des photos magiques, expliqua Thruston, c'est que lorsqu'on prend des photos de sujets animés, toutes sortes d'ondes magiques entrent en interaction et ce que représente le cliché ne correspond pas forcément à la réalité. Pour cette raison, c'est depuis longtemps rejeté par le Magenmagot et nous ne nous en servons que comme aide-mémoire.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rappela la première fois que Colin l'avait photographié : il avait été pris par surprise et était resté figé, tandis que la photographie le montrait en train de tenter de fuir. Il comprenait bien les réticences des juges à se fier à cette sorte de magie.

— Et pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas de photos moldues ? demanda-t-il. Elles sont plus fidèles à la réalité.

Thruston le regarda avec un petit sourire :

— Il semble que vous ayez été le premier à oser en mettre sous le nez d'un juge-mage. On en a fait autant depuis, mais nous n'avons pas encore assez de recul pour savoir si tous les juges vont l'accepter. Je, hum, j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas de vous avoir copié.

— Je pense que nous avons tout intérêt à mettre en commun nos méthodes de travail pour les améliorer et rendre nos dossiers encore plus convaincants, énonça lentement Harry ne sachant pas dans quelle mesure le policier pouvait parler au nom de ses collègues.

—Je le pense aussi, affirma le brigadier. Mais nous voulons être certains que cela n'ira pas que dans un seul sens, osa-t-il ajouter.

— Eh bien... commença Harry, il se trouve que j'ai été sollicité pour prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à l'évolution de nos méthodes. Tant que ces dispositions seront d'actualité, je serais ravi que nous nous rencontrions régulièrement pour faire le point sur les cas passés en jugement et le résultat qui en a découlé.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent valait bien une poignée de main.

Thruston montra ensuite à Harry comment les policiers prenaient soin de recouper leurs observations par des témoignages ou renseignements divers propres à appuyer leurs dires et n'hésitaient pas à enquêter à décharge, ne serait-ce que pour être sûrs que la défense ne trouverait rien à leur opposer. Le brigadier lui expliqua également comment exploiter le _Bulletin périodique du département de la justice Magique_ pour trouver des précédents consacrant le type de preuve qu'ils apportaient.

Harry apprécia beaucoup la semaine de travail avec Thruston. Ce dernier était pédagogue et lui avait apporté de nombreux exemples (dossiers et décisions de justice) pour l'aider à assimiler rapidement toutes ces nouveautés. Au fur et à mesure que la confiance grandissait entre les deux hommes, le policier se permettait un humour discret et pince-sans-rire que Harry appréciait beaucoup. Quand ils se dirent au revoir le dernier jour, l'Auror sentit que le brigadier regrettait autant que lui la fin de leur collaboration temporaire.

Quand il fit le bilan de ce qu'il avait appris, cependant, il fut un peu déçu. Dans l'ensemble, ce qu'il avait découvert était davantage de la méthodologie que des techniques spéciales. Sa connaissance des procédures moldues lui faisait sentir le côté amateur de leurs modes d'enquête. Leurs sorts de détections étaient excessivement sommaires, et ils limitaient leurs analyses à ce que pouvait apporter l'étude des potions.

Les sorciers pouvaient laisser des cheveux, du sang, des empreintes digitales sur une scène de crime, rien n'était fait pour les confronter à ceux des suspects que l'on arrêtait. Dans le cas où ils protestaient de leur innocence, ils étaient condamnés ou relaxés sur la base de témoignages ou un manque d'alibi de leur part, sans qu'on puisse, dans la plupart des cas, prouver de façon irréfutable qu'ils se soient trouvés ou non à un moment sur les lieux où s'étaient déroulés les faits qu'on leur imputait. On ne pouvait pas écouter ou surveiller les personnes à distance et ce n'était que très récemment qu'ils s'étaient fait livrer un outil susceptible de leur permettre de retrouver une personne qui avait transplané.

Harry ne fit cependant pas part de ses réflexions à son chef. Etablir des dossiers comme le faisaient les policiers demanderait déjà à ses collègues de chambouler leur façon de travailler et cela ne se ferait pas sans mal. Avant de proposer des techniques révolutionnaires, il devait attendre que ce premier pas soit franchi.

Il remit donc un rapport listant toutes les améliorations les plus urgentes à mettre en place. Faucett le lut avec attention et lui indiqua :

— Très bien. Maintenant je te charge de faire passer l'information dans la brigade pour expliquer à tout le monde les nouvelles procédures et donner un coup de main pour mettre les dossiers d'aplomb.

— Mais, on a plus de cinquante dossiers en cours ! s'inquiéta Harry. Je vais y passer des mois.

— Tu peux te faire assister si tu le juges bon, lui concéda Faucett. J'organiserai les équipes et les emplois du temps en fonction de tes besoins. Par contre, pas question de demander à un policier de faire équipe avec toi, cette fois. Ce sont nos dossiers, d'accord ?

— Le brigadier Thruston m'en a amené plein de son service, opposa Harry.

— Je parie qu'ils étaient tous clos depuis longtemps, lui opposa son commandant.

Harry dut admettre que c'était vrai.

— D'accord, je vais réfléchir avec qui je vais travailler, capitula-t-il.

— Très bien. Passe chaque matin pour me dire qui tu as choisi et on tentera de mettre tout ça en place sans désorganiser le service.

En sortant du bureau de son commandant, Harry laissa errer son regard dans le QG pour déterminer avec qui il allait faire équipe. Il pouvait choisir Owen, mais ce dernier n'apportait en l'espèce aucun talent particulier. Cela fit songer à Harry à quel point il aurait aimé que Pritchard soit déjà revenu. Il lui aurait été précieux pour arrondir les angles avec les collègues les plus âgés. Malheureusement, sa convalescence se trainait et il était loin de pouvoir venir chaque jour pour effectuer plusieurs heures de travail.

Harry songea qu'il lui fallait choisir un Auror de l'ancienne génération car il aurait besoin de la légitimité d'un senior ayant fait ses classes avec les vétérans de la brigade. Il les passa en revue pour évaluer lequel d'entre eux était susceptible d'accepter de jouer le jeu de la nouvelle loi et qui s'accommoderait de la toute nouvelle autorité d'Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas demander à Janice, réalisa-t-il avec regret. Elle avait un jeune à former — Augustin Dolohov — et remplissait en outre les fonctions de Commandant en second, depuis que Pritchard n'était plus là, ce qui lui donnait déjà beaucoup de travail supplémentaire. Il exclut aussi Cyprien Muldoon qui ne l'aimait guère et ne le cachait pas. Son coéquipier Christopher Summers lui était plus favorable, mais il lui semblait maladroit de le mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Muldoon. Il envisagea un instant de travailler avec Hilliard Hobday avec qui il jouait au Quidditch. Mais il se rappela que ce dernier était très remonté contre les décrets. De fait, il le mit également de côté, ainsi que son partenaire, Clancy Pilgrim.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Primrose Dagworth. Elle faisait partie de l'ancienne génération et n'avait posé que des questions neutres lors de la conférence de Faucett sur la nouvelle loi. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir entendue se répandre en protestations indignées lors des débats qui avaient eu lieu près de la cafetière.

Il songea qu'en outre son partenaire, Michael Corner, semblait assez au courant des procédures moldues donc ouvert à l'évolution qu'ils devaient gérer. Harry se promit de discuter avec lui quand il pourrait se consacrer à mettre au point de nouveaux procédés de preuve. En attendant, il les aiderait utilement à mettre en forme les dossiers en cours.

Il s'approcha d'eux. Leurs bureaux contigus étaient couverts de paperasse, preuve qu'ils étaient plongés jusqu'au cou dans des recherches.

— Je peux vous déranger un moment ? demanda Harry.

— Hum, grogna Dagworth, quoique tu aies l'intention de me demander, ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'on fait actuellement.

Visiblement sa tâche ne lui donnait pas les résultats escomptés et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Cependant, elle sourit à Harry pour atténuer l'expression de sa mauvaise humeur. Quand Harry était arrivé chez les Aurors, elle avait été assez neutre avec lui, coopérant quand il devait lui demander un renseignement mais pas particulièrement chaleureuse. Cela avait considérablement changé depuis qu'il était allé la chercher au cœur d'un Feudeymon.

Harry résuma brièvement ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il vit les sourcils de Primrose se soulever quand il indiqua ses nouvelles responsabilités, preuve qu'elle analysait elle aussi cette mission comme une promotion importante. Elle écouta attentivement le résumé qu'il lui fit de son travail avec le brigadier Thruston et demanda à lire son rapport.

— On risque de ne pas être très populaires auprès de nos collègues, observa-t-elle.

— Certains combats en valent le coup, lui opposa-t-il.

— Je ne pense pas que tu saches de quoi je parle, rétorqua-t-elle.

— J'ai été le dingue qui prétendait que Voldemort était de retour, lui rappela-t-il. Ça doit bien valoir être une femme dans un bureau macho.

Elle hocha la tête pour admettre qu'il avait marqué un point. Elle le dévisagea un instant, comme si elle mettait à jour son appréciation sur lui. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais soupçonné qu'il se préoccupe du combat que ses plus anciennes collègues féminines avaient dû mener en arrivant… et menaient encore contre les plus rétrogrades d'entre eux.

A leurs côtés, Michael suivait l'échange en sautillant presque sur place. Manifestement, la proposition de Harry lui plaisait beaucoup.

— Entendu, finit par dire Dagworth. Partir en croisade avec le Survivant doit être une expérience intéressante.

Harry leur sourit et retourna dans le bureau de son commandant pour lui demander de lui adjoindre Primrose et Michael dans son équipe.

**ooOoo**

En parallèle, Harry suivait avec intérêt la poursuite des expériences menées par Drago Malefoy et le département des Mystères.

Il avait fallut cinq pleines lunes et autant de mois d'essais et d'ajustements pour que Funestar estime que la potion anti-loups-garous était au point. Durant la lune de janvier, il avait suggéré qu'on laisse passer une pleine lune sans fournir de potion aux cobayes des mois précédents puis, le mois suivant, vérifia que le produit était toujours aussi efficace malgré l'interruption. Les sujets d'expérience se soumirent sans protester aux désidératas du chef du département des Mystères. Les résultats ayant été concluants, le protocole d'essai fut officiellement clos après la pleine lune du 3 mars.

Commencèrent alors les négociations entre le Ministère, la guilde des Apothicaires et Malefoy. Elles se terminèrent tard dans la soirée du second jour. Hermione retrouva Ron chez Harry et Ginny où il avait dîné. Rose était déjà couchée dans la chambre de James et Albus venait d'être déposé dans son lit par sa mère, après une dernière tétée.

Hermione accepta d'un signe de tête revêche la proposition qu'on lui serve un repas dans le salon où se tenaient les autres adultes.

— Il y a eu un problème ? demanda Ron après qu'elle eut englouti son entrée en silence.

— J'arrive pas à y croire ! explosa-t-elle. Je comprends leurs raisons, mais quand même ! C'est lui l'inventeur, par les caleçons de Merlin !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ma douce ? demanda Ron inquiet de la voir aussi remontée.

— Le Ministère a trouvé le moyen de récupérer l'entier bénéfice de l'invention de la potion anti-loup.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Harry.

— Il a non seulement racheté les droits sur la potion à Drago mais il lui a fait signer un document par lequel il renonce à tout droit moral sur sa potion. Cela signifie qu'il n'en est plus l'inventeur officiel !

— Et c'est grave ? tenta de comprendre Ron.

— Normalement, quand tu inventes quelque chose ou que tu crées un œuvre, tu peux toucher de l'argent quand ton invention est reproduite et vendue mais surtout, tu gagnes en notoriété. Par exemple, Damoclès Belby a eu l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir inventé la potion Tue-loup.

— Attends, tu veux dire que le Ministère a fait en sorte que Malefoy n'obtienne pas l'Ordre de Merlin ? comprit Ron. Où est le problème ? S'il l'avait obtenu, moi j'aurais rendu le mien. Non mais ! il ne manquerait plus que ça, que cette raclure soit décorée !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et avança en direction de son mari. Harry estima qu'il ne l'avait pas vue à ce point en colère contre lui depuis le jour où Ron était revenu après les avoir momentanément abandonnés durant l'année des Ténèbres. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas lancer un bouclier entre eux comme il l'avait fait à cette occasion.

— Il y a vraiment des fois où tu es plus stupide qu'un scrout à pétard, jeta Hermione les dents serrées. Toi tu préfèrerais que les loups-garous souffrent toute leur vie plutôt que de concevoir que quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de tes amis puisse les aider.

— '_Pas partie de mes amis_' ? répliqua Ron en se levant à son tour. Tu parles du type qui était prêt à vendre Harry à son maître alors qu'on touchait enfin au but ! Et qui a failli nous faire griller, par la même occasion ! S'il est encore en vie c'est parce que j'ai risqué la mienne pour le sauver ! Alors je ne vais pas en plus me prosterner devant le génie et l'altruisme de Monsieur le meilleur ami des créatures magiques ! En plus, je suis certain qu'il te considère toujours comme une sang-de-bourbe, même si pour toi il est devenu '_Drago par-ci_' et '_Drago par-là_' !

— La mère de sa femme est une Moldue, imbécile ! hurla Hermione qui se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de Ron.

Nul ne sut ce que l'imbécile eut l'intention de rétorquer car Ginny compléta d'un _Silencio_ le bouclier que Harry avait lancé pour séparer les époux. D'un commun accord, les Potter laissèrent les fous furieux hurler en silence et s'acharner à coups de poing sur le mur de magie qui les séparait.

— On est comme ça quand on se dispute ? demanda Ginny avec consternation.

— Ça aurait pu arriver si les papiers que tu as laissé James déchirer l'autre jour avaient été plus importants.

— Je ne lui ai pas laissé déchirer tes papiers ! Tu les avais laissé traîner, c'est pas la même chose.

— James n'a rien à faire dans mon bureau ! rappela Harry. C'est toi qui dois faire en sorte qu'il n'y entre pas !

— Je ne suis pas…

Ginny s'interrompit :

— Je rêve ou nous répétons exactement les mêmes arguments qu'il y a quatre jours ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore suggéré de mettre un sort sur la porte, et toi tu ne m'as pas encore répondu de le faire moi-même, mais oui, on a à peu près fait le tour.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre couple : Hermione était en train de donner des coups de pied dans le bouclier. Cela dut la soulager car elle reprit assez d'empire sur elle-même pour penser à sortir sa baguette et annuler les sorts jetés sur elle et Ron :

— … et ça fait plus de six mois que ça dure ! s'époumonait ce dernier.

Réentendre le son de sa voix le calma à son tour. Il croisa les bras et regarda Hermione, le souffle court. Cette dernière eut l'air épuisée tout à coup et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui était derrière elle.

— Désolée, Ron, je suis en colère aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas contre toi, expliqua-t-elle avec contrition.

— Je sais que ce qui arrive pour le moment est très important pour les loups-garous et je suis fier que tu t'en occupes, affirma Ron en s'avançant et s'accroupissant devant elle pour lui prendre les mains. C'est juste que c'est pénible de ne pratiquement plus te voir et que ton seul sujet de conversation soit cette fameuse potion.

— Tu m'as vraiment aidée ces derniers temps, je sais que cela a été long, concéda Hermione.

— Tu as été formidable quand je suis devenu Maitre de Guilde et que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, lui rappela Ron. C'est normal que je te soutienne à mon tour.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire quand les deux époux s'étreignirent.

— Alors, cette potion, elle va être distribuée ou non, finit par demander Harry en se réinstallant sur le canapé et en attirant Ginny près de lui pendant que Ron se dépliait pour s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Hermione avait pris place.

— Pour résumer, le Ministère veut s'assurer que cette potion sera mise à la disposition de tous les loups-garous. Il a donc imposé un prix de vente assez bas et a chargé la guilde des Apothicaires d'en organiser la production et la vente en quantité suffisante. De fait, Drago perd l'exclusivité sur son produit, mais ce n'est pas choquant, puisque c'est pour des raisons de santé publique. Ce qui l'est davantage, c'est qu'il ait été contraint de renoncer à la paternité de l'invention.

Ron examina la situation d'un point de vue professionnel :

— Je suppose que Fabien Touillet, le maitre des Apothicaires, était présent.

— Oui, lui, il a tout gagné : il va distribuer les licences qui autorisent la commercialisation de la potion. Elles seront temporaires pour permettre à la guilde de contrôler régulièrement la bonne qualité de la production.

— Drago devra demander la permission de produire sa propre invention ? s'enquit Harry qui comprenait mieux l'indignation de son amie.

— Il a demandé à avoir le droit de distribuer sa potion sans dépendre de la guilde, répondit cette dernière. Figurez-vous qu'il a fallu deux heures de discussion pour qu'on lui concède une licence définitive, mais qui ne sera pas transmissible à ses héritiers. Il s'est battu bec et ongles pour que son épouse hérite de ce droit s'il décède avant que cinquante ans ne se soient écoulés, mais ça lui a été refusé.

A son ton, il était évident qu'elle approuvait le maitre de potion d'avoir ainsi défendu les intérêts de sa famille. Aucun des trois autres ne se risqua à faire de commentaire à ce sujet.

— Il a ensuite dû exiger d'avoir la permission de produire la potion immédiatement, pour que ses clients l'aient dès la prochaine pleine lune. Touillet était contre, parce qu'il savait que les autres apothicaires ne seraient pas prêts dans ce délai. On a encore perdu une heure et demie. Finalement, il a obtenu gain de cause, mais il devra vendre la moitié de sa production à d'autres apothicaires pour ne pas être le seul distributeur. Là dessus, Kingsley a été intraitable. Il ne veut pas qu'on puisse deviner qui est le véritable inventeur.

— Donc les loups-garous auront accès à cette potion dès la prochaine lune, souligna Ginny.

— Oui, ça c'est fantastique. Mais est-ce que je suis la seule à être choquée à l'idée que l'inventeur principal ne soit pas reconnu et honoré à hauteur de l'espoir qu'il apporte à des sorciers maltraités par la vie ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plaintive.

— Hermione, dit doucement Ginny, tu comprends quand même que tous les sorciers qui ont gagné leur Ordre il y a neuf ans ne peuvent supporter l'idée qu'un Malefoy reçoive cette même récompense. Même si cela ne hérisse pas Kingsley, cela m'étonnerait qu'il puisse se le permettre d'un point de vue politique.

— Je le comprends. Mais j'ai le droit de penser que c'est inique, non ?

— Il y a eu plein d'injustices pendant la guerre et, en ce temps là, les Malefoy se trouvaient plutôt du bon côté, fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix plus froide.

— Selon tes dires, Kingsley lui a accordé une grosse somme d'argent et il pourra se faire connaître en étant dans les premiers à distribuer ce produit révolutionnaire, souligna Harry. Cela lui donne de quoi vivre et élever correctement ses futurs héritiers. C'est pas mal si on considère qu'il était complètement sur la paille il y a moins de dix ans.

— Je suppose, soupira Hermione. Oh, à propos d'héritiers, il a un fils qui a l'âge de Rose. Il s'appelle Scorpius.

— Malefoy a appelé son enfant Scorpius ? Le pauvre gosse, compatit Ginny.

— Y'en a bien qui nomment leur fils Severus, fit remarquer Ron.

— Hum ! fit Harry. Je vais demander aux elfes d'apporter la suite du repas d'Hermione.

**ooOoo**

Tiern Watchover : de "watch over": surveiller en anglais et "Tiern" qui signifie "chef" en gallois.

Fabien Touillet, Maitre de la guilde des Apothicaire est aussi un produit de mon invention.

Le fait que l'épouse de Drago soit à moitié moldue est une invention de **Melusine2** dans _Esprit de Famille_. Elle vous racontera tout cela en temps voulu. Que Mrs Malfoy soit Astoria, née Greengrass, sœur de Daphnée, est par contre une information qui a été donnée par JKR, lors d'une interview.

Vous êtes un certain nombre à vous demander ce qui a amené Drago à faire des recherches sur la potion Tue-loup. Là encore, c'est du domaine de Melusine2, mais elle m'a donné des éléments d'explication que je vous glisserai dans le chapitre prochain (oui, on y reparlera de Malefoy…).

Et ça s'appellera '**_Les honneurs de la presse_**'.

**J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans les réponses à commentaires. Je devrais l'avoir rattrapé d'ici un ou deux jours.**

**

* * *

**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses à commentaires 'anonymes' ont été déposées sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**. **

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité (A ce jour **160 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.

VII : La parole des Aurors


	8. VIII : Les honneurs de la presse

** LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**VIII : Les honneurs de la presse  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 4 avril – 5 mai 2007

* * *

Un soir de la semaine suivante, Harry finissait de se laver les dents en se demandant pourquoi Ginny ne montait pas se coucher, quand elle arriva enfin dans la salle de bains :

— Miffy m'a retenue à la cuisine pour me parler, annonça-t-elle. Elle voudrait se marier.

— Son séducteur des arrières-pièces ? s'enquit Harry en rinçant son verre à dent.

— Oui, toujours lui.

— Devons-nous donner notre accord ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne suis que son employeur.

— C'est Don Juan qui n'est pas libre et son propriétaire ne semble pas commode.

— Hermione n'a-t-elle pas prévu le cas ? Un propriétaire ne peut pas empêcher son elfe de se marier, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Tu sais bien qu'il y a une certaine résistance à cette loi et que les elfes qui n'osent pas demander de l'aide au Ministère restent soumis au bon vouloir de leurs maîtres.

— Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est là que j'interviens, comprit Harry.

— D'après Miffy, son Cracky n'ose pas demander lui-même le droit de convoler, confirma son épouse. Il craint qu'il n'ait plus le droit de sortir s'il évoque le sujet. Je pense que le plus sûr pour nos deux amoureux serait que tu ailles toi-même demander la main du Casanova et que tu veilles à ce que les droits de cet elfe soient respectés.

— Bon, d'accord. Tu as le nom du propriétaire ?

— Non. Il faut qu'on le trouve tout seul.

— Miffy ne le connait pas ?

— C'est compliqué. Son Roméo a l'impression que ce serait une trahison envers son maître que de nous le révéler et Miffy n'a donc pas le droit de le répéter. J'ai insisté, mais rien à faire. Tu sais comme les elfes peuvent être têtus quand ils s'y mettent !

— Je m'en occupe dès demain, promit Harry. Je suis certain que je vais avoir du succès au Ministère quand je vais dire que je cherche le nom d'un propriétaire pour aller lui demander la main de son elfe !

**ooOoo**

Selon Hermione qui fit pour Harry une recherche dans le registre de son département, il y avait trois Cracky de référencés, mais un seul n'était ni trop jeune ni trop vieux pour correspondre à l'amoureux de Miffy. Elle résuma à Harry les textes applicables à la situation et lui fournit une copie des décrets en question.

Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté — et de celui de Miffy —, Harry avait demandé à son amie de l'assister dans sa délicate démarche. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils devraient dire, et Harry envoya un hibou au propriétaire de l'amoureux pour lui demander un entretien. Il reçut rapidement une réponse — l'effet 'Harry Potter' songea-t-il avec ironie— et, trois jours plus tard, il frappait à la porte d'un manoir cossu dans le Norfolk.

— Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, indiqua l'Auror à l'elfe qui vint leur ouvrir. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mr Owner.

La créature écarquilla les yeux et battit rapidement des paupières sous le coup de l'émotion, avant de les saluer si bas et si brusquement que Harry crut que sa tête allait heurter le carrelage. Puis il se redressa et partit pratiquement en courant.

— Quel regard séducteur, chuchota Harry à Hermione. Je comprends que Miffy ait craqué.

Son amie se contenta de lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux. L'elfe revint et leur annonça d'une voix tremblante :

— Mr Owner vous attend.

— Merci Cracky, répondit aimablement Hermione.

Ils se laissèrent mener jusqu'au salon où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, visiblement sur son trente-et-un, les attendait.

— Je suis profondément honoré de recevoir deux héros sous mon toit, commença leur hôte. Puis-je vous proposer des rafraîchissements ?

— Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, répondit Harry.

— Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il frappa dans ses mains et une seconde plus tard, l'elfe s'était matérialisé sur le seuil de la porte :

— Le thé, signifia-t-il sèchement.

La créature salua — mais beaucoup moins bas que la première fois — avant de partir promptement. Harry et Hermione eurent juste le temps de s'asseoir avant son retour avec un plateau de boissons et de petits gâteaux sans doute préparés à l'avance.

Une fois les deux invités les mains occupées par une tasse et une petite assiette, Mr Owner renvoya son elfe et demanda :

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Nous avons une requête à vous présenter à propos de votre elfe Cracky.

— Vous a-t-il fait du tort ? Comptez sur moi pour le lui faire regretter ! affirma Owner.

— Non, pas du tout ! protesta Harry. Il se trouve simplement que j'emploie une elfe femelle, prénommée Miffy, et qu'elle et votre elfe souhaiteraient se marier.

Il fallut deux secondes à Owner pour comprendre de quoi il était question.

— Quels effrontés ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter, je vais y mettre bon ordre.

— Monsieur Potter n'a rien contre une telle union, intervint Hermione. D'ailleurs, ni lui ni vous ne pouvez vous y opposer.

Elle attendit que leur interlocuteur ait bien assimilé ses paroles avant de continuer :

— La loi vous fait en outre obligation de garantir au jeune couple un lieu d'habitation et des horaires de travail leur permettant d'avoir une vie de famille.

— Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Owner interloqué.

_Ça, tu peux lui faire confiance_, pensa Harry. _C'est elle qui l'a_ _écrit_.

Avant que la loi de Protection des Elfes n'entre en vigueur, les propriétaires voyaient d'un œil tout à fait favorable les unions entre leurs petits serviteurs car cela leur garantissait de nouveaux esclaves qui entraient de facto dans leur patrimoine. Or désormais, les jeunes elfes étaient réputés libres et leurs maîtres n'avaient plus intérêt à voir leurs créatures convoler et se reproduire. Pour pallier ce problème, Hermione avait fait passer des décrets qui obligeaient les propriétaires à garantir à leurs elfes mariés une vie de famille décente.

— Nous nous occupons de leur trouver un endroit pour vivre, indiqua généreusement Harry.

Il avait dans un premier temps pensé aménager une pièce chez lui pour le jeune couple mais Hermione l'avait mis en garde contre le risque d'héberger dans ses murs un elfe dont la loyauté allait à une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il serait plus prudent de réserver pour les futurs mariés une chambre dans une résidence pour elfes. Harry avait souscrit à ce programme.

— Ah, très bien, balbutia Owner sous le choc.

— Nous vous avons apporté une copie de la loi, continua Harry. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous ayez des ennuis avec le Ministère.

Le regard que lui jeta Owner était nettement moins amical qu'au début de leur visite.

— Je m'occuperai des formalités, continua Harry imperturbable. Cela devrait être réglé d'ici quinze jours.

Laissant l'homme digérer toutes ces nouvelles, les deux visiteurs croquèrent un gâteau et terminèrent leur thé.

— Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit Hermione avec son plus beau sourire.

Ils se levèrent, et Cracky surgit à point nommé pour leur ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Alors qu'il les accompagnait vers la sortie, Harry et Hermione le félicitèrent pour sa prochaine union sous l'œil torve de son maître.

Une fois sur le perron, ils se regardèrent.

— Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, jugea Hermione en prenant le chemin de la cheminée qui desservait ce lieu.

— Il n'avait pas l'air ravi, opposa Harry.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de démarche, lui rappela son amie, et je me suis déjà fait insulter. Là, il s'est bien contrôlé.

— On ose insulter l'amie du Survivant ? s'étonna Harry qui était bien conscient que si Owner avait si peu protesté, c'était parce qu'il était impressionné par l'identité de ses invités.

— Ron et moi n'avons pas ta réputation, et les gens se comportent à peu près normalement en notre présence, analysa Hermione. Surtout quand on leur explique qu'un droit séculaire, transmis de génération en génération, vient de leur être retiré.

— Tu crois qu'il va faire du mal à Cracky ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— C'est possible, soupira Hermione. Au mieux, ce pauvre elfe sera obligé de se punir pour les désagréments qu'il cause à son maître. On n'y peut rien Harry, soupira-t-elle tristement en voyant son air choqué. C'est déjà énorme d'avoir réussi à libérer la génération suivante. Je n'ai pas pu faire plus…

— Je sais que tu as fait un travail formidable, lui assura son ami. Quand je pense que tu avais déjà décidé de le faire quand tu avais quatorze ans, je trouve ça extraordinaire. Personne n'y croyait, mais tu l'as imposé et mis en œuvre.

— Toi aussi, tu n'as pas mal réussi, répliqua Hermione manifestement embarrassée par ce satisfecit.

— La différence, c'est que cela s'est imposé à moi. Je n'ai pas décidé de m'en charger. C'était moi et personne d'autre, alors que toi... personne ne pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

— Arrête Harry ! On ne va pas comparer nos combats, l'interrompit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

— Tu as raison, convint-il. Plus le temps passe, moins je fais le poids.

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Owen étaient sur les dents car ils devaient remettre un dossier au Magenmagot avant la fin de la journée et ils avaient égaré un document important qui devait y être joint. Ils étaient donc en train de le rechercher dans leurs affaires, au cas où la feuille en question se serait glissée par erreur dans un autre dossier.

— T'as vu ce qu'ils ont écrit dans Sorcière Hebdo ? demanda Seamus à Harry alors qu'il était en train de soulever son sous-main pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de feuille coincée dessous.

— J'ai une tête à lire Sorcière Hebdo ? riposta distraitement Harry en déchiffrant la note qu'il avait retrouvée mais qui ne correspondait pas à sa recherche. Owen, j'ai retrouvé notre commande de fourniture du mois dernier ! Pas étonnant qu'on n'ait rien reçu.

— Apporte-la tout de suite à Janice, suggéra Owen. Au moins elle partira la prochaine fournée. Et excuse-toi auprès d'elle parce qu'il me semble que tu l'as accusée d'avoir perdu notre demande.

— Ouais, ça attendra qu'on ait retrouvé ce fichu papier, grommela Harry en reposant sa liste où il l'avait trouvée et en prenant son tiroir pour le vider sur son bureau.

— Dis, Harry, t'as lu Sorcière Hebdo ? demanda une voix féminine alors que Harry vérifiait dans sa poubelle qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé par erreur du précieux témoignage manquant.

— Bon sang, Demelza, j'ai pas le temps pour les ragots aujourd'hui ! protesta-t-il.

— Mais c'est…

— Harry, interrompit Owen, t'es sûr de ne pas l'avoir joint au dossier Simpson qu'on a transmis hier à la Justice ?

— T'as raison, c'est possible. Il doit encore être au greffe. Je vais voir tout de suite, décida Harry en partant précipitamment.

Il revint bredouille, un quart d'heure plus tard.

— Rien trouvé, soupira-t-il, mais j'ai obtenu un délai de vingt-quatre heures pour celui-ci. On va bien finir par trouver ce fichu…

Il s'interrompit quand Angelina se planta devant lui, le regard houleux, brandissant un magazine :

— Tu as vu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est si grave ? s'inquiéta enfin Harry.

En réponse, sa belle-sœur abattit avec force le journal sur le bureau de Harry, faisant trembler une pile branlante de documents qui oscillèrent dangereusement avant de glisser en cascade sur le sol. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le titre qui s'étalait désormais sous ses yeux lui coupa le sifflet.

"_Hermione Granger-Weasley et Drago Malefoy : une passion dévorante_", déchiffra-t-il incrédule.

Il se saisit de la publication et lut l'article, laissant échapper des grognements indignés. A en croire le texte, son amie donnait des rendez-vous galants à leur ancien ennemi dans son bureau depuis six mois. Ce qui pouvait se passer derrière la porte fermée avait manifestement excité l'imagination — et pas seulement l'imagination — de l'auteur de l'article. Arrivé à la fin du texte, il chercha le nom du journaliste :

— Ink Watermann, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Rita Skeeter !

— Cette garce ? protesta Angelina.

— Au moins, j'ai barre sur elle, fit Harry avec pragmatisme, tandis que lui, je ne le connais pas. Son nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi.

— On va la voir ? demanda sa collègue en montrant du menton la direction approximative du bureau d'Hermione.

— Elle doit déjà être au courant, elle est du genre à faire une revue de presse chaque jour. Non, celui qui m'inquiète, c'est Ron. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Malefoy avant…

Ils se regardèrent, inquiets : ce serait catastrophique pour la réputation du Maitre de guilde si ce dernier allait demander des comptes au séducteur présumé de son épouse. Harry flanqua le magazine dans la poubelle et lança un sort d'incinération pour le faire définitivement disparaître.

Quand il eut terminé, son regard tomba sur le tas de papiers et de parchemins qui s'étaient écrasés au sol quand sa belle-sœur avait projeté le journal sur sa table de travail. Il se baissa, saisit un rouleau de parchemin froissé exhumé par l'avalanche, et dit à Owen :

— C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce fichu rapport. Boucle le dossier et va le porter à la Justice. J'ai à faire.

— Je m'en occupe, lui assura son coéquipier qui avait entendu toute la conversation et comprenait l'urgence.

Les deux Aurors utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre directement dans l'arrière-boutique des Sorciers facétieux. George, Molly et Ginny — qui avait Albus sur les bras et surveillait James du regard — entouraient déjà le mari prétendument bafoué. Au sol, une marque noire indiquait que Harry n'avait pas été le seul à pratiquer l'autodafé.

— Fais pas de bêtise, dit Harry sans préambule. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir à ce Watermann.

— Je pense qu'on aurait dû lui faire sa fête, à ce journaleux, dès la première fois, rétorqua Ron. Ça l'aurait dissuadé de recommencer.

— Enfin, Ron, il suffit de l'ignorer et tout le monde oubliera ces idioties en quelques jours, dit Ginny du ton de quelqu'un qui se répète.

Tout en serrant contre lui son fils aîné qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, Harry se rappela que ce journaliste avait écrit un papier très désagréable sur Ginny quelques temps après l'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles.

— Je pense que tu ne devrais rien entreprendre sans en parler à Hermione, conseilla Harry. Elle aussi a son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

Les lèvres de Ron se serrèrent, comme pour retenir les mots qu'il brûlait de prononcer. Vu le déplaisir qu'il éprouvait déjà les semaines précédentes à savoir son épouse travailler de concert avec le fabriquant de potion, on pouvait imaginer ce qu'il avait envie de formuler. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort : la fréquentation de Malefoy leur apportait effectivement des ennuis.

— De deux choses l'une, fit remarquer Harry dans un esprit d'apaisement, soit tu te fiches complètement de ce que ce plumitif peut raconter — après tout il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il inventait complètement ses articles — et toi et Hermione faites comme si de rien n'était, sans rien changer à vos projets. Soit tu brûles de prouver publiquement que ta femme est fidèle et tu montres à tous que tout va bien entre vous. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas envisager que tu rencontres Malefoy sans lui taper dessus…

— Je vais montrer à ce connard de quel bois je me chauffe, oui !

— Ron, je ne t'ai pas appris à t'exprimer ainsi, protesta Molly.

— Pas devant les enfants, ajouta Ginny.

— Si tu lui casses la figure, tout le monde va croire que ce que dit l'article est vrai, fit prosaïquement remarquer Angelina.

— Hermione ne te le pardonnera jamais, compléta Harry.

— Vous avez raison et je vous déteste, répliqua Ron.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa passer Bill et Hermione.

— Je vois que tout le monde était au courant avant moi, fit remarquer Hermione d'un air pincé. Si Bill n'était pas venu me prévenir, je serais la seule à ignorer que mon nom se trouve en première page de… ce torchon !

Elle considéra le tas de cendres qui se trouvait par terre et grimaça, y mesurant sans doute l'étendue de la colère de Ron.

— A la troisième personne qui m'a demandé si j'avais lu Sorcière Hebdo, j'ai arrêté de demander si j'avais une tête à lire un magazine de bonne femme et j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il fallait peut-être que j'y jette un coup d'œil, expliqua Bill.

— Parce que tes collègues lisent Sorcière Hebdo ? s'étonna Ginny. Je les aurais plutôt vus se jeter sur le _Magazine des Malicieux maléfices_, moi.

— Visiblement, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, commenta Bill.

— Bon, commença Hermione, en ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, vu le niveau de leurs articles, je ne me sens même pas attaquée. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas d'accord pour laisser couler, fit-t-elle à son mari.

— Ça fait désordre, répondit ce dernier dans un effort méritoire de concision et de modération.

— Pourquoi ne pas demander à être interviewée et démentir cette rumeur ? suggéra Angelina.

— Oui, on pourra demander à Rita comme on l'a fait pour faire savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière avec Voldemort, renchérit Harry.

— Et puis quoi encore ! contra Hermione. Enfin ! Savoir si je couche ou non avec Malefoy n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une information capitale tout de même !

— C'en est devenu une, fit remarquer Ron. Je suppose que cela va être le grand sujet de conversation ces jours-ci.

La grimace d'Hermione signifia nettement qu'elle ne pensait pas que son mari exagérait. Les sorciers adoraient les potins.

— Convoquer des journalistes pour discuter de ça serait donner à l'article une importance qu'il ne mérite pas, opposa-t-elle cependant.

— Alors, on laisse courir ? fit Ron d'une voix coléreuse.

— Je suppose que non, convint Hermione pour le calmer. Mais on peut agir de façon plus subtile. On pourrait déjeuner dans un restaurant avec Dra… Malefoy et sa femme, par exemple.

— J'ai pas spécialement envie de parler à la fouine, fit sèchement Ron. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il tentait de nous carboniser. J'attends toujours qu'il me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Je te le répète, Harry, on aurait dû le laisser crever.

Personne ne rappela à Ron la chance que le fabricant de potions représentait pour les loups-garous. Il ne l'ignorait pas et ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

— Si jamais tu le croises, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, précisa quand même Hermione. Inutile de confirmer la rumeur.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiot, cracha Ron. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler et encore moins lui serrer la main, c'est clair ?

— C'est clair, dit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui et l'enlaçant. On va trouver une autre solution, promis.

Pendant qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux rassurés de la famille, Angelina proposa :

— Hermione, pourquoi ne rencontrerais-tu pas la femme de Malefoy en tête à tête ? Cela aurait le mérite de permettre une explication entre vous. Elle est concernée par cette affaire, elle aussi, non ?

— Tu es d'accord, Ron ? demanda Hermione après avoir considéré l'option.

— Si tu penses que c'est le mieux, lui répondit ce dernier. Je te fais confiance.

**ooOoo**

Ron passa le lendemain chez Harry et Ginny pour les mettre au courant des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire :

— Hermione a envoyé un hibou à la femme de Malefoy qui lui a signifié son accord sur la rencontre mais a suggéré qu'elles fassent les magasins, plutôt que manger ensemble. Je vous dis pas la tête d'Hermione quand elle a lu ça, vous savez qu'elle déteste faire ce genre de chose. Mais elle n'était pas en position de discuter et elle a accepté. Ça se fera demain dans l'après-midi.

Au ton de Ron, on sentait qu'il n'était pas mécontent que sa femme se voie forcée de faire une activité qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

— Ce n'est pas marrant quand la presse traîne ton honneur dans la boue, fit Harry avec compréhension.

— Je suppose que ce ne serait vraiment grave que si c'était vrai, fit Ron avec la volonté de prendre du recul.

— Ça m'agacerait de lire dans le journal que Harry m'est infidèle, reconnut Ginny. Mais ce ne doit pas être agréable pour Hermione non plus. Imagine les regards qu'elle doit supporter au ministère.

— Imagine ceux que j'ai eus toute la journée à la boutique, rétorqua son frère. Les gens sont vraiment des vautours.

— Bienvenue au club, fit Harry.

— C'est vrai qu'ils se sont attaqués à toi quand on avait quatorze ans, se remémora Ron.

— Ils s'étaient attaqués à Hermione, aussi, lui rappela sa sœur. Je suppose qu'avec le temps, on devrait être au-dessus de ça.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est le cas pour Hermione, remarqua Ron. Je sais que c'est pour moi qu'elle va aller voir la femme de Malefoy. Elle se fiche complètement de ce qu'on peut écrire sur elle.

A son ton, on sentait qu'il était loin d'avoir atteint une telle indifférence.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain soir, après avoir couché les enfants, Ginny et Harry se rendirent chez les Granger-Weasley pour savoir comment s'était passée la journée d'Hermione avec Astoria Malefoy.

— Astoria est très sympa, commenta leur amie. Pas du tout conservatrice. Vous savez qu'elle n'est que la demi-sœur de Daphnée Greengrass ?

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny.

— Son père a eu une liaison avec une Moldue et elle est le fruit de cet adultère. Je suppose que cela se savait parmi les sang-purs à Poudlard et que cela n'a pas été facile pour elle.

— C'est étrange que Malefoy l'ait épousée, remarqua Ginny.

— Ce serait étrange s'il n'avait pas changé, analysa Hermione. Il a retenu certaines leçons de ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il est devenu charmant ! grogna son mari.

— Il a encore des côtés énervants, admit Hermione avec diplomatie, mais il a revu ses idées sur la pureté du sang.

— Raconte un peu ton après-midi, la pressa Harry.

— Bon, on s'est retrouvées devant chez Gringotts et j'ai proposé d'aller chez Fleury et Bott. Elle a accepté et on a commencé à échanger des politesses en passant dans les rayons. Je peux vous dire que les gens nous regardaient en coin.

— Tu m'étonnes, ils auront de quoi cancaner ce soir ! soupira Ron.

— Elle a pris un livre que, justement, j'avais acheté la semaine passée. Du coup, on a commencé à en parler, et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'est pas bête du tout et plutôt cultivée. C'était vraiment très sympa. On a passé l'heure suivante à parler littérature et faire notre choix dans la boutique.

En illustration, Ron montra du doigt deux grands sacs en papier qui contenaient les ouvrages qu'elle avait acquis.

— On a ensuite regardé les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse, continua Hermione. Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, mais elle était habillée en Moldue sous sa cape. Et des vêtements tout ce qu'il y a de moulants. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa façon de s'habiller de tous les jours ou un message pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour garder son mari.

— Comme si on en voulait, de son mari, fit Ron d'une voix dédaigneuse.

— Au bout de deux heures, continua Hermione, on a commencé à fatiguer, du coup on est allées prendre un thé. Evidemment, nous étions le point de mire de la salle mais, s'ils s'attendaient à nous voir nous crêper le chignon, ils en ont été pour leurs frais. Elle a beaucoup d'humour, et on a beaucoup ri.

— Autant pour Watermann, ricana Ginny. On devrait le remercier, non ? Grâce à lui, Hermione s'est fait une nouvelle amie.

— Sans aller jusque là, fit Hermione, je suis moins surprise de la façon respectueuse dont les elfes sont traités par Malefoy. Elle a été élevée chez les Moldus et a une conception humaniste des rapports que nous devons avoir avec les êtes pensants.

— C'est sûr que pour épouser Malefoy, il faut avoir une vision très large de l'humanité, insista Ron.

— J'en ai profité pour lui demander comment son mari en était venu à fabriquer de la potion Tue-loup, continua Hermione sans faire mine d'entendre son mari. Elle m'a expliqué qu'à cause de son passé il avait eu du mal à trouver un travail en sortant de Poudlard et qu'il a finalement décidé de s'installer à son compte. A ce moment, il a été contacté par une personne qui a voulu garder l'anonymat, mais qui lui proposait de l'aider financièrement s'il produisait de la potion Tue-Loup. Astoria pense que c'est quelqu'un en vue qui venait d'être mordu et ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela a aidé Malefoy à se lancer et la potion pour les Loup-garou est devenue son produit phare.

— C'est dingue parfois la vie, commenta Ginny.

— Oui, certain s'en tirent mieux qu'ils ne le méritent, jugea Ron.

— Bref, je pense avoir fait ce qu'il faut pour couper court à la rumeur, conclut Hermione.

— Si cela suffisait pour faire taire tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à nous critiquer parce que nous sommes connus et avons des postes prestigieux, ce serait trop beau, fit Ron d'une voix sarcastique.

— Je ne vais pas arrêter de travailler et me terrer chez moi juste pour que les mauvaises langues n'inventent pas de saletés sur moi, lui rétorqua Hermione. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber les loups-garous et les elfes parce que ce que j'essaie d'obtenir pour eux ne plaît pas à certains sorciers et qu'ils sont prêts à aller jusqu'à la calomnie pour me pourrir la vie. Pas plus que tu ne vas renoncer à ton statut de Maître de Guilde parce que cela t'oblige à prendre des décisions qui te génèrent des ennemis.

— Dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi qui es la plus touchée, riposta Ron les dents serrées.

— C'est vrai ! Je ne passe que pour une femme infidèle incapable de travailler avec un homme sans se laisser séduire, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

— Et moi pour un imbécile incapable de…

Il s'interrompit, le visage rouge.

— De quoi ? De contrôler sa femme ? termina Hermione pour lui. J'espère bien !

— Ce n'est pas…

— Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Je t'ai épousé parce que je pensais que tu étais un peu plus évolué que ça, mais je vois que je me suis trompée.

— Tu sais bien…

— Ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que cet article stupide est paru, tu te sens humilié pour une chose qui n'est pas arrivée et que tu te complais dans ton honneur de mâle blessé.

— Parce que, bien sûr, à toi, ça te serait égal si tout le monde racontait que j'ai une maîtresse !

— Je serais agacée par l'idiotie des gens mais ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que j'en voudrais !

— Enfin, Hermione, intervint Harry, tu peux quand même admettre que la situation est difficile pour Ron. Ce n'est pas agréable pour lui que les gens rient de lui dans son dos.

— Les gens rient aussi dans mon dos mais c'est quand même à moi qu'on fait des reproches. C'est à moi d'arranger les choses parce que Ron considère que c'est MA faute si ce journaliste a voulu faire une bonne feuille à mes dépends.

— C'est quand même toi qui t'es affichée avec Malefoy ! rappela son mari.

— Je ne me suis pas affichée, on a travaillé au ministère ! cria Hermione. Il a aussi travaillé avec Hestia Jones, mais elle n'est pas l'épouse d'un Maitre de Guilde alors c'est pas drôle de tenter de ruiner sa réputation.

— C'est ma faute, maintenant ! s'offusqua Ron.

— Mais arrêtez, tous les deux, c'est la faute du journaliste et des imbéciles qui le lisent, c'est tout, coupa Ginny. C'est humiliant pour vous deux, d'accord, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on nous fait le coup. Vous leur faites vraiment trop d'honneur en vous disputant pour ça.

Cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour calmer les deux époux.

— Ron, tu pourrais quand même remercier Hermione d'avoir été rencontrer la femme de Malefoy pour arranger les choses, insista Ginny.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait passé un mauvais moment, opposa Ron, boudeur.

— C'est sûr, j'adore me montrer en spectacle, commenta Hermione d'une voix agacée. C'est pas exactement l'idée que je me fais d'une rencontre avec une amie.

— En tout cas, c'était gentil de la part de la femme de Malefoy de se plier à cette petite mise en scène alors qu'elle aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et laisser son mari se dépatouiller tout seul, continua Ginny.

— Je suis certaine que, elle, on ne l'a pas accueillie en faisant la tête, ajouta perfidement Hermione.

— Harry, dit quelque chose, supplia Ron qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir raison alors qu'il avait contre lui sa femme et sa sœur.

— Elles sont persuadées que tu as tort, excuse-toi qu'on en finisse, conseilla Harry avec pragmatisme.

Finalement, Hermione se contenta d'un soupir de Ron et, soulagés d'avoir vidés leur sac, ils se regardèrent en dessous, manifestement désireux de mettre fin à leur dispute. Harry et Ginny décidèrent que c'était le moment de partir.

**ooOoo**

— Tu ferais quoi si on écrivait sur moi comme sur Hermione, demanda Ginny plus tard tandis qu'ils se préparaient à dormir.

— Mhm, je sais pas, répondit Harry en retapant son oreiller. Je casserais la gueule au journaliste, j'exigerais que tu ne sortes plus de la maison et je provoquerais en duel tous ceux qui ont l'air de rigoler sur mon passage, pourquoi ?

— Je suis sérieuse, assura Ginny sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

— Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Je compterais qui sont mes véritables amis et j'attendrais qu'un autre scandale chasse celui-là, je suppose. Comme la dernière fois et la fois d'avant. Et toi ? retourna-t-il la question en se tournant vers elle et s'accoudant pour la regarder. Tu ferais quoi si on me créditait d'une maîtresse ?

— Eh bien… je pense que j'irais la voir et je m'arrangerais pour que tout le monde m'entende la plaindre d'être malmenée par la presse, répondit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Et quand on serait vraiment entre nous, je lui rappellerais que j'ai fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, que j'ai survécu à des combats contre les Mangemorts et que je ne suis pas très partageuse quand il s'agit de mon mari.

— Ce ne serait pas très charitable pour ma supposée petite amie, remarqua Harry en tournant la tête pour embrasser sa main. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans l'hypothèse d'une accusation sans fondement.

— Justement, le but de l'opération serait qu'elle reste sans fondement, expliqua-t-elle en agrippant la nuque de Harry pour l'attirer vers elle.

— Ouais, tu serais aussi jalouse et vexée que Ron, même en sachant que les accusations sont infondées, analysa Harry les lèvres tout contre celles de sa femme.

— Maintenant que tu le sais, t'as plus qu'à t'arranger pour que cette mésaventure ne t'arrive jamais, conclut Ginny en comblant ce qui restait d'espace entre eux.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Owner : signifie propriétaire en anglais

.

J'ai remarqué que vous êtes très partagé sur le sort réservé à Drago dans le chapitre précédent. Cela m'a amusé que certains trouvent normal qu'on lui vole sa victoire, alors que d'autre en étaient outrés. J'en suis contente car cela me montre que mon choix était assez réaliste, ainsi que le désaccord de Ron et Hermione à ce sujet.

Le fait que la femme de Malefoy soit sang-mêlée et enfant naturelle est une invention de **Melusine2** dans sa fic _Esprit de famille_. Il en est de même pour tout ce qui touche à la carrière de Malefoy. A ce propos, Melusine a posté un nouveau chapitre la semaine dernière.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera '**_Prêcher la bonne parole_**'.

.

**Note importante sur les commentaires : **Il se trouve que je vais devoir consacrer beaucoup de temps à ma vie professionnelle durant les 6 semaines qui viennent. Je ferais sans doute des heures supplémentaires, et il n'est pas exclu que je travaille certains samedi. J'ai donc un problème d'emploi du temps et il va falloir faire des choix.

Il est hors de question que je passe moins de temps avec ma famille. D'ailleurs si j'en demandais encore davantage à M. Alixe, il serait capable de s'inscrire à la SALE (Non, chéri, je plaisante, inutile de te coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four !). Je dois également garder du temps pour dormir et j'aimerais également prendre un peu de temps pour continuer à écrire cette histoire.

Ce qui m'amène à annoncer la difficile décision que j'ai prise. **Je pense laisser plus ou moins tomber les réponses aux nombreux commentaires que vous avez la gentillesse de m'adresser. **Je ne suis pas fière d'arriver à prendre ce genre de décision car j'ai toujours estimé que vous répondre était la moindre des politesse, mais je ne vois pas comment m'en tirer en continuant comme je le fais maintenant. Je pense que je répondrais ponctuellement à ceux qui posent des questions importantes ou qui ont des réflexions qui m'amènent à réagir. Je commenterais en note d'auteur certains points récurents de vos messages, mais c'est tout. J'espère pouvoir gagner une ou deux heures que je consacrerai à l'écriture.

Dans ces conditions, je comprendrais que vous m'écriviez moins et je ne vous en tiendrais évidemment pas rigueur.

**

* * *

**

Si jamais je réponds aux commentaires anonymes, c'est sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**. **

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **175 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	9. IX : Prêcher la bonne parole

** LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**IX : Prêcher la bonne parole  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 mai au 17 juillet 2007

* * *

Un jour de semaine au milieu du mois de mai, Harry alla voir Hermione après avoir lu la Gazette pendant sa pause café :

— Je viens de voir l'article de la Gazette sur la nouvelle potion Tue-loup, indiqua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Harry. Tu veux bien fermer la porte ?

— Je pensais qu'une telle nouvelle justifiait un titre en première page, s'étonna-t-il en s'exécutant. Et j'ai trouvé étrange leur insistance à préciser que c'était un simple traitement, pas une guérison. N'ont-ils pas compris ce que cela peut représenter pour les loups-garous la perspective de ne jamais plus se transformer de leur vie ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de compréhension, commenta Hermione d'un ton amer en se levant et entreprenant de marcher de long en large. Faire remarquer que les lycanthropes peuvent vivre désormais comme tout le monde obligerait à reconsidérer la façon dont ils sont traités. Visiblement, personne ne le souhaite dans les rédactions.

— Et le père de Luna, demanda Harry. Tu veux que je demande à Ginny de lui en toucher un mot ?

— Merci, mais je suis déjà allée le voir. Son papier sortira la semaine prochaine. Le problème est que sa publication n'est pas considérée comme source d'informations fiable et ce n'est pas comme ça que nous aurons le débat de société dont nous avons besoin.

— Et pourquoi tu n'écris pas toi-même un article que tu demanderais aux journaux de faire paraître ? demanda Harry.

— Je n'en ai pas le droit !

Hermione baissa le ton et précisa :

— C'est ma chef qui a décidé ce que nous devions transmettre à la presse.

— Hestia Jones ? Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-elle pas profité pour réhabiliter les loups-garous ? s'étonna Harry qui avait un bon souvenir de son garde du corps de ses quinze ans.

Hermione laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de répondre enfin :

— Elle pense qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que nous communiquions en ce sens à ce stade de l'opération. Elle m'a opposé que, pour le moment, la situation des loups-garous est toujours la même et que nous en reparlerons quand la potion sera distribuée.

— Quand sera-t-elle mise en vente ? s'enquit Harry.

— Pas avant le mois de juin en vue de la pleine lune du 7 juillet. Il faut encore au moins trois mois pour que les laboratoires de potions agréés par la Guilde soient en mesure d'offrir suffisamment de doses pour traiter toute notre population. C'est une préparation très délicate et il va falloir former des elfes pour l'exécuter. Personnellement, j'ajouterais qu'il faudra aussi former des sorciers pour accepter de travailler avec les elfes. C'est un point qui n'est pas simple à gérer non plus. Pour le moment, seul Drago peut en créer. Même s'il avait eu le droit de commercialiser sa potion avant les autres, seule une portion de ceux qui en ont besoin aurait pu être traitée.

Hermione avait l'air un peu démoralisée par le chemin qui restait encore à accomplir.

— C'est déjà une grande avancée, lui dit gentiment Harry pour la réconforter. Même s'il te faut encore plusieurs mois pour arriver au bout, qu'est-ce que c'est en regard de toute la souffrance que tu vas éviter aux loups-garous les prochaines années ?

Hermione sourit bravement et Harry repartit vers le QG des Aurors.

**ooOoo**

De son côté, il ne chômait pas. Avec l'aide de Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner, il avait fait le tour de tous les dossiers en cours d'élaboration ou de jugement et avait proposé des améliorations. La plupart du temps, tout s'était bien passé. Ses collègues avaient continué à maugréer contre la nouvelle loi mais avaient fait montre de bonne volonté pour s'y adapter. La plupart d'entre eux appréciaient le ministre de la Magie et cela limitait les épanchements négatifs de leur part. Harry s'était d'ailleurs demandé dans quelle mesure une telle évolution aurait été acceptée si celui qui était à la tête du Ministère n'avait pas été un ancien Auror.

Tout cependant ne s'était pas passé sans peine. Certains dossiers étaient irrécupérables. Les faits étaient trop anciens pour être étayés dans les formes, certains éléments ayant été irrémédiablement perdus ou oubliés, faute d'avoir été consignés avec soin. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour être en résonnance avec les nouvelles procédures. Les juges-mages du Magenmagot devaient, eux-aussi, apprendre une nouvelle manière de travailler. Ils n'exigeaient pas toujours des preuves dans les règles et étaient encore très sensibles au prestige des Aurors.

D'après Susan, cette résistance à la loi récente était possible parce que les avocats n'avaient pas encore pris la mesure des pouvoirs qui étaient les leurs. Quand ils comprendraient qu'une preuve mal apportée pouvait leur permettre de faire libérer leur client en appel, ils utiliseraient cette possibilité de façon plus systématique dans les cas douteux. Quant aux juges, ils rectifieraient le tir pour ne pas se faire désavouer et les Aurors perdraient systématiquement les dossiers se basant uniquement sur leur parole.

Harry savait que cette prise de conscience était proche car plusieurs des dossiers les plus mal ficelés avaient été saisis d'appel et leur passage devant les formations judiciaires correspondantes était imminent. Il avait d'ailleurs fait son possible pour présenter les mauvais dossiers le plus vite possible afin de profiter du délai d'application des textes. Il avait par ailleurs admis que certaines affaires étaient irrécupérables et n'avait pu que préparer ses collègues à l'inéluctable.

D'autres dossiers lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche car ils auraient pu être mis aux normes si seulement les Aurors qui s'en étaient chargé avaient bien voulu faire un effort. La mauvaise volonté de Cyprien Muldoon n'avait pas été une surprise. Harry avait pensé lui envoyer Primrose, mais il savait que cette dernière avait un défaut majeur aux yeux de l'irascible Auror : elle était une femme. Michael était trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux et il avait donc décidé que c'était à lui de s'y coller. Il ne s'était pas fait trop d'illusion sur sa réussite, mais il devait au moins essayer.

En fait, si cela avait été désagréable, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Dès que Harry s'était approché de son bureau et avait commencé à proposer de jeter un regard sur ses dossiers en cours, Muldoon avait lancé sèchement :

— Va faire joujou ailleurs, gamin. Tu faisais encore dans ta couche quand j'ai commencé à bosser, alors j'ai pas besoin de toi, surtout si c'est pour m'apprendre à faire sortir les salauds de prison.

Harry avait tourné les talons, sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ferait changer d'avis l'irascible bonhomme. En l'état, ses enquêtes couraient sans doute à la catastrophe mais manifestement certaines leçons devaient être apprises dans la douleur.

Il se contenta de cocher les dossiers correspondants sur sa liste pour indiquer qu'il n'avait plus à s'en occuper. Avant de repartir, il jeta un regard vers Christopher Summers, le coéquipier de Muldoon et constata que ce dernier avait l'air sérieusement choqué de la façon dont le Survivant s'était faire rembarrer. Harry détourna le regard pour ne pas l'obliger à faire un choix entre lui et son partenaire. Cela n'apporterait rien à personne. Par contre, il nota que Summers n'était pas nécessairement un ennemi.

D'autres réticences l'avaient pris davantage par surprise. Hilliard Hobday, entre autres, bien que l'esprit ouvert par ailleurs n'avait pas réussi à accepter les nouvelles règles du jeu et avait montré une mauvaise volonté évidente à se plier à la méthode préconisée. Sa façon de regretter les moments où les Aurors s'étaient vus octroyer des pouvoirs exorbitants pour lutter plus efficacement contre les Mangemorts avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs de Harry et ce dernier dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui demander d'arrêter d'idéaliser le bon vieux temps. Les séances de travail auraient pu mal tourner si leur pratique commune du Quidditch ne leur avait permis de nouer des liens de confiance et de respect mutuel.

Vince Oldrige, le partenaire de Vicky Frobisher — jeune femme qui était de la promotion de Harry —, avait montré à l'égard de ce dernier une animosité inattendue. Harry n'avait pu déterminer si c'était un sentiment latent depuis son arrivée dans la brigade où si c'était uniquement dû au rôle qu'il jouait dans l'évolution de leurs méthodes de travail. Il en avait été de même pour trois autres Aurors de cette génération.

Harry avait soigneusement noté le résultat de ses interventions à l'attention de son commandant. Il avait pris soin de rester le plus neutre et le plus professionnel possible et de ne pas reporter les remarques personnelles qu'il avait parfois dû essuyer. Il estimait que ces dernières étaient de son ressort et que son chef n'avait pas à les gérer. Il avait cependant indiqué avec précision les dossiers qui avaient été soustraits à son expertise et ceux où ses conseils n'avaient pas été suivis. Il avait également listé ceux pour lesquels il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher des échecs qui n'étaient pas de son fait.

Faucett était, lui aussi, resté très sobre dans ses appréciations. Il avait suivi de près les jugements rendus sous l'empire de la nouvelle loi. Le Magenmagot n'avait pas encore établi ses quartiers dans ses nouveaux locaux et les audiences se passaient encore au Ministère de la magie. Harry avait vu son commandant en pleine discussion avec son homologue de la police magique, Tiern Watchover, à la sortie des salles de jugements. Harry avait espéré que cela présageait une collaboration entre les deux services.

Harry avait en outre accueilli trois policiers lors de ses séances d'entraînement du samedi matin. La veille de la première leçon, ils étaient venus se présenter à leur formateur. Harry avait été un peu déçu de ne pas retrouver son brigadier préféré dans le groupe, mais il était conscient que c'était mieux ainsi : c'était avec toute la brigade de police qu'il tentait d'améliorer les relations, pas seulement avec un seul d'entre eux. Il avait donc fait la connaissance des policiers Morris Lynch, Fingall Shively et Moira Dukelow. Quand ils s'étaient présentés, il avait été heureusement surpris de voir une femme parmi eux. En son for intérieur, il accorda un bon point à Watchover pour cette désignation non sexiste.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le samedi dans l'atrium du Ministère, et Harry les avait fait transplaner sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Ils avaient été dévisagés avec suspicion par les autres participants mais Harry les avaient rapidement intégrés dans un groupe et, dans le feu de l'action, ils avaient su faire oublier leur appartenance à un corps concurrent. D'ailleurs en les gardant à l'œil pour voir s'ils suivaient bien, Harry remarqua que, si leurs sorts étaient bien moins puissants que ceux des Aurors, ils étaient meilleurs dans l'art d'utiliser le terrain à leur avantage. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à Janice qui le fit remarquer aux autres et tira parti de leur expérience.

Conformément aux consignes de son commandant, Harry ne les intégra pas dans les groupes qui apprenaient à repousser les sortilèges les plus puissants. Les trois policiers d'ailleurs ne tentèrent pas d'espionner les sessions dont ils étaient exclus se concentrant sur celles où ils pouvaient apprendre de nouvelles techniques de défense.

Au bout des trois mois convenus, les trois élèves temporaires remercièrent Harry et Janice pour leurs conseils. Les deux Aurors leurs donnèrent des consignes supplémentaires pour qu'ils puissent organiser leur propre entraînement, et tout le monde se quitta en excellents termes.

— Tu ne crois pas que si on s'entraînait tous ensemble de façon plus systématique, les relations entre nos deux services seraient meilleures ? demanda Harry à Janice quand les policiers furent repartis.

— Ça te tient à cœur, ça, remarqua sa collègue.

— Oui, reconnut Harry. Je trouve inacceptable la façon dont certains Aurors les considèrent. D'accord, nous on se bat contre la magie noire et on traite les crimes de sang, mais leur travail est essentiel aussi et comporte de gros risques. Il n'est pas normal que certains d'entre nous les considèrent comme des larbins.

— Et tu penses que les intégrer dans nos séances d'entraînement améliorera ça ? Oui, peut-être, reconnut Janice après un instant de réflexion. La question est de savoir si ce sera réellement un avantage pour nous.

— S'ils peuvent mieux se défendre contre les voleurs qu'ils tentent d'arrêter, notre petit avantage de service entre-t-il réellement en jeu ? interrogea Harry.

— Pour la plupart d'entre nous, oui, confirma Janice. Je sais, répondit-elle au mouvement d'humeur de Harry, tu es profondément égalitaire, mais la plupart des gens ne le sont pas et sont prêts à se battre pour préserver leur échelle de valeur. Donne-toi un peu plus de temps avant de faire la révolution, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il se rangeait aux arguments de sa collègue. Après tout, même Hermione admettait qu'il faudrait une génération entière pour changer l'opinion des gens sur les créatures magiques.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche 1er juillet, Hermione arriva au Terrier, l'air exténuée.

— Encore des problèmes ? compatit Ginny quand elle se laissa tomber sur le banc du jardin dans lequel ils prenaient l'apéritif.

— M'en parle pas. Je pensais qu'une fois que nous aurions obtenu une potion Tue-loup stable, réglé les problèmes de production et de droits et que la nouvelle serait connue, nous serions au bout de nos peines, mais c'est de pire en pire.

— J'ai lu les réactions dans la presse, commenta Angelina. J'ai vu que, même les sachant sous traitement, beaucoup de sorciers répugnent à oublier que ces personnes sont potentiellement des loups-garous.

— On n'en est même pas là, gémit Hermione. Le problème est de convaincre les loups-garous de se traiter !

— Ils ne veulent pas ? s'étonna George.

— Pas tous. J'ai l'impression que les clients de Drago sont les moins réfractaires. Ils lui font confiance, maintenant, parce que cela fait des mois qu'ils se fournissent chez lui et sont satisfaits du résultat. Par contre, beaucoup d'autres craignent que le Ministère ne cherche à les tromper, voire les éliminer, avec cette potion.

— C'est délirant ! s'exclama Bill.

— Compte tenu des lois qui ont été votées contre eux par nos prédécesseurs, dont certaines ne sont toujours pas abrogées, on peut comprendre leur défiance. Mais le pire est que la mort de Wulf Lukos, le prisonnier qui a été victime de la première version de la potion, a filtré et cela alimente la rumeur selon laquelle cette potion est en réalité un poison destiné à mettre fin une fois pour toutes au problème.

— Et qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Harry atterré.

— C'est bien là que le bât blesse. Moi, j'ai recommandé qu'on laisse les loups-garous se charger eux-mêmes de la promotion du produit. Entre eux, ils se font davantage confiance, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Drago s'est constitué sa clientèle. Mais personne ne m'écoute, et on se dirige vers une loi qui les obligerait à se traiter, faute de quoi ils seront emprisonnés et traités de force.

— Leur faire prendre la potion au moins une fois serait une façon efficace de les convaincre, jugea Ginny, mais je doute qu'Azkaban soit le meilleur endroit pour ça.

— Cette façon de procéder ne fera que conforter l'idée que les intentions du Ministère sont douteuses et ils seront encore plus méfiants à son égard. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'une grande partie d'entre eux ne se présente plus pour se faire contrôler, de peur de se faire arrêter et empoisonner.

Ils se regardèrent, bouleversés par la façon dont la situation était en train d'évoluer.

— Et si des loups-garous qui ont pris le produit témoignaient dans la presse ? proposa Ginny.

— Les autres penseraient que l'article a été écrit sur commande à des fins de propagande, rétorqua Hermione. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Non, la meilleure façon de procéder était de laisser faire le bouche-à-oreille sans intervention brutale.

— Mais qui a pris la décision de faire autrement ? s'enquit Fleur.

— Mon service.

— C'est à dire ?

— Hestia Jones, ma supérieure.

— Et Kingsley est d'accord ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

— Kingsley écoute ses chefs de service, expliqua Percy. C'est lui qui les a choisis et leur a demandé de se spécialiser parce qu'il ne peut pas tout savoir sur tout. Si Hestia lui affirme que c'est la meilleure solution, il ne peut que la suivre... ou la démettre. Par contre, si un texte en ce sens nous est présenté au conseil des Chef de département, tu peux compter sur moi et mon père pour voter contre, affirma-t-il avec force en regardant Bill qui suivant la conversation sans paraître désirer intervenir.

— J'en toucherai également un mot à Sturgis Podmore de la Loi Magique, compléta Arthur. Je pense qu'il sera sensible à nos arguments.

— Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça, compléta Hermione. Maintenant que tous les sorciers savent que cette potion existe, ils risquent de ne pas comprendre qu'on ne protège pas la population en obligeant tous les loups-garous à la prendre. Kinsley ne peut pas dire qu'il refuse de forcer les loups-garous à se traiter parce qu'il craint qu'ils ne lui obéissent pas. Se glorifier d'avoir mis au point cette potion était une erreur. Il aurait fallu la mettre en vente par les canaux habituels et la laisser se répandre chez les loups-garous pour qu'ils puissent, par eux-mêmes, démontrer quels bénéfices ils en auraient tiré. Ensuite, décréter que tous les loups-garous se traitant ne sont plus soumis aux lois qui limitent leurs droits.

— Sauf qu'il y aura toujours des gens qui ne leur feront pas confiance et qui craindront qu'ils ne prennent pas la potion chaque mois, remarqua Harry avec réalisme.

— Tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé une potion les guérissant une bonne fois pour toutes, le problème se posera. Mais au moins, la majeure partie de nos loups-garous se traiterait, ce qui serait une libération pour eux et entraînerait mathématiquement la baisse des contaminations.

— Tu connais personnellement des loups-garous, Hermione ? demanda Ginny. Des personnes que tu pourrais convaincre et qui prêcheraient à leur tour la bonne parole ?

— J'ai bien l'intention de tenter de leur parler, mais avec le battage médiatique sur la volonté de contraindre du Ministère, ce que je pourrais dire aura moins d'impact.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry et Ginny avaient prévu d'aller manger chez Ron et Hermione. Tandis que Ginny racontait une histoire à James et Albus pour les endormir, Harry alla prendre une douche. Alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller, Trotty vint frapper à la porte de la chambre

— Monsieur Ron à la cheminée, annonça-t-il.

Harry descendit rapidement pour prendre la communication.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose cet après-midi, expliqua Ron sans préliminaires. Hermione est enfermée dans notre chambre et elle pleure. On laisse tomber pour ce soir.

Harry s'apprêta à dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils se verraient le dimanche suivant, quand une lueur dans les yeux de son ami arrêta ses paroles convenues.

— Tu veux qu'on vienne ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Ron ne répondit pas mais hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— On arrive, dit brièvement Harry.

Il se releva et monta expliquer la situation à Ginny. Elle confia James et Albus à Trotty et ils Cheminèrent jusqu'au centre commercial à proximité de la maison de Ron et Hermione. Ils sortirent de la voiture-cheminée et se pressèrent vers le lotissement où habitaient leurs amis.

Ron parut soulagé de les voir en leur ouvrant la porte, Rose dans les bras.

— Elle est toujours sur notre lit, leur confia-t-il en chuchotant. Mais elle ne pleure plus.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

— C'est à propos du projet de loi sur la potion Tue-loup. Ça se présente très mal pour les loups-garous et elle est dans un tel état que je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.

Harry fonça vers la chambre du couple. Il frappa et demanda :

— Je peux entrer ?

Il attendit quelques secondes puis entrouvrit la porte. Il découvrit Hermione allongée en chien de fusil sur son lit. Il en fit le tour pour se placer face à elle. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et le visage rougi par les larmes. Elle fit un effort pour parler normalement :

— J'avais demandé à Ron de décommander.

— Et tu crois qu'on allait te laisser comme ça ? demanda Harry.

Ginny se glissa à son tour dans la pièce et s'assit près de son amie.

— Raconte, suggéra-t-elle. Si c'est encore mon crétin de frère qui a dit une bêtise, je saurai te venger.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire tandis que son mari, resté à la porte de la pièce, protestait pour la forme.

— Non, c'est au travail, soupira Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit.

— Je pensais qu'en travaillant au service de régulation des créatures magiques, je pourrais les aider ! explosa Hermione. Mais la situation des loups-garous va empirer, et je ne peux rien faire.

Elle raconta dans le désordre mais ils finirent par reconstituer ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil. Ces derniers jours, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait à contacter les loups-garous qu'elle connaissait pour prêcher la bonne parole, son service préparait un projet de loi pour rendre obligatoire l'achat et l'ingestion de la nouvelle formule de la potion Tue-loup.

Elle-même avait été écartée de l'équipe qui devait le rédiger, et le texte avait été envoyé au Magenmagot sans qu'on ne la consulte ni ne l'informe. Mais Susan Bones lui en avait fait parvenir une copie en fin d'après-midi. Hermione avait été horrifiée par ce qu'elle y avait découvert.

Il était prévu que tous les loups-garous devaient se procurer une dose de potion avant chaque pleine lune et donner leur nom lors de l'achat, pour permettre au Ministère de vérifier que tous les garous inscrits sur leur liste s'étaient bien pliés à leur obligation. Il était en outre prévu que tout loup-garou qui serait surpris sous sa forme de loup pendant la peine lune — même barricadé dans un lieu sûr — était passible d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban pouvant aller jusqu'à un an.

— Vous vous rendez compte ? gémit Hermione. Le seul fait d'être loup-garou et de se transformer deviendrait un délit. Jamais le Ministère n'était allé aussi loin !

Elle était immédiatement allée voir sa chef de département pour tenter de la convaincre de retirer cette disposition du texte, mais cette dernière avait été intraitable :

— Elle m'a opposé que le rôle de notre département est avant tout de protéger les sorciers contre les créatures magiques et que ce texte sert précisément ce but, leur rapporta Hermione.

— Mais un loup-garou qui n'est pas sous l'influence de la lune n'est pas une créature magique, s'offusqua Harry.

— Légalement, si, soupira Hermione. Tu penses bien que j'ai rappelé Remus à Hestia et que je lui ai rappelé leur appartenance commune à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais elle m'a répliqué que Remus était quelqu'un de particulier et que la plupart des autres étaient dangereux. Et ça n'a pas manqué, elle m'a rappelle le procès Greyback. Je savais que ce fou furieux desservirait notre cause !

Harry se remémora les paroles haineuses que le loup-garou avait prononcées à son procès. Pire, il avait appelé ses '_frères_' à obéir à leur '_instinct de prédateurs_' et avait menacé les sorciers de représailles sanglantes. Cela avait provoqué à l'époque un vif émoi dans la communauté.

— Quand je suis rentrée dans le service, j'espérais faire voter des lois qui feraient avancer les choses, se désola Hermione, mais c'est tout le contraire qui arrive. On devrait profiter de cette potion pour alléger les règles qui pèsent sur les loups-garous, mais leur situation sera pire que jamais.

Hermione avait autrefois expliqué à Harry que la loi avait un rôle pédagogique car les obligations qu'elle faisait naître étaient représentatives de valeurs morales d'une société et permettaient aux mentalités d'évoluer plus vite. Ainsi, la loi prévoyant la confiscation d'un elfe si son maître le maltraitait faisait avancer l'idée qu'il était immoral de battre ces créatures, alors même que cette règle était, dans les faits, peu appliquée. De même, la loi prévue par Hestia Jones ne ferait que renforcer la méfiance des sorciers envers les loups-garous.

— Je ne comprends pas, objecta Ginny. C'est bien sur la demande d'Hestia que tu as pu faire passer plusieurs lois et règlements en faveur des elfes de maison, non ? Elle n'est pas si méchante.

— Les elfes ne représentent aucune menace dans l'esprit des sorciers. Quand on parle des Gobelins et des Loups-garous, c'est tout autre chose. Entre l'histoire de la magie par Binns et les cours de Défense, tout le monde les craint. Hestia comme les autres.

— Hermione, ça va trop loin, dit Harry. Il faut que tu en appelles directement à Kingsley. Il ne peut pas laisser passer cette ignominie.

— Il ne peut pas se permettre de désavouer un chef de département pour me faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, Hestia ne me le pardonnerait jamais, et je n'aurais plus qu'à présenter ma démission.

— Sauf si c'est toi la nouvelle chef de département, suggéra Ron.

— Tu es fou !

— Pas du tout, je suis certain que tu en as l'étoffe.

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils en pensaient autant. Hermione secoua la sienne en signe de refus :

— Parce que vous croyez qu'après que j'aie poignardé Hestia dans le dos pour prendre sa place mes collègues m'obéiront ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que Kingsley la suit ? Tout le service pense comme elle ! Ils pensent sincèrement agir pour le bien de la communauté et la sécurité de tous.

Cela rappela à Harry sa première rencontre avec Amos Diggory. Le mépris avec lequel il avait parlé à la petite elfe des Croupton l'avait beaucoup choqué ce jour-là.

— C'est tout le service qu'il aurait fallut changer dès le début, jugea Ginny.

— Il a dû garder un minimum de gens qui connaissaient les dossiers et les façons de procéder, sinon ça aurait été l'anarchie, expliqua Hermione. Dans les choix qu'il a faits, il a surtout tenté d'assainir les services pour lutter contre la corruption qui s'était installée du temps de Fudge. Il a dû faire des choix et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

— Bon, concentrons-nous sur cette nouvelle loi. Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire changer d'avis Hestia Jones ? demanda Ginny après un moment de réflexion.

Hermione considéra la question et finit par répondre :

— Je ne vois pas.

— Et comment faire pour que cette loi ne passe pas ? continua Ginny.

— Je suppose que si tous les autres chefs de département votent contre pendant le Conseil, Kingsley ne la fera pas passer en force, émit Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en convaincre beaucoup en plus d'Arthur et Percy et peut-être Sturgis Podmore. En règle générale, les chefs de département se soutiennent entre eux.

— Le Conseil des chefs de département est un moment de discussion, rappela Ron. C'est justement le bon moment pour faire savoir ton opinion. En tant que chef de Guilde, j'envoie régulièrement des pétitions au Ministre quand des lois concernant les artisans sont mises en discussion. Pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant ?

— Je ne suis pas chef de Guilde et je ne représente donc personne, lui opposa sa femme.

— Y'a-t-il une règle limitant les pétitions qu'on peut adresser au Ministre ? demanda Ron.

— Sans doute non, puisque c'est ce que Bielinski a fait avec le succès que nous lui connaissons, remarqua Harry.

Hermione les regarda pensivement :

— Si je fais ça, Hestia va demander ma tête à Kingsley, et il sera bien obligé de la lui accorder.

— Mais enfin, tu es Hermione Granger, celle qui a combattu aux côtés du Survivant ! fit Ginny interloquée.

— Cela ne me donne pas le droit d'agir de façon déloyale envers mon service, répliqua Hermione.

— Faire en sorte que les loups-garous ne tombent pas sous le coup de la loi du fait de leur seule transformation te donne un certain nombre de droits, soutint Harry.

— Si je tiens à rester au département des créatures magiques, c'est précisément pour être en position de me battre pour eux ! affirma Hermione. C'est pas pour ma carrière que j'ai des craintes.

— Tu as manifestement atteint les limites de ce que tu peux accomplir sous les ordres d'Hestia, observa Ron.

Cela réduisit momentanément Hermione au silence.

— Tu as raison, admit-elle finalement. Je dois faire mon possible pour contrer cette loi.

— Pense à Malefoy, dit Ron pince-sans-rire. Tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant !

Ginny et Harry attendirent de voir la réaction d'Hermioe, qui sourit enfin, avant d'éclater de rire, assurés que c'était bien de l'autodérision et non une attaque de la part de Ron.

— Tu as raison, Malefoy vaut bien que je mette mon poste en jeu pour lui, entra-t-elle dans le jeu. Et advienne que pourra.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard qui signifiait que le sujet Malefoy était parfaitement sans équivoque entre eux.

— Hestia te gardera peut-être, l'encouragea Ginny.

— J'en doute, dit sombrement Hermione. Même si je ne l'attaque pas perfidement mais à visage découvert, elle ne peut passer l'éponge sans se discréditer vis-à-vis du reste du service.

— Quand bien même ! dit Harry. Est-ce si grave que tu perdes ta place ? Tu trouveras un autre moyen d'atteindre tes buts, voilà tout. Pense à tout ce que tu as déjà accompli.

Le visage d'Hermione se détendit :

— Merci. Merci à tous.

Harry, Ginny et Ron sourirent et haussèrent les épaules pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'extraordinaire.

— C'est pas tout ça, fit Ron, mais on n'a rien de prêt pour le dîner. On va acheter des pizzas ?

**ooOoo**

* * *

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_La douceur des nuits d'été_**.

.

**Note importante sur les commentaires : **Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables et j'ai bien de la chance de faire ce chemin avec vous. Bien que sachant que je ne pourrais pas répondre, vous m'avez laissé autant de commentaires que d'habitude et je les ai lus avec délice (et reconnaissance).

Grand merci à :

_Aelwing, alana chantelune, Alpo, Arwina, aylala, Benou, chrys63, clodina, Crookshank, Eldar-Melda, Erylis, Frank Evans, Fredjs, haruhi-shan, Helmione, hypnos404, Kimmy Kiwi, kisscool, La'ienth, , Lily G, Lily-x-Lily, luna1005, Lunenoire83, Lyanna Erren, Mademoiselle Mime, Margaux.R., Marie la petite, Marion 238, mebahiah, Merlin Potter, mimi72, Morgannwg, mushu1, NRG, oursblanc, Philibia, Pipou, ponponnette, Rémi, Shinakun, SiaAhn Sacham, Sniffle, Tallia, Tinalisa, tylwithes, Vodou, Ykyrya_

pour vos fidèles commentaires.

Vous êtes plusieurs à évoquer la présence de Harry au mariage de Miffy et de Cracky au regard de braise et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. En fait, c'est le gros défaut de cette partie 3 : je suis tellement axée sur mes grands thèmes que j'en oublie les petites scènes. Mais bon, comme cela faisait 2 tomes que je remettais à plus tard ce que j'avais prévu d'intégrer à ma saga dès le début, faut bien que je m'y tienne, même si la difficulté que cela représente rend mes imperfections d'écriture encore plus visibles.

**

* * *

**

Si jamais je réponds aux commentaires anonymes, c'est sur le forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167/1/** (retirer les blancs)**. **

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **177 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	10. X : La douceur des nuits d'été

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**X : La douceur des nuits d'été  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 31 juillet au 21 septembre 2007

* * *

Comme Ron le lui avait suggéré, Hermione écrivit une lettre à Kingsley où elle exposa les raisons pour lesquelles elle trouvait non seulement immoral mais aussi inefficace de menacer les loups-garous de les envoyer en prison s'ils ne se traitaient pas avec la potion tue-loup améliorée. Elle proposa toute une série de solutions alternatives pour éviter d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

Elle refusa d'utiliser les liens personnels qu'elle avait avec Kingsley pour soutenir sa cause et déposa officiellement sa lettre de doléance sur le bureau de Mandy Brocklehurst, qui occupait toujours le poste de secrétaire du ministre de la Magie.

Elle discuta cependant longuement avec Arthur et Percy dans un coin du jardin le dimanche suivant et Harry songea avec amusement que la petite maison de guingois qui ne payait pas de mine était un siège de pouvoir et de décision qui faisait concurrence au Ministère, et ce depuis plus de dix ans.

Avec Ron et Ginny, il avait été sollicité pour donner son avis sur le texte et attendit avec une impatience mêlée d'angoisse le conseil des Chefs de département. Ce dernier devait avoir lieu le dernier jour du mois de juillet.

— Tu as parlé à Hermione ? fut la première chose que Harry demanda à Ginny en entrant dans la chambre des enfants avec lesquels elle jouait.

— J'ai essayé de l'avoir toute la journée dès que j'ai eu deux minutes de calme, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre. Tu as des nouvelles ?

— J'ai vu ton père tout à l'heure, confia Harry en embrassant James qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. King a lu sa lettre au Conseil et deux chefs de département se sont ralliés à Percy et Arthur pour voter contre le texte, ce qui ne lui a pas permis d'atteindre la majorité requise pour passer. Hestia est partie furieuse et il parait qu'il y a eu une scène très violente dans son département. Mais quand il est allé voir, Hermione était déjà partie. Ta mère a appelé toute la journée, sans succès. Ron non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles il y a deux heures quand ton père l'a joint et il rentrait chez lui pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je vais rappeler chez eux.

Il souleva Albus, comme ce dernier adorait qu'on le fasse, puis il redescendit dans la cuisine. Hermione répondit quelques secondes après qu'il eut mit sa tête dans la cheminée.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il rendu inquiet par son long silence.

— Ça va, le rassura-t-elle. Je termine de faire manger Rose et je passe vous voir, d'accord ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione débarquait au square Grimmaurd. C'était au tour des Potter de manger — ils venaient de coucher les enfants — mais elle déclina leur invitation à se joindre à eux car Ron était en train de préparer leur dîner et elle avait l'intention de le rejoindre sitôt qu'elle leur aurait raconté les derniers évènements

— J'ai tenté de te parler toute la journée, l'informa Ginny.

— Je sais et tu n'es pas la seule, mais j'ai fait un grand tour dans le quartier pour me calmer. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir et prendre du recul avec tout ça.

— Alors, raconte ! la pressa son amie.

— Je n'ai pas croisé Hestia ce matin et je n'ai pas cherché à la voir non plus, commença à narrer Hermione. Dès qu'elle est partie au conseil des Chefs de département, j'ai commencé à ranger mon bureau car je savais qu'elle me mettrait dehors quand elle reviendrait. Ça n'a pas manqué, deux heures plus tard, elle débarquait comme une furie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère.

Harry revit le visage rond et débonnaire de l'ancienne membre de l'ordre du Phénix. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer en rage.

— Je l'ai laissée crier tout son saoul, continua Hermione. Ron était d'avis que je parte avant son retour en laissant ma lettre de démission, mais je pense que cela aurait été lâche de ma part.

— Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Un peu si, grimaça leur amie. Elle m'a sorti plein de trucs dingues comme quoi j'avais toujours voulu sa place, que je lui plantais des couteaux dans le dos, que je salissais sa réputation auprès du Ministre et des autres chefs de départements… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est la colère qui la faisait parler ainsi ou si elle pense ça de moi depuis des mois sans m'en parler en face.

— Elle ne peut pas dire que tu l'as prise en traître, protesta Harry. Cela fait des semaines que tu tentes de la convaincre de s'y prendre autrement.

— Enfin, poursuivit Hermione, elle a bien fini par se taire et je lui ai présenté ma lettre de démission. Elle l'a déchirée et m'a dit qu'elle me jetait dehors. Je n'avais plus qu'à partir. Je n'ai croisé personne, tous les autres étaient terrés dans leur bureau, sans doute l'oreille collée à la porte.

— Faudra leur proposer les oreilles à rallonge, plaisanta Ginny.

— Tiens, c'est vrai, je vais leur envoyer Ron, s'amusa Hermione.

— C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit Harry qui la trouvait trop détendue en regard du début de journée qu'elle venait de raconter.

— Eh bien, je suis retournée chez moi mais j'avais besoin de bouger alors je suis ressortie tout de suite pour faire un tour en ville. J'ai passé en revue ce que Hestia avait dit, avant de réaliser que j'avais gagné, malgré les apparences, puisque la loi de répression contre les loups-garous n'avait pas été adoptée. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit clairement, mais c'était la seule façon d'expliquer sa rage et sa méchanceté.

— Arthur m'a dit que tu as convaincu deux autres Responsables de voter contre, confirma Harry.

— Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Sturgis Podmore quand il est passé me voir, répondit Hermione.

— Il est venu chez toi en personne ? s'étonna Harry qui se demanda ce qui pouvait inciter le directeur du département de la justice Magique à prendre le temps d'une telle démarche, d'autant que l'accès à la maison des Granger, en quartier moldu, était loin d'être aisé pour les sorciers.

— Oui, il avait une proposition à me faire.

Hermione ménagea son effet en s'interrompant un petit instant, puis annonça enfin :

— Sturgis est venu me proposer de devenir sa secrétaire.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Ginny.

— C'est génial ! se réjouit Harry.

— Il m'a fait valoir que son service est en pleine mutation du fait des nouvelles lois et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance avec qui partager son travail, développa Hermione d'un air réjoui.

— Félicitations ! s'exclama le couple à l'unisson.

Etre secrétaire du Ministre ou d'un chef de département était un poste clé. C'était le secrétaire qui filtrait les demandes qui étaient adressées à son supérieur, les faisait parvenir aux services concernés ou au contraire les soumettait à son patron pour qu'il les traite lui-même. S'il se montrait talentueux et de confiance, il pouvait même rédiger de lui-même une grande partie des réponses en les soumettant ensuite à la signature de son responsable. Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier le pouvoir qu'avait acquis Ombrage quand elle avait été secrétaire de Fudge. Cela pouvait constituer un bon tremplin pour Hermione. Pour être force de proposition au début, et même terminer comme chef de département dans quelques années. Aux yeux brillants de son amie, Harry comprit que toutes ces possibilités ne lui avaient pas échappé et qu'elle mesurait pleinement l'offre qui lui avait été faite.

— Dis-moi que tu as accepté sur le champ, la supplia Harry.

— Tu sais bien que je prends le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision importante, lui opposa Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la conjurer de sauter sur l'occasion, mais son amie conclut d'un air mutin :

— … mais là, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde !

— Oh, il faut fêter ça ! s'exclama Ginny.

— On verra ça dimanche, la coupa Hermione en se levant, Ron m'attend. Cela nous fait du bien à tous les deux d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à fêter, après tous ces mois difficiles.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans la cheminée, Ginny se pencha vers son mari et lui confia :

— Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre prochainement qu'ils nous ont mis un petit deuxième en route !

**ooOoo**

Le mois d'août apporta des vacances pour la plupart des membres de la famille.

Bill et Fleur, eux, partirent une semaine en Egypte, avec leurs trois enfants, et Charlie alla voir un ami qui travaillait dans une réserve de dragons en Patagonie. George et Angelina — qui était de nouveau enceinte — allèrent chercher le soleil sur les plages d'Algarve, au Portugal.

Harry et Ginny acceptèrent l'invitation des parents de Fleur et passèrent deux semaines en France avec leurs fils et Teddy. Harry profita de ses journées pour passer du temps avec ses enfants ; James et Albus furent ravis de pouvoir jouer longuement avec leur père. Ginny, qui avait besoin de bouger, fit toute une série d'excursions avec Gabrielle, avec qui elle devint très amie. La plupart du temps, Teddy venait avec elles, appréciant les promenades, ainsi que les découvertes gastronomiques. Monsieur Delacour s'occupa aussi du jeune garçon en l'emmenant dans son atelier et en lui montrant les divers sorts qui étaient intégrés dans les meubles pour sorciers.

Par contre, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient prévu de partir à l'étranger, durent annuler leurs projets du fait de la promotion de la jeune femme.

Durant la seconde quinzaine du mois d'août, Molly proposa de prendre tous les enfants chez elle, ainsi que les parents qui n'avaient pas repris leur travail. Il fut question d'agrandir magiquement la maison, mais Ginny eut une idée qui enthousiasma les plus jeunes : acheter une vaste tente et la planter dans le jardin de ses parents.

Elle s'y installa avec Fleur, leurs enfants respectifs, Teddy, ainsi que Freddy. Harry, George et Angelina qui avaient repris leurs activités les rejoignaient le soir. Ron et Hermione vinrent aussi, mais ils préférèrent s'installer dans une des chambres libres de la maison, ainsi que Percy qu'on avait réussi à arracher du Ministère.

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas été très attiré à l'idée de camper, mais il avait fait le choix de partager la chambre de son épouse, au-delà des contingences matérielles. Il dut cependant admettre que loger dans une tente "quatre-baguettes", sous un ciel ensoleillé et en bénéficiant de repas préparés dans une confortable cuisine n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu durant l'année des Ténèbres. Il apprécia les dîners pris autour du feu de camp qu'ils allumaient chaque soir et en profita pour demander à Arthur de lui apprendre la ballade de Oddo, ce qui pouvait toujours servir lors des grandes occasions. Fleur, qui avait une très belle voix, enseigna aux enfants les comptines de son pays, avant de joindre son accent chantant aux nursery rhymes en anglais avec entrain.

Au bout de quelques jours les enfants, menés par Teddy et Victoire, construisirent une cabane où ils voulurent dormir. Après avoir consolidé et imperméabilisé l'édifice avec quelques sorts, les parents donnèrent leur accord, à la grande joie de la marmaille qu'on entendait glousser jusqu'à des heures avancées.

Même les elfes furent mis au repos. Hermione octroya des congés payés à la Nanny qui s'occupait ordinairement de Rose. Harry et Ginny avait fermé le square Grimmaurd et Miffy fut ravie de pouvoir se consacrer au petit appartement qu'elle occupait à Pré-au-Lard avec son compagnon, le ténébreux Cracky — qui, lui, travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied pour son exigeant maître. Trotty parut désespéré à l'idée de ne plus rien avoir à faire et fut accepté au Terrier, où il se rendit utile, même si personne ne lui demandait rien. Hermione regretta de s'être laissée obnubiler par la nécessité pour les elfes libres de trouver un emploi et de n'avoir pas pensé à imaginer des activités de loisir pour les elfes, ce qui aurait pu les aider à apprécier l'idée d'être en vacances. Elle résolut de réactiver son association '_Les amis de Dobby_' — l'ancien SALE —, qu'elle avait laissée tomber au profit de son action au sein du département de régulation des créatures magiques.

Dans la douceur des nuits d'été, Harry et Ginny considérèrent qu'ils se sentaient prêts pour accueillir un troisième enfant dans leur foyer et se consacrèrent avec énergie à donner vie à ce projet.

C'est avec regrets, quand le mois de septembre arriva, qu'ils démontèrent la tente et la remisèrent au grenier, se promettant de renouveler l'expérience.

**ooOoo**

A la rentrée, Harry décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante en ce qui concernait la collecte des indices et des preuves dans les enquêtes. Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison et qu'il avait plus ou moins convertie en cabinet de travail. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres aux reliures de cuir patiné qui allaient du marron clair au brun profond, en passant par le bordeaux ou le vert-bouteille.

D'après Hermione, qui y avait passé des heures du temps où elle habitait là, il y avait non seulement des livres datant des premières machines à imprimer magiques, mais aussi de précieux incunables, écrits à la main. Elle avait même repéré deux ouvrages dont la couleur des lettres lui faisait soupçonner que l'encre avait été remplacée par du sang.

On pouvait déchiffrer de nombreux alphabets, des langues oubliées, des runes puissantes, des signes cabalistiques, des passages codés dont ceux qui détenaient la clé étaient morts depuis des siècles. En se fondant sur ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé en nettoyant la maison, Harry avait pensé que la bibliothèque ne contenait que des ouvrages traitant de la magie noire. Mais Hermione l'avait détrompé : visiblement, la famille Black n'était pas composée que de personnes racistes et avides de puissance. Il y avait aussi eu des érudits, des théologiens, des curieux, des historiens, des runologues.

Un savoir extraordinaire était donc concentré dans cette pièce, pourtant trois fois plus petite que leur salon. Il y avait davantage d'ouvrages qu'il n'y paraissait : grâce à la magie, chaque rayonnage était en effet constitué de plusieurs niveaux.

Pour accéder aux ouvrages, il existait un catalogue enchanté qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui dont les Aurors se servaient dans la salle des Archives. On pouvait y écrire un titre ou un mot-clé et tous les livres s'y référant s'inscrivaient magiquement sur le parchemin jauni, avec des références spatiales qui permettaient de savoir dans quels rayons ils se trouvaient. L'enchantement avait également pour effet de placer à portée de main les titres indiqués.

Quand Harry achetait un nouveau livre, il prenait soin de l'inscrire au catalogue. Ce jour là, il demanda à retrouver les _'romans policiers moldus_'. Aussitôt, ces derniers se retrouvèrent sur l'étagère la plus proche. Il choisit avec soin une intrigue où la police scientifique jouait un rôle important et permettait de mettre la main sur un criminel dont l'alibi ne semblait pas pouvoir être remis en cause.

Harry l'apporta à son commandant et lui demanda de le lire pour avoir une idée des améliorations qu'ils pouvaient apporter à leurs enquêtes. Faucett le lut dans la soirée et, dès le lendemain, il invita Harry à passer dans son bureau pour en discuter.

— C'est très intéressant, reconnut-il d'emblée. Mais je doute que nous puissions atteindre ce niveau de technicité.

— Nos portoloins liés, les mini-tableaux jumeaux sont la preuve que nous pouvons trouver des solutions pour arriver au même résultat que les moldus sans pour autant adopter leur technique, opposa Harry. Ce qui nous manque, ce sont des idées pour guider les recherches de nos mage-inventeurs. Notre société est encore tellement repliée sur elle-même que nos plus brillants sorciers se censurent eux-mêmes.

— Potter, tu as été aux premières loges pour voir à quel point les nouvelles lois judiciaires sont difficiles à mettre en place. Ça coince ici, chez les Aurors, et tout autant chez les policiers, ça n'est pas toujours appliqué par les juges, la plupart des avocats n'osent pas encore invoquer tous les droits qui leur ont été octroyés car ils ont peur — à juste titre à mon avis — de se faire ensuite saquer par les juges-mages qu'ils auront mis en difficulté. On peut inventer de nouveaux outils, mais si personne ne les utilise et s'ils ne sont pas considérés comme des moyens de preuves valides par les juges, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose.

— Ça a mis du temps, admit Harry, mais maintenant, plus de six mois après la promulgation de cette fameuse loi, les choses commencent à bouger. S'il faut dix ans pour faire évoluer nos pratiques d'enquête, cela ne me gêne pas. En tout cas, moins que si, dans dix ans, le témoignage reste encore la base de nos condamnations, alors que les études moldues ont démontré à quel point ce dont se rappellent les gens est sujet à caution.

Le commandant prit le temps de réfléchir à l'argumentation de Harry avant de répondre :

— C'est vrai que tu as du temps devant toi. Bon, d'accord, on va faire comme avec la mise à niveau des dossiers. Tu te charges de tout et tu me fais des rapports pour que je sache où tu en es.

— Mais…, objecta Harry, je pensais qu'il faudrait commander des objets magiques aux chercheurs-artisans.

— Prépare les bons de commande, je les contresignerai, proposa Faucett.

— Ah, d'accord. Faudra qu'on en discute un peu avant…

— Ma porte t'est ouverte, assura le commandant. Mais je ne pense pas avoir tellement de compétence en la matière.

— Justement, fit Harry. Cela me donnera une idée de ce qui est trop euh… moldu pour être accepté par les autres.

Le sourire de Faucett lui indiqua qu'il avait peut-être manqué de tact. Heureusement, son commandant ne paraissait pas lui en tenir rigueur, et Harry décida de pousser plus loin son avantage :

— Pourrais-je demander conseil auprès d'un policier moldu, pour savoir ce qui est réellement utilisé dans la réalité ? J'ai peur que mes romans ne soient qu'une vision simplifiée de ce qui se fait en vrai.

— L'amélioration de nos méthodes d'investigation ne justifie pas l'inobservance de la loi du Secret, opposa Faucett d'une voix ferme.

— Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui est déjà au courant de l'existence des sorciers, alors, proposa Harry. Un parent de sorcier spontané, par exemple. Vous n'étiez pas en relation avec un policier, quand on faisait l'enquête sur la contrebande de produits pour magie noire, il y a trois ans ?

— C'est un rond de cuir d'un de leur département. Je ne pense pas qu'il saura répondre à tes questions.

Ils discutèrent un moment de la façon de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait et ce fut Faucett qui proposa une solution : faire paraître une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier demandant aux sorciers s'ils avaient un parent s'y connaissant en la matière. Malgré sa méfiance marquée pour tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à la presse, Harry convint que c'était une bonne idée et entreprit de faire le nécessaire.

A leur grande satisfaction, l'annonce généra une dizaine de réponses. Harry avait songé travailler avec un policier, mais une candidature attira son attention et ce fut sur elle que le choix se porta : c'était celle d'une jeune femme qui travaillait dans un laboratoire de police scientifique et qui était titulaire d'un master en criminalistique.

Harry envoya un hibou à la personne qui avait répondu à l'annonce, la sœur de leur candidate. Par son intermédiaire, il prit rendez-vous avec cette dernière et établit les modalités de leur collaboration. L'enquêtrice serait consultée à titre d'expert, contre une rémunération en livres sterling. Dans un premier temps, une seule journée de travail était prévue. Il serait ensuite possible qu'ils renouvellent le contrat.

Le jour dit, Harry contemplait la rue moldue du seuil du Chaudron Baveur. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt mignonne, cheveux châtains coupés courts, vêtue d'une paire de jeans et d'un blouson bleu marine et serrant contre elle un large sac à main, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Harry métamorphosa rapidement sa cape en manteau et sortit sur la chaussée.

— Mademoiselle Giordano ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes euh… un Auror ?

— Tout à fait, je vais vous faire passer de l'autre côté.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit sans manifester d'appréhension. Arrivant près de la porte du pub, Harry lui prit le coude pour la guider, sachant qu'elle ne voyait qu'une maison en ruines aux ouvertures condamnées. Sans ralentir, elle ferma les yeux et marcha hardiment à ses côtés. Elle les rouvrit quand ils s'arrêtèrent et elle sourit en regardant le décor.

— Vous êtes déjà venue ? l'interrogea Harry qui la trouvait très à l'aise.

— Oui, plusieurs fois avec ma sœur pour faire ses courses en début d'année. J'ai adoré à chaque fois. Oh, je suis tellement jalouse d'elle ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui montrait néanmoins de l'affection. Ça avait l'air tellement fantastique, Poudlard, les cours de magie, et tout ! C'est tellement pittoresque, ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un geste le bar miteux. Mais, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom.

— Auror Harry Potter.

— Oh, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me chercher en personne, s'exclama-t-elle. Emma m'a parlé de vous. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez dégommé un mage noir sanguinaire.

— C'est une vieille histoire, minimisa Harry tout en annulant la métamorphose de ses vêtements. Si j'ai bien compris, vous connaissez déjà le Chemin de traverse. Je pensais commencer par vous y faire faire un petit tour, mais autant nous rendre directement au ministère de la Magie.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, assura-t-elle. Attendez !

Elle sortit de son sac une robe et un chapeau sorcier.

—Ma sœur m'a prêté de quoi m'habiller, indiqua-t-elle. Y-a-t-il un endroit pour se changer ?

Il lui montra où se trouvaient les toilettes des dames dont elle sortit trois minutes plus tard.

— Vous avez déjà pris une cheminée ? demanda Harry.

— Non, mais Emma m'a expliqué le principe.

— On va transplaner, alors, décida Harry. C'est plus simple.

— C'est comme la téléportation, c'est ça ? s'enquit-elle.

— Exactement, confirma Harry. Bien, tenez bien mon bras. La sensation n'est pas très agréable mais ne paniquez pas et, surtout, ne me lâchez pas.

Elle s'agrippa à son guide avec détermination et attendit la suite des évènements. Harry pivota un peu pour initier le mouvement en se concentrant sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère. Une seconde plus tard, il était dans l'Atrium, la jeune femme toujours fermement arrimée à lui. Elle grimaça et serra les lèvres comme si elle luttait contre la nausée, mais se reprit rapidement et regarda autour d'elle.

Harry l'entraîna sur le côté pour laisser la place à d'éventuels arrivants. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour détailler les lieux puis la guida vers les ascenseurs. Mais avant, elle devait passer les formalités de l'accueil.

— Audrey Giordano, pas de baguette, invitée du bureau des Aurors, indiqua brièvement Harry à Eric Munch qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

— Bien, Monsieur Potter, bonne journée, Monsieur Potter, répondit l'autre avec son obséquiosité habituelle.

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine. La jeune femme regarda les boutons de l'ascenseur et remarqua :

— Nous allons au sous-sol ?

— Le ministère est sous une rue de Londres, expliqua Harry. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, on vous fera venir par l'entrée directe. C'est une cabine téléphonique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer, ils étaient arrivés à leur niveau. Un homme s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur quand ils en sortaient.

— Bonjour Percy, le salua Harry.

— Bonjour Harry.

Il dévisagea la femme qui l'accompagnait d'un air interrogateur.

— Mademoiselle Giordano, qui vient travailler quelques jours avec moi, les présenta Harry. Percy Weasley, mon beau-frère. Il est chef du département de la Coopération magique internationale, ajouta-t-il en voyant Percy lever un sourcil.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Giordano, la salua cérémonieusement Percy.

— Oh ! appelez-moi Audrey, proposa spontanément la jeune femme.

— C'est la première fois que vous venez au bureau des Aurors ? demanda Percy en serrant la main qu'elle lui avait tendue avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, en effet. Ça va être passionnant, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs méthodes.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment puis Percy finit par dire :

— Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle !

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine qui était toujours ouverte.

— A dimanche, Percy, lui lança Harry avant de piloter Audrey vers son service.

Sur place, il lui présenta Michael Corner et Owen. Après réflexion, c'est ces deux derniers qu'il avait choisi pour l'assister dans sa tâche : Michael pour ses connaissances moldues et Owen pour représenter les sorciers moins enclins à adopter des méthodes trop différentes de celles déjà en vigueur.

Ensuite il brossa rapidement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à l'attention de sa consultante : leurs méthodes d'enquête, qui se fondaient essentiellement sur les témoignages, la volonté du Ministère de moderniser leur mode d'investigation en vue de réduire le nombre d'erreurs judiciaires. Puis, il indiqua qu'il cherchait à se documenter le plus possible sur les techniques moldues pour ensuite donner des pistes de recherches aux artisans sorciers.

— Vous avez près d'un siècle de retard dans le domaine de l'identification des individus et la recherche des preuves matérielles, résuma-t-elle sans prendre de gants. Quand vous arrivez sur les lieux d'un crime, vous n'avez donc aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

— Nous avons des sorts qui détectent la magie noire rémanente, lui apprit Harry. L'objet que nous testons prend une couleur particulière en fonction de la force de cette magie particulière.

— Certains sortilèges laissent aussi des traces que nous pouvons repérer, compléta Owen. Les Stupéfix, par exemple, laissent des stigmates dans les muscles presque plusieurs heures après avoir été lancés. Si on arrive assez tôt, on peut donc déterminer si une personne blessée ou tuée a reçu ce sort avant le coup fatal.

— Mais vous n'avez pas de piste sur la personne qui a lancé le sort ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Non, mais si on a un suspect sous la main, on peut savoir quel est le dernier sort que sa baguette a lancé.

— Pourquoi seulement le dernier ? demanda soudain Michael. Y'a-t-il une raison à cette limite ?

— S'il n'y en avait pas, on aurait inventé une formule pour faire recracher davantage de sorts à une baguette, lui rétorqua Owen.

— Si tout le monde a raisonné comme toi, personne n'a essayé de faire mieux, songea tout haut Harry. Il ne faut surtout pas penser de cette manière. On va partir du principe que tout est possible et on verra ensuite avec les artisans-chercheurs s'il est réellement démontré que ça ne l'est pas.

— Quelles sont les limites de la magie ? demanda Audrey avec curiosité.

— J'ai une amie bien plus calée que moi sur la question et qui pourrait vous répondre avec plus de précision, dit Harry. Si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'elle m'a expliqué une fois, les limites de la magie sont celles du monde physique. La magie ne créé rien : elle transforme, déplace, montre des illusions, mais une fois que toute l'énergie qu'on y a consacré est utilisée, tout a tendance à revenir à sa place.

Audrey fronça les sourcils :

— Mais cette plume bouge bien toute seule, opposa-t-elle on montrant Janice qui, quelques bureaux plus loin, dictait un rapport à une plume de Vérité conforme tout en se curant les ongles.

— Non, Davenport la fait bouger avec sa magie comme on soulève un poids lourd en utilisant un levier, expliqua Michael. C'est juste qu'on ne voit pas le levier.

— Oh, souffla Audrey en semblant reconsidérer son opinion sur la sorcellerie. Expliqué comme ça, c'est plutôt trivial.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry décida d'emmener tout le monde prendre un repas aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard.

— Pré-au-Lard ! s'extasia Audrey. Emma m'en a tellement parlé mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds !

— Oh, il va falloir faire une visite dans les règles, alors, proposa Michael.

Ainsi, avant de manger, ils firent un tour par la Grande poste, regardèrent les devantures de Zonko et Honydukes. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur commande, bien installés chez Madame Rosmerta, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander à Audrey :

— Excusez-moi si c'est indiscret, mais… ça n'a pas été trop dur de voir votre sœur à Poudlard et pas vous ?

— Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais beaucoup donné pour être sorcière moi aussi. Je me rappelle que j'ai passé des heures à essayer de faire voler des choses par la seule force de ma pensée ou en lançant des formules que j'avais lues dans ses livres de classe. Je lui piquais régulièrement sa baguette aussi, quand elle était en vacances, mais il a bien fallu que j'admette qu'il n'y avait pas une once de magie en moi. Mais Emma me racontait tout ce qu'elle faisait et moi, je faisais jouer mes camarades à l'école magique pendant les récrés, ce qui m'a rendue assez populaire. En tout cas, tout le monde admirait mon imagination, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle marqua une pause et continua :

— Et puis il y a eu la guerre de votre côté, et je me suis dit que j'étais bien là où j'étais. Sans compter que la télé et les ordinateurs me manqueraient. Mais je serais vraiment comblée si je pouvais venir ici régulièrement, c'est tellement… magique !

Harry s'obligea à lui sourire en songeant que Pétunia avait beaucoup perdu en laissant la jalousie l'envahir. Elle aussi aurait pu avoir un pied dans le monde magique qui l'attirait tant si elle n'avait pas tourné le dos à sa sœur.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Audrey brossa à leur intention les principaux moyens utilisés pour définir ce qui s'était passé sur les lieux d'un crime, ce qu'on pouvait apprendre d'un corps et enfin, comment identifier les personnes ayant été dans un lieu ou ayant touché un objet.

Après un après-midi de travail, Harry accompagna Audrey vers la sortie qui donnait directement sur la rue moldue, après qu'elle ait réintégré ses vêtements habituels. En chemin, elle lui demanda :

— C'est quoi la coopération magique internationale ?

— Je suppose que c'est l'équivalent de votre commerce extérieur, répondit Harry surpris par la question.

— Ça doit être intéressant.

— C'est un peu trop réglementaire pour moi, avoua Harry. Beaucoup de normes.

— Votre beau-frère s'occupe d'un secteur particulier ?

— Il est chef de département. C'est l'équivalent d'un ministre chez vous, lui expliqua Harry.

— Oh, s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait un poste aussi important. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi !

— Ne vous en faite pas, la rassura Harry. Nous ne sommes pas très formels.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui assurer que Percy était quelqu'un de simple et sans prétention, mais ce dernier n'avait pas pris son air pincé quand elle l'avait salué, ce qui était bon signe.

— Pourriez-vous lui présenter mes excuses la prochaine fois que vous le verrez ? insista-t-elle.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui assura Harry. Vous avez été parfaite.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'ascenseur qui menait à la cabine téléphonique. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Harry montra à Audrey le numéro à composer pour revenir le lundi suivant.

**ooOoo**

Harry eut la surprise de revoir Percy le soir même, quand il rentra chez lui. Il était en train de discuter avec sa sœur dans le salon du square Grimmaurd, le petit Albus sur les genoux. Sans doute avait-il eu une nouvelle familiale à lui faire parvenir. Les nouvelles concernant les Weasley avaient tendance à circuler à une vitesse qui laissait toujours Harry pantois.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré quand Percy lui demanda :

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec ta stagiaire ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Ginny. Elle devait venir aujourd'hui.

Harry lança un regard surpris vers Percy qui tenta de prendre l'air indifférent sans y arriver. Un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il était en train de comprendre, Harry répondit:

— Elle n'est pas stagiaire mais consultante. J'aimerais bien que les artisans nous développent des outils qui s'inspirent des méthodes moldues et on travaille ensemble là-dessus.

— Tu la revois quand ? demanda Ginny inconsciente du regard reconnaissant que lui jetait son frère.

— Lundi prochain, répondit Harry en se demandant quel prétexte Percy allait trouver pour se trouver sur son chemin.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, affirma justement ce dernier.

— Tu ne restes pas dîner ? questionna sa sœur d'un ton déçu.

— Non, j'ai quelques dossiers à voir ce soir encore. A dimanche Gin'.

Il embrassa ses neveux, serra la main de son beau-frère et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa sœur le reconduisit à la cheminée puis revint près de Harry.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il passe me voir. Il le fait rarement. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le sourire de Harry.

— Je crois que ma consultante lui a tapé dans l'œil, expliqua ce dernier. Et le pire c'est qu'elle aussi m'a demandé des précisions sur lui.

— Hein ? J'ai rien compris. Tu parles de quoi exactement ?

Harry lui résuma leur rencontre dans les couloirs, les questions qu'elle avait posées sur Percy et le fait que ce dernier soit manifestement venu pour avoir des renseignements sur elle.

— Tu paries que ton frère va se trouver une bonne raison de passer au QG lundi prochain ? conclut-il.

— J'espère qu'il le fera, sourit Ginny. Je suis certaine qu'il serait plus heureux avec une petite amie que tout seul comme en ce moment.

— T'es pire que ta mère, commenta Harry faisant allusion aux remarques continuelles de Molly sur Charlie et Percy qui tardaient à convoler.

— Invite-la à venir au Terrier dimanche midi, proposa Ginny.

— Quoi, mais tu es folle ! On ne va pas se mêler de ça. Ça ne nous regarde pas.

— C'est ta stagiaire, c'est mon frère, opposa sa femme.

— C'est pas une stagiaire c'est une... Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas intervenir parce que si ça ne marche pas, c'est à nous qu'ils vont en vouloir.

— Mais non ! Et puis, après tout, tu as bien présenté Owen à Eloïse, non ? Même s'ils se séparent, Owen ne va pas se fâcher avec toi pour autant ni Eloïse arrêter de travailler avec mes frères.

—Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'ils se rapprochent, spécifia Harry. Et je ne veux rien savoir de leur vie de couple.

— Permettre à Percy et à ton Audrey de se revoir et vérifier si leur première impression était la bonne, ce n'est pas vraiment intervenir dans leur vie privée, soutint Ginny. Et puis la plupart des couples se rencontrent parce qu'ils ont une connaissance commune. Tiens, je te connais grâce à Ron, Ron connaît Hermione grâce euh…

— Au troll ? proposa obligeamment Harry.

— Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que Bill à rencontré Fleur, continua Ginny sans se laisser démonter. Il était venu te voir à Poudlard avant la troisième épreuve du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Tu le regrettes ?

— Non, mais je ne connais pas encore assez Audrey pour l'inviter dans ma famille. Si Percy est intéressé, qu'il le fasse tout seul.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Note : la carrière d'Hermione qui se déroule au Département de la Justice magique après avoir commencé au Service des Créatures magiques est une information donnée par JKR dans une interview.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Le secret du bonheur_**.

.

Grand merci à :

_Eldar-Melda, Eliane62, Endless77, Erylis, FanFantastique, Frank Evans, Fredjs, Hélène, Helmione, hypnos404, I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen, James E. Malloy, Kimmy Kiwi, kisscool, krazi53, lily2811, Lily G, Lizou, Loony3107, luna1005, Lunenoire83, Mademoiselle Mime, Mahis, Marion 238, mebahiah, Merlin Potter, mimi72, Morgannwg, mushu1, NRG, Pacha8, ponponnette, Rémi, Rika51, rukire34, saroura92, Shgana, SiaAhn Sacham, sibou, snakeBZH, Tallia, Tinalisa, tophe59, Ykyrya_

pour vos fidèles commentaires.

Les grandes questions :

. **Harry rencontrera-t-il Drago en vrai ?** Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore complètement écrit les circonstances qui vont amener cette rencontre. N'attendez rien avant les chapitre 22 ou 23.

. **Vous êtes très choqués par la loi sur les loups-garous**. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le côté excessif et brutal de la loi, sans compter le fait que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder le problème. ils ne faut cependant pas oublier que, même s'ils n'ont pas fait exprès de devenir loups-garous, ils n'en sont pas moins très dangereux les soirs de pleine lune. Les fondements de la crainte qu'ils peuvent inspirer sont donc fondés et expliquent (malheureusement) la dérive sécuritaire prônée par certains.

. **Certains me demandent si Harry va intervenir pour prendre publiquement la défense des loups-garous**. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Harry n'a pas à dire aux gens ce qu'ils doivent penser sous prétexte qu'il les a débarrassés de Voldemort. Tous les sorciers ont leur mot à dire et ils doivent en discuter publiquement, pas obéir comme des enfants au héros national.

. **Y'a pas d'enquête dans cette partie ?** Si, il y en aura, mais moins que dans la partie précédente qui était focalisée dessus. Le thème de cette partie est plutôt la politique et la carrière de Harry. Il y aura cependant plusieurs enquêtes évoquées et au moins deux qui sont racontées en détail.

. **Quand Rogue sera-t-il réhabilité ?** C'est fou ce que cela peut vous inquiéter. J'avoue que cela n'a jamais été une de mes grandes préoccupations, car il est mort et il y a beaucoup à faire pour l'avenir de la société sorcière. J'ai cependant traité ce sujet aux alentours des chapitres 15 et 16.

. **Reverra-t-on les Dursley ?** Oui, Vernon et Petunia aussi, mais pas tout de suite.

. **Merci à ceux qui ont signalé les coquilles** en début de chapitre, je les ai corrigées le plus vite possible (sachant que le site met un certain temps pour se mettre à jour)

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **177 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	11. XI : Le secret du bonheur

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XI : Le secret du bonheur  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 22 septembre au 8 octobre 2007

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Audrey se débrouilla pour arriver sans aide au QG des Aurors, quoiqu'avec un quart d'heure de retard. Harry s'attendit toute la journée à voir Percy venir leur rendre visite sous un prétexte quelconque mais il en fut pour ses frais. Le chef du département de la Coopération magique ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Harry en vint à se demander s'il ne s'était pas fait des illusions la fois précédente.

L'Auror et la technicienne travaillèrent sur ce qu'ils allaient demander comme nouvelles fonctionnalités au Centre de recherches de l'artisanat magique. Avec les livres techniques que la jeune femme avait amenés, croisés avec les connaissances magiques de Harry, ils établirent des descriptions techniques de ce qui pourrait les aider à mieux identifier les personnes et les sorts impliqués dans un crime.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, ils avaient terminé.

— Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer ce document, se félicita Harry. J'en ai parlé avec le chef de Guilde de l'Artisanat magique, il m'a dit que les Artisans-chercheurs voudraient sans doute nous voir pour discuter des détails, une fois qu'ils auraient une idée de ce que nous souhaitons.

— Aurez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda Audrey.

— Oui, ce serait trop bête qu'on soit bloqué parce que je ne peux pas répondre à une question technique. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Oh, donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone. Mon beau-frère Ron en a un chez lui et ce sera plus simple que d'envoyer un hibou à votre sœur.

Cet utilitaire avait été installé depuis peu chez Ron et Hermione. Dans un premiers temps, aucune des techniques moldues n'avait été utilisée dans les maisons sorcières car tout le monde restait persuadé que magie et électricité ne faisaient pas bon ménage. C'est Eddie Carmichael qui avait découvert, lors d'un repas de famille, que le téléphone mobile de sa mère arrivait à passer chez lui.

Diverses expériences avaient ensuite démontré que la magie utilisée dans les maisons moldues aménagées était suffisamment faible pour réussir à coexister avec la technologie moldue. Hermione et Ron en avait profité pour faire installer le téléphone pour communiquer avec les Granger. Ron avait envie d'acheter un poste de télévision mais Hermione renâclait, militant quant à elle pour l'achat d'un ordinateur.

Audrey lui inscrivit le renseignement demandé sur un papier, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'arrivée dans l'atrium de la cabine téléphonique qui assurait le passage vers la rue moldue. Alors qu'elle prenait congé, Audrey s'enquit brusquement :

— Peut-on entrer sans baguette au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, en utilisant les cheminées, répondit-il. Vous voulez y faire des courses ?

— Non… enfin oui, enfin, ce n'est pas le problème, s'empêtra-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

— Si vous voulez vous promener un jour sur le Chemin de Traverse, dites-moi quand et je vous ferai passer, proposa Harry.

— C'est que… J'y ai un rendez-vous ce soir, avoua-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

— Rendez-vous avec qui ? demanda Harry étonné avant de comprendre tout seul. Mais quand diable vous a-t-il invitée ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Sa surprise devait être comique à en juger par la lueur amusée dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

— Je l'ai rencontré ce matin en sortant de l'ascenseur, avoua-t-elle. Il venait du service de la Justice magique, je crois.

Harry essaya de se représenter Percy faisant le pied de grue au niveau deux dans l'espoir de croiser une jeune femme mais n'y arriva pas. Il s'étonna ensuite que son beau-frère, toujours aussi prévoyant et méticuleux, lui ait indiqué un point de rencontre qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sans aide. Il eut soudain une illumination : Percy ne savait pas qu'elle était moldue. Quand il avait fait les présentations le premier jour, il avait indiqué qu'elle travaillait avec lui sur son projet de modernisation des méthodes d'enquête, sans autre précision.

Il en resta un moment figé avant de répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posée :

— Il faudrait que quelqu'un vous fasse traverser le mur ou repasser par ici… Oubliez ! Vous allez passer par ma maison, c'est le plus simple. A quelle heure est votre rendez-vous ?

— Dix-neuf heures.

— D'accord, venez chez moi à partir de dix-huit heures trente. L'adresse est le 12, square Grimmaurd, au métro Mornington Crescent. Répétez, 12, square Grimmaurd.

Elle répéta docilement avant d'opposer, visiblement très embarrassée :

— Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Je peux me débrouiller autrement.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, et mon épouse sera ravie de vous rendre service. A tout à l'heure.

Il la planta là avant qu'elle ne puisse davantage protester.

S'étant immiscé dans les affaires de Percy et d'Audrey davantage qu'il ne l'aurait désiré — mais intimement persuadé que Ginny ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il ne l'avait pas fait — il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il laisser Percy se dépatouiller et découvrir par lui-même la véritable nature de la jeune femme ? Il était tenté de le faire mais, finalement, il craignit que ce quiproquo ne provoque une situation embarrassante pour la pauvre Audrey.

Il se rendit donc au département de la coopération internationale. Comme d'habitude, sa notoriété lui permit d'être introduit sans délai dans le bureau de celui qu'il venait voir. Percy lui offrit un siège tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

— Tu voulais me parler ? commença-t-il.

— Oui, c'est à propos d'Audrey Giordano, se lança Harry tout en se demandant — un peu tard — comment il allait présenter les choses.

— Un problème ? réagit Percy une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

— Aucun, assura Harry. C'est juste que je pense que… hum, je voulais être certain que tu savais qu'elle était Moldue.

— Elle est quoi ?! cria presque Percy.

Harry ne répéta pas, sachant que son beau-frère n'avait aucun problème d'audition.

— Mais… bredouilla Percy. Tu m'as dit qu'elle faisait de la recherche à l'Artisanat magique ?

— Non, je t'ai dit qu'elle m'assistait pour imaginer de nouvelles techniques et, pour cela, j'ai fait appel à quelqu'un de spécialisé en méthodes policières moldues.

— Mais enfin, elle était habillée en sorcière ! s'obstina Percy.

— Sa sœur, qui est sorcière, a été assez prévoyante pour lui prêter une robe et un chapeau, expliqua Harry. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai trouvé un moyen de te rejoindre ce soir, ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet.

Percy ne réagit pas à cette précision. Il resta silencieux, le visage bouleversé.

— C'est si grave ? feignit de s'étonner Harry.

— C'est surtout que… je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est…, peina à expliquer Percy d'un ton troublé.

Sous le regard de plus en plus sévère de Harry, il précisa :

— Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, mais j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter.

— Tu connais les parents d'Hermione, lui rappela Harry. Et mon cousin Dudley qui était à mon mariage.

— Je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé… je ne me suis jamais retrouvé seul avec eux.

— C'est pas si compliqué, Percy. Faut juste leur expliquer de quoi tu parles quand tu vois à leur expression qu'ils ont du mal à te suivre.

En prononçant ces paroles, Harry se dit que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose pour son beau-frère. Il avait parfois une conversation tellement technique que même les sorciers confirmés avaient du mal à le comprendre.

— Dis, Percy, demanda-t-il soudain, t'est-il arrivé de faire autre chose que de travailler et de voir ta famille ces dernières années ?

— Il y a beaucoup à faire, répondit Percy en évitant son regard.

— Pas au point d'occulter toute vie privée, refusa de le croire Harry.

— Je dois honorer la confiance de Kingsley, expliqua le chef de département.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en demande autant, opposa l'Auror.

— Mais, moi, je pense que je le lui dois, répondit Percy avec force.

Cela réduisit Harry au silence. Il se demandait en entrant dans la pièce s'il faisait bien de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de son beau-frère et maintenant, par sa question, il se trouvait à discuter de la dette de Percy envers la communauté magique suite à ses erreurs de jeunesse. Mais, après tout, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide un membre de la famille Weasley était venu à la rescousse, alors il décida de faire ce qu'il pouvait :

— Percy, fit-il d'un ton doux, il est temps que tu comprennes que c'est en regardant vers l'avenir et non en regrettant sans fin le passé que l'on paye ses dettes. Après tout, tu n'as tué personne ni lancé aucun Impardonnable. Je ne peux pas en dire autant, tu sais.

— Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, opposa Percy.

— Pas à chaque fois, Percy, affirma Harry et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui détourna le regard. Sirius est mort à cause de ma stupidité. J'ai lancé un Doloris par vengeance. Mais ce n'est pas en refusant de vivre ma vie que je vais effacer ça. (Il releva les yeux avant de continuer.) Je m'y consacre neuf heures par jour, en faisant mon devoir, et c'est amplement suffisant. Bon, d'ailleurs, je te laisse, j'ai ma femme et mes enfants qui m'attendent. Passe une bonne soirée.

**ooOoo**

De retour chez lui, il trouva Ginny en train de donner le bain à ses fils. Entre deux gerbes d'eau et les cris d'excitation des enfants, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait juste avant de rentrer.

— Je te trouve plein d'inspiration, aujourd'hui, mon chéri, le félicita Ginny en sortant Albus de la baignoire et en l'enveloppant dans un drap de bain. Par contre, comment veux-tu que je puisse habiller cette demoiselle en une demi-heure seulement?

— Elle a une robe sorcière, lui indiqua Harry en s'occupant de James. Eh, arrête un peu de gigoter, toi !

— Sûrement pas adaptée à une sortie le soir, lui opposa Ginny. Je vais lui proposer de se changer mais, en si peu de temps, cela va être juste, et Percy est très à cheval sur l'exactitude.

— Je pense que ce genre d'exploit est à ta portée, mon amour, assura-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de faire manger les enfants.

— Je vais lui préparer tout de suite une ou deux tenues, pour gagner du temps. Elle est grande comment ?

— Un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, corpulence moyenne, répondit Harry.

— Quelle taille de robe, à ton avis ?

— Ginny, on m'a appris à décrire un suspect, pas à lui acheter des vêtements !

— Bon, je verrai, décida-t-elle. Oui, Albus, c'est l'heure de manger, papa va t'emmener.

Ils terminèrent de mettre les deux enfants en pyjama et Harry les fit descendre à la cuisine. Miffy leur servit leur diner et Harry s'occupa de nourrir son cadet qui en mettait partout si on ne le canalisait pas étroitement.

Les deux garçons finissaient leur compote quand Harry crut entendre un bruit émanant du hall d'entrée. Occupé à empêcher son aîné de retirer prématurément son bavoir, il n'y prêta pas attention. Au bout de trente secondes, le bruit se répéta et il eut un doute. Il prit Albus dans les bras, demanda à James de le suivre et monta vers le vestibule. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue et découvrit Audrey Giordano qui se tenait sur le perron, l'air incertain.

— Entrez, lui fit chaleureusement Harry.

— Oh, je suis désolée de vous déranger, commença-t-elle en le découvrant avec ses enfants et la robe émaillée de traînées de nourriture.

— Non, non, ce n'est rien. Mais il fallait utiliser le heurtoir, je vous aurais tout de suite entendue.

— Je déteste les serpents, lui confia-t-elle.

— Certains sont sympas, sourit-il en songeant au premier avec lequel il avait conversé. Mais d'autres sont moins fréquentables, reconnut-il.

— Ma sœur m'a dit que certains sorciers pouvaient parler aux serpents ! se rappela-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

— C'est un don assez rare, louvoya Harry en se frottant machinalement le front. Ah, je vous présente Albus et James, changea-t-il de sujet en voyant qu'elle souriait aux enfants. Les garçons, c'est Audrey, elle travaille avec papa. Ginny ! cria-t-il vers l'escalier, notre invitée est arrivée !

On entendit des pas et Ginny dévala l'escalier. Elle salua la relation de travail de son mari avec un grand sourire et lui dit :

— Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Harry m'a dit que vous diniez dehors, ce soir, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vous fallait une robe adaptée. Je peux vous en prêter une si vous le désirez.

— Je ne veux pas abuser, assura Audrey manifestement gênée.

— Mais pas du tout. Venez, j'ai tout préparé.

Sans la laisser protester davantage, Ginny l'entraîna à l'étage, pendant que Harry amenait les enfants à la salle de bains et enjoignait James de se tenir tranquille pendant qu'il lui lavait les dents s'il voulait une histoire avant de dormir.

Il commençait juste l'histoire de Babbitany Lapina et la souche qui gloussait quand Audrey vint lui dire au revoir de la porte de la chambre d'Albus avant de plonger dans la cheminée avec l'aide de Ginny. Elle était vraiment mignonne à croquer dans la robe qu'elle venait de passer et Harry se dit que, malgré son manque d'expérience, Percy s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Le souaffle était dans son camp, restait à savoir s'il parviendrait à marquer des points.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, muni du courrier qu'il avait préparé avec Audrey pour le CRAM, le Centre de Recherche de l'Artisanat magique, il se rendit dans le nouveau bureau d'Hermione, au département de la Justice. Il résuma ses démarches et lui tendit le parchemin, pour qu'elle le lise.

— Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, spécifia-t-il quand elle eut terminé, c'est dans quelle mesure nos éléments d'enquête seront reçus comme des preuves par le Magenmagot. Cela ne sert à rien de confondre les criminels si les indices qui nous ont menés à eux ne servent pas à établir leur culpabilité.

— A priori, les éléments de l'enquête ne sont pas suffisants pour servir de preuve, le mit-elle en garde. Les techniques moldues sont loin d'être infaillibles. Elles peuvent même induire l'enquêteur en erreur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne s'est trouvée sur la scène d'un crime qu'elle en est l'auteur. Il y a eu pas mal d'erreurs judiciaires basées sur ce genre de preuves parce qu'on a tendance à les considérer comme incontestables et que ce n'est pas vrai.

— Est-ce une raison pour s'en priver ? protesta Harry. C'est à nous et aux juges de savoir prendre du recul et de mettre ce genre d'indication au même niveau que les autres éléments du dossier. C'est aussi un moyen d'innocenter quelqu'un en prouvant qu'il n'a jamais été là. Tu penses qu'on doit continuer comme maintenant en nous fondant sur notre simple conviction et notre capacité à en convaincre le juge ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je te mets simplement en garde contre les fausses pistes que cela peut générer. Je trouve tes idées passionnantes à la base mais, avant de les utiliser, il faudra bien mettre en garde tes collègues sur les effets indésirables que cela peut engendrer.

— Je pense que le plus dur sera de les convaincre de les utiliser, pour commencer, soupira Harry. Certains n'arrivent pas à faire le deuil de la suprématie que leur parole avait lors des procès.

— Tâche de ne pas remplacer la prééminence de la parole des Aurors par la toute puissance de la preuve matérielle, le mit en garde Hermione.

— Je garderai cela à l'esprit, lui promit Harry.

— Et ne fonde pas trop d'espoirs sur la technique de comparaison magique des écritures, lui conseilla Hermione encore en lui rendant son parchemin.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Ron et George vendent déjà la plume de Contrefaçon, qui permet d'écrire avec une écriture différente. Cela permet par exemple de brouiller les pistes, quand tu envoies un Colis Pêteur par hibou, lui apprit-elle.

— Génial, maugréa Harry. Je suppose qu'il faut que je fasse l'inventaire de leurs idées tordues pour déterminer dans quelle mesure ils peuvent aider les délinquants à brouiller leur trace.

— C'est le problème des outils, fit remarquer Hermione. Tout dépend des mains dans lesquelles ils se trouvent.

Harry eut une pensée pour la Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée du Pérou vendue par les jumeaux qui avait aidé Malefoy à ouvrir Poudlard aux Mangemorts. Mais ils avaient également mis leurs trouvailles au service des opposants de Voldemort.

— Cela restera quand même utile pour identifier les contrats et les testaments, remarqua-t-il. Par contre, je vais charger Owen de faire l'inventaire de ce que les Sorciers Facétieux mettent en vente pour nous donner une idée de ce dont nous devons nous méfier.

— Ça va être gai, vos notes de frais, sourit Hermione.

Ainsi qu'ils l'apprirent en famille deux dimanche plus tard, Ginny avait vu juste et Hermione ne s'était pas limitée, durant les semaines écoulées, à s'occuper des loups-garous et à se faire une place dans son nouveau service.

— Nous aurons un autre enfant au mois de mai prochain, annonça Ron avec fierté.

— C'est fantastique, il aura le même âge que le nôtre, se réjouit Ginny qui avait annoncé sa nouvelle grossesse la semaine précédente.

— Oui, dépêchez-vous pour que le mien ne reste pas tout seul, plaisanta Angelina en caressant sont ventre tout rond de ses cinq mois de gestation.

— Mes enfants, vous avez compris le secret du bonheur ! se réjouit Molly.

**ooOoo**

La seconde semaine d'octobre, Harry reçut un message du CRAM qui lui indiquait qu'ils avaient fait de grandes avancées sur les techniques qui leur avait été demandées. Harry contacta Audrey en vue qu'elle l'accompagne pour en prendre livraison. Pour ce faire, il se rendit chez Ron et Hermione, pour utiliser leur téléphone.

Il avait revu la jeune femme moldue quelques jours après sa sortie avec Percy, quand elle était passée chez lui pour rendre la robe que Ginny lui avait prêtée. Elle avait apporté une grande boite de chocolat à titre de remerciement mais avait décliné leur invitation à prendre le thé, prétextant ne pas avoir le temps. Harry s'était demandé ce que cela signifiait à propos de sa soirée avec son beau-frère. Ginny, qui était carrément allée demander comment ça s'était passé au principal intéressé, s'était fait poliment éconduire. Ils ne savaient donc pas si les tourtereaux avaient décidé d'être discrets ou si leur rencontre avait mal tourné. Harry, qui estimait que cela ne les regardait pas, avait fini par suggérer à Ginny de laisser son frère en paix à ce sujet.

Le jour dit, Harry et Audrey se rendirent dans les locaux des chercheurs en utilisant le réseau de Cheminette. Ils furent introduits dans une salle de réunion lumineuse, qui semblait beaucoup servir, au vu des chopes à thé personnalisées et boites à gâteaux qui se trouvaient sur un meuble. L'homme aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau et large d'épaules qui les reçut n'était pas complètement inconnu à Harry. Il s'appelait Wallace Kiely et avait deux dans de plus que lui. A Poudlard, il avait défendu l'honneur des Serdaigle sur le terrain de Quidditch en tant que gardien. Les deux anciens joueurs se jaugèrent du regard, amusés par la situation, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Ainsi que vous l'avez demandé, commença le chercheur, j'ai tenté de développer des formules et techniques magiques propres à vous permettre d'identifier les personnes qui se sont trouvées dans un lieu ou qui sont à l'origine d'un sortilège.

Harry et Audrey hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils confirmaient l'interprétation de leurs directives.

— J'ai commencé par le plus facile, continua Kiely, c'est-à-dire ce que vous appelez les empreintes digitales. Les sorts propres à déterminer si une substance particulière a été déposée sur une surface sont assez classiques. Pour faire apparaître la pellicule de sueur et de graisse déposée par les doigts, j'ai créé la formule _Digito_.

A titre de démonstration, il posa le doigt sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux puis lança la formule en traçant des huit avec sa baguette au dessus de la surface plane. La forme de son empreinte devint rapidement luminescente sur le bois poli, entouré d'autres traces, moins visibles cependant.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, de simples effleurements ne constitueront pas des dessins fiables et utilisables.

— Nous avons le même problème, convint Audrey.

— Bien, maintenant que vous avez trouvé l'empreinte, vous avez la possibilité de la transférer sur un morceau de papier.

Il prit une feuille d'un bloc qu'il avait amené avec lui et la posa à côté de la trace qui luisait toujours doucement.

— Un simple _Transfero_ permet de fixer définitivement le dessin de l'empreinte, poursuivit le chercheur joignant le geste à parole.

Harry et Audrey fixèrent la feuille de papier avec intérêt. L'empreinte s'y détachait désormais très clairement, en noir.

— Monsieur Potter, auriez vous l'obligeance de poser votre main ici ?

Obligeamment, Harry appliqua sa main sur la feuille qu'on lui tendait et regarda Kiely la rendre visible avec la formule qu'il avait inventée.

— Ensuite, la formule _Comparo_ convient à merveille, conclut le chercheur en poussant les deux feuillets vers l'Auror.

Harry exécuta le sort qu'il connaissait bien et les deux pages se superposèrent. Le tracé du dessous apparut sur la feuille du dessus, mais en rouge. La différence entre les empreintes apparaissait ainsi clairement. Kiely posa ensuite sa main sur le bras arrondi de son fauteuil et récupéra une empreinte partielle qu'il transféra sur son bloc-notes. Il réalisa ensuite la comparaison avec le premier relevé. La moitié de la dernière empreinte correspondait parfaitement avec la première. Les parties manquantes apparaissaient en vert.

— Bien entendu, ce n'est pas aussi probant que si les deux avaient pu être récupérées entièrement, nota Kiely, mais cela vous indique quand même qu'il y a une grande chance que les deux empreintes proviennent de la même personne.

— C'est formidable, apprécia Harry.

— Aussi efficace que notre balayage au laser, appuya Audrey.

— Oh, je n'ai fait pratiquement qu'utiliser des sortilèges existants, fit modestement le chercheur. Pour récupérer l'empreinte magique d'un lanceur de sort, enchaîna-t-il, ça a été beaucoup plus compliqué car, s'il existe des sorts de ce type, ils sont loin d'être dans le domaine public. Pour le moment, il n'y a que le Ministère qui les utilise.

— Au département des Mystères, comprit soudain Harry. Pour en limiter l'accès, mais ce n'est pas des sortilèges qu'ils vérifient, c'est l'empreinte magique des sorciers, se rappela-t-il.

— Tout ça, c'est le même principe, affirma Kiely.

— Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à utiliser ce genre de sortilèges, continua Harry. Les gobelins en font autant à Gringotts.

— Je l'ignorais, mais c'est assez logique, effectivement, reconnut le chercheur. Cela dit, cela ne nous est pas d'une grande utilité car notre magie diffère sensiblement de celle des autres créatures magiques. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à joindre une de mes anciennes camarades de classe qui travaille au Mystère, et elle m'a indiqué dans quels ouvrages je pouvais trouver des indications utiles dans ce domaine.

Harry, qui lors d'une enquête antérieure, avait été présentés à tous les chercheurs du département des Mystères, n'eut aucun mal à identifier la personne qui s'était trouvé à Poudlard avec Kiely.

— Vous parlez de Miss Deauclair, je présume.

— Effectivement, sauf qu'elle se nomme maintenant Mrs Meadowes.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, sourit Harry.

— Comme on dit. Bref, j'ai fini par rassembler une bonne documentation sur le sujet, et je suis arrivé à trouver comment lire l'empreinte magique d'un sort lancé. Un _Wingardium_ sur ce bloc devrait suffire, indiqua-t-il à Harry après avoir retiré les feuillets déjà utilisés.

Docilement, l'Auror s'exécuta et fit brièvement léviter le bloc-notes de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lança ensuite un sort sur l'objet :

— _Indico magiam_, psalmodia-t-il.

Une lueur éclatante et multicolore s'éleva de l'objet.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette émanation serait difficilement exploitable dans le cadre de vos enquêtes puisque vous n'avez la possibilité ni de conserver, ni de comparer les identifications révélées.

— C'est dommage, fit Harry déçu.

— Je ne me suis pas arrêté là, le rassura Kiely, j'ai travaillé sur la façon de fixer l'aura révélée. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas impossible, puisqu'on arrive sans problème à fixer des sortilèges sur des objets pour les enchanter. J'ai donc un peu tâtonné dans ce domaine et je suis arrivé à ça…

— _Prehendo magiam_, fit-il en direction de son carnet.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une lueur diffuse qui émana de l'objet mais comme un boule lumineuse qui s'éleva. D'un mouvement de baguette, Kiely attira la sphère dans une fiole qu'il avait sortie de sa poche, avant de sceller magiquement cette dernière. Désormais, une sorte de fluide coloré se mouvait paresseusement dans sa prison de verre.

— Voici ce qui représente, d'une manière relativement fidèle, votre empreinte magique. Elle est étonnante, beaucoup plus colorée que la mienne ou celle de mes collègues, ajouta-il en la regardant avec intérêt. Et plus intense aussi, ce qui ne constitue pas une surprise, évidemment.

Harry contempla avec une fascination mêlée d'un certain malaise la matérialisation de son aura. Ce qu'il ressentait lui rappela ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand ses amis, transformés en lui-même grâce au Polynectar, s'étaient déshabillés sans pudeur pour se changer.

— C'est assez, euh… indiscret, finit-il par juger.

— Oh ! fit le chercheur comme si cette idée ne l'avait pas effleurée. Eh bien ici, on voit qu'on a affaire à un sorcier puissant, qui pratique toutes sortes de sortilèges. On s'en doutait un peu, pour tout vous dire.

— Mouais. Voit-on si le sorcier en question a pratiqué des sorts noirs dans sa vie ? demanda Harry, frappé soudainement par cette idée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le chercheur envisageait cette possibilité.

— Je ne sais pas. Vous le déterminerez quand vous récupérerez l'empreinte d'un sort noir, je suppose.

Sans répondre, Harry observa les couleurs de la matérialisation de sa magie mais ne repéra rien évoquant les sorts interdits qu'il avait lancés quelques années auparavant.

— Si j'ai bien compris, la couleur de l'empreinte dépend de la puissance du sorcier et des sorts qu'il a l'habitude de jeter, résuma Audrey d'une voix interrogative.

— Plus ou moins, confirma le chercheur. Nous avons remarqué empiriquement que, plus le sorcier est éclectique dans les sorts qu'il lance, plus le spectre de couleurs est étendu.

— Cela signifie-t-il que la couleur peut se modifier pour une même personne au cours du temps ? déduisit Audrey.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé de tel dans les ouvrages que j'ai consultés, mais c'est assez probable, convint le chercheur. Cependant, cela doit demander un certain temps ou le choc d'une expérience violente.

— Comment relève-t-on l'empreinte magique d'une personne ? se renseigna Audrey.

—En utilisant le même sort, mais dirigé vers le sorcier. Il faut juste qu'il n'ait pas reçu trop de sortilèges différents.

— Vous passez votre temps à vous lancer mutuellement des sorts ? s'étonna la Moldue.

— Tous les sorts de guérison, sorts de coiffure, sorts de nettoyages que les personnes proches s'appliquent entre elles, énuméra le chercheur.

— Peut-on récupérer la signature d'un sort envoyé sur une personne ? continua Harry.

— Seulement si le sortilège est très fort, répondit Kiely. Les sorts importants ont tendance à absorber la couleur des sortilèges plus faibles dont ils partagent le support. Par contre, quand on a des forces équivalentes, elles coexistent sans se mélanger. En clair, les sortilèges légers qui subsistent sur vous auront tendance à se mélanger à votre empreinte. Mais ceux qui sont très violents apparaitront à côté de vos couleurs propres.

— Et sur un cadavre ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je n'ai pas essayé. Cela doit être comme sur un objet. Il est neutre dans la mesure où il n'a pas été auparavant trop chargé de magies diverses. Un sortilège ayant causé la mort d'une personne devrait être facilement identifiable sur son corps.

— La trace d'un sortilège sur un Moldu doit être très pure, alors ? avança Audrey.

— Bonne question. Puis-je relever votre signature magique ?

— Vous pensez que j'en ai une ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Les animaux en ont une, très ténue. A priori, la vôtre doit être relativement consistante.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et une boule pâle, mais d'un joli vert, émergea de la jeune femme.

— Elle est beaucoup moins brillante que l'autre, fit remarquer l'intéressée d'un ton chagrin.

— Celle de Monsieur Potter est un peu hors norme, la consola Kierly. La mienne est à mi-chemin entre les deux vôtres. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est suffisamment colorée pour brouiller l'empreinte, malheureusement. Faites attention à vous ! conclut-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

— Et les plantes ? continua Harry.

— Non, les plantes n'en ont pas. Il faut quand même avoir un minimum de système nerveux pour posséder ce genre de signature.

— Les objets pré-ensorcelés peuvent-ils brouiller l'empreinte qu'ils reçoivent ultérieurement? s'enquit Harry.

— Pré-ensorcelés ? releva Audrey.

— Il y a plusieurs sortes d'enchantements, expliqua Harry. Quand je lance un _Accio_ sur un objet, c'est un sort léger qui va rapidement disparaître. Quand je modifie mes traits pour ne pas être reconnu dans la rue, le sort est un peu plus puissant mais s'annule de lui-même au bout de deux heures. Pour expliquer cela simplement, les choses ont toujours tendance à revenir à leur nature première. C'est pourquoi il faut lancer toute une série de sorts qui se maintiennent les uns les autres pour enchanter durablement un objet, ce qui est un des talents principaux de l'artisanat magique. Ma bourse, par exemple, qui contient des sorts de réduction, est fortement imprégnée de magie.

— Je vois, comprit Audrey.

— Mais on ne se donne pas la peine de les appliquer pour un usage limité de l'objet, continua Harry. Quand je transforme mes habits pour aller dans le monde moldu, je préfère réappliquer le sort ou mettre de vrais vêtements moldus plutôt que me casser la tête à les transformer durablement. Cela dit, même avec nos sorts de conservation, tous nos objets perdent leur magie au bout de quelques années.

— Aucune magie ne dure éternellement, alors, réalisa Audrey d'une voix déçue.

— Si, il existe des objets enchantés qui ont traversé les siècles, lui assura Harry, comme les bottes de sept lieux ou l'épée du roi Arthur. Ceux qui les ont créés étaient des sorciers particulièrement puissants ou ils ont mis en œuvre des pratiques compliquées pour les imprégner de la magie.

— Pour répondre à votre question, compléta le chercheur, les sortilèges d'un objet pré-ensorcelé ont des chances de troubler la signature magique du sort que vous cherchez à identifier. C'est une limite que je n'ai pas encore réussi à contourner.

— Bon, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Harry, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à récupérer l'empreinte des sortilèges puissants, même s'ils ont pris pour cible un sorcier ou qu'ils partagent un même support.

— C'est exactement ça, confirma le chercheur.

— Par contre, les sortilèges légers, ou ceux qui coexistent avec des sorts moins puissants qu'eux, risquent d'être plus difficiles à comparer et identifier.

— Tout à fait. Que voulez-vous, ici on fait de la magie, pas des miracles !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Concernant Percy et Audrey **:

Jo a dit : _Percy a épousé Audrey. C'est un nom qui colle bien, pour la femme de Percy, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils ont eu deux enfants, Molly et Lucy._

C'est tout ce qu'on sait à ce sujet. La nature moldue d'Audrey, est donc un ajout de ma part.

On sait également que Percy est sur le quai 9 3/4 lors de l'épilogue, ce qui indique que ses enfants a l'âge de ceux de Potter. Pour ce dernier point, j'ai pris du retard, et je me suis donc éloignée du strict canon. Tant pis pour moi, il faudra que je trouve une autre raison pour justifier sa présence.

**Certains d'entre vous s'inquiètent pour Ginny,** confiné dans son rôle de mère au foyer. Là encore, je me conforme aux directives de Jo qui a indiqué : _Après quelques années comme joueuse célèbre dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, Ginny a pris sa retraite pour élever ses enfants et pour devenir responsable éditoriale de la rubrique Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier !_

J'ai décidé de ne pas la faire travailler tout de suite à la Gazette car cela ne colle pas avec mon intrigue. J'ai donc des projets pour elle avant, mais j'attends que ses trois enfants soient nés pour mettre ça en route.

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Connaître ses dossiers_**.

.

Grand merci à :

alanachantelune, analaura, aylala, calou, chrys63, Clelal, clodina, Crookshank, cyane, Dragonfly in Amber, Eldar-Melda, Eleonath, Endless77, Erylis, FanFantastique, fjudy, Frank Evans, Fredjs, haruhi-shan, Helmione, hypnos404, James E. Malloy, JBen, Kimmy Kiwi, La'ienth, LaLouisaBlack, , Lily G, Lily-x-Lily, Littlefraise, Lizou, Loony3107, Lunenoire83, Mademoiselle Mime, Maelys, Mahis, Marie la petite, mebahiah, Melusine2, Merlin Potter, mimi72, miou1, Morgannwg, mushu1, Ora, ponponnette, Raphale, Rémi, Shinakun, SiaAhn Sacham, Sky-Madoshi, snakeBZH, Tallia, Tinalisa, Tinn-Tamm, tophe59, Voltéa, Zod'a

pour vos fidèles commentaires.

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **180 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	12. XII : Connaitre ses dossiers

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XII : Connaitre ses dossiers  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 octobre au 22 novembre 2007

* * *

Suite à leur réunion avec Wallace Kiely du CRAM, Harry et Audrey se préparèrent activement à présenter aux Aurors ces nouveaux procédés magiques. Harry avait décidé d'adjoindre Audrey à cette séance : c'était sa participation personnelle au rapprochement des sorciers et des moldus. Ils mirent soigneusement leur prestation au point, demandant à Owen, Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner d'être leur public témoin.

Même si Harry n'avait pas spécialement communiqué sur ce qu'il était en train de préparer, les vacations d'Audrey au QG n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. La défiance envers ce qu'il était en train de manigancer le disputait aux commentaires graveleux autour de la cafetière. Il était temps d'exposer publiquement le résultat de leur travail conjoint.

Harry avait programmé une réunion en milieu de matinée, une semaine environ après leur rencontre avec le chercheur. Quand les Aurors prirent place devant la petite estrade qu'il avait montée, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient regroupés par affinité : à droite ceux qui coopéraient avec lui sans souci et ne renâclaient pas sur les nouveautés, au milieu ceux qui venaient à ses entraînement du samedi mais s'étaient montrés rétifs quand il avait revu leurs dossiers avec eux. Enfin, sur la gauche mais au premier rang comme pour montrer leur intention de ne rien laisser passer sans rien dire, les cinq irréductibles qui refusaient d'être entraînés par le Survivant et qui avaient affirmé leur volonté de ne pas changer leur manière de travailler. Faucett s'installa dans le public, avec les modérés, comme pour montrer qu'il fallait que Harry soit convaincant pour s'assurer de son soutien.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry s'avança et commença par présenter son assistante :

— Voici Audrey Giordiano, dont certains d'entre vous ont peut-être connu la sœur, à Poudlard. Elle travaille pour la police moldue comme spécialiste dans l'identification des personnes liées aux infractions. Elle va commencer par vous faire un petit historique sur les diverses techniques aujourd'hui utilisées. Ensuite, je vous exposerai ce qui a été développé pour nous par le Centre de Recherche de l'Artisanat Moldu.

— Pourquoi devons-nous copier des moldus ? attaqua sans coup férir Cyprien Muldoon.

— Parce qu'ils ont un siècle d'avance sur nous en matière d'identification, répliqua calmement Harry. Et que je trouve ridicule de ne pas utiliser notre magie pour obtenir les mêmes résultats.

— Tu veux dire que nous ne faisons pas bien notre boulot ? questionna Clancy Pilgrim d'une voix froide.

— Je veux dire qu'on peut le faire encore mieux, expliqua Harry. Qui d'entre vous était déjà Auror quand on a jugé ceux qui avaient lancé des Impardonnables sur le couple Londubat ?

Il y eut une sorte de flottement à l'évocation d'un épisode qui avait non seulement choqué la population sorcière dans son ensemble, mais aussi frappé durement le moral des Aurors qui avaient perdu deux d'entre eux.

Vince Oldrige et Chad Yodel, qui faisaient partie des irréductibles, levèrent lentement la main.

— Avez-vous assisté au procès ? demanda Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la deux la tête.

— Pensez-vous que le jeune Croupton était coupable ? Je veux dire, n'avez-vous pas douté en l'entendant clamer son innocence ? Aviez-vous la certitude qu'il avait infligé des Doloris sur Franck et Alice ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Yodel répondit :

— Il a été condamné pour ça.

— Avez-vous envisagé le fait qu'il ait été innocent, malgré sa condamnation ? questionna Harry

— On ne le saura jamais, fit Oldrige le visage fermé.

— Mais n'auriez-vous pas trouvé satisfaisant de le savoir, justement ? insista Harry.

— Et tes trucs moldu nous auraient donné cette certitude ? l'interpella Hobday.

— Il y a des chances, répondit Harry. Je vous expliquerai comment tout à l'heure.

Il recula pour laisser parler Audrey, qui prit la parole dans un silence religieux. Pour commencer, elle indiqua rapidement les dates à laquelle les principales techniques avaient vu le jour, indiqua comment elles s'étaient généralisées et avait connu des améliorations notables. Ensuite, elle approfondit des cas pratiques, montrant comment des énigmes a priori insolubles avaient débouché sur une arrestation grâce à l'analyse des traces laissés sur place par les coupables.

S'il y eut des chuchotements au tout début, les Aurors furent rapidement subjugués par les anecdotes qu'elle leur raconta. La démonstration avait été soigneusement répétée et aucun temps mort n'alourdit le récit. Quand elle eut terminé, le groupe des indécis paraissait maintenant très intéressé. Muldoon secouait la tête pour montrer son désaccord, mais Oldrige et Yodel semblaient attendre la suite avant de se prononcer.

Harry prit la suite :

— Nous avons en commun avec les moldus de laisser nos empreintes digitales partout où nous posons les doigts. Des sorts très simples vont nous permettre de les relever et de les comparer pour prouver qu'une personne s'est bien trouvée à un endroit précis ou qu'elle a tenu un objet qu'elle prétend n'avoir jamais vu.

Il s'avança vers le bureau le plus proche, qui se trouvait être celui de Primrose Dagworth. Il avait fait un essai rapide pendant que les autres s'installaient et avait veillé à ce que personne n'approche de l'endroit ensuite. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les traces de doigts laissés sur le dossier de la chaise de sa collègue et les transféra sur un parchemin.

— Prim, tu veux bien me donner tes empreintes ?

Obligeamment, elle appliqua sa main sur le papier qu'il lui tendit. D'un sort, il rendit visible la marque qu'elle avait laissé. Puis il compara magiquement les deux feuilles : les empreintes correspondaient parfaitement.

— Cet après-midi, quelqu'un est venu lui parler et s'est appuyé sur sa table, continua Harry en récupérant deux traces de main sur le bord du bureau. En vous demandant de me laisser vos empreintes, je peux déterminer qui c'était.

— C'est trop facile, tu étais là ! protesta Horacius Hipworth.

— Je n'ai pas passé mon temps à surveiller ce que faisait Primrose, lui fit remarquer Harry.

— Vous êtes plusieurs à être venu me voir, souligna Primrose, mais un seul d'entre vous s'est appuyé comme ça.

— Donc Potter ne peut pas déterminer tous ceux qui sont venus, souligna Albert Hurtz.

— En cherchant bien, je suis certain que vous avez tous laissé un indice, affirma Harry. Là, j'ai pris le cas le plus visible. Bon, à qui appartiennent ces magnifiques paluches ? interrogea-t-il en montrant la feuille où se trouvait son relevé.

— A Hipworth, je crois, indiqua Primrose.

— Viens voir qu'on le vérifie, le pria Harry.

Hipworth s'exécuta et Harry fit la comparaison en ajoutant un sortilège de grossissement pour que tout le monde puisse suivre la démonstration. Les marques s'alignèrent.

— Tu es coincé, Hipworth ! déclama Harry. Avoue tout de suite, ça nous évitera une conversation désagréable.

— Je veux que mon avocat assiste à mon interrogatoire, contra Hipworth.

— Tu peux l'appeler, accepta magnanimement Harry, mais il ne pourra pas expliquer comment tes empreintes se sont trouvées là et pas toi. Tu es fait, te dis-je !

Hipworth écarta théâtralement les bras en signe de défaite. Des applaudissements bruyants éclatèrent du côté des plus jeunes Aurors.

— Pour en revenir à notre conversation de toute à l'heure, reprit Harry d'une voix grave, Bartemius Croupton est resté plusieurs heures chez les Londubat. Il a sans doute touché des objets, des poignées de portes, des meubles. Prouver de façon irréfutable sa présence aurait pu être possible avec ces trois sortilèges simples : _Digito_, _Transfero_ et _Comparo_. N'auriez vous pas aimé qu'ils soient mis en œuvre ? demanda-t-il à Oldrige et Yodel.

Les dents serrés, ils hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

— Mais une personne présente quelque part n'est pas forcément coupable de ce qui s'y passe, fit remarquer Seamus Finigan.

— Non, effectivement, convint Harry. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé s'il était possible de lire la signature d'un sort…

Il laissa passer deux secondes avant de continuer :

— Et ça l'est !

Un brouhaha s'éleva à cette nouvelle.

— Bien entendu, il y a des limites aussi, précisa Harry. Mais les sorts requérant beaucoup de puissance magique, ceux qui sont les plus dangereux, gardent nettement la trace du sorcier qui les a lancés.

De nouveau, les applaudissements s'élevèrent. Harry s'était senti très nerveux avant cette audition, mais il commençait à sentir un sentiment de victoire s'emparer de lui. Audrey, qui s'était retirée sur le côté de la scène pour lui faire place, avait les yeux qui brillaient d'amusement. Harry s'enjoignit cependant à reprendre son calme : si la plupart de ses collègues étaient convaincus, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Les cinq durs du premier rang attendaient impavides la suite de sa démonstration, même si Oldrige et Yodel étaient moins renfrognés qu'au tout début. Tous les modérés ne s'étaient pas laissé circonvenir non plus. Il était temps d'enchaîner :

— Hilliard, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? pria Harry choisissant parmi les sceptiques un collègue qu'il savait de bonne foi.

L'autre lui lança un regard peu amène, visiblement peu ravi de servir de faire-valoir pour une entreprise qu'il n'approuvait pas totalement.

— Je vais te lancer un sort indolore, le prévint Harry pour ne pas se faire stupéfixer par erreur.

— De quel genre ? se méfia son cobaye.

— Informatif, qualifia Harry. _Prehendo magiam_ !

Une boule colorée émana de tout le corps de l'Auror et vint flotter sous le nez de Harry. Audrey s'avanca avec une fiole qu'ils avaient préparée à l'avance et la sphère y rentra docilement. Harry la scella et la confia à Hobday.

— Ça, c'est ta signature magique, lui indiqua-t-il.

Son collègue observa avec défiance le fluide jaune brillant veiné de bleu qui prenait possession de son contenant. Parmi le public, beaucoup se penchaient en avant pour mieux voir.

— Et après ? demanda Hobday d'une voix bourrue.

— Lance un sortilège sur cette feuille, le pria Harry.

— Lequel ?

— Peu importe. Ce serait bien que tu ne la détruises pas, ça compliquerait.

— Wingardium Leviosa !

Harry dut sauter pour récupérer le feuillet, faisant rire ses collègues. Il plaça la feuille sur un lutrin et relança le sort. Une nouvelle boule de magie fut extraite de son support et récupérée. Ensuite, Harry montra côte à côte les deux échantillons pour montrer leur similitude. Ses collègues étaient manifestement impressionnés.

Pour enfoncer le clou, il prit une nouvelle feuille et la fit léviter d'un sort avant d'en extraire son empreinte magique. La dissemblance entre les deux traces était patente. Encore une fois, il fut chaleureusement applaudi.

— Si Croupton avait lancé des sorts sur les Londubat, ce sortilège aurait pu le détecter. Et aucun doute n'aurait persisté sur sa culpabilité, conclut-il. De la même manière, nous pouvons démontrer de façon irréfutable que les suspects que nous présentons devant le Magenmagot sont bien les auteurs des sorts noirs que nous leur attribuons.

Harry les laissa un moment commenter entre eux ce qu'ils venaient de voir entre eux avant de reprendre la parole.

— Dès samedi prochain nous nous entraineront à lancer ces sortilèges, promit-il. Nous allons montrer aux juges du Magenmagot ce que nous savons faire, martela-t-il avec conviction.

Tandis que les acclamations saluaient sa contribution à l'amélioration de leurs tâches, Harry vit Oldrige et Yodel se pencher vers Janice pour lui parler. Il sourit dans sa barbe, certain de les retrouver à sa séance de travail du samedi matin.

Audrey s'avança pour l'aider à ranger le matériel utilisé et lui souffla :

— Si vous vous ennuyez chez les Aurors, je vous conseille de vous reconvertir dans le marketing. Vous feriez un malheur dans la pub !

**ooOoo**

Pour les récompenser du travail accompli, Harry proposa à ses assistants d'aller déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Primrose et Michael, qui avaient une personne à voir, durent décliner, et seuls Owen et Audrey l'accompagnèrent. Durant le déjeuner, Audrey demanda à Harry et Owen :

— Vous avez toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier ?

— Oui, répondit le partenaire de Harry. Je suis Sang-p... sorcier de souche, se reprit-il. Mais ma femme est une sorcière spontanée, ajouta-t-il comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas fermé pour autant au monde moldu.

— Et vous ? insista Audrey auprès de Harry.

— J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante maternels qui sont moldus, lui apprit Harry.

Il laissa passer un moment et demanda :

— Ça n'a pas été difficile pour vos parents de gérer un enfant sorcier et l'autre pas ?

La jeune femme réfléchit à la question et répondit :

— Le plus dur a été de laisser partir Emma dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et ce pour de longs mois. Ils la trouvaient trop jeune pour quitter ainsi de la maison. Je pense qu'ils ont été infiniment soulagés quand je suis entrée au collège normal. On ne leur prendrait pas leur deux filles. Par contre, ils m'ont beaucoup couvée en compensation, et ils n'ont arrêté que lorsque je leur ai dit que, moi aussi, je voulais aller en pension. Ils ont compris mon problème et ont essayé de me laisser un peu plus de liberté.

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension. La bonne entente entre Audrey et sa sœur l'avait amené à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient rendue sa tante si amère à propos de la magie. Bien entendu, elle avait été déçue de ne présenter aucun caractère magique, mais il se rappelait aussi qu'elle s'était plainte du fait que Lily avait monopolisé l'attention et la fierté de ses parents. Etait-ce une vision déformée de la situation ou y avait-il eu une réelle disproportion dans l'attitude de Donald et Violett Evans envers leurs deux enfants ?

Dans un sens, il était réconforté de savoir que cette situation avait causé des tensions dans une autre famille que la sienne. Cela exonérait un peu ses grands-parents, car cela montrait qu'ils avaient eu à faire face à une conjoncture délicate et qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement responsables de l'aversion que leur fille avait eue ensuite pour son neveu.

— Ça doit être intéressant d'être élevée dans une famille sorcière, fit rêveusement Audrey en interrompant ses pensées. Toute cette magie...

— Oh, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, la contredit Harry. La plupart du temps, on ressemble à une famille moldue : on discute, on se dispute, on lit le journal, on se met à quatre pattes pour jouer avec les enfants. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'au ministère les sanitaires ressemblent beaucoup à ce dont vous avez l'habitude. Il ne faut pas oublier que les maisons sont conçues pour y loger des mineurs qui ne savent pas encore bien utiliser leur magie. Pour cette raison, la plupart des fonctionnalités ne requièrent aucun pouvoir particulier.

— On utilise quand même souvent la magie pour faire la cuisine, opposa Owen. Et le ménage.

— C'est vrai, convint Harry.

— D'ailleurs, continua Owen, entre ton filleul métamorphomage et ta belle-sœur vélane, vos réunions de famille ne sont sans doute pas si communes que ça.

— Sans compter les besoins en viande crue de Bill et les essais de Ron et George, admit Harry. Oh, Eloïse t'en a parlé ? L'autre jour, comme l'elfe qui sert de nanny à Rose était en vacances, Ron a pris la petite à la boutique pour la garder — c'est sa fille de un an, précisa-t-il pour Audrey qui semblait un peu perdue. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais, quand il l'a ramenée le soir, elle avait les cheveux tous bleus.

— J'ai entendu parler de ça, oui, sourit Owen. Un sort de coloration un peu tenace.

— Le lendemain matin, j'ai vu débarquer Hermione dans ma cuisine avec la petite. Elle n'avait pas décoléré depuis la veille sans doute parce que Rose n'était toujours pas décolorée, raconta Harry, faisant sourire les autres avec son jeu de mots. Bref, elle avait assez mal pris la chose et elle a demandé à Ginny de lui garder la petite le temps que sa nanny revienne.

— Elle exagère, ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux pour la petite, commenta Owen.

— Elle avait l'air de croire que cela dénotait un défaut de surveillance, expliqua Harry. Je crois qu'elle s'est calmée depuis mais, ce matin-là, Ron n'était pas considéré comme un père responsable. Mais je vous rassure, conclut-il en regardant Audrey, Rose a retrouvé sa chevelure rousse au bout de deux jours.

— Il semble y avoir beaucoup de roux dans cette famille, remarqua Audrey.

— Les Weasley le sont pratiquement tous, l'informa Harry. Les parents, les sept enfants. La génération suivante est plus variée. J'ai réussi à imposer ma tignasse pour mon second.

— Et c'est quoi une vélane ? s'enquit ensuite la jeune femme.

— C'est une créature magique qui est doté d'un charisme irrésistible. Heureusement, Fleur n'est qu'un quart vélane et on arrive à se tenir, même quand elle regarde amoureusement son mari.

La physionomie songeuse d'Audrey fit supposer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas été très clair dans ses explications. Il décida que c'était l'occasion de faire plaisir à sa femme qui l'avait tanné le matin même à ce sujet en apprenant qu'il allait revoir la Moldue :

— Si vous voulez voir une vraie famille sorcière, vous n'avez qu'à déjeuner avec nous un de ces dimanches, proposa-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à venir aussi avec Eloïse, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son coéquipier, espérant que la manœuvre d'entremetteur serait moins transparente.

Il vit Audrey hésiter à répondre et se mordit la langue. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans son rôle et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'était passée la rencontre entre Percy et elle. S'étaient-ils mutuellement déçus ou au contraire revus sans qu'il le sache ? Ginny lui avait affirmé que cela ne ferait pas de mal qu'ils donnent un coup de pouce au couple, mais il n'en était pas complètement convaincu.

— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, commença Audrey.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Owen au même moment.

Audrey parut peser le pour et le contre, et finit par lâcher :

— Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je serais ravie de revoir votre épouse, Harry.

**ooOoo**

En apprenant ce qu'il avait obtenu, Ginny sauta de joie et embrassa fougueusement son mari. Harry aimait assez la façon dont sa femme manifestait son contentement à son égard.

— Tu as fait ça de main de maître, assura-t-elle. Je vais prévenir maman que tu as invité ta stagiaire. Il faut que je m'assure que cela arrive bien aux oreilles de Percy.

— Elle ne peut pas cette semaine, ce sera donc dans dix jours, précisa Harry. Et ce n'est pas ma stagiaire, je l'ai engagée en temps qu'expert.

— Laisse tomber, Harry, Maman s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle va voir, c'est qu'on va réussir à amener une femme non mariée.

— Ginny, n'en fais pas trop, la supplia Harry.

— D'accord, soupira-t-elle, je dis juste à Maman que tu invites Owen et ta sta... ton expert.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils débouchèrent de la cheminée du Terrier, le dimanche convenu, Percy était déjà là, encore plus net et soigné que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Harry en conclut que l'information était bien passée. Le directeur de la Coopération magique fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver.

— Ton invitée n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Molly exprimant les inquiétudes de son fils.

— C'est Owen et Eloïse qui la feront transplaner, expliqua Harry. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous dans Londres.

— Ah parfait, répondit sa belle-mère tandis que Percy tirait nerveusement sur les manches de sa robe.

Les trois invités ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux. Harry remarqua qu'Audrey avait une robe sorcière qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sans doute avait-elle réussi à en acheter une neuve ou en avait emprunté une autre à sa sœur.

Percy alla à sa rencontre et s'empressa de lui présenter les membres de sa famille. Elle parut émue par la chaleur d'Arthur et Molly, eut un petit recul devant la face ravagée de Billet, examina Fleur et ses trois répliques avec fascination. Elle répondit avec réserve au sourire charmeur de Charlie, rit d'une plaisanterie de George, salua Angelina, Ron et Hermione et parut heureuse de revoir Harry et Ginny. Elle admira ensuite les enfants éparpillés sur la pelouse puis, sous prétexte de lui faire découvrir les gnomes de jardin, Percy l'entraina loin des autres.

Le chef de département s'était lancé dans une grande explication, ponctuée d'envolées de manches, qui semblait captiver la jeune femme.

— Elle est parfaite, décréta Ginny en les observant. Tu te rends compte, elle est la seule personne à ma connaissance susceptible d'être intéressée par les conférences de Percy !

— Ça ne suffit pas pour en faire le couple de l'année, douta Harry.

— Evidemment mais, sincèrement, tu la trouves comment ? Je veux dire physiquement ?

— Euh, hésita Harry qui ne craignait qu'une réelle sincérité ne se retourne contre lui. Pas mal.

— Pas mal ? s'indigna Ginny. Elle est très mignonne et elle a un sourire adorable. T'es aveugle ou quoi !

— Pour moi, ta beauté éclipse celle de toutes les autres, tenta de se rattraper Harry.

— Flatteur, va ! feignit de s'offusquer Ginny qui ne lui en donna pas moins un baiser. Bon, et Percy, comment tu le trouves ?

— En tant qu'homme ? l'interrogea Harry. J'ai un peu de mal à l'évaluer.

— En tant que personne qui voit une autre personne ! soupira Ginny. Moi je suis sa sœur, je ne peux pas être objective !

— Bon, il est pas mal non plus, concéda Harry. Faut aimer les roux, bien sûr. C'est pas donné à tout le monde. Aïe, protesta-t-il contre le coup de coude sournois de sa douce épouse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Si tu dis encore du mal des roux, je te fais un nouvel enfant roux, le menaça Ginny en montrant son ventre.

— J'adore les enfants roux, affirma-t-il.

— Dis Harry, intervint Ron qui s'était approchée. Tu l'as trouvée où, ton Audrey ?

— C'est une experte en investigation criminelle que mon service emploie actuellement.

— Veinard ! elle est drôlement mignonne.

— Voilà un homme qui dit honnêtement ce qu'il pense, fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix faussement indifférente.

Soudain conscient que ses paroles pouvaient être mal perçues, Ron se retourna pour vérifier qu'Hermione était bien hors de portée de voix. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec Angelina et Molly. Rassuré, il fit remarquer :

— Elle travaille aussi avec Owen ?

— Oui, et alors ?

— Il n'a pas intérêt à lui conter fleurette !

Harry avait déjà remarqué que George et Ron aimaient beaucoup Eloïse et qu'ils avaient tendance à être protecteurs à son sujet. Il regarda Ginny, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui signifie de se mêler de ses affaires.

— Raison de plus pour que ça marche entre elle et Percy, dit-elle à la place.

— Ah, c'est ça que tu avais derrière la tête en l'invitant, comprit Ron d'un ton approbateur.

— Non, c'est ça que ta sœur avait derrière la tête en me demandant de l'inviter, rectifia Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être un maquignon, se plaignit-il.

— Harry, tu n'as pas forcé Percy à te poser des questions sur elle, ni incité Audrey à s'intéresser à Percy, lui rappela sa femme.

— Elle s'intéresse à Percy ? se réjouit Ron. Faut pas la laisser filer. Cette fille a un don rare.

Harry laissa son épouse et son meilleur ami mettre sur pied leur plan de bataille pour caser enfin leur aîné et alla se verser un verre de vin en guise d'apéritif.

— Dis, Harry, où tu l'as trouvée cette petite mignonne, lui demanda Charlie quand il passa près de lui.

— Tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui assura Harry. Et je ne te conseille pas de l'approcher si tu ne veux pas avoir contre toi Percy, Ron et Ginny.

Charlie observa un moment Percy, ne le considérant visiblement pas comme un grand rival en matière de séduction. Son regard porta ensuite vers Ginny et Ron toujours en train de comploter.

— Mhum… Tu as peut-être raison, reconnut-il. Faut bien qu'on en laisse un peu à Percy, hein ? Mais je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait voir des dragons de près.

— Propose à Percy de l'emmener, conseilla Harry.

— Si Percy a besoin d'une copine, qu'il se débrouille tout seul, protesta Charlie en riant. En amour, c'est chacun pour soi.

Il jeta un nouveau regard au couple puis concéda :

— Bon, si ça fait plaisir à ma petite sœur !

Harry se dit que Ginny servait sans doute de prétexte à une entraide fraternelle qui ne voulait pas s'avouer et que Percy bénéficiait, de la part de sa famille, d'infiniment plus de soutien qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Le déjeuner se passa bien. Il n'y eut pas trop de chicanes entre les frères et sœur et ils s'abstinrent tous de trop taquiner Percy. A peine une petite pique sur son sérieux et son amour immodéré pour le travail de bureau de la part de Charlie. Après le repas, Molly et Ginny firent visiter la maison à Audrey, qui fit assez de compliments pour que la maîtresse de maison soit aux anges.

Ils disputèrent ensuite une partie de Quidditch familiale. Etrangement, aucun tir convainquant ne fut envoyé en direction des anneaux que Percy défendait, ce qui permit à ce dernier d'intercepter toutes les attaques sous les yeux admiratifs de leur invitée. Ils jouèrent ensuite au croquet pour permettre à Audrey et aux enfants de se joindre à eux.

Quand Percy proposa de raccompagner Audrey chez elle, '_parce qu'il avait justement une course à faire en ville_', personne ne gloussa. Ron s'étrangla juste dans son hydromel, mais Hermione agit avec célérité en lui envoyant un sortilège de silence et s'avançant pour masquer son mari qui essayait vainement d'expulser le liquide qui s'était précipité dans ses poumons à la faveur de son hoquet de surprise. Toute la famille regarda avec satisfaction le couple disparaitre en transplanage d'escorte.

— Les magasins sont ouverts le dimanche chez les Moldus ? s'étonna seulement Charlie.

— Oui, du moins dans les rues commerçantes des grandes villes, lui apprit Eloïse.

— Tu sais bien que Percy connait toujours ses dossiers sur le bout des doigts, rappela Ginny.

— Il n'y a pas que ses dossiers qu'il va connaître sur le bout des doigts, plaisanta Charlie en reculant précautionneusement pour se trouver hors de portée de sa mère.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se rapprocha d'Hermione qui lui donna une tape pour lui rappeler les bonnes manières.

— Ce serait bien d'avoir une vraie Moldue dans la famille, jugea Arthur

— Quelqu'un connait sa sœur ? demanda Molly qui était généralement incollable sur les généalogies.

— Elle s'appelle Emma Giordano, indiqua Ginny, et elle était deux classes au dessus de Percy.

— Donc deux en dessous de la mienne, en conclut Charlie en secouant la tête comme pour montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir remarquée.

— Elle a épousé un des frères Gumboil de Liverpool, continua Ginny.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Harry.

— On a un peu discuté quand elle est passée à la maison il y a un mois, expliqua son épouse.

— Tu as réussi à lui faire réciter son pedigree en moins d'une demi-heure ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Oh non, cela ne m'a pris que cinq minutes. Le plus dur a été d'assortir son maquillage à la robe qu'elle avait choisie, plaisanta Ginny.

— En tout cas, elle est charmante, décréta Molly.

— Maman, tu es prête à trouver charmante toute personne de sexe féminin qui ne bâille pas après avoir écouté Percy plus de cinq minutes, jugea George.

— Tu es injuste avec ton frère, s'offusqua sa mère. C'est un beau garçon et il constitue un parti sérieux.

— C'est précisément ce que j'ai dit, se défendit George. Percy est un parti très très sérieux.

— Je pense que George n'a pas pardonné à Percy de n'avoir pas trouvé drôle de réceptionner un souaffle explosif à la place d'une balle normale la semaine dernière, explicita Angelina.

— Mais tous les autres ont trouvé ça hilarant, se défendit George.

— Parce qu'on n'était pas gardien de but, le détrompa Harry. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas aimé avoir les oreilles qui sifflent encore une demi-heure après.

— On avait un peu forcé sur le sortilège assourdissant, admit George. Mais c'est inévitable avec les prototypes, il y a toujours des petits dosages à améliorer. Tester nos produits, c'est participer à l'affaire familiale. C'est pur égoïsme de sa part de ne pas se réjouir de nous aider.

— Enfin, George, tu t'entends parler, des fois ? se fâcha Molly.

— Je pense que oui, intervint Angelina. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait dit toutes ces bêtises devant Audrey.

Molly considéra l'argument.

— C'est juste, dit-elle enfin. Tu es un bon frère, George.

— Cela dit, toi et Ron êtes priés de faire vos essais sur d'autres personnes que les membres de votre famille, précisa Hermione d'un ton froid.

— Oh, mais les cheveux de Rose n'étaient pas un essai, juste un accident.

— George, la ferme, le pria Ron tandis que son épouse le foudroyait du regard.

— Quoi, elle n'a rien eu ma nièce, protesta George.

— Pas grâce à vous deux, siffla Hermione qui semblait encore en vouloir à son mari et à son beau-frère.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry croisa Percy au Ministère la semaine suivante, il lui demanda machinalement comment il allait. Le sourire satisfait de son beau-frère lui fit supposer que ce dernier ne consacrait plus son temps uniquement à son travail. Il ne partagea pas cette information avec son épouse qui tenta de se renseigner directement auprès de son frère. Ce dernier l'envoya promener en lui indiquant que cela ne la regardait pas. Elle s'en plaignit vivement à Harry qui assura ne pas en savoir davantage tout en songeant en son for intérieur que son beau-frère avait bien raison de défendre sa vie privée. Les deux ou trois fois où il correspondit avec Audrey pour des raisons professionnelles, il se garda bien de lui poser des questions indiscrètes.

La mi-novembre était passée depuis une semaine quand Harry reçut la visite de Sarah au QG, en fin d'après-midi.

— Salut, l'accueillit-il. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je venais bavarder un moment, si tu as le temps.

— Bien sûr, viens, on va s'installer là, lui proposa-t-il en espérant qu'il ne devrait pas une fois de plus servir d'émissaire entre elle et Dudley comme cela avait été le cas au début de leur relation.

Il l'entraîna vers l'espace de détente où ils s'installèrent tranquillement, personne ne s'y trouvant à ce moment précis. Sarah lui demanda des nouvelles des siens, et Harry lui assura que Ginny et leurs enfants se portaient à merveille.

— En fait, continua Sarah, on aurait voulu vous inviter à dîner, Dudley et moi.

— C'est une excellente idée. Mais vous ne voulez pas plutôt venir chez nous ? Ce sera plus simple avec les deux enfants.

— Comme tu préfères.

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry et son cousin ne s'étaient pas vus. Ce dernier s'étonna que James et Albus aient autant grandi depuis sa dernière visite qui datait de l'année précédente.

Très gentiment, Dudley et Sarah montèrent à l'étage quand on coucha les enfants, et la cousine par alliance de Harry s'extasia sur la décoration de la chambre. Les petits lapins dessinés et enchantés par Ginny quand elle était enceinte de James continuaient à batifoler sur les murs et les étoiles du plafond qui se mirent à briller dès qu'on eut éteint la lumière.

— C'est tellement mignon, complimenta-t-elle quand ils redescendirent. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant chez nous.

— As-tu l'intention d'aménager une chambre d'enfant ? demanda délicatement Ginny.

— Nous en aurons besoin à la fin du mois d'avril, confirma Sarah en rougissant.

Les Potter félicitèrent chaleureusement les futurs parents et leur apprirent qu'eux même allaient ressortir le berceau pour le mois de mai. Ginny alla dans la bibliothèque et revint avec 'Mille sorts et potions pour parents sorciers' qui avait été sa lecture de chevet lors de sa première grossesse.

— Tiens, tu en auras besoin, dit-elle en lui donnant. Garde-le jusqu'à ce que tu le connaisses par cœur.

— Oh, merci, Ginny, c'est tellement gentil, fit Sarah manifestement touchée en commençant à feuilleter le livre aux pages cornées par l'usage qu'en avaient fait toutes les femmes alliées à la famille Weasely. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

Pressentant que son épouse allait entraîner sa cousine dans une de ces conversations bourrées de détails gynécologiques qu'il préférait ignorer, Harry se tourna vers son cousin :

— Je suppose que tes parents sont heureux, supposa-t-il.

— Oui, ils sont très contents, confirma Dudley. Sarah est un peu inquiète à l'idée d'aller dans un hôpital normal plutôt que sorcier, mais c'est plus simple pour mes parents et les siens.

Harry se rappela que la famille de Sarah était moldue et qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son mari par son frère qui était dans la même école de commerce que Dudley.

— Cela inquiète Sarah, mais je lui ai expliqué que nos cliniques sont très bien, continua Dudley.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un hôpital moldu, ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux d'un point de vue médical. Puis, il imagina un instant son oncle et sa tante dans le hall de Ste Mangouste, avec tous les accidentés de magie attendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

— L'hôpital moldu sera parfait, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Réponses brèves aux questions des commentaires **:

. Harry ne parle plus le fourchelangue. Il a perdu tous ces pouvoirs qu'il tenait de Voldemort quand ce dernier a détruit le morceau de son âme qui résidait en Harry en lui lançant le sortilège de la Mort dans la forêt.

. Je ne pense pas que Drago aurait pu attaquer le Ministère pour lui avoir refusé de faire connaitre son rôle dans l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup. Il a passé un accord avec le Ministère pour ne rien dire et a reçu une indemnisation conséquente en échange. Il a sagement jugé qu'il avait plus de chance qu'on le laisse en paix en avalant cette couleuvre qu'en se montrant intransigeant.

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_L'imagination et la connaissance_**.

.

Grand merci à :

_akan, analaura, Arwina, BluBy, chrys63, clodina, crountie, dedee-06, Dragonfly in Amber, Eldar-Melda, Elmire, Endless77, Erylis, Esmia, FanFantastique, Frank Evans, Fredjs, gaeldrech, guillermo, haruhi-shan, Helmione, James E. Malloy, LaLouisaBlack, Lily G, Lizou, lody-el, Lunenoire83, Mademoiselle Mime, Maelys, Mahis, Margaux.R., Marion 238, Mavel Finnigan, mebahiah, Merlin Potter, mimi72, Missdagane, Morgannwg, mushu1, ponponnette, Raphale, Rémi, rukire34, Shinakun, snakeBZH, Stev, Tallia, tophe59, Ykyrya_

pour vos fidèles commentaires. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **180 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	13. XIII : L'imagination et la connaissance

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XIII : L'imagination et la connaissance  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 novembre au 24 décembre 2007

* * *

Après sa réunion sur les nouveaux précédés d'identification, Harry consacra une grande partie de ses entraînements du samedi à former ses collègues à leur utilisation. Comme il l'avait supposé le jour de la présentation, il avait désormais deux nouveaux élèves — Vince Oldrige et Chad Yodel —, ce qu'il considérait comme une grande victoire. Il cacha cependant son sentiment de triomphe, sachant qu'il avait encore beaucoup à prouver avant de convaincre complètement les deux sceptiques.

Les premières heures de formation furent délicates : Harry dut exposer les limites des nouveaux moyens mis à leur disposition, comme la difficulté de trouver des empreintes exploitables sur des supports irréguliers, ainsi que les parades possibles : les gants ou le nettoyage.

— Dès que ce procédé deviendra public, tous les délinquants feront attention et masqueront leurs traces, jugea Alicia Spinnet d'une voix déçue.

— Pas forcément, la rassura Harry. Tous les délits ne sont pas prémédités et les criminels agissent parfois de façon stupide. Les Moldus utilisent encore beaucoup cette technique alors même qu'elle est décrite dans des romans grand-public depuis un siècle et largement connue de tous.

La propension des signatures magiques issues de sorts faibles à se mêler à celles des sortilèges plus puissants étaient plus préoccupante. Ils se livrèrent à un certain nombre d'expériences pour évaluer la façon dont les empreintes magiques se masquaient les unes les autres.

A chaque bataille simulée, ils prirent l'habitude de relever la signature magique de ceux qui avaient été touchés par des sortilèges de l'équipe opposée pour en déduire quel adversaire avait fait mouche. Ils constatèrent qu'à partir du moment où le sort commençait à être vraiment virulent — les exercices pouvaient être assez coriaces —, la couleur du lanceur de sort se distinguait nettement de celle de la victime.

Ils s'exercèrent également sur les objets. Ceux qui étaient fortement enchantés à la base se laissaient difficilement déchiffrer. Les Accio, Wingardium et autres sorts courants se diluaient dans la magie pré-imprégnée. Il n'y avait par contre aucun problème de lecture pour les sorts de destruction et a fortiori les ensorcèlements malins.

Ils découvrirent cependant que l'émanation avait tendance à s'estomper après avoir été récupérée une fois. Il fallait donc ne pas rater son coup et soigneusement noter sur le contenant choisi les caractéristiques de l'objet soumis à la reconnaissance.

— On pourra nous opposer que l'empreinte que nous invoquons n'est pas celle qu'on a retrouvée sur les lieux des délits, fit remarquer Janice.

— Il faudra prendre une photo au moment de la récupération de l'empreinte, proposa Michael Corner. Si on voit la couleur de la boule au moment où elle sort de l'objet, cela prouvera qu'on parle bien tous de la même chose.

— Il va donc falloir toujours être à deux pour exécuter le prélèvement, opposa Primrose Dagworth. Un pour lancer le sort, l'autre pour photographier. Cela ne va pas toujours être évident. Comment on fait quand on rate la photo ?

— Et si on utilisait nos souvenirs ? intervint timidement Augustin Dolohov. On peut les mettre dans une fiole puis les déchiffrer avec une Pensine.

— Excellente idée, le félicita chaleureusement Harry. On va faire pareil pour les empreintes de doigt et on produira nos souvenirs à l'audience s'il y a le moindre doute.

— C'est compliqué, tout ça, grogna Hobday.

— Si c'était trop facile, on regretterait trop de ne pas l'avoir inventé avant, lui rétorqua philosophiquement Primrose.

Comme il le faisait de temps en temps, Harry invita Janice à déjeuner chez lui après l'entraînement. Comme il n'était pas évident d'entretenir une conversation suivie avec deux enfants à table demandant régulièrement l'attention des adultes, leurs propos furent un peu décousus pendant le repas.

Quand Ginny monta à l'étage pour faire faire leur sieste aux petits, Janice et lui reparlèrent de leur séance du matin.

— Je me demande comment les Impardonnables apparaitront, dans la signature.

— On devrait bien les voir, jugea Harry. Plus les sorts sont puissants, plus ils se démarquent de leur support. De toute manière, on ne va pas en lancer juste pour voir.

Durant les exercices du samedi matin, Harry utilisait toujours des moyens détournés pour entraîner ses collègues à résister aux Impardonnables : absorption de filtres d'amour pour apprendre à contrer un Imperium, boucliers et esquives de sorts de lacération pour lutter contre les Doloris et Avada. La pratique de sortilèges complexes et puissants était aussi une manière de fortifier leur capacité de concentration et augmentait leurs chances de faire face aux sorts les plus noirs.

— Enfin, on verra quand on en aura l'occasion, estima sagement Janice. Ne soyons pas trop pressés qu'un cas se présente.

**ooOoo**

Depuis quelque temps, la presse faisait état de vols récurrents chez les commerçants du

Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard. Ron exposa le problème à Harry le premier dimanche de décembre.

— Au début, on pensait que c'était juste la loi des séries, expliqua-t-il. Mais là, on en est à une vingtaine de vols en un mois. On en arrive à regarder tous les clients avec suspicion et ils nous reprochent de ne pas être aimables.

— Le montant des vols est important ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est souvent en fin de journée donc c'est la recette du jour, l'informa Ron. Et comme les gens ont commencé à faire leurs courses de Noël, on a de bonnes journées. On se demande ce que fait la police. Tu ne voudrais pas t'en occuper, toi ?

— Je ne peux pas me charger de tout, lui fit remarquer Harry. Et puis les vols, ce n'est pas notre juridiction. Je t'assure qu'ils ont d'excellents éléments. Tu connais le nom de ceux qui sont chargés de l'affaire ?

— Oui, en tant que maître de guilde, je l'ai même rencontré. Un certain Straton.

— C'est pas Thruston ? s'enquit Harry.

— Si, c'est ça.

— Thruston est vraiment capable, je t'assure.

— On verra, dit Ron d'un ton peu convaincu. En attendant, j'ai conseillé à tous les artisans qui ont un commerce d'amener leur recette à la banque midi et soir, plutôt qu'une seule fois par jour.

— C'est une façon de limiter la casse, reconnut Harry.

**ooOoo**

Le jeudi suivant, une robe s'arrêta devant le bureau de Harry en fin de matinée. En relevant la tête, ce dernier rencontra le regard du brigadier Thruston.

— Tiens, brigadier, quel bon vent vous amène ?

— Si vous aviez un peu de temps, j'aimerais vous soumettre un cas. Oh, et c'est capitaine, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en baissant modestement les yeux.

— Vraiment ? Toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama Harry, sincèrement heureux pour lui. On se voit à midi pour déjeuner, proposa-t-il se demandant si c'était de la série de cambriolages dont le capitaine voulait l'entretenir.

— Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, Harry proposa de manger dans le café où Hannah travaillait, car elle lui trouvait toujours une place tranquille.

— Alors ? demanda l'Auror une fois qu'ils eurent commandé le plat du jour.

— C'est la série de vols dans les commerces du Chemin-de-Traverse et Pré-au-Lard, commença Thruston, confirmant les soupçons de Harry.

— Mon beau-frère Ron Weasley m'en a parlé. Vous n'avez aucune piste ?

— Hélas non. Cela vous ennuie si je vous résume le dossier ?

—Je vous écoute.

— Alors voilà,tous les vols se passent de la même manière : la caisse du magasin est vidée de ses gallions dans la journée et ce, pendant les heures d'ouverture.

— Il n'y a pas de mot de passe pour ouvrir la caisse ? s'étonna Harry.

— Si, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que, dans un premier temps, nos soupçons sont allés vers les vendeurs. Mais les commerçants n'ont pas tous des salariés et ils sont parfois les seuls à connaître la manière d'ouvrir leur caisse.

— Et ils sont vraiment certains de l'avoir surveillée tout le temps ?

— Il est vrai qu'ils doivent effectuer le réassort en rayon et conseiller la clientèle. Mais en règle générale, ils ferment leur caisse quand ils doivent s'en éloigner.

— Sort de dissimulation ? proposa Harry.

— C'est ce que nous avons pensé mais cela ne résout pas la question du mot de passe.

— Vu le nombre de vols, on ne peut pas invoquer la distraction, comprit Harry.

— Exactement. Tout le monde fait très attention maintenant, ce qui n'empêche pas les vols de continuer, fit remarquer le policier d'un ton chagrin.

— Et leur vigilance n'a pas espacé les vols, au moins ? s'enquit Harry.

— Si, un peu. Mais il y en a encore eu un en début de semaine et les commerçants attendent de nous une arrestation. Ils ne peuvent pas rester collés derrière leur comptoir ou payer quelqu'un rien que pour surveiller leur argent ! précisa le policier, répétant sans doute l'argument des commerçants en colère.

— Le voleur utilise peut-être un sortilège qui contourne la formule d'ouverture, avança Harry.

— Nous avons également exploré cette piste, indiqua Thruston. Nous avons fait venir un briseur de sorts mais il n'a détecté aucun sortilège de forcement. Le mot de passe semble bien avoir été prononcé.

— Les commerçants notent-ils leur mot de passe par écrit ? s'enquit Harry en songeant à Neville.

— Aucun ne l'a avoué mais, ça ne suffirait pas à expliquer l'ampleur du phénomène. On a eu une quinzaine de magasins cambriolés en trois semaines.

— Aurait-on pu deviner les mots de passe ?

— La plupart n'étaient pas bien compliqués, c'est vrai : nom du magasin, date de naissance du gamin, nom du hibou ou de leur produit vedette. Mais d'autres étaient moins évidents. Y'en a un qui avait choisi _'stringo reversum'_, par exemple.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé : c'était de l'argot sorcier et cela évoquait une étreinte amoureuse un peu particulière.

— Le voleur est une voleuse qui connaît bien les goûts du bonhomme ? suggéra Harry.

— Ce n'est pas à exclure, admit le policier l'œil pétillant. Cependant, on a aussi des codes plus obscurs comme _'Certains l'aiment chaud'_.

— Oh, je crois que c'est un vieux film moldu, se rappela Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— On en revient à la question : comme notre voleur fait-il pour récupérer les mots de passe ? C'est à croire qu'il les pêche directement dans la tête des gens.

A ses mots, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

— J'en arrive à la question que je voulais vous poser, enchaîna le brigadier à qui la mimique de l'Auror n'avait pas échappé. Existe-t-il un sortilège qui rende cela possible ?

— Oui, en effet, répondit Harry. Mais il n'est pas très connu et tout le monde n'est sans doute pas capable de le lancer correctement. Dans notre formation d'Aurors, nous apprenons à nous prémunir contre son utilisation.

— Pourrait-on former les commerçants aussi ? demanda le policier avec espoir.

Harry grimaça :

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de faire connaître l'existence de ce sortilège. Une fois qu'on connaît le principe, ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver la formule en faisant des recherches. Et il y aura toujours trop de personnes qui auront des capacités pour l'utiliser.

—Avez-vous un moyen de repérer ce sort ? s'enquit le capitaine.

— Quand on fouille dans un crâne pour obtenir une information, le souvenir qui est récupéré remonte à la surface. Je suis certain que toutes vos victimes ont pensé à leur mot de passe sans raison, à un moment ou à un autre avant le vol.

Il vit l'air dubitatif de son vis-à-vis et assura :

— C'est assez particulier comme sensation. Je vais vous montrer.

Il saisit sa baguette et se prépara à jeter le sort de façon informulée. Il vit la physionomie incertaine de sa victime et se dit que sa proposition n'était pas une perspective agréable pour le capitaine. Harry se concentra pour ne pas tomber par erreur sur une scène trop privée. Il se rappela du cours qu'il avait eu sur le sujet quand il était aspirant Auror et s'interrogea sur ce que son vis-à-vis avait pris pour son petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'il articula silencieusement la formule, il eut la réponse : thé et tartines de marmelade. Le policier était installé à une table, dans une petite cuisine, avec une jolie femme en robe de chambre en face de lui. Il lâcha prise et l'image disparut. Il baissa les yeux pour vérifier que le brigadier portait bien une alliance :

— Mrs Thruston, je présume, fit-il.

L'air abasourdi son vis-à-vis hocha la tête :

— Je comprends que vous ne teniez pas à ce que ce sortilège soit connu, grimaça-t-il.

— Pour s'en prémunir, il faut se raccrocher à un autre souvenir de votre choix ou vider son esprit, indiqua Harry. Mais cela demande un peu d'entraînement. Je pense qu'il faut que vous acceptiez l'aide des Aurors sur ce coup-là.

— Oui, je le pense aussi.

— Il faudrait tenter de piéger le voleur, continua Harry. Mais comme on ne peut pas expliquer aux commerçants ce qui se passe vraiment, il faudrait se mettre en planque. Sauf que non, réalisa-t-il, cela ne marcherait pas, le voleur peut venir chercher le mot de passe plusieurs jours avant de l'utiliser.

— Nous avons recommandé aux commerçants d'en changer tous les jours, l'informa Thruston. Mais ça ne va pas être facile de faire en sorte que le voleur ne se méfie pas et s'attaque précisément à la boutique dans laquelle nous opérons.

— Il faudra utiliser du Polynectar et faire des opérations spéciales pour attirer l'attention du bonhomme, proposa Harry. Avec de l'occlumancie, on devrait pouvoir dissimuler le fait qu'on est Auror.

— Oui, ça peut marcher, convint le brigadier. C'est un peu hasardeux mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas réussi dans vos entreprises sans prendre quelques risques.

— Ma femme me supplie toujours de ne révéler à personne combien mes victoires ont dépendu de la chance, commenta Harry.

— Elle a raison, sourit le policier. Je fais partie de ceux qui préfèrent ne pas le savoir.

Ils se concentrèrent un moment sur leur assiette qui commençait à refroidir puis Thruston lança :

— Nous avons eu vent de nouvelles méthodes que vous êtes en train de développer pour identifier des coupables.

Harry qui était en train d'approcher sa fourchette de sa bouche la reposa sur son assiette.

— Vous avez de bons informateurs, répondit-il prudemment.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry se demanda si les nouveaux procédés pourraient être efficaces dans l'affaire qu'on venait de lui exposer. Si le mot de passe avait été utilisé pour ouvrir les caisses, on ne trouverait pas de signature magique sur elles. Par contre, les traces laissées par les doigts du voleur y seraient peut-être reconnaissables. La legilimancie, elle, devait comporter la signature visible de son auteur, même si sa cible était un sorcier.

Par contre, encore fallait-il arrêter le coupable pour comparer ses empreintes à celles qui auraient été prélevées.

— Ces techniques ne vous serviraient pas tellement à ce niveau de l'enquête, répondit finalement l'Auror. Et le cas échéant, comme nous allons intervenir, nous pourrons les appliquer.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus ? tenta Thruston.

— Pour être franc, j'aimerais bien, mais je dois demander à mon chef avant. Sans compter que, pour le moment, c'est encore expérimental, et nous ne nous en sommes pas encore servis pour nos propres enquêtes.

Harry prit une bouchée de son plat puis s'enquit :

— C'est votre commandant qui vous a demandé de vous renseigner à ce sujet ?

— Pas directement. Mais comme ça fait une semaine qu'on a entendu des rumeurs et qu'il sait que je dois vous parler aujourd'hui, je suppose qu'il espère que je vous en touche un mot.

— Eh bien, je transmettrai votre question à mon chef, promit Harry. A mon niveau, je ne peux pas en faire davantage, vous me comprenez ?

— Tout à fait, je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation difficile avec votre supérieur, l'assura le policier.

L'affaire étant entendue, ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant de sujets plus légers. Harry apprit ainsi que le capitaine Thruston était non seulement marié mais aussi père de deux enfants. De son côté, il évoqua sa famille et l'enfant à naître.

Harry alla voir son commandant dès son retour au QG. Il commença par exposer l'affaire des vols.

— Il va falloir intervenir, confirma Faucett. Je vais voir qui est disponible.

Harry continua en signalant que les policiers avaient entendu parler de la mise en place de leurs nouveaux outils et qu'ils étaient très curieux à ce sujet.

— Je veux qu'on les ait mis en œuvre pour de bon avant de les partager, déclara sans ambages son chef. Donc pas un mot à ce sujet avant que je ne le permette.

— Ces nouveaux sorts nous appartiennent-ils ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que seuls ceux qui sont dangereux étaient volontairement peu enseignés.

— Ceux-là, on les a payés, fit remarquer Faucett. Le CRAM ne travaille pas pour rien, et c'est notre budget qui a avancé les gallions.

— Mais enfin, en tant que sorciers, notre intérêt est que la police magique arrête les voleurs. On ne va pas garder pour nous ce qui pourrait les aider à y arriver ! s'indigna Harry.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne partagerait pas, simplement que je désire garder l'exclusivité le temps qu'on gagne un ou deux dossiers avec. L'idée de base vient quand même de nous, c'est bon de le faire savoir. Et puis, on n'est pas obligés de partager sans contrepartie.

— On ne va pas leur demander de faire notre sale boulot en échange ! craignit Harry.

— On peut leur demander de participer aux frais la prochaine fois que tu auras un projet, proposa Faucett.

— Pour ce que nous en savons, c'est peut-être eux qui auront un projet, remarqua Harry qui ne pensait pas être le seul à cogiter sur le sujet, maintenant que l'idée avait fait son chemin.

— Eh bien, raison de plus pour nous garder une monnaie d'échange, non ?

— On pourrait au contraire faire le premier geste pour les inciter à nous renvoyer l'ascenseur, objecta Harry.

— C'est un peu trop hypothétique comme retour pour moi, lui rétorqua son chef.

Harry pensait que c'était surtout des années de compétition entre les deux services qui amenaient son chef à éprouver autant de réticence à partager leurs connaissances. Mais il n'était pas commandant et devait accepter la façon de voir de son supérieur.

— Et pour cette enquête sur les vols. On va quand même relever les empreintes ?

— Ceux que j'enverrai dessus pourront éventuellement le faire, convint Faucett. Bon, on verra quand on y sera. Tu n'as pas de boulot cet après-midi ?

Harry ne put que rejoindre son coéquipier, espérant que Thruston recevrait l'assistance dont il avait besoin malgré cette petite guerre entre services. Il fut rapidement absorbé par son propre travail : Owen et lui étaient en train de boucler un dossier qu'ils devaient remettre rapidement au Magenmagot et il y avait encore beaucoup d'éléments à rassembler.

En fin d'après-midi, Faucett sortit de son bureau et exposa en passant devant Harry :

—Je pars pour rencontrer le commandant Watchover et ton copain Thruston. Ils t'ont mis sur leur petite invitation, alors t'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Harry se demanda ce que signifiait cette formulation. Visiblement, son commandant n'était qu'à moitié satisfait que sa présence soit requise. Comme s'il acceptait que Harry joue un rôle significatif dans ses rapports avec son homologue de la police magique, mais n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce que cela entraînerait. Il faut dire que Harry n'avait manifestement pas la même conception des rapports devant exister entre les deux services. Alors pourquoi acceptait-il que Harry soit présent ? Avait-il reçu des instructions en ce sens de plus haut ?

Les deux Aurors n'allèrent pas loin : ils avaient rendez-vous dans une des salles d'interrogatoire que les deux services se partageaient. Les deux policiers parurent satisfaits de le voir arriver avec son chef.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent et Thruston fit un résumé de l'affaire.

— J'en ai parlé à l'Auror Potter, pour lui demander si un sort noir pouvait expliquer la façon dont le voleur récupère les mots de passe qui servent à verrouiller les caisses des magasins. Il m'a appris qu'un sortilège permet effectivement d'aller pêcher ce genre d'information dans la tête des gens et que les Aurors savent comment s'en prémunir.

— Nous proposons donc de réunir nos deux services pour la résolution de cette enquête, conclut Watchover.

— Cela me parait une mesure appropriée, accepta Faucett. Les Aurors Summers et Muldoon sont de très bons occlumens, ils pourront faire équipe avec vous.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Watchover après un léger instant de silence.

Lui et Thruston faisaient grise mine et Harry savait pourquoi : Muldoon était assez méprisant avec les policiers, et nul doute qu'il exigerait de diriger l'enquête et trouverait à redire sur tout ce que les autres avaient déjà accompli. Les policiers ne pouvaient cependant pas se permettre de protester contre ces nominations. Le regard désolé de Thruston le décida :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur choix, se risqua-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Faucett.

Manifestement, son chef n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à renoncer en cours de route. Il avala sa salive et formula avec soin la réponse dans sa tête avant de la formuler :

— Muldoon n'est pas le plus apte à travailler en équipe avec la police magique.

— Vraiment, répondit le commandant des Aurors. Et qui proposes-tu, alors ? Je précise qu'il est hors de question que toi et Harper abandonniez votre dossier en cours.

— Je ne connais pas le niveau en occlumancie des tous mes collègues, confessa Harry.

— Je croyais que tu étais chargé de l'entrainement des troupes, le rabroua Faucett.

— Je n'ai pas abordé ce genre d'exercice depuis un moment, avoua Harry.

— Eh bien, il serait temps de t'y remettre, le tança son commandant.

Jamais Faucett n'avait parlé à Harry sur ce ton. D'accord, pensa le jeune Auror. Je me permets de critiquer un collègue devant des tiers, et pour la peine je me fais secouer les ciseburines en public. Dix partout, le souaffle au centre.

— Janice Davenport, proposa-t-il au hasard.

— Elle a autre chose à faire, refusa Faucett. Stroulger et Robins, finit-il par proposer d'un ton plus calme.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ne connaissait pas bien Ed Stroulger, mais Demelza n'était pas du genre à mépriser les autres.

— Nous tenons notre dossier à leur disposition, s'empressa de conclure Watchover, visiblement soulagé que l'affrontement se soit conclu à l'avantage de Harry.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche au Terrier, Harry prit Ron à part :

— Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Nous pensons que le voleur se sert de Legilimancie pour deviner les mots de passe des caisses.

— Quoi ? Mais ça explique tout, c'est vrai. Mais je pensais que presque personne ne connaissait cette technique.

— Et on veut que cela continue, assura Harry. C'est pour ça qu'on ne veut pas le faire savoir. Est-ce que tu pourrais convaincre ceux de ta guilde d'assister le capitaine Thruston dans son enquête, même s'il n'a pas encore eu de résultats probants ?

— Il va savoir se débrouiller avec ça ? s'inquiéta Ron.

— L'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie sont du ressort des Aurors. Du coup, une équipe à nous travaille avec les policiers. Tu te rappelles de Demelza Robins ?

— La poursuiveuse ?

— Oui, elle a été mise sur l'enquête, assura Harry.

— Espérons qu'elle poursuivra notre voleur avec autant de ténacité que le souaffle, souhaita Ron.

**ooOoo**

En milieu de semaine, il y eut un nouveau vol à Pré-au-Lard. Stroulger et Demelza semblaient furieux en rentrant au QG après cet épisode. Harry n'osa pas leur demander des nouvelles de l'enquête. Le soir, Ron lui passa un coup de cheminée pour lui demander des détails sur l'opération de police en cours, et Harry ne put que l'inviter à la patience.

Enfin, le samedi soir, Ginny qui écoutait la radio apprit une bonne nouvelle à Harry : une arrestation venait d'avoir lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela fut au cœur des conversations le lendemain au Terrier mais, ni Ron, ni Harry n'avaient eu de détails par leurs collègues. L'Auror fut prié de se renseigner dès le lendemain.

Harry n'eut même pas à demander. Le lundi matin, il tomba sur le capitaine Thruston en sortant de l'ascenseur, au deuxième niveau :

— Il parait que vous avez réussi, le salua Harry.

— Oui, on l'a coincé samedi soir. C'est une femme nommée Larona Dingle. Elle a tout avoué.

— Bravo, capitaine ! s'exclama Harry. Ça se fête, ajouta-t-il impulsivement. Si vous avez le temps, je vous invite à prendre un verre ! Vous me raconterez comment vous vous y êtes pris.

Ils se rendirent dans une gargote du Chemin de Traverse et s'installèrent dans un coin discret.

— Comme aucune boutique n'avait été dévalisée deux fois de suite, commença le capitaine Thruston, on a choisi un établissement qui en avait réchappé jusque-là. Vous connaissez le Bazar Magique ? Il n'y a que le propriétaire qui s'en occupe, et c'est pas trop compliqué de renseigner la clientèle. On l'a donc contacté, et il a accepté de nous laisser sa place cette semaine. Vos collègues ont pris du Polynectar comme vous l'aviez conseillé, et les Aurors Stroulger et Robins se sont relayés pour jouer le rôle.

— Le commerce leur a réussi ? demanda Harry pour plaisanter.

— Robins est un as. Sous prétexte de promotion, elle fourguait les articles en série, et ce pratiquement au prix de départ. Stroulger, par contre, a laissé partir certains meubles à un prix que le commerçant n'a pas apprécié.

— J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était trop cher dans cette boutique ! commenta Harry avec un petit rire.

— Oui, mais là, surtout après le vol de mercredi, on commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée après tout. Ils avaient beau passer une partie de la journée à déménager la boutique pour laisser la caisse sans surveillance, ils n'avaient toujours pas de visite dans leur tête. On se demandait même si on allait continuer la semaine prochaine.

Harry hocha la tête avec commisération. Une enquête qui n'avançait pas était toujours difficile à vivre. Surtout quand la presse se faisait l'écho des échecs répétés.

— Donc samedi était notre dernière chance, et j'ai proposé de mettre des objets prétendument en solde sur un éventaire devant la boutique. Ça a dû attirer l'attention de notre voleuse car, vers seize heures, Robins a enfin lancé la phrase code qui indiquait qu'elle avait pensé à son mot de passe de façon bizarre.

Il ménagea une pause pour boire une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

— J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique avec Stroulger. On s'est donc tenus prêts à intervenir, et j'avais deux hommes en planque près de l'établissement à qui j'ai donné l'ordre de se rapprocher avec mon badge.

Harry hocha la tête, pris par le récit. Il savait que les policiers aussi avaient des badges depuis plusieurs années.

— La boutique était vide, et Robins a fait semblant de fourrager dans un coin, continua Thruston. Mais je savais qu'elle lançait discrètement les _Homenum Revelio_ en direction de la caisse. Tout à coup, alors qu'on ne voyait personne, ça s'est illuminé, c'était Noël !

Harry sourit à l'image donnée par le policier. Ce dernier, que sa réussite rendait prolixe, enchaîna :

— Votre collègue et moi on s'est précipité dans la boutique et ceux en faction à l'extérieur ont bloqué la sortie. Robins a annulé le sortilège de Désillusion de la voleuse et Stroulger et moi l'avons immobilisée. On l'a ramenée au ministère et on a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'inculper de vol et d'usage abusif de la magie.

— C'est vraiment bien, fit Harry. Les commerçants vont être soulagés.

— Oui, ça commençait à devenir tendu entre eux et nous. Ils nous reprochaient d'être inefficaces. C'est vrai que cette histoire nous a donné du fil à retordre. C'est pas courant comme manière d'opérer. Je ne m'en plains pas, remarquez ! Ça me fait froid dans le dos l'idée qu'on puisse venir écouter mes pensées.

— Très peu de sorciers en sont capables, assura Harry. J'ai travaillé cette matière pendant des mois sans vraiment de résultats.

— Quand même, vous êtes rentré dans ma tête sans trop de mal l'autre jour, fit remarquer Thruston d'un ton chagrin.

Il avait raison, réalisa Harry. Quand il avait entraîné ses camarades à l'Occlumancie quand il était aspirant, il devait se concentrer énormément et n'y arrivait pas toujours du premier coup.

— Je pense, dit lentement Harry, que je n'aurais pas réussi aussi facilement si vous n'aviez pas été en confiance avec moi. Avec un inconnu, cela n'aurait pas marché aussi bien. D'ailleurs, si j'essayais maintenant que vous êtes sur vos gardes, ce serait sans doute plus difficile.

Le capitaine Thruston le regarda d'un air dubitatif comme s'il se demandait si Harry allait tenter de nouveau de lire ses pensées pour faire la démonstration de son raisonnement. L'Auror lui fit un sourire rassurant :

— Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me retrouver dans la tête des autres. J'ai assez avec mes propres souvenirs.

— Je suppose oui. Personne n'a jamais essayé de se les approprier ?

— Vu ce qu'on raconte sur moi, je ne pense pas, sourit Harry. Mais cela n'empêche pas certains d'écrire des articles à mon sujet. L'imagination remplace la connaissance.

**ooOoo**

Harry et sa famille passèrent le réveillon de Noël à la Chaumière des Coquillages, où Bill et Fleur les avaient tous conviés. Percy s'y présenta sans cavalière, à la grande déception des dames de la famille. Harry était persuadé que, non seulement le chef de la Coopération internationale tentait de se défendre contre la curiosité sans borne des marieuses qui l'entouraient, mais se méfiait des plaisanteries de ses frères à son encontre en présence de sa petite amie — si c'était bien ce qu'elle était.

La soirée se passa calmement, à l'exception d'une échauffourée entre les enfants : alors que les adultes faisaient un sort au plateau de fromage que Fleur avait fait venir de France, des cris les firent se lever pour se rendre au salon où se trouvaient la jeune génération qui avait reçu la permission d'aller jouer en attendant le dessert. Les deux enfants de Harry, Freddy, Rose et Louis se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce au milieu de leurs jouets éparpillés et regardaient avec curiosité le trio composé de Teddy, Victoire et Dominique. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes, face aux deux grands. A leurs pieds, gisait un jeu de bavboule pour enfants.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Arthur en se penchant avec sollicitude vers sa petite-fille en pleurs.

— Ils m'ont tapée, pleurnicha Dominique.

L'air coupable des deux autres confirma sa version.

— Teddy ! gronda Andromeda. Demande-lui pardon tout de suite !

A la surprise de tous, l'enfant refusa d'un signe de tête rageur. Fleur intervint alors :

— Dominique, est-ce que tu les as embêtés avant ? demanda-t-elle à sa cadette.

— Oui, répondit cette dernière avec une franchise désarmante, l'air angélique sous ses jolies boucles blondes.

— Elle a renversé toutes nos boules avec son pied ! compléta Victoire furieuse.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de jouer devant elle sans l'inclure, fit remarquer Molly.

— Mais on lui a proposé, et elle n'a pas voulu ! s'indigna Teddy.

— Bon, Dominique, demande pardon à Teddy et Victoire pour les avoir ennuyés, trancha Bill. Et vous deux, excusez-vous pour l'avoir frappée. Je comprends qu'elle vous ait énervés, mais rien ne justifie la violence.

— Surtout le jour de Noël, ajouta Molly.

La tête basse, les trois enfants échangèrent des excuses du bout des lèvres.

— On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession mais on aurait tort, commenta Hermione sotto vocce alors qu'ils revenaient à leur dîner.

— Comme disait mon mari : à trois ans, on en mangerait et à vingt on regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait, appuya Andromeda un rire dans la voix.

— Mais pourquoi fait-on des enfants ? feignit de se demander Ginny qui marchait désormais en canard pour compenser le déséquilibre causé par le poids du bébé.

— Pour faire plaisir aux grands-parents, affirma Molly d'un ton sans réplique faisant rire les jeunes parents.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note **: _Les enfants, quand ils sont petits, on les mangerait, et quand ils sont grands, on regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait_." : C'est une amie qui me l'a appris mais il parait que c'est un proverbe espagnol.

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Alternatives magiques_**.

.

Grand merci à :

**alanachantelune, Alethea-Nathanael, analaura, Aria Lupin, aylala, calou, chrys63, clodina, Crookshank, crountie, Dragonfly in Amber, Eldar-Melda, Endless77, EtoiledeNeige, Frank Evans, Fredjs, guillermo, haruhi-shan, Helmione, James E. Malloy, La'ienth, LaLouisaBlack, lapaumee, Lizou, Loony3107, Lunenoire83, Mademoiselle Mime, Marion 238, Merlin Potter, mimi72, miou1, Mokonalex, Morgannwg, mushu1, Ora, ponponnette, Raphale, Rémi, rukire34, saroura92, Tallia, Tinalisa, tophe59, XAcanthaX, Ykyrya**

pour vos fidèles commentaires. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir.

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **180 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	14. XIV : Alternatives magiques

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XIV : Alternatives magiques  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 janvier au 12 avril 2008

* * *

Ce ne fut que trois mois après que Harry eut fait la démonstration de la nouvelle technique à ses collègues que les Aurors eurent l'occasion de présenter devant un tribunal la preuve constituée par une empreinte magique.

Eleanor Branstone, qui était de la même promotion que Harry, et son partenaire Chad Yodel eurent à enquêter sur le cas d'un homme dont la fille s'inquiétait de le voir devenir agressif à son égard. Elle avait contacté les Aurors, car elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas été mis sous l'emprise d'un Imperium par sa gouvernante.

Des sorts de repérage démontrèrent que l'homme n'était pas sous l'influence d'un Impardonnable, mais d'une série d'Oubliettes qui lui avait fait oublier sa famille. Ainsi, il n'avait plus le souvenir de sa femme décédée l'année précédente et sa fille était devenue une étrangère pour lui. Il était sur le point d'épouser sa gouvernante qui, dans son esprit amputé, était la seule qui se souciait de lui et lui soit dévouée.

La domestique nia avec vigueur. Elle soutint que c'était la fille, jalouse de la voir occuper une place prépondérante dans le cœur de son père, qui avait tenté de la transformer en inconnue pour ce dernier. Le sort avait dû être lancé maladroitement et ne pas effacer les souvenirs désiré. Toujours selon la gouvernante, la descendante tentait maintenant de rattraper son erreur en faisant porter le chapeau à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale. Chacune des deux femmes s'en tenant à sa version, Eleanor et Yodel les départagèrent en utilisant le _Prehendo magiam_.

Au procès, Yodel, qui avait répété avec Harry, fit une démonstration de la technique de relevé d'empreinte magique. Il en expliqua le principe, montra comment on pouvait comparer les fluides colorés qui représentaient la personnalité magique des sorciers et l'identité de ceux qui avaient lancé les sortilèges.

Ensuite, il montra la mouvance violacée qui avait été relevée sur la domestique. Son employeur présentait une couleur orange, entourée d'un halo dont la couleur était exactement de la même teinte que l'aura de la gouvernante. La descendante de la victime était complètement mise hors de cause par sa signature d'un rose profond.

— Nous savons que Mr Elkins a été soumis à des sortilèges d'Oubliette répétés, comme le magicomage qui a témoigné avant moi vous l'a expliqué, soutint Yodel en conclusion. Son aura montre deux couleurs bien distinctes, l'une qui est sa signature, l'autre celle d'une magie puissante qui s'attaque à la sienne. Et à qui appartient cette magie ? La couleur que nous avons relevée est exactement celle qui caractérise Mrs Leach, la gouvernante de Mr Elkins. Nous avons donc apporté la preuve que cette dernière est bien la responsable du sortilège qui a effacé sa mémoire.

La défense tenta de récuser l'idée même d'utiliser les empreintes comme preuve, avant d'en savoir davantage sur cette technique. Le représentant du Ministère, qui soutenait l'accusation, proposa alors le témoignage de Kiely, l'artisan chercheur qui avait mis au point la technique. Les juges se montrèrent très intéressés et lui posèrent de nombreuses questions, propres à définir les avantages et les limites de la nouvelle technique. Kierly y répondit de son mieux, démonstrations pratiques à l'appui.

Quand tout le monde se fut exprimé, la cour se retira pour délibérer. Au terme de trois heures de discussion, preuve que les juges avaient eu du mal à se mettre d'accord, la gouvernante fut déclarée coupable.

Harry avait tenu à être présent lors de l'audience. Il s'y était rendu avec Audrey, le visage transformé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et tous deux avaient suivi les débats avec passion.

— Dites, vous pouvez raconter ce qui s'est passé à toute la brigade, demanda-t-il à ses collègues quand il les rejoignit une fois le verdict prooncé.

—Plutôt deux fois qu'une, assura Yodel rayonnant.

Harry était bien tombé. Yodel était d'un caractère expansif et il mit en scène le récit du procès avec talent. Le temps qu'il arrive à la conclusion, toute la brigade était suspendue à ses lèvres, mêmes ceux qui avaient mis en doute l'intérêt de la nouvelle technique avec le plus de vigueur. Il termina son récit sous les applaudissements enthousiastes qui laissèrent espérer à Harry moins d'hostilité de la part de ses collègues envers les innovations en cours.

**ooOoo**

Le 13 février 2008, Roxane arriva dans le foyer d'Angelina et George. Le sourire de Molly, quand elle prit la petite contre elle, prouvait qu'après sept enfants et autant de petits-enfants sa capacité à s'émerveiller de chaque naissance ne s'était pas émoussée. Harry savait qu'elle aurait la même joie à accueillir les bébés qui grandissaient doucement en Hermione et Ginny.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione leur fit part d'un sujet d'inquiétude :

— Molly, avez-vous entendu parler de la nouvelle école qui s'est ouverte ? demanda-t-elle un dimanche à sa belle-mère.

— Oui, vaguement, répondit cette dernière en faisant passer le sucrier pour ceux qui avaient pris un café après le dessert. Ce sont des familles qui ont mis en commun leurs précepteurs, je crois. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Cela montre que nos idées ont fait leur chemin.

— D'après mes informateurs, ce n'est pas aussi simple, protesta Hermione. Tout le monde ne pourra pas intégrer cet établissement et ce sera payant, contrairement à vous.

— Ceux qui n'en auront pas les moyens ou qui ne seront pas acceptés pourront toujours venir chez nous, tempéra Molly.

— Ce qui nous inquiète ce sont les intentions de ceux qui ont eu cette idée. Pourquoi ne continuent-ils pas à donner des cours familiaux ou privés chez eux ?

— Parce que nous les avons convaincus de la supériorité d'une scolarisation plus précoce, proposa Molly.

— Je crains qu'ils ne visent la concurrence davantage que l'inspiration, indiqua Hermione.

— La concurrence ? Faire mieux que nous ? Alors il ne nous restera plus qu'à les copier à notre tour, plaisanta Molly.

Elle vit l'expression de sa belle-fille et demanda :

— Que crains-tu exactement ?

— Qu'ils cherchent à faire le contraire de ce que vous faites : endoctriner les élèves pour qu'ils méprisent le monde moldu, par exemple. Ou leur faire croire que toutes les formes de magie se valent et que les lois du Ministère peuvent être contournées.

— Mais, ma chérie, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une école pour ça. Ils ont toujours transmis leurs valeurs à leurs enfants, et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer que l'enseignement de Poudlard leur ouvrira l'esprit et les amènera à réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

— C'est vrai… reconnut Hermione.

— Du point de vue des valeurs que tu défends, cette nouvelle école est une bonne chose : elle permet aux parents d'avoir le choix dans l'éducation de leurs enfants, ajouta Molly.

— C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand même.

— C'est dur quand la liberté de penser va dans les deux sens, la taquina Ron.

— Je suis pour la liberté de pensée, répondit Hermione à son mari. Mais je trouve justement que nous manquons de vrais échanges.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, s'étonna Ginny en montrant la Gazette qu'elle était en train de parcourir.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter de l'évolution de la société. Les nouvelles lois que le ministère de la Magie avait mises en place depuis la fin de la guerre s'inscrivaient dans un mouvement profond de modernisation du monde sorcier. D'autres changements s'étaient peu à peu immiscés dans la vie de tous les jours.

Ainsi, au cours des années passées, des objets d'inspiration moldue s'étaient répandus dans le monde sorcier. De nouvelles techniques pour produire du papier avaient été mises au point par la guilde de l'Ecrit et de l'Education et, désormais, ce support était fréquemment utilisé dans la vie courante au lieu de se limiter aux livres et aux journaux comme auparavant. Des stylos avaient fait leur apparition, plus pratiques à transporter et plus ergonomiques que les plumes. Inutile désormais de jeter des sorts de séchage pour éviter aux plumiers ou aux poches de se retrouver maculés d'encre : il suffisait d'utiliser le bouchon. Certains stylos étaient en outre enchantés pour être auto-encrables et vérificateurs d'orthographe. Ces derniers avaient fait fureur auprès des élèves de Poudlard.

Sur le plan vestimentaire, la guilde des Tisserands avait continué à évoluer vers une mode moins traditionnelle. On trouvait maintenant des vestes et des manteaux pour remplacer les capes. Une fois habitués à être plus étroitement serrés dans leurs vêtements, les sorciers les plus modernes avaient apprécié la liberté de mouvement que ces tenues leur procuraient. Même les pantalons avaient tenté une timide apparition ailleurs que sur le quai 9 3/4, pour l'instant uniquement dans le monde sportif. L'équipe de course de balai des Eclairs de Leeds l'avait adopté et, dans la foulée, avait gagné la coupe, ce qui constitua une excellente publicité. Mais, selon Ginny, si certaines équipes de Quidditch hésitaient encore à l'adopter, c'est parce qu'elles craignaient de perdre en panache ce qui serait gagné en vitesse.

La guilde de l'Alimentation n'était pas en reste : certains magasins s'inspirèrent du monde moldu pour proposer des plats tout préparés, de fabrication sorcière néanmoins. L'existence de l'école pour jeunes sorciers ayant fait son chemin, davantage de mères de famille continuaient à travailler et ces produits avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes couples.

Enfin, la guilde des Sport et Loisirs avait travaillé sur une version évoluée des appareils photographiques magiques, pour les rapprocher de ce que les moldus appelaient caméra. Ce n'était pas encore sur le marché mais cela faisait déjà couler beaucoup d'encre, notamment de la part des comédiens de théâtre qui étaient très divisés sur le sujet. Certains pensaient que l'arrivée de l'équivalent du cinéma dans le monde sorcier allait mettre leur art en péril, d'autres mettaient en avant la possibilité de rendre immortelles leurs meilleures interprétations.

La Gazette du Sorcier avait servi de tribune autant aux défenseurs du progrès qu'aux traditionnalistes. Au cours des mois, les propos et les positions s'étaient radicalisés de part et d'autre, et les échanges s'étaient faits de plus en plus vifs. Cela avait bien fait l'affaire du journal, qui avait augmenté ses ventes car la plupart des sorciers se sentaient concernés par ce débat de société.

— Ce que tu es en train de lire n'est pas une vraie discussion, répondit Hermione à Ginny. Pour des raisons commerciales, l'intérêt de ce journal est d'entretenir la polémique, pas de se montrer pédagogue ni d'expliquer les intérêts en jeu en se basant sur des faits et non des préjugés.

— Si tu as des idées à apporter, pourquoi tu ne les envoies pas à la Gazette ? Elle te publiera comme les autres, suggéra Bill.

— Non mais t'as vu le niveau des arguments ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me fourvoyer là-dedans, cela ferait perdre toute crédibilité aux idées que je défends.

— Dans un autre journal, alors, proposa Fleur.

— Lequel ? Sorcière Hebdo ? Pour ses lecteurs, je suis une femme adultère.

— Le Chicaneur, alors, avança Ginny.

— J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Mr Lovegood, contra Hermione, mais il est trop délirant ! Personne ne me prendra au sérieux.

— Eh bien, crée ton journal, conseilla Harry. Au moins, il sera exactement ce que tu veux.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois qu'on crée un titre de presse comme ça ?

— Mais c'est ce que tu as fait quand tu as voulu faire connaître la vérité sur les loups-garous et les elfes de maison, non ? Tu as écris des livres et tu les as faits publier.

— Xenophilius a accepté de les éditer pour moi. Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider à faire paraître un journal concurrent ! Et puis c'est une chose d'écrire un livre, une autre de faire paraître des articles régulièrement.

— Refais un livre alors.

— Il faudrait pouvoir parler de toutes les nouveautés qui sortent au fur et à mesure. Le format livre n'est pas adapté, opposa Hermione.

— Tu crois que tu es la seule à pouvoir informer les sorciers sur les nouveaux produits ? avança Angelina. Quand Harry et Ginny se sont mariés, les articles les plus intéressants et les plus documentés ont été écrits par des journalistes qu'ils avaient invités en tant qu'amis.

— C'est une chose de choisir des amis pour raconter son mariage mais une autre de vouloir publier un journal, protesta Hermione. Ce sont des articles déterminants pour notre société que je voudrais voir dans la presse. Pas juste ce que pensent nos copains.

— Mais tous les journaux ont une ligne éditoriale, même dans les démocraties moldues, soutint Angelina. Créer un journal qui défend clairement le progressisme n'est pas une atteinte à l'objectivité de la presse. Rien ne t'empêche de laisser des journalistes conservateurs s'exprimer dans tes pages, à condition qu'ils justifient ce qu'ils avancent.

— Une fois de plus, je ne peux pas à la fois travailler au Ministère et être directeur de publication.

— Non, mais tu peux contacter des journalistes que tu estimes pour la qualité de leurs articles et leur suggérer l'idée de créer un nouveau journal.

— Je suis certain que cela intéresserait les sœurs Patil, fit remarquer Harry. Elles se plaignent toujours qu'on les cantonne à des sujets qui ne les intéressent pas. Lee pourrait participer, aussi.

— Mais il faudrait trouver un financement, une presse, des bureaux…

— Les guildes pourraient participer, proposa Ron. Toutes celles qui financent des nouveautés ont intérêt à les voir défendues.

— Dans le monde moldu, le mélange de l'information et des affaires n'est jamais une bonne chose à long terme, grimaça Hermione. Si on dépend de ton argent, on ne pourra plus critiquer tes inventions. Or ce journal ne doit pas être inconditionnel pour tout ce qui est nouveau, mais servir de réflexion pour se limiter à ce qui est bon pour notre communauté.

— A toi de te débrouiller pour ne dépendre d'aucune guilde et diversifier tes sources de financement, conseilla Ron. Comme ça tu garderas ta liberté de parole.

— Je vais y réfléchir, capitula finalement Hermione.

**ooOoo**

Six semaines plus tard, Harry et Ginny furent conviés à la première réunion de travail organisée par Hermione. Après avoir posé leurs enfants au Terrier où Rose était déjà arrivée, ils se rendirent chez les Weasley-Granger où ils retrouvèrent de vieilles connaissances.

Les sœurs Patil, pour commencer, qui avaient l'air très excitées. Lee, les yeux brillants, se tenait à côté de son épouse Padma. Dennis Crivey avait également répondu à l'appel. Harry serra ensuite la main de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il y avait en outre trois autres personnes que Harry ne connaissait que de vue ou pas du tout.

— Harry, tu as reconnu Daisy Hookum, je suppose, lui dit Hermione en lui présentant une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

— Bien sûr, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, répondit hypocritement Harry en se demandant frénétiquement qui était cette femme.

— Elle a accepté d'écrire pour nous des chroniques qui complèteront son livre '_Ma vie de Moldue_', lui indiqua Hermione, lui donnant les informations dont il avait besoin.

— Fantastique, approuva Harry.

Hermione lui avait déjà parlé de cette sorcière qui avait passé un an chez les Moldus en se passant de la magie et qui avait ensuite écrit un livre qui avait eu un certain succès.

— C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, lui assura l'écrivaine. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour rédiger votre biographie, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

— J'y réfléchirai, éluda Harry.

Hermione tapa dans ses mains pour indiquer que la séance de travail allait commencer.

— Merci à tous d'être venus. Je vous ai tous contactés pour que nous évoquions la possibilité de créer un nouveau magazine de fréquence hebdomadaire, qui aura pour ligne éditoriale d'ouvrir le monde sorcier sur le progrès et donner à nos concitoyens une meilleure connaissance du monde moldu. Nos pages seront également ouvertes à ceux qui s'opposent à ces idées, dans le but de permettre un débat sain et de qualité sur ces choix de société qui nous concernent tous. Vous avez été sollicités car vous travaillez déjà dans la presse en tant que journalistes ou photographes, que vous avez écrit des ouvrages allant dans le sens d'une ouverture sur le monde moldu, ou bien que vous êtes en position d'écrire des articles juridiques ou techniques propres à rassurer les sorciers sur ce qui se passe 'de l'autre côté'. J'ai aussi convié Harry Potter, qui a accepté de financer cette aventure. Il s'est également offert pour écrire le premier éditorial, dans lequel il expliquera pourquoi il soutient notre publication. Je vous propose d'examiner ensemble la formule que j'ai établie en me fondant sur les discussions que j'ai eues avec chacun de vous ces dernières semaines.

Elle posa des feuilles de papier sur la table et chacun se pencha dessus.

— Je pense que dans un premier temps, il serait prudent de nous conformer à une présentation classique, commenta Hermione. Il sera toujours temps de nous personnaliser plus tard, quand nous serons plus connus. Donc en première page, le titre du magazine et celui des principaux articles. En page trois l'éditorial, ensuite le sommaire de nos rubriques.

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention, certains prenant même des note.

— Je précise tout de suite que chacun de nos articles seront illustrés par des photographies que Dennis Crivey a accepté de réaliser pour nous, poursuivit Hermione.

Le photographe sourit à la cantonade.

— Chaque numéro traitera à fond un sujet, sous la rubrique '_Dossier_'. Nous tenterons d'interviewer des personnes opposées à l'évolution de notre mode de vie et de recouper ce qu'elles diront pour vérifier si leurs arguments reposent sur des faits avérés. Nous pourrons aussi débattre des obstacles réels qu'elles objecteront. Notre but sera davantage de donner des arguments impartiaux que de prouver à toutes fins que nous avons raison.

— Du vrai journalisme, quoi, soupira d'aise Padma.

— J'espère bien, lui sourit Hermione. Ce dossier sera sous ta responsabilité et celle de Lee. Ensuite, nous publierons une page _Historique_, dans le but de montrer, semaine après semaine, que nous utilisons beaucoup d'objets inspirés du monde moldu et adaptés à notre culture : lave-linge, lunettes de vue, télescopes, photographies. Nous montrerons aussi comment nos propres inventions ont été exploitées par les moldus, sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent notre existence. Jesper Forskare, qui travaille comme chercheur pour l'Artisanat magique, a accepté de prendre cette rubrique en main. Il sera aussi responsable de la rubrique _Nouvelles techniques_ qui expliquera comment marchent les nouveaux produits récemment mis sur le marché. Il fera éventuellement une fiche avantages / inconvénients par rapport aux équivalents plus traditionnels.

Forskare sourit timidement, visiblement impressionné de se retrouver en présence de trois héros de guerre et de deux ex-joueurs de Quidditch professionnels.

— Ensuite, nous auront un article juridique, poursuivit Hermione, que Justin, qui est avocat, prendra en charge. Il fera des articles de fond sur nos lois en vigueur. Il donnera également des conseils aux sorciers issus de famille moldue ou mariés hors du monde sorcier. Héritages, déclaration des enfants à l'état civil, tout ce qui intéressera ces familles sera abordé petit à petit. Il répondra s'il y a lieu aux cas concrets qui lui seront posés par les lecteurs.

— J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger des fiches, assura-t-il.

— Parfait. Parvati assurera la rubrique _Mode_ et travaillera aussi sur les dossiers. Pour la rubrique sport, on va faire découvrir les sports moldus. C'est pour cela qu'Alasdair Maddock est parmi nous.

— Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, se réjouit le joueur.

Ginny avait raconté à Harry que Maddock avait essayé un jour de dribbler avec le Souaffle comme si ce dernier était un ballon de basket. A une autre occasion, il avait fait une tête avec la balle, comme un joueur de football. Ses excentricités avaient fini par lui coûter sa place de poursuiveur chez les Pies de Montrose, et il travaillait maintenant dans un magasin de Quidditch sur le chemin de Traverse. La Gazette l'avait surnommé le '_Moldumaniaque_'.

— Daisy tiendra une chronique qui parlera du monde moldu de façon thématique, pour que les sorciers se sentent moins perdus quand ils s'y rendent.

— Je vais développer des concepts que j'ai juste pu effleurer avec mon livre, expliqua la sorcière.

— On pourrait aussi demander à des conjoints moldus de nous raconter des épisodes de leur jeunesse, la façon dont ils ont rencontré leur époux sorcier, et leurs premiers pas dans notre monde, proposa Parvati.

— Je rajoute la rubrique _Témoignage_, proposa Hermione. Elle est pour toi.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Hermione nota l'idée.

— Pour finir, nous aurons une partie _Courrier des lecteurs_, poursuivit-elle. Cela nous permettra de montrer que nous sommes soutenus par des sorciers et de répondre à ceux qui nous critiqueront.

— Cela me paraît une bonne base, jugea Lee. De forme classique mais avec un contenu très novateur.

— Tu penses que cela a des chances de marcher ? demanda Harry.

— Aucune idée, admit Lee. Je pense que beaucoup de monde achètera le premier numéro pour se rendre compte de ce que l'on va traiter, mais je ne sais pas si le concept va plaire.

— Ça devrait attirer les jeunes et ceux qui ont de la famille moldue, non ? émit Ginny.

— Oui mais nous n'apprendrons rien à ceux qui vont régulièrement chez les Moldus, fit remarquer Lee. Et ceux qui font comme s'ils n'avaient que du sang sorcier ne vont pas se faire remarquer en lisant ce genre de magazine.

— Mais je suis d'accord pour dire que, dans un premier temps, ce sont les jeunes qui seront notre plus probable lectorat, continua Padma. C'est donc à eux que nous devons penser en choisissant notre mise en page.

— A ce propos, je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'idée de commencer avec une présentation classique, en profita Lee. Nous revendiquons la modernité et le refus des préjugés. Cela doit se voir du premier coup d'œil. Sinon nous aurons l'air de ne pas assumer ce que nous écrivons. Je penche donc pour le choix d'une couverture qui tranche complètement avec ce qui existe pour le moment sur le marché. Puisque nous ne serons pas lus par les plus classiques, pourquoi tenter de leur plaire ?

— Mais le but n'est-il pas de convaincre ceux qui sont le moins attirés par la nouveauté ? opposa Harry. Les autres sont déjà acquis à notre cause.

— On n'achète pas un journal pour lire le contraire de ses opinions, lui contra Parvati. Par contre, si nous offrons de bons arguments à ceux qui pensent comme nous, ils pourront les diffuser autour d'eux, et ce ne sera déjà pas si mal.

— Donc vous allez faire une maquette orientée vers les jeunes, résuma Hermione.

— Sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient.

— C'est vous les professionnels, reconnut Hermione. Je vous fais confiance. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais préciser tout de suite certains éléments me concernant. Je suis venue vous voir pour vous soumettre l'idée de créer un nouveau magazine et j'ai réuni chez moi aujourd'hui tous ceux qui pourraient constituer une équipe pour le réaliser. Mais après cela, je ne m'occuperai plus de rien. Je pense que c'est incompatible avec ma fonction au ministère de la Magie, sans compter que je risque d'être très occupée juste au moment où sortira le premier numéro, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre gravide. Vous serez donc complètement libres de faire ce que vous désirez et en porterez l'entière responsabilité. Surtout Lee, qui s'est porté volontaire pour être directeur de publication et rédacteur en chef.

Le journaliste leva les mains comme pour demander l'arrêt d'acclamations inexistantes, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

— A ce titre, commença-t-il, je vais tout de suite aborder un sujet délicat, qui est notre financement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, en réponse au rôle qu'Hermione lui avait attribué au début de la réunion.

— Avant toute chose, indiqua Lee, je voudrais préciser que j'ai eu l'occasion de me pencher sur ce sujet pour la Gazette, et je sais que les principaux acheteurs d'espace publicitaires sont les guildes. Du coup, je m'interroge sur l'opportunité d'utiliser cette source de financement car nos sujets vont souvent traiter de ce que les guildes produisent et vendent. Que se passera-t-il quand on critiquera certains produits ou que nous reprocherons à certaines guildes de ne pas assez soutenir le progrès ?

— Certains mettront leurs réclames ailleurs, répondit honnêtement Ron.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça, Ron ? s'inquiéta Justin.

— En fait, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, expliqua le maitre de Guilde. Les publicités sont faites à la demande d'artisans particuliers qui n'ont pas tous les mêmes valeurs ni les mêmes priorités. en fonction de ce que vous direz, certains vous laisseront tomber mais cela peut plaire à d'autres.

— Tu veux te passer des publicités ? demanda Hermione à Lee.

— Je m'interroge à ce sujet, avoua ce dernier.

— Il n'y a pas tellement de journaux donc peu d'espace publicitaire, développa Hermione. De ce fait, c'est vous qui êtes en situation de force et qui êtes en position de choisir qui pourra avoir accès à vos pages.

— A ce sujet, remarqua Ron, beaucoup de mes petits artisans déplorent que les prix pratiqués par la Gazette sont prohibitifs pour eux. Si vous pratiquez des tarifs plus raisonnables et favorisez les petites activités, vous vous ferez connaître à peu de frais par des centaines de personnes.

— Oui, comme ça, ça me va, convint Lee. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Quand il eut récolté l'accord de tous les rédacteurs, Lee continua :

— Heureusement, les frais de fonctionnement devraient rester raisonnables. Vous avez tous accepté de travailler gratuitement le temps que l'affaire se lance et, par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, nous nous sommes entendus avec Mr Lovegood du Chicaneur. Il prêtera sa presse pour imprimer nos numéros aussi longtemps que nous en aurons besoin. Nous n'aurons qu'à amener le papier et l'encre, et la faire marcher nous-même.

Passant outre les hésitations d'Hermione — qui trouvait déloyal de demander de l'aide à un journal dont ils pourraient devenir les concurrents —, Ginny était allée voir le père de sa meilleure amie, et ce dernier lui avait répondu :

— Harry, Ron et Hermione peuvent me demander ce qu'ils veulent : ils ont fait sortir ma Luna de chez les Malefoy, je n'aurai pas assez de toute ma vie pour les remercier.

Hermione avait un peu hésité, mais Ron lui avait rappelé que Xenophilius n'avait pas hésité à les livrer au Ministère en échange de sa fille. Le journaliste l'avait peut-être oublié grâce au sort d'Oubliettes, mais il avait malgré tout une lourde dette à leur égard.

— Ce n'est pas comme si nous en profitions pour nous-mêmes, avait ajouté Harry. Je suis certain que ce que nous projetons de faire n'est pas en contradiction avec ses valeurs.

Hermione s'était laissée convaincre.

— Le temps que nous atteignions notre vitesse de croisière, révéla Lee, Harry a généreusement proposé de nous prêter 5 000 gallions à taux zéro.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir pour remercier le mécène de sa générosité. Harry tenta de limiter cette manifestation en secouant la tête pour assurer que ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il fallut que Lee reprenne la parole pour limiter les témoignages de gratitude qui l'embarrassaient tant.

— Cependant, il faut du temps pour un journal avant de générer des bénéfices, et il faut que nous trouvions d'autres sources de financement. C'est à nous de prendre notre journal en main et de nous battre pour qu'il ait une chance de s'installer. Alors voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Je propose que tous ceux qui écrivent régulièrement avancent un peu d'argent et prennent des participations dans ce journal. Quand nous aurons des recettes, on commencera par payer notre impression à Lovegood, puis par rembourser Harry. Ensuite, nous nous rémunérerons nous-mêmes pour nos articles. Dans l'hypothèse où on arrive à dégager des bénéfices excédentaires, on discutera entre nous de la façon de l'investir pour le journal et, éventuellement, on emploira d'autres personnes.

Il se tut laissant les autres réfléchir à ce qu'il avait proposé.

— Que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un ne veux plus participer ? demanda Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion.

— Les parts ne seront pas cessibles, sauf à un autre membre de la rédaction, indiqua fermement Lee. Le but est que nous nous autogérions et que tous les journalistes aient une prise d'intérêt dans notre publication. Par contre, il est hors de question que des étrangers puissent mettre leur nez dans nos affaires.

— Les artisans montent régulièrement ce genre de coopératives pour mutualiser certains frais, commenta Ron.

— On n'a pas forcément beaucoup d'argent à donner, fit remarquer timidement Forskare.

— Comme je le disais, une fois les premiers frais acquittés grâce à l'avance de Harry, on n'a que le papier et l'encre à avancer, le rassura Lee. Nous sommes huit contributeurs, ça n'ira pas chercher loin, ne t'en fais pas. Notre indépendance sera dans nos moyens.

Les chroniqueurs se consultèrent du regard et les uns après les autres témoignèrent leur accord.

— Vous pouvez aussi solliciter des souscriptions auprès de vos lecteurs, proposa Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir soutenir l'ouverture sur le monde extérieur. Je vous conseille d'ajouter un article en ce sens en deuxième de couverture.

— Oui, on ne sait jamais, approuva Padma, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'elle ne comptait pas trop sur cette forme de financement.

— Cette entreprise n'ayant aucune garantie de succès, les mit en garde Hermione, je souhaite que tous ceux qui sont journalistes fassent attention à garder leur place dans les maisons pour lesquelles ils travaillent actuellement. Dans la mesure du possible, utilisez des noms de plume inédits, je ne voudrais pas ruiner votre carrière.

— T'en fais pas pour nous, la rassura Lee. On sait ce qu'on fait. Ça fait des années qu'on a envie de le faire, mais on ne trouvait pas de concept qui vaille le risque de perdre notre place. Maintenant, on sait où on va et on le fait pour nous, parce qu'on y croit !

— C'est la meilleure des motivations, admit Hermione.

— Dans une semaine, Padma, Parvati et moi devrions avoir mis au point une maquette détaillée et nous pourrons vous indiquer le sujet et le format de vos premiers articles. Nous présenterons le résultat final d'ici quinze jours. Puisqu'Hermione ne veut plus être mêlée à ça, je propose que ça se passe chez Padma et moi. Si des amis nous rendent visite juste ce jour-là, rien ne nous empêche de les utiliser comme cobayes pour soumettre notre travail en pré-lecture.

— Je note sur mon agenda, avalisa Ron. Le 26 avril, se retrouver par hasard près de chez Lee et Padma.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

— C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lancer le premier numéro pour les dix ans de la bataille de Poudlard, regretta Parvati. Ça aurait été de circonstance.

— En trois semaines, c'est impossible, confirma Lee. Mais la plupart d'entre nous sont invités pour témoigner de ce qui s'y est passé. Nous pouvons en profiter pour faire un peu de promotion. A ce propos, Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié un élément fondamental ?

Hermione vérifia ses fiches mais secoua la tête :

— Je ne vois pas, assura-t-elle.

— Le titre, Hermione, c'est presque le plus important ! lui rappela Lee en levant les yeux au ciel.

Des rires fusèrent chez les participants.

— Alors, Hermione ? demanda Padma.

— C'est à moi que vous demandez de définir le titre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous savez bien que je ne vaux rien pour ça !

— Hermione qui ne vaut rien pour quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel concept soit possible, plaisanta Parvati.

— Quand on pense au S.A.L.E., c'est quand même plausible, reconnut Padma.

— Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, vous ferez des propositions, suggéra Hermione.

Les propositions fusèrent de tous côtés :

— Le Progrès !

— Magie et Moldus !

— Alternatives magiques !

— Inspiration Moldue !

— Sorcier Moderne !

— Ma vie chez les sorciers !

Hermione leva les mains :

— Merci, merci. Bon, maintenant on en a trop, comment on fait ? On vote ?

— On discute d'abord, lui proposa Lee. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre de titre trop réducteur ou qui fasse peur. _Magie et Moldus_, _Inspiration Moldus_ va faire croire que nous voulons nous rapprocher de la vie des Moldus, alors que ce n'est pas le but que nous recherchons, enfin si j'ai bien compris.

— Nous prenons acte de l'existence des Moldus autour de nous et n'hésitons pas à adapter leurs idées à notre convenance, mais nous restons des sorciers, séparés d'eux pas la loi du Secret, confirma Hermione.

— Je n'aime pas '_Le progrès_', fit Jesper Forskare, parce que la presse nous surnomme déjà les 'progressistes' et que ça a acquis un côté extrémiste, dans l'esprit du sorcier moyen.

— Il reste _Sorcier moderne_, _Ma vie chez les Sorciers_ et _Alternatives magiques_, résuma Hermione qui avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire auditive.

— _Ma vie chez les sorciers_ ferait un excellent titre de livre, mais c'est trop long pour un titre de presse, jugea Lee. Désolé, Daisy.

La sorcière indiqua qu'elle retirait sa proposition.

— Pour les deux autres titres, quelqu'un a une remarque à faire dessus ? demanda Hermione.

Personne n'en avait, alors on passa au vote.

— Sept voix pour _Alternatives Magiques_ et six pour _Sorcier Moderne_, compta Ron qui avait l'habitude des votes à main levée.

Hermione reprit son verre de jus de fruit qu'elle avait reposé sur une petite table et le leva. Les autres l'imitèrent et ils s'écrièrent tous en chœur :

— Longue vie à _Alternatives Magiques_ !

**ooOoo**

* * *

Notes :

**Daisy HOOKUM** : Ecrivit le best-seller Ma vie de Moldue, après s'être privée de magie pendant un an (Sorcière du Mois du site de JKR en juin 2006)

**Alasdair MADDOCK** : Poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose, fasciné par les sports Moldus (Gazette du Sorcier)

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Etre convaincant_**

.

Grand merci à :

akan, alanachantelune, analaura, Aria Lupin, Arwina, ataensic, aylala, calou, chad /nathanaël, chrys63, clodina, Crookshank, dedee-06, Eldar-Melda, Endless77, FanFantastique, FanFantastique, fjudy, Frank Evans, Fredjs, haruhi-shan, Helmione, histoire-eternelle, La'ienth, Lily G, Lily G, Lizou, Loony3107, Lunenoire83, Maelys, mebahiah, mebahiah, Merlin Potter, mimi72, Mona Stern, mushu1, ponponnette, Rémi, SiaAhn Sacham, snakeBZH, Tallia, tophe59, Ykyrya

pour vos fidèles commentaires. Ils me font toujours autant plaisir et je regrette de ne pouvoir personnaliser mes réponses davantage.

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Mon projet consistant à **présenter des histoires publiées sur ce site**, est toujours d'actualité, car nous sommes toute une équipe pour le faire vivre (à ce jour **180 fics proposée** dans 19 fandom).

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_

_MERCI de proposer vos coups de cœur dans la discussion **PROPOSER VOS FIC, c'est ici**  
_

(A partir d'ici, aller sur mon **profil**, cliquer sur le lien _My Forum_ en haut sous mon nom et entrer dans le forum **Bibliothèque francophone : vos coups de coeur**)

N'hésitez pas à participer et... à **mettre des commentaires aux auteurs que vous découvrirez à cette occasion**.


	15. XV : Etre convaincant

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XV : Etre convaincant  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 au 26 avril 2008

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes, l'équipe du futur journal progressiste travailla sur le numéro 0.

De son côté, Harry regretta de s'être engagé à écrire le premier éditorial. Trois jours seulement après la première réunion, il alla voir Hermione dans son bureau.

— Que dois-je mettre dans ce papier ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui es supposé le rédiger, lui renvoya Hermione avec un sourire qui agaça prodigieusement Harry.

— Tu peux quand même me donner des idées ! insista-t-il.

Même si son amie se retirait de la rédaction du journal pour des raisons politiques, éthiques et familiales, c'était son projet : elle avait choisi les intervenants et défini la ligne éditoriale. Il lui semblait naturel qu'elle décida du contenu du premier article, même si c'était lui qui le signait.

— Enfin, Harry, tu as promis de le faire, lui rappela Hermione d'un ton patient.

— De le signer, corrigea Harry. Tu sais bien que les rédactions, ce n'est pas mon fort. Qu'aurais-je fait à Poudlard sans ton aide ?

Hermione ne se laissa pas attendrir :

— Tu t'es très bien passé de moi durant ta dernière année et tu as obtenu tes ASPIC par ton propre travail. Pff ! t'es pire que Ron. Des fois je me demande si son manque de confiance en lui n'est pas juste une inclinaison à la paresse qui ne veut pas s'avouer.

— Bon, bon, très bien, je vais me débrouiller, bougonna Harry vexé. Mais ne te plains pas si c'est mauvais.

— Ce sera très bon, répondit-elle avec assurance. Tu es trop perfectionniste pour ne pas y arriver.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva le samedi après-midi suivant installé dans la bibliothèque du square Grimmaurd qui lui servait de bureau. Une heure après, il avait soigneusement aligné ses plumes et stylos sur le cuir de son bureau, admiré avec quelle finesse Ginny avait accordé les attaches de rideaux en fils tressés à la couleur des voilages, au bois des meubles et aux lambris. Il avait contemplé la place Grimmaurd par la fenêtre et recensé le passage de treize voitures, quarante-six passants adultes et six enfants dont trois en poussette. Il avait également remarqué que le quatrième lampadaire en partant de la gauche avait la faveur des chiens du quartier.

Il finit par aller rejoindre Ginny qui jouait avec les enfants au salon :

— Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

— Je ne suis pas le Survivant, moi ! rétorqua-t-elle sans arrêter de faire sortir des boules multicolores de sa baguette. C'est pas à moi qu'on a demandé d'inaugurer cette nouvelle publication.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas plus d'idées que moi, grogna Harry en reculant pour que James qui tentait d'attraper les bulles irisées ne lui marche pas sur les pieds.

— Comme quoi, ne pas être le Survivant est parfois un avantage, admit-elle sans une once de pitié. James, laisse-en un peu à ton frère.

— Tu es une femme cruelle, tu sais, lui lança Harry en récupérant à son tour une bulle qui était venue flotter sous son nez.

— Je sais. Tu m'as choisie pour ne pas perdre la main au cas où tu devrais reprendre du collier. La vie est dure pour les héros.

Elle envoya une autre bordée de bulles.

— Je ne serais pas opposé à un peu de compassion, fit-il remarquer.

— Tu es meilleur quand tu te sens obligé de montrer le meilleur de toi-même, expliqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je fais mon possible pour t'aider, je t'assure.

Agacé, il retourna dans son antre en songeant que l'humour des Weasley était parfois pénible à supporter.

Il compta les livres de l'étagère la plus proche, dénombra les cent-vingt-six cristaux du lustre — ou plutôt cent-vingt-huit, recompta-t-il pour vérifier. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas recommencer une troisième fois pour en avoir le cœur net, avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était en avoir terminé avec son pensum et passer à autre chose.

Finalement, enragé de se trouver enfermé par une promesse qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de se laisser arracher par sa meilleure amie, il décida de tout simplement indiquer pourquoi il était favorable à une ouverture sur le monde moldu. Si cela ne lui plaisait pas, Hermione pourrait toujours réécrire l'article en brodant sur ses arguments. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait tellement mauvais qu'elle ne lui demanderait plus jamais ce genre de service.

Il prit son stylo et se lança. En un quart d'heure, il eut terminé. Sans se relire, de peur de tout déchirer et de se retrouver à la case départ, il plia la feuille de papier recouverte de son écriture et d'un certain nombre de ratures. Il monta d'un pas décidé à la volière qui se trouvait sous les combles pour charger son hibou de porter sa prose à Hermione.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda Ginny en le croisant dans l'escalier alors qu'il redescendait.

— Ouais.

— Je peux lire ?

— Tu l'auras quand le premier numéro sortira, lui rétorqua Harry qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Sans se formaliser, sa douce moitié continua de monter en affirmant :

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer ça !

**ooOoo**

— Harry ! Harry !

La voix d'Hermione l'arrêta dans son élan. Précédée par son ventre rond, elle se pressait pour le rattraper dans l'atrium du ministère, faisant tourner les têtes avec curiosité. Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas l'obliger à lui courir après dans son état.

— Viens dans mon bureau, suggéra-t-elle un brin essoufflée.

Il la suivit dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le corridor qui menait à la pièce où elle travaillait. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Son article était-il catastrophique ? Allait-elle lui demander de le réécrire ? Il décida de refuser fermement. Il était hors de question qu'il doive se triturer une nouvelle fois la cervelle pour un exercice qui ne lui convenait pas.

— C'est brillant, Harry ! lança-t-elle dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux. C'est exactement ce dont on avait besoin pour faire comprendre quels sont nos objectifs !

— Tu crois ? fit Harry désarçonné. C'est pas très long !

— Non, mais c'est percutant. Tu as une façon inimitable de t'exprimer, assura Hermione. Quelque chose qui est toi et que je ne peux pas copier. Je savais que tu serais excellent.

— Si c'est pour me demander un autre article… commença Harry méfiant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas abuser de ton aide. Mais je suis quand même contente de te l'avoir demandé, car c'est exactement ce que j'espérais !

— Ah, bien, tant mieux.

— Ça t'ennuie si je recopie ton texte avant de l'envoyer à Lee ? Certains mots sont presque illisibles, justifia-t-elle avec tact. Il faut avoir une longue pratique de ton écriture pour deviner ce qu'il y a dessous.

— Pas de problème, fit Harry honteux de lui avoir envoyé son brouillon. Tu pourras corriger les fautes d'orthographe, comme ça.

— Il est en effet possible que quelques fautes d'inattention t'aient échappé, dit délicatement Hermione, en réprimant un sourire.

**ooOoo**

Comme prévu, le 26 avril, toute la petite compagnie se présenta chez Lee et Padma.

Solennellement, Lee dévoila le fruit de leurs efforts. La couverture leur arracha des exclamations enthousiastes. Le titre _Alternatives magiques_ s'étalait en un beau vert brillant sur un vert tendre plus clair. Dans le coin supérieur gauche, un petit sorcier, en chapeau pointu et robe traditionnelle rouges, tenait d'une main une baguette et de l'autre un stylo moderne. Sous le bandeau titre, les intitulés de rubrique étaient superposés sur un cliché représentant un bureau sur lequel se mêlaient plumes, parchemins, stylos et feuilles de papier multicolores.

— C'est magnifique, jugea Ginny. Ça donne envie d'acheter le magazine pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

— Sur les conseils d'Hermione, je suis allé voir Iselda Belleplume, avec qui elle avait déjà travaillé pour ses livres, et je lui ai demandé de nous concevoir une maquette, expliqua Lee. Cela nous a coûté plus d'argent que prévu, mais je pense que cela vaut le coup.

— Ça change des journaux en noir et blanc que nous connaissons, apprécia Harry, en feuilletant son exemplaire et en constatant que la couleur s'étalait sur toutes les pages.

— Je pense quelle a bien compris l'image que nous voulions donner, se réjouit Parvati.

— C'est vrai que ça en jette, considéra Lee. Bon, je vous laisse lire l'éditorial.

Le silence se fit tandis que les participants déchiffraient le texte de Harry. Ce dernier sentit le trac lui tordre le ventre. Était-ce vraiment aussi satisfaisant que l'avait affirmé Hermione ? Il jeta un regard à son magazine et estima que, bien présenté et imprimé, cela avait une bien meilleure allure que sur le papier raturé qu'il avait envoyé à son amie :

_Je suis un sang-mêlé_

_Je suis un sang-mêlé et je n'en ai pas honte._

_Quelle que soit la façon dont vous pouvez qualifier ma mère, 'née-moldue', 'issue de Moldus', 'sang de bourbe', je suis fier d'elle, comme je le suis de mon père. Ma mère et mes grands-parents moldus font partie de ma lignée, au même titre que les Potter._

_Sachez que je fréquente toujours mon cousin moldu et que je passe de bons moments hors du monde magique. Mes racines et ces liens que j'ai entretenus ne m'empêchent pas de me sentir pleinement sorcier._

_Je ne suis pas une exception. Plus de la moitié des sorciers ont des liens de famille avec des non-sorciers. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que nous sommes, et de l'accepter. A quoi bon obliger les sang-mêlés à s'amputer d'une partie d'eux même pour être acceptés par la société magique ? Pourquoi fermer les yeux sur le monde qui nous entoure ?_

_Je fais confiance à la communauté sorcière pour s'ouvrir à une autre culture sans se perdre, pour apprendre sans oublier, pour évoluer sans perdre ses valeurs._

_Je vous invite à regarder sans préjugés, discuter sans a priori, et évaluer avec objectivité les idées de ceux qui veulent avancer._

_Harry Potter_

— C'est parfait, approuva Parvati.

— Ça reflète parfaitement notre opinion, renchérit Padma. Comme vous pouvez le voir, pour ce premier numéro, nous avons écrit une sorte d'introduction pour expliquer ce que nous avons l'intention de faire en lançant cette publication.

Docilement, ils entreprirent de lire l'article qui se trouvait sous celui de Harry :

_Pourquoi Alternatives magiques ?_

_Pour certains sorciers, défendre nos valeurs consiste à se conformer à nos traditions et à nos coutumes. Pour eux, admettre que nous vivons entourés de Moldus est une trahison. Certains même vont jusqu'à refuser l'existence des sorciers dont la famille est démunie de pouvoirs magiques._

_Mais est-ce conforme à notre histoire et à nos traditions ? Qu'en pensaient nos ancêtres ?_

_Merlin, Morgane, Cliodna, Hengist de Woodcroft, Gregory le Hautain, la reine Maëva, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazard Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, sont d'illustres sorciers dont les hauts faits sont relatés par nos cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Ils ont fondé Pré-au-Lard, formé de jeunes sorciers, inventé des remèdes, édifié une école de sorcellerie._

_Des siècles plus tard, leurs noms résonnent en nous, et nous les considérons comme notre patrimoine, le creuset de notre communauté, notre histoire collective. Or, nous avons tendance à occulter qu'ils ont vécu avant l'avènement de la loi du Secret et qu'ils ont, de ce fait, vécu au milieu des Moldus._

_Ils ont partagé leurs vie, se sont inspirés de leurs coutumes, ont copié leur système d'éducation et leur organisation politique. Cela amoindrit-il leur œuvre ? En sont-ils moins sorciers pour cela ?_

_Comment pouvons-nous tourner le dos à l'immense source d'inspiration que constituent ces Moldus avec lesquels nous partageons le pays dans lequel nous vivons ? Eux aussi ont une histoire : ils ont bâti des empires, survécu à l'effondrement d'antiques civilisations. Comme nous, ils ont tenté de maitriser la nature, de rendre leurs voyages moins longs et moins fatigants, de communiquer au-delà des distances, de se nourrir en toutes saisons, de se chauffer en l'hiver, de résister aux maladies._

_Et ils y sont arrivés. A leur façon, sans avoir recours à la magie, de par leur ingéniosité et leur opiniâtreté. Il n'est pas question de copier aveuglément les Moldus. Simplement apprendre à mieux les connaitre et les considérer avec le respect qu'ils méritent. En apprenant à partager leur espace, c'est le nôtre qui sera démultiplié. Abattons les murs que nous avons construits autour de nous, et ouvrons-nous à l'humanité !_

_Cette ouverture va amener de nouvelles idées chez nous. Notre défi est de décider ce qui est bien pour nous. Les pages de ce nouveau journal vous invitent à en débattre, à reconsidérer votre environnement et à relire notre histoire._

_Nous vous offrons ces pages pour vous permettre d'exposer vos valeurs et vos souhaits, pour définir une société moderne, adaptée à son temps et aux sorciers que nous sommes aujourd'hui !_

Toute l'assemblée approuva cette profession de foi. Satisfait par l'accueil fait à l'article, Lee continua d'un ton enjoué :

— Ensuite, on a le sommaire puis deux doubles pages pour le dossier de la semaine. Le sujet que nous avons développé pour ce premier numéro est _Plume ou stylo ?_ On est allé interroger des sorciers dans la rue sur leurs habitudes d'écriture et on leur a aussi demandé s'ils utilisent du papier ou du parchemin. On a ensuite été voir les artisans qui produisent ces articles pour expliquer les procédés de fabrication.

Ils lurent le travail du couple de journalistes et trouvèrent la façon dont les arguments étaient présentés très intéressante. Les tenants des parchemins et de la plume exprimaient la sensation spéciale qu'ils ressentaient en les utilisant et leur préférence pour le résultat graphique. Leurs opposants arguaient du côté pratique de la finesse du papier du caractère transportable des stylos. Côté artisans, il y avait une comparaison entre les coûts de fabrication, la facilité à trouver les matières premières, la technicité de la confection et des enchantements appliqués sur les objets. Harry, qui ne s'était jamais posé toutes ces questions, apprit un certain nombre de choses sur ces objets courants, à sa grande satisfaction.

Ils déchiffrèrent ensuite la rubrique _Histoire des techniques_ que le chercheur Jasper Forskare avait écrite. Ce dernier avait retracé l'histoire des transports chez les sorciers. Dans un premier temps, l'invention des balais volants et des cheminées reliées les unes aux autres avait conféré aux sorciers une véritable avance sur les moldus. Mais quand ces derniers s'étaient intéressés aux transports collectifs, la tendance s'était inversée et les sorciers avaient visiblement été inspirés par les diligences, les trains et, enfin, les autobus moldus.

— Une semaine sur deux, mon article traitera des avantages et des inconvénients d'une technique nouvellement mise au point, exposa Forskare.

Justin Finch-Fletchley avait rédigé sa première fiche juridique sur une comparaison entre l'état civil sorcier et moldu, montrant que les sorciers spontanés et les enfants de couples mixtes pouvaient voir leur identité établie des deux côtés.

— Je pense, moi aussi, alterner d'un numéro à l'autre, précisa-t-il. La prochaine fois ce sera une fiche d'explication sur le droit purement sorcier.

— Vas-tu parler de la réforme judiciaire ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, bien entendu.

— Tu devrais interroger l'instigateur du projet.

— St-John Bielinski ? Il est très pris, je ne sais pas s'il me recevra.

— Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, conseilla Harry. Je pense qu'il trouvera un moment pour toi.

— Tu le connais bien ?

— Je le croise régulièrement de façon professionnelle, éluda Harry.

On passa ensuite à l'article de Daisy Hookum. Elle s'était penchée sur les moyens de communication chez les Moldus : le courrier, le téléphone à fil, les téléphones portables, les courriels et enfin les forums et les conversations instantanées sur internet.

— Ça fait rêver, jugea Ron. J'espère que la guilde des communications va mettre des chercheurs sur ce sujet. On a vraiment pris du retard !

Ils tournèrent la page pour lire la partie _Témoignages_. Padma était allée interroger le père de Seamus Finnigan qui racontait la façon dont son épouse lui avait révélé ses origines sorcières après leur mariage et ses premiers contacts avec le monde sorcier.

Ensuite, on arrivait à la mode, la rubrique tenue par Parvati. Elle mettait en avant le mélange des genres, et présentait des croquis de robes sorcières agrémentées d'accessoires moldus. Même à Harry, qui n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en la matière, le résultat parut très attrayant. Il vit que Ginny examinait les images avec attention et il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter de la nouvelle mode prochainement chez lui.

Sur la page suivante, Alasdair Maddock indiquait les grandes catégories des sports moldus et décrivait les règles de deux d'entre eux, le rugby et le cent mètres haie.

— Je veux montrer la diversité qui existe chez nos voisins, développa-t-il. Peut-être que cela fera des émules chez nous.

— Ensuite, il y aura le courrier des lecteurs, mais là, on a juste mis les coordonnées pour que les personnes qui veulent réagir puissent envoyer leur lettre, conclut Lee.

— C'est fantastique, s'enthousiasma Ginny. Je suis certaine que ça va marcher. C'est bourré d'informations intéressantes, c'est proche des préoccupations des gens et ce n'est pas racoleur comme _Sorcière Hebdo_.

— On devrait peut-être ajouter des recettes de cuisine, proposa Harry en plaisantant.

— Si ça marche, on rajoutera plein de choses, promit Lee.

— Parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à commencer l'impression. Je propose de lancer le premier numéro le mercredi 14 mai.

— Pourquoi le mercredi ? demanda Ginny.

— Aucun autre hebdomadaire ne sort ce jour là, expliqua Padma.

— Et pourquoi le 14 ? insista Ron. Il ne faut pas deux semaines et demie pour imprimer cette maquette.

— Nous voulons que l'émotion qui fera suite à l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard soit un peu retombée, justifia Lee. Ce titre est tourné vers l'avenir, alors que la commémoration appartient au passé. Ne mélangeons pas tout.

— Comment pensez-vous vous faire connaître ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Lee prit sur la table une feuille de papier qui faisait la moitié de la taille du magazine. On y retrouvait le bandeau de titre — avec la silhouette du sorcier — et en dessous était noté : _Débats de société - Exprimez-vous sur des sujets d'actualité ! Quoi de neuf dans le monde sorcier ? Soyez un sorcier averti !_

— Je vais faire imprimer ces tracts et nous allons profiter de notre prise de contact avec les artisans et les commerçants en vue de remplir nos espaces publicitaires pour leur demander de les afficher, expliqua Lee. J'espère éveiller la curiosité et amener les gens à essayer le premier numéro.

— C'est une excellente idée, apprécia Alastair.

— Ensuite, on tablera sur le bouche à oreille. Parlez-en autour de vous et soyez convaincants ! conclut le rédacteur en chef.

**ooOoo **

L'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, qui avait peu à peu envahi les conversations et les médias sorciers les mois précédents, était maintenant imminent. Tous ceux qui avaient combattu à Poudlard avaient été approchés plusieurs semaines auparavant pour être inclus dans les festivités qui allaient marquer cette commémoration. Au début, Harry avait manifesté sa réticence à participer à une manifestation populaire mais, comme lui avaient fait remarquer les membres de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ses obligations.

— T'avais qu'à pas dégommer Voldemort, lui avait rétorqué Ron un peu brutalement quand le sujet fut abordé au Terrier la première fois.

— Il est important que tu exprimes publiquement à quel point tu approuves tous les changements qui sont intervenus durant les dix dernières années dans notre société, avait formulé plus délicatement Hermione. Tu es un modèle pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

— Tu vas gâcher la joie de tout le monde si tu restes dans ton coin, avait renchéri Ginny.

Peu à peu, le programme avait été dévoilé. Il y aurait une reconstitution des temps forts de la bataille par Christopher Perks, le marionnettiste auquel Harry avait fait appel pour l'affaire du petit garçon qui avait reçu un Sectumsempra, un mini tournoi de Quidditch, une démonstration avec des dragons et un carrousel de chevaux ailés. Pour clôturer les festivités, un grand bal serait donné avec un spectacle de feux Fuseboum à la clé.

— Ça va être sensationnel, leur avait dit George. On leur a fait un prix par patriotisme, mais on a quand même doublé notre chiffre d'affaire du trimestre.

En fait, le ministère avait mis les Guildes à contribution pour financer les trois jours de fête. Ces dernières avaient livré des prestations en nature puis puisé dans leur caisse pour indemniser ceux qui avaient fourni le matériel et les produits alimentaires mis à disposition. Ron avait choisi de montrer l'exemple et de ne demander, en échange de ses produits, qu'un prix inférieur à celui pratiqué en magasin.

— Vos feux vont raconter la bataille comme à notre mariage ? avait demandé Harry.

— Non, c'était une vision familiale que nous avions faite et on ne l'a jamais commercialisée comme telle, lui avait indiqué Ron. La seconde version qu'on a finalement mise en vente a eu un gros succès et trop de personnes la connaissent pour qu'on puisse la présenter de nouveau. Ce qu'on a prévu pour le bal sera purement distrayant, mais on a mis ce qu'on avait de mieux.

— Et nous, on veut voir les dragons, avait coupé Victoire.

— Je vais faire mon possible pour vous réserver de bonnes places, avait promis Charlie.

Des conférences sur l'année des Ténèbres seraient tenues et toutes les personnes qui le désireraient pourraient déposer des souvenirs de cette période dans des Pensines, pour 'préserver la mémoire'. Les offrandes seraient ensuite triées et vérifiées pour être conservées dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard où des chercheurs et les élèves du cycle supérieur pourraient les consulter.

On avait demandé à ceux qui avaient joué un rôle particulier dans la résistance ou la libération de déposer préalablement une scène qu'ils trouveraient marquante ou significative. Tous ces moments seraient mis à la disposition du public qui pourrait les visionner pendant les trois jours de fête.

Ceux du clan Weasley qui avaient été sollicités avaient discuté entre eux de ce qu'ils allaient offrir comme témoignage :

— Moi, je pense montrer comment la bataille a réuni plusieurs races, avait déclaré Hermione. Les Elfes sortant des cuisines avec leurs poêles à frire, les centaures envoyant leurs flèches sur les Mangemorts, le frère de Hagrid lançant des rochers.

— Moi je vais témoigner sur la résistance au Ministère, avait indiqué Arthur. J'ai vu des collègues faire disparaître des dossiers et en prévenir d'autres que leur famille allait être arrêtée. Et toi, George, tu vas montrer une de tes émissions de Potterveille ?

— Non, c'est Lee qui racontera comment on en a eu l'idée. Je vais montrer les cours de Défense que donnaient Remus et Tonks aux anciens de l'AD qui venaient nous retrouver.

— Tout le monde va voir ce que mes parents ont fait ! s'était réjouit Teddy.

— Ils vont te voir aussi, avait soupiré sa grand-mère d'une voix attendrie et émue. Ta mère a continué jusqu'à ses huit mois de grossesse. Je me rappelle que je l'avais suppliée de renoncer car j'avais peur qu'elle prenne un sort perdu de ses élèves, mais elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête !

— Et toi, Ron ? avait demandé Molly.

— Je pense que je vais montrer le moment où Malefoy a essayé de nous capturer dans la Salle sur Demande pour nous amener à son maitre et sauver sa peau, avait exposé Ron.

— QUOI ! avait glapi Hermione. Mais il n'en est pas question !

— Il a fait ça ? s'était exclamé Bill.

Harry avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais raconté cet épisode aux Weasley, excepté à Ginny.

— Ron, avait-il commencé, c'est supposé souder notre communauté, pas la diviser…

— Ha ha ! Vous y avez cru ! s'était esclaffé Ron. Je ne suis pas irresponsable. Non, je vais témoigner sur la résistance à Poudlard. Je vais montrer le moment où Neville nous a raconté comment ça se passait au château, puis la façon dont nous avons été accueillis par les élèves qui se cachaient. Ensuite, je pense raconter comment ils ont demandé à Harry de prendre la tête du soulèvement. Mais j'éviterai de montrer qu'il a commencé par refuser, évidemment !

— Pourquoi tu as refusé, Harry ? s'était étonné Angelina.

— Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais finalement, on a pu tout faire en même temps, avait éludé Harry qui n'avait pas envie de raconter le principe des Horcruxe à sa belle-sœur même si elle était Auror.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard acéré, mais il lui avait opposé une expression ferme. Il y avait des éléments qu'il ne pouvait pas divulguer, il fallait qu'elle s'en fasse une raison.

— Et toi 'arry ? avait demandé Fleur inopinément. Que vas-tu nous raconter ?

— Je pense mettre des souvenirs de Dumbledore m'expliquant ce qu'il faisait et me donnant des directives pour la suite. De Rogue aussi. Cela fait des années que je souhaite le réhabiliter mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est enfin l'occasion.

— C'est supposer nous souder, pas nous diviser, lui avait retourné Ron d'une voix ironique.

— Tu vas te mettre à dos tous ceux dont les gosses se sont pris des Doloris à Poudlard cette année-là, avait jugé Percy.

Harry avait haussé les épaules :

— Eh bien si ça les gêne, ils n'ont qu'à pas me demander de participer, avait-il rétorqué.

— Tu as raison, fais comme tu penses devoir le faire, l'avait soutenu Hermione. Si tu n'avais pas suivi ta conscience il y a dix ans, on n'aurait rien à fêter aujourd'hui.

Ron n'avait rien ajouté, mais il donna discrètement un petit coup de coude à Harry pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait fait que plaisanter et qu'il comprenait ce qui le motivait. Harry lui signifia d'un clin d'œil qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur son appui.

Toute cette agitation avait amené la famille à expliquer aux plus jeunes ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre et les actes de résistance que cela avait engendré. Teddy, qui avait dix ans, et Victoire, qui en aurait tout juste huit le jour anniversaire, pouvaient être instruits dans les détails de ce qui s'était passé, des enjeux de la lutte et du rôle de ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans la libération.

Dominique qui allait sur ses cinq ans et Frederick à quatre ans et demi eurent droit à une explication simplifiée sur les méchants qui ennuyaient les sorciers, et les gentils qui les avaient mis en prison. James, Louis, Rose et Albus qui avaient entre deux ans et deux ans et demi, assistèrent à la séance mais on ne sait trop ce qu'ils en retirèrent. La petite dernière de George et Angelina, Roxanne, était encore bébé et n'était intéressée que par l'heure des tétées et les câlins que lui prodiguaient ses parents et sa famille.

En répondant aux questions posées par les plus grands, Harry avait soudain songé que, dans tous les foyers sorciers, on devait être en train d'expliquer aux enfants comment Le Survivant avait mené la lutte et terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il en avait frissonné.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Message du FIC (Front pour l'incitation au commentaire)**

Cher auteur

Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons lancé un mouvement de sensibilisation sans précédent pour inciter les lecteurs à laisser des commentaires sur les histoires qu'ils avaient parcourues. Cette action a eu de bons résultats et de nombreux lecteurs se sont engagés à faire des efforts à ce sujet. Cette bonne volonté se doit d'être encouragée. Or, sans réponse, les lecteurs ont l'impression d'écrire pour rien.

Il est donc **indispensable que les auteurs répondent, même brièvement, à ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de leur manifester leur soutien**. Un auteur qui ne répond pas, non seulement perd des commentateurs, mais en fait perdre aux autres.

Ami auteur, le renouveau des commentaires passe par toi !

_Ceci est un message du FIC - _Pour nous rejoindre : /forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/ (vous y trouverez plein de petits slogans à transmettre à vos auteurs préférés)

* * *

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Partager ses souvenirs  
_**

Grand merci à : _Affreuses sisters, analaura, Aria Lupin, Arwina, aylala, calou, celine-mallen, chrys63, Circae, Crookshank, crountie, Dragonfly in Amber, Eldar-Melda, Eleonath, Erylis, FanFantastique, fjudy, Frank Evans, Fredjs, haruhi-shan, Helmione, histoire-eternelle, James E. Malloy, LaLouisaBlack, Lily G, lily2811, Lizou, Loony3107, Lunenoire83, Mademoiselle Mime, Maelys, Mahis, Mavel Finnigan, mebahiah, mimi72, mushu1, Ongil Nyatar, orbs, ponponette, Raphale, Rémi, Ron Ravenclaw, Shima-chan, SiaAhn Sacham, snakeBZH, Tallia, Tinalisa, tophe59, Ykyrya, XAcanthaX_

pour vos fidèles commentaires. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour répondre à certains d'entre vous (par contre, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sont défavorisés).

Pardon aux autres, j'ai honte, surtout avec cette seconde campagne du FIC dont je suis l'instigatrice. Mais vous savez que je fais le maximum pour maintenir mon rythme de publication, ce qui est une autre forme d'attention à votre égard.

**Pour toutes les questions générales qui ne concernent pas cette histoire**, merci d'utiliser les **liens contact** sur mon site (dont le lien est sur mon profil)

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Ça continue : à ce jour **194 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Une liste des arrivées par mois (pour repérer les nouveautés) a été ajoutée.

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	16. XVI : Partager ses souvenirs

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XVI : Partager ses souvenirs  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 2 au 16 mai 2008

* * *

Les festivités célébrant la chute des Ténèbres se tinrent du vendredi 2 au dimanche 4 mai 2008. Les Aurors y prirent part, non seulement en partageant les tâches de maintien de l'ordre avec la police magique, mais aussi comme témoins de ce qui s'était passé dix ans auparavant.

Clancy Pilgrim et Christopher Summers animaient un atelier sur ceux qui s'étaient enfuis à la campagne durant l'année des Ténèbres. Faucett assurait courageusement le devoir de mémoire en expliquant comment une grande partie des Aurors avaient obéi aux ordres émanant du Ministre de l'époque. Il lançait une réflexion sur la notion d'ordres criminels et de désobéissance civique. Enfin, il évoquait les façons détournées que certains Aurors avaient adoptées pour prévenir à l'avance les individus qui se trouvaient sur les listes des arrestations mais nuançait son propos en expliquant que beaucoup de ses collègues n'avaient pu agir sans mettre leur famille en danger.

Un groupe de personnes soigneusement choisies représentaient les combattants de Poudlard. Les élèves qui étaient restés pour se battre étaient personnalisés par Neville et Lavande Brown. Le professeur McGonagall racontait comment elle avait activé les défenses magiques du château. Winky, remarquablement sobre, brandissait fièrement la poêle qu'elle avait utilisée à l'époque. Firenze avait accepté de sortir de sa forêt pour témoigner pour son peuple. Justin Finch-Fletchley était présent au nom des membres de l'AD qui s'étaient précipités sur place, et Surgis Podmore témoignait de l'action des membres de l'Ordre du Phenix. Enfin, des habitants de Pré-au-Lard et des parents d'élèves racontaient comment ils étaient venus en renfort pour l'assaut final. Parmi eux, se trouvaient le père d'Owen, à la grande fierté du partenaire de Harry.

Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille avaient reçu un badge qui proclamait leur rôle dans la libération du monde sorcier. Les victimes des Mangemorts n'étaient pas oubliées : leurs familles avaient été contactées et avaient fourni des photos des disparus qui étaient exposées sur des panneaux. Les clichés pris par son frère durant les combats que Dennis Crivey avait envoyés étaient également mis à l'honneur.

Des pavillons avaient été montés pour abriter les Pensines permettant aux visiteurs de voir les souvenirs préalablement transmis. Plus loin, on avait disposé des réceptacles pour qu'ils puissent y déposer les leurs. Ils seraient validés avant d'être mis à disposition du public ultérieurement.

Sous un chapiteau, se tenaient Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils devaient s'y trouver en permanence pour assurer à chaque visiteur une chance de les voir et de leur serrer la main. Ron s'était inquiété pour Hermione, enceinte de sept mois et demi, mais cette dernière lui avait assurée qu'elle pourrait tenir le coup. Les trois héros avaient mis au point le récit de leur épopée, de façon à rester le plus près possible de la vérité mais sans révéler l'existence des Horcruxes.

Ils avaient décidé de révéler que le mage noir avait créé des objets pour augmenter son pouvoir. Ils narreraient qu'ils les avaient recherchés les mois durant lesquels ils avaient disparu. Cela expliquerait leur incursion au Ministère, leur intrusion à la banque des Gobelins et enfin leur retour à Poudlard. Harry raconterait ensuite qu'il était allé chercher Voldemort dans la clairière, qu'il avait fait semblant de mourir pour ramener les Mangemorts vers le château et permettre leur arrestation avant qu'il ne se charge de leur chef.

Harry avait beaucoup appréhendé ces trois jours, mais il les apprécia davantage qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Pour commencer, il revit des personnes qu'il connaissait et fut heureux d'apprendre ce qu'elles devenaient et d'admirer les enfants qui étaient arrivés dans leur foyer.

Ainsi, Harry revit une ex-joueuse de Quidditch, Valmai Morgan, qui s'appelait désormais Finch-Fletchley. Elle avait raccroché son balai après une carrière honorable et élevait maintenant les deux enfants qu'elle avait eus avec Justin.

— Je suis content de vous revoir, lui assura Harry en saluant la petite famille. Justin vous a transmis notre invitation à dîner ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit Vlamai. J'ai hâte de revoir Ginny. Je ne comprends pas comment on a fait pour se perdre de vue aussi vite.

— Vous avez été bien occupées toutes les deux, lui rappela-t-il en dévisageant les deux bambins qui l'accompagnaient.

— Oui, mais c'est dommage quand même, soupira la jeune femme. Il faut essayer de renouer plus durablement nos liens.

— Je suis certain que c'est ce dont Ginny a l'intention, affirma l'Auror.

Il eut ensuite la surprise de voir arriver Audrey Giordiano, venue avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Emma et Stanley Gumboil furent ravis d'être présentés au Survivant. Harry n'avait pas tellement vu Audrey ces derniers mois, il n'avait donc aucune information sur les relations que la jeune femme entretenait — ou non — avec Percy. Ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus rare au Terrier le dimanche — au grand déplaisir de sa mère — mais, selon Ginny, c'était le signe qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie sentimentale. Lors de ses rares visites, elle avait même affirmé trouver son frère moins grave qu'auparavant. Harry pensait que cela ne regardait personne d'autre que les intéressés mais se gardait cependant bien de contredire sa femme, ne serait-ce que par égard pour ses huit mois de grossesse.

Ils laissèrent la place à Neville qui s'était échappé de son stand pour dire rapidement bonjour à ses amis.

— Tu me signes un autographe ? lui demanda Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— M'en parle pas, je ne sens plus ma main droite. Qu'est ce que les gens vont en faire, je me le demande ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu de ceux qui attendaient leur tour pour serrer la main des héros.

— Le ressortir pour montrer qu'ils '_y étaient_' et faire bâiller d'ennui leurs petits-enfants, répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Pierre Belléclair n'avait pas voulu rater la fête. Janice étant de service, c'est en compagnie d'Andromeda et de Teddy qu'il vint visiter la tente où se trouvait Harry.

— Quel monde, fit-il remarquer. Je suppose qu'il y en avait beaucoup moins le fameux jour !

— Heureusement, on se serait marchés sur les pieds, répondit Harry. Déjà que c'était la confusion entre les cris et les sorts qui volaient de tous les côté.

Deux heures plus tard, une autre ancienne collègue de Ginny lui fonçait dessus :

— Salut Harry, lui fit Gwenog Jones, en lui tapant dans le dos. La vie est belle ?

— Ça pourrait être pire, convint Harry. Et toi ? Ça te plait toujours d'écrire pour Balai magazine ?

Selon Ginny, l'ancienne batteuse avait la dent dure contre ses ex-adversaires et ses jugements acides n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Cependant, ses descriptions étaient justifiées sur le fond, il était donc impossible de taxer la chroniqueuse de mal faire son travail.

— Ouais, c'est sympa de démonter la façon dont les autres jouent ! affirma l'incorrigible galloise. C'est dingue, ces petits nouveaux qui rentrent dans les équipes et qui croient tout inventer.

— C'est pareil avec les aspirants Aurors, lui assura-t-il en riant.

Entre deux interlocuteurs, Harry aperçut Mondingus Fletcher. Il lui sembla que l'escroc se servait discrètement sur les tables qui vendaient des rafraichissements et des souvenirs, mais il ne dit rien. C'était un jour de fête et Mondingus, dix ans auparavant, en avait fait davantage que beaucoup d'autres pour que cette célébration puisse avoir lieu.

Harry salua aussi des personnes dont il avait fait connaissance au cours de ses enquêtes comme Meghan Weggelswade, qu'il avait libérée de son kidnappeur il y avait déjà trois ans de ça, ou l'épouse de Devlin Withehorn, le fabriquant de balais qui avait trouvé la mort dans son atelier quatre années plus tôt. Cette dernière était toujours trésorière de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique.

Plus tard, la devineresse Dione Pennifold vint à lui.

— Comme c'est étrange de me retrouver ici après toutes ces années, reconnut-elle. Cela fait bien quinze ans que j'ai eu mes ASPIC.

— Vos rêves ne vous y ramènent pas ? plaisanta Harry.

— Pas dernièrement. Mais dans un sens, je préfère. C'est abominable de voir ce qui peut arriver de mal à un enfant. Par contre, dernièrement, j'ai eu de jolis rêves vous concernant.

— Oh ! Eh bien tant mieux, mais je crois que je préfère que cela reste une surprise.

— Vous avez raison. Il faut savoir vivre dans le présent, l'approuva-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant arriver Dudley avec Sarah qui tenait contre elle leur fils Markus, âgé de quatre semaines.

— En vadrouille dans le monde sorcier ? s'étonna Harry en serrant la main de son cousin.

Il avait lu que les sorts repousse-moldus seraient levés pour permettre aux conjoints non sorciers de se joindre à la fête, mais il n'avait pas pensé à inviter Dudley.

— Il parait que c'est un évènement historique, sourit ce dernier. Sarah m'a affirmé qu'on ne pouvait pas rater ça.

— Ça aurait été dommage, convint Harry en saluant sa cousine par alliance et en se penchant pour mieux voir le bébé qui faisait une petite sieste.

— Ça m'intéressait aussi de visiter l'endroit où tu as été envoyé pour faire tes études, ajouta Dudley.

— Je crois que des visites du château sont organisées, lui indiqua Harry.

— Oui, nous avons pris des billets, lui apprit Sarah. J'ai hâte de lui montrer ma salle commune.

— Je ne suis jamais allé dans celle des Poufsouffle, réalisa Harry.

Les professeurs et les élèves de septième année patrouillaient dans la foule pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et renseigner les visiteurs sur l'emplacement des diverses activités. Des elfes — dont un grand nombre arboraient le badge attestant qu'ils avaient participé à la bataille — passaient également parmi l'assistance pour offrir des rafraichissements gratuits et donner des bonbons aux enfants.

D'autres elfes étaient là en visiteurs. Harry vit se promener son employée Miffy en compagnie de son mari, le fringant Cracky. Quelques rares centaures se hasardèrent à sortir de la forêt, mais ils restèrent à l'écart de la foule, se contentant d'observer de loin. Par contre, Harry ne vit aucun gobelin. Il semblait que les relations entre les sorciers et leurs banquiers n'étaient pas assez détendues pour que ces créatures se sentent les bienvenues.

Lors de l'une de ses rares pauses, Harry vit le capitaine Thruston qui surveillait l'assistance.

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, tout est calme.

— Quand est votre jour de repos ?

— Ce sera dimanche.

Les policiers, comme les Aurors, s'était tous vus accorder une journée de liberté sur les trois que durait la fête mais ils étaient considérés comme d'astreinte et devaient être sur place pour intervenir si besoin était.

— Votre famille va-t-elle en profiter pour vous rejoindre ? demanda poliment Harry.

— Oui, tout à fait. A ce propos, je voulais vous demander… cela vous ennuierait-il si je passais vous voir avec mon épouse ? Elle meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer.

— Aucun problème. Moi, je suis occupé les trois jours, mais ma femme passera avec les enfants vers quinze heures demain. Elle sera enchantée de vous rencontrer, vu que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler de vous.

Le capitaine parut ravi et, à l'heure dite, Harry fit la connaissance de Mrs Thruston. Elle plut beaucoup à Ginny qui invita le couple à diner deux semaines plus tard.

— On n'a plus une soirée de libre ce mois-ci, prévint-elle Harry quand le policier fut reparti avec son épouse. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour renouer avec tous nos amis, et ils vont défiler à la maison, tiens-toi prêt.

— Tu as bien fait, avalisa Harry qui savait que Ginny étouffait parfois de rester au square Grimmaurd avec les enfants.

Ils avaient plusieurs fois parlé de la reprise d'activité de la jeune femme, mais ils s'étaient décidés pour un troisième enfant. Ginny avait préféré attendre cette naissance avant de prendre de quelconques dispositions. Qu'elle lance des invitations pour sortir de la routine dans laquelle elle s'était engluée était une bonne chose.

Harry parla à beaucoup d'inconnus également. Il s'efforça de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait sur ses actes durant l'année des Ténèbres en s'en tenant à la trame qu'il avait élaborée avec ses amis. Il accepta également de bonne grâce de signer des centaines d'autographes, de serrer encore davantage de mains et même de poser avec des inconnus le temps d'une photo.

A sa grande surprise, un certain nombre de personnes vinrent à lui, non pas pour lui demander de raconter ses exploits, mais au contraire pour témoigner de ce qui leur était arrivé pendant cette triste période. On lui montra la photo de proches disparus dans la tourmente des Ténèbres et on lui raconta les arrestations et les brutalités qui avaient été monnaie courante durant cette période. D'autres, enfin, lui indiquèrent comment l'idée que le Survivant continue à échapper aux Mangemorts avait représenté un espoir auquel ils s'étaient accrochés durant de longs mois.

En général, Harry évitait de penser à la décision qu'il avait prise de se sacrifier en allant au devant de Voldemort. Il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter d'admiration pour cet acte, car il estimait que c'était les souvenirs soigneusement préparés par Dumbledore qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait. Mais les récits que lui firent ses interlocuteurs ravivèrent ses souvenirs et l'indignation qu'il avait éprouvée à l'époque en étant témoin des exactions de ceux qui agissaient pour le compte du mage noir. Il se rappela aussi des sentiments cruels et inhumains qui animaient son ennemi et du dégoût que cela provoquait chez lui quand il se laissait envahir par leur lien mental.

Cela l'obligea à voir la vérité en face : il n'avait pas accepté de mourir uniquement parce qu'il croyait que son mentor l'avait manipulé. Il voulait à tout prix mettre fin à l'hégémonie des Ténèbres et libérer sa communauté.

Le choc fut rude pour Harry : oui, il s'était vraiment conduit en héros !

Cependant, son combat n'était pas terminé, il en avait d'autres à mener, réalisa-t-il : aider ceux qui étaient pour la modernisation de la société sorcière à exprimer leur avis — ce qui était bien parti avec le futur titre de presse — et réhabiliter la mémoire de Severus Rogue.

Quand il avait déposé ses souvenirs pour les faire partager, il avait suivi sa conscience. Or cette dernière lui rappelait de temps en temps qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour faire connaître une vérité qu'il était pratiquement le seul à détenir : le rôle déterminant du professeur Rogue dans sa victoire sur les Ténèbres. Quand il avait pris conscience de l'importance qu'allait prendre la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard pour les sorciers britanniques, il s'était dit que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Avoir donné le prénom du sombre personnage à son second fils était une chose, associer une histoire à celui-ci en était une autre.

Il n'avait cependant pas fondé de grands espoirs sur ce témoignage. Il espérait juste que quelques sorciers remettraient en cause leur a priori sur le personnage. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'une partie des personnes qui allaient venir le voir seraient auparavant passées aux Pensines et qu'elles allaient lui demander de confirmer ce qu'il avait montré dans ses souvenirs.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa autant de temps à justifier la conduite du précédent directeur de Poudlard qu'à répondre aux questions sur ses propres agissements. L'un de ses interlocuteurs, qui n'avait manifestement pas apprécié cette version, l'apostropha violemment :

— Je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez défendre un individu qui a lancé des Impardonnables sur nos enfants !

— Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer de front aux Carrows, expliqua patiemment Harry pour la cinquième fois de la matinée. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été tué et n'aurait pas pu continuer à protéger discrètement les élèves comme il s'est efforcé de le faire.

— Il n'a protégé personne, s'entêta l'homme qui devait être le père d'un élève maltraité.

— Quand c'est lui qui infligeait les punitions, c'était de façon à mettre les élèves hors de portée des Carrows, le contredit Harry. D'ailleurs, aucun des autres professeurs n'ont démissionné. Cela les rendait malades de voir ce qui se passait, mais ils savaient que s'ils partaient, ce serait encore pire.

— Oui, mais eux se sont battus pour empêcher vous-savez-qui d'entrer dans le château, insista le père en colère. Alors que Rogue est allé rejoindre son maître, lui !

— Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire pour m'aider, et c'est parce qu'il a réussi à accomplir cette tâche que j'ai pu mener la mienne à bien, affirma Harry.

— Et quelle était cette tâche ? demanda son interlocuteur sans se laisser démonter.

— Me donner les dernières instructions du professeur Dumbledore. Il me semble que j'ai été bien inspiré de les suivre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il sentait qu'il ne convainquait pas l'homme, mais il ne pouvait faire mieux. Il avait livré ses souvenirs et il les avait expliqués autant qu'il était possible sans révéler ce qui devait rester secret.

Harry serra la main de ceux qui la lui tendirent, signa quelques autographes et son public s'éloigna.

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a défendu les élèves ? fit une voix que Harry connaissait.

L'Auror s'aperçut que le professeur Brocklehurst avait fait partie du groupe de visiteurs avec qui il venait d'argumenter.

— Oui, j'en suis persuadé, assura-t-il. Quand ma femme est allée avec ses amis chercher l'épée de Gryffondor dans son bureau, il les a punis en les confiant au professeur Hagrid qui est un ami notoire de la famille Weasley. S'il avait réellement voulu les punir il les aurait livrés aux Carrows.

— C'est possible, admit l'actuel directeur de l'école.

— A ce propos, en profita Harry, j'ai remarqué que le portrait du professeur Rogue n'était pas parmi ceux des anciens directeurs. Il serait juste de l'y intégrer.

— Cela ne va pas ravir tout le monde, hésita Brocklehurst.

— Phineas Nigellus a été en son temps le directeur le plus impopulaire de Poudlard et il a tout de même son portrait, plaida Harry.

— C'est exact, reconnut Brocklehurst en écartant les bras comme pour admettre sa défaite.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de commander un grand tableau, remarqua Harry. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait attirer l'attention sur lui.

— Le problème c'est qu'il faut un artiste qui ait connu le modèle, opposa le directeur. Tous les autres ont fait faire leur portrait à l'avance et Minerva m'a déjà conseillé de m'occuper du mien.

— Je connais un peintre qui a été élève en même temps que moi et qui pourra donc restituer la personnalité de Rogue, proposa Harry. Vous vous rappelez de Dean Thomas ?

— Cela me dit quelque chose, convint le directeur. Je le contacterai quand tout ceci sera terminé, conclut-il en montrant la fête qui battait son plein autour d'eux.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Harrry qui se sentait satisfait d'avoir avancé sur ce point.

C'est avec soulagement que Harry et ses amis quittèrent la tente sous laquelle ils avaient reçu leur public pendant trois jours. Ils auraient juste le temps de manger un morceau avant le début du bal. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où tous les organisateurs et les participants aux diverses activités proposées pouvaient se restaurer.

— Harry, Ron, Hermione ! s'entendirent-ils interpeller.

C'était Kingsley qui mangeait rapidement un sandwich en compagnie de sa secrétaire Mandy Brocklehurst. Ils s'installèrent en face de lui :

— Tout s'est passé comme prévu ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, les gens ont l'air content de l'organisation, se réjouit le ministre de la Magie.

— De quoi être reconduit aux prochaines élections, plaisanta Mandy.

Kingsley avait fait sa première campagne électorale en décembre 1999, quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait été reconduit sans réel concurrent cinq ans plus tard, juste après le mariage de Harry et Ginny. La prochaine échéance était pour la fin de l'année et ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile : avec toutes les nouveautés introduites dans la vie sorcière lors de son second mandat, des articles et des courriers de lecteurs mécontents se lisaient plus fréquemment dans les journaux. Selon Hermione, il faudrait que Kingsley reparte en campagne comme la première fois. Harry se demanda s'il devait lui proposer son soutien.

— Merci pour votre contribution, leur disait justement Kingsley. Votre disponibilité a été très appréciée.

— Je suppose qu'on peut se dévouer une fois par décennie, fit Ron grand prince.

— Si on peut faire autre chose, insista Harry, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez rendre possible un débat plus équilibré en donnant la parole à ceux qui se réjouissent de ce que nous avons accompli. C'est déjà un grand service que vous me rendez, lui assura le Ministre.

— Cela ne tournera pas forcément en votre faveur, remarqua Ron d'un air sérieux.

Lui-même avait encore un an avant de devoir se représenter devant ses électeurs.

— Si les sorciers ne veulent pas de ce que je peux leur apporter, je n'ai plus rien à faire au Ministère, affirma Kingsley.

— Nous ne nous battons pas seulement pour vous, opposa Hermione. Il est hors de question de nous laisser débarquer comme ça !

Sous le regard étonné des quatre autres, elle précisa :

— Je ne parle pas de tricher, mais de faire notre possible pour convaincre nos concitoyens du bien-fondé de nos réformes.

— Tu m'as fait peur, ma chérie, feignit de défaillir Ron. Je me voyais déjà partir faire du camping sauvage avec deux enfants.

— Oh, mais comme tu as fais des progrès en cuisine, ce sera moins pénible, riposta son épouse.

— Vous avez entendu, King ? On est prêt à tout, conclut Ron.

— En attendant, intervint Mandy, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de dîner, si nous ne voulez pas rater le début du bal.

Ils s'y rendirent ensemble un quart d'heure plus tard. Ce furent les professeurs McGonagall et Brocklehurst qui s'élancèrent sur la piste en premier pour donner l'exemple.

Harry suivit un moment les circonvolutions des danseurs, confortablement installé à une des tables parsemées autour de la piste de danse, en compagnie de ses amis et de Ginny qui était venue les rejoindre avec leurs deux fils et Rose dont elle s'était occupée durant les trois jours. James alla vite rejoindre les enfants présents qui s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la piste pour se trémousser au son de la musique.

— Tu devrais aller danser, mon chéri, proposa Ginny. Tout le monde va croire que tu fais la tête sinon.

— Toi aussi, Ron, renchérit Hermione impitoyable.

— Tu veux essayer ? proposa Harry à son épouse.

— Je ne préfère pas, il y a trop de monde, j'ai peur d'être bousculée, répondit-elle en regardant son ventre avec résignation.

Hermione déclina également l'invitation et les deux amis durent se chercher une cavalière. Ron proposa une danse à Mme Rosmerta et Harry jeta son dévolu sur Andromeda puis continua avec toutes les femmes de la famille, ses amies de Poudlard, ses anciennes professeures et ses collègues féminines. Ayant très chaud, il alla se réhydrater au bar qui était gratuit. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un simple jus de fruit s'avéra être légèrement alcoolisé. Au bout de plusieurs passages, il perdit quelques inhibitions et s'enhardit à inviter des femmes qu'il connaissait moins : Penelope Deauclair-Meadowes, Mrs Thruston, Elaine Turpin — la traductrice du Ministère —, Mrs Pritchard — qu'il était allé chercher auprès de son mari installé à une table —, les joueuses de l'équipe de Ginny, les épouses et petites amies de ses connaissances masculines…

A minuit, le spectacle pyrotechnique venant de la boutique de Ron et George illumina le ciel. Ce fut un déluge de lumière, de formes féériques, d'histoires courtes et amusantes racontées sous forme de croquis, de plaisanteries écrites par des cierges sur la voute céleste. Considérant que les activités proposées durant les trois jours avaient suffisamment rappelé les évènements passés, les frères Weasley avait opté pour le pur divertissement. Aux rires et aux cris de joies autour de lui, Harry jugea que c'était un choix judicieux.

Les danses reprirent ensuite de plus belle. Vers deux heures du matin, dans la bonne humeur générale, Harry se mit à danser avec les cavalières se trouvant près de lui au moment où la musique entonnait une nouvelle mélodie. Il avait croisé certaines d'entre elles sous le chapiteau où il avait stationné durant les derniers jours mais d'autres lui était complètement inconnues.

A sa grande surprise, il apprécia énormément ces rencontres informelles. Entre le punch du buffet et la musique entrainante, il n'y avait pas de place pour la timidité ou l'embarras qui caractérisait souvent ses contacts avec les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de ses familiers. Tout le monde était là pour passer un bon moment, et la circonspection habituelle entre deux inconnus semblait être complètement abolie. Vers trois heures du matin, la musique se fit langoureuse et Harry considéra qu'il était temps d'être plus circonspect dans le choix de ses danseuses.

Ginny et Hermione avaient disparu depuis un bon moment avec les enfants. Il repéra Arthur et Molly qui, enlacés, semblaient être seuls au monde. Percy avait dû passer un certain nombre de fois au buffet lui aussi, car il embrassait Audrey Giordiano avec passion près de l'orchestre. Charlie était hors de vue et Harry se demanda s'il était réellement parti avec une de ses cavalières ou si, comme le prétendait Ginny, sa légèreté en ce domaine n'était qu'une apparence pour calmer les ardeurs matrimoniales de sa mère à son égard.

Luna, au centre de la piste, se trémoussait sur un rythme qui ne paraissait avoir aucun rapport avec la musique. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main en souriant.

— Je danserais bien une polka, répondit-elle à son invite.

— Je ne suis pas certain de savoir faire ça, regretta Harry.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer. Allez, viens. Talon, pointe, pas d'polka ! donna-t-elle le rythme. Tu vois, ce n'est pas bien difficile.

Docile, Harry la suivit et ils coupèrent le chemin des autres danseurs en grands pas chassés, sur une mélodie qui n'existait que dans l'esprit de la meilleure amie de Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, cette commémoration fut au centre de toutes les conversations. La plupart des sorciers y avaient fait au moins une apparition et, dans l'ensemble, ils étaient satisfaits de la façon dont cela s'était déroulé. Harry était conscient qu'il y avait une part politique dans ces louanges : c'était une façon pour les sorciers de prouver leur opposition au gouvernement des Ténèbres. Pour certains c'était légitime mais, pour d'autres, c'était une façon de laisser entendre qu'ils avaient résisté alors qu'il n'en était rien, voire de faire oublier qu'ils avaient eu une indulgence coupable pour le régime de l'époque.

Comme l'avait indiqué Ginny, elle avait lancé beaucoup d'invitations, et un dîner était organisé pratiquement tous les soirs au square Grimmaurd. Cela représenta beaucoup de travail pour les elfes et l'absence de Kreattur se fit sentir. Ce dernier avait une grande expérience des réceptions et, même s'il n'était plus très vaillant sur la fin, il donnait des directives avisées qui permettaient aux soirées de se dérouler sans heurts. Il y eut donc de petits contretemps, mais les Potter recevaient sans prétention, et personne ne s'en offusqua.

Deux semaines plus tard, _Alternatives sorcières_ fut mis en vente. Le matin, en se rendant à son travail, Harry fit un crochet pour en acheter un exemplaire, et il le déposa sur la table où les Aurors se ravitaillaient en thé et en café. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que, attirés par les couleurs vives, un bon nombre de ses collègues le feuilletaient en sirotant leur boisson chaude. On lui jetait des regards entendus en découvrant son nom sous l'éditorial.

De façon assez prévisible, Muldoon lâcha le magazine comme s'il l'avait brûlé dès qu'il comprit de quoi il retournait. Par contre, Chad Yodel et Ed Stroulger, que Harry avait vus évoluer suite à l'introduction des nouveaux sortilèges d'identification, lurent attentivement le sommaire mais leur visage ne laissa pas paraître ce qu'ils en pensaient. Owen lut deux articles le temps qu'ils prennent leur café et commenta :

— Je m'disais aussi ! Ça faisait bien trois mois que tu n'avais pas proposé une nouveauté ! Voilà de quoi tu t'occupais.

— A ton avis, comment cela va-t-il être reçu dans les milieux traditionalistes ? l'interrogea Harry.

Owen réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

— Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu passer inaperçu. Mais, entre les débats en cours et la prochaine désignation du ministre de la Magie, beaucoup vont le critiquer sans même l'avoir lu, car ils craindront l'appui que ce journal peut apporter à la politique actuelle.

Il vérifia qu'aucun de leurs collègues n'était à portée d'oreille et dit à voix basse :

— Tu es au courant que des factions isolées sont en train de s'unir pour tenter de renverser Kingsley ?

— Non, reconnut Harry. Mais je pense qu'il en est conscient, ajouta-t-il en repensant à ce que le Ministre avait dit le soir du bal et à la réponse d'Hermione.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour des paroles en l'air était plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé sur le coup. Dès qu'il le put, il se précipita dans le bureau d'Hermione et lui rapporta l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son partenaire.

— Nous avons bien compris tout cela, lui assura Hermione. J'ai longuement parlé avec Kingsley de l'impact que la sortie de notre journal aura sur la campagne. Malgré le risque de voir nos adversaires se radicaliser et s'unir contre nous, nous pensons qu'il est de notre devoir de donner aux sorciers une possibilité de poser clairement le débat : _Quel monde sorcier pour demain ? Comment nous adapter aux techniques moldues qui rendent la loi du Secret de plus en plus difficile à appliquer ?_

Présenté comme ça, Harry n'était plus aussi certain que ce journal était une bonne idée.

— Tu as des retours sur les ventes ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

— Pas encore, mais il faut attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si les gens achètent ou non. Je pense qu'on va encore passer par hasard chez Padma et Lee, le week-end prochain, pour en parler.

**ooOoo**

Harry ne se rendit pas à cette réunion. Le vendredi soir, Ginny commença à haleter en fin d'après-midi et elle décommanda Dean Thomas qui devait venir manger ce soir-là. Harry fut alerté par cheminée et il arriva rapidement du Ministère, juste avant Molly qui avait été appelée pour s'occuper de James et Albus.

— Allez-y vite, mes enfants, recommanda-t-elle à sa fille et son gendre. Pour un troisième, ça peut venir très vite.

Ginny, qui était en train d'embrasser ses fils, s'extirpa du fauteuil où elle était assise et prit la valise qu'elle avait préparée. Harry se rappela de leur premier départ pour l'hôpital. Ils étaient alors nerveux et le trajet s'était fait un peu dans la panique. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir la situation en main et prenaient tout leur temps.

— A bientôt, les garçons, fit Harry. Je reviens vous voir dès que le bébé sera arrivé.

— Tu nous l'amèneras ? demanda James.

— Non, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il faudra attendre quelques jours pour qu'il puisse sortir. Mais on tâchera de faire en sorte que vous voyiez Maman le plus vite possible.

— Soyez bien sage, recommanda cette dernière. Obéissez bien à papy et mamie.

Albus se mit à pleurnicher mais Molly le prit dans ses bras et, le temps que Harry et Ginny prennent la cheminée, il était déjà calmé. Le couple arriva sereinement à Ste Mangouste et ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. La réceptionniste par contre fut très impressionnée en les reconnaissant et partit en courant chercher un médecin à qui les confier. Une fois installée, il ne fallut que trois heures à Ginny pour mettre au monde une petite fille, dont la tête était couverte d'un duvet roux.

Harry n'avait pas eu à l'arrivé d'Albus la même vague d'émotion que celle qui l'avait soulevé à la naissance de James ; l'arrivée d'un premier né est un moment unique. Mais, comme pour le bébé grimaçant et rougeaud qui se tortillait à présent sur la poitrine de sa mère, il s'était senti rempli d'amour pour le nouveau venu.

— Ne pleure pas mon bébé, chuchotait doucement Ginny à sa fille en la caressant du bout des doigts. Papa et maman sont là.

— Elle est adorable, chuchota Harry. Bonjour Lily !

Au matin, il laissa sa femme et sa fille se reposer et alla chercher ses autres enfants chez Molly qui partit aussitôt rencontrer sa nouvelle petite-fille. Une fois au square Grimmaurd, Albus demanda :

— Bébé ?

—Tu as fait une photo ? s'enquit James.

— J'ai mieux que ça, lui indiqua Harry.

Il les entraina dans sa chambre et sortit sa Pensine. Il se concentra pour évoquer les souvenirs qu'il voulait montrer aux deux garçons puis les prit sur ses genoux pour les guider dans les volutes de brume. Il leur montra leur sœur, après qu'elle ait été lavée et habillée. C'est lui qui la serrait dans ses bras puis il la tendait à Ginny qui l'embrassait tendrement avant de la mettre au sein.

— Elle a drôlement faim, commenta James.

— Toi aussi tu étais vorace, se rappela Harry.

Il entraina alors les garçons vers la naissance de James qu'il avait déposée dans la bassine de pierre quelques jours après la naissance de son aîné. Il lui montra la joie que lui et Ginny avaient éprouvée en l'accueillant et fit défiler la scène où Teddy avait fait la connaissance de son filleul. Ensuite il passa à l'arrivée d'Albus. Il avait oublié à quel point il avait été heureux en découvrant la chevelure Potter sur la tête de son second fils. Que les traits distinctifs de son père soient transmis une fois de plus l'avait étrangement touché.

— On était tous petits, constata James.

— C'est normal, répondit Harry en ramenant les enfants au présent. Sinon, ce serait trop lourd pour maman de vous avoir dans son ventre.

— Bébé, redit Albus d'une voix satisfaite. Maman ? continua-t-il.

— Vous pourrez la voir cet après-midi et le bébé aussi, lui affirma Harry. Bon, là, papa ferait bien une petite sieste parce qu'il n'a pas tellement dormi la nuit dernière !

**ooOoo**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Vous êtes bizarres, quand même. Je fais un message pour demander aux auteurs de répondre aux reviews et vous, lecteurs, vous sentez obligés de m'envoyer plein de commentaires. C'est une vengeance parce que je ne répondais plus ?

Je fais semblant de grogner, mais en fait, **j'ai été très touchée par vos petits mots, et heureuse de faire la connaissance de nouveaux correspondants**. Cette semaine, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, y compris aux non connectés (pour cette semaine et la précédente aussi), toujours sur la page du forum : **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**  
**

**Les questions récurrentes **:

**Ginny ne doit pas travailler dans un journal ? Pour quoi ne pas la faire commencer à Alternatives Magiques ?** Effectivement, elle doit être correspondante sportive pour la Gazette, 'après avoir élevé ses enfants'. Comme au moment où on lance Alternatives Magiques' elle est enceinte de 8 mois, cela ne m'a pas paru le bon moment pour la faire revenir dans la vie active. J'ai en outre prévu de lui faire faire quelque chose de mon invention avant qu'elle n'ait la carrière prévue par Jo.

**Et Rogue (Sirius), on le réhabilite quand ?** Moi, ça m'étonnes cet intérêt pour la réhabilitation de personnes mortes depuis 10 ans. Je ne trouve pas cela si important, surtout dans le cas de Rogue qui n'a même pas de famille qui pourrait souffrir de sa réputation. Tout ça pour dire que je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre, parce que Jo a dit que Harry ferait en sorte que Rogue ait son portrait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, mais que c'est la dernière fois que j'en parle. (Et je vous rappelle que Harry a ajouté sa version des faits dans le dossier de Sirius, aux archives du Ministère, dans la partie I).

* * *

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_La société des collectionneurs_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE :  
**

Ça continue : à ce jour **196 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Une liste des arrivées par mois (pour repérer les nouveautés) a été ajoutée.

Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	17. XVII : La société des collectionneurs

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XVII : La société des collectionneurs  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley**  
**14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 20 au 28 mai 2008

* * *

Harry n'ayant pu se rendre chez Lee et Padma pour le compte-rendu du lancement d'_Alternatives Sorcières_, c'est Hermione et Ron qui vinrent en famille voir les Potter, le lendemain du retour de Ginny avec Lily.

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda Hermione en montrant du menton les garçons qui jouaient avec Rose un peu plus loin.

— Rien à voir avec l'arrivée d'Albus, la rassura Ginny. Comme tu l'as vu, James prend son rôle de grand-frère très au sérieux.

Quand les Weasley-Granger étaient arrivés, James avait pris la main de Rose et l'avait entrainée auprès du berceau qui était dans le salon pour qu'elle dise bonjour à '_sa sœur_'.

— Et Albus ? demanda Ron.

— Très demandeur de câlins, répondit Harry, mais il en fait aussi beaucoup au bébé. Par contre, James n'est pas plus gentil avec son frère qu'avant.

La soude hostilité de James envers Albus donnait des soucis à leurs parents. Il semblait bien que, malgré les deux ans écoulés, l'aîné n'ait toujours pas pardonné au cadet de s'être imposé dans son foyer. Punir James pour ses mesquineries envers son petit frère aurait encore ajouté à la difficulté qu'il ressentait à ne plus être fils unique. Harry et Ginny se sentaient souvent désarmés face à l'attitude de leur aîné d'autant que, par ailleurs, il était charmant et affectueux quand il n'était pas en compétition pour obtenir l'amour de ses parents.

Ginny faisait son possible pour donner à chacun d'eux toute l'attention dont ils avaient besoin. Elle se réjouissait que James aille au jardin d'enfants à partir du mois de septembre. Elle pourrait ainsi se consacrer totalement aux petits durant la journée et être à l'écoute du plus grand quand il rentrerait, en milieu d'après-midi. Peut-être qu'avoir une activité sociale non-familiale l'aiderait à relativiser son besoin de solliciter sans cesse ses parents.

Elle tentait cependant de ne pas limiter son horizon à ses tâches maternelles et avait pris très à cœur la sortie du nouveau magazine.

— Alors, ce journal ? questionna la jeune mère.

— Nous n'avons pas vendu grand-chose, reconnut Hermione. Mais d'après Lee et Padma qui ont laissé traîner leurs oreilles sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard, les gens en parlent pas mal. Ils ont même reçu quelques lettres d'encouragements de la part de lecteurs et, encore mieux, des commandes d'espace publicitaire. La décision de proposer des prix plus bas que les autres publications pour les publicités est un bon investissement. Par contre, ils ont payé plein pot une page dans le Chicaneur pour que les lecteurs puissent commander notre second numéro et le recevoir par hibou.

— C'est une bonne idée la commande par correspondance, approuva Harry. Quels sont les sujets qui seront développés dans le numéro 2 ?

— Justin a suivi ta suggestion et a obtenu un entretien auprès de Bielinski. Il a fait un papier du tonnerre sur la réforme de notre système judiciaire, et j'espère que nos concitoyens en comprendront mieux le sens. Nous espérons également que cela donnera lieu à du courrier et que cela remplira notre rubrique '_Débats_'

— Justin a eu la super idée de montrer comment l'ancien système avait aidé le gouvernement des Ténèbres à mettre notre société sous coupe réglée, sans même enfreindre les lois, précisa Ron.

— C'est bien d'avoir rapproché cette évolution de tout ce qui a été dit et écrit ces derniers temps avec la commémoration, apprécia Harry.

— Le _Dossier_ portera sur les nouveaux vêtements, avec l'opinion de ceux qui trouvent que les nouvelles coupes de robes sont indécentes et de ceux qui adorent la variété qui est maintenant proposée.

— La presse traditionnelle a-t-elle commencé à parler de nous ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Pas encore, répondit son frère. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, cela ne va sans doute pas tarder.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, il faisait nuit noire quand le poignet de Harry chauffa, l'arrachant au sommeil. A la lueur de sa baguette il déchiffra le message qui s'était inscrit sur sa gourmette : le code correspondait à un mort, il y avait une adresse et les coordonnées de la cheminée la plus proche.

Il se leva, prit sa robe sur son valet et sortit de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Ginny ni la petite Lily qui reposait dans son berceau près de leur lit. Il était à peu près correctement habillé quand il arriva dans la cuisine où l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était près d'une heure du matin. Décidément, les gens n'avaient pas la décence de mourir aux heures de bureau !

Quand il parvint sur les lieux, un petit hameau sorcier, Owen y était déjà ainsi qu'un médicomage.

— Je viens d'arriver, lui apprit son partenaire. J'ai juste eu le temps d'écarter les curieux et de constater que le médico a sans doute effacé toutes les pistes.

Quand Harry avait présenté les nouvelles techniques d'enquête, il avait négligé un élément important : bien souvent, quand un mort était découvert, les témoins appelaient Ste Mangouste— au cas où on pouvait encore sauver la victime — et le temps qu'un Auror arrive sur place, un guérisseur avait lancé des sortilèges pour tenter de réanimer le sujet ou confirmer son décès.

Ils en avaient pris conscience, quelques semaines auparavant, quand les Aurors avaient été appelés suite à la découverte d'une femme poignardée. Alicia Spinnet et Yann Plumton, qui avaient été mis sur l'affaire, avaient récupéré une signature magique sur son corps, ainsi que des traces de stupéfixion.

Deux semaines plus tard, un suspect était arrêté, identifié grâce à un témoin qui l'avait vu quitter les lieux du crime. On avait retrouvé chez lui le couteau qui avait servi à tuer la victime et, devant toutes ces preuves, il avait rapidement avoué sa culpabilité.

Alicia avait relevé son empreinte magique et avait constaté, avec consternation, que l'émanation ne correspondaient pas du tout avec celle relevée sur la victime. Elle et son partenaire s'étaient précipités vers Harry pour lui soumettre leur problème. Ce dernier n'avait pu expliquer une telle divergence. C'est Primrose Dagworth, qui s'était rapprochée et avait ainsi participé à la réunion improvisée, qui avait posé la bonne question :

— Vous avez bien récupéré la signature _avant_ de lancer vos sorts de repérages ?

— Bien entendu ! s'était offusqué Alicia. On n'est pas stupides

— Mais qu'on est bêtes ! avait soudain compris Plumton. Le guérisseur est arrivé avant nous sur les lieux. Il a sans doute lancé un sort pour certifier le décès et son empreinte a dû se mêler à celle de l'assassin.

Le guérisseur ayant confirmé cette supposition, Faucett et Harry avaient été voir le directeur de Ste Mangouste pour lui exposer leur problème. Ce dernier avait promis de faire passer le message auprès de ses médicomages pour qu'ils limitent leur intervention aux sorts de guérison s'il y avait lieu d'en donner. Malheureusement, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure, et les pratiques médicales post-mortem n'avaient visiblement pas encore évolué dans le sens souhaité par les Aurors.

Un groupe d'une petite douzaine de personnes était agglutiné contre une des maisons à quelques mètres d'eux et de la forme humaine allongée par terre.

— Vérifie qu'il ne reste pas d'indices et prend des photos, demanda Harry à son équipier. Je m'occupe des témoins.

En s'approchant du groupe, il repéra une femme en train de pleurer dans les bras d'une autre.

— Auror Potter, se présenta-t-il à la cantonade. Connaissez-vous l'identité du défunt ?

— Il s'appelle Mordaunt Ethelbard, le renseigna un homme. C'est sa femme qui est là, compléta-t-il en désignant l'éplorée.

— Avez-vous vu ce qui s'est passé ?

— Kathleen a mangé chez nous car son mari était encore à l'une de ses réunions. Elle est partie vers minuit pour rentrer chez elle, la maison juste là, et on l'a entendue crier assez vite. Alors on s'est précipités et on a vu ce pauvre Mordaunt. C'est moi qui ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et j'ai appelé l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, conclut-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Vous avez bien fait, commenta gentiment Harry en pensant que cela lui ferait des empreintes supplémentaires sur le cadavre. Merci pour votre témoignage.

Il s'approcha de la veuve qui sanglotait toujours.

— Excusez-moi, Madame, je suis l'Auror Potter et je suis là pour déterminer ce qui est arrivé à votre mari.

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes.

— Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions pour comprendre comment une telle chose a pu arriver, continua-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers son premier témoin qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

— Toutes les personnes autour de nous habitent dans les environs ?

— Oui, nous sommes tous voisins.

— Pouvez-vous me noter sur ce papier le nom et l'adresse de tout le monde ?

Pendant que l'homme s'exécutait, Harry utilisa un sonorus léger :

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a vu ce qui s'est passé ?

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction mais personne ne répondit.

— Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ? Avez-vous croisé une personne qui n'est pas résidente de ce village, quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Une fois que Harry eut sa liste, il pria l'assistance de se disperser, sauf la veuve à qui il demanda de l'attendre. Il revint vers Owen et le médicomage :

— De quoi est-il mort ? demanda-t-il.

— Il a une blessure grave au ventre et présente aux mains et à une jambe des traces de desartibulage, lui résuma le guérisseur. La rigidité cadavérique a commencé, mais est loin d'être complète. Pas plus d'une ou deux heures qu'il est mort, à mon avis.

— C'est un accident de transplanage ? se fit préciser Harry.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il a reçu un coup de couteau, infirma le médicomage. En tout cas, c'est pas le transplanage qui lui a fait un trou comme ça.

— Cette blessure est-elle antérieure ou postérieure au transplanage ?

— Je vous dirai ça demain. Votre collègue ne veut pas que je touche à mon client ! grogna le guérisseur. Bien la peine de m'avoir tiré de mon lit !

— On va vous le rendre le plus vite possible, merci pour votre patience et pour ces premières informations. Tu en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda Harry à Owen.

— Cinq minutes à peu près.

— Je vais interroger Mrs Ethelbard, indiqua Harry, rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini. Bon courage pour la suite, fit-il ensuite au médicomage qui accueillit ces paroles conciliatrices d'un mouvement de tête grognon.

Il revint vers la femme qui l'amena d'un pas mécanique vers sa maison qui se dressait tout à côté. Kathleen Ethelbard le conduisit dans son salon et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Harry s'installa en face d'elle et commença :

— Quand et dans quelles circonstances avez-vous découvert le corps de votre mari ?

— Comme Mordaunt n'était pas là, je suis allée dîner chez mes voisins, les Klegg. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai buté sur un obstacle et... c'était lui !

Elle se raidit, luttant contre les larmes.

— Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? interrogea doucement Harry.

— J'ai cru qu'il était tombé ou que son transplanage s'était mal passé et j'ai essayé de le ranimer, mais il ne respirait plus et il y avait du sang, alors je me suis mise à crier. Louisa et Hans sont arrivés… Voilà, conclut-elle d'une voix brisée.

— Où était votre mari, ce soir ? demanda Harry.

— Aux trois Balais, pour sa réunion de la Socoda.

— Pardon ? fit-il pensant avoir mal entendu.

— Il fait partie d'un club qui s'appelle la SOCODAMARICO, la Société des Collectionneurs d'Amulette contre les Maladies Ridicules et Cocasses, explicita-t-elle d'un ton las. Ce n'est pas très connu.

_Et pour cause_, songea Harry qui se demanda s'il devait présenter la candidature de Luna ou en parler à Xenophilius pour qu'il puisse écrire un article sur le sujet.

— Vous connaissez les autres membres de cette société ?

— Oui, ils ne sont pas nombreux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ne seraient que cinq à participer ce soir. Ils se rencontrent une fois par mois dans un pub de Pré-au-Lard.

— Vous avez leurs noms et leurs coordonnées ? s'enquit Harry.

Elle se leva avec lourdeur et alla chercher un carnet d'adresse. L'Auror recopia les indications se référant aux noms qu'elle lui montra : Gulliver Purkiss, Patricia Dukelow, Kyle Roper et Adrian Benson.

— Quand avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Ethelbard.

— Ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte. Quand il va à son club, Mordaunt mange avec ses amis. Il y est allé directement après son travail.

On frappa à la porte. C'était la voisine, Mrs Klegg, qui venait proposer à la veuve de dormir chez elle cette nuit là. Mrs Ethelbard regarda l'Auror, hésitante :

— Allez-y, lui conseilla Harry. Pouvez-vous me laisser votre clé ? Mon partenaire doit me rejoindre ici. On verrouillera quand on aura terminé et on mettra la clé sous votre paillasson.

Encore sous le choc, elle ne s'opposa pas à sa demande et partit, entrainée par son amie. Les deux femmes croisèrent Owen qui attendit qu'elles soient hors de portée de voix avant d'indiquer :

— Le médico emmène le corps à Ste Mangouste. Il a confirmé le coup de poignard mais on ne saura que demain si c'est avant ou après le transplanage.

— Très bien. Bon, puisqu'on a le champ libre, on va fouiner un peu dans les affaires du bonhomme, décida Harry.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de remarquable dans la maison, si l'on exceptait un meuble ventru, composé de plusieurs dizaines de petits tiroirs dans lesquels des centaines d'amulettes étaient soigneusement classées. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et elles étaient fabriquées dans de multiples matériaux. Elles allaient de la plus grande simplicité — un simple bâton sur lequel étaient gravées des runes — à de jolies sculptures en pierre dure représentant des objets ou les parties du corps à traiter.

Il y avait potentiellement de quoi guérir de beaucoup de maladies effectivement ridicules et cocasses : l'auris caerulus (poils bleus apparaissant dans le creux de l'oreille), la cornulis (cornes poussant sur la tête de façon incongrue), la fumerolle (vapeur sortant du nez en permanence). Mais l'affection qui avait généré les amulettes les plus intéressantes et variées étaient sans conteste l'impuissance masculine. Les sculptures associées étaient des plus représentatives.

— Y'a des gens doués, quand même, fit remarquer Owen en admirant une de ces œuvres d'art d'un genre un peu particulier.

Ils lancèrent des sorts pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de magie noire dans ce lieu mais ne découvrirent rien d'autre que des sorts ménagers. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour relever les empreintes de doigts. Harry avait fait bien attention de ne pas mettre les siennes sur le carnet d'adresses que lui avait tendu la veuve, et il put récupérer une magnifique marque appartenant à cette dernière.

Bien que le témoignage des voisins mettait pratiquement Mrs Ethelbard hors de cause, ils firent également une recherche de présence de sang humain sur tous les couteaux qu'ils purent trouver, mais en vain. Enfin ils estimèrent que l'endroit ne pouvait plus rien leur apprendre et convinrent de remettre les interrogatoires au lendemain.

**ooOoo**

Quand le réveil sonna à sept heures du matin, Harry, qui s'était recouché à cinq heures et demi, eut du mal à s'arracher du lit où dormaient Ginny et le bébé, que sa mère avait nourri puis gardé près d'elle. L'esprit embrumé, il n'oublia cependant pas de faire chauffer deux biberons de lait qu'il déposa dans les lits de ses fils qui pourraient ainsi commencer de petit-déjeuner sans réveiller leur mère.

En arrivant au QG, il constata que le médicomage avait bien travaillé et qu'un rapport préliminaire l'attendait sur son bureau. Il ramena deux cafés et s'installa avec Owen pour prendre connaissance des informations récoltées sur le corps.

Ethelbard était décédé des chocs additionnés de sa blessure au ventre et des dégâts dus à un desartibulage important. La blessure principale avait été causée par un coup de poignard porté avec force. Selon le médecin, il était pratiquement certain que la victime avait d'abord reçu le coup de couteau, puis avait transplané mais n'y était pas très bien arrivé à cause de la vive douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. La recherche de poisons s'était révélée négative. La mort était intervenue au moins une heure avant la découverte du corps.

— Bon, faut voir si on a des dossiers sur la victime et sa femme, puis on passe aux interrogatoires, indiqua Harry. Il va falloir enquêter du côté des petits copains collectionneurs aussi.

Ils étudièrent pour commencer ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la victime : une bourse peu remplie et une dizaine d'amulettes, couvertes d'empreintes digitales, comme si un grand nombre de personnes les avaient manipulées.

Ils commencèrent par interroger les Klegg, qui confirmèrent la présence de la veuve chez eux la veille au soir et assurèrent qu'elle ne les avait pas quittés de la soirée. Ils indiquèrent également que le couple était visiblement très uni. Les Aurors ne réinterrogèrent pas Mrs Ethelbard qui était encore sous le choc.

Les collectionneurs ayant passé la soirée avec la victime étaient sur leur lieu de travail quand les Aurors arrivèrent à les joindre. Malgré l'originalité de leur violon d'Ingres, tous exerçaient de respectables professions.

Gulliver Purkiss tenait un petit magasin d'objets domestiques enchantés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il les fit passer dans l'arrière-boutique quand ils demandèrent à lui parler. L'endroit n'était pas très grand et ses murs étaient tapissés d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient les réserves de la boutique. Mais dans un coin, un espace chaleureux avait été installé : un guéridon, deux fauteuils et une petite desserte avec une bouilloire magique et des boites en fer de diverses tailles qui devaient contenir du thé et des gâteaux.

Purkiss invita les Aurors à s'asseoir et leur proposa un thé qu'ils refusèrent. Il prit ensuite place sur un tabouret et leur demanda ce qui les amenait. Il sembla choqué par l'annonce du décès de son ami.

— Mort, vous êtes certains ? demanda-t-il deux fois de suite. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir, fit remarquer Harry. Quand l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ?

— Je… je pense que c'est quand nous sommes sortis du pub. Comme tous les premiers mercredi du mois, on avait loué un salon particulier pour tenir notre petite réunion. Nous collectionnons les amulettes, enfin… bref. Je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure nous sommes sortis, quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous sommes dit au revoir dans la rue et chacun a transplané chez lui. Il n'est peut-être pas rentré directement.

— L'avez-vous vu transplaner ?

— Je crois, oui.

— Et vous-même, vous êtes rentré directement chez vous ? questionna Harry.

— Oui, il était tard. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

— Nous essayons de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé, le tranquillisa Harry.

— Lui connaissez-vous des ennemis ? interrogea Owen.

— Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais nous ne nous voyons pratiquement que dans le cadre de notre activité de collectionneur. Je ne sais rien sur ses relations.

— Hier soir, n'a-t-il pas parlé de quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? reprit Harry. Une rencontre, une discussion qu'il aurait eue, une dispute ?

— Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Purkiss après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Nous avons trouvé ces amulettes sur lui, expliqua Harry en les sortant de sa poche et en les posant sur le guéridon. Vous les a-t-il montrées durant la soirée ?

— Evidemment, c'est le but de nos réunions : exhiber nos dernières acquisitions et échanger des infos sur le sujet.

— Les aviez vous toutes vues ? insista Harry.

Purkiss prit le temps de les examiner.

— Oui, je crois.

— En manque-t-il une ?

Le collectionneur secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Pourrait-on l'avoir tué pour les lui voler ? demanda Owen.

Gulliver Purkiss secoua négativement la tête.

— Ce que vous me montrez là vaut à peine dix gallions. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait comme argent sur lui.

Harry secoua la tête à son tour. Ils n'avaient trouvé que trois gallions dans la bourse de la victime.

— Y avait-il des personnes dans la rue, quand vous êtes sortis ? demanda Owen.

— Je n'ai pas spécialement fait attention. (Il resta songeur quelques instants.) Vous pensez que Mordaunt aurait été la victime d'un voleur qui passait par là et qui a profité qu'il soit le dernier d'entre nous à transplaner pour l'agresser ?

— Nous n'excluons aucune piste, répondit Harry. Et nous n'avons pas dit qu'il avait été agressé.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vu qu'il est mort. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ?

— Si, en gros, convint Harry sans entrer dans les détails.

Ayant posé toutes les questions qu'ils avaient en tête, les deux Aurors prirent congé.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la Poste de Pré-au-Lard où Patricia Dukelow était guichetière. Pour ne pas faire de vagues, ils se placèrent dans la file d'attente la plus courte et attendirent leur tour :

— Bonjour, les accueillit l'employée quand ce fut à eux, le regard baissé sur le parchemin qu'elle terminait de compléter.

— Nous aimerions parler à Miss Dukelow, indiqua Harry.

— C'est moi-même, leur apprit-elle en levant les yeux. Mais… vous êtes Harry Potter !

— Et voici mon collègue l'Auror Harper, acquiesça Harry. Pouvons-nous trouver un endroit plus tranquille ?

Elle ferma son guichet, à la grande indignation de la matrone qui attendait derrière — le chapeau à large bords de Harry lui conférait un vague anonymat —et les Aurors furent menés dans la salle de pause des postiers, vide à cette heure-là.

— Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Patricia Dukelow.

Ils lui apprirent le décès d'Ethelbard. Elle les regarda un moment sans expression, comme figée. Pourtant, Harry eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle n'en était pas si surprise.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

— C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Etes-vous rentrée directement chez vous après votre sortie du pub ?

— Oui, j'étais fatiguée.

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes puis ajouta :

— Je suis désolée, mais comme je vis seule, personne ne peux confirmer l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée.

— Vous pensez que nous enquêtons sur vous ? demanda Owen.

— Je suppose puisque, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, je fais partie des dernières personnes à avoir vu Ethelbard vivant.

— L'avez-vous vu transplaner ?

— Non, je suis partie la première.

Harry remarqua qu'elle frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un bref coup d'œil vers sont coéquipier lui assura qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu.

Miss Dukelow non plus n'avait aucune idée pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pu en vouloir à Ethelbard et affirma qu'il ne manquait aucune amulette dans celles qui avaient été trouvées sur la victime. Non, elle n'avait pas remarqué d'autre personne dans la rue. Après quelques minutes d'interrogatoire supplémentaire, les Aurors la laissèrent retourner travailler.

— Pas évident de poser les bonnes questions alors qu'on n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on a massacré ce type, résuma Owen en repartant.

— Que penses-tu de Dukelow ? lui demanda Harry.

— Elle en sait plus qu'elle ne dit, jugea Owen. J'avais envie de la fouiller et d'en faire autant chez elle, mais comme nous ne savons pas ce que nous cherchons…

— Par contre, on sait ce qu'on va trouver, plaisanta Harry. Je suppose qu'elle a tout un stock d'amulettes.

— Mais comme on ne sait pas si cette collection est liée au meurtre…, soupira Owen.

— On a encore du travail, confirma Harry. Bon, c'est qui le suivant ?

Kyle Roper était artisan du bois. Ils l'interrogèrent devant l'atelier qu'il partageait avec des collègues. Ce dernier n'ajouta pas grand-chose au témoignage des autres. Ethelbard mort ? Mais comment ? Oui, ils s'étaient quittés vers 23h30 devant les Trois Balais où ils avaient passé la soirée. Dans quel ordre avaient-ils transplané ? D'abord Patricia Dukelow, puis lui. Oui, quand il les avait quittés, il restait Purkiss, Benson et Ethelbard. Non, il ne manquait aucune amulette par rapport à celles qu'Ethelbard leur avait montrées.

Ce fut enfin Adrian Benson qui reçut leur visite. Ce dernier était cuisinier dans un restaurant huppé dans les landes du pays de Galles. Il les fit asseoir dans un coin tranquille et les mit d'autorité devant une assiette de délicieux amuse-gueules avant de consentir à répondre à leurs questions.

Les informations qu'il leur apporta recoupaient celles des autres. Il confirma l'ordre de transplanage. Selon lui les trois derniers, dont il faisait partie, avaient dû plus ou moins partir en même temps. Non, il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez Ethelbard, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un avait jugé bon de le tuer, ni remarqué de suspects aux alentours. Il ne les laissa pas partir sans leur avoir fourré dans les mains des petits pâtés à la viande soigneusement enveloppés. Compte tenu de la saveur de ce qu'ils avaient grignoté durant l'interrogatoire, aucun des deux Aurors n'eut la force de refuser.

— Tu crois qu'il cherche à nous soudoyer ? demanda Owen en goûtant une succulente bouchée de viande.

— Je dirais que oui, jugea Harry en mordant dans un mini-beignet. Mhm, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui le coupable, cela m'ennuierait qu'un homme ayant autant de talent aille en prison.

Ils se rendirent ensuite aux Trois Balais. Madame Rosmerta tenait toujours le légendaire établissement. Même si elle devait être en fin de quarantaine, Harry jugea qu'elle devait toujours faire fantasmer les jeunes étudiants qui venaient se réchauffer avec une Bièraubeurre les week-ends de sortie.

Elle certifia que les collectionneurs étaient bien partis vers 23h30.

— C'est toujours vers ce moment qu'ils s'en vont, affirma-t-elle.

— Ils viennent souvent ? demanda Owen.

— Ils réservent un de mes salons privés tous les premiers mercredis du mois. Ce sont de bons clients, ils payent la location à l'avance, consomment un repas puis deux ou trois chopes de Bièraubeurre et laissent l'endroit impeccable et n'oublient pas le pourboire. Des clients comme on aimerait en avoir plus souvent.

— Ce sont toujours ces cinq-là qui viennent ? se renseigna Owen.

— Ce sont les plus réguliers, mais il y en a d'autres qui viennent moins fréquemment.

— Saviez-vous ce qu'ils font ensemble ? s'enquit Harry.

— Oui, ils collectionnent des amulettes. On les voit sur la table, quand on fait le service.

Les Aurors interrogèrent ensuite le garçon de salle qui s'était occupé d'eux, ce soir-là. Il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, pas de dispute, pas de tension particulière ce soir là.

— Mais une fois leur dernière tournée apportée, comme ils ont payé la note, je n'y suis plus retourné, précisa-t-il. Ils sont partis une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

Harry et Owen firent ensuite un peu de porte-à-porte pour vérifier que les habitants du coin n'avaient rien entendu d'étrange. Mais non, cela avait été une soirée calme et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne se penchaient plus aux fenêtres quand des ivrognes se battaient devant leur porte.

**ooOoo**

Tous ces entretiens avaient pris la journée. Les deux Aurors firent le point le soir, au QG.

— Je pense qu'on peut établir avec certitude que Ethelbard et ses amis Gulliver Purkiss, Patricia Dukelow, Kyle Roper et Adrian Benson sont sortis du pub à 23h30, commença Harry. Ethelbard a été trouvé une demi-heure plus tard. Il semble qu'il ait été poignardé puis, une fois blessé qu'il ait transplané chez lui. Ensuite, il est mort de l'hémorragie découlant de sa blessure, aggravée par la desartibulation.

— Il n'a reçu qu'un seul coup, qui était en lui-même, sinon mortel, du moins propre à mettre sa vie en danger, continua Owen. Il semble qu'on ne lui ait rien volé. Donc, soit le but de cette agression était uniquement de le blesser ou le tuer, soit le vol était prévu mais n'a pu être mené à son terme à cause de la fuite de la victime.

— Concernant l'agresseur, poursuivit Harry, cela peut être l'une des personnes avec qui Ethelbard avait passé la soirée, sachant que Patricia Dukelow et Kyle Roper ont transplané avant les autres, selon leurs dires et ceux d'Adrian Benson.

— Mais ils ont pu revenir tout de suite après ou plus simplement transplaner dans la rue d'à côté et attendre qu'Ethelbard se trouve seul, avança Owen. L'ordre de transplanage n'est pas exonératoire.

— C'est effectivement possible, reconnut Harry. L'autre hypothèse est que l'agresseur peut être une tout autre personne : un malfaiteur qui s'en est pris au dernier à partir, ou ennemi d'Ethelbard qui a attendu qu'il sorte du pub pour avoir une explication avec lui.

— Rien ne dit que ça s'est passé à la sortie du pub, songea soudain Owen. Ethelbard a pu transplaner à un autre endroit puis rencontrer volontairement ou non une personne qui ne lui voulait pas du bien.

— Ce qui nous donne toujours trois types d'agresseur : l'un de ses copains avec qui il avait passé la soirée, un malfaiteur qui l'a choisi par hasard, un ennemi qui l'a agressé personnellement pour une cause que nous ignorons. Il est à noter que la régularité des réunions rend possible qu'on l'ait attendu.

— Sauf que son ennemi ne pouvait avoir la certitude qu'il transplanerait en dernier, réfléchit Owen. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu se faire remarquer par Ethelbard pour que ce dernier reste sur place pour lui parler.

— Sans que les autres collectionneurs ne le voient ? douta Harry.

— Ils ont admis eux-mêmes ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qui se passait autour, rappela Owen.

— Bon, reprenons. Mettons que cela soit lié à ce club. Des impressions sur les auditions ?

— Tu as remarqué que Miss Dukelow n'a pas vraiment semblé étonnée de la nouvelle que nous lui avons apportée ? Peinée, mais pas étonnée.

— Oui, j'ai vu. Mais ils ont tous affirmé que rien de ce qui a été dit durant la réunion ne laissait prévoir cette issue.

— Ils pourraient se couvrir, proposa Owen. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui leur a donné envie de le zigouiller. Ils sortent à 23h30, l'un d'eux lui donne un coup de couteau, il s'échappe en transplanant et ils se servent mutuellement d'alibi.

— Alors pourquoi ne couvrent-ils pas Purkiss et Benson ? Ils leur suffisaient d'affirmer qu'Ethelbard était parti le premier et le tour était joué.

— Ils ne sont peut-être pas très doués, ou au contraire très subtils s'il s'avère que Purkiss et Benson ont un super alibi provenant d'autres personnes. Il faudra demander à la veuve s'il y avait eu par le passé des disputes entre eux, nota Owen en griffonnant sur son carnet.

— Faut qu'on rencontre aussi les autres membres du club, ceux qui viennent moins régulièrement, proposa Harry.

— Aussi, soupira Owen. Que dirais-tu de lancer un appel à témoin pour déterminer si quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose de suspect dans le coin hier entre 23h30 et 00h30 ?

— C'est une bonne idée. Envoyons tout de suite un hibou à la Gazette du sorcier.

— Et demain, nous avons juste à revoir la veuve, poser des question au boulot d'Ethelbard pour savoir si tout se passait bien là-bas et faire une enquête de proximité pour savoir à quelle heure exactement les amateurs d'amulettes sont rentrés chez eux…

— Du gâteau, ironisa Harry. Je me demande comment on va occuper notre journée ! Bon, on rentre chez nous. J'aimerai bien voir un peu mes enfants et me coucher tôt.

**ooOoo**

Ethelbard était très apprécié par le cordonnier chez qui il travaillait. Il était habile pour travailler le cuir et aimable avec la clientèle. Le patron du défunt parut sincèrement désolé d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son employé.

La veuve d'Ethelbard ne connaissait pas de disputes au sein du club de collectionneurs :

— Il était si heureux à l'idée de revoir ses amis, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle leur donna la liste des autres membres de la SOCODAMARICO et ils retournèrent au QG vérifier si ces derniers n'étaient pas dans leurs archives — ils avaient déjà établi que les quatre personnes qui avaient partagé la dernière soirée de la victime avaient un casier judiciaire vierge.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry et Owen décidèrent de faire confirmer les alibis des quatre collectionneurs qui avaient passé la soirée avec Ethelbard.

La maison de Patricia Dukelow était effectivement assez isolée et aucun voisin ne pouvait confirmer ou infirmer sa version. L'épouse de Kyle Roper par contre, un enfant calé sur la hanche, leur affirma que son époux était rentré bien avant minuit. Adrian Benson habitait un manoir divisé en plusieurs copropriétés modestes. L'un des habitant, qui occupait un appartement au rez-de-chaussée, confirma avoir parlé à Adrian Benson à son retour l'avant-veille, vers 23h30.

Gulliver Purkiss vivait seul mais une gouvernante prenait soin de sa maison. Elle parut très impressionnée de rencontrer le grand Harry Potter.

— Puis-je vous demander un autographe ? demanda-t-elle.

— Eh bien, j'aurais juste eu besoin d'un petit renseignement, éluda-t-il. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant du décès d'une des autres membres du club de Mr Purkiss, la euh… SOCODAMARICO. Nous recherchons à savoir à quelle heure est intervenu le décès et pour cette raison, nous sommes venus vous demander si vous savez à quelle heure votre patron est rentré il y a deux soirs. L'auriez-vous vu ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais même si je suis logée ici, ma chambre est complètement séparée de l'habitation de Mr Purkiss. J'ai une entrée particulière pour m'y rendre. Cela n'empêche pas les cancans, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'y prêtez pas une oreille attentive.

— Loin de nous l'idée de croire les rumeurs, affirma Owen. Donc vous ne pouvez pas nous renseigner ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, se récria-t-elle. En fait, la porte du jardin grince et il me réveille à chaque fois qu'il entre.

— Et à quelle heure a-t-elle grincé ?

— Je ne sais plus exactement, mais c'était juste après minuit, car le clocher du village moldu d'à côté venait de sonner. Il rentre de plus en plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. Non seulement il rapporte des amulettes poussiéreuses et bizarres, mais en plus ses fameuses réunions se terminent à des heures indues.

Ils compatirent encore un petit moment sur la difficulté de son métier puis prirent congé.

— Je pense qu'une petite visite à Gulliver Purkiss s'impose, avança Owen.

Il était six heures du soir quand ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le magasin d'objets ménagers enchantés était vide quand ils arrivèrent, mais la porte donnant sur l'arrière boutique était entrouverte. D'instinct, les deux Aurors sortirent leur baguette.

—Mr Purkiss ? appela Harry en poussant la porte d'un sort tout en gardant ses distances.

Seul un profond silence leur répondit.

Prudemment ils avancèrent jusqu'au seuil de la réserve. Gulliver Purkiss s'y trouvait effectivement, effondré dans un de ses fauteuils. Sur le guéridon se trouvaient deux tasses de thé. Ils vérifièrent que personne d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce et s'avancèrent pour lui porter secours.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le cœur de Purkiss ne battait plus.

**ooOoo**

Ils relevèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent d'empreintes magiques et digitales. Ils constatèrent également que la porte de derrière n'était pas verrouillée et que la personne qui était venue — ainsi qu'en témoignait la seconde tasse — avait pu sortir par là.

Ils appelèrent ensuite Ste Mangouste pour prendre en charge le corps et faire analyser le contenu des tasses.

— Deux membres de ce club loufoque tués en quarante-huit heures, grogna Owen. Faut peut-être interdire de collectionner les amulettes.

— Autant pour l'hypothèse d'un criminel ayant frappé au hasard ou d'un ennemi personnel d'Ethelbard, raisonna Harry. S'il y a un ennemi, il en veut à tout le groupe.

— Il est également possible qu'ils s'entretuent entre eux, compléta Owen. Quoiqu'il en soit, je propose de tous les boucler. Cela nous permettra à la fois de les protéger et de les neutraliser dans le cas où l'assassin se trouverait parmi eux.

— Tu sais bien qu'on n'a plus le droit de retenir les gens sans d'avantage d'éléments, rappela Harry.

— S'ils acceptent de nous suivre pour qu'on puisse les protéger, cela résoudrait le problème. A cette heure-ci, ils doivent tous être rentrés chez eux, raisonna Owen. On commence par qui ?

— Patricia Dukelow vit seule et sa maison m'a l'air relativement isolée. Il y a des chances qu'elle accepte notre protection, décida Harry.

Ils s'y rendirent immédiatement. Personne ne répondit quand ils frappèrent à la porte.

— Juste sortie manger ou en train de tuer un autre membre du club ? demanda Owen entre ses dents.

Harry recula un peu et leva la tête. Une des fenêtres de l'étage était éclairée.

— Non, elle a l'air d'être là…

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent et d'un même geste tirèrent leur baguette et envoyèrent un sort pour défoncer la porte. Sous l'effet des deux sortilèges conjugués, le battant se détacha violemment de son cadre et tomba à la renverse. Ils vérifièrent que personne ne se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée avant de se précipiter à l'étage.

Le _Hominum Revelio_ ne leur indiqua aucune personne vivante au niveau où ils se trouvaient. Il ne leur resta plus qu'à se laisser guider par le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous l'une des portes donnant sur le palier.

Dans la salle de bain, complètement immergée, Patricia Dukelow gisait au fond de sa baignoire.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Vous vouliez une enquête ? Vous l'avez !

(Et je pars en vacances)

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.  
**

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Demander à Godric Gryffondor  
_**

* * *

J'ai fait une découverte qui m'a beaucoup plu cette semaine, c'est **_Little Craven in Slumberland_**, de **_Lupiot_**. J'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire, l'originalité, le soin apportés aux détails, les personnages, l'ambiance...

_**Résumé** : 2076. Dans un Londres viscéralement anti-sorciers, Craven, huit ans, ouvre la porte qui le plongera dans le plus incroyable des univers. La porte du Chaudron Baveur._

_(Vu à__ la BF_)

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **198 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	18. XVIII : Demander à Godric Gryffondor

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XVIII : Demander à Godric Gryffondor  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 28 au 29 mai 2008

* * *

Atterrés, Harry et Owen contemplèrent un moment le corps de Patricia Dukelow avant de se mettre au travail.

Sans la sortir de l'eau pour ne pas brouiller les éventuelles preuves, Harry lança le sort qui permettait de récupérer les signatures magiques. Une émanation bleue traversée d'éclats orange s'éleva du corps de la femme, et l'Auror la transvasa dans une fiole.

Ensuite, Owen releva rapidement les empreintes digitales mais ne trouva dans la pièce que celles qui appartenaient à la victime. Enfin, ils lancèrent les sorts qui leur permettaient de savoir si des sortilèges avaient été lancés sur Patricia Dukelow. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à diagnostiquer un Stupéfix. Rien de bien compliqué, en fait. Miss Dukelow prenait son bain et, une fois sous l'emprise du sort, il avait suffit de la faire glisser un peu pour que l'eau remplisse son office.

— On file chez Roper, ordonna Harry, sans même prendre le temps d'envoyer un message au QG des Aurors pour déclarer le nouveau cadavre et lancer l'enquête. Je veux que lui et Benson soient sous surveillance avant toute chose.

Au rythme où se produisaient les meurtres, il serait bien temps de se préoccuper plus tard de la procédure.

Kyle Roper dînait paisiblement en famille quand les Aurors firent irruption dans sa cuisine, après que son épouse leur ait ouvert la porte.

— Veuillez-nous excuser, commença Harry. Mais nous avons des raisons de croire que vous êtes en danger.

— Mais qu'arrive-t-il ? s'affola sa femme.

— Mr Purkiss et Miss Dukelow sont brusquement décédés, annonça Harry sans fioriture.

Roper accusa le coup en retombant assis sur sa chaise. Il secoua la tête comme s'il refusait de croire à cette nouvelle.

— Monsieur Roper, acceptez-vous que je relève votre signature magique ? demanda l'Auror.

— Ma quoi ?

— Votre signature magique. C'est sans danger et cela ne fait pas mal, assura Harry.

— Mais… à quoi ça sert ? demanda Mrs Roper.

— C'est une nouvelle formalité, indiqua évasivement Harry.

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, accepta Roper en haussant les épaules.

Harry s'empressa de lui lancer un _Prehendo magiam_ sur l'homme. Son empreinte était à dominante rouge et jaune. Harry évalua mentalement les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui :

— Demande deux collègues en urgence absolue, ordonna-t-il à Owen.

Pendant que ce dernier composait frénétiquement le message sur la montre à gousset qui lui servait de communicant, Harry demanda au membre de la SOCODAMARICO :

— A quelle heure êtes-vous rentrés chez vous ce soir ?

— A six heures, comme toujours, répondit ce dernier d'une voix atone.

— Vous n'avez pas d'idée sur la personne qui a tué vos amis ? insista Harry.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il secouait la tête en silence, s'étreignant lui-même des deux bras. Il était manifestement en état de choc. Il fallut moins de trois minutes à Horacius Hipworth et Antony Goldstein pour arriver du QG où ils étaient de garde.

— Il faut garder cette maison et ne laisser personne y entrer, expliqua rapidement Harry. Il est possible qu'on cherche à tuer Mr Roper. Ah, j'oubliais, on a une enquête à lancer, suite à un meurtre.

Il leur donna l'adresse de Patricia Dukelow, et Hipworth promit de faire passer le message pour qu'on envoie d'autres Auror sur place. En toute hâte, Harry et Owen se rendirent au restaurant où travaillait Adrian Benson. Dans la cuisine, cela semblait être la panique.

— Où est Benson ? demanda Harry en attrapant un marmiton au passage.

— Il n'est pas venu, le patron est furieux après lui, expliqua le jeune homme.

Les deux Aurors transplanèrent en hâte au manoir où Benson avait son appartement. Le même habitant du rez-de-chaussée qui leur avait répondu la veille leur ouvrit la porte et les accompagna au second étage où Benson était installé.

Ils frappèrent à la porte :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent pour être celle du cuisinier.

Les Aurors échangèrent un regard soulagés. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés trop tard.

— Aurors Potter et Harper. Nous avons besoin de vous parler de nouveau, Mr Benson.

— Je ne suis pas visible !

Owen émit un grognement. Sans doute considérait-il qu'après avoir découvert deux cadavres dans la même journée — dont une femme nue dans sa baignoire —, ils ne pouvaient plus être choqués par grand-chose.

— Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous voir maintenant, insista Harry. Il est possible que vous couriez un grand danger.

— Je vais très bien.

— Monsieur Benson, ne nous obligez pas à défoncer votre porte, lança sèchement Owen.

Il y eut un silence, puis ils entendirent des pas traînant approcher. Il y eut le bruit d'un verrou qui tournait vers le haut de la porte, puis un autre plus bas et enfin une clé tourna et permit au battant de s'entrouvrir. Owen et Harry échangèrent un regard. Soit le bonhomme était paranoïaque, soit il avait des objets de valeur chez lui. Etait-ce sa collection d'amulette ?

— C'est à quel sujet ? grommela l'homme.

— Pouvons-nous entrer ? s'enquit Harry.

De mauvaise grâce, leur hôte involontaire s'écarta permettant aux Aurors de pénétrer chez lui. L'endroit n'était pas impeccablement rangé mais la pièce semblait relativement propre et bien meublée. Une porte entrouverte donnait sur une salle de bains.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre demain ? grommela Benson.

— Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de vos amis Gulliver Purkiss et Patricia Dukelow, commença Harry. Nous pensons que vous pourriez être en danger, vous aussi.

L'homme les regarda tour à tour.

— Je n'ai peur de personne.

— Avez-vous une idée pour laquelle quelqu'un s'en prendrait aux membres de la SOCODAMARICO ? demanda Owen.

— Aucune idée, répondit Benson d'un ton catégorique.

Owen regarda autour de lui avant de fixer Benson. L'homme était vêtu d'une sobre robe marron dont la dizaine de boutons étaient soigneusement fermés et d'où dépassaient les pointes d'une paire de chaussures en cuir. Harry comprit que son coéquipier se demandait pourquoi le collectionneur avait prétendu ne pas être visible. Il n'avait matériellement pas eu le temps de s'habiller et il était peu probable qu'il ait une bonne amie cachée dans un coin.

Owen tira posément sa baguette, pour demander au suspect de le laisser prélever sa signature magique ou pratiquer un Omnium Revelio. Il n'en eut pas le temps : d'un geste vif, Benson en fit autant.

— Nous voulons juste faire une vérification, intervint Harry en avançant la main pour lui bloquer le bras.

En réponse, Benson le repoussa avec une telle violence que l'Auror fut projeté sur le sol. Il roula sur lui-même en dégainant à son tour sa baguette, mais il n'était déjà plus en danger. Owen avait stupéfixé Benson et s'avançait pour lui passer des menottes magiques.

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent. Cette enquête touchait sans doute à sa fin. _Avec deux morts de retard_, songea mélancoliquement Harry. Ils firent léviter le corps de Benson sur son lit et après lui avoir pris sa baguette des mains, ils entreprirent de le fouiller au cas où il aurait une arme. Au début ils ne trouvèrent rien de particulier — bourse remplie d'argent, un mouchoir — puis, d'une poche intérieure, Harry sortit un petit objet.

Il le leva pour mieux l'examiner à la lueur des bougies. C'était une amulette de forme ovale et d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, avec des runes dorées gravées dessus. A la couleur et la texture, il reconnut qu'elle était taillée dans du jade. Malgré le caractère commun du matériau, elle était d'une rare beauté. Fasciné, Harry la fit tourner lentement entre ses doigts pour mieux l'admirer.

— Fais voir ! lui exigea abruptement Owen.

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé. Parfois, son coéquipier semblait oublier qui était le chef.

— Occupe-toi de Benson, lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Relève son empreinte.

— Fais voir d'abord, insista son partenaire.

Harry crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il vit Owen lever la sienne et eut la vision de ce qui allait se passer. Tous deux allaient échanger des sorts et le vainqueur pourrait récupérer cette magnifique…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, il fit la seule action qui pouvait leur éviter l'affrontement : il lança l'amulette en direction de la salle de bain attenante dont la porte était entrouverte. L'objet fila droit dans l'autre pièce.

Owen poussa un grognement rauque et parut sur le point de se jeter sur son partenaire, mais il infléchit finalement sa course et se précipita vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'objet de son désir. Rapidement, Harry fit claquer le battant et le scella d'un _Collaporta_. Ensuite, il lança un _Experliamus_ en direction de son coéquipier qui en fut réduit à tambouriner la porte de ses poings.

Constatant l'inefficacité de son action, il se tourna vers Harry, sans doute dans l'intention de reprendre sa baguette de force.

— Calme-toi, lui lança Harry. Cet objet est ensorcelé, sans doute un maléfice de Convoitise. Il ne vaut rien en lui-même, c'est juste un sort. Reprend tes esprits, bon sang !

Durant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, les deux Aurors se contentant de se dévisager, le souffle court. Owen avait le visage dur, pas le moins du monde convaincu par les explications de Harry. Un hurlement les fit sursauter :

— Sales voleurs, rendez-la-moi ! Je vais vous tuer !

Le Stupefix qui avait assommé Benson venait de prendre fin et ce dernier se contorsionnait sur son lit pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Heureusement il était entravé par les menottes magiques et clignait encore des yeux sous l'influence du sortilège qui l'avait abattu.

Les cris semblèrent éveiller Owen et le faire sortir de sa transe. Il lança à Harry un regard horrifié :

— J'étais prêt à te tuer, souffla-t-il.

— Je sais. Moi aussi. Et lui, l'a sans doute fait pour se l'approprier.

Ils considérèrent le cuisinier qui avait enfin réussi à se mettre debout. Harry lui lança un bloque-jambe pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur eux. L'homme s'effondra au pied de son lit tout en continuant à les agonir d'injures et de menaces jusqu'à ce que Harry lui coupe le sifflet avec un Silencio.

— Je pense qu'on peut l'arrêter, jugea Owen. Je relève sa signature ?

— Oui, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Owen s'exécuta et ils retrouvèrent dans l'émanation qui s'éleva au dessus de l'homme le même bleu que celui qui avait signé le sort lancé sur Patricia Dukelow. Cependant, ils notèrent qu'il manquait les éclats orange qui caractérisaient la signature qu'ils avaient relevée.

— C'était peut-être la magie de l'amulette qui a coloré l'empreinte, supposa Owen. Si elle la tenait à la main quand elle a reçu le sort…

— C'est possible, reconnut Harry. En tout cas, on va le ramener au QG pour l'interroger.

— Et… ça ? s'enquit Owen en montrant avec répulsion la porte qui le séparait de l'amulette.

Harry inspira profondément. Il ressentait encore le besoin intense qu'il avait eu de s'approprier l'objet. Il craignait de se retrouver confronté à une telle magie et Owen n'avait pas plus que lui l'expérience nécessaire pour y résister.

— On la laisse là, décida-t-il. Je vais renforcer les sorts de fermeture sur la porte de la salle de bains.

Il lança les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il connaissait puis ils prirent Benson par les épaules pour le faire transplaner au ministère.

**ooOoo**

Ils l'emmenèrent directement dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ils rendirent sa voix à Benson qui avait arrêté de se débattre. Sans doute que son éloignement de l'amulette le rendait moins sensible au sortilège.

— Voulez-vous qu'on appelle un avocat pour vous assister ? commença Harry.

—J'ai besoin de personne, grogna le cuisinier.

— D'accord, fit Harry en notant le refus de son suspect sur un parchemin. C'est vous qui avez tué Gulliver Purkiss et Patricia Dukelow ? attaqua-t-il donc sans attendre.

— Je n'ai tué que Patricia. C'est elle qui a empoisonné Gulliver, affirma le suspect.

Harry et Owen se regardèrent. L'affaire commençait à prendre forme. Si l'amulette transformait tous ceux qui la voyaient en meurtrier, il suffisait de remonter les meurtres pour suivre à rebours le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Patricia Dukelow avait été tuée par Benson après avoir occis Purkiss qui lui-même avait attaqué Ethelbard, qui l'avait obtenu on ne sait comment. _Il faut absolument mettre cet objet hors d'état de nuire_, décida Harry en son for intérieur.

— D'où vient cette amulette ? questionna Owen qui avait dû suivre le même raisonnement et tentait d'avoir davantage de précisions.

— Ethelbard nous l'a montrée mercredi soir, exposa Benton. Il nous a nargués en nous la montrant, fier de lui cet imbécile ! Et ensuite, il a dit qu'il était tard et il s'est levé pour partir. On n'a rien dit, on l'a suivi dehors. Je savais que les autres avaient autant envie que moi de faire disparaître le sourire suffisant d'Ethelbard mais, une fois Patricia et Roper partis, j'ai décidé d'en faire autant avant de céder à la tentation. Mais j'ai vu le regard de Purkiss et, quand vous m'avez annoncé qu'Ethelbard s'était fait tuer, j'ai su que c'était lui.

— Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de nous en parler ? ironisa Owen d'une voix dure.

— Pour que vous récupériez l'amulette ? protesta l'autre. Et puis quoi encore ?

D'une certaine façon, Harry le comprenait : il était hors de question de laisser d'autres personnes admirer… Il se reprit. C'était l'effet du sortilège. Il se concentra pour chasser ce sentiment.

— Et ensuite ? demanda Owen.

— Je suis allé voir Gulliver en fin d'après-midi, avant d'aller travailler. Il était déjà mort et l'amulette n'était plus là, bien sûr. Je me suis demandé qui avait fait le coup. C'était forcément Patricia ou Roper. J'ai toujours trouvé Roper un peu mou, alors je suis allé chez Patricia. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la surprenne et, pour rentrer chez elle, j'ai cassé le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine, à l'arrière de sa maison. Comme elle n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée, je suis monté à l'étage. C'était trop facile. Cette idiote était dans son bain, elle n'avait même pas sa baguette à portée de main. Par contre, elle tenait l'amulette et elle la regardait en gloussant. Je l'ai stupéfixée et elle a glissé d'elle-même dans l'eau. Ensuite, j'ai récupéré l'amulette avec un _Accio_ et je suis rentré chez moi.

— Mordaunt Ethelbard vous a dit où il s'était procuré cet objet ? demanda Harry.

Le cuisinier secoua la tête.

— S'il l'a dit, je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

Les deux Aurors avaient tous les éléments dont ils avaient besoin pour l'envoyer devant le Magenmagot. Ils lui firent signer ses aveux et l'enfermèrent dans une cellule.

— Finalement, je veux bien un avocat, leur dit le prisonnier avant qu'ils ne le laissent.

Il leur donna un nom, et les Aurors appelèrent ce dernier en cheminée. L'homme de loi ne parut pas ravi d'être dérangé aussi tard, mais affirma qu'il se rendait tout de suite au Ministère pour rencontrer son client. Harry et Owen retournèrent ensuite chez Roper. Ce dernier était assis dans sa cuisine, l'air morose. Harry remercia ses collègues qui montaient toujours la garde et les releva de leur faction.

— Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas parlé de l'amulette ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant devant Roper.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier. J'aurais voulu, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je… c'est dur à expliquer. Je crois que j'ai tout fait pour tenter d'oublier cette saleté d'amulette, j'ai senti qu'elle était… dangereuse.

Harry le considéra avec intérêt. Il avait, semble-t-il mieux résisté que les autres à l'influence pernicieuse de l'amulette. Etaient-ce ses attaches familiales qui le rendaient moins sensible à ce genre de sortilège ? Ou tout simplement sa force de caractère ?

— Bon, je vais vous coller une accusation de faux témoignage mais, vu les circonstances, vous devriez vous en tirer à bon compte, lui indiqua Harry.

L'artisan haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était indifférent.

— Et Benson ? Vous l'avez arrêté ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui. Il a avoué avoir tué Miss Dukelow qui elle-même avait tué Mr Purkiss.

Roper grimaça et dit simplement :

— Je pense que je vais me débarrasser de ma collection.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir indiqué à l'ébéniste qu'il serait convoqué ultérieurement au Ministère pour déposer son témoignage, Harry et Owen retournèrent chez Benson pour récupérer la pierre. Ils s'introduisirent dans la chambre du cuisinier et firent une pause devant la porte de la salle d'eau. Harry sortit de sa poche une petite bourse consacrée à la conservation des preuves.

— On y va ? demanda-t-il inutilement à son coéquipier pour se donner du courage.

— On y va, lui répondit fermement ce dernier.

Harry annula les sorts de protection et de fermeture qu'il avait apposés sur la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa doucement le battant. Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien. Son regard glissa sur le carrelage du sol, le tapis de bain, la baignoire sur pied, la cuvette des WC…

A ses côtés, il entendit le halètement d'Owen. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander où se trouvait l'amulette quand il la repéra à son tour, contre le pied du lavabo. De leur propre chef, ses pieds commencèrent à se mouvoir dans cette direction. Dans son élan, il heurta son coéquipier qui poussa un grognement de rage. Serrant les dents pour résister à l'impulsion qui le poussait à envoyer un sort paralysant en direction d'Owen, il dirigea au contraire sa baguette vers l'amulette et fit apparaître un mur de flammes entre eux et l'objet.

La chaleur provoquée par le feu et le reste de sa phobie pour les flammes due à leur combat contre le Feudeymon obligèrent Owen à reculer.

— C'est un sortilège de convoitise, lui rappela Harry en sueur.

Il se força à sortir de la pièce. Au bout d'un instant, son coéquipier en fit autant. Avant de refermer la porte pour isoler l'amulette, Harry envoya un Aguamanti pour ne pas faire flamber toute la maison. L'envie de s'approprier l'objet se fit moins fort quand ce dernier ne fut plus dans leur champ de vision mais ne disparut pas pour autant.

— Nous voilà bien, souffla Owen en s'épongeant le front.

— Bon sang, on ne peut pas le ramener au QG, toute la brigade va s'écharper. Et je te parle pas du procès. T'imagine les juges et l'avocat en train de se battre pour s'approprier cette magnif… cette horreur ?

— Hors de question qu'on la leur montre, grogna Owen.

— Hors de question qu'on la garde pour nous, martela Harry autant pour lui que pour son équipier.

— On fait quoi, alors ? demanda finalement Owen.

— Il faut la détruire, décida Harry.

— C'est une pièce à conviction, rappela son partenaire.

— Qu'on ne peut pas montrer sans déclencher une guerre, compléta Harry. Elle a trop de pouvoir pour qu'on puisse se permettre de la garder. De toute manière on a les aveux du meurtrier et le témoignage de Roper.

— C'est quand même dommage de la détruire, fit Owen d'une voix plaintive. Elle est si belle !

Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, mais cet engouement était bien la preuve qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Owen parut reprendre contrôle sur lui-même et demanda :

— Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

— Mhum, répondit Harry en réfléchissant au problème. Il est évident que l'attraction qu'elle représente devient particulièrement forte quand on a l'objet sous les yeux.

— Ne plus la voir ne résout pas tout, grogna Owen d'un ton douloureux.

— Non, mais nous arrivons à nous contrôler, ce qui est déjà un progrès, commenta Harry. Par contre, je ne vois pas comment la détruire à distance.

— Si on la mettait dans un pentacle ? proposa Owen.

C'était une excellente idée. En fonction du dessin, les pentacles bloquaient la magie dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Ils pourraient donc se protéger, tout en lançant des sorts de destruction sur l'objet. Harry laissa son coéquipier dessiner un pentagramme sur le sol, car ce dernier était meilleur que lui dans cette discipline. Ils avaient décidé de le placer juste devant la salle de bain, pour avoir la possibilité de repousser l'objet et de refermer la porte en cas de problème.

Quand le pentacle fut terminé, Owen recula et Harry rouvrit la salle de bain. Par un sortilège d'attraction, il amena l'amulette dans le dessin protecteur. Il fut soulagé de constater que l'effet de l'objet sur sa volonté était largement atténué et qu'il pouvait envisager de le détruire, alors même qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Owen recula un peu : il était chargé de renvoyer l'amulette dans la salle de bain si Harry semblait avoir une conduite aberrante.

L'Auror commença par des sortilèges simples, qui furent sans effet. L'amulette était protégée par de puissantes défenses. Harry n'en fut pas surpris. Il avait remarqué que la protection attachée aux objets était proportionnelle aux sortilèges qui y étaient dont ils étaient investis. Progressivement, il augmenta la puissance de ses sorts. Mais gêné par l'action de l'amulette qui pour être diminuée n'avait pas complètement disparu et aussi par la fatigue consécutive à cette journée qui s'éternisait — l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer — l'objet restait intact.

Harry comprit l'inanité de ses efforts et abaissa sa baguette. Il ne connaissait pas de sorts ayant davantage de chance de marcher que ceux qu'il avait déjà lancés.

— Peut-être qu'un briseur de sort y arriverait mieux que nous, avança Owen, les yeux rougis par la fatigue.

— On était tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas monter cette chose à quiconque, rappela Harry.

Il regarda l'objet avec rancœur et lança :

— Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! J'ai dit que je la détruirai et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire !

— Et comment ?

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs. Après tout, il avait une certaine expérience en destruction d'objets infestés de magie noire :

— On peut la faire brûler dans un Feudeymon, commença-t-il, ça devrait marcher. Je t'accorde que c'est ensuite un peu difficile à maitriser mais c'est très efficace.

Owen grimaça, visiblement très réticent à utiliser ce genre de magie.

— Le crochet de Basilic, c'est pas mal non plus, continua Harry. J'en connais justement un qui pourrait nous fournir ce qu'il faut. Par contre, comme je ne parle plus fourchelangue et que je n'ai pas le don des langues de Ron, j'ai peur de ne pas accéder à l'endroit où il se trouve.

Harry laissa planer un petit silence avant de conclure :

— Je pense que le plus simple serait de demander à Godric Gryffondor s'il veut bien nous prêter son épée.

Owen mit quelques instants à digérer le discours de Harry, mais c'est d'un ton presque dégagé qu'il s'enquit :

— Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

**ooOoo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils débouchaient de l'âtre du bureau de Brocklehurst à Poudlard après lui avoir passé un bref coup de cheminée pour lui annoncer leur visite.

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda un Brocklehurst en robe de chambre.

Par la fenêtre, les premiers rayons du soleil entraient timidement, éclairant le bureau d'une lumière blanche qui parut agressive aux yeux épuisés de Harry.

— Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous aurions besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor un petit moment, exposa Harry.

— Je pense que vous avez davantage de droits sur elle que l'humble Poufsouffle que je suis, répondit le directeur.

— Je n'en suis pas certain, opposa l'Auror. J'aime à croire que cette épée nous juge à la hauteur de nos actes et de nos motivations, plutôt qu'à la couleur de nos blasons. Ce que vous avez accompli ici pour réconcilier les maisons aurait sans doute emporté l'adhésion de Godric et vous pourriez, tout comme moi, invoquer son aide.

Brocklehurst, visiblement touché par ce jugement, invita du geste son interlocuteur à se servir dans la vitrine où était présentée l'arme. L'Auror ouvrit la porte vitrée et s'empara de l'épée.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, indiqua-t-il à l'épée enchantée.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais aucun des objets ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ne lui ayant jamais fait défaut, il n'eut pas de doute sur le soutien qu'il obtiendrait. Des yeux, il chercha un endroit dégagé pour officier. La place devant la cheminée lui parut convenir. Après réflexion, il fit apparaître une sorte de billot en pierre pour servir de support.

— Professeur Brocklehurst, je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que vous nous laissiez, maintenant, pria Harry. Nous allons manipuler un objet très dangereux et je préfère ne pas vous y exposer.

— Je comprends, fit le directeur même s'il ne pouvait cacher sa déception d'être si cavalièrement mis à l'écart.

Tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule il regagna ce qui devait être ses appartements privés par une petite porte qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

— Tu crois qu'il va regarder par le trou de la serrure, chuchota Owen quand la porte se referma dans le dos du directeur.

— Si c'est le cas, tâche de ne pas lui faire trop mal quand il fondra sur nous, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il jeta un regard aux murs et vit que près de la moitié des tableaux étaient réveillés et les regardaient avec curiosité. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure l'amulette pouvait agir sur eux.

— Bon, inutile de traîner, s'encouragea-t-il lui-même.

De sa poche, il sortit la bourse dans laquelle il avait fait voyager l'amulette. Sur une idée d'Owen, ils avaient redessiné des pentacles sur le cuir, pour protéger son porteur. Grâce à cette technique, Harry avait pu résister à l'envie d'estourbir Owen pour le punir de convoiter la magnifique œuvre d'art.

Quand il la fit glisser de son étui sur le billot, l'amulette étincela à la lueur des flammes. Il recula en serrant le poing sur la garde de l'épée. Il leva la lame mais, au moment d'agir, il fut envahi par le doute. Elle était si belle, n'était-ce pas un crime de la détruire ? Ne serait-il pas heureux de la garder et de pouvoir profiter de ses qualités curatives ?

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention. Il vit que Owen, les traits torturés, tremblait comme s'il luttait contre ses jambes qui voulaient avancer et sa main qui cherchait à tendre vers l'amulette. Il éprouva à son égard une colère glacée et dut lutter contre la pulsion qui lui dictait de le décapiter sans coup férir.

Il serra les dents et, rassemblant toute sa volonté, il se détourna et abattit de toutes ses forces la lame de Gryffondor sur l'enclume improvisée. Il y eut un craquement sec puis l'amulette vola en éclat, projetant des fragments de jade aux alentours. Harry tourna la tête vers son partenaire : ce dernier était tombé à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Précautionneusement, Harry se baissa pour ramasser un des éclats qui avait atterri à ses pieds.

— Tu as encore envie de me trucider ? demanda-t-il.

Owen eut une moue mi-gênée, mi-dégoutée en réaction à son attitude et tenta de dissiper ses sentiments en ironisant :

— Pas davantage que d'habitude.

Avec sa baguette, Harry rassembla soigneusement les morceaux de l'amulette qui se trouvaient autour de lui et les jeta dans le feu. Enfin, il fit disparaître le bloc de pierre qui présentait une large fissure.

Harry allait remettre l'épée en place quand Owen demanda d'une voix presque timide :

— Je peux la tenir ? J'en ai souvent entendu parler.

Harry la lui tendit, la garde en avant. Son ami la prit avec révérence et la leva à la verticale pour en admirer le fil et la poignée incrustée de joyaux.

— De la belle ouvrage, commenta-t-il.

— Travail de gobelin, commenta Harry. Ce sont les meilleurs en orfèvrerie.

Owen lui retendit l'arme mais Harry lui indiqua du geste la vitrine où il l'avait prise. Owen rangea la relique avec des gestes précautionneux. Harry lança un clin d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène :

— Pouvez-vous dire à Monsieur le Directeur que nous avons terminé et que nous souhaitons le saluer avant de partir ?

Son ancien mentor se tourna et frappa plusieurs coups rythmés contre la toile du tableau dans son dos. La porte par laquelle Brocklehurst avait disparu s'ouvrit immédiatement.

— Ce sera sans doute dans les journaux quand notre enquête sera bouclée, répondit Harry à ses questions muettes. Désolé pour le dérangement et merci de votre coopération.

— Ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service, même indirectement, assura gracieusement le directeur. Oh, j'y pense, j'ai pris contact avec Monsieur Thomas pour le portrait du professeur Rogue.

— C'est vrai ? Merci, professeur, je suis très touché par votre geste.

— Vous savez être convainquant, Monsieur le Survivant, sourit le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry lui accorda un sourire fatigué qui se termina par un énorme bâillement.

— Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, fit Harry. Owen, on se retrouve à quatorze heures au QG. Je me charge de prévenir Faucett qu'on a terminé.

— Entendu, fit Owen en baillant à son tour. A plus tard.

Il salua le directeur et plongea dans les flammes. Harry appela son commandant en utilisant la cheminée, remercia une dernière fois Brocklehurst et cria le nom de sa maison dans le conduit.

**ooOoo**

Quand l'Auror émergea dans sa cuisine, Miffy était en train de passer un tablier sur sa petite robe et Trotty mettait l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

— Bonjour, leur dit-il.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Harry, répondirent les créatures. Monsieur Harry veut-il déjeuner ?

Monsieur Harry avait eu l'intention d'aller se coucher immédiatement mais il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler de quand datait son dernier repas et il jugea plus prudent de se remplir l'estomac avant de dormir.

— Oui, je veux bien une bonne tasse de thé et des œufs, accepta-t-il.

Il commençait à attaquer son repas quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

— Tu es enfin rentré ?

Il se tourna pour voir Ginny arriver, bébé Lily dans les bras. La mère portait une robe de chambre légère sur sa chemise de nuit, mais la petite avait été habillée avec une petite robe sorcière et une petite culotte large qui couvrait les langes.

— Les deux femmes de ma vie, commenta Harry.

— Tu as l'air épuisé, mon chéri, découvrit sa femme en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

— Tu déjeunes avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le regardant plus attentivement.

— J'ai eu deux morts supplémentaires sur mon enquête, énuméra-t-il et j'ai dû me colleter avec un objet de magie noire assez coriace. Mais sinon ça va !

— Tu n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça avant le petit-déjeuner, tu sais, plaisanta Ginny.

Il lui sourit à son tour, savourant le bonheur qu'il avait à partager sa vie. Elle avait le don de dissiper ses tensions d'une phrase humoristique tout en faisant comprendre par le ton de sa voix qu'elle prenait ses soucis au sérieux. Sortant du lit, elle était encore échevelée et ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil. Deux semaines après son accouchement, elle n'avait pas complètement retrouvé sa taille de jeune fille et, à l'entendre, elle avait pris quelques kilos après la venue d'Albus. Mais son mari ne s'en souciait guère : entendre sa voix joyeuse, se perdre dans la couleur chocolat de ses yeux, être entouré par sa tendresse suffisait à son bonheur. Que sa taille soit moins marquée et son bassin plus lourd l'indifférait.

Il termina son repas, effleura d'un baiser la tête duveteuse de son bébé puis les lèvres pulpeuses de son épouse et monta enfin se coucher.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**James et Albus** : Vous êtes plusieurs à vous inquiéter de la relation des deux fils de Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire des frères ennemis, mais j'ai quand même trouvé que James n'était pas très sympa avec son petit frère, dans l'épilogue. Donc je montre que ce n'est pas tout rose entre eux, même si la situation va peu à peu s'améliorer.

**L'enquête** : j'ai eu des réponses qui m'ont surprises, d'autres qui m'ont fait éclater de rire, mais vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas être trop loin quand même !

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **_Juste principes et bonnes décisions_**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.  
**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **200 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	19. XIX:Justes principes et bonnes décisions

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XIX : Justes principes et bonnes décisions  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 29 mai au 27 juin 2008

* * *

Harry et Owen se retrouvèrent comme convenu au QG en début d'après-midi et commencèrent par écrire un rapport sur leur affaire. Harry en avait fait un résumé succinct quand il avait eu son commandant par cheminée — ne serait-ce que pour que ce dernier puisse gérer les deux cadavres que Harry et Owen avaient laissés derrière eux — mais il était trop épuisé pour rentrer dans les détails. Ensuite, ils envoyèrent une fiche au juge des Ecrous — une nouvelle fonction qui découlait de la loi qui avait réformé la procédure judiciaire — pour que ce dernier puisse statuer sur l'éventuelle détention d'Adrian Benson en attente de son jugement.

— Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle sort, cette amulette de malheur ! décréta Harry. Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a enchantée ?

— Pour la montrer ensuite à ses amis ? douta Owen. Mhum, ce genre de sortilège serait plutôt conçu pour extorquer beaucoup d'argent à quelqu'un ou semer la discorde dans un groupe. Or aucun d'eux ne m'a paru très riche et la victime semblait apprécier ses petits copains collectionneurs.

— C'est vrai que rien dans les renseignements que nous avons récupérés sur lui ne le prédestine à réaliser un sort de cette puissance, reconnut Harry. Il est donc plus probable qu'il l'ait récupérée telle quelle.

— Mais qui a pu la lui céder ? se demanda Owen. Théoriquement, le précédent propriétaire devait lui aussi avoir des réticences à s'en séparer.

— Il a pu la voler, voire tuer quelqu'un pour la récupérer, supputa Harry.

— Non, ça ne colle pas, opposa Owen. Aucun de ceux qui l'ont vue dans les mains d'une autre personne ne tenait à la montrer. Il a dû la découvrir sans témoin et ne pas comprendre que l'engouement qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'envie. Je pense que le sortilège a juste fait qu'il l'a trouvée magnifique, et il a eu envie d'épater ses copains, sans soupçonner ce que ça allait déclencher. Si on allait demander à Mrs Ethelbard si elle sait quand son mari l'a obtenue ? proposa-t-il.

**ooOoo**

La veuve fut à la fois soulagée de savoir qui avait tué son mari et horrifiée par la raison de son meurtre. Quand elle fut de nouveau en état de leur parler, les enquêteurs indiquèrent leur besoin de savoir comment son époux s'était procuré l'objet en question.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si j'en juge par votre description, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

— Votre mari ne vous a pas indiqué avoir récupéré une amulette particulièrement belle ou précieuse ?

— Non, pas spécialement.

— Il a dû l'acquérir il y a peu de temps, jugea Owen. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait différé de la montrer aux membres de son club. De quand date leur réunion précédente ?

— Un mois à peu près.

— A-t-il acquis beaucoup de pièces dans l'intervalle ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, il a beaucoup travaillé ce mois-ci. Par contre, en avril dernier, il est allé à la grande Brocante de Pré-au-Lard. Il a vendu et acheté des amulettes et il a acheté le meuble dans lequel il range maintenant sa collection.

— Vous a-t-il montré ses acquisitions ?

— Oui, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier.

Le silence retomba pendant que Harry cherchait d'autres pistes à étudier.

— Je sais ! s'écria Owen. Si l'amulette était cachée dans le meuble qu'il a acheté, elle a pu changer de main sans que le maléfice de Convoitise n'entre en jeu. Quant au mari de madame, il a pu ne la découvrir qu'après la réunion du mois d'avril, ce qui explique qu'il ne l'ait montrée qu'en mai à ses amis. Il est alors tombé sous le charme, n'a pas résisté à la tentation de la montrer aux autres et tout s'enchaine.

— Excellente hypothèse, le félicita Harry. Ce genre de meuble a souvent un compartiment secret. Je pense que nous allons procéder à un nouvel examen.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes, à l'aide de sorts de repérage, pour découvrir un tiroir dissimulé. Un fort résidu de magie noire conforta leur supposition.

— Mais d'où venait-elle à l'origine ? interrogea Mrs Ethelbard qui avait suivi leurs déductions avec attention.

— Il faudrait remonter la chaîne des propriétaires pour le savoir, fit Owen. Celui qui a dissimulé l'amulette dedans pour la conserver est sans doute mort ou s'est fait voler le meuble qui a fini par atterrir dans la brocante sans que personne ne se doute de ce qu'il recelait.

— Allez-vous pouvoir désensorceler l'amulette pour qu'elle ne cause plus de mort ? s'inquiéta la veuve.

— Ce n'était pas possible, elle était bardée de sortilèges de protection trop puissants, expliqua Harry. Nous avons dû la détruire.

— Parfait, fit Mrs Ethelbard manifestement soulagée.

Elle ne posa pas de questions sur la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour y parvenir, et Harry se sentit un peu vexé qu'elle fasse si peu cas des obstacles qu'ils avaient eu à surmonter pour mettre fin à la malédiction. Mais, après tout, elle ne connaissait rien à la magie noire. C'était un sujet qui ne s'abordait qu'entre collègues. Justement, il était temps de rentrer et de faire le point sur cette affaire avec leur commandant.

**ooOoo**

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du QG, Faucett les interpella du seuil de son bureau :

— Potter, Harper, au rapport !

Ils entrèrent dans l'antre de Faucett, pour recevoir les compliments qu'ils méritaient :

— Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris, vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? attaqua le commandant à peine la porte refermée.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry après une seconde de saisissement.

— Pourquoi diable avez-vous détruit ce qui constitue la preuve et le mobile du crime ? Même les aspirants savent qu'on doit garder les éléments matériels liés aux infractions jusqu'au procès. Vous avez pris de l'herbe à lutin, ou quoi ?

— Mais, Commandant, balbutia Harry, cette amulette était extrêmement dangereuse. On a failli s'entretuer à cause d'elle, Owen et moi !

— Et les protections contre la magie noire, c'est fait pour les hippogriffes ? contra Faucett.

— On l'a mise dans un pentacle et c'était à peine suffisant, argumenta Owen. On n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de contaminer d'autres personnes.

— On aurait bien trouvé une solution ! répondit Faucett agacé.

— C'était pire qu'un Imperium, insista Harry. Et plus on était en contact avec l'amulette, plus ça devenait difficile.

— Benson a été remis en liberté sur parole il y a une demi-heure, leur apprit Faucett.

— On a ses aveux, rappela Harry. Et il a intérêt à parler de l'amulette pour expliquer son geste et espérer une peine légère.

— Il peut aussi revenir sur ses déclarations et demander quelles preuves vous avez contre lui.

Harry dut admettre que cela se présentait moins bien qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. La signature magique de leur suspect ne correspondait même pas à celle prélevée sur la morte car cette dernière avait été souillée par le sortilège de l'amulette. Des aveux écrits ne faisaient pas autorité et, s'ils étaient ensuite reniés, les juges pouvaient très bien estimer qu'il subsistait un doute sur la culpabilité.

— Et je n'ai pas de coupable pour les meurtres d'Ethelbard ni de Purkiss, ajouta encore le commandant d'une voix mécontente.

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute si leurs meurtriers respectifs se sont fait tuer à leur tour, protesta Owen.

— On n'a pas encore tous les résultats. Dukelow et Benson ont peut-être laissé des traces sur leur scène de meurtre, tenta de positiver Harry.

— Pour le moment, j'ai trois cadavres et un accusé contre lequel on n'a pas grand chose, résuma impitoyablement Faucett. J'espère pour vous que nous trouverons des éléments utiles avant l'audience sinon, on va se faire laminer.

— Quand Benson a-t-il été libéré ? demanda Harry.

— Il y a plus d'une heure.

— On va tenter de faire parler Roper, proposa Harry. Il a vu l'amulette, il pourra être cité par l'accusation.

— Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il vous soutienne, grogna Faucett.

La tête basse, Harry et Owen sortirent du bureau du commandant et descendirent dans l'atrium pour transplaner chez l'artisan du bois.

La femme de ce dernier leur apprit que son mari était parti travailler, et c'est à son atelier qu'ils le trouvèrent, le visage pâle et les yeux cernés.

— Monsieur Roper, pourriez-vous nous accorder une minute ?

— J'ai rien à vous dire, répliqua l'homme d'une voix dure.

— Mais nous aimerions prendre votre déposition à propos de l'amulette que votre ami Mordaunt Ethelbard vous a montrée l'autre soir, insista Harry.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Rien de ce que dirent les Aurors ne put persuader Roper à témoigner.

— Adrian Benson est venu vous voir tout à l'heure ? finit par deviner Harry.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

— On vous convoquera à l'audience, le prévint l'Auror. Et si vous vous en tenez à cette version, ce sera un faux témoignage sous serment.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répéta encore l'artisan.

Les Aurors repartirent la rage au cœur.

— Benson n'a pas mis longtemps à reprendre ses esprits, s'irrita Harry.

— Tu crois qu'il sait qu'on a détruit l'amulette ? s'étonna Owen.

— Je ne vois pas comment il le saurait. Non, je pense que c'est son avocat qui lui a conseillé cette tactique avant d'en savoir davantage sur le dossier.

— Saleté de nouvelle loi ! grogna Owen. Maintenant qu'on n'a plus de témoins ni de mobile à présenter, le commandant va nous sonner les cloches !

— Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question de montrer cette chose à l'audience, rappela Harry.

— Mais notre dossier est foutu ! se désola Owen.

— On n'est pas Aurors pour faire des dossiers mais pour combattre la magie noire, trancha Harry. Je préfère savoir cette saleté détruite qu'avoir un bon point supplémentaire.

— Toi, tu as plein de bons points d'avance ! fit observer Owen sèchement.

— La question est de savoir pourquoi tu es Auror : pour faire carrière ou pour protéger les sorciers contre la magie noire ? répondit calmement Harry.

Il comprenait les sentiments d'Owen mais il avait davantage que lui l'habitude de voir ses actions remises en cause par ceux qui n'avaient pas tous les éléments en main pour juger correctement les faits. Il prenait donc davantage de recul et se satisfaisait d'avoir accompli ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir.

— Et si Benson n'est pas condamné ? s'inquiéta son partenaire.

— Ce n'est pas un homme vraiment dangereux. En tout cas, pas plus que nous, ajouta-t-il en rappelant les envies de meurtre qu'ils avaient ressenties l'un envers l'autre.

— Ça va être la curée, s'inquiéta Owen. Tu as lu les journaux ce matin ? La presse est sur l'affaire et on va passer pour des zozos quand ça se conclura par un non-lieu.

— Sans doute, grimaça Harry. Mais tu sais, ça non plus n'est pas si grave. Les gens oublient et passent à autre chose. S'il y avait eu des morts supplémentaires parce qu'on avait décidé de gagner ce procès à tout prix, ça serait resté sur notre conscience alors qu'un article de presse est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

— Tu vas aller expliquer ça à Faucett ? demanda Owen qui semblait vraiment inquiet des suites de cette affaire.

— A l'occasion. Mais ce qu'il pense n'est pas le plus important. Tu comprends ça au moins ?

— Je comprends que tu es le Survivant et que tu peux te permettre de faire comme ça te chante. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Harry se tourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue et répliqua d'une voix basse mais intense :

— Si je suis encore le Survivant, c'est parce que je m'en suis tenu à ce que je savais être juste, alors même que je n'avais que quinze ans et que tous les journaux me traitaient de menteur. Cette année-là, on m'a envoyé des Détraqueurs pour me mettre hors jeu, le Ministre m'a trainé en justice pour m'expulser du monde magique, il a ensuite dépêché une Inquisitrice à Poudlard pour me faire taire et il a même demandé à des Aurors de m'arrêter en prenant l'AD comme prétexte, mais j'ai pas cédé. Alors effectivement, quand j'ai à choisir entre la sécurité de mes collègues et ma carrière, cela ne présente pas pour moi un dilemme insurmontable. Et ça ne doit pas l'être pour toi non plus !

Owen avait eu un geste de recul et avait pâli sous la diatribe de Harry. Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort, puis songea que s'il avait l'intention de préserver leur amitié, il fallait que certaines choses soit claires. Ses autres amis l'avaient accompagné durant ses combats et savaient à quoi s'en tenir, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son partenaire.

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer puis donna le signal du transplanage pour rentrer au Ministère.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants ne furent pas très agréables pour Harry. Ses relations avec Owen n'étaient pas conflictuelles, mais avaient perdu de leur spontanéité passée. Son partenaire n'avait plus jamais commenté la décision prise à propos de l'amulette et, comme lui, se contentait simplement de limiter les dégâts et baissait la tête sans tenter de se justifier quand Faucett leur parlait sèchement.

Leur commandant était particulièrement ennuyé par la façon dont les journaux évoquaient l'enquête. La presse, en effet, se délectait de cette histoire. Un mystérieux meurtre, suivi de deux autres qui touchaient des membres d'un même club avait déjà de quoi susciter l'intérêt. La présence de Harry Potter sur l'affaire avait fait espérer une résolution rapide. Durant le bouclage de l'enquête et dans l'attente du jugement, les journalistes avaient tenté d'en apprendre davantage, mais en furent pour leur frais. Il était évident qu'ils allaient se ruer le jour du procès et qu'ils seraient au premier rang pour assister à la déroute d'Harry et Owen.

De façon prévisible, l'audience qui se tint trois semaines plus tard ne tourna pas en leur faveur. Leurs enquêtes sur les lieux des crimes étaient parvenues à démontrer que Patricia Dukelow était bien passée chez Gulliver Purkiss et avait bu du thé chez lui. Dans l'autre tasse, on découvrit des restes du poison qui avait tué le brocanteur. Benson, par contre, n'avait laissé aucune trace chez sa victime et les Aurors ne purent fournir aucun élément prouvant que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le Stupefix qui avait entrainé la noyade de la femme dans sa baignoire.

Après une discussion entre Harry et son commandant, il fut décidé de ne pas faire état de la signature magique trouvée sur la victime. En effet, elle ne correspondait pas complètement à celle de son meurtrier, car elle avait été souillée par la magie malsaine de l'amulette. Ils ne voulaient pas affaiblir leur nouveau mode de preuve qui commençait tout juste à être connu du Magenmagot et qui avait emporté leur conviction deux fois déjà dans des affaires précédentes. Par ailleurs, on ne retrouva jamais l'arme qui avait blessé grièvement Mordaunt Ethelbard.

L'avocat de Benson n'avait pas le talent de Bielinski, mais il eut son heure de gloire en mettant le Survivant sur le grill. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Il y avait eu trois crimes dont un seul élucidé et dont l'auteure était morte, ce qui éteignait l'action publique. Les Aurors prétendaient que tous ces meurtres en série avaient été entraînés par un objet ensorcelé dont il ne restait aucune trace. Benson et Roper reconnurent avoir admiré les amulettes de feu leur camarade collectionneur, mais prétendirent qu'aucune d'elles ne sortait du lot ni n'avait déclenché chez eux le désir incontrôlable de la posséder.

Harry fit témoigner le professeur Brocklehurst mais cela ne servit à rien car il n'avait pas ressenti le pouvoir de l'objet, les Aurors ne le lui ayant pas montré. Jamais l'avocat ne remit en cause l'existence de l'amulette dont parlaient les Aurors. Il se borna à soutenir que la nature criminogène de l'amulette n'était qu'une supposition de ces derniers — l'erreur est sorcière, n'est-ce pas, Messieurs les juges.

Ni Harry, ni Owen ne purent apporter de preuve recevable de ce qu'ils avançaient. On ne les accusa jamais de mentir, mais simplement d'avoir commis une erreur d'interprétation, en plus d'avoir échoué à résoudre l'enquête. Ce ne fut pas un moment plaisant, mais Harry prit son mal en patience. Après tout, c'était la conséquence directe du choix qu'il avait fait. C'était un fiasco, il le reconnaissait, mais savoir Benson en liberté ne l'inquiétait pas réellement.

Quelques jours auparavant, cependant, il avait eu un court moment de panique en pensant au procès qui se rapprochait. Ginny, à qui il s'en était ouvert s'était approchée pour l'embrasser et lui avait fait remarquer : "_Tu auras juste à expliquer les raisons qui ont justifié ta décision. Au pire, ils diront que tu t'es trompé. Est-ce si grave ?_" Harry admit qu'il pouvait supporter qu'on mette son jugement en question. Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois.

Il répondit donc sereinement aux questions posées, sans tomber dans les pièges tendus par l'avocat qui tentait de le faire se contredire, amusé par les précautions oratoires auxquelles sont interlocuteur s'astreignait pour ne pas paraître trop agressif envers la célébrité nationale. Owen fut davantage malmené mais réussit également à garder son calme.

Ce fut sans surprise que le procès se solda sur un non-lieu.

Le jugement avait été rendu en fin d'après-midi. Quand les deux Aurors sortirent la tête basse de la salle d'audience, Faucett les intercepta :

— Vous deux, filez chez vous. Défense de répondre à la presse, compris ? Je m'en charge !

Ils avaient obtempéré sans discuter, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans les journaux le lendemain matin. Exceptionnellement, Harry avait regardé les titres que lui avait amenés Trotty à sa demande avant de partir travailler. Le compte rendu de l'affaire n'avait pas été traité de la même manière selon les publications. Si la Gazette n'hésita pas à mettre en une : '_La première défaite du Survivant_', il y eut des plumes pour s'offusquer qu'on n'eut pas cru Harry sur parole. Il était le meilleur spécialiste de magie noire, soutinrent certains articles, et sa parole aurait dû faire foi.

Les réactions parmi les Aurors furent aussi éloquentes. La plupart avaient remarqué la froideur marquée entre Harry et Faucett les semaines qui avaient précédé la comparution et compris que l'enquête s'était mal passée. Mais ce n'est qu'en lisant le compte-rendu du procès dans la presse qu'ils apprirent que Harry et Owen avaient délibérément détruit leur principale preuve.

Harry ne put échapper aux questions de ses collègues ce matin-là :

— Elle était si dangereuse, cette amulette ? demanda Hilliard Hobday lors de la première pause-café.

— Elle a amené quatre amis à s'entretuer, rappela Harry.

— C'est une bonne idée d'avoir pensé à utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor, approuva loyalement Seamus. Vous vous rappelez quand Neville à zigouillé le serpent de Voldemort avec ?

— C'est assez stupide de détruire des preuves, jugea froidement Cyprien Muldoon, coupant court à la tentative de détournement de la conversation.

Harry ne répondit pas ; il se fit juste la réflexion que son collègue hésitait de moins en moins à témoigner de l'inimitié qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Par contre, et c'était nouveau, un certain nombre de ses collègues le jugeaient sévèrement sur cette affaire-là — s'il s'en tenait au nombre de regards qui fuyaient le sien.

D'autres cherchèrent une autre explication pour justifier cette déroute :

— Tout ça, c'est à cause de ces saletés de lois modernes, grogna Christopher Summers. Avant, les juges nous croyaient sur parole quand on expliquait qu'un mec était coupable. Maintenant, il faut des preuves _'recevables'_ — la manière dont il prononça l'adjectif donnait l'impression que c'était une obscénité — et on est obligés de relâcher les assassins !

'_Il manquait plus que ça_', songea Harry en soupirant. Le pire, c'est que Summers était assez sympa dans l'ensemble. Une énième discussion s'engagea entre les Aurors présents sur le sujet, et Harry fit signe à Owen qu'ils écourtaient leur pause et retournaient tout de suite travailler. Docile, son coéquipier le suivit vers leurs tables de travail pour terminer le classement de vieux dossiers dont Faucett les avaient chargés depuis qu'ils avaient clos l'enquête, ce qui constituait, Harry n'en doutait pas, une sorte de punition.

Il observa son partenaire. Conformément à l'attitude qu'il observait maintenant depuis plus de vingt jours, son visage était neutre et il faisait le travail qui lui avait été assigné sans faire de commentaire. Harry décida que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi :

— Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il. Viens, on va dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Owen le considéra avec surprise mais le suivit sans protester à la façon qui avait été la sienne les jours précédents, sans faire mine de remarquer le regard en coin de leurs collègues qui les observaient de loin. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table qui meublait la pièce, et Harry y posa sa tasse de café non terminée.

— Je t'écoute, fit Owen d'un ton incertain en regardant le fond de son mug qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains.

— Je voulais te dire… A propos de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de dire ce que tu penses de tout ça.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit Owen avec précaution.

— Je t'ai dit les raisons de mon choix, explicita Harry, mais tu as le droit de me faire remarquer que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi.

Owen leva brutalement la tête, les pommettes rougies et les yeux durs :

— Je sais que tu me méprises pour ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne suis pas carriériste au point de ne pas comprendre que tu avais entièrement raison. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne veux pas gagner mes galons à n'importe quel prix !

Harry en resta stupéfait :

— Mais… je ne te méprise pas ! C'est ça que tu crois depuis trois semaines ? Je… je suis désolé, j'étais remonté par la volte-face de Roper et je me suis exprimé brutalement, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu ferais passer ton ambition avant nos camarades.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles les deux Aurors examinaient leur relation à la lumière de leur dernier échange puis Owen précisa :

— Je pense vraiment que tu as eu raison. Si je ne fais aucun commentaire à ce sujet c'est que j'estime que je n'ai pas à présenter comme mienne une décision que tu as eu le courage de prendre.

—Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu raison, le contredit Harry.

Il vit les yeux de son partenaire s'écarquiller :

— Hein ? Tu crois qu'on aurait dû ramener l'amulette ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas parce que mes principes sont justes que mes décisions sont bonnes, remarqua Harry. J'ai peut-être mal évalué la situation.

— Mais, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, soutint Owen qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Harry. J'aurais pu aller chercher le commandant et lui demander quoi faire de l'amulette.

Owen le contempla désarçonné :

— Bin alors, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— J'y ai pas pensé, confessa Harry. J'étais fatigué et effrayé par cette magie et j'ai fait au plus simple, sans réfléchir aux conséquences secondaires.

— Donc on aurait dû aller voir Faucett ? insista Owen qui semblait perdu.

— Disons que c'était une option. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé une solution pour la garder sans danger et pour la présenter aux juges hier. Ou bien, il aurait décidé lui-même de la faire disparaître définitivement et ce serait lui qui serait responsable de cette débâcle, exposa Harry.

— Bref, si c'était à refaire, tu irais le voir pour nous éviter ce bourbier, résuma Owen visiblement dégouté à l'idée qu'ils aient raté leur chance de transférer la faute sur un autre.

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion.

— C'est pas sûr, répondit-il finalement.

Owen leva un sourcil :

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que je ne serais pas certain qu'il comprenne à quel point cette saloperie est pernicieuse. Je craindrais qu'il se fasse avoir lui aussi ou qu'il foire ses protections… En fait, ajouta Harry après quelques secondes supplémentaires, j'ai jamais eu l'habitude de déléguer ce genre de décision. J'en discutais avec mes amis, mais c'est toujours moi qui tranchais parce qu'en définitive c'était moi qui devais ensuite me débrouiller de la situation. J'ai fait des erreurs, bien entendu, et même des erreurs très graves qui ont causé la mort de personnes que j'aimais, mais il y a quand même un certain nombre de sujets sur lesquels j'ai bien fait de ne pas céder. J'aurais pu perdre si je n'avais pas suivi mon instinct, conclut-il.

A l'expression d'Owen, il vit qu'il n'était pas utile de préciser quel combat il aurait perdu.

— Je comprends pourquoi Faucett est aussi furax ! réalisa soudain Harry. Il m'en veut d'avoir pris une décision qui lui revenait. Bon sang, j'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un comme moi sous mes ordres ! conclut-il.

— Finalement, c'est moi qui ai la meilleure place, plaisanta Owen.

— En l'occurrence, je t'ai fait plonger avec moi. Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

Owen sourit à Harry pour la première fois depuis trois semaines :

— Quand tu as brisé l'amulette avec l'épée, c'était génial ! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**ooOoo**

Harry se sentait satisfait en rentrant chez lui. Après leur discussion, Owen et lui avaient travaillé dans un silence complice, échangeant des regards chaleureux au dessus de leurs pensums respectifs. Durant leur pause-déjeuner, Owen lui avait confié que lui et Eloïse songeaient à avoir un bébé, et Harry l'avait chaleureusement encouragé en ce sens en lui exposant le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à être père.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall d'entrée après être arrivé par la cheminée de sa cuisine, Ginny sortit du salon pour venir à sa rencontre :

— Tu as de la visite, lui apprit-elle. Padma et Lee.

— Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il spontanément.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans la pièce où ses amis se tenaient. Il remarqua que les deux journalistes n'étaient pas aussi enjoués qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude et il craignit qu'ils ne lui apportent une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Un problème avec le journal ? demanda-t-il après les salutations d'usage.

— Non, ça marche pas trop mal, évacua Lee. On est venus te dire que demain Ink Watermann va sortir un article vachard sur la façon dont tu travailles.

— Bah ! s'exclama Harry. Je lis rarement la Gazette, alors ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi !

Il songea soudain à son commandant qui, lui, allait lire attentivement tout ce qui se rapporterait à sa lamentable affaire et que cela pouvait indirectement lui retomber dessus :

— C'est vraiment méchant ? s'enquit-il.

— Watermann laisse entendre qu'on te laisse faire ce que tu veux au bureau des Aurors alors que tu n'es pas un enquêteur si doué que ça.

— Je me demande comment ma réputation va s'en remettre ! ironisa Harry. D'ailleurs, je vous rassure, mes collègues mettent davantage cet échec sur le dos de la réforme judiciaire que sur le mien. Je ne dis pas que je fais l'unanimité mais, comme dit Hermione, quand tout le monde est d'accord c'est que la liberté d'opinion n'est pas assurée.

Lee et sa femme parurent un peu rassurés.

— Est-ce que mon commandant est mis en cause ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, on laisse entendre qu'il n'a pas le pouvoir de te virer et que tu peux donc agir en toute impunité, avoua Padma.

— Bon y'a des chances qu'il me fasse un peu la gueule, reconnut Harry. Mais comme ça fait trois semaines qu'il me bat froid, ça va pas changer grand-chose. Va falloir que je discute de tout cela avec lui, quand-même, réalisa-t-il. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je me fiche depuis longtemps de ce que disent les journaux.

Padma lui sourit :

— Je précise quand même que tu as des alliés dans la maison. D'après Parvati qui fait partie de ce comité, ta candidature pour le concours du sourire le plus charmeur a été maintenue et tu vas sans doute le remporter pour la huitième fois consécutive. Ça sortira dans Sorcière Hebdo la semaine prochaine.

— Formidable, dit Harry d'une voix morne alors qu'à ses côtés Ginny gloussait.

— Si tu le gagnes encore deux ans, tu battras le record de Gilderoy Lockhart, insista Padma.

— Après ça, il ne me manquera plus rien pour être comblé, fit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

— Tu peux en être fier ! J'ai envoyé un hibou pour toi, et Ginny aussi, affirma la journaliste.

— Quoi ! s'indigna Harry en regardant sa femme avant d'analyser que Padma le faisait marcher.

— J'ai rien envoyé, le calma Ginny. Mais Maman a voté pour toi, comme chaque année, ajouta-t-elle cependant.

— Je suis trahi par ma propre famille, gémit Harry d'une voix sépulcrale.

— Y'a pire que de gagner ce concours, le moqua Lee.

— Sur l'échelle du ridicule ? Je suis certain que non, répliqua Harry.

**ooOoo**

Son premier geste le lendemain, en arrivant au QG, fut d'aller frapper au bureau de son commandant. Faucett était déjà arrivé et lisait la presse du matin.

— Je peux vous parler commandant ? demanda poliment Harry.

— Je pense que c'est indispensable, effectivement, répondit son chef en montrant le journal qu'il tenait à la main.

Harry alla droit au but :

— Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais j'ai entendu parler de l'article de Watermann. Je suis vraiment navré que la façon dont j'ai mené l'affaire Ethelbard ait des répercussions sur la réputation du corps des Aurors et la vôtre.

— Tu veux vraiment ma place ? demanda Faucett.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry.

— C'est ce qui est dans la Gazette de ce matin.

— Faites-voir, fit Harry en tendant la main vers le journal incriminé.

Sans mot son commandant lui passa son exemplaire plié à la bonne page. Harry parcourut la prose de Watermann.

— Ce type commence à me fatiguer, commenta-t-il en reposant le journal sur le bureau. Non, je ne veux pas votre place. Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ?

Visiblement, sa question amusa Faucett :

— Tu pourrais amener toutes les nouveautés que tu as en tête dans nos manières de travailler, suggéra-t-il.

— Je préfère que ce soit vous qui jugiez s'il est bon de les appliquer et qui les annonciez aux autres, assura Harry avec franchise. Et puis… certains pensent que j'en fais déjà trop.

La petite grimace de son commandant lui apprit qu'il partageait son avis sur les sentiments mêlés que leurs collègues avaient envers les innovations défendues par Harry.

— Tu ferais un très bon commandant, affirma cependant Faucett. J'admets que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour éviter les problèmes mais tu as montré à diverses reprises que tu n'es pas du genre à t'arrêter pour si peu quand tu sais que ta cause est juste.

— Sauf que je suis très bien comme je suis, assura Harry. Par contre, je voudrais savoir : est-ce que mon équipier et moi aurons un blâme dans notre dossier suite à cette affaire.

— Tu penses que vous le méritez ou non ? lui retourna Faucett.

Harry écarta les mains pour montrer que la réponse ne pouvait se solder par une affirmation sans nuance :

— Je suis certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision à propos de l'amulette. La décision la plus sûre, en tout cas. J'ai déjà eu à manier des objets aussi maléfiques que celui-là, et mon expérience me pousse à refuser de m'en servir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La seule chose à faire est de les détruire, le plus vite possible, avant que la situation ne nous échappe. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer durant les trois semaines qui ont précédé le procès ? Sommes-nous certains que personne n'aurait pu l'approcher et tomber sous son emprise ?

— Pas de blâme, donc, résuma Faucett.

— Je suppose que j'aurais dû venir vous en parler et en discuter avec vous, admit Harry. C'était à vous de prendre cette décision, et je pense qu'il est normal que vous m'appliquiez une sanction disciplinaire pour vous avoir mis devant le fait accompli.

— Mhum, émit le commandant sans se prononcer.

— Par contre, continua Harry, mon coéquipier n'a rien à se reprocher. Il a obéi à mes ordres, c'est tout.

— Un subordonné doit avertir sa hiérarchie quand son supérieur direct désobéit au règlement, rappela Faucett.

— Pour commencer, il était sous l'influence de l'amulette ce qui n'aidait pas à la réflexion, défendit avec fougue Harry. Ensuite, je pense qu'il vous en aurait référé si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment grave ou dangereux pour autrui. En l'occurrence, je lui ai affirmé que c'était la seule façon de limiter les risques, lesquels s'étaient matérialisés par la découverte de deux cadavres en moins de six heures. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir trahi son devoir professionnel en ne s'opposant pas à moi.

Faucett le contempla pensivement pendant que ses doigts pianotaient les magazines étalés sur son bureau.

— Bon, finit-il par décider. Je te colle un avertissement et je passe l'éponge pour Harper.

— Pas de blâme ? s'étonna Harry.

— Non, comme tu l'as soutenu tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ton appréciation qui doit est remise en cause, mais ta façon de gérer la situation sans m'avertir. Tu sais, il y a du vrai dans cet article, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire. Quand Harry Potter prétend qu'un objet doit être détruit immédiatement à cause de sa dangerosité, même le commandant des Aurors ne remet pas cette affirmation en cause.

— Je peux me tromper, opposa Harry, cependant satisfait que son supérieur lui fasse ainsi confiance.

— A ce sujet, non, je ne le pense pas. Tu as une expérience et des connaissances que je n'aurai jamais, je l'espère du moins. J'en sais davantage sur toi que ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier, reconnut-il en répondant au regard interrogateur de Harry. Oui, Kingsley m'a transmis oralement des informations, pour que je puisse utiliser tes capacités au mieux. Je sais donc que ta connaissance des objets maléfiques est bien supérieure à ce que tu laisses entendre. J'ai davantage de pratique en ce qui concerne le commandement ou l'utilisation des circuits administratifs, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Harry battit des paupières tandis qu'il assimilait la signification du discours de son chef. Ce dernier sourit de le voir abasourdi et le libéra charitablement :

— Tu as encore un ou deux jours de paperasserie qui t'attendent sur ton bureau, Potter. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre tout de suite.

— Bien commandant, balbutia Harry

En regagnant son bureau, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être courant de recevoir autant de compliments juste après s'être vu annoncer l'inscription d'un avertissement dans son dossier.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note** : "_éteindre l'action publique_". En droit l'extinction de l'action publique indique qu'il n'y a plus lieu de poursuivre les coupables d'une infraction. C'est essentiellement quand l'acte est prescrit ou le coupable décédé que l'action publique est éteinte.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Magie, Quidditch et Traditions**.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.  
**

* * *

**Sur fanfictionNet, mode d'emploi** (lien sur mon profil) : **Un nouvel article a été ajouté à mon site**, un mémoire de master effectué sur la fanfiction : _Les fanfictions, un renouvellement du statut d'auteur et des habitudes de lecture_. Dans la partie qui traite des auteurs de fanfiction, il y a une **analyse des résultats du sondage **que certains d'entre vous ont rempli sur la façon dont vous êtes arrivés sur cette fic. N'hésitez pas à venir lire ce texte très intéressant (se rendre sur mon site, descendre sur la page d'accueil jusqu'à la rubrique _'quoi de neuf'_ et cliquer sur le lien qui vous amènera à l'article).

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **202 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	20. XX : Magie, Quidditch et Traditions

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XX : Magie, Quidditch et Traditions  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
**Période couverte par le chapitre** : 28 juin au 28 novembre 2008

* * *

Un petit garçon, Hugo, fit son apparition chez Ron et Hermione le 28 juin 2008. Toute la famille vint accueillir le nouveau venu. Harry trouva Hermione épanouie mais fatiguée. Elle ne s'était pas ménagée ces derniers temps, voulant avancer au maximum ses affaires en cours avant de prendre une pause pour profiter de sa seconde maternité.

Ces derniers mois, elle s'était dépensée sans compter pour trouver sa place dans son nouveau service. Son chef, Sturgis Podmore, l'avait embauchée pour profiter de ses immenses qualités, mais aucun poste précis n'était à pourvoir. La jeune femme avait donc entrepris de créer sa place. Elle avait proposé de compiler les nombreux ouvrages de droit existants ainsi que les archives du Ministère pour créer un codex comprenant toutes les lois applicables et rendre la législation plus claire. C'était du moins le but affiché. Sa détermination secrète était de veiller à ce qu'aucune loi tombée en désuétude mais toujours en vigueur ne puisse être invoquée à l'encontre des enfants de moldu, des loups-garous et autres créatures magiques.

Elle continuait en outre — mais de façon officieuse — à faire campagne pour l'adoption volontaire de la potion Tue-loup améliorée, en vue d'éradiquer autant que faire se peut ce fléau en Angleterre. Dans ce but, elle organisait des rencontres entre les lycanthropes qui prenaient le breuvage salvateur et ceux qui avaient encore des réserves à l'utiliser. Elle avait utilisé les noms et adresses des loups-garous recensés par le Ministère — elle avait recopié le tout avant de changer de service — et leur avait envoyé des invitations à assister à des réunions les concernant.

Elle avait contacté ses premiers orateurs par l'intermédiaire de Drago Malefoy : à sa demande, il avait joint un message qu'elle avait signé aux colis de potion qu'il expédiait par correspondance demandant des volontaires pour témoigner sur leur libération auprès de leurs compagnons d'infortune. Une dizaine d'entre eux avaient accepté de participer à des séances publiques. Elle avait été profondément touchée de constater que l'un de ceux qui s'étaient présentés n'était pas inscrit sur les registres du Ministère. Admettre sa condition à visage découvert était prendre un risque énorme — son refus de s'inscrire était passible d'emprisonnement — mais il avait cependant fait passer le bien-être de ses congénères avant sa propre sécurité. La confiance que cela impliquait à son égard l'avait émue et cela impressionna beaucoup ceux à qui il était venu parler.

Les séances furent fructueuses. Drago lui avait fait savoir par courrier — ils ne se rencontraient jamais pour ne pas prêter le flanc aux calomnies — que les commandes pour ce produit observaient une légères hausse après chaque assemblée, preuve que la promotion préconisée par Hermione portait réellement ses fruits.

Voyant son terme arriver, elle avait passé le relais à un couple de lycanthropes. Ces derniers qui étaient venus à la première réunion parce qu'ils faisaient confiance à Hermione qui les avait aidés à trouver un travail un an auparavant. Ils avaient été convaincus par l'orateur et, après avoir adopté la potion, étaient revenus plusieurs fois en tant que témoins. C'est donc le cœur tranquille qu'elle avait reporté son attention sur sa vie de famille et décidé de s'y consacrer les semaines suivantes.

**ooOoo**

Le mois de juillet débutait quand Hermione sortit de Ste Mangouste avec son cadet. Ginny proposa alors de renouveler l'expérience de l'année précédente ; c'est ainsi que les famille Potters, Weasley-Granger, Weasley-Delacour, Weasley-Johnson ainsi que Teddy et Andromeda s'installèrent au Terrier sous de grandes tentes plantées dans le jardin ou dans les chambres vacantes de la maison.

Ils s'y trouvèrent si bien installés que le campement se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Harry y passa ses deux semaines de vacances. Il en profita pour observer Teddy qui avait bien grandi. C'était un enfant gai, charmeur et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il faisait manifestement la fierté de sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevé avec autant de rigueur que de tendresse. En le voyant rire, grimper aux arbres, s'adonner au dégnomage du jardin, Harry se dit que le petit orphelin avait bien pris sa revanche sur la vie.

Il formait toujours un duo explosif avec Victoire qui avait deux ans de moins que lui. Les deux enfants paraissaient se lancer des défis à longueur de temps ce qui les entrainait dans un certain nombre de situations délicates. On les remarqua ainsi sur le toit du Terrier — une idée de Victoire —, on retrouva un gnome sous la tente des enfants — une idée de Teddy, et ils s'enfermèrent accidentellement dans le grenier où habitait la goule qu'ils s'étaient défiés de visiter. Ils disparurent également pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'on put les retrouver. Ce fut Mr Lovegood, à qui ils étaient allés rendre visite, qui les ramena. Ils furent pour cet exploit sévèrement punis car les voitures moldues qui passaient sur les routes constituaient pour eux un danger non négligeable.

Ils arrivèrent également à s'introduire dans la remise du jardin et à s'envoler tous les deux sur le balai que Percy laissait chez ses parents. L'engin monta brusquement à trois mètres — aucun des deux enfants ne manquait de magie — puis les sécurités se déclenchèrent et le balai flotta sur place à la hauteur atteinte, sans vouloir descendre ni se déplacer. Arthur qui passait par là les récupéra. Les parents concernés, à court d'idées pour punir les contrevenants, chargèrent Percy de régler le problème. Si le châtiment ne fut guère sévère, ils furent très impressionnés car le sérieux de Percy leur en imposait beaucoup et ils le craignaient un peu. Cela les tint tranquille pendant au moins une semaine.

Une autre bande s'était formée, composée de Dominique, cinq ans, Frederik, quatre ans et demi, James et Louis qui en avaient presque trois. Ils se poursuivaient, inventaient des histoires, jouaient aux bavboules, égayaient la maison et le jardin de leurs rires et de leurs voix flutées. Rose et Albus qui n'avaient que deux ans les accompagnaient parfois dans leurs jeux, les observaient souvent en retrait et se contentaient de leur seule société le reste du temps. Il y avait aussi les trois bébés : Roxanne, cinq mois, Lily deux mois et Hugo dont c'était les premières semaines.

Pour les adultes, ce fut une période plaisante. Les parents s'occupaient ensemble des plus petits, les grands s'occupaient pratiquement tous seuls. Les repas et la toilette étaient de grands moments de rires et de jeux. Les adultes se partageaient les corvées, sous les ordres de Molly qui avait pris la direction de l'intendance.

Arthur, qui était toujours à la tête du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques mais avait passé les rênes à son secrétaire pour l'été, passait d'un groupe d'enfants à l'autre avec son bon sourire.

Même Percy, cédant aux abjurations de sa mère, vint passer une semaine sur place. Audrey, à qui Molly avait longuement parlé lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées à la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard, l'accompagna. La jeune femme trouva sa place très vite dans la bruyante tribu et fit savoir qu'elle adorait les enfants, ce qui combla Arthur et Molly mais sembla affoler légèrement son petit ami.

Quand arriva le mois de septembre, ce fut avec regret qu'ils replièrent les tentes et rentrèrent chez eux.

**ooOoo**

A peine trois jours après leur retour, Ron se fit annoncer en cheminée chez les Potter. Albus et James étaient déjà couchés, mais Lily gazouillait dans les bras de son père quand il débarqua dans le salon.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

— Comme tu vois. Et ta petite famille ? lui retourna sa sœur. Vous êtes bien rentrés ?

— Très bien, on trouve juste que notre maison est effroyablement silencieuse. Ça nous manque de ne plus avoir de bruit de fond en continu. Ginny, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

— Ça, c'est gentil, apprécia-t-elle. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne m'avais rien offert pour mon anniversaire ?

— Hein ? Hermione s'en est pas occupée ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je plaisante, Ron, répliqua sa sœur avec un rire dans la voix. Que me vaut cet honneur ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant les mains comme une petite fille impatiente.

— Ce sera le sujet d'un des prochains dossiers d'_Alternatives magiques_, répondit mystérieusement Ron. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait.

Il tendit à sa sœur un petit paquet qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle en sortit une petite boite ovale.

— Un poudrier ? demanda-t-elle étonnée en l'ouvrant.

Elle prenait soin de son apparence mais pas au point de se maquiller tous les jours.

— Ouvre-le, et dis mes prénom et nom, l'enjoignit Ron.

En un éclair, Harry revit le visage de Sirius et les yeux bleus de la famille Dumbledore.

— Ron Weasley, fit Ginny d'une voix perplexe en se regardant dans la glace qui tapissait le fond de la boite.

Un tintement émana de la poche du maître de Guilde qui sortit une boite semblable des plis de sa cape. Il en ouvrit le couvercle et répondit :

— Ron Weasley, j'écoute.

— Oh, s'exclama Ginny pendant que Harry se penchait avec curiosité au dessus de l'épaule de son ami pour voir apparaître sa femme dans la boite que tenait Ron.

— Tu as fait refaire les miroirs magiques de Sirius ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.

— Mieux. J'en ai parlé au Maitre de Guilde des communications et il a accepté de cofinancer la recherche pour développer un objet inspiré de ce que je me rappelais du miroir de Sirius. Comme je voulais te faire une surprise, je suis allé emprunter celui d'Aberforth Dumbledore pour ma démonstration. Mes chercheurs l'ont étudié puis ont retrouvé des indications sur la magie utilisée dans les archives des magazines spécialisés qu'ils ont à leur disposition. Ça a été inventé dans les années soixante mais c'était rare et cher, ce qui explique que cela n'ait pas été généralisé.

— Je ne peux pas en avoir un qui me permette de parler avec mon mari ? demanda Ginny qui s'intéressait davantage au futur qu'au passé.

— Quand Harry aura le sien, tu pourras l'appeler. Ça fait six mois qu'on travaille dessus. On pourra correspondre avec tous ceux qui se sont fait enregistrer par le réseau. Comme quand on connecte une cheminée, sauf que c'est ton empreinte magique qui est mémorisée, pas ta cheminée.

— Empreinte magique, hein, repéra Harry.

— Les originaux ne pouvaient être utilisés qu'entre deux objets reliés, exposa Ron. On a couplé cette idée avec la technique imaginée pour ton bureau, ce qui démultiplie l'utilité de l'objet, confirma Ron.

— Vous avez réinventé le téléphone ! s'amusa Harry.

— On est passé directement au téléphone portable, renchérit son ami qui avait manifestement potassé le sujet avec ses chercheurs.

— C'est fantastique, s'extasia Ginny. Pouvoir se parler sans se mettre à genoux devant la cheminée, ni attendre que ton correspondant soit rentré chez lui.

— Quel bonheur pour les pipelettes ! la taquina son frère.

— Et si on n'est pas visible ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Si je suis dans mon bain, par exemple.

— Il y aura une possibilité de se parler sans activer le miroir, la rassura Ron. Cela dit, tu n'es jamais obligée de répondre.

— Je peux le garder ? demanda sa sœur.

— Oui, mais Il faudra que tu te fasses enregistrer pour pouvoir être appelée, expliqua Ron. Nous sommes en train de régler les derniers détails avec le service des Transports magiques du Ministère. Je te préviendrai quand le réseau sera actif. Harry, si tu as toujours celui de Sirius, je peux demander qu'on l'enchante, si tu veux.

— C'est possible ? se réjouit Harry.

— Oui, il suffit qu'il y ait un miroir d'un certain diamètre. Au début, il faudra acheter un miroir standard, mais d'ici quelques mois, on proposera un service plus personnalisé. Mais comme c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'on en est là, on va faire une exception.

— Tu remercieras pour moi ceux qui vont s'en charger, répondit Harry avec reconnaissance, touché par la sollicitude de son ami.

— Les gens vont se les arracher quand ils comprendront à quoi ça sert, prophétisa Ginny qui regardait avec ravissement le cadeau que lui avait fait son frère.

— On y compte bien, reconnut ce dernier. On espère que cela rentabilisera notre centre de recherches car pour l'instant, on n'est pas encore rentrés dans nos investissements.

— En tout cas, ton centre nous a bien aidés, affirma Harry en pensant aux affaires réglées grâce aux nouvelles techniques.

— T'as montré ça à Lee et Padma ? pensa soudain Ginny en se rappelant de l'allusion au magazine que son frère avait fait en arrivant.

— Pas besoin, Jesper Forskare qui fait la rubrique Nouvelles techniques travaille comme artisan-chercheur et a déjà son papier sous le coude. Il attend juste que je lui donne le feu vert pour donner son article à Lee. Ce sera le cas d'ici une dizaine de jours, après que j'aie envoyé officiellement un communiqué aux autres journaux.

— AlterMag, d'abord ! revendiqua Ginny.

— Non, en tant que maitre de Guilde, je ne dois pas favoriser une publication plutôt qu'une autre, récusa vertueusement Ron. Mais je doute qu'ils envoient immédiatement des reporters pour interroger mes chercheurs, ce qui fait qu'AlterMag sera le premier à sortir le papier, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Oh, c'est dommage pour eux, sourit Ginny en reprenant sa fille des bras de son mari.

**ooOoo**

Effectivement, Alternatives Magiques sortit un dossier sur les miroirs de communication quinze jours plus tard, deux jours après leur mise sur le marché. Parallèlement, les artisans qui les vendaient lancèrent une grande campagne de publicité dont le journal profita.

Intéressés par le nouvel objet mis en vente, des sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas le journal l'achetèrent pour en savoir plus et découvrirent par la même occasion ce que contenait la publication. Les ventes furent multipliées par trois par rapport à la semaine précédente — il fallut refaire une impression — et ses fondateurs reçurent beaucoup de courrier, dont certains étaient des bons de commande pour le prochain numéro. Ils enregistrèrent même leurs premiers abonnements.

Ayant attiré l'attention de la communauté sorcière, la réplique ne se fit pas attendre. La Gazette du sorcier daigna enfin se rendre compte de leur présence et publia quelques articles critiques sur son concurrent laissant entendre que sa ligne éditoriale était sans intérêt et qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien à écrire sur le sujet.

Deux semaines plus tard cependant, le quotidien sorcier changeait de ton. Il attaquait violemment le magazine en prétendant qu'il cherchait à dresser inutilement la société sorcière contre elle même. C'est tout juste si ses rédacteurs n'étaient pas accusés d'opposer les sorciers sang-pur et nés-de-sorciers, rappelant ainsi à l'année des Ténèbres de triste mémoire.

Par ailleurs, les dirigeants de la Gazette se doutèrent que des chroniqueurs aguerris étaient derrière cette initiative et menèrent leur petite enquête. Les noms de Lee et des sœur Patil n'apparaissaient pas dans la publication, mais le directeur de publication avait dû donner sa véritable identité au Ministère pour obtenir le droit d'être mis en vente dans les librairies qui assuraient aussi les fonctions de vendeurs presse. Il ne fut sans doute pas difficile pour les journalistes du quotidien d'identifier leurs concurrents ; Lee, Padma et Parvati furent convoqués par le directeur de la Gazette et apprirent qu'on se passerait d'eux à l'avenir.

Mise au courant, Hermione convoqua toute la rédaction d'Alternatives Magiques chez elle, ainsi que Harry et Ginny en tant que donateurs, pour une réunion de crise. Les plus grands avaient été envoyés chez leurs grands-parents, mais Hugo était dans son berceau et Ginny avait pris Lily avec elle.

Padma parue enchantée de voir les bébés et posa plein de questions pratiques aux deux mères avec un intérêt qui fit soupçonner à Harry une évolution imminente dans la situation familiale du couple qu'elle formait avec Lee. Une fois qu'on se fut extasié sur les plus jeunes participants, on entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Ce n'est pas si grave, assura Lee une fois qu'il eut exposé la situation. Les filles et moi travaillons aussi pour d'autres journaux et pour la radio, nous ne sommes pas à la rue.

— Au pire, on fera des petits boulots pour compléter, renchérit Padma.

— Hannah m'a dit qu'elle pourrait me prendre à mi-temps dans le café de son oncle en tant que serveuse, ajouta Parvati.

— Ce n'est pas une solution à long-terme, se désola Hermione. Qu'on le veuille ou non, la Gazette est une institution dans notre presse et vous allez difficilement rester dans le métier, si elle vous a pris en grippe.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas abandonner l'idée de faire un journal indépendant, répliqua Lee. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur botte un peu les fesses !

— N'était-ce pas l'idée de départ ? s'enquit Justin. Amener une autre voix dans la presse et se poser en concurrent de la Gazette ?

— C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont virés ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'on leur fait peur ?

— Non, je ne pense pas, lui répondit Padma. Nous n'avons pas encore assez de lecteurs pour être réellement un danger avec eux. J'ai fait mon enquête, moi aussi, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était à cause du prix de nos espaces publicitaires.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos espaces ? s'enquit Daisy Hookum.

— Ils sont un tiers moins chers que ceux des autres journaux, expliqua Parvati. Je suppose que les clients l'ont su et ont demandé à la Gazette de baisser les leurs.

— Je croyais qu'on avait décidé des prix bas pour permettre aux petits artisans d'accéder à la publicité, s'étonna Harry. Ce sont plutôt les grosses compagnies qui peuvent s'offrir les services de la Gazette.

— Mais ils ne le savent pas et leurs clients cherchent à en tirer partie, expliqua Padma. Bref, on n'a pas vraiment fait exprès, mais on leur pose de vrais problèmes.

— On ne le regrette pas vraiment non plus, précisa Lee en souriant. On n'a jamais complètement apprécié leur ligne éditoriale, sans compter la façon dont ils ont traité Harry dans le passé… et encore dans le présent.

— Ce n'est pas très important, assura l'intéressé. Ça fait partie de la liberté d'expression chère à Hermione. Tant qu'on ne me jette pas des sorts dans la rue, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi.

— On s'éloigne de notre sujet, recentra Ron. La première question est : est-ce que vous voulez continuer de faire paraître notre journal ?

— Oui ! répondirent simultanément Lee, son épouse et sa belle-sœur.

— Nous aussi, ajoutèrent les autres chroniqueurs.

— Je peux prêter un peu d'argent s'il le faut, proposa Justin. Grâce aux nouvelles lois, les gens font beaucoup plus souvent appel à nous, expliqua-t-il, et mon patron nous a donné une belle augmentation en échange de nos heures supplémentaires.

— Vive Bielinski, fit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Harry.

— De toute façon, il est hors de question d'arrêter alors qu'on commence à se faire connaître et que nos ventes sont en hausse, affirma Lee avec force. Sans compter qu'à nous critiquer comme elle le fait, la Gazette nous fait une excellente publicité. Tous ceux qui sont agacés par leur aversion pour tout ce qui est nouveau sont maintenant au courant que nous existons.

— On a des courriers d'insulte, bien entendu, confirma Parvati, mais aussi des lettres touchantes de sorciers qui disent avoir plein d'idées d'amélioration venant du monde moldu dont ils n'osent pas parler et qui se sentent soutenus par notre initiative. On ne peut pas les laisser tomber.

— Non ! confirmèrent les reporters.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils avaient lancé l'idée, mais c'était désormais l'équipe éditoriale qui prenait les choses en main. La communauté magique avait un nouveau journal.

**ooOoo**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione trouva un nouveau sujet à développer. Ron et elle étaient venus passer le samedi après-midi au square Grimmaurd. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, occupés diversement. Harry potassait un livre de médecine légale et Ron griffonnait sur un parchemin tout en consultant des comptes rendus de réunion de la guilde. Ginny lisait un roman tandis qu'Hermione feuilletait une revue scientifique, son bébé dans un couffin à ses pieds.

— James ! dut intervenir Ginny au bout d'un petit moment. Ton frère a le droit de jouer avec les dragons, lui aussi.

— C'est à moi ! affirma James.

— Vilain ! le jugea Rose.

— Ce sont tes dragons, mais il t'a prêté sa balle tout à l'heure, lui rappela Ginny.

Elle allait sans doute encore développer la nécessité du partage quand sa belle-sœur s'écria :

— Eh bien, en voilà une nouvelle !

— Un scandale sentimental entre deux chercheurs ? ironisa Ron.

— Attends, je relis pour être sûre de bien comprendre ! répondit Hermione comme aspirée par la page qu'elle déchiffrait.

Les autres échangèrent un regard surpris. 'R_echerche et coopération magiques'_ n'était pas une publication propre à faire trépigner ses lecteurs. Une minute plus tard, Hermione reposa sa revue et déclara avec un sourire ravi :

— Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'il est démontré que les Mangemorts racontaient n'importe quoi.

— Heureusement qu'on n'a pas attendu le verdict des savants ! se gaussa Ron.

— Savez-vous ce qu'est la génétique ? demanda Hermione, sans prêter attention à la remarque ironique.

Il n'y avait qu'à Harry que cela évoquait des notions. Il la laissa développer la théorie de la transmission des gènes par l'intermédiaire des chromosomes et les notions de caractère récessif et dominant.

— Je résume, conclut-elle après dix minutes d'explications. Les caractères génétiques sont donc soit dominants, soit récessifs et, dans ce dernier cas, doivent être transmis par les deux parents pour être actifs.

— C'est ça la découverte ? s'enquit Ginny les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

— Non, cela fait deux siècles que c'est connu chez les Moldus et même les sorciers sont au courant. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est une étude sans précédent lancée par un chercheur australien. Il a recueilli des données sur une vaste population pour comprendre comment se transmettait la magie. Et il a notamment démontré que _tous_ les sorciers issus de parents moldus ont des ancêtres sorciers. Raconter qu'ils ont volé la magie de quelqu'un est bien une aberration ! conclut-elle d'un ton féroce.

— On le savait, fit Harry pour l'apaiser.

— Mais là, c'est _prouvé_, insista Hermione.

— Si je comprends bien, résuma Ginny qui était de loin la plus attentive, la sorcellerie est un gène récessif qui réapparaît chez les Moldus quand les deux parents le transmettent.

— Exactement.

— Mais comment ce gène atterrit-il chez les Moldus ? demanda Harry.

— La plupart des sorciers nés-de-Moldus ont des cracmols dans leur arbre généalogique : du côté de leur père _et_ du côté de leur mère. Nous savons que les cracmols vivent et se marient dans le monde moldu. On suppose que les gènes de leurs descendants finissent par se rencontrer au bout de plusieurs générations et un petit sorcier apparaît comme par magie.

— Donc tous les nés-de-Moldus sont des descendants de cracmols.

— Pas tous, tempéra Hermione. Il y a de cas où le gène semble entrer dans la famille de façon plus informelle.

— Pardon ? releva Harry.

— Adultère ou adoption, indiqua Hermione. Dans les filiations, il y a souvent des gènes qui ne devraient pas y être présents.

— Les à-côté, explicita Ron.

— Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose, dit Hermione d'un ton un peu pincé.

— Et les cracmols, pourquoi le sont-ils ? demanda Ginny. Ils ont deux parents sorciers, alors pourquoi le gène ne s'exprime-t-il pas ?

— On ne sait pas. On suppose que quelque chose le bloque, présenté par les deux parents. D'ailleurs on constate que cela arrive presque exclusivement dans les familles de "Sang-pur", sans doute parce que les gènes se mélangent moins. Ce n'est que lorsque le gène rencontre de nouveau un gène sorcier plusieurs générations plus tard, que la magie peut de nouveau s'exprimer.

Ils réfléchirent aux implications de cette explication.

— Et les couples mixtes ? interrogea soudain Harry. Comment font-ils pour avoir des petits sorciers puisque le gène est récessif et qu'il n'est transmis que d'un côté ?

— Quand le parent moldu est porteur d'un gène sorcier non exprimé, cela donne théoriquement une chance sur deux d'avoir un sorcier à l'arrivée. Mais effectivement, on note que cela arrive trop souvent pour que ce soit la seule explication. Là encore, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est un fait avéré : la plupart des enfants issus de couples mixtes sont sorciers.

— Encore un miracle de la magie… fit Ginny relançant la balle des enfants vers Rose.

— Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication plus scientifique qu'on finira bien par trouver, affirma Hermione. Pour le moment, l'étude porte purement sur les caractères exprimés et non sur les gènes. Or les Moldus ont remarqué que certains caractères se trouvent codés sur plusieurs gênes ce qui complexifie le phénomène. C'est sans doute le cas pour la capacité magique.

— En attendant, ça fait beaucoup de choses qu'on ne comprend pas, remarqua Ron.

— C'est vrai, convint sa femme, mais l'étude a montré sur une grande échelle : _petit a_, que tous les sorciers ont des ancêtres sorciers, même si leurs parents directs sont Moldus. _Petit b_, que l'obsession du sang pur finit par créer des cracmols, c'est-à-dire des enfants dont le gène sorcier est non exprimé. Il est donc recommandé de favoriser les mariages mixtes pour renforcer à long terme le sang sorcier.

— C'est une révolution, en effet, évalua Harry.

— Et vous ne savez pas encore le meilleur, continua Hermione. Cette étude a également prouvé que, plus le sang est pur, moins les sorciers sont féconds. Cela explique l'extinction des plus grandes familles sorcières, celles qui refusent d'épouser des Issus-de moldus et des sang-mêlés.

— Les Blacks ont fini par s'éteindre, admit Harry.

— Les Weasley ne se sont pas si mal débrouillé, opposa Ron.

— Ce ne sont que des tendances, pas des généralisations, expliqua Hermione. Sans compter qu'il y a peut-être du sang moldu qui s'est glissé dans les familles réputées pures, sans qu'on le sache.

— Dans cinq minutes, tu vas nous dire que ma famille a été sauvée par les femmes adultères, protesta Ron.

— En tout cas, contre, la famille Serpentard-Gaunt a bel et bien disparu, continua Hermione, évitant sagement de confirmer l'impression de son mari.

— Harry y a un peu aidé, glissa Ginny.

— Je ne pense pas que le dernier représentant avait l'intention de se reproduire, fit remarquer Harry.

— Mais c'est plus sûr d'épouser une née-de-Moldus quand même, résuma Ron. Ça veut donc dire qu'on aura plus d'enfants que Harry et Ginny, se réjouit-il avec un sourire faraud.

— Ne sous-estime pas mes sorts contraceptifs, rétorqua Hermione en se penchant sur le couffin où dormait son fils.

**ooOoo**

Profitant de n'avoir pas encore repris son travail, Hermione écrivit un dossier pour AlterMag sur la source de la sorcellerie. Elle commença par un article qui simplifiait et expliquait le contenu de l'article qu'elle avait trouvé puis en écrivit un autre qui retraçait l'évolution du statut des sorciers nés-de-Moldus dans la société magique britannique du Moyen-âge à l'époque actuelle. Elle concluait en précisant que les dernières lois s'appliquant spécifiquement aux sorciers 'apparemment' spontanés étaient désormais abolies — sans préciser que c'était son œuvre.

Dans un troisième article, elle faisait une étude comparée du statut actuel des sorciers spontanés dans les diverses communautés magiques. On trouvait dans le monde trois grands modèles : les pays où les sorciers issus-de-Moldus étaient traités comme les autres et admis dans les écoles de sorcelleries. Ensuite, il y avait les pays où ces sorciers étaient exclus du système éducatif ou recevaient une éducation moins poussée et se trouvaient relégués aux basses besognes de la communauté. Enfin, il y avait les pays dont le système politique ou religieux moldu avait amené les sorciers à s'exiler. Quand cela avait été possible, ces derniers avaient mis en place des filières propres à récupérer les sorciers spontanés qui naissaient sur ces territoires abandonnés aux Moldus pour leur éviter d'être emprisonnés ou châtiés. C'était cette diaspora qui donnait à l'Angleterre et autres pays d'accueil une population aussi variée dans leurs écoles de sorcellerie.

Hermione ne signa pas ces textes de son nom, mais ils étaient tellement intéressants et bien documentés qu'ils ne manquèrent pas d'être remarqués. Si la Gazette refusa de les citer dans un premier temps, Sorcière-hebdo les évoqua et cela donna une nouvelle audience à AlterMag, à la grande satisfaction de ses rédacteurs et de ses mécènes.

Cela n'en resta pas là. Le résumé qu'en avait fait l'hebdomadaire populaire avait attiré l'attention sur l'un des points soulevés : la propension des familles sang-pur à engendrer des cracmols ou à péricliter, faute d'héritier. Une dizaine de jours après la parution du dossier d'Alternatives Sorcières, une tribune enflammé de la Gazette s'indigna contre ce qui était considéré comme une attaque venimeuse et sans fondement contre le sang sorcier. '_C'est bien la preuve', _signa Ink Watermann_, 'qu'il y a parmi nous des demi-sorciers, honteux de ce qu'ils sont, qui tentent de salir ceux qu'ils ne pourront jamais atteindre'_.

L'argument était tellement énorme qu'il suscita des réactions indignées de lecteurs qui écrivirent à la Gazette pour protester et à AlterMag pour le soutenir. La Gazette en profita pour répéter son argument premier : Alternatives Magiques prenait un malin plaisir à fomenter des conflits entre sorciers et semer la discorde dans la communauté.

Au milieu de cette tourmente de courriers, d'articles les prenant à partie et même d'une bagarre générale au Chaudron Baveur provoquée, selon les témoins, par une discussion enflammées au sujet du sang sorcier, Lee et les sœur Patil restèrent sereins et mesurés. Ils précisèrent leur source, soulignant qu'un chercheur australien avait peu de chance d'avoir passé trois ans sur une étude avec pour but ultime de troubler la communauté sorcière britannique, rapportant certains détails qui avaient été déformés à force d'être répétés, proposant encore et toujours le dialogue et la discussion.

Rendu inquiet par l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient déclenché, Harry passa un coup de cheminée à Lee.

— Vous arrivez à faire face ? demanda-t-il.

— On a du mal à répondre à tous les courriers, mais au moins, on a de quoi remplir le journal, répondit le journaliste avec flegme. Et du monde à qui l'envoyer mercredi prochain.

— J'ai remarqué que vous avez signé de votre vrai nom la semaine dernière, pointa Harry.

— Vu que la Gazette était au courant, nous n'avions plus de raison de nous cacher et leur permettre de dire que nous avions honte de ce que nous écrivions. Sinon, comment trouves-tu le débat ?

— Effrayant, avoua Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de sorciers attachés à défendre la pureté du sang. Je me demande si ce que j'ai fait il y a dix ans a servi à quelque chose.

— Bah, sourit Lee, au moins on les a obligés à sortir du bois. Les gens n'ont pas changé d'opinion en un mois, ils l'expriment, c'est tout.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa Harry. Ecrire un nouvel article ?

— Si tu as un message à faire passer, nos colonnes te sont ouvertes, répondit Lee. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de plonger dans la mêlée. C'est déjà toi qui as fait le boulot la dernière fois, nous sommes prêts à prendre la relève. En tant que journalistes, nous sommes même plus fondés à le faire que toi qui es Auror et supposé être impartial.

— D'accord, je vous laisse gérer, accepta Harry heureux de ne pas avoir à intervenir dans un combat qu'il maîtrisait mal. Mais je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide.

— On le sait. Mais cette fois, c'est à nous de montrer le chemin.

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle relayée par la Gazette fit sensation : un mouvement nommé _Magie, Quidditch et Tradition_ s'était formé et appelait tous les '_vrais sorciers et fiers de l'être_' à les rejoindre pour défendre les traditions sorcières.

'_Refusons de nous laisser envahir par l'insidieuse influence des mœurs dégénérés des Moldus_', appelait son fondateur Caedmon Selwyn dans la Gazette. '_Et pour commencer, opposons-nous à cet afflux d'objets inutiles et pervertis que des irresponsables tentent de nous imposer_.'

— A commencer par la technique d'imprimerie ? bougonna Harry quand il lut le passage chez Ron et Hermione que lui et Ginny étaient passés voir. J'aimerais bien les voir tenter de convaincre les sorciers de renoncer aux miroirs communicants, tiens !

Ce mode de communication s'était imposé à une vitesse prodigieuse, au point de provoquer une rupture de stock, obligeant les artisans qui les fabriquaient à travailler tard dans la soirée et durant tout un dimanche pour faire face à la demande. En moins d'un mois, cet objet nouveau était devenu monnaie courante : on le sortait de sa poche dans les rues sorcières, les bars, les magasins. Au Ministère, Harry avait remarqué que les feuilles de service volantes s'étaient faites plus rares dans les couloirs.

Bien entendu, cela ne s'était pas fait sans quelques récriminations. Certains se vexaient quand leur interlocuteur les interrompait brusquement pour commencer une conversation avec une personne se trouvant Merlin sait où et d'autres trouvaient pénibles d'entendre des conversations privées claironnées sans façon dans les lieux publics. A Poudlard, les miroirs n'étaient tolérés que dans les salles communes et les dortoirs et il fut rappelé que les sorciers mineurs ne pouvaient pas être enregistrés sur le réseau et qu'il était donc inutile aux parents d'en envoyer aux plus jeunes.

— Oh, grand bien leur fasse à ces traditionalistes, ils n'ont qu'à organiser leurs réunions à genoux devant leur cheminée, répondit Ginny avec conviction. S'ils veulent continuer de vivre comme au XIXe siècle, c'est leur problème !

Elle-même profitait pleinement de ce nouvel outil pour appeler ses amies ou ses belles-sœurs sans quitter James et Albus des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas ennuyeux, cette nouvelle association qui veut revenir en arrière ? s'inquiéta Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que nous espérions en fondant notre magazine.

Il craignait s'être une fois de plus fourvoyé en croyant bien faire, comme il l'avait fait en faisant transmettre des informations sur Flamel à Rita Skeeter.

— Les arguments ne sont pas nouveaux, le rassura Hermione. Ils étaient plus ou moins exprimés auparavant et c'est pour ça que nous avons éprouvé le besoin d'offrir une tribune moins partiale que la Gazette et plus désireuse de promouvoir le dialogue que la polémique. Nous allons reprendre leurs arguments et y répondre, pour que tout le monde puisse s'exprimer et les sorciers faire leurs choix.

— C'est formidable de pouvoir apporter des choses à notre communauté, commenta Ginny. Vous trois avez un don pour ça.

— Tu as fais rêver les gens quand tu jouais pour les Harpies, lui fit gentiment remarquer Hermione. Que serait la communauté sorcière sans le Quidditch ?

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? releva Ginny avec humour, sachant qu'Hermione n'appréciait que très modérément l'ambiance électrique et partisane des stades.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends rien au Quidditch, comme se plaisent à affirmer ton frère et ton mari, que je n'en vois pas les apports. Il ne faut pas abuser du pain et des jeux, mais un peu de rêve, ça fait du bien et ça lie une communauté.

Harry remarqua le sourire hésitant de son épouse et se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle quant à son avenir professionnel.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note**** concernant le chapitre précédent** : lusieurs d'entre vous ont vu Harry comme un héros dans le chapitre précédent parce qu'il choisit son devoir sans se soucier des conséquences que cela aura sur sa carrière. Pour moi, c'est juste une personne intègre, comme nous pouvons tous l'être, si nous le désirons. C'est à chacun de nous de choisir de faire ce qui est juste, même si nous en perdons le respect de notre entourage ou avons des problème avec notre hiérarchie.

**Pour ce chapitre** : je sais que le titre vous a induit en erreur, et que vous pensiez retrouver le Quidditch et la famille. A la place, vous avez eu un chapitre de transition plutôt politique. L'idée d'une association se nommant _Magie, Quidditch et Traditions_, prônant les valeurs sorcières, est à mettre au crédit de **Fenice**. Elle l'avait lancé en plaisantant, mais il faut faire très attention à ce qu'on me dit...

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Protéger le monde sorcier**.

(**HIRYUU Tora** je t'ai répondu sur forum ci-dessous, parce que ton compte est paramétré pour refuser les MP !)

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.  
**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **202 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	21. XXI : Protéger le monde sorcier

**LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXI : Protéger le monde sorcier  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 29 novembre au 10 décembre 2008

* * *

Le mois de décembre fut très politisé chez les sorciers cette année-là. Non seulement, les adversaires des nouveautés proposées aux sorciers se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, mais la date de l'élection du ministre de la Magie était prévue trois mois plus tard et un candidat s'était présenté contre Kingsley Shacklebolt : Bertold Higgs.

— C'est qui ? Son nom me dit quelque chose, fit Harry quand ils en parlèrent en famille.

— J'avais un Terence Higgs, à Serpentard dans mon année, fit Percy qui était venu ce dimanche-là avec Audrey.

— C'est son père, intervint Andromeda, il est un peu plus jeune que moi. Il était dans la classe de ma sœur Narcissa.

Harry s'étonna de l'entendre parler de sa sœur. Elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais référence à la famille dont elle était issue.

— Il me semble qu'il était assez proche de Scrimgeour, compléta Arthur.

— Ah, oui, c'est ça, s'exclama Hermione. McLaggen m'en avait parlé quand j'ai été avec lui au club de Slug. Il parait que 'Bertie', le père de McLaggen et Scrimgeour aimaient chasser ensemble.

Machinalement, Harry regarda du côté de Ron pour voir l'effet que lui faisait l'évocation de cette soirée où Hermione était sortie avec son rival au Quidditch pour le faire réagir. Mais ce dernier avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce genre de jalousie. Il ne réagit pas, continuant placidement à faire sauter son fils de six mois sur ses genoux.

— Serpentard et sang-pur, c'est ça ? se fit préciser Ginny.

— Cela résume bien les forces en présence, remarqua âprement Percy

Indépendamment de sa relation avec une Moldue, Percy avait beaucoup à perdre si Kingsley n'était pas reconduit. Il était peu probable qu'il reste à la tête du Département du commerce international magique en cas de changement de Ministre.

La situation était moins préoccupante pour Arthur. Il espérait de toute manière pouvoir s'arrêter de travailler sans trop tarder, pour passer davantage de temps avec ses petits enfants. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses enfants à charge et que sa carrière avait fait un bond, il mettait de l'argent de côté pour ses vieux jours. Il avait été très intéressé par le concept de retraite telle qu'elle existait chez les Moldus. La société sorcière n'avait pas ce genre d'organisation. Les sorciers mettaient de l'argent de côté pendant leur vie active ou étaient financièrement aidés par leurs enfants quand leurs forces commençaient à décliner.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir des descendants généreux et qui n'avaient pu faire les économies nécessaires dépendaient des associations caritatives qui veillaient à ce que tous les sorciers aient de quoi se nourrir et un toit sur la tête. Même quand ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, Molly avait toujours donné des produits de son potager et tricoté des pulls en laine pour plus nécessiteux qu'eux.

Harry savait que Ron et George prévoyaient de vendre des parts de leur société à leurs parents pour que ceux-ci soient ensuite intéressés aux — très bons — bénéfices de leur affaire et reçoivent ainsi une rente sans avoir l'impression que leurs enfants les entretenaient.

— Quelle sera la position d'Alternatives Magiques, demanda Percy à Hermione.

— Neutre. Ils feront la biographie des deux candidats et ils seront tous les deux interviewés, du moins s'ils l'acceptent.

— Enfin, ils ne vont quand même pas défendre le programme de Higgs !

— Mais Percy, AlterMag n'a pas pour vocation à dire aux gens ce qui est bien pour eux ! Ils veulent présenter les deux candidats et leurs programmes avec le plus d'objectivité possible pour que les guildes et les Manitous votent en connaissance de cause.

— Que vont voter les guildes, selon toi, Ron ? s'enquit Ginny.

— La plupart des guildes ont apprécié l'aide apportée par le Ministère ces dernières années, indiqua Ron, même si certains de leurs membres craignent que trop de nouveauté nuise aux entreprises établies. Par contre, un certain nombre de Manitous ont fait savoir qu'ils approuvaient les idées défendues par Magie, Quidditch et Tradition. Leurs votes iront à Higgs de façon majoritaire.

Il y eut des hochements de tête entendus autour de la table. On appelait Manitous des personnalités sorcières élevées à cette dignité par les Ministres successifs. C'était une charge non héréditaire mais qui était octroyée à vie. La moyenne d'âge était donc assez élevée et leur choix allait traditionnellement aux candidats les moins innovants.

— Otez-moi d'un doute, s'écria brusquement Ginny. Lucius Malefoy est-il toujours Manitou ?

— Non, la rassura Percy. Cette distinction lui a été retirée avec sa fortune lors de son procès.

— Et pourquoi personne n'a été nommé Manitou dans la famille, demanda alors Bill. N'avons-nous pas rendu de services à notre communauté ?

— Je pense que notre nomination au Ministère à Percy et à moi y a fait obstruction. Il y avait d'autres personnes à remercier et les places de Manitous doivent rester limitées. Nous avons donc passé notre tour.

— Et Ron l'a regagné en se faisant nommer par la guilde, remarqua Hermione avec satisfaction.

— Exactement, confirma Arthur avec fierté. Comme souvent, revint-t-il à la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé, c'est le vote des présidents de chambre du Magenmagot qui sera le plus imprévisible. Leurs membres sont assez indépendants et il y a davantage de brassages que chez les Manitous.

— Je suppose que tout dépendra de leur opinion sur la nouvelle loi judiciaire, avança Molly.

— Tout à fait, confirma Hermione.

— Alors ! la pressa Ginny. Ils en pensent quoi de cette loi ? Ils doivent l'apprécier, non ?

— C'est vrai qu'ils ont acquis beaucoup d'indépendance par rapport au Ministère, ajouta Harry.

— Certains apprécient, admit Hermione. Mais les avocats aussi ont gagné de l'importance et ils ne sont pas très populaires auprès des juges. Certains trouvent aussi qu'il y a désormais trop de règles de procédures, et s'agacent de devoir motiver leurs jugements.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient voter contre Kingsley ! s'exclama Harry atterré.

— Ils voteront en fonction de leur sensibilité politique, tempéra Hermione. Et ne craint rien, je ferais en sorte que des AlterMag traînent au tribunal pour qu'ils ne fondent pas leur décision sur les articles partiaux de la Gazette.

**ooOoo**

Le quotidien, en effet, se déchainait contre le Ministre sortant et sur les mesures qui avaient été prises durant la décennie passée. Les éditorialistes reparlèrent même de la libération des elfes qui avaient été une des premières mesures prises, après l'abrogation des lois des Ténèbres :

_'Maintenant que le Ministre a constaté qu'il peut nous retirer des droits imprescriptibles depuis des siècles et nous appauvrir de façon arbitraire, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ? Nous prendra-t-il nos manoirs, s'attaquera-t-il aux privilèges que nos familles ont acquis par leurs efforts et leurs sacrifices ? Allons-nous demain devoir céder le pas aux elfes, gobelins et centaures qui semblent plus importants aux yeux du ministre de la Magie que les sorciers eux-mêmes ?'_

L'encouragement donné aux objets d'inspiration moldue fut également attaqué :

_'Sommes-nous incapables de nous contenter de ce qui nous a toujours suffit ? Avons-nous besoin de singer ceux qui sont dépourvus de magie et essaient désespérément de surmonter leur handicap ? De quel droit cherche-t-on à nous imposer un mode de vie inférieur au nôtre ? Avons-nous envie de voir des mendiants dans les rues et nos enfants perdre leurs valeurs ?'_

Le refus d'obliger les loups-garous à se traiter était également violemment critiqué :

_'Que dire de la faiblesse incroyable du Ministère dans l'affaire des loups-garous ? On lui livre enfin un remède efficace et, au lieu de prendre des mesures en vue d'exterminer le fléau une fois pour toutes, il fait passer la liberté de se transformer en bête sanguinaire avant la protection des sorciers.'_

Enfin, c'était la procédure judiciaire qui était mise au pilori :

_'Que dire de cette modification des règles de droit, qui permettent aux criminels de s'en tirer par des pirouettes soi-disant juridiques ? Après avoir privé notre prison de ses gardiens, le gouvernement actuel a tout fait que nous ne puissions plus y envoyer ceux qui présentent un danger pour les autres. C'est à se demander quand commencera-t-on à libérer les Mangemorts que nous avons eu tant de mal à mettre hors d'état de nuire ?'_

Cette dernière diatribe fut particulièrement commentée au QG des Aurors car deux criminels, arrêtés par la police magique, avaient bénéficié d'un non lieu alors que tout le monde était convaincu de leur culpabilité. Les deux jugements, selon l'implacable loi des séries, étaient intervenus dans un laps de temps assez court et les récits de la Gazette, tombant deux semaines consécutives avaient donné l'impression que ce genre d'évènement arrivait souvent.

Une fois de plus, certains des collègues de Harry — toujours les mêmes — en avaient profité pour dire tout le mal qu'ils pensaient des nouvelles lois. Harry s'était bien gardé d'intervenir et avait remercié silencieusement Primrose Dagworth et Michael qui étaient montés au créneau pour défendre l'apport moral des dispositions en vigueur.

**ooOoo**

Au début de la seconde semaine de décembre, Harry et Owen étaient en train de faire des recherches dans de vieux dossiers quand Faucett sortit en courant de son bureau :

— Il y a une émeute Chemin de Traverse, leur apprit-il. Vous deux, ordonna-t-il en désignant Belby et Whitby, vous restez ici, tous les autres avec moi.

Harry grimaça. Il savait que _Magie, Quidditch et Tradition_ avait appelé à manifester pour protester contre les bouleversements apportés à la société sorcière. Si les observateurs que la police magique demandaient du renfort, c'est que les choses avaient mal tourné.

La dizaine d'Aurors qui se trouvait là abandonna ses tâches et suivit le commandant au pas de course vers la sortie. Sur le palier, ils rencontrèrent une escouade de policiers derrière le commandant Watchover. Dédaignant les ascenseurs, ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'Atrium d'où ils pourraient sortir du Ministère.

Quand ils atteignirent l'aire de transplanage, Faucett indiqua :

— Devant Fleury et Bott. Vous suivez Potter !

En règle générale, les Auror travaillaient par équipe de deux ou quatre et transplanaient rarement en groupe. Or se déplacer ainsi à plusieurs pouvait être dangereux car si deux personnes étaient trop proches à l'atterrissage, cela pouvait provoquer des désartibulations. Les policiers magiques, quant à eux, étant régulièrement appelés pour effectuer des opérations de service d'ordre. Ils pratiquaient ainsi beaucoup plus souvent les déplacements par brigade. Ils avaient donc mis au point une technique leur permettant de limiter les incidents à l'arrivée.

Quand des policiers avaient participé à leurs séances d'entrainements deux ans auparavant, ils avaient parlé de leurs méthodes et, à la demande de Harry, avaient montré la façon dont ils s'y prenaient. Depuis, l'exercice avait été intégré à ceux qui étaient régulièrement pratiqués par les Aurors le samedi matin. C'est pour cette raison que Faucett avait demandé à Harry de prendre la tête des opérations.

Ce dernier se dépêcha de se poster sur l'aire et ordonna :

— Formation en V.

Les autres se placèrent derrière lui, se décalant pour ne pas se gêner s'ils devaient envoyer des sorts dès leur arrivée, tout en restant dans le champ de visions de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Harry nota que le délai qu'il leur fallut pour être prêts était tout à fait honorable, mais il dut attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que Faucett — qui ne participait pas aux entrainements — ainsi que deux Aurors — qui ne daignaient pas se joindre à eux le samedi — puissent eux aussi se placer à peu près correctement. Quand il fut certain que tous ses collègues avaient soigneusement repéré leurs positions respectives, Harry leva la main puis l'abaissa, donnant le signal du transplanage.

Quand ils émergèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse, les policiers étaient déjà sur place. Harry regarda autour de lui pour évaluer la situation. A quelques pas de là, juste devant le magasin de Madame Guipure, une cinquantaine de personnes se battaient. Certaines lançaient des sorts, mais d'autres s'empoignaient carrément. Harry remarqua que la plupart des participants avaient leurs vêtements en lambeaux.

Faucett et Watchover s'étaient rapidement rapprochés pour conférer à voix basse. Ils revenaient maintenant vers leurs hommes pour donner des ordres :

— On les encercle vers la gauche, signifia le commandant des Aurors à ses hommes. Ensuite, Entrave et Bloque-jambe.

Tout en obéissant aux instructions en partant au petit trot, Harry estima que les sorts prévus étaient à la mesure de la situation. Normalement, les Aurors utilisaient le Stupefix pour immobiliser leurs adversaires. Mais ce sort avait pour effet d'immobiliser complètement la cible qui très souvent basculait en arrière et atterrissait lourdement sur le sol. En l'occurrence, les manifestants troublaient l'ordre public mais ne semblaient pas très dangereux. Des sorts moins offensifs seraient donc suffisants.

Très vite, les Aurors firent la jonction avec les policiers qui étaient partis vers la droite. Quelques-uns des combattants commencèrent à prendre conscience de l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. L'un d'eux leva sa baguette vers les Aurors, mais trébucha rapidement quand deux sorts l'atteignirent. Les policiers de leur côté fauchèrent deux personnes qui avaient manifesté la velléité de quitter les lieux.

— Impédimenta ! cria Faucett en donnant l'exemple.

Les sortilèges fusèrent de toute part et très rapidement, les belligérants s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Il y eut encore deux tentatives de fuite qui se terminèrent prématurément au pied des policiers.

— On les sépare en fonction de leurs vêtements, indiqua Faucett. Potter, va réquisitionner la salle de Fortârome.

Dans une cacophonie intense due aux protestations hurlées de la foule à terre, Harry observa leurs prisonniers pour comprendre ce que son commandant voulait dire à propos des habits de ces derniers. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait deux sortes de tenues : celles qui étaient scrupuleusement traditionnelles — robes et chapeaux pointus — et celles qui comportaient les accessoires proposées par la mode récente, inspirée par les tenues moldues : ceinture, taille ajustées, robes fendues dévoilant des pantalons. Visiblement, les tenants du Progrès avaient tenté de s'opposer à la manifestation prévue par les Traditionalistes et la situation avait dégénéré.

Obéissant aux ordres reçus, Harry demanda aux quelques clients qui étaient encore chez le marchand de glaces de sortir de la salle mais de rester à proximité : il leur faudrait des témoins pour établir ce qui s'était passé. Sous le regard résigné du propriétaire, Sebastian Fortârome, il déplaça les tables et les chaises avec sa baguette, pour délimiter deux zones de détention.

Ses collègues et les policiers étaient en train de faire léviter les prisonniers vers l'établissement, après leur avoir confisqué leurs baguettes. Malgré les sorts qui les immobilisaient partiellement, les manifestants se démenaient comme des beaux diables et partageaient leur vocifération entre la protestation à l'encontre des forces de l'ordre et les injures envers leurs adversaires politiques qui les côtoyaient durant le chambardement, avant qu'on ne les dispose de part et d'autre de la barricade de fortune que Harry avait érigée. L'Auror se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas se retrouver dans le chemin. Il croisa le regard du capitaine Thruston, avec qui il échangea un sourire nerveux.

Des tables et des chaises furent placées près de la sortie, destinées à l'interrogatoire des contrevenants.

— On se charge des progressistes, la police prend les autres, indiqua Faucett à ses hommes après avoir discuté avec Watchover. On les interroge, on leur rend leur baguette après avoir appliqué un Prior incantatum et on les laisse partir.

— On les relâche ? s'étonna Muldoon.

— Ils gueulent comme des trolls, mais on n'a rien de plus grave que des nez cassés, fit remarquer son commandant. Rien qui ne justifie une détention. Ils comparaitront libres devant le Magenmagot.

Muldoon grommela dans sa barbe puis prit place à une des tables avec son coéquipier. Harry fut chargé de prendre en charge cinq de ses collègues avec pour mission de trouver des témoins qui n'avaient pas participé à la bagarre et tenter d'établir la chronologie des évènements.

Il y eut diverses versions, mais il semblait que des progressistes étaient venus en nombre pour tenter de dissuader les traditionalistes de s'en tenir à leur programme. La discussion avait rapidement tourné à l'échange d'insultes, puis des sorts mineurs avaient été jetés de part et d'autre, et enfin des empoignades leur avaient succédé dans le but de mettre à mal les vêtements du clan opposé, symbole de leur engagement politique.

Un récit de l'incident s'étala à la Une de la Gazette, le lendemain matin. Les violences verbales et physiques dont les manifestants avaient fait preuve étaient abondamment décrites, donnant l'impression qu'on était une fois de plus au bord de la guerre civile.

Hermione passa d'ailleurs voir Harry et Ginny dans la soirée pour en parler avec ses amis.

— Ce fichu article est vraiment excessif, bougonna Harry.

— Il y a quand même eu deux nez cassés, une épaule démise et deux ou trois sortilèges désagréables qui ont requis les soins des médicomages, fit remarquer Hermione qui avait eu en main les rapports officiels remis à son chef de département.

— Est-ce indispensable de présenter notre pays à feu et à sang et laisser entendre que les nouveautés entrainent nécessairement des désordres ?

— Ce n'est pas dit aussi clairement, le corrigea Hermione. Tu aurais préféré qu'ils n'en parlent pas ?

— Ça risque de donner des idées aux autres, non ?

— Mais enfin, Harry, un quotidien d'information comme la Gazette ne peut pas passer sous silence ce genre d'évènement. Ce serait de la désinformation.

— C'est mauvais pour Kingsley, ce type de réaction, non ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Au bout de dix ans de pouvoir, c'est plutôt normal que les sorciers fassent le bilan politique de son action et en discutent, tenta de positiver Hermione.

— Ils n'en ont pas tellement discuté, rétorqua Harry. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'injurier. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout le monde de son côté quand on veut changer les habitudes, mais j'ai entendu des menaces qui dépassaient vraiment la simple expression de ses opinions.

— C'est pour cette raison que nous avons fondé AlterMag. Pour montrer qu'on peut en parler sans s'écharper, leur rappela Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé hier montre à quel point nous avons besoin d'un espace d'expression neutre et raisonnable.

— Il va y avoir un article sur cet incident dans le prochain numéro ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— C'est un magazine qui peut se permettre de se focaliser sur l'analyse et non sur les faits, rappela Hermione. Je pense qu'ils vont tenter de donner une fois de plus la parole aux deux partis en présence et tenter de comprendre comment les choses ont pu se dégrader à ce point.

— Je doute que les abrutis qu'on a arrêté hier sachent lire, bougonna Harry très contrarié par la façon dont la situation s'était envenimées.

— Ils ne représentent que cinquante personnes, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que lisent les autres.

— Mais pourquoi les choses se sont passé ainsi, insista Ginny. Ceux qui sont opposés à Magie et Tradition croient vraiment qu'en les attaquant, ils vont les faire changer d'avis ?

— C'est plus compliqué. Ceux qui sont pour la modernité sont pour la plupart issus de familles complètement ou à moitié moldues. C'est parce qu'ils ont une idée de la façon dont cela se passe en dehors du monde sorcier qu'ils ont moins peur de l'inconnu. Or ce sont eux qui ont le plus souffert durant la guerre et de façon consciente ou non, ils associent les conservateurs aux sangs-purs qui ont beaucoup moins pâti des actions des Mangemorts. C'est une sorte de revanche a posteriori.

— Mais je croyais que tout était réglé, s'étonna Harry. Ce n'était pas le but de la commémoration, de montrer que nous somme à nouveau une nation unie ?

— Certaines blessures mettent du temps à cicatriser, soupira Hermione. Les cérémonies de réconciliation aident à affirmer la volonté de rapprochement, mais cela ne peut pas tout résoudre et les rancunes peuvent réapparaitre sous d'autres formes.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel les amis se désolèrent de cet état de fait.

— Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas accuser Bertold Higgs d'avoir soutenu les Mangemorts, tenta de se rassurer Harry.

En effet, la Gazette et divers magazines, dont AlterMag, avaient fouillé dans le passé de l'adversaire de Kingsley pour le présenter à la population. Comme de juste dans cette période qui suivait la guerre, le candidat devait présenter des états de service honorables dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Higgs, bien que sang-pur, avait aidé les sorciers de son hameau poursuivis par le gouvernement des Ténèbres à se cacher aux alentours et avait organisé leur ravitaillement. Il était même allé plaider auprès de Dolores Ombrage la cause d'un de ses voisins qui avaient été arrêté du fait de son origine non sorcière. Son sang l'avait préservé des foudres de la terrible directrice de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, mais le risque encouru n'était pas nul et il y avait ainsi gagné un ordre de Merlin.

Cet acte l'exonérait de toute suspicion de racisme envers les sorciers qui n'étaient pas sang-pur. Cependant, il rejetait toute évolution dans la vie sorcière et refusait de considérer comme des égales les créatures magiques pensantes.

Il possédait une volière qui dressait les hiboux postaux. Il avait donc vu d'un œil désapprobateur arriver les miroirs communicants. De ce fait, il trouvait écho auprès des petits artisans qui craignaient que leur activité traditionnelle ne pâtisse des nouveautés introduites sur le marché. Fort de cette mouvance, il s'était présenté l'année précédente pour le poste de maitre de la Guide des Eleveurs et Equarisseurs à laquelle il appartenait. Il avait été battu mais le score avait été assez serré pour que le Maitre élu, Laurentia Fletwok, doive prendre en compte l'opinion de ceux qui n'avaient pas voté pour elle.

C'était donc un candidat sérieux, dont le discours mesuré était susceptible de convaincre ceux qui n'avaient pas d'opinion tranchée.

— D'un côté, je suis contente que ses prises de position passées éloignent le débat des sujets qui fâchent, commenta Hermione. Par contre, cela en fait un concurrent redoutable contre Kingsley.

**ooOoo**

Conformément à la ligne éditoriale rappelée par Hermione, Alternatives Magiques s'efforçait de présenter les deux candidats avec impartialité.

Le magazine consacra tout un dossier pour présenter Bertold Higgs, qui avait accepté de bonne grâce de répondre à Lee qui l'interrogea sur son programme :

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Tous les sorciers, quelle que soit leur origine, doivent être accueillis dans notre communauté. Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions renoncer à notre identité pour adopter celle des nouveaux arrivants. La nature les a fait sorciers, qu'ils l'assument et adoptent les usages qui vont avec. Nous ne tentons pas d'imposer notre manière de vivre aux non-sorciers, il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'ils nous envahissent avec la leur._

**_AlterMag : Il y a toujours eu des emprunts faits aux Moldus dans nos coutumes et production magiques. Le Poudlard Express, les voitures du ministère, le Magicobus, par exemple. Sans compter les tuyauteries des maisons qui nous évitent de transporter magiquement des seaux d'eau, l'écriture à la plume et bien d'autres choses encore._**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Ces emprunts comme vous les appelez sont beaucoup plus limités que vous le laissez entendre. Nos prédécesseurs ont agi avec prudence et modération. Nous sommes loin du raz-de-marée que nous avons connu ces dernières années et que le Ministre Shacklebolt a l'intention d'intensifier s'il reste au pouvoir. A-t-il veillé à ce que les guildes mesurent les conséquences des produits qu'elles mettaient en vente ? Non. A-t-il eu une réflexion sur les bouleversements que nos nouvelles habitudes allaient entraîner ? Pas davantage. Quand je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne reconnais plus rien. Je suis entouré de vêtements impudiques et de couleurs criardes, et les personnes que je connais ne me saluent plus, trop occupées à regarder leurs miroirs._

**_AlterMag : Vous pensez donc que ce qui vient des Moldus est mauvais pour nous._**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : La nouveauté non contrôlée n'est pas toujours appréciable. Ce que je reproche au Ministre Shacklebolt, c'est de penser que le Progrès est bon en lui-même, alors que ce n'est pas toujours vrai. C'est à lui de montrer la bonne direction, et il ne le fait pas._

**_AlterMag : Pensez-vous avoir les qualifications pour le faire ?_**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Je sais que certains tentent de faire honte aux Sang-purs parce qu'ils n'ont pas souffert autant que d'autres pendant la guerre. Les lois promulguées par le gouvernement des Ténèbres ont été catastrophiques, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier que ce sont les vieilles familles qui ont façonné le monde sorcier et qui l'ont protégé des Moldus durant les siècles où ils connaissaient notre existence et tentaient de nous annihiler. Ce sont ces famille qui ont créé les lieux sorciers, fait vivre Poudlard pour former nos jeunes, ont mis en place les repousse-moldus qui nous permettent aujourd'hui de vivre tranquilles. Durant tous ces siècles, ce ne sont pas des droits que les familles ont revendiqués, mais plutôt des devoirs. Ces valeurs nous sont transmises encore de nos jours, avec le désir de protéger le monde sorcier et de le préserver de ses dérives._

**_AlterMag : Personne n'ignore ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre, monsieur Higgs, mais pensez-vous qu'on puisse prétendre que, durant les trois dernières décennies, les familles sang-pur sont parvenues à maintenir le monde sorcier sur le bon chemin ?_**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Vous avez sans doute lu le livre de ce journaliste qui a enquêté sur celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Vous n'ignorez donc pas qu'il était de sang-mêlé et ce n'est donc pas un sang-pur qui nous a entraînés dans ces deux guerres fratricides. Il est vrai cependant que trop de vieilles familles sorcières ont été séduites par ce qu'il leur promettait. Mais beaucoup d'autres ont refusé de le suivre, et il a même dû inventer un terme pour qualifier tous ceux qui se sont opposés à ses appels : 'les traitres à leur sang'. Il y a eu assez de 'traitres' pour l'empêcher de prendre facilement le pouvoir lors de la première guerre, et d'autres ont combattu à Poudlard pour mettre fin à la seconde._

**_AlterMag : Etiez-vous présent à la manifestation qui a été organisée la semaine dernière sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Evidemment. J'étais donc aux premières loges pour voir ces farouches opposants nous attaquer sans sommation. Je trouve regrettable que certains sorciers tentent d'empêcher les autres de s'exprimer. En agissant ainsi, ceux qui défendent le changement sans mesure non seulement ne font taire personne, mais ils révèlent leur intransigeance et leur mépris des autres. Je pense que les sorciers sauront en tirer les conséquences._

**_AlterMag : Et quelle est votre vision pour l'avenir, maintenant que la guerre est derrière nous et que tous les sorciers sont les bienvenus quelle que soit leur origine ?_**

**_B. Higgs_**_ : Pour commencer, je voudrais rappeler que les sorciers ont leur culture et leurs valeurs et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de copier qui que ce soit pour organiser leur société. Inutile d'aller chercher ailleurs des lois qui ont fait sortir deux coupables de prison le mois dernier. Inutile de se déguiser pour imiter des vêtements ridicules et inconfortables. Inutile de laisser les créatures magiques croire qu'elles peuvent avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers alors qu'elles sont incapables de subvenir elles-mêmes à leurs besoins. Je veux restaurer la fierté d'être sorcier, garantir la sécurité de tous et assurer à chaque sorcier la place qui lui revient de droit._

**ooOoo**

Le soir où parut l'article, Harry rentra chez lui assez démoralisé. Il avait trouvé le discours de leur adversaire mesuré et crédible. Le terme de '_place qui lui revient de droit_' cependant le rendait mal à l'aise. On reprend rarement une place sans en chasser une autre personne et, d'après Hermione, si l'homme était sans préjugés sur les sorciers de sang-mêlé, les autres créatures magiques, loups-garous compris, devait selon lui se contenter d'une place subalterne.

Malheureusement, ainsi qu'il l'avait souligné en parlant des assaillants de ceux qui avaient voulu manifester en sa faveur, il y avait du côté de Kingsley des extrémistes dont l'intransigeance était un handicap pour ceux de leur camp.

Leur procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais, au vu des témoignages relevés le jour de l'incident, l'issue en était évidente : tous les partisans de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition seraient relaxés car ils n'avaient fait que répondre à la provocation, tandis que leurs agresseurs seraient condamnés à une amende.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon et que son fils aîné lui sauta dans les bras en criant de ravissement, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. James allait maintenant sur ses quatre ans et était désormais capable de tenir une conversation variée. Il racontait chaque soir à son père les évènements marquants de sa journée, au grand dam de Ginny qui tentait de le faire parler, sans succès, quand elle allait le chercher à l'école.

Albus avait presque trois ans et, s'il n'était pas aussi volubile que James, il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Si l'ainé était toujours très attentif à marquer sa place auprès de ses parents, les deux garçons avaient assez d'intérêts communs pour arriver à jouer ensemble.

De l'avis de Harry, le jardin d'enfant où James passait désormais cinq matinées par semaine lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Non seulement cela lui permettait de s'ébattre dans un grand espace, mais il s'était rendu compte que certaines règles que peinaient à lui inculquer ses parents étaient également de mise dans d'autres endroits et il acceptait mieux de les respecter.

Il s'était considérablement assagi et son énergie avait été canalisée par les activités qu'il avait apprises en classe. Il allait même jusqu'à les enseigner à son petit frère, ce qui avait bien amélioré les rapports entre les deux enfants. Il restait cependant incapable de marcher. On le voyait sauter, danser, courir mais jamais avancer tranquillement.

Après l'école, il était tellement content de retrouver sa famille après plusieurs heures de séparation, qu'il avait tendance à se montrer plus accommodant qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était pour Ginny une bouffée d'air frais après les deux ans où l'enfant lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Même si Lily à six mois demandait encore beaucoup d'attention, c'était un bébé calme qui passait beaucoup de temps à babiller toute seule, sans avoir nécessairement besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Albus aussi semblait savoir s'occuper tranquillement, sans qu'on sache si c'était dans son caractère, ou s'il avait dû s'y résoudre à cause de la place prise par son frère durant ses deux premières années.

Une fois les enfants au lit, Harry voulut aborder avec son épouse le sujet de l'entretien de Higgs par AlterMag. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— James est tombé dans l'escalier juste avant de dîner, annonça-t-elle d'un ton excité. Devine ce qui s'est passé !

L'air réjoui de son épouse le mit sur la voie :

— Il a fait de la magie spontanée ?

— Exactement ! Il a fait un vol plané et il a atterri en douceur sur le sol.

— C'est merveilleux !

Il enlaça Ginny, le cœur empli de joie. Dans les yeux de sa femme, il vit l'exaltation que lui-même ressentait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de raison particulière de s'en faire, c'était toujours rassurant pour les parents sorciers de voir leur enfant faire sa première démonstration de magie. Cela leur apportait la certitude qu'il irait à Poudlard et aurait sa place dans la communauté sorcière. Harry savait que si l'un de ses enfants se révélait cracmol, il l'aimerait tout autant et trouverait sans doute une solution pour qu'il s'épanouisse malgré ce manque mais, comme tous les sorciers, il désirait ardemment que son enfant puisse faire de la magie.

Il eut une pensée émue pour ce pauvre Neville qu'on avait fait tomber par la fenêtre pour l'obliger à dévoiler son don. En ce domaine, le caractère casse-cou de James était un avantage. Il s'était dépêché de rassurer ses parents sans que ces derniers n'aient à se creuser la tête pour mettre en place des conditions propices pour qu'il montre ce qu'il savait faire.

Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note** : Certains d'entre vous trouvent dommage que j'ai intégré les téléphones portables et la génétique dans le monde sorcier. Je précise que je ne suis pas la première. La notion des miroir vient de celui de Sirius (tome 5 et 7) et le gène sorcier a fait l'objet d'un article sur le site de JK Rowling. Pour ceux qui le craignent, on est encore loin des tests prénatals ou des manipulations génétiques. L'étude que j'ai exposée est une simple enquête sur les gènes exprimés, sans analyse ADN.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Les prochaines décennies**.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.  
**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **202 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à votre tour, à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	22. XXII : Les prochaines décennies

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXII : Les prochaines décennies  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
Période couverte par le chapitre** : 21 au 31 décembre 2008

* * *

— Une affaire pour vous, leur indiqua Faucett un matin en tendant à Harry un ordre de mission et un rapport avant de continuer sa distribution.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en prenant connaissance du rapport de l'équipe de nuit.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Owen.

— Le manoir Goyle a brûlé cette nuit.

Harry n'avait pas revu Gregory Goyle depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé avec Malefoy du Feudeymon allumé par Vincent Crabbe. L'idée de retomber sur lui n'était pas très plaisante.

— Criminel, l'incendie ? s'enquit son coéquipier

— Difficile à déterminer pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Ce nom évoque les Mangemorts, jugea froidement Owen.

— Mais tout le monde sait que Goyle père a été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité, objecta Harry. Cela ne peut pas être la raison d'une attaque vu que seuls sa femme et son fils étaient dans la maison.

— Et tous ceux qui étaient à Poudlard pendant l'année des Ténèbres se rappellent que Goyle junior a lancé des Doloris chaque fois que les Carrows avaient besoin qu'on exécute leurs basses œuvres, rappela Owen. Malheureusement, le Magenmagot a pris en compte que c'était sur l'ordre des profs et il a pu sortir d'Azkaban, précisa-t-il d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'approuvait pas la mansuétude dont avaient bénéficié les élèves qui avaient collaboré avec les envoyés de Voldemort.

— Ça fait dix ans, le raisonna Harry. Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un aurait attendu aussi longtemps ?

— Je ne connais pas Mrs Goyle, mais Gregory n'est ni très gentil ni très malin, établit Owen. Il est du genre à offenser mortellement quelqu'un sans même s'en apercevoir. Ont-ils été blessés ?

— Mrs Goyle a été méchamment intoxiquée mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger, lut Harry sur le rapport. Gregory a subi une désartibulation assez grave après avoir transplané en catastrophe.

— Qui a fait les premières constatations ?

— C'est Angelina et Wellbeloved qui étaient de garde cette nuit, indiqua Harry en lisant le rapport. Alertés par Ste Mangouste, ils ont commencé par éteindre l'incendie et rechercher des indices pour en déterminer les causes, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas évident, sur ce genre de sinistre. Ensuite, ils ont voulu interroger les victimes mais ça n'a pas été possible car ils étaient encore en train d'être soignés. Faucett a dû préférer qu'ils aillent se coucher plutôt qu'attendre des heures après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

— Du coup, il nous a refilé le bébé, soupira Owen. Bon, je suppose qu'on doit commencer par Ste Mangouste.

**ooOoo**

Mrs Goyle n'était pas une belle femme. Ni laide d'ailleurs. Elle était sans grâce, comme fanée. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé passèrent sur Harry sans laisser paraître le moindre intérêt. Harry ne put déterminer si c'était une façon subtile de l'insulter en refusant de le reconnaître comme une célébrité ou s'il la laissait réellement indifférente.

Elle se fixa davantage sur Owen et déclara d'une voix monocorde quand il se présenta "Oui… je connais votre famille", ce qui ne sembla pas enchanter le partenaire du Survivant.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas d'ennemis. "Nous vivons très isolés depuis…" elle laissa la phrase interrompue. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement de son mari sans doute.

— De quoi vivez-vous ? demanda Harry qui savait que les biens des familles de Mangemorts reconnus avaient été confisqués par les Ministère et avaient servi à dédommager les familles qui avaient perdu leur maison ou leur soutien de famille.

— Gregory travaille. C'est un bon garçon.

Harry grimaça en entendant ces mots qui auraient pu être énoncés par Molly. Oui, même dans les familles de Mangemorts, on aimait ses parents, ses enfants et son hibou. C'était d'ailleurs une chose que Voldemort n'avait jamais comprise, et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était aliéné certains de ses fidèles. Les moins dingues, du moins.

Gregory Goyle était encore entouré de nombreux bandages, y compris sur le visage. Sa désartibulation avait été sévère et la senteur de l'essence de dictame flottait autour de lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur Harry, et il tenta de se mouvoir, mais il était entravé par les pansements. Harry se demanda si ce mouvement spontané était davantage pour fuir ou pour attaquer. Les présentations furent inutiles, les trois hommes ayant fréquenté Poudlard au même moment. Harry rentra donc directement dans le vif du sujet.

Les Aurors eurent du mal à comprendre les réponses données. Pour commencer, l'accidenté ne paraissait pas plus vif qu'autrefois. Ensuite, les bandelettes qui passaient sous son menton n'aidaient pas son élocution. Il ne rajouta pas grand-chose à ce qu'avait déjà révélé sa mère. Il dormait quand le feu avait pris et n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste de l'incendiaire. Quand la fumée l'avait réveillé, il s'était précipité dans la chambre de sa mère et, constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la réveiller, avait tenté de transplaner à Ste Mangouste. Dans sa précipitation, il avait failli perdre une oreille, un bout de menton et un pied.

Heureusement pour lui, l'hôpital avait l'habitude de ce genre d'accident et avait réussi à le reconstituer. Harry songea un peu méchamment que si son ancien condisciple avait perdu un bout de cerveau en route, cela ne se serait pas trop vu.

Gregory Goyle gagnait sa vie comme magasinier pour une entreprise qui approvisionnait en parchemin et papier les membres de la guilde des Imprimeurs. Son travail consistait à réceptionner les cartons de fournitures et préparer ce qui devait être remis aux livreurs qui en assuraient le transport vers les entreprises de presse ou magasins qui les vendaient aux particuliers. C'était sans doute un travail ingrat, demandant davantage d'endurance magique pour soulever les lourds paquets que de finesse et d'initiative.

Comme sa mère, il affirma ne pas avoir d'ennemis.

— T'en a démoli pas mal à Poudlard, lui rappela Owen qui ne semblait pas avoir oublié sa rancune en dix ans. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont des raisons de t'en vouloir ?

— J'obéissais aux professeurs, répondit Goyle d'un ton bougon.

— Aurais-tu croisé par hasard une de tes anciennes victimes dernièrement ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je travaille et je rentre chez moi pour que Maman ne reste pas trop longtemps toute seule, répondit laborieusement leur témoin.

— Tu ne fréquentes personne ? s'étonna Harry. Pas d'amis, pas de petite copine ?

Goyle secoua la tête :

— Mon seul copain, c'était Vincent.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Leurs regards restèrent un moment accrochés l'un à l'autre, unis par leur souvenir commun d'une pièce emplie par les chimères brulantes. Goyle fut le premier à se détourner et Harry inspira profondément pour chasser ce souvenir désagréable. Il laissa Owen poser encore quelques questions puis ils laissèrent leur témoin, jugeant qu'ils n'en tireraient pas davantage.

— Avec un peu de chance, cette famille s'éteindra définitivement avec lui, lança sèchement Owen alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall de Ste Mangouste pour reprendre la cheminée.

— Tu le détestes à ce point ? s'intéressa Harry.

— Ceux qui en veulent aux sang-purs nous assimilent à ce genre de brute, expliqua Owen d'une voix sèche. Ça ne nous facilite pas la vie.

— Tu crois que d'autres familles sang-pur voudraient faire disparaître ceux qui leur donnent mauvaise presse ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas encore envisagé cette piste.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point, le détrompa Owen. C'est juste que certaines familles ne font pas partie des alliances que nous recherchons.

— Si je comprends bien, tu n'apprécierais pas qu'il tourne autour de ta sœur, le taquina Harry.

— C'est ça. Mais s'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais pas mis le feu à sa maison en mettant sa mère en danger. Je lui aurais plutôt lancé un sortilège de rétrécissement au niveau de l'entrejambe.

— Ce qui aurait réglé le problème de la reproduction, approuva Harry. Bien, si on allait voir son patron ?

Visiblement, Goyle avait réussi à satisfaire ce dernier :

— Il est ponctuel et fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire, sans embrouilles. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce poste-là.

— Rencontre-t-il beaucoup de monde ? demanda Owen.

— Seulement nos livreurs.

Ils n'étaient que deux et travaillaient depuis plusieurs années dans la société. Goyle n'était manifestement pas bavard. Ni son patron, ni ses collègues ne savaient grand-chose de sa vie et ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Les deux Aurors repartirent sans avoir l'impression d'avoir avancé dans leur enquête.

Avant de retourner au Ministère, ils décidèrent d'aller voir le manoir Goyle. C'était une vielle bâtisse trapue et sans charme. Tout un côté du bâtiment était noirci et ils purent constater que les murs de la partie intacte étaient lépreux et présentaient des fissures.

Harry savait qu'il avait peu de chance de trouver des indices sur place car ses deux collègues n'avaient rien vu. Il restait effectivement peu à voir du côté de la partie incendiée, à part un tas de décombres.

Ils inspectèrent les pièces qui avaient échappé au sinistre. Ces dernières étaient meublées du strict minimum et des zones plus foncées sur les murs et sur le sol témoignaient de la pauvreté de la famille, réduite à vendre tout ce qui avait une valeur quelconque.

— Quel gâchis ! soupira Owen. Dire qu'avant de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était une grande famille sorcière.

**ooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, on était mercredi, jour de sortie d'Alternatives Magiques. Une semaine après son adversaire, c'était au tour de Kingsley d'être interrogé par Lee Jordan. Le journaliste se fit l'écho des arguments de ses détracteurs, ce qui permit au Ministre de leur répondre par journal interposé.

Kingsley put ainsi assurer qu'il était attentif à ce que les sorciers ne perdent pas leur âme en acceptant la modernité. Il précisa que toutes les nouveautés proposées avaient été produites par des sorciers sous la surveillance des Guildes à laquelle ils appartenaient.

_Je vous rappelle_, spécifia-t-il, _que ces Guildes constituent un pouvoir indépendant du Ministère. Leurs membres, en élisant les Maîtres, expriment leur position par rapport aux décisions prises par les conseils de Guilde les années précédentes. La reconduite d'Alvis Fleury, dont la guilde des Imprimeurs a été à la pointe de l'évolution ces dernières années, montre bien que les sorciers font corps avec les innovations proposées dans ce domaine. Qu'on ne me parle pas de décisions unilatérales émanant du Ministère._

Lee aborda ensuite la réforme du système judiciaire en reprenant les accusations de laxisme envers les criminels soutenues par l'opposition :

_Contrairement à ce qui est clamé à tort et sans aucun fondement, assura Kingsley, le nombre de crimes, délits et usage de la magie noire est resté stable ces dernières années, et rien n'indique qu'il y ait davantage d'insécurité. Je sais que tout le monde a en tête l'incident du mois dernier où des personnes supposées criminelles ont été mises en liberté pour, selon la rumeur, des raisons purement procédurales. Outre que la réalité est dans cette affaire beaucoup plus nuancée qu'il ne l'a été relaté dans la presse, les nouvelles procédures ont, avant tout, amené nos policiers et nos Aurors à approfondir leurs recherches et développer de nouveaux outils d'investigation. Donc, contrairement à ce qui est affirmé, le taux d'élucidation des crimes a augmenté - ce qui est le meilleur moyen de garantir la sécurité de tous et de punir plus sûrement les délinquants_.

En réponse à Lee qui lui demandait quel était son programme pour les cinq années suivantes, Kingsley répondit :

_Continuer à donner davantage de justice et d'égalité à tous, tout en offrant aux sorciers la capacité de vivre avec leur temps._

— Vous croyez que ça suffira ? s'inquiéta Harry lors du déjeuner suivant au Terrier.

— Il est vrai que l'article de la semaine dernière a été très favorable à Bertold Higgs, jugea Molly. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les différentes réunions de bienfaisance auxquelles j'ai participé ces derniers jours, ce qu'il a dit a été jugé très rassurant, même auprès de ceux qui ne sont pas opposés à toute idée de progrès.

— Il faut dire que l'argumentation de Higgs sur les dangers du progrès et les valeurs sorcières est assez pertinente, jugea Ron en s'attirant les regards surpris de la plupart des membres de la famille.

Interloqué, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, s'attendant à la voir exploser. Cette dernière ne parut cependant pas contrariée par cette affirmation, ni même surprise. Ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois qu'elle entendait cet avis.

— Que veux-tu dire, Ron ? demanda-t-il surpris d'une telle volte-face.

— J'ai moi-même encouragé certaines innovations et relancé la recherche, précisa Ron. Mais malgré tout, on discute beaucoup avec mon Conseil de ce qui est souhaitable ou non de voir apparaître sur le marché. Nous veillons en particulier à ce que les produits aient tous un niveau élevé de qualité et de sécurité.

— Il y a tout un service du Ministère qui s'occupe de poursuivre ceux qui ont échappé au contrôle des guildes et écoulent des produits défectueux ou dangereux, ajouta Arthur.

— Je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup avec la police magique, compléta Harry, mais quel rapport avec les dangers du progrès ?

— C'est la façon de concevoir le commerce, approfondit Ron. Par exemple, les Moldus proposent à la vente une infinité de produits bon marché de piètre qualité destinés à être rapidement usés puis remplacés. Nous n'acceptons pas ce genre de chose.

— Cela permettrait pourtant aux moins fortunés d'acquérir les objets de première nécessité à bas prix, affirma Audrey.

Percy et sa petite amie n'étaient présents qu'occasionnellement le dimanche, mais il était clair que la jeune femme adorait se trouver au milieu de cette foisonnante tribu. Elle ne perdait pas une miette des discussions et des scènes qui se déroulaient autour d'elle et, quand on pratiquait de la magie, elle avait le sourire émerveillé d'un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire féérique. Son intervention dans la conversation attira l'attention de tous et elle rougit légèrement de se trouver ainsi au centre de l'intérêt général.

— Mais ces produits ne valent rien et n'ont pas d'âme, lui opposa tranquillement Ron.

— Une table doit-elle avoir une âme ? s'étonna la Moldue.

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Ron. Les roses qui sont gravées sur les pieds de celle sur laquelle nous mangeons sont uniques. Je les reconnaitrais partout.

— Moi, peu m'importe que ma table soit particulière, soutint Harry venant au secours de la jeune femme. Ce que je veux, c'est poser des objets dessus.

— Et ça t'est égal de retrouver rigoureusement la même table chez tous les gens que tu connais ? l'interrogea Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais Ginny affirma avec conviction :

— Je ne voudrais pas avoir les mêmes meubles ou les mêmes vêtements que tout le monde.

— Moi non plus, renchérit Fleur. La plupart de nos meubles ont été enchantés par mon père, confia-t-elle à Audrey. Ça leur donne beaucoup de personnalité.

Audrey contempla la Française en se demandant manifestement s'il fallait prendre ses propos au pied de la lettre.

— Et il n'y a pas que les tables, poursuivit Ron. Il faut aussi penser à ceux qui les sculptent. Nos artisans sont fiers de ce qu'ils font. Quand on cherche à produire toujours plus en moins de temps et au coût le plus bas, c'est la productivité qui compte, au détriment du savoir-faire et de la touche personnelle des créateurs.

— Ce serait dommage, commenta Molly en caressant le bois du meuble sur lequel elle avait servi tant de repas.

Voyant la maîtresse de maison suivre la conversation avec intérêt, Hermione prit le relais et alla chercher le plat suivant sur le poêle.

— Si j'avais du mal à joindre les deux bouts, s'entêta Harry, je préfèrerais avoir la même table que mon voisin, que ne pas en avoir du tout.

— Mais elle ne serait pas de la même qualité et tu devrais la remplacer tous les dix ans, rétorqua Ron. A terme, cela te couterait plus cher et tes enfants n'en hériteraient pas.

— Peut-être qu'ils n'en voudront pas, rétorqua Harry en regardant James et Albus qui se trouvaient au bout de la table avec les autres enfants et Lily sur les genoux de sa mère. Et qui te dit que je n'aurais pas envie de changer de modèle tous les dix ans ?

— Si elle est encore en bon état, rien ne t'empêche de la revendre et d'en racheter une autre avec l'argent que tu en tireras, remarqua Molly avec bon sens.

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer à cet argument.

— Mais si un autre pays décide de vendre en Angleterre des produits moins chers que les vôtres, comment pourrez-vous rester compétitifs ? interrogea Audrey qui prenait manifestement très au sérieux cette sévère remise en cause de la base de l'économie qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme évidente.

— Eh bien, répondit Ron, le principal travail du département de la Coopération magique internationale est de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, hein Percy !

Ce dernier, qui semblait boire les propos de sa petite amie depuis le début de la conversation, sursauta brutalement. Harry réalisa qu'il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à admirer la belle Audrey que l'indignation économique rendait particulièrement jolie. Surprendre un Percy éperdu d'amour était assez déroutant. Ron eut une quinte de toux qui devait cacher un éclat de rire. Le chef de département se reprit cependant assez rapidement et exposa :

— Nous faisons des échanges entre les pays, bien entendu, mais il y a des produits interdits, comme les tapis volants, ainsi que des règles fiscales pour réguler la concurrence. Par exemple, le mois dernier, nous avons endigué l'arrivée en masse de balais russes en leur appliquant une taxe.

— Mais… c'est anticoncurrentiel. C'est contraire à l'intérêt des consommateurs, s'indigna Audrey.

— Mais les consommateurs sont aussi des travailleurs, lui rappela George. Du coup, on s'y retrouve. Sans compter que l'intérêt des consommateurs est également d'avoir de bons produits.

— Mais quelque part, je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'aurait pas la possibilité d'avoir un tapis volant ou d'acheter un balai de piètre qualité, défendit à son tour Angelina. On est assez grands pour décider ce qui est bon pour nous, non ?

— Le problème c'est que, quand tu fais ton choix, tu n'es pas forcément consciente de tout ce que cela implique, la corrigea George. Si on ouvrait complètement notre marché, nous serions obligés de chambouler complètement nos manières de travailler, et pas en mieux.

— C'est votre opinion, nota Audrey. Peut-être que d'autres sorciers préféreraient un marché plus libre et des produits à meilleurs prix.

— La popularité de Higgs démontre bien que non, répliqua Hermione en souriant.

Une fois de plus Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Que ses amis s'en remettent à Higgs pour défendre leurs arguments était pour le moins déstabilisant.

— Mais les gens auraient davantage de biens, s'obstina Audrey.

— Dans un premier temps, les plus démunis pourraient faire davantage d'achats, ce qui est positif, convint Ron. Mais ensuite, alors même que les besoins des gens sont largement comblés, il faut les pousser à continuer à acheter pour ne pas que le système s'effondre. C'est absurde.

— De toute façon, le système monétaire actuel ne permet pas de passer à ce genre d'économie, ajouta Bill.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Audrey.

— A l'heure actuelle, les principaux investisseurs sont les guildes ou des riches sorciers qui s'associent pour mettre sur pied un projet précis, lui expliqua Ron. Même si nous le voulions, cela ne suffirait pas pour mettre en place des moyens de fabrication propres à faire baisser significativement les prix des objets de consommation courante.

— Et vos banques ? interrogea la jeune moldue.

— Nous n'en avons qu'une, tenue par les Gobelins, exposa Bill. Or, ils n'ont pas tellement de liquidité à prêter.

— S'ils récupèrent toute l'épargne des sorciers ils doivent avoir à leur disposition des sommes colossales, non ? supposa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ils ne peuvent pas les investir, car elles restent dans les coffres, expliqua le briseur de sorts.

Il fallut un moment à Audrey pour concevoir cette idée.

— Vous voulez dire que tout votre argent reste stocké dans la banque du Chemin de Traverse ? finit-elle par comprendre. Mais… il doit y avoir des millions de livres dans ce bâtiment. Personne n'a essayé de le cambrioler ?

— Si, Harry, Ron et Hermione ! répondit Charlie en souriant à ce souvenir.

Audrey posa un regard incrédule sur le trio.

— Merci d'éviter de rappeler cet épisode, grogna Ron. Cela ne facilite pas mes rapports avec les gobelins et c'est assez gênant quand je représente la guilde.

— On n'était pas là pour voler de l'argent, juste un objet dont on avait besoin, précisa Hermione. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils savent garder leur or. Il y a plein de systèmes de sécurité magiques, sans compter les dragons.

— L'un d'eux vous a aidé à sortir, rappela Charlie d'une voix qui trahissait son admiration pour cette prouesse.

— Au fait, tu sais ce qu'est devenue cette pauvre bête ? l'interrogea Hermione.

— Il a un peu semé la panique dans le coin où vous l'avez abandonné et, comme le Ministère avait d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter à l'époque, il a demandé aux Roumains de venir nous donner un coup de main pour embarquer l'animal et jeter quelques sorts d'Oubliette. Votre complice est maintenant soignée dans la réserve où j'ai travaillé autrefois.

— C'était notre complice ? feignit de s'étonner Hermione. C'est dommage que personne ne l'ai prévenue. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous rôtir.

— Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de lui expliquer la situation, plaisanta Ron.

— Les choses se sont un peu bousculées, renchérit Harry. Mais bon, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir fait son boulot.

— Enfin tout ça pour dire que notre argent est en sécurité, conclut Bill.

Cela rappela à Audrey leur sujet de conversation initial :

— Je vois. Je n'avais pas réalisé que votre économie était aussi euh…

— Primitive ? proposa Ron en souriant.

— Eh bien… oui, un peu, admit Audrey avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Mais nous avons bien l'intention de le rester, assura Ron qui ne semblait pas vexé par l'adjectif, bien au contraire. Je veux qu'on aille de l'avant mais je ne voudrais pas d'un système qui se préoccupe avant tout de créer de l'argent au détriment des biens ou du travail pour tous. Mon ambition est d'offrir des améliorations aux sorciers et de limiter les tâches difficiles ou pénibles. Mais je ne dois pas oublier que mon devoir est avant tout de préserver les artisans, pas de travailler à leur élimination. Higgs n'a pas tort quand il évoque les mendiants et les pauvres de chez vous. Votre méthode laisse trop de gens sur le carreau.

— Avant la révolution industrielle, il y avait encore davantage de pauvreté, défendit Audrey avec fougue.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans cette situation, lui assura Ron. Quand j'étais jeune, ma famille était considérée comme pauvre, mais nous avons toujours eu un toit sur la tête et de quoi nous remplir le ventre.

Il jeta un regard à ses parents qui hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

— Rien à voir avec la misère noire qu'on peut lire dans Dickens, confirma Hermione. Je pense que la magie, en permettant de suppléer aux besoins les plus urgents, permet aux sorciers de maintenir un niveau de vie acceptable pour tous avec très peu d'argent en circulation. Il n'y a que la nourriture qui ne puisse être obtenue magiquement. Pour le reste, on peut toujours se bricoler un abri ou rendre des hardes présentables.

— Nous ne laissons personne mourir de faim, revendiqua Molly. Nous nous connaissons tous plus ou moins de vue et plusieurs cercles de bienfaisance s'efforcent de faire parvenir aux plus démunis de quoi manger et s'habiller.

— A vous entendre, c'est nous qui devrions nous inspirer de vous, fit Audrey d'un ton peu convaincu.

— On ne gère pas quelques dizaines de milliers de personnes comme une population de soixante millions, remarqua diplomatiquement Ron. Nos rapports économiques avec les gouvernements sorciers étrangers sont aussi plus simples à gérer. Nous ne prétendons pas donner de leçons au Moldus, mais nos différences justifient qu'on ne les copie pas aveuglément.

— Dis-moi, Ron, s'inquiéta Harry, tu ne vas pas voter pour Higgs, quand même ? Toi et Hermione semblez complètement convaincus par ses arguments.

— Nous ne les découvrons pas réellement, assura Hermione. Pour nous, il a toujours été évident que le monde moldu doit être une source d'inspiration, et non un modèle a adopter inconditionnellement. Mais nous étions tellement concentrés sur notre volonté de faire accepter l'idée de changement que nous n'avons pas communiqué sur les limites que nous entendions apporter à cette évolution. A ce propos, Audrey, ce que j'ai voulu dire tout à l'heure en évoquant la popularité de Higgs, c'est que le débat politique actuel permet aux arguments d'être échangés et commentés par tous les sorciers.

— A condition d'avoir un support suffisamment responsable pour modérer le débat et le rendre riche et non uniquement polémique, précisa Ginny en souriant à sa belle-sœur en hommage indirect au lancement d'AlterMag.

— C'était le but de l'opération, reconnut Hermione d'un ton satisfait. En tout cas, si Kingsley passe, il prendra davantage en compte les craintes qu'ont certains de perdre notre âme à trop vouloir évoluer. Pas qu'il n'y pensait pas avant, précisa-t-elle, mais il en parlera davantage.

— Donc tu soutiens toujours King, conclut Harry rassuré.

— Bien entendu, le rassura Ron. Pour commencer, en dehors de l'aspect économique, la vision que Higgs a du monde sorcier est un peu trop étroite pour nous. Il faut qu'on continue à étendre nos avantages aux exclus du monde magique.

— Exactement, appuya Hermione qui semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de réagir avec passion quand ce sujet était abordé. Il ne faut pas oublier que tout le monde ne bénéficie pas de notre actuelle prospérité. Les loups-garous, par exemple, vivent souvent dans une extrême pauvreté car personne ne veut d'eux. Les elfes sont encore une sous-population qui travaille dur pour un salaire inférieur à celui des sorciers, voire pas de salaire du tout. Sans compter ceux qui posent de réels problèmes d'intégration, comme les Harpies, que nous avons cantonnées dans une sorte de réserve, ou les vampires dont le sort est ressemble à celui des loups-garous mais pour lesquels je ne vois pas de solution car ils présentent un réel danger pour nous et pas uniquement une nuit par mois. Il reste encore beaucoup à faire…

— Au moins ma chérie, tu ne t'ennuieras pas durant les prochaines décennies, la taquina Ron.

**ooOoo**

On était à une semaine de Noël et la trêve des confiseurs interrompit temporairement la campagne politique. Harry prit quelques jours pour passer du temps avec sa famille et apprécia ce temps de repos.

Avant de partir en congés, il décida avec Owen de clore le dossier Goyle. Ils n'avaient aucun indice appuyant la thèse de l'incendie criminel et aucune piste à suivre. Gregory et sa mère sortirent de l'hôpital la veille de Noël et indiquèrent pouvoir loger chez des lointains cousins qui avaient accepté de les héberger quelque temps.

Le lendemain de Noël, une triste nouvelle parvint au Terrier. La tante Muriel était décédée d'une crise cardiaque. Des voisins l'avaient retrouvée dans sa cuisine et avaient alerté la famille.

— Nous aurions dû l'inviter pour fêter Noël avec nous, sanglota Molly.

— Elle aurait refusé comme les autres fois, lui opposa Arthur. Elle ne sortait plus le soir depuis des années.

— Et puis elle aurait gâché la soirée, ajouta irrévérencieusement Ginny.

— Ginny ! s'indigna sa mère.

— Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Je suis désolée pour elle, mais on ne va pas réécrire l'histoire pour autant. Elle adorait nous casser les pieds, c'est un fait.

— Elle est de notre famille, nous lui devons un minimum de respect maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, répliqua sévèrement son père.

Ils l'enterrèrent le 30 décembre avec gravité. Elle n'avait rien fait pour se faire aimer mais ils avaient suffisamment le sens de la famille pour être peinés par sa disparition. Sachant qu'elle aimait le décorum, ils ne lésinèrent ni sur les fleurs ni sur la pompe de la cérémonie. D'une voix mouillée, Molly rappela qu'elle les avait accueillis pendant la guerre et leur avait ainsi permis de ne pas être arrêtés par le gouvernement des Ténèbres.

Le lendemain, la tribu Weasley se réunit pour le réveillon du Nouvel An.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le moment où l'année en cours allait céder la place à la nouvelle, Charlie leur annonça que, dès le deux janvier, il travaillerait dans une réserve de dragons qui se trouvait en Patagonie. Ses frères, sœur, beau-frère, belles-sœurs et père se réjouirent pour lui, car ils savaient que Charlie désirait depuis plusieurs années se rendre dans un milieu plus exotique que la glaciale réserve des Hébrides, tout au nord de l'Angleterre. Quand l'excitation fut retombée, le dragonnier alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère qui était resté figée sur son siège.

— Maman, je ne serai pas si loin. Je te promets de revenir souvent vous voir.

— Ce n'était pas bien où tu étais ?

— Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie. Tu crois vraiment que le nombre de miles qui vont nous séparer va me faire oublier ma famille ?

— Oh, Charlie, c'est si loin !

Son fils l'embrassa et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe :

— Regarde ! lui dit-il en lui montrant une liasse de parchemins rectangulaires.

— Qu'est ce que… Oh, mon Charlie !

Le dragonnier avait réservé douze allers-retours en Portoloin long-courrier, échelonnés sur l'année qui allait venir. Il promettait ainsi de partager un repas dominical au moins une fois par mois avec sa famille.

— Et ça c'est pour vous, compléta-t-il en donnant une des feuilles à sa mère. En mars prochain, c'est papa et toi qui viendrez me voir.

Molly versa quelques larmes d'émotion. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Percy, la main dans celle d'Audrey, entreprit d'égayer cette fin de soirée :

— Nous avons décidé de nous marier, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui ne dissimulait pas sa satisfaction.

Tout le monde s'empressa de féliciter le jeune couple, ce qui leur fit manquer les douze coups de minuit, ainsi que la traditionnelle sérénade de l'indéfectible Celestina Moldubec que Molly s'obstinait à écouter malgré les railleries de toute la famille.

— Pour le mariage, nous avons un magnifique diadème qui nous vient de notre tante Muriel et qui vous ira comme un gant, affirma-t-elle à sa future belle-fille.

C'est un large sourire aux lèvres que Harry félicita les fiancés. Depuis que la jeune femme était entrée dans la vie du troisième rejeton de la famille, ce dernier, sans pour autant devenir aussi extraverti que ses frères, avait peu à peu perdu cet air compassé qui érigeait une barrière entre lui et les autres.

Par son influence positive sur Percy, Audrey avait gagné la reconnaissance de tous les Weasley et bénéficiait de toute l'affection que la famille n'osait pas manifester ouvertement au plus réservé de ses membres. Harry ne doutait pas que, bien que démunie de pouvoirs magiques, elle saurait trouver sa place dans cette assemblée bruyante et enthousiaste qui se pressait autour d'elle.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Alvis Fleury** : Le prénom a été inventé par **_Fenice _**pour son histoire '_Un supplément d'âme_'. Alvis veut dire Le sage

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Les anciennes relations**.

.

**Erylis (tu refuses les MP) et No-Dray (non connecté), vos réponses sont sur le forum ci-dessous.  
**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**.**

**Club de lecture** : J'ai emprunté **Chroniques du bout du monde**, à la bibliothèque et je le dévore ! C'est un roman de fantasy (quête initiatique, monde et races inventées) avec beaucoup d'imagination et de magnifiques illustrations (qui ne sont pas de trop vu les paysages et animaux décrits). Il y a trois cycles de trois histoires à l'heure actuelle. (Histoire : Paul Stewart ; illustration : Chris Rendell ; excellente traduction : Jacqueline Odin)

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	23. XXIII : Les anciennes relations

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIII : Les anciennes relations  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 5 au 15 janvier 2009

* * *

Harry retourna travailler au Ministère le 5 janvier. Il avait espéré reprendre en douceur, mais Faucett vint à sa table de travail trois jours plus tard :

— On a encore un incendie, lui indiqua son commandant en lui tendant un ordre de mission.

Owen se pencha pour lire au dessus de l'épaule de son coéquipier :

— Chez Drago Malefoy ? s'exclama Harry. Un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé chez les Goyle il y a trois semaines ?

— C'est à vous de le déterminer, fit remarquer leur chef.

Harry termina de prendre connaissance du document sans autre commentaire. L'alerte avait été lancée deux heures auparavant, de Ste-Mangouste.

— Monsieur Malefoy vous attend chez lui, indiqua Faucett. Voici l'adresse.

Par Hermione, Harry savait que Drago et sa famille ne résidaient pas au manoir Malefoy. Son ordre de mission lui apprit que la résidence du Serpentard se trouvait à proximité du hameau sorcier de Baskerville. La cheminée qui desservait la minuscule agglomération les amena à deux kilomètres de l'endroit où ils allaient. Ils parcoururent le chemin d'un pas vif, resserrant leur cape autour d'eux pour se protéger du vent froid. Pendant le trajet, Harry tenta de se préparer à l'entrevue.

Apprendre par Hermione que son ancien condisciple vivait honnêtement, traitait bien ses elfes et avait œuvré pour le bien-être des loups-garous l'avait obligé à revoir — radicalement — son opinion à son égard. Il ne ressentait pourtant aucune sympathie pour celui qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer et se serait bien passé de se retrouver en face de lui. En ce qui le concernait, moins il voyait Drago Malefoy, mieux il se portait.

Un portail de fer forgé défendait la propriété. Ils étaient visiblement attendus car la grille s'entrebâilla lentement à leur approche. Ils avancèrent sur une pelouse bien entretenue. Une maison de taille moyenne aux pignons sculptés se dressait devant eux. Harry la trouva étonnamment simple pour héberger un Malefoy. Il se rappelait encore des proportions de l'endroit où il avait été détenu pendant la guerre, et les deux demeures étaient sans commune mesure. Il se surpris à comparer l'habitation au Terrier, tout en admettant que cette bâtisse-là avait plus de classe.

Sur la droite, il découvrirent les ruines noires et fumantes de ce qui devait être l'atelier de potions dont lui avait parlé Hermione. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, l'air se faisait de plus en plus âcre et l'odeur de brûlé devenait entêtante. La maison principale n'avait pas été épargnée non plus. Ils notèrent des traces de suie qui entouraient l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Un elfe de maison les accueillit d'une voix polie mais sans servilité :

— Monsieur vous attend dans le salon.

Ils le suivirent dans un corridor simple aux murs blanchis à la chaux. Sur l'un d'eux, le portrait peu conventionnel d'une femme sembla les suivre des yeux. L'air était lourd, charriant une odeur de brûlé. Ils furent introduits dans un salon aux poutres apparentes sur lesquelles était gravée une frise de feuilles entrelacées. Un canapé confortable accueillait plusieurs peluches oubliées. Sur les murs, des gribouillis d'enfant côtoyaient des tableaux plus élaborés. Un cahier à croquis était posé sur la table basse. Drago Malefoy, que Harry trouva pratiquement inchangé, faisait les cent pas.

— Ah enfin, s'écria-t-il en les entendant arriver. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Harry, qui avait espéré le retrouver moins agressif, marqua une pause, et son partenaire en profita pour répondre à sa place :

— Nous ne sommes pas à ton service, répliqua sèchement Owen qui ne semblait pas apprécier davantage Malefoy que Goyle.

Le regard du maître des lieux tomba alors sur Harry. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, conscients que leurs anciennes relations étaient caduques mais ne sachant pas quelles seraient les bases de leurs nouveaux rapports. Owen remarqua leur échange de regards et attendit de voir comment Harry allait gérer la situation.

Harry prenait la mesure du nouveau Drago. Comme lui, il avait muri en dix ans et sa colère avait perdu le ton de bouderie qui la caractérisait autrefois. Il remarqua les yeux fatigués et rougis, les traits tirés et un léger tic au coin de la bouche qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.L'homme passa une main lasse sur son front et garda le silence, laissant l'initiative à Harry.

— A quelle heure le sinistre a-t-il éclaté ? demanda l'Auror, choisissant de rester dans le factuel.

Drago parut revenir à la réalité. Ses traits se contractèrent et il répondit :

— Vers cinq heures du matin.

— Sais-tu d'où il est parti ? continua Harry ayant décidé de ne pas mettre davantage de formalité dans leurs rapports déjà compliqués.

— Je pense que cela a commencé dans l'atelier de potion.

Voilà qui était une piste à ne pas négliger. Il n'était pas rare qu'un feu prenne accidentellement sous un chaudron.

— Tu avais laissé un chaudron mijoter ? s'enquit Harry.

Le regard de Malefoy flamboya :

— Non, répliqua-t-il, glacial. Pas plus que je n'ai laissé le feu allumé dans la chambre de mon fils.

Harry se retint de grimacer. S'il s'avérait qu'il y avait eu plusieurs foyers d'incendie, il y avait de fortes chances que l'origine en soit criminelle.

— Pouvons-nous voir les lieux où le feu a pris ? demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, Drago se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Harry et Owen le suivirent dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir desservant le premier étage. L'odeur laissée par l'incendie était particulièrement forte à cet endroit.

— J'ai demandé aux elfes de ne toucher à rien, expliqua Drago. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez faire la constatation des lieux en état.

Owen grogna mais Harry approuva :

— Tu as bien fait.

Drago s'arrêta devant une porte qui béait sur une pièce noircie. Harry y pénétra à la suite d'Owen. Il parcourut du regard les meubles calcinés, les murs souillés de suie puis il eut un sursaut. Dans un coin, miraculeusement préservé, un balai pour enfant était dressé contre un mur. Harry en avait deux identiques chez lui, appartenant à ses fils.

— Quel âge a l'enfant ? demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler du prénom.

— Scorpius va sur ses trois ans, répondit Drago d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Harry déglutit. Il s'imagina entrer dans la chambre d'un de ses enfants en flammes. A cette pensée, il se sentit glacé.

— Il va bien ? s'enquit-il, soudain honteux de ne pas avoir posé la question plus tôt.

— Il dormait, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, répondit Drago d'une voix voilée. Il a été intoxiqué mais le médicomage nous a dit que ses poumons ne garderaient pas de séquelles. Je suis arrivé juste à temps…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a alerté ? demanda Harry.

— Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé, avec l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis levé, j'ai senti le brûlé et je suis tout de suite venu ici, pour m'assurer que le petit allait bien. La pièce était en feu, je me suis précipité vers son lit qui heureusement n'était pas encore touché. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras. J'ai appelé ma femme, et nous sommes sortis le plus vite possible avant d'être intoxiqués à notre tour. Nous nous sommes tout de suite rendus à l'hôpital.

Il marqua une pause avant de terminer :

— Quand Scorpius a été hors de danger, je suis revenu ici. Les elfes avaient éteint l'incendie et récupéré nos baguettes que nous avions laissées à l'intérieur. Une fois la situation stabilisée, mon épouse et le petit ont pu revenir à leur tour.

Les Aurors examinèrent la chambre ravagée. Les vitres de la fenêtre étaient en miettes. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de magie noire ni aucun indice propre à leur donner le moindre début de piste.

— Nous allons interroger toutes les personnes qui ont dormi ici, finit par déclarer Harry à Malefoy qui les avait regardé officier du seuil de la pièce sans se préoccuper des regards agacés que lui jetait Owen. A commencer par toi. N'as-tu rien remarqué de suspect avant d'aller te coucher ?

— Non.

— C'était vers quelle heure ?

— Dix heures et demie, onze heures.

— Pourrais-tu préciser ce qui t'a a réveillé ?

— Je ne sais pas. Un bruit je suppose.

— Quel genre de bruit ? insista Owen. Un crépitement, des bruits de pas, un grincement de porte ?

— Je vous dis que j'en sais rien !

— Qui d'autre dormait ici ? demanda Harry.

— Mon épouse. Nos cinq elfes étaient dans leurs quartiers, attenants à l'atelier.

— Nous allons commencer par Mrs Malefoy, indiqua Harry. Où pouvons-nous la trouver ?

— Dans le jardin d'hiver. C'est l'endroit le plus aéré du manoir.

Drago les mena au rez-de-chaussée à l'arrière de la maison et entra doucement dans une pièce aux larges verrières, donnant sur une pelouse ensoleillée. Harry remarqua avec surprise la présence de consoles de jeux vidéo moldus posées sur une table.

Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Une femme brune, plutôt jolie, vêtue d'une robe froissée et à la chevelure en désordre s'était tournée vivement vers eux un doigt sur les lèvres. Harry vit qu'on avait installé un petit lit où un enfant blond y reposait.

Drago chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa femme qui s'avança vers eux, laissant à son mari sa place au chevet du petit garçon. Comprenant qu'elle répugnait à quitter la pièce où se trouvait son fils, Harry décida de l'interroger sur place. Ses réponses n'apportèrent aucun élément nouveau par rapport au récit de son mari.

— Nous aimerions voir l'atelier, maintenant, demanda Harry en la laissant retourner près de son enfant.

Malefoy obtempéra en venant vers eux. Harry remarqua qu'en se croisant, les époux échangèrent une furtive pression du bout des doigts, comme pour se donner mutuellement du courage. Le ménage Malefoy semblait être harmonieux.

— Tous mes vœux de rétablissement pour votre petit garçon, souhaita Harry à la femme avant de quitter les lieux.

A la suite de Drago, les deux Aurors se dirigèrent vers ce qui restait de l'atelier de potions. L'endroit était ravagé. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour constater qu'il serait plus simple de tout raser et de tout reconstruire plutôt que de tenter de réhabiliter les lieux.

— Les elfes vont bien ? s'inquiéta Harry qui se rappela que les quartiers des salariés de Drago se trouvaient dans ce bâtiment.

— Certains ont eu le poil un peu roussi, mais rien de grave affirma Malefoy. J'ai veillé à ce qu'ils soient tous soignés.

— Si la cible était ton atelier, c'est assez réussi, remarqua Harry. Je suppose que tu n'as plus rien pour travailler.

— Il semble bien, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix bien maîtrisée.

— Tu as des concurrents ?

— Tous les autres fabricants de potion, répondit Malefoy d'une voix ironique.

— Tu gagnes beaucoup d'argent avec ce que tu vends ?

— De quoi vivre normalement.

— Hermione m'a dit que les ventes de potion tue-loup sont en pleine expansion, remarqua Harry.

— C'est vrai, mais les marges sont faibles. On ne peut se permettre de vendre beaucoup plus cher que le prix de revient car la clientèle concernée a assez peu d'argent.

— Tu vends de la potion tue-loup ? s'étonna Owen.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant que Harry et Malefoy réalisaient qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet qui était assez confidentiel.

— Entre autres, finit par répondre Drago d'un ton neutre.

Owen lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, sentant qu'il n'avait pas toutes les informations requises.

— Je sais que tu vends tes produits sous le nom de ton entreprise, continua Harry comme si de rien n'était. Qui est au courant que c'est toi qui es derrière ?

— Des membres du Ministère au service des Mystères et des créatures magiques, lui rappela Drago. Je ne sais pas à qui ils en ont parlé. Certains loups-garous aussi, mais… ceux-là n'ont aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

— Pas de lettre de menaces, dernièrement ? De propos inquiétant ou qui auraient maintenant un autre sens ?

Malefoy secoua négativement la tête.

— Où sont tes parents ? demanda abruptement Harry.

— En France, l'air y est meilleur, grimaça-t-il avec ironie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. La solidarité familiale était l'une des rares qualités qu'il était prêt à concéder aux Malefoy.

— Bien, on va examiner les lieux et ensuite, j'aimerais parler aux elfes.

Ces derniers s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine. Quand Harry et Owen les rejoignirent, certains préparaient le repas, les autres étaient assis autour de la grande table, l'air abattu. Leur interrogatoire établit qu'ils avaient tous été réveillés par l'odeur de brûlé et qu'ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de sortir de la bâtisse avant que cette dernière ne s'embrase.

L'un d'eux avait ensuite vu qu'il y avait un autre incendie dans '_la grande maison_', ils s'y étaient précipités et étaient arrivés juste pour voir '_Monsieur Drago_' et '_Madame Astoria'_ sortir avec _'le pauvre Monsieur Scorpius'_. Chiki les avait accompagnés à Ste Mangouste, pendant que les autres s'étaient élancés pour éteindre l'incendie et sauver la maison. Pouvaient-ils maintenant aller nettoyer les dégâts ?

Une fois les entretiens terminés, Harry leur annonça :

— Vous pouvez remettre à neuf le premier étage, sauf la chambre du petit. Nous aurons peut-être besoin d'y retourner.

— Et l'atelier ? demanda Drago.

Harry réfléchit :

— Il vaut mieux le garder en l'état tant que l'enquête n'est pas close, décida-t-il.

Il marqua une pause avant de demander :

— Tu vas reconstruire ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua sèchement Drago. C'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie.

— Je veux dire, tu as…, Harry hésita avant de continuer, … la possibilité de le faire ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda son ancien condisciple d'une voix ironique mais son regard était davantage étonné que moqueur.

Le grognement qui émana d'Owen lui apprit que son coéquipier partageait la surprise de leur interlocuteur.

— La production de la potion pour les loups-garous est importante, justifia Harry. L'emploi des elfes aussi.

Il réalisa qu'il était aussi surpris que les deux autres de l'intérêt que présentait pour lui ce qu'il allait advenir de Malefoy et sa famille.

— J'ai quelques réserves qui me permettront de remplacer mon atelier, consentit à répondre Drago. Tu peux dire à Granger que ses précieux elfes ne se retrouveront pas sur le pavé. Quant à la potion tue-loup, je venais juste d'en envoyer à mes clients habituels. Rassuré ? conclut-il d'une voix railleuse.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

— Nous te tiendrons au courant des résultats de notre enquête, répondit-il de sa voix la plus officielle.

Il se tourna vers son partenaire pour lui signifier d'un regard le signal du transplanage.

**ooOoo**

Harry et Owen s'installèrent à leurs bureaux pour noter les résultats de leur visite avant d'en oublier les détails. Ce fut Owen qui fit l'essentiel du travail, son chef étant perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tu pleures sur le sort de Malefoy, maintenant ? fit Owen d'un ton aigre, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— T'es vraiment bizarre, ce matin.

— Son gosse a l'âge de mon second. Quoi qui nous ait opposé, Malefoy et moi, je ne peux pas me réjouir qu'un gamin de deux ans et demi ait failli rôtir dans un incendie criminel.

— C'est pas ça, assura son coéquipier. C'est votre façon de vous parler tous les deux. Comme si vous alliez faire ami-ami.

— C'est ridicule, assura Harry. On s'est trop opposés pour devenir ami ou même le souhaiter. Cela dit, on a partagé une guerre et cela crée des liens.

— Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, vous n'étiez pas précisément dans le même camp.

— Je sais, mais je pense qu'il détestait Voldemort au moins autant que moi.

— J'en doute, beaucoup. Et puis, qu'est ce que ça change ? Il a passé six ans à tenter de monter tous les Serpentards contre toi.

— Peut-être, mais…

Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même s'expliquer l'étrange complicité qu'il éprouvait malgré lui à l'égard de Malefoy. Il lui en voulait encore pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir — il ne lui avait pas pardonné comme il avait réussi à le faire pour Rogue. Mais il avait un peu pitié de lui en pensant qu'il était resté pendant un an sous la coupe de Voldemort et qu'il avait dû se soumettre à des ordres qui le dégoûtaient.

Les sentiments ambigus qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ennemi n'avaient rien de plaisants, et il aurait souhaité continuer à le chasser de ses pensées, comme il l'avait fait ces dix dernières années. Mais il avait une enquête à mener et il y avait des éléments qu'il était peut-être le seul à connaître parmi les Aurors. Il fallait qu'il en parle à son commandant.

Il hésita un moment à inviter Owen à se joindre à lui, puis estima qu'ils travaillaient en équipe sur cette affaire et qu'il ne pouvait pas le maintenir dans l'ignorance.

— On va voir Faucett, lui indiqua-t-il. Amène le rapport.

Pour commencer, il laissa Owen faire un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu lors de leur visite sur les lieux sinistrés. Quand son coéquipier eut terminé, il jeta un regard vers Harry, attendant que ce dernier lui révèle pourquoi il avait tenu à cette réunion au sommet.

— Savez-vous le rôle joué par Malefoy dans l'élaboration de la potion Tue-loup ? demanda Harry à son supérieur.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Faucett.

— C'est lui qui l'a mise au point avec ses elfes, expliqua Harry.

Owen eut une exclamation de surprise et le commandant haussa les sourcils.

— Tu penses que c'est lié à l'incendie ? demanda Faucett.

— Le fait que ce soit l'atelier qui ait été complètement détruit va dans ce sens, expliqua Harry.

— Mais pourquoi la maison aussi ? La chambre de l'enfant, en plus !

— C'aurait été une vengeance particulièrement cruelle, admit Harry. Mais nous ne savons pas si le criminel savait que c'était la chambre du gamin.

— Pourquoi Malefoy n'a pas fait savoir qu'il était l'inventeur de la potion ? s'enquit Owen. Et qui était au courant ?

— C'est le Ministère qui lui a interdit de s'en prévaloir, raconta Harry. Il y a eu une réunion qui a réuni le Maitre de Guilde des apothicaires, le chef des Mystères, des représentants des Créatures magiques et le Ministre. On lui a racheté son invention, et il a dû promettre de ne rien dire. Il a juste eu le droit de faire partie des labos qui ont obtenu la licence pour la produire et la vendre.

— Tu penses que des apothicaires auraient pu s'offusquer en apprenant qu'il a eu ce droit, ne sachant pas qu'il l'avait légitimement obtenu ?

— C'est une possibilité, convint Harry. Il est également possible que des personnes au courant n'aient pas apprécié qu'il aide des loups-garous et aient voulu l'en punir.

Soudain, Harry songea à une hypothèse qui ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Et si Kingsley avait accepté la demande du maitre de Guilde et des Mystères non pour punir Malefoy de son rôle pendant la guerre, mais au contraire pour le protéger des opposants à l'évolution de la condition des loups-garous ? Cela ressemblait davantage au Ministre qui n'était pas d'un caractère vindicatif ni rancunier.

— Dans cette hypothèse, les loups-garous les plus intégristes pourraient également lui en vouloir, songea Faucett. Ils ne voient pas d'un bon œil que leurs 'frères' ne se transforment plus du tout.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris :

— On a fait des enquêtes sur les loups-garous ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas nous, mais le département des Créatures magiques. Sa chef me passe quelques rapports quand elle pense que cela peut nous intéresser.

— Elle n'est pas spécialement pro loups-garous, remarqua Harry.

Faucett haussa les épaules, comme s'il estimait que cette opinion n'invalidait pas les informations qu'on lui avait transmises.

— Les membres de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition ne doivent pas être tellement favorables à cette potion non plus, alors, ajouta Owen. Malefoy, considéré comme un traître à son sang, qui l'eut cru ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être obligé de revoir son opinion sur son ancien camarade de maison.

— Ne nous emballons pas, fit Faucett. Cela commence à faire beaucoup d'hypothèses.

— Même en tant que victime, Malefoy nous emmerdera jusqu'au bout, résuma Owen avec une mauvaise foi qui donna à Harry l'impression d'être moins seul.

**ooOoo**

Owen et Harry passèrent les jours suivants à étudier les pistes qu'ils avaient identifiées. Ils interrogèrent Fabien Touillet, le maître de Guilde des apothicaires. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de l'incendie et manifesta surtout de la surprise à l'annonce du sinistre. La première émotion passée, il répondit aux questions des Aurors.

— Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui reprocher, affirma-t-il. Il paye régulièrement sa cotisation et ne fait pas d'histoires.

_Et pourtant, il aurait pu_, traduisit Harry.

— Pensez-vous que certains de vos administrés se seraient offusqués de la permission obtenue par Malefoy de vendre la potion Tue-loup ? s'enquit prudemment Owen.

— Au début, peut-être. Mais vous n'ignorez pas que ce marché a été long à démarrer et que ceux qui ont eu les premiers agréments n'en ont pas retiré grand-chose avant plusieurs mois.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Harry davantage pour sa culture personnelle que pour les besoins de l'enquête.

— On a de nouvelles demandes tous les mois. Je pense que d'ici un an, cela se stabilisera. Ce n'est pas un marché si important que ça, vous savez. Une clientèle fidèle, certes, mais assez peu fortunée. Rien qui ne justifie ce genre d'attaque.

Touillet laissa passer un petit silence et dit :

— Si Malefoy nous avait contactés, on lui aurait proposé un coup de main. La Guilde est aussi là pour épauler ceux qui subissent des coups durs.

— Il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire, suggéra Harry tandis que son coéquipier levait les yeux au ciel.

— Je vais quand même faire passer le mot auprès de tous ceux qui la produisent également pour qu'ils mettent des protections sur leurs ateliers, décida Touillet.

— Ce serait sage, admit Harry. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui a justifié cette attaque, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

**ooOoo**

Harry n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de contacter Hestia Jones, suite au profond désaccord qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione. Il la croisait régulièrement dans les couloirs et ascenseurs du Ministère, mais ils échangeaient rarement davantage qu'un bonjour poli. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir fait partie de l'escorte qui l'avait accompagné au square Grimmaurd quand il avait quinze ans, mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour engager une réelle conversation avec elle. Ses saluts, après le changement de département d'Hermione, étaient devenus plus froids.

Il ne voyait cependant pas comment se dispenser de la rencontrer dans le cadre de son enquête. Il rédigea donc une feuille volante à son intention le lendemain de sa visite auprès du Maître de guilde. Elle l'invita à passer dans son bureau à sa convenance et il s'y rendit, accompagné d'Owen.

Elle les fit asseoir en souriant aimablement, et Harry décida de faire comme si aucun désaccord n'existait entre eux. Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à l'atelier de Drago Malefoy et indiqua qu'il n'excluait pas que ce soit à cause de son rôle dans la mise au point et la distribution de la potion Tue-loup.

— Pensez-vous qu'on tente d'arrêter la distribution de la potion ? s'inquiéta Hestia.

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, rappela Harry. Nous avons prévenu le Maitre de guilde des Apothicaires pour qu'il passe le mot aux artisans concernés.

— Votre commandant vous a-t-il transmis le rapport que je lui ai donné le mois dernier ?

— Il nous en a parlé. Il semble que certains loups-garous préféreraient que la nouvelle potion n'existe pas.

— Effectivement. Certains loups-garous ont été très sensibles à l'argumentation qu'on leur a présentée il y a dix ans quand Vous-savez-qui les a fait basculer dans son camp. C'est en gros le discours que Greyback a clamé à son procès, la fierté d'être loups-garous et autres stupidités. Il reste des irréductibles qui ne voudront jamais prendre de potion et feront leur possible pour continuer à mordre d'autres personnes et faire en sorte que les autres garous en fassent autant.

— Dans ce cas, ils ont raté leur but avec Malefoy, il avait déjà envoyé les doses de la lune prochaine, remarqua Owen.

— Mais rien ne dit qu'il pourra assurer la prochaine livraison, s'inquiéta Hestia. J'espère que les autres apothicaires feront bien attention.

—Avez-vous des noms et des adresses de loups-garous réfractaires ? demanda Harry.

— Ils sont assez instables, et vous ne trouverez sans doute personne à l'endroit indiqué, soupira Hestia en se levant cependant pour aller fouiller dans une armoire. Je vous déconseille fortement d'aller les interroger sans escorte. Je peux mettre certaines personnes de mon service à votre disposition, si vous le souhaitez.

— Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller les voir les jours de pleine lune, fit remarquer Harry.

— Leurs morsures sont dangereuses à tout moment, insista-t-elle, et la face couturée de Bill s'imposa à Harry.

— Je pense que nous saurons nous débrouiller, assura-t-il cependant. Merci pour votre proposition.

**ooOoo**

Comme c'était la piste pour laquelle ils avaient obtenu le plus de renseignements concrets, Harry et Owen passèrent le reste de la semaine à tenter d'interroger les loups-garous fichés par le service des Créatures magiques. Comme les avait prévenus Hestia, les adresses qu'ils avaient récupérées se trouvèrent la plupart du temps désertées.

Ils interrogèrent cependant trois ou quatre personnes renfermées, sur la défensive. Harry détesta avoir à leur poser des questions et exiger de fouiller leurs maisons. Il était loin d'être persuadé que les loups-garous étaient ceux qui avaient détruit l'atelier de potions de Malefoy.

Il était cependant conscient que cette certitude était avant tout basée sur l'image positive qu'il avait des loups-garous en général grâce à son amitié pour Remus, et à la vision d'Hermione qui l'avait conditionné à les considérer comme des victimes. Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour écarter une piste logiquement déduite, et Harry se forçait à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des questions et il demandait toujours la permission avant de fouiller les habitations, même s'ils savaient tous qu'opposer un refus n'était pas envisageable.

Le troisième jour, ils trouvèrent avec difficulté la demeure qu'ils recherchaient. Sans les précisions de leur document, ils n'auraient jamais remarqué la masure qui se dressait contre un petit bois de la région de Norwitch. Quand Owen frappa à la porte, le battant s'ouvrit sous la poussée de son poing.

Ils jetèrent un regard à l'intérieur. L'endroit était manifestement habité : il y avait des hardes sur une chaise à trois pieds et des couvertures élimées sur un sommier miteux dans un coin. Profitant que l'endroit était vide, ils procédèrent à une fouille sommaire, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que la trace d'une misère noire.

Quand ils ressortirent, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un homme maigre et sale. Ce dernier resta figé un moment avant de décamper dans le bois, zigzaguant à travers les arbres. Par réflexe, les Aurors s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

Ils étaient sans doute en meilleure condition physique que leur gibier, mais ce dernier était propulsé par la panique et parvint à rester hors d'atteinte durant un certain temps. La distance cependant s'amenuisa rapidement entre les poursuivants et l'inconnu.

Harry l'avait presque rattrapé quand ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière. L'homme se précipita sur la passerelle en bois qui permettait de la traverser, l'Auror sur ses talons. Arrivé au faîte de l'arche qui enjambait le cours d'eau, l'autre s'arrêta brusquement et Harry le percuta de plein fouet.

Déséquilibré, l'Auror vacilla et tomba dans le ruisseau dans un plouf sonore. Alors que l'onde glacée se refermait sur lui, il resta un moment paralysé par le froid avant que son instinct de survie ne lui fit agiter convulsivement ses bras et ses jambes. Le courant était rapide et Harry fut entrainé par une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et une vague le gifla à ce moment, lui faisant avaler et respirer une grande goulée d'eau. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir pour s'arracher au flux qui l'emmenait, mais sans succès.

Il avait bien suivi des cours de natation à l'école primaire mais ces courtes immersions dans la piscine municipale, affublé d'un maillot de bain trop grand qui avait appartenu à Dudley et qui s'obstinait à glisser, n'avait pas suffit à lui faire acquérir une technique suffisante pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, pas plus que son immersion remarquée dans le lac de Poudlard.

La poitrine en feu, il commençait à paniquer sérieusement quand il sentit une force le soulever et l'extirper de la rivière. Il plana un instant puis heurta la terre ferme avec un choc qui expulsa l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Il cracha et toussa un moment avant de parvenir à se redresser péniblement, le corps secoué de violents frissons. Il vit Owen, accroupi à ses côtés qui l'observait vaguement inquiet.

— C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là ? demanda Harry.

— Nan, c'est Merlin, persifla son coéquipier.

Il se releva et devint flou aux yeux de Harry. Machinalement, le jeune homme porta la main à hauteur de ses yeux. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il ne portait plus ses précieuses lunettes.

— Accio lunettes de Harry, intervint charitablement son partenaire.

Harry vit un éclat passer dans son champ de vision et atterrir dans la main ouverte d'Owen.

— Belle prise, attrapeur, ironisa-t-il en reprenant possession de son bien.

Il chaussa les verres salvateurs, sans pour autant améliorer sa vision car ils étaient opacifiés par l'eau qui ruisselait toujours dessus. A ce moment sa baguette, qu'il avait laissée échapper lors de son plongeon, atterrit juste devant lui.

— Merci, dit-il avec gratitude.

Il la saisit et en profita pour se lancer de grands sorts de séchage qui n'atténuèrent que modérément sa sensation d'être à moitié congelé.

— Je suppose qu'il a filé, avança-t-il en se souvenant de leur mission.

— J'ai pensé qu'il était plus urgent de te tirer de là, se justifia Owen. Tu ne sais pas nager ?

— J'ai su. J'aurais peut-être fini par me rappeler comment on fait, espéra-t-il.

— Si tu refais un essai, je te conseille la Blanchiflore, persifla Owen.

— Ouais, admit Harry. Remarque, je ne suis pas pressé de recommencer. Bon, je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer.

— De toute manière, on n'a rien trouvé de compromettant chez lui, reconnu Owen. Au fait, pourquoi on lui a couru après ?

— Par habitude, je suppose. On a tendance à considérer toute personne fuyant devant nous comme n'ayant pas la conscience tranquille. Je suppose qu'être loup-garou ne se soumettant pas aux déclarations obligatoires rend un peu méfiant. Le pauvre, il risque de ne pas oser rentrer chez lui et perdre le peu qu'il avait.

— Il aurait mieux fait de répondre à nos questions sans faire d'histoires, jugea Owen.

— Je déteste cette enquête, grogna Harry en se levant. Allez, on rentre, on ne trouvera rien d'autre aujourd'hui.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Note : Les consoles de jeu chez les Malefoy (et la plupart des détails qui les concernent) trouveront leur explication dans l'histoire de Melusine2, Esprit de famille.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Abracadabra et Sourimini**.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	24. XXIV : Abracadabra et sourimini

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIV : Abracadabra et sourimini**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 16 janvier au 19 janvier 2009

* * *

En rentrant au QG après son bain involontaire, Harry fit le point avec son coéquipier. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient été saisis de l'enquête sur l'incendie chez Malefoy et ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

— Tu exagères, protesta Owen quand Harry exprima sa déception. On a plus ou moins écarté l'hypothèse de l'apothicaire jaloux ; on a vu qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à tirer de celle des loups-garous qui vivent à la marge de notre société. Il nous reste celle des traditionalistes opposés à la normalisation des garous et surtout celle des victimes de Mangemorts qui se vengent sur leur familles.

— Et on va faire quoi ? soupira Harry. Aller poser des questions à tous ceux qui se sont inscrits à Quidditch, Magie et Traditions et leur demander ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit de l'incendie ? Higgs va hurler au harcèlement, et on se retrouvera avec un scandale politique sur les bras. Quant aux familles qui ont déjà souffert, tu crois qu'elles ne vont pas pleurer qu'on revient au temps des Ténèbres ? Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes que cela implique ?

— Est-ce une raison pour ne pas enquêter ? insista Owen. Enfin, un Malefoy et un Goyle qui ont tous les deux un incendie en moins d'un mois... comment ne pas penser à leur réputation !

— Oui, oui, admit Harry.

Il se demanda pourquoi il éprouvait autant de répugnance à enquêter dans cette direction et en conclut qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans les horreurs que les adeptes de Voldemort avaient faites à leurs victimes. Il avala sa salive et convint :

— Allons voir Faucett. J'aimerais avoir son avis sur la question.

— C'est pas très bien parti, admit Faucett après qu'ils lui aient exposé leurs conclusions. C'est vrai qu'on s'est concentrés un peu vite sur la piste professionnelle. Vous auriez peut-être dû commencer de façon plus classique par les relations proches puis tenter de voir ce qui pourrait être commun aux deux incendies.

— Leur point commun, ce sont des pères Mangemorts qui sont restés fidèles à Vorldemort même pendant sa disparition, raisonna Harry qui s'était résigné à prendre en compte cette piste. Leur rôle se limitait aux exécutions dans l'anonymat des masques de Mangemort. Du coup, on ne peut savoir avec précision ce qu'ils ont fait ou pas. Comment déterminer quelle famille pourrait en vouloir précisément à ces deux-là ? interrogea-t-il. Comme je disais tout à l'heure à Owen, si on commence à interroger les familles qui ont pâti de la guerre, ça risque de ne pas être bien pris.

— Commencez par étudier la piste personnelle, trancha le commandant. De mon côté, je vais demander à la Justice de nous passer les dossiers Malefoy et Goyle. Une enquête a été menée sur les agissements de ces familles quand les procès de l'après-guerre ont été instruits, inutile de tout reprendre à zéro. De toute manière, il est hors de question que je classe cette affaire tant qu'on n'aura pas épuisé toutes les pistes.

— Bien Commandant ! scanda Harry sentant la critique exprimée.

En ressortant du bureau, il s'avoua qu'il n'avait pas été très bon dans cette affaire. Pour ajouter à son marasme, l'idée de farfouiller dans la vie privée de Drago Malefoy pour tenter de déterminer qui lui en voulait le plus lui déplaisait presque autant que se replonger dans les crimes de guerre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en savoir davantage sur Malefoy et aurait voulu pouvoir l'oublier comme il l'avait fait jusque là.

Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander à être déchargé de cette affaire. Il pourrait invoquer que ses relations passées avec Malefoy le rendaient incompétent pour mener cette enquête. Mais Harry secoua la tête, refusant une telle fuite. Ce ne serait pas correct pour ceux qui récupéreraient le dossier. Cela ne se fait pas de passer la main quand on se rend compte que l'enquête a toutes les chances de ne pas être élucidée. Il s'y était mal pris, c'était à lui d'en subir les conséquences jusqu'au bout.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Sarah Dursley entra dans le QG et se dirigea vers lui. Il espéra avoir un petit moment agréable dans cette journée difficile, mais remarqua que le visage de la jeune femme ne laissait pas présager de bonnes nouvelles.

Elle lui sourit cependant en s'arrêtant devant lui.

— Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'inquiéta la femme de son cousin en remarquant ses vêtements qui, même séchés, avaient gardé des traces de son séjour dans l'eau.

— Rien de grave, assura-t-il n'ayant aucune envie de commenter l'incident. Et chez vous ? Tout se passe bien pour Markus ?

Le visage de Sarah s'illumina à l'évocation de son fils de sept mois.

— Oh oui, il est en pleine forme. Tu veux voir une photo ?

Harry accepta et contempla bientôt une photo sorcière représentant un bébé souriant et bien en chair. Il réprima une grimace en constatant que l'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à son père au même âge. Il revit avec netteté le cliché correspondant qui avait trôné durant toute son enfance sur la fausse cheminée des Dursley. Il reconnut cependant que le petit Markus avait l'air plus aimable que le renfrogné Dudley.

— Il est magnifique, commenta-t-il finalement avec magnanimité.

Pouvait-il dire autre chose ?

— Oh, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça, poursuivait Sarah en se rembrunissant. Dudley t'a écrit un mot.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, Harry déplia vivement la feuille que sa cousine par alliance lui avait tendue.

'_Mrs Figg, la voisine de mes parents, est morte hier_, écrivait Dudley_. Je pense que cela t'intéresse de savoir qu'on l'enterre demain._'

Harry fixa le papier, songeur. Il aimait bien la vieille dame : même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte enfant, elle s'était toujours montrée bonne pour lui. Il avait été heureux de la revoir le jour de son mariage et quand il était passé prendre ses affaires dans le grenier de son oncle et sa tante. Il réalisa qu'il avait réellement envie de se rendre à son enterrement pour lui dire au revoir. Mais les Dursley s'y trouveraient-ils ? Il décida que cela lui était égal. Ils n'allaient pas l'empêcher de venir rendre un dernier hommage à la cracmolle qui l'avait surveillé de loin pendant des années.

— A quelle heure est l'enterrement ? demanda-t-il.

— Dix heures du matin. D'après Dud, tu connais l'endroit. C'est près du centre commercial où ses parents vont faire leurs courses.

— J'y serai.

Après le départ de Sarah, Harry alla voir Janice Davenport et l'informa qu'il ne pourrait se rendre à l'entraînement le lendemain matin, qui était un samedi. Elle lui affirma qu'elle s'en tirerait très bien sans lui.

Il permit ensuite à Owen de rentrer chez lui. Il était plus de cinq heures du soir, ils n'allaient pas reprendre complètement leur enquête un vendredi soir.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, il enfila des vêtements moldus. Ginny, qui lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, amena les enfants chez Molly trente minutes avant l'heure du départ mais revint avec James.

— J'ai eu le malheur de préciser à maman où on allait alors qu'il nous écoutait et il a fait la vie pour venir, expliqua-t-elle. Je me suis dit, qu'après tout, c'était une occasion comme une autre.

Quand on avait annoncé aux enfants le décès de la tante Muriel trois semaines auparavant, James, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait posé beaucoup de questions sur la mort. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec sa mère, il avait demandé à '_voir un mort_'.

La tante Muriel était déjà en terre à ce moment là mais Ginny, prise de court, lui avait dit qu'elle l'emmènerait voir un enterrement. Il n'avait pas oublié cette promesse et l'avait rappelée avec force ce matin-là.

— Tu es sûre ? douta Harry.

— Si cela se passe mal, je me planque derrière une pierre tombale et je transplane au Terrier, proposa Ginny. Je lui ai expliqué qu'on ne verrait que le cercueil et qu'on allait juste le mettre dans la tombe.

Harry décida de lui faire confiance. Elle avait plus de connaissance que lui en matière d'éducation et il s'en remettait généralement à son jugement.

Ils revêtirent l'enfant de ses vêtements moldus dont ils changèrent magiquement la couleur pour atténuer les couleurs vives. Harry avait déterminé que la cheminée la plus proche se trouvait à cinq kilomètres du cimetière où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il lui semblait que le quartier était desservi par un bus. Ses souvenirs ne l'avaient pas trompé mais la circulation fut difficile. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, la cérémonie venait de commencer. Ils naviguèrent parmi les tombes, Harry portant James et Ginny marchant à ses côtés.

Discrètement, ils se rapprochèrent de l'attroupement que formaient les voisins de la vieille dame. Harry s'étonna du nombre qui s'étaient déplacés avant de se demander combien étaient là par convenance plutôt que par réel attachement envers la défunte. Dans un second temps, il les trouva vieillis. Quand aux plus jeunes, il eut du mal à rattacher ces adultes aux gamins qu'il avait fréquentés à l'école primaire ou croisés pendant ses vacances scolaires.

Les participants n'étant pas écrasés par le chagrin, il ne tarda pas à éveiller la curiosité. Il vit avec amusement leur expression muer de l'interrogation à la reconnaissance. Il fallait dire qu'entre sa chevelure en bataille, la couleur de ses yeux et ses lunettes, il n'était pas difficile à identifier pour ceux qui l'avaient connu. Il constata avec satisfaction que les regards qui glissaient vers sa femme étaient nettement approbateurs.

Il se rapprocha et se posta un peu en retrait par rapport à sa famille. Les chuchotements et les coups de coude finirent par attirer l'attention de son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que celle de son cousin qui était auprès d'eux. Dudley lui sourit discrètement, et Harry le salua d'un petit signe de tête. Sa tante fronça les sourcils en le repérant, puis reporta son attention vers la tombe. Son oncle sembla stupéfait de le découvrir là et se mit à rougir lentement, alors que sa tête s'enfonçait encore plus que d'habitude dans ses épaules. Il lui lança finalement un regard furieux avant de se détourner brusquement. Harry se désintéressa d'eux et écouta le discours du pasteur, conscient de la chaleur du bras de Ginny contre le sien.

La cérémonie se poursuivit sous le regard intéressé de James et la défunte fut mise en terre. Les conversations reprirent et Dudley vint vers eux.

— Bonjour Dudley, dit Harry.

— Je suis content de te voir, lui assura son cousin.

Harry prit conscience que Sarah n'était pas présente et se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme n'était pas venue. Dudley lui avait-il demandé de s'abstenir pour qu'elle ne soit pas témoin des 'retrouvailles' que cela impliquerait ? Ce n'était pas plus mal, jugea-t-il. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de parler avec son oncle et sa tante. Si la magie existait, pourquoi pas les miracles ?

Sans doute conscients que s'abstenir ferait jaser, Pétunia et Vernon venaient à leur tour vers eux.

— Je vous présente mon épouse Ginny et James, mon fils aîné, fit un peu cérémonieusement Harry.

L'avantage des usages et de la politesse, c'est qu'ils donnent une apparence de normalité aux moments délicats. Il était visible que Vernon éprouvait beaucoup de répugnance à l'égard de la sorcière qu'on lui présentait, mais le regard de Petunia était plein de curiosité. Harry eut presque l'impression de voir frémir son nez pointu.

— Je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos deux garçons, fit une voisine qui s'était approchée. C'est le bon côté des enterrements.

Tous sourirent poliment à cette assertion. Encouragée, elle continua en direction de Harry et Ginny :

— Joignez-vous à nous pour le petit buffet qui est organisé maintenant chez moi.

Harry vit le regard terrible que lui lançait son oncle, mais il répondit aimablement :

— Avec plaisir, Mrs Polkiss.

— Parfait, nous seront tous ravis de savoir ce que vous devenez et de faire connaissance avec votre petite famille. Ah Pétunia, vous avez de la chance ! Ah, ce n'est pas mon Piers qui me ferait des petits-enfants…

Elle sourit aimablement à James qui était toujours dans les bras de son père puis s'éloigna en soupirant.

— Que devient Piers ? demanda Harry.

— Il a mal tourné, répondit sa tante d'une voix pincée. Ne t'avise pas de parler de lui.

— Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous ! grogna férocement son oncle tout en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu par les autres.

— J'ai été invité, répliqua froidement Harry. Ils vont trouver bizarre que je disparaisse maintenant.

L'air horrifié de son oncle et sa tante lui apprit qu'ils craignaient qu'il ne se volatilise sur le champ.

— J'ai de la place dans ma voiture, proposa Dudley.

— On vient avec toi, accepta Harry.

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie sous les regards intéressés des voisins. _Ils doivent se demander ce que je suis devenu après St Brutus_, supposa Harry.

Vernon et Pétunia s'engouffrèrent dans leur véhicule tandis que Dudley les dirigeait vers le sien. Il leur fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre Privet Drive. Durant le trajet, Harry laissa Ginny et Dudley converser, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de rester. Il avait surtout accepté pour ne pas avoir l'air d'obéir à l'ordre silencieux de Vernon mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de parler à tous ces gens.

Chez les Polkiss, l'ambiance était nettement plus festive. Mrs Figg semblait être oubliée et les personnes présentes prenaient simplement plaisir à manger ensemble — et à faire le plein de potins. Harry ne doutait pas que lui et sa famille étaient discrètement observés et qu'ils feraient l'objet des conversations durant des semaines.

On les invita à se servir au buffet puis on proposa à James de se joindre aux autres enfants de son âge qui se trouvaient dans la maison. Ginny entreprit d'accompagner son fils pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec ses camarades de jeux.

— Eh bien, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ! s'exclama un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

— Vous semblez bien vous porter, Mr Prentice, répondit poliment Harry.

— Je ne rajeunis pas, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Vous habitez loin d'ici, maintenant ?

— Je réside à Londres.

— Est-ce indiscret de vous demander ce que vous faites ? Votre tante a dû me le dire, mais je crains l'avoir oublié.

Harry ne savait pas si sa tante parlait de lui à son entourage et décida ne de pas se préoccuper de la version des faits qu'elle aurait pu donner.

— Je suis entré dans la police.

La surprise de Mr Prentice en était presque comique. '_Elle ne leur a tout de même pas dit que j'étais en p_rison !' fut amené à s'interroger Harry. Finalement, la présence de Ginny et James était une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait démontrer plus clairement qu'il était bien inséré dans la société.

— Ah, vraiment ? C'est intéressant, commenta Mr Prentice. Oh, vous vous rappelez de Mr Simons ?

— Bonjour, Monsieur. Je crois bien que j'étais en classe avec votre fille euh... Lisa.

— Dans la classe de Luisa ? corrigea Mr Prentice. Quelle mémoire ! Cela fait près de vingt ans.

Pendant qu'il entreprenait de révéler à Harry ce qu'était devenue sa fille et les autres anciens enfants du voisinage, Ginny revint près d'eux. Harry fit les présentations et Mr Simons les félicita d'avoir un si beau petit garçon.

Ils regardèrent James qui était très à l'aise avec ses nouveaux amis. Il avait dû trouver des friandises quelque part car il avait une trace de chocolat au coin de la bouche. Les enfants commencèrent à se poursuivre dans la pièce.

— Nous avons deux autres enfants, précisa l'épouse de Harry. Un garçon de trois ans et une fille qui a eu huit mois hier. Nous les avons laissés chez ma mère.

— Vous, au moins, vous vous y êtes pris tôt, la félicita Mr Simons. Maintenant, votre génération attend de plus en plus tard pour fonder une famille. C'est bien dommage, si vous voulez mon avis.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent poliment puis leur attention fut attirée par la voix de James qui tentait d'échapper à une petite fille de cinq ans qui lui courait après :

— Sourimini ! psalmodia l'enfant en tendant le doigt en guise de baguette magique. T'es une souris maintenant !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Pétunia couvrir sa bouche de ses mains pour cacher son rictus horrifié et Vernon s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de tourte aux rognons. Mais la petite ne se laissa pas impressionner :

— Ça marche pas parce que je suis une fée, rétorqua-t-elle. Abracadabra ! Tu es un pâté de foie !

— Finite ! Moi, je suis sorcier, revendiqua James.

— C'est moins fort qu'une fée, affirma sa camarade.

James parut estimer que sa meilleure chance de salut était dans la fuite et il repartit comme une flèche en bousculant les invités. Mrs Polkiss intervint alors pour proposer aux enfants d'aller jouer dans le jardin.

Harry croisa le regard de Dudley. Ce dernier n'avait rien manqué de la scène précédente et semblait amusé. Vernon par contre était écarlate et son épouse lui tapotait le dos, sans que Harry puisse déterminer si c'était pour faire passer la bouchée coincée dans son œsophage ou pour le conjurer de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Ginny, pour déterminer s'ils devaient intervenir. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il est vrai que les épisodes de magie spontanée étaient rares chez les jeunes sorciers et se limitaient aux moments particulièrement dangereux ou inquiétants pour eux. James s'amusait et il était peu probable que sa magie éprouve le besoin de se manifester.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, tous ses anciens voisins vinrent examiner Harry et constater à quel point il semblait avoir bien tourné. A ses côtés, son épouse était très l'aise, sa célébrité lui ayant donné de l'aisance pour parler avec des inconnus. Quand on s'intéressait à ses activités, elle expliquait qu'elle élevait ses enfants.

Quand Harry jugea avoir suffisamment étanché la curiosité du voisinage, il indiqua à Ginny qu'il était temps de partir, et elle alla récupérer James dans le jardin. Harry s'approcha de son oncle et de sa tante qui n'avaient pas fait mine de le rejoindre :

— Combien Mrs Figg avait-t-elle encore de chats ? leur demanda-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Vernon.

— Réponds à la question, insista sèchement Harry.

— Trois, intervint Pétunia.

— Je dois les récupérer, indiqua Harry.

— Que vas-tu faire à ces pauvres bêtes ? s'indigna son oncle.

— Ils sont un peu spéciaux, expliqua patiemment Harry. Si je ne les prends pas moi-même, d'autres personnes viendront pour le faire. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il vit que Vernon comprenait très bien quel genre de personnes interviendrait.

— Très bien, allons-y tout de suite, coupa sèchement Pétunia.

Ginny revenait avec James, et Harry alla avec eux saluer Mr et Mrs Polkiss et les remercier de leur hospitalité. Quand ils sortirent avec Vernon et Pétunia, Dudley leur emboîta le pas. En silence, ils marchèrent dans la rue jusqu'à la maison de la vieille dame. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Pétunia sortit une clé de sa poche :

— J'ai demandé à Mrs Simons de me la confier, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'arrangerai ensuite pour lui expliquer pourquoi les chats ne sont plus là.

— Merci, répondit machinalement Harry qui s'apprêtait à lancer un alohomora.

Ils entrèrent, traversèrent le vestibule et avancèrent dans le salon. L'odeur de choux était toujours bien présente et Harry eut du mal à croire que Mrs Figg n'allait pas se lever de son fauteuil pour les accueillir.

Des conversations, Harry avait compris qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée un matin et qu'un de ses animaux familiers avait donné l'alerte en allant miauler chez la voisine la plus proche. L'un d'eux, justement, vint vers eux et entreprit de leur renifler les pieds. James tendit les mains et l'animal se frotta contre lui pour quémander des caresses.

— Ces chats m'ont l'air parfaitement normaux, eux ! attaqua Vernon.

Sans lui prêter attention, Harry s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la boule de fourrure ronronnante qui se trémoussait d'aise sous les caresses de son fils.

— Je vais vous trouver un autre foyer, expliqua-t-il.

Un feulement venant de la cuisine lui répondit. Un animal aux poils hérissés vint se planter devant Harry, l'air contestataire. Ginny prit James dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de celui qu'il cajolait, au cas où il se mettrait en colère, lui aussi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici sans elle, argumenta Harry en direction du nouveau venu.

Le miaulement qui lui fut rétorqué sonnait clairement comme un '_Si, on peut !_'. Les trois Dursley suivaient la scène les yeux ronds tandis que Ginny tentait de persuader James de rester tranquille.

— Non, ce n'est pas possible ! affirma Harry de sa voix la plus autoritaire. D'autres personnes vont venir habiter là et ils ne sauront pas ce que vous êtes. Ils vont vous prendre pour de vulgaires chats.

— Pfiouuuuu ! répondit dédaigneusement Mignonette.

— Alors que là où je veux vous emmener, on vous traitera comme vous le méritez, continua Harry d'une voix enjôleuse.

Le troisième occupant des lieux surgit de la chambre et vint se placer près des deux autres. Les trois bêtes rapprochèrent leur museau et tinrent ce qui semblait être un conciliabule.

— Ils sont vraiment intelligents ? souffla Dudley à Ginny.

— Ils comprennent pas mal de choses, confirma cette dernière.

— Emportez ces créatures du diable avec vous ! les conjura Vernon.

— La ferme ! lui intima Harry.

Les animaux semblaient avoir arrêté leur décision. Ils couvrirent les humains de leur regard le plus dédaigneux puis leur tournèrent le dos et repartirent vers la cuisine, la queue dressée d'indignation. Dudley fit un pas en avant comme pour les rattraper mais Harry l'arrêta de la main gauche et, de la droite, sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Rapidement, il stupefixa les trois chats qui s'effondrèrent là où le sort les avait fauchés.

Pétunia hurla et James échappa à l'étreinte de sa mère pour courir vers ses protégés. Harry rangea sa baguette et assura à Pétunia choquée et Vernon visiblement mort de peur :

— Je les ai juste endormis. Ils se relèveront dans quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils sortent par la chatière.

— Personne en vue, dit Ginny qui était allée vérifier qu'aucun Moldu n'avait pu les voir de la fenêtre. James, ne les touche pas, tu pourrais leur faire mal. Tu pourras jouer avec eux quand ils se réveilleront.

— Je veux jouer maintenant ! protesta son fils.

— On y va, décida Harry. Directement au Terrier.

— Bien, accepta Ginny.

Elle s'avança et prit délicatement deux des chats. Harry attrapa James. Ce dernier connaissait la conduite à suivre en cas de transplanage d'escorte : il serra fermement les genoux autour de la taille de son père et lui enlaça le cou. Dudley se baissa et passa précautionneusement le troisième animal à Harry.

— Merci, Dud.

Ils se dirent au revoir d'un sourire un peu triste, puis Harry pivota vers sa tante. Elle le regardait intensément. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, des années auparavant chez Dudley. Elle avait été très agressive envers lui. '_Elle avait peur pour son fils_, comprit enfin Harry. _Elle croyait que je voulais faire du mal à Dudley, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a viré aussi durement'_.

Il n'y avait pas de peur ni de colère dans son regard ce jour-là. Mais Harry ne sut déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il lui rendit son regard. '_Vas-tu t'excuser enfin ?_', ne put-il s'empêcher d'espérer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour débarrasser le plancher ! vociféra à cet instant Vernon.

Pétunia sursauta et regarda son mari d'un air coupable, comme si elle était sur le point de le trahir. L'instant était passé, Harry n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il tourna la tête vers Ginny et ils transplanèrent en même temps.

Une fois dans le jardin des Weasley, Harry posa son fils à terre et disposa le chat qu'il portait près de l'endroit où Ginny avait installé les deux autres. Ensuite, il créa une cage autour d'eux.

— Peux-tu rester là pour les calmer quand ils se réveilleront ? demanda-t-il à sa femme. Je vais appeler le Ministère.

Il la laissa avec un James qui pleurnichait parce qu'il voulait jouer avec ses nouveaux amis. Après réflexion, c'est le bureau d'Hermione qu'il appela. Il expliqua la situation à son amie qui lui promit de faire le nécessaire auprès de son ancien service pour les faire enregistrer.

— Par contre, il vaut mieux qu'on leur trouve nous-mêmes un nouveau foyer. Sinon, ils vont transiter dans les cages d'une animalerie et ils risquent de mal le prendre s'ils ont l'habitude d'être laissés en liberté.

— Je vais demander à Molly si elle peut les garder ici. Ils devraient être bien dans le grand jardin.

— Entendu.

Harry résuma la situation à sa belle-mère qui accepta de s'occuper d'eux le temps qu'on leur trouve un nouveau foyer. Ensuite, Harry retourna dans le jardin avec Albus qui était ravi d'avoir retrouvé son père. Les créatures étaient éveillées et feulaient dans leur cage.

— Si vous vous montrez raisonnables, je vais vous rendre votre liberté, leur promit Harry. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous sauver. Si vous le faites, je devrai en référer au Ministère, et les sorciers qui se lanceront à votre poursuite ne seront pas tendres. Ils seraient capables de vous tuer.

Les trois félins tinrent une fois de plus un conciliabule et s'assirent en silence dans ce qui sembla une position d'acceptation. Harry fit disparaître les barreaux qui les enfermaient et leur dit gentiment :

— Le jardin est plus grand que celui de Mrs Figg et la maison aussi. Vous serez bien ici.

— Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda James au chat avec lequel il avait fait connaissance dans la maison.

— James… commença Harry.

Mais l'animal après avoir considéré l'enfant eut un miaulement d'acquiescement, et Albus éclata de rire. Harry regarda Ginny.

— D'accord, soupira-t-elle. J'espère juste que Lily ne lui tirera pas trop fort la queue.

**ooOoo**

Harry était rarement allé au travail avec autant de réticences que ce matin là. Même le jour où il avait dû témoigner dans l'affaire de l'amulette magique lui avait été moins pénible. Il s'agaça de penser qu'après toutes ces années, il avait du mal à prendre du recul quand il s'agissait de Malefoy. Ce n'est que dans l'ascenseur qu'il comprit ce qui le troublait à ce point. Cette affaire allait sans doute être close sans qu'ils ne l'aient résolue et, pour la première fois, il allait devoir admettre un échec devant Drago. _Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter de vouloir à tout prix avoir le dernier mot avec lui_, s'admonesta-t-il._ Nous ne sommes plus des gamins_.

Il se permit tout même de penser, comme Ron et Owen, que l'implication de Malefoy amenait toujours des problèmes.

L'enquête, pour commencer, fut purement administrative. Ils regardèrent ce qu'ils avaient sur la famille Malefoy dans les archives.

— C'est à se demander comment Lucius a fait pour échapper à Azkaban, commenta Owen en relisant le compte-rendu d'audience.

— Il est passé parmi les derniers, je suppose que la soif de vengeance commençait à être étanchée, expliqua Harry tout en se demandant par qui l'ordre de passage avait été établi.

Etait-ce Kingsley qui l'avait décidé, sachant que Narcissa avait aidé Harry à la fin ? Il haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce qu'était devenu le couple après la guerre. Contrairement à leur fils, Harry ne leur accordait aucune importance. D'autant qu'ils étaient en France depuis trois mois et qu'il était peu probable qu'ils aient commandité un attentat contre leur héritier d'aussi loin.

En résumé, Drago Malefoy avait travaillé après la guerre au laboratoire de Ste-Mangouste, avant de fonder sa propre société de vente de potions par correspondance. La police magique n'avait enregistré aucun incident dans lequel il aurait été impliqué. Il était marié depuis 5 ans avec Astoria Greengrass et avait un seul enfant, Scorpius.

— Au moins, il s'est tenu tranquille, estima Owen.

— Ça va nous faire comme les Goyle, pronostiqua sombrement Harry. Pas d'ennemi récent déclaré et, si c'est une vengeance pour un fait vieux de dix ans, on a trop de candidats pour suivre valablement une piste.

— Le fait que les incendies aient détruit tout ce qui aurait pu servir de support à une empreinte magique ou digitale ne facilite pas la tâche, renchérit Owen.

L'après-midi, ils se rendirent à la maison des Malefoy. Par politesse, ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de la propriété et sonnèrent. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent aussitôt avec lenteur. Le temps qu'ils arrivent près de la maison, ils remarquèrent qu'à côté des vestiges de l'ancien atelier de potions, une structure en bois présageait déjà d'une nouvelle construction. Owen en siffla d'étonnement.

— Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps !

— Je suppose que la Guilde a donné un coup de main, imagina Harry.

La silhouette de Drago se détacha sur le seuil de sa maison. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Harry constata qu'il avait une serviette de table à la main, sans doute n'avait-il pas encore terminé de déjeuner.

— Pouvons-nous te parler un moment ? demanda Harry.

— Suivez-moi.

Il les mena dans le salon où ils l'avaient trouvé lors de leur première visite. Alors qu'il les invitait à s'asseoir, son épouse vint voir les visiteurs qui retenaient son mari :

— J'apporte le café ici, annonça-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas se déranger, mais elle était déjà partie.

— Je vous écoute, fit Malefoy.

Harry tenta de présenter les choses sous leur meilleur jour :

— Comme c'est surtout ton atelier qui a souffert de l'attaque, nous avons commencé par suivre la piste d'une jalousie professionnelle ainsi que celle d'une volonté de t'empêcher de délivrer ta fameuse potion Tue-Loup. Suite à nos recherches, nous avons finalement éliminé ces mobiles.

— D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, j'ai reçu davantage d'aide que je n'en espérais, leur apprit Drago, confirmant l'action de la Guilde.

Son expression était neutre, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il avait parfaitement saisi que leur enquête s'était soldée par un fiasco. Il apprécia que Malefoy ait suffisamment muri pour ne pas afficher le sentiment de victoire qu'il devait éprouver. Ce serait plus facile s'ils se comportaient tous comme des adultes.

— Nous allons donc maintenant orienter nos recherches vers des mobiles plus personnels. Des proches qui t'en voudraient pour des raisons particulières, par exemple. Il faut que nous en sachions davantage sur les personnes que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter.

— Je pensais que vous aviez tous ces éléments, contra Drago.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Effectivement, on se tient au courant de ce que font tes parents et des activités qu'ils ont, admit-il. Mais comme tu n'es pas passé en jugement, ce n'est pas le cas pour toi.

Au frémissement de la bouche de son interlocuteur, il comprit que ce dernier avait récupéré une information qui l'intéressait beaucoup. Owen remua à ses côtés, pensant sans doute que Harry avait trop parlé. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer au plus fin avec Malefoy. Entrer en compétition avec lui ne lui disait rien. Il voulait juste clore cette saleté de dossier en limitant les dégâts si c'était possible.

Le retour d'Astoria Malefoy fit baisser la tension. Souriante, elle posa un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des tasses fumantes et fit gracieusement le service du sucre et du lait. Il y avait une tasse pour elle et elle s'assit sans façon près de son mari. Bien qu'un peu surpris — il pensait que dans ce genre de famille, les femmes s'effaçaient discrètement —, Harry ne put qu'accorder un bon point supplémentaire à Malefoy : ce dernier ne se comportait pas en tyran domestique. Il espéra que la présence de la jeune femme allait rendre l'entretien moins difficile.

— Qui donc à votre avis pourrait vous en vouloir suffisamment pour incendier votre atelier et tenter de brûler votre maison ? répéta Harry à son intention. Nous ne savons pas si le coupable visait effectivement la chambre de votre fils, mais nous ne pouvons pas exclure cette hypothèse.

A l'évocation de l'attaque directement subie par son enfant, Astoria avait pâli. Harry lui demanda :

— Scorpius est-il complètement remis ?

— Oui, mais il fait des cauchemars, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— On le ferait à moins, convint Harry.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à recenser les diverses personnes qui avaient tenté de nuire à Drago durant la décennie précédente. La plupart était d'anciens collègues qui lui avaient mené la vie dure. Visiblement, la réputation attachée à son nom et l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers les autres durant son adolescence avaient fini par le rattraper. A cela s'ajoutait une ex-petite amie vindicative. Il s'était cependant écoulé plusieurs années depuis les derniers contacts avec tout ce monde.

Une fois leur liste établie, Harry décida, malgré la présence d'Astoria et de son coéquipier, d'aborder un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment :

— Il y a eu un incendie chez les Goyle, il y a un mois, dont nous n'avons pas déterminé l'origine, entra-t-il en matière. Un certain... incident, auquel vous avez été tous les deux mêlés avec Crabbe m'est revenu en mémoire.

Malefoy sursauta et rougit violemment, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce dont Harry voulait parler. Il échangea un bref regard avec son épouse qui semblait elle aussi savoir de quoi il était question. La mine renfrognée d'Owen lui fit comprendre que ce dernier avait réalisé être le seul à ne pas comprendre l'allusion et qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation.

— Si quelqu'un pouvait vouloir se venger, ce serait d'abord toi et tes copains, répliqua Drago sans détour.

— Cela pourrait-il être les Crabbe pour venger leur fils ? proposa Harry sans prendre la peine de répondre à la remarque.

Malefoy réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête :

— Si tu ne leur as pas dit ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas moi non plus. Le père et la mère de Vincent ont été arrêtés juste après la bataille de Poudlard et, à ma connaissance, ils sont toujours à Azkaban. Ils n'ont pas de cousins proches.

— A qui as-tu parlé de cette… péripétie ? s'enquit Harry.

— A Astoria, indiqua Drago en montrant sa femme des yeux. Et toi ?

Harry n'en avait parlé à personne à part Ginny, mais estima qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à Drago à ce sujet.

— On aurait pu te voir disparaitre avec tes deux acolytes, ne voir revenir que toi et Goyle et en conclure que vous lui aviez fait sa fête, proposa-t-il.

— Une fois de plus, qui aurait pu pleurer Vincent à ce point ? questionna Malefoy.

— Pas de petite amie ?

— Qui aurait attendu dix ans ? s'étonna Malefoy faisant sans le savoir l'écho des doutes de Harry sur une vengeance aussi tardive.

Sentant le regard insistant d'Owen, il se décida à poser la question que ce dernier brûlait de poser :

— A ce propos, nous ne pouvons pas non plus écarter l'hypothèse qu'on se venge de ce que vous ou votre famille avez fait pendant la guerre, .

Un silence lourd accueillit cette déclaration.

— Tu veux m'interroger à ce sujet ? demanda calmement Drago après avoir assimilé l'idée.

— Je pense savoir mieux que tout le monde ce que tu as pu faire, remarqua Harry. Mais si tu as une idée qui pourrait nous aiguiller, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part.

**ooOoo**

Alors que Harry et son partenaire remontaient l'allée après avoir quitté les Malefoy, Owen fit remarquer :

— Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, affirma Harry.

Il réalisa cependant que son coéquipier allait interpréter son silence comme un manque de confiance et il développa un peu :

— Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, Ron, Hermione et moi, on s'est retrouvés coincés avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle dans une pièce reculée. Crabbe n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'allumer un Feudeymon pour nous empêcher de nous échapper. Heureusement, on avait des balais sous la main qui nous ont permis de sortir de là , mais lui, il y est resté. Ce n'est pas un épisode plaisant, ce qui explique que nous évitons d'y faire allusion.

— Il a lancé un Feudeymon dans une pièce fermée ? s'exclama Owen d'une voix choquée.

— C'était pas bien malin et il l'a payé très cher, confirma Harry. D'un autre côté, cela m'a permis d'être efficace quand ça nous est arrivé.

Owen, qui avait perdu son formateur Patrick Alderton ce jour-là, eut un grimace amère et garda un air mélancolique le temps qu'ils sortent du parc pour transplaner vers le Ministère.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note **: je précise à nouveau que tous les évènements concernant Malefoy sont issus de l'imagination de **Melusine2 **qui me livre un Drago prêt à l'emploi. Sa carrière, ses amis, sa famille, le nom du village près duquel il habite, la potion Tue-Loup, tout vient de ce qu'elle m'a indiqué lors de nos conversations MSN. Même l'idée de l'incendie est d'elle. Le fin mot de l'enquête a été mis au point en commun, je n'ai plus eu qu'à broder dessus. Et comme je suis la première à être arrivée là, va falloir qu'elle se cale sur mes inventions ^_^ (non, je blague, je lui ai soumis ma version pour être certaine de ne pas la coincer... et à une exception près, on restera compatibles).

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Sang impur et fier de l'être**.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	25. XXV : Sang impur et fier de l'être

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXV : Impur et fiers de l'être  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 20 janvier au 23 janvier 2009

* * *

Harry et Owen passèrent leur journée du mardi à faire des recherches et des enquêtes de proximité sur les noms donnés par les Malefoy. Ils rencontrèrent deux médicomages qui avaient soigné Drago quand il avait été hospitalisé peu de temps après avoir passé ses ASPIC — ils semblaient être plus préoccupés par médire l'un sur l'autre qu'intéressés par leur ancien patient. D'anciens collègues ne parurent pas mécontents des ennuis rencontrés par Malefoy sans que Harry et Owen réussissent à les imaginer aller jusqu'à l'incendie criminel. Une ex-petite amie, enfin, avait refait sa vie et les reçut le visage paisible, un enfant calé dans le creux de sa hanche.

— Son mari est peut-être tellement jaloux qu'il a décidé d'effacer de façon radicale toute trace de vie sentimentale de sa femme antérieure à lui, proposa Owen sans conviction.

— L'Oubliette aurait été moins dangereux et tout aussi efficace pour faire croire à son épouse qu'il est son premier amour, répartit Harry en haussant les épaules.

En fin d'après-midi, ils reçurent le dossier sur Lucius et Narcissa qu'ils attendaient du Magenmagot ainsi que celui des Crabbe, que Faucett avait demandé en même temps.

— Cette ordure de Malefoy a prétendu qu'il n'avait rien fait l'année des Ténèbres parce que Tu-sais-qui lui avait fauché sa baguette, découvrit Owen. Pff, il la récupérait peut-être pour faire des missions ponctuelles !

— Non, assura Harry plongé dans l'enquête qui avait été faite sur le père de Gregory Crabbe. Voldemort ne la lui a jamais rendue.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr ? interrogea Owen.

— Tu préfères ne pas le savoir, assura Harry en prenant un nouveau rouleau de parchemin sur sa table de travail.

Il sentit le regard de son coéquipier s'attarder sur lui, mais ne broncha pas. Cela ne faisait pas partie des souvenirs qu'il pouvait partager. Sans insister davantage, Owen se replongea lui aussi dans ses papiers.

— Visiblement, les Crabbe sont tous morts ou en prison, indiqua-t-il enfin Harry. Donc a priori, personne pour venger l'imbécile incendiaire.

Leurs efforts ne furent pas complètements vains car ils trouvèrent trois témoins communs qui avaient été cités contre Crabbe père ainsi que contre Malefoy pour des actions antérieures à l'emprisonnement de Lucius à Azkaban et sa séquestration ensuite dans son propre manoir.

— On s'y met dès demain, décida Harry en découvrant que l'heure du dîner était largement dépassée.

**ooOoo**

Quand le Survivant poussa la porte du QG le lendemain matin, Alicia lui indiqua :

— Harry, Faucett t'attend dans son bureau.

Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Owen s'y trouvait déjà avec Janice et Augustin Dolohov.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que ce dernier était chez les Aurors. Harry l'avait vu avec satisfaction devenir de plus en plus sûr de lui au cours de sa formation. Trois mois auparavant, il avait passé avec succès les examens qui lui avaient permis de devenir Auror à part entière.

Bien entendu, son patronyme, si durement connoté, ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Par contre, cela lui avait donné un moyen infaillible de reconnaître ses ennemis : ces derniers se faisaient un plaisir de l'appeler par son nom de famille, pour rappeler encore et toujours sa triste ascendance. Les autres avaient rapidement choisi de l'interpeller par son prénom.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

— Le manoir Avery a été incendié cette nuit, l'informa son commandant. Il y a un mort.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège laissé libre.

— Oh merde ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

— C'est ce qu'on tente de déterminer, soupira Faucett. Si on lie les trois incendies des dernières semaines, nous avons deux pistes principales qui se présentent à nous.

— Familles de Mangemorts, soupira Harry. On allait commencer à enquêter de ce côté.

— Pas seulement, continua Faucett. Ils sont aussi tous des Sang-purs.

— Comme la plupart des Mangemorts, non ? fit remarquer Harry.

— Justement. Une particularité peut en cacher une autre et on ne peut occulter la situation politique actuelle.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence pour laisser Harry prendre la mesure de la situation.

— Vous pensez… dit lentement Harry, que des progressistes ultras s'en prendraient aux Sangs-purs ? Mais c'est le meilleur moyen de faire nommer Higgs !

— C'est une affaire très délicate, confirma le commandant. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de renforcer ton équipe. Janice et Augustin vont vous aider.

Harry les contempla et analysa :

— On sera deux sangs-purs, deux sang-mêlés.

— Menés par un héros de guerre, compléta le commandant avec un air entendu.

— Et un nom lié aux Mangemorts, ajouta Augustin d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée.

— Cette affaire va faire la une des journaux et va sans doute encore enflammer les débats, ne nia pas Faucett. Nous devons montrer que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour trouver le coupable, quelle que soit sa motivation.

— On n'a pas intérêt à se planter cette fois, angoissa Harry.

— On ne peut pas se le permettre, confirma Faucett.

Il confia à Harry le dossier établi par l'équipe qui était de garde cette nuit-là, et les quatre Aurors se retirèrent. Harry suggéra qu'ils aillent discuter de leur enquête dans une des salles d'interrogatoire. Il passa par son bureau reprendre les dossiers Goyle et Malefoy avant de les rejoindre.

— Bon, on va tout reprendre au début, indiqua-t-il en prenant place.

Il commença par résumer les affaires précédentes à ses deux nouveaux équipiers. Janice écouta le visage concentré, Augustin prit des notes.

— Vous n'avez pas tellement avancé, résuma Janice quand il eut terminé.

Harry grimaça, un peu vexé, mais devant reconnaître que c'était mérité.

— Des idées pour identifier des personnes qui en voudraient aux Sang-purs, accessoirement parents de Mangemorts, au point de les incendier ? demanda Harry.

— Pour commencer, demander le dossier Avery, proposa Owen. Cela permettra peut-être de nous aiguiller sur une victime particulière.

— Pour se familiariser avec les ultra-progressistes, on peut regarder les dossiers de la police magique, suggéra Janice. Ils ont été chargés de l'enquête suite à la manif qui s'est terminée en bagarre, leur rappela-t-elle.

— Bonne idée. Lee et Padma Jordan d'AlterMag peuvent peut-être nous aider, songea soudain Harry. Je sais qu'ils reçoivent de chaque bord des lettres tellement haineuses qu'ils refusent de les publier. Ils ont même appelé au respect mutuel dans leur dernier numéro. Il faut aussi aller interroger les victimes de cette nuit pour savoir s'ils ont vu quelqu'un. Pour ce qui est de la piste de leurs liens avec les Mangemorts…

Il hésita mais si son commandant lui avait adjoint Augustin,ce n'était pas pour qu'il fasse semblant d'oublier les crimes commis par son oncle.

— Augustin, ta famille connait-elle personnellement les Goyle, les Malefoy ou les Avery ?

Le jeune Auror cilla mais ne baissa pas les yeux :

— Je crois que ma mère connaît un peu Mrs Goyle. Mais elles ne sont pas spécialement amies.

— J'aimerais que tu l'interroges à son sujet. Ce que je veux savoir ,c'est ce qu'elle a réellement fait pendant la guerre. Il faudrait aussi établir si ces Avery-là ont été Mangemorts de façon active.

— Tu veux en savoir autant sur les Malefoy, je suppose ? compléta Augustin.

— Il est de notoriété publique que les Malefoy ont accueilli Vous-savez-qui, rappela Janice. Et leur rejeton était avec eux.

— Je sais sur eux tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, confirma Harry. Janice, je te laisse enquêter sur les ultra-progressistes. Augustin, peux-tu joindre tes parents au plus vite pour leur poser des questions sur les Goyle et les Avery ? Owen et moi, on va récupérer les témoignages des rescapés.

**ooOoo**

Les victimes de la nuit étaient l'oncle et la tante de l'Avery qui était emprisonné à Azkaban. Ils habitaient avec l'un de leur fils et l'épouse de ce dernier. Heureusement, la fille du plus jeune couple, âgée de treize ans, se trouvait à Poudlard.

Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, tout était en flammes, et ils avaient eu du mal à sortir. L'oncle du Mangemort n'avait pas survécu aux fumées dégagées par le sinistre. Le voyant sans connaissance, son épouse l'avait mené à l'hôpital, mais il était trop tard. Les autres étaient restés sur place mais n'avaient pas pu sauver la maison. Ils avaient cependant réussi à circonscrire le sinistre et protéger les autres bâtiments du domaine agricole qu'ils exploitaient.

Harry et Owen examinèrent les lieux sans rien trouver d'intéressant : pas d'empreinte magique appartenant à d'autres personnes que les victimes, plus aucun support pour d'éventuelles traces de doigt. La famille était encore sous le choc et, comme personne n'avait vu quoique ce soit pouvant aider les enquêteurs, Harry décida de les laisser pleurer leur mari et père en paix.

De retour au QG, les deux Aurors trouvèrent le dossier Avery qu'ils avaient demandé avant de partir.

— Faucett a dû drôlement les secouer pour qu'on l'ait aussi vite, nota Owen.

— Cette histoire commence à l'inquiéter, remarqua sombrement Harry.

Il furent déçus en prenant connaissance du contenu. Aucun de ceux qui avaient pu se plaindre de l'action de Malefoy ou de Goyle n'avaient apportés d'élément contre Avery.

— Ça aurait été trop simple, grimaça Owen.

— Ouais, y'a rien à espérer de simple et facile dans cette enquête. Rien ne va marcher correctement, affirma Harry démoralisé. Allez, il est l'heure du déjeuner, on en parlera avec les autres.

Harry sortit de sa poche le miroir de Sirius qui lui servait de communiquant. Ron avait tenu parole et avait réussi à lui faire réparer et enchanter cet objet qui avait une si grande valeur sentimentale pour lui.

Depuis la fin du moins de décembre, tous les Aurors avaient remisé leurs montres, gourmettes et médailles de communication pour les remplacer par les miroirs qui leur permettaient de transmettre leurs messages plus confortablement et plus précisément qu'avec les codes limités qu'ils utilisaient maintenant depuis des années.

Avant de passer définitivement au nouveau moyen de communication, les Aurors, ainsi que les policiers magiques, avaient fait une demande spéciale aux chercheurs qui avaient lancé le produit : il fallait qu'ils puissent être prévenus de façon insonore qu'un appel arrivait pour ne pas compromettre une filature ou une surveillance en cours. Les experts avaient planché sur la question et, trois semaines plus tard, un enchantement spécifique leur avait été proposé, remplaçant la sonnerie par une discrète vibration. Il était cependant possible de rétablir la sonnette avec une simple formule magique, pour ne pas manquer un appel la nuit quand ils étaient en plein sommeil.

Augustin répondit immédiatement. Sa figure mince apparut dans la glace, remplaçant le reflet de Harry :

— Je suis sur le point de rentrer, annonça-t-il.

— Très bien, rejoins-nous devant le Gnome Pansu, on va manger là-bas, l'informa Harry.

Il tenta ensuite de joindre Janice, mais elle ne répondit pas. Sans doute était-elle occupée, il n'insista pas. Owen et lui étaient à peine installés dans le café que leur jeune collègue les rejoignit.

— Alors ? demanda Harry qui préférait garder pour plus tard leur résultats décevants.

— Je suis allé parler à ma mère, rapporta Augustin. Elle m'a dit que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé aux Goyle, mais qu'une de ses amies, Mrs Bulstrode, leur est apparentée. Je suis donc allé au manoir Bulstrode pour l'interroger.

— Excellente initiative, approuva Harry.

— D'après elle, Mrs Goyle a toujours été très effacée, et il est inimaginable qu'elle ait pu faire de la politique, dans un sens ou dans un autre. Cela dit, même si Mrs Goyle avait porté le masque et la marque, Mrs Bulstrode ne me le dirait pas forcément. Accuser quelqu'un d'avoir été un Mangemort est très grave et, entre familles Sang-pur, on se serre les coudes.

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec cette dernière affirmation. Les Weasley étaient Sang-pur mais pas du tout enclins à pardonner aux sympathisants de Voldemort. Cependant, vu la gravité des faits, il était probable que personne ne lançait ce genre d'accusations à la légère. D'ailleurs, l'approbation silencieuse d'Owen était éloquente : si sa propre famille avait pris ses distances avec les plus impliqués, il ne fallait pas pour autant attendre de leur part ce genre de renseignements.

— En tout cas, continua Augustin, depuis la fin de la guerre et l'arrestation du mari, la famille vit très retirée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Mrs Bulstrode avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'inviter Gregory quelques temps après la guerre, mais il a toujours refusé de venir les voir.

— Les Bulstrode ont mis plus de cinq ans à marier leur fille, ricana Owen. Personne n'en a voulu dans les familles Sang-pur. Qu'ils aient été jusqu'à démarcher auprès de ceux qui étaient en disgrâce pour leur liens avec Vous-Savez-Qui montre l'étendue de leur désespoir.

— Avec qui Bulstrode s'est-elle mariée, finalement ? demanda Harry se remémorant l'agressivité et la carrure impressionnante de la Serpentard.

— Ils ont réussi à la vendre à un des fils Furmage, le renseigna Owen d'une voix amusée, faisant allusion à une famille sorcière mineure. Pas tout à fait Pure, mais quand même fréquentable. Et prêt à tout pour s'enrichir, manifestement.

Harry jeta un regard aigü vers son coéquipier :

— Dis donc, tu es drôlement au courant, toi !

Owen se renfrogna :

— Même si je trouve ça sans intérêt, je ne peux pas me boucher les oreilles quand mes parents m'en parlent.

— Si j'ai bien compris, explicita Harry, guerre ou pas guerre, les vieilles familles continuent à se surveiller les unes les autres pour connaître le degré de pureté des autres.

— Oui, confirma Owen, mais ceux qui ont réussi à ne pas faire de mauvais choix pendant la guerre se tiennent à l'écart des familles de Mangemorts et ne souhaitent pas nouer d'alliance avec elles. Le prend pas mal, Augustin, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

— T'en fais pas, je sais ce qu'il en est, répondit l'intéressé. Je n'ignore pas que beaucoup de familles ne souhaitent pas que leurs filles portent mon nom. Et je les comprends, ajouta-t-il avec fatalisme, si je pouvais en changer, je le ferais.

— Te bile pas trop pour ça, tenta de le réconforter Owen. Mes beaux-parents ne voulaient pas de moi, mais ça n'a pas empêché Eloïse de m'épouser. Les demoiselles ont leur mot à dire sur la question et, si tu t'y prends bien, elles se fichent bien de comment tu t'appelles et de la réputation de ta famille.

— D'ailleurs, Owen a une sœur, le renseigna Harry. Au cas où tu voudrais savoir si l'amour est plus fort que les préjugés…

— Dis donc, Harry, je t'ai rien demandé ! protesta Owen.

— Si j'en crois ma vieille expérience, ce sont les grands-frères qui sont les plus difficiles à convaincre, conclut Harry en sauçant son assiette. Bon, revenons à nos dragons. Mrs Goyle n'est pas particulièrement impliquée dans les activités de son mari et elle ne voit personne, pas plus que Goyle junior.

— Ah, j'y ai repensé ! fit soudain Owen. J'ai réalisé qu'on ne savait pas ce que l'autre ahuri de Goyle a fait pendant les vacances scolaires.

— Faudrait voir ce qui s'est passé à ces dates, convint Harry. Bon, et les Avery ?

— Finalement, ma mère en savait davantage à leur sujet que je ne le croyais, poursuivit Augustin. Elle est certaine que, pendant la guerre, ceux qui nous intéressent ont fait leur possible pour se faire discrets et ne pas prendre parti. Ils tiennent une grande ferme et y ont vécu en autarcie durant toute l'année des Ténèbres.

— Si c'est pas lié à la guerre, ça nous ramène aux tensions politiques actuelles, soupira Owen.

— Avant de nous prononcer définitivement, voyons ce que va nous trouver Janice, tempéra Harry.

**ooOoo**

Janice les rejoignit dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils mettaient au propre toutes les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées.

— Bonne pêche ? demanda-t-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise.

— On est loin d'attraper la sirène, se désola Harry. Et toi ?

— J'ai regardé à fond les dossiers de la police magique sur les progressistes un peu trop remuants et lu les lettres anonymes que les Jordan ont reçues et refusé de publier. Y'a vraiment des radicaux que le respect des opinions des autres n'étouffent pas.

— Des noms ? interrogea Harry.

— Pas encore car ils ne signent pas leurs diatribes. Par contre, en comparant les écritures des courriers que m'ont donnés les journalistes d'Alternatives Magiques et les documents remplis par ceux qui sont passés en jugement pour la bagarre du Chemin de Traverse, on devrait identifier quelques excités.

Elle sortit une liasse de papiers de sa bourse et la posa sur la table.

— Tu as relevé les empreintes ? s'enquit Harry.

— Rien à en tirer. Tout le comité de rédaction les a eus en main, on ne peut rien récupérer d'utilisable.

Harry demanda à Owen et Augustin de finaliser leurs rapports et entreprit avec Janice de faire l'identification scripturale. Ils avaient mis un nom sur deux des auteurs de lettres haineuses quand Faucett fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

— Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Harry lui résuma leurs démarches et ce qu'ils en avaient tiré.

— Je veux être au courant de l'avancée de cette enquête chaque soir, lui indiqua Faucett. Et même deux fois par jour, si vous avez de nouveaux éléments.

— On risque d'avoir pas mal de fausses pistes, le prévint Harry.

— Je sais, mais j'ai eu des demandes en haut lieu.

— Shacklebolt ? devina Harry.

— Exactement.

— On fait ce qu'on peut, mais on n'a pas grand-chose, commença Harry.

— Kingsley a mené assez d'enquête pour savoir qu'on n'a pas toujours les indices qu'on voudrait, tenta de le rassurer son commandant.

— D'accord, je vous tiens au courant.

**ooOoo**

Des le lendemain matin, les journaux relataient l'incendie chez les Avery. Les journalistes avaient dû poser des questions à droite et à gauche car ils parlaient aussi du sinistre chez les Goyle trois semaines auparavant et celui des Malefoy de la semaine précédente. Ils révélaient même un autre incident qui s'était déroulé la dernière semaine de novembre : la maison des Flint avait subi un début de d'incendie, mais la famille avait réussi à éteindre le feu rapidement, sans grande perte ni blessés.

— Bon sang, voilà que les journalistes nous apprennent à faire notre boulot ! tempêta Harry en prenant connaissance de l'article. On a l'air de guignols, maintenant. Sans compter qu'il nous a fallu quatre incendies pour commencer à nous poser des questions !

— C'est pas de notre faute si le second n'a pas été déclaré, répliqua Owen sur la défensive.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller les interroger, soupira Harry. Quelqu'un sait où est Janice ?

Owen et Augustin firent un signe négatif de la tête.

— Bon, vous allez vous y rendre tous les deux. S'ils n'ont prévenu personne, c'est qu'ils se méfient du Ministère et ils n'auront sans doute pas envie de me parler. Je vais attendre Janice.

Owen acquiesça gravement, comprenant qu'il se retrouvait le chef de l'expédition. Une fois ses deux équipiers partis, Harry se replongea dans l'identification des ultra-progressistes.

Janice arriva une heure plus tard.

— Un problème ? lui demanda Harry.

— Non, tout va bien. J'ai un rencart, ce soir.

— Tu veux partir plus tôt ? crut comprendre Harry.

Sa collègue lui jeta un sourire en coin :

— Mais non, je ne parle pas d'un rendez-vous galant ! Je dois aller à une réunion de Sang-Impurs et fiers de l'être.

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils se qualifient eux-mêmes de 'Sang-Impur' ! s'exclama Harry soufflé.

— Si, si. C'est une façon de se réapproprier le vocabulaire, d'après eux, confirma Janice. Si tu veux mon avis, y'a pas que leur sang qui est mélangé ; leur cervelle ne l'est pas moins. Enfin, je vais à une réunion d'information, comme ils disent. J'espère que leurs rites de passages ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'eux.

— Fais attention à toi, conseilla Harry, un peu inquiet par la description qu'elle faisait des acharnés.

— Allez ! les Mangemorts n'ont pas eu ma peau, c'est pas des militants forcenés qui vont me faire peur. Par contre, je vais couper mon communicant pour ne pas recevoir d'appels compromettants. Donc, t'affole pas si tu ne peux pas me joindre jusqu'à demain.

L'un des inconvénients des communicants était que les voisins immédiats ne perdaient rien de la conversation qui se tenait par l'intermédiaire de ces ingénieux outils. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux reproches que leur faisaient leurs détracteurs.

— Appelle-moi quand tu les quittes, lui demanda Harry.

— Ça risque de se terminer tard, opposa Janice.

— Appelle-moi, même au milieu de la nuit, insista-t-il. Et si tu prenais un de nos Portoloins liés ! songea-t-il soudain. Si tu n'as pas donné signe de vie à cinq heures du matin, on va voir directement ce qui se passe, où que tu sois.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? protesta-t-elle.

— Il y a déjà un mort, rappela Harry. Et un début d'incendie dans la chambre d'un môme de trois ans. Je ne plaisante pas. Prend un portoloin lié. S'il te plait.

Elle hésita et il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à l'y obliger. Faucett l'avait expressément mise sous ses ordres, ainsi qu'Augustin, mais elle était par ailleurs l'adjointe du commandant, ce qui lui donnait un grade plus élevé que le sien.

— Bon, si ça te fait plaisir, finit-elle par maugréer.

— Comment as-tu réussi à avoir un carton d'invitation ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Que crois-tu que je fasse depuis ce matin ? J'ai fait plusieurs tavernes faisant semblant de découvrir les nouvelles et laissant entendre que je trouvais qu'il était temps que les anciennes familles arrêtent de nous regarder de haut.

— Ça fait gros comme appât, craignit Harry.

— Gros mais efficace. J'ai deux policiers magiques qui sont venus me prier de la mettre en sourdine si je ne voulais pas aller m'expliquer avec eux au Ministère. Je suis sortie en gueulant qu'on n'avait plus le droit de dire ce qu'on pensait. C'est là que je me suis faite accoster par un type qui m'a proposé de rencontrer des personnes qui disent tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas.

— Bien joué. Tu t'étais métamorphosée , je suppose.

— Et comment ! Regarde !

Elle sortit sa baguette et, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva en compagnie d'un homme au nez proéminent et aux cheveux filasses.

— Pas mal, apprécia-t-il. Comment vas-tu faire si la réunion dure longtemps ?

— Je bois assez de Bièraubeurre, pour m'isoler régulièrement sans éveiller les soupçons.

**ooOoo**

Owen et Augustin revinrent peu après.

— Les Flint étaient surpris quand on s'est présentés comme des Aurors, raconta Owen. Mais comme nos familles sont vaguement en contact, ils ont accepté de nous parler.

— Et ? interrogea Harry.

— Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. L'un d'eux a été réveillé par un bruit anormal qu'il ne saurait pas définir, et il s'est levé. Il y avait un début d'incendie dans la cuisine, il a donné l'alerte pour prévenir le reste de la famille et ils ont éteint le feu par leurs propres moyens.

— D'accord. Puisqu'on n'a toujours pas d'indices matériels, il ne nous reste plus qu'à suivre les pistes des attaquants potentiels. Janice nous a trouvé des noms. Owen et moi, on va commencer les interrogatoires et les enquêtes de proximité. Janice, il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas avec nous, même si tu te déguises ce soir. Je vous laisse, Augustin et toi, exploiter la piste des victimes de Mangemorts qui voudraient se venger.

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit selon les directives de Harry. Ce genre de vérifications était toujours fastidieux, mais indispensable. Harry revint au QG avant que Janice ne parte à sa réunion. Il veilla à ce qu'elle agrafe bien à sa robe la partie appelante du portoloin-jumeau.

Il réactiva la sonnerie de son miroir communicant pour être certain de ne pas rater son appel et resta nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le contacte, à onze heures du soir.

— Beaucoup de grandes phrases, mais les orateurs ne m'ont pas parus agressifs, rapporta-t-elle laconiquement. Au contraire, ils étaient assez contrariés et ils ont prêché le calme devant leurs ouailles. Je me suis arrangée pour repérer un groupe d'excités et suivre chez lui celui qui m'a paru le plus remonté. On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à retrouver son nom. Là, je suis chez moi, je me couche.

— Merci d'avoir appelé, fit Harry soulagé. On se retrouve demain.

**ooOoo**

Quand son miroir émit le carillon d'urgence à trois heures du matin, Harry sut que son enquête allait connaître un nouveau rebondissement. Il sauta de son lit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller davantage Ginny.

Le visage de Vicky Frobisher apparut quand il prit la communication :

— Désolée de te réveiller, Harry, mais on vient de m'appeler pour un incendie de maison chez les Selwyn. J'ai pensé…

— Tu as bien fait, la rassura Harry. Qui a lancé l'alerte et c'en est où ?

— C'est Mrs Adwina Selwyn qui nous a contactés. Le sinistre a commencé vers deux heures. Elle et son mari ont évacué les enfants chez les grands-parents et sont repartis pour éteindre le feu. De retour auprès de ses enfants, elle nous a finalement appelés. Son mari est encore là-bas, à tenter de voir ce qu'il peut récupérer.

— Je peux dire au revoir à mes preuves, grogna Harry.

— S'ils avaient tout laissé brûler, t'aurais pas récupéré davantage, lui fit remarquer Vicky.

— Ouais, sans doute. Merci, Vicky, je me charge de prévenir mon équipe. Tu me donnes l'adresse des Selwyn et l'endroit où se trouvent les fameux grands-parents ?

En s'habillant, Harry se remémora tout ce qu'il savait sur les Selwyn.

Pour commencer, c'était le nom d'une famille Sang-Pur réputée — Dolores Ombrage s'était même flattée d'y être apparentée pour justifier le S du pendentif qu'elle portait indument. Ensuite un membre de la famille — aujourd'hui à Azkaban — avait fait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de prendre Harry en chasse quand il avait été évacué de Privet Drive par les "Sept Potter" et avait répondu à l'appel du père de Luna quand ce dernier avait tenté de récupérer sa fille en livrant l'Ennemi public numéro un au Ministère.

Enfin, celui dont la maison venait d'être attaquée était le fondateur du mouvement politique Magie, Quidditch et Tradition.

C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry se demanda s'il devait tenter de joindre le Ministre puis estima qu'il valait mieux que ce dernier dorme une nuit complète avant d'affronter le lendemain. Il aurait besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair et les indices que Harry allait essayer de trouver sur place.

**ooOoo**

Vingt minutes plus tard, il retrouvait Owen sur les lieux sinistrés après avoir appelé Janice et Augustin pour leur demander de se rendre auprès de Mrs Selwyn pour prendre sa déposition.

A première vue, le bâtiment était intact. Mais l'odeur de brûlé et les cendres qui volaient encore dans l'air ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'existence d'un incendie. Ils contournèrent la maison et découvrirent que tout un pan du bâtiment était noirci, du sol à la limite du toit.

Ils s'avancèrent, entendant du bruit à l'intérieur. Par la fenêtre béante, ils virent un homme qui parcourait les ruines, comme s'il cherchait à récupérer ce qui n'était pas parti en fumée.

— Monsieur Caedmon Selwyn ? demanda Harry. Aurors Potter et Harper. Nous sommes là pour enquêter sur cet incendie. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme les dévisagea un long moment de ses yeux rougis par les fumées avant de demander :

— Harry Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

— Votre épouse nous a appelés pour signaler un incendie criminel. Nous enquêtons sur cette affaire.

— C'est bien d'elle de croire que le Ministère peut nous aider !

— Si vous racontiez ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, nous pourrons peut-être commencer, suggéra Harry.

— Ça vous intéresse vraiment de savoir qui a cherché à nous faire griller ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous nous avez spoliés, mis au ban de la société il y a dix ans, et maintenant, vous voulez nous faire vivre comme des Moldus !

— Personne ne vous oblige à acheter des vêtements à la mode ni à utiliser des stylos modernes, lui rétorqua sèchement Owen. Personne ne veut vous empêcher de pratiquer la magie tant que vous laissez les autres en paix. Libre à vous de croire de nous ce que vous voulez, mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser un incendiaire en liberté !

— Ça vous arrange bien, pourtant !

— Bon, vous avez l'intention de nous donner des renseignements ou on se débrouille sans vous ? demanda Owen pour couper court à la polémique.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je travaillais dans mon bureau. Par chance, j'ai terminé très tard, vers deux heures. Je montais les escaliers quand j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé qui venait de la bibliothèque. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tout était déjà en flammes. J'ai foncé dans la chambre de mes enfants qui est juste au-dessus pour les mettre en sécurité. Il y avait déjà plein de fumée dans la pièce. J'ai hurlé pour alerter ma femme qui m'a aidé à sortir les petits et on a transplané dehors. Ma femme a insisté pour qu'on amène les enfants chez ses parents avant tout, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Ensuite, nous sommes revenus pour sauver la maison.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le parterre devant la fenêtre par laquelle il parlait au maitre des lieux était tout piétiné, sans doute par le couple quand ils avaient tenté d'éteindre les flammes.

Il n'y avait plus de vitres, elles avaient dû exploser sous l'effet de la chaleur.

— Vous n'avez pas de volets, remarqua-t-il.

— Non, mais personne ne peut entrer sans que nous en soyons averti, nous avons une protection magique que j'active à la tombée de la nuit.

— L'avez-vous fait hier soir ?

— Oui, j'en suis certain.

— Donc en théorie, ni rien ni personne ne peut entrer sans déclencher une sonnerie.

— Exactement, confirma Selwyn.

— Pourrait-on lancer quelque chose de neutre ? demanda Owen. Une torche, par exemple.

Caedmon Selwyn fronça les sourcils et admit :

— Oui, je suppose. Mais ma protection annule également tous les sorts qui seraient envoyés sur la maison. Les plus courants, du moins.

Il regarda autour de lui et dit d'un ton chagrin :

— Je ne pensais pas devoir remettre les protections qu'on avait pendant la guerre.

Harry cilla à l'idée que ces incendies soient le prélude d'une nouvelle guerre civile. Il se secoua et lança :

— Pourriez-vous sortir d'ici ? On va regarder ce qu'on peut récupérer comme indices.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de mener leur examen à bien car peu de temps après, le miroir de Harry se mit à vibrer.

C'était encore Vicky, beaucoup plus anxieuse que la fois précédente :

— Harry, on me signale un autre incendie !

— Quoi ?

— Ça a flambé chez les Rookwood.

— Des victimes ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il parait qu'il ne reste plus rien de la maison. Ça s'est passé au hameau sorcier de Fairytale. J'ai envoyé deux Oubliators au cas où des Moldus des environs auraient remarqué quelque chose. Il faut immédiatement l'un de nous là-bas pour calmer les esprits.

— Je m'en occupe.

— Entendu, n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de renforts.

— Merci.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Selwyn qui s'était approché pendant la conversation.

En refermant son miroir, Harry hésita mais, vu les circonstances, cela paraitrait dans la presse du lendemain.

— La maison des Rookwwod à Fairytale a brûlé cette nuit, l'informa-t-il.

Selwyn accusa le coup et commenta d'une voix coléreuse :

— Voilà où ça nous mène, votre modernité et tout ce qui va avec ! Les vrais sorciers ne sont même plus en sécurité chez eux !

— Quand les 'vrais sorciers' ont pris le pouvoir, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une grande stabilité sociale, lui rétorqua Harry glacial. Bien, je vois que vous avez récupéré des affaires. Je boucle votre maison car nous aurons peut-être à la réexaminer.

Sans écouter les protestations de leur hôte, ils posèrent des sceaux magiques sur les ouvertures du bâtiment puis transplanèrent en hâte.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Deux précisions** : contrairement à ce que peut faire croire une phrase malheureuse dans mon chapitre précédent, **Harry **participe pleinement à l'éducation de ses enfants et est un père attentif.

Par ailleurs, si **Ginny **reste pour l'instant chez elle, c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas la place de m'occuper d'elle maintenant car j'ai trop de thèmes déjà sur le feu. Elle se trouvera bientôt une occupation, mais pour l'instant, elle s'épanouit à élever ses trois petits.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Chimie et Alchimie**.

.

**Jeo** : les adresses mail sont mangées par le site. Je t'ai donc répondu sur le forum (voir ci-dessous)

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	26. XXVI : Chimie et alchimie

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVI : Chimie et alchimie**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 23 janvier au 24 janvier 2009

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'animation à Fairytale. Il semblait que tous les habitants étaient sortis dans la rue et commentaient les derniers événements. A la lumière des torches magiques qui éclairaient les rues, Harry et Owen évaluèrent le sinistre.

Une dizaine de personnes se tenaient devant une carcasse noire et fumante. C'était tout ce qui restait de l'habitation de taille modeste qui avait brûlé de fond en comble. Harry se demanda lequel d'entre eux était le propriétaire. Ce fut Owen qui le lui désigna en lui soufflant :

— Gared Rookwood, c'est le cousin germain de celui qu'on a envoyé à Azkaban.

— Tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

— Juste de vue.

Harry et Owen l'abordèrent et se présentèrent. Il leur fallut deux heures, avec l'aide de Janice et Augustin qui les avaient rejoints, pour persuader les habitants du hameau de rentrer chez eux, boucler le secteur sinistré, prendre les dépositions et faire les premières constations. Janice accompagna Gared à l'hôpital où son épouse, sévèrement brûlée, avait été emmenée par un voisin.

Les trois autres étaient au milieu des ruines, à tenter de trouver des indices dans les lueurs de l'aube, quand le miroir de Harry lui signala qu'on tentait de le joindre. Il devina la teneur du message, dès qu'il vit la figure désolée de Vicky s'encadrer dans la glace.

— Un troisième ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, chez les McNair. Ça s'est passé à quatre heures et demie du matin. Tu peux y aller ou j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre ?

— J'y vais. Préviens Faucett immédiatement.

Laissant Owen sur place, il se rendit avec Augustin aux coordonnées indiquées par Vicky. La maison incendiée était sise dans les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait été en partie sauvée et, comme celle des Selwyn, présentait sur un côté de longue trainées de suie. Un couple de vieilles personnes y habitaient : les parents du Mangemort que Harry avait eu le douteux privilège de croiser.

— On a eu de la chance, expliquèrent-ils. Quelqu'un de Pré-au-Lard a vu les flammes et a donné l'alerte. Sans nos voisins, nous aurions tout perdu.

La vieille Mrs McNair expliqua avoir été éveillée par une sensation de suffocation.

— J'ai toujours eu des problèmes respiratoires, expliqua-t-elle. J'étouffe quand l'air n'est pas parfaitement pur. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu sortir à temps. Les voisins sont arrivés peu après et ont éteint le feu. On a eu de la chance, répéta-t-elle.

Harry s'assura que le couple avait un endroit où se réfugier et leur suggéra de s'y rendre après les avoir aidés à empaqueter quelques affaires. Ensuite, Augustin et lui tentèrent de trouver des indices sur les lieux.

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard, épuisés, la robe couverte de suie, l'estomac dans les talons, les deux Aurors émergèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère.

— On se retrouve au QG, dit Harry à Augustin. J'ai quelqu'un à voir avant.

Harry se présenta au bureau de Shacklebolt :

— Bonjour, Mandy. Kingsley peut-il me recevoir ?

— Il est en Conseil avec les chefs de départements, mais je sais qu'il veut être tenu au courant pour ton enquête. Viens avec moi, on va lui dire que tu es là.

Il la suivit cinq portes plus loin jusqu'à la salle qui servait à réunir ce qui leur servait de gouvernement. Il l'attendit dehors quand elle entra et, quelques secondes plus tard, le Ministre sortit pour lui parler :

— Ton commandant m'a mis au courant pour les trois incendies de cette nuit. Des pistes ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas tellement, avoua Harry. Si ce n'est qu'avec trois incendies, ajoutés à celui d'hier et les deux du mois de décembre, on ne peut pas être dans le cas de simples accidents ou coïncidences. Deux des victimes ont entendu un bruit avant que ça flambe. Une des maisons était protégée contre les sortilèges et les intrusions. Je pense qu'on a jeté par la fenêtre un objet enflammé qui a très rapidement propagé l'incendie.

— Si cela passe à travers les protections anti-magie, c'est mécanique, déduisit l'ancien Auror.

— J'ai bien peur que cela ne vienne du côté moldu, avoua Harry.

— C'est à craindre, soupira le Kingsley.

— Le problème, continua Harry sans s'appesantir sur les conséquences politiques qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, c'est qu'on n'y connait rien en torches moldues…

Avant même que son interlocuteur ait pu lui répondre, Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main :

— Je suis trop bête ! Je vais appeler Audrey Giordano. C'est notre expert moldue en preuves matérielles, spécifia-t-il.

Kingsley hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et Harry se demanda si c'était juste parce que Faucett lui en avait parlé ou s'il savait qu'elle était aussi la petite amie d'un de ses chefs de département.

— Je dois y retourner, indiqua le Ministre. Merci d'être venu directement faire ton rapport et pour tout le mal que tu te donnes. Pense à dormir, quand même !

Harry lui sourit pour le remercier de sa sollicitude. Il appréciait que Kingsley ne reporte pas sur ses subordonnés la pression que cette affaire ne devait pas manquer de faire peser sur lui.

Au lieu de retourner au QG, Harry rejoignit l'Atrium et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui débouchait dans le monde moldu. Pendant que le plancher de la cabine téléphonique l'emportait vers le niveau de la rue, Harry métamorphosa grossièrement ses vêtements pour ne pas se faire remarquer. De son aumônière, il sortit une carte de téléphone qu'il avait achetée antérieurement et qu'il gardait toujours sur lui pour les cas urgents comme celui-ci. Le temps qu'il trouve une cabine qui fonctionne, ceux qui le croisaient s'écartaient pour lui laisser le passage. Il supposa qu'il devait avoir de la suie sur le visage et ressembler à un clochard.

Enfin, il réussit à joindre Audrey Giordano sur son téléphone mobile, et elle lui promit de passer au Ministère durant sa pause de midi.

— Je peux tenter de poser mon après-midi, si cela vous arrange, proposa-t-elle.

— Oui, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup, fit Harry, reconnaissant.

— Je vais voir avec mon chef. En tout cas, je serai libre demain puisqu'on sera samedi.

— Merci Audrey, à tout à l'heure.

D'un pas fatigué, il retourna au Ministère et parvint enfin à son bureau.

— Y'a Faucett qui voulait savoir où tu étais passé ! s'écria Owen en le voyant. On a rendu nos rapports, mais tu dois aller le voir dès ton retour.

— J'y vais, j'y vais, le rassura Harry.

— Euh, c'est normal que tu sois habillé en Moldu ?

— Ouais, c'est vrai, grogna Harry en annulant le sort.

— Ah, te voilà ! l'accueillit son commandant d'un ton mêlant agacement et soulagement.

— Je suis allé directement voir Kingsley, expliqua Harry.

Il lui fit un résumé de leur conversation et conclut :

— Audrey Giordano va venir à midi pour analyser avec nous les décombres.

— Bien. Quelle piste te parait la plus probable ? s'enquit le commandant.

— L'attaque de Selwyn sent la politique à plein nez, estima Harry. Tu as eu le rapport de Janice sur sa réunion d'hier ?

— Elle m'a fait un compte-rendu oral il y a une heure. Elle ne pense pas que ce soit le groupe qu'elle a vu qui a agi. En tout cas, pas les meneurs qui ont recommandé de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu.

— Va falloir vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas de plus discrets mais plus actifs, soupira Harry.

— Et pour le lien familial de chacune des victimes avec des Mangemorts ? demanda Faucett.

— Comme Voldemort n'acceptait que des Sang-purs, du coup, il est difficile de savoir si ces familles sont attaquées pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ou parce qu'elles sont anciennes et suspectées d'être traditionaliste, remarqua Harry. Or nous avons vu à quel point certains sorciers deviennent enragés quand ils veulent défendre leurs valeurs.

— Tous les membres des familles de sang-pur ne sont pas opposés au progrès, rappela Faucett. Et il y a des sorciers de première et de seconde génération dans les rangs de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition.

— Nous le savons parce que nous avons enquêté sur eux, opposa Harry, mais quand on lit la Gazette c'est loin d'être clair. La plupart des articles font pas mal d'amalgames et d'ailleurs, même quand ce n'est pas le cas, les gens simplifient quand même parce que c'est plus simple de décider, d'un seul coup, qui est dans son camp et qui est l'adversaire. J'ai bien peur que certains aient aussi pensé régler le problème par la terreur.

— N'hésite pas à demander du renfort si tu penses que cela peut t'aider, lui proposa Faucett. Ah ! pendant que j'y pense, il est probable qu'une édition spéciale de la Gazette sorte dans la journée. Inutile de te préciser que seuls le Ministre et moi sommes habilités à commenter cette affaire.

— Bien Commandant, fit Harry en se levant.

Il alla rejoindre son équipe, bien content de ne pas avoir à gérer la communication. Ses trois coéquipiers avaient eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette et s'étaient immédiatement attelés à recouper toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur les victimes.

— Va te nettoyer un peu et prendre un café, Harry, lui conseilla Janice. On sait ce qu'on a à faire.

Harry suivit son conseil et se sentit mieux après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage. Deux cafés et quelques petits gâteaux plus tard, il avait l'esprit de nouveau assez clair pour reprendre sa place parmi ses collègues.

**ooOoo**

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey pousse la poste du QG. Pendant que Harry lui faisait un résumé des épisodes précédents, Augustin fut envoyé leur chercher de quoi manger.

— C'est sans doute une bombe incendiaire qui a été utilisée, jugea Audrey en mordant dans son sandwich un peu plus tard. C'est complètement chimique et pas trop compliqué à fabriquer. On trouve plein de recettes sur Internet.

— Mais comment savoir ce qui a été utilisé exactement ?

— On repère les causes d'un incendie à l'odeur, la couleur des flammes, la vitesse de propagation, les traces d'effraction, développa-t-elle.

— Deux témoins ont entendu du bruit, ce qui nous fait penser qu'il y a effectivement eu effraction, énuméra Harry. Selon les dires d'un témoin, la pièce s'est complètement enflammée en quelques secondes, le temps qu'il redescende l'escalier et ouvre la porte. Mais il est vrai que c'était une bibliothèque, donc emplie d'éléments particulièrement inflammables.

— Des pages tassées ne le sont pas tant que ça, opposa Audrey. Surtout en si peu de temps. Vous a-t-on fait des remarques sur l'odeur ?

— Non, mais on n'a pas demandé.

— J'aimerais voir les lieux, souhaita la jeune femme. J'ai réussi à prendre mon après-midi.

— Allons sur le premier incendie qu'on nous a signalé cette nuit, proposa Harry. Seules deux personnes sont intervenues pour éteindre le feu.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient fait transplaner Audrey devant la maison des Selwyn. Ils levèrent les sceaux magiques ainsi que les traditionnels sorts Repousse-Moldus et pénétrèrent dans ce qui restait de la bibliothèque.

— Il faut chercher tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, expliqua la spécialiste. Du métal ou même du verre. Si on a utilisé une bouteille rempli de liquide inflammable, les morceaux qui en restent n'ont pas la même épaisseur que les vitres des fenêtres ni la même forme.

Après un moment de flottement, ils mirent une technique au point. En utilisant la magie, ils soulevaient les éléments carbonisés qui jonchaient l'endroit et les faisaient pivoter devant Audrey pour qu'elle les examine - ce qu'elle faisait en commentant tout haut, pour qu'ils apprennent à chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Ils avaient dégagé presque tous les gros éléments de la pièce quand Audrey poussa une exclamation en désignant dans un tas de scories sur le sol :

— Regardez !

Ils s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui avait suscité son enthousiasme. Elle montra un scintillement dans la cendre :

— Quelqu'un pourrait me soulever ça ?

C'était un objet de trois centimètres de long sur deux de large. Owen s'exécuta et le fit léviter devant le nez de la jeune femme. Ils constatèrent que c'était un morceau de métal. Avant les précisions d'Audrey, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être utile pour déterminer les causes de l'incendie.

— Ça, c'est un morceau de tube ou un contenant circulaire de ce diamètre là, commenta-t-elle leur montrant le diamètre estimé en joignant les doigts. Ce serait intéressant d'en trouver d'autres.

— C'était peut-être là avant l'incendie, remarqua Janice d'un ton pas très convaincu.

— Faudra s'en assurer auprès du propriétaire, conseilla Audrey.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, les Aurors trouvèrent d'autres fragments de métal et de verre qu'ils mirent de côté pour les identifier plus tard. Ils étaient plongés dans leur travail quand une voix les fit sursauter :

— Que faites-vous ici ?

Harry se redressa et vit Mr Selwyn, accompagné d'une femme qui devait être son épouse, qui les regardait par la fenêtre éventrée.

— Nous sommes à la rechercher d'indices, commença-t-il, et justement nous voulions vous demander…

Mais Caedmon Selwyn ne le regardait plus. Une expression horrifiée sur le visage, il fixait un point se trouvant derrière Harry. L'Auror se retourna vivement, sa baguette prête à servir, mais il ne vit rien de particulier, seulement ses collègues de nouveau couverts de suie.

— Comment avez-vous osé amener une… _une Moldue_, dans ma maison ? s'indigna le maître des lieux.

Pour arriver plus vite, Audrey n'était pas repassée chez elle et avait débarqué au QG des Aurors dans ses vêtements habituels. Sans doute son grand manteau avait réussi à la faire passer inaperçue dans les couloirs du Ministère, mais fouiller les décombres lui avait donné chaud et elle l'avait posé quand les Aurors s'étaient débarrassés de leur cape. Sa tenue de dessous était un pull ajusté et un blue-jean qui la désignait immanquablement pour ce qu'elle était.

Harry dut convenir en son for intérieur qu'il n'était pas très habile de ne pas avoir pensé à métamorphoser les vêtements de la jeune femme alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison de Sang-pur.

— Mademoiselle Giordano nous apporte une aide précieuse dans cette enquête, justifia-t-il d'un ton neutre. Nous avons d'ailleurs des questions à vous poser.

Harry fit signe aux autres de continuer leurs recherches et il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre le couple dans le jardin. Il leur montra leurs trouvailles et demanda s'ils savaient ou non d'où venaient les fragments qu'ils avaient dégagés des décombres. Selon Mrs Selwyn, les morceaux de verre incurvés appartenaient à une vase qui décorait les lieux. Par contre, ils ne purent donner d'explication pour les morceaux en métal.

Harry arriva à les convaincre de les laisser terminer leurs investigations en paix leur faisant valoir que plus vite ils en auraient terminé, plus tôt ils récupéraient leur maison et pourraient réinvestir les lieux.

Quand il rejoignit son équipe, Audrey s'inquiéta :

— Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de moi ?

— Bah, je crois qu'on n'est plus à ça près !

— Si on arrive à démontrer qu'on a résolu cette enquête grâce aux méthodes moldues, ça serait bien, non ? fit remarquer Augustin avec l'optimisme de la jeunesse.

— Si c'est pour se rendre compte que ce sont les ultra-progressistes qui sont derrière tout ça, ça ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose, opposa Owen d'un ton désabusé.

— Bon, l'enquête ne va pas se résoudre toute seule, recentra Harry qui sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir. On termine de passer ce lieu au peigne fin.

Quand ils parvinrent à bout de leur tâche, Harry leur donna congé. Ils étaient sur le pont depuis trois heures du matin et il craignait d'être de nouveau tiré du lit la nuit prochaine. Il leur fallait donc reprendre des forces pour être efficaces en cas de besoin.

— Je peux prendre les morceaux de métal qu'on a trouvé pour les analyser au labo, proposa Audrey après qu'ils eurent disparu.

— Prends-en la moitié seulement, nous aussi on sait faire des analyses chimiques, décida Harry. On comparera nos résultats.

— Entendu.

Il la ramena en transplanage d'escorte au Chaudron Baveur qui était plus proche de son travail que la cabine téléphonique du ministère de la Magie. Ensuite, il retourna au QG pour faire un rapport oral à Faucett et déposer ses échantillons.

— Je vais mettre du monde dessus dès ce soir, décida le Commandant. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

— Bonne idée, approuva Harry. Nous, on a vraiment besoin de dormir.

— Oui, vous avez bien avancé, confirma Faucett. Par contre, je pense qu'il te faut au moins quatre personnes supplémentaires. Tu as des préférences ?

Harry tenta de réfléchir malgré la fatigue qui l'empêchait de rassembler correctement ses idées.

— On va peut-être devoir enquêter dans le monde Moldu, précisa-t-il. Et nos nouvelles méthodes d'investigations seront précieuses. Alors je ne veux que des personnes qui soient prêtes à les utiliser sans réserve.

— D'accord. Je vais te mettre Dagworth et Corner pour commencer. Je m'occupe du rapport de ce soir pour le Ministre, ajouta-t-il. Je vais également annuler l'entrainement de demain matin. Janice et toi avez autre chose à faire.

Harry le remercia et put enfin rentrer chez lui.

**ooOoo**

— Merlin, Harry, tu as une mine de déterré, l'accueillit Ginny quand il entra dans le salon où elle jouait avec les enfants.

— J'ai l'impression d'en être un, confirma Harry. Je vais prendre une douche pendant que Trotty me prépare quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, je vais me coucher.

Il resta cependant le temps d'embrasser les deux garçons qui lui avaient sauté dans les bras et de serrer contre lui Lily qui avait foncé dans sa direction de toute la vitesse de ses quatre pattes dodues. Il sortait d'une douche bien chaude quand Ginny vint le rejoindre. Elle prit une serviette pour l'aider à se sécher les cheveux et demanda :

— Comment se passe ton enquête ?

— Tu en as entendu parler ? s'informa Harry.

— La radio à quatorze heures et une édition spéciale de la Gazette une heure plus tard. Bertold Higgs et Kingsley ont assuré les rescapés de leur profonde compassion et de leur indignation à l'idée qu'un incendiaire s'en prenne à des victimes innocentes. Higgs a laissé entendre que le Ministère ne se préoccupait pas d'assurer la protection de ses opposants.

— Récupération politique ! grogna Harry. Tous les incendiés ne sont pas affiliés à QMT, on a vérifié et, à part Selwyn, aucun d'entre eux n'a participé à la manif qui a mal tourné il y a trois semaines.

— Je suppose que les media ne se donneront pas la peine de vérifier, remarqua Ginny tandis qu'il se penchait pour s'essuyer les jambes.

— C'est à parier, soupira Harry. Mais en même temps, nous ne tenons pas spécialement à ce qu'ils en sachent autant que nous et qu'ils le publient. On s'est trouvés suffisamment idiots de ne pas savoir que les Flint avait subi un incendie eux aussi.

— Kingsley a répliqué qu'il avait mis le Survivant en personne sur l'affaire, continua Ginny. Je suppose qu'on peut qualifier cela de récupération politique aussi.

— J'imagine qu'il n'a pas trop le choix, fit Harry en se redressant. Il faut vraiment qu'il prouve qu'il fait de son mieux, et moi, je n'avance pas beaucoup, il faut bien l'avouer.

— Tu vas bien finir par y arriver, lui affirma Ginny en entreprenant de lui démêler les cheveux.

— Ouais, et si je me plante, la chute va être rude, se plaignit sombrement Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire pour lui faciliter le travail.

— La rançon du succès, fit philosophiquement Ginny en haussant les épaules. Mais t'en fais pas, mon chéri, je connais tes faiblesses, alors je ne serai pas trop déçue.

Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il fallait prendre ses propos au second degré.

— Je ne suis pas certain de réussir cette fois-ci, lui avoua Harry.

— Peut-être, mais tu auras fait ton possible et on ne peut pas t'en demander davantage.

— Si je me plante, cela pourrait bien coûter sa place à Kingsley, insista Harry qui la trouvait trop désinvolte.

Elle posa le peigne et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

— Si King perd sa place, ce sera les conséquences de _sa_ politique. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se ferait des ennemis en entreprenant de moderniser notre société. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix ni du système politique que nous avons. Alors, contente-toi de faire de ton propre boulot et laisse les problèmes qui ne te concernent pas aux autres.

— Mais cela nous concerne tous, cette élection ! Si Higgs passe, les créatures magiques perdront tous les droits pour lesquels Hermione s'est battue.

— Ce serait regrettable, triste, déplorable, tout ce que tu veux, mais sûrement pas ta faute, soutint Ginny.

— Alors je dois baisser les bras ?

— Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras de ta vie, lui fit doucement remarquer Ginny en lui caressant la joue. Fais ce que tu peux en tant qu'Auror et arrête de faire comme si le destin des sorciers et des créatures magiques pesait sur tes seules épaules. Où est ton pyjama ? Tu l'as laissé dans la chambre ?

Pendant que son épouse allait le chercher, il regarda son reflet dans la glace de la salle-de-bains sans le voir vraiment. En faisait-il trop ? Prenait-il trop à cœur ce qui ne dépendait pas directement de lui ? Il réalisa que ce que lui avait dit Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il disait lui-même à Hermione quand elle se désespérait de ne pas améliorer autant qu'elle le désirait le sort de ceux qu'elle défendait.

Quand sa femme revint, il se débarrassa de son peignoir et revêtit son vêtement de nuit. Elle le regarda avec approbation et se serra contre lui. Il en profita pour l'embrasser.

— Tu piques un peu mon chéri, lui fit-elle remarquer avant de le quitter pour aller retrouver leurs enfants.

Il vérifia dans la glace et sortit son rasoir magique avec un soupir. Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé et assisté au début du repas des petits, il s'étendit enfin et sombra immédiatement.

**ooOoo**

Bien que le lendemain soit un samedi, une édition spéciale de la Gazette fut distribuée de bon matin. On y lisait une interview de Caedmon Selwyn qui clamait qu'une campagne d'intimidation, voire d'élimination, avait été lancée contre ceux qui '_dénonçaient les abus des ennemis des sorciers_'. Il soulignait combien ces attentats étaient sournois et brutaux et concluait : '_On me traitait de paranoïaque quand je vous mettais en garde contre leurs actes irresponsables, mais ils ont désormais montré leur vrai visage : ils veulent immoler les derniers remparts de l'identité sorcière_.'

Harry retourna au Ministère pour voir où en était l'étude des pièces. Il y retrouva Faucett, Owen, Janice et Augustin, ainsi que Primrose Dagworth et Michaël Corner. A eux, s'étaient ajoutés Alicia Spinnet et Richard Wellbeloved.

Un moment, Harry pensa que Faucett allait prendre la tête des opérations, mais celui-ci lui laissa la parole. Il n'était venu que pour soutenir ses troupes, pas pour les diriger. Harry se mit donc à faire le point :

— Avez-vous trouvé des choses intéressantes avec les échantillons que j'ai amenés hier ?

— Oui, répondit Primrose. Sur les morceaux de métal, on a trouvé du salpêtre et du fertilisant.

— Du fertilisant ? s'étonna Harry.

— Quand les deux se mélangent, ça donne un produit instable qui explique l'inflammation soudaine que les témoins ont rapportée, ainsi que les intoxications respiratoires, précisa-t-elle. Il y a d'autres éléments qui y sont mêlés, mais moins caractéristiques.

Elle transmit à Harry une liste qu'il étudia les sourcils froncés.

Harry avait fait de gros progrès en potion depuis sa scolarité. Il avait relu toutes les notes et les devoirs que sa mère avait composés et qu'il avait retrouvés dans sa malle récupérée dans le grenier des Dursley quatre ans auparavant.

Hermione avait autrefois tenté de l'aider dans cette matière et lui avait fait répéter les lois fondamentales, mais cette approche rigoureuse n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir évident que Lily avait pris à déchiffrer les manuels et expérimenter ses propres recettes. Sa manière de décrire les règles qu'elle avait mises en évidence étaient imagée et poétique. Curieusement, cela avait davantage parlé à Harry que les méthodiques leçons de son amie et il avait une bien meilleure compréhension que jadis des alchimies en cause.

Un jour d'ailleurs, Owen s'était étonné de ses progrès et lui avait demandé : "_T'as pris des cours par correspondance, ou quoi ?_". "_En quelque sorte_", lui avait répondu Harry.

— Bien, on sait donc que ces incendies sont volontaires et conçus pour nuire le plus possible. Nous sommes face à une personne ou un groupe déterminé.

— Hier soir, on est allés faire trainer nos oreilles dans les bars et on a commencé à interroger les tenanciers, rapporta Richard Wellbeloved. Aucun groupe ne s'est illustré en se félicitant des incendies. On en a beaucoup parlé, mais les gens sont davantage choqués que triomphants, surtout du fait qu'il y ait une victime. Y'en a même pas mal qui se demandent à quoi on sert !

— Le fait que le fondateur de Quidditch, Magie et Tradition soit impliqué met les gens mal à l'aise, continua Alicia. Le temps où on retrouvait des maisons en ruine avec des têtes de mort dans le ciel est encore très proche.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, s'insurgea Harry. On ne massacre pas les familles de façon systématique comme c'était le cas à l'époque.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était la même chose, protesta Alicia. Seulement que cela rappelle des souvenirs difficiles et que les gens sont vraiment bouleversés, quelque soient leurs idées sur le progrès et la nouveauté.

— D'accord, d'accord. Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller interroger tous ceux qui ont cherché à empêcher la manifestation du QMT de se tenir. On va aussi repasser au peigne fin toutes les scènes d'incendie pour voir si on ne retrouve pas d'autres indices de ce genre sur place. Ah zut, je n'aurais pas dû permettre aux Malefoy de disposer de la chambre de leur fils !

Il prit les fiches que Janice avait établies en consultant les dossiers de la police magique et commença à les distribuer.

— Janice, peux-tu indiquer à tous ceux qui vont faire les interrogatoires ce que tu as rassemblé comme infos sur les ultra-progressistes ? Owen et Augustin, vous allez expliquer aux autres comment on s'y est pris hier pour trier les décombres. Commandant, serait-il possible d'avoir des renforts ? Ce serait bien si toutes les personnes qu'on doit interroger recevaient une visite aujourd'hui.

— Je m'en occupe, accepta immédiatement Faucett.

Les premiers groupes commençaient à partir, quand la porte du QG des Aurors s'ouvrit sur Audrey, accompagnée de Percy. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait vêtu en Moldu depuis les départs de Kings Cross.

Remarquant le regard appuyé de son beau-frère, le chef du département de la coopération magique justifia :

— J'ai fait passer Audrey par l'Atrium, c'était plus rapide.

— Tu as bien fait, assura Harry. Tu as du nouveau ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

— J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit au labo, je pense que j'ai tiré des échantillons tout ce qui pouvait l'être, l'informa-t-elle.

— Très bien, voyons voir.

Les conclusions d'Audrey parurent dans un premier temps parfaitement incompréhensible à Harry.

— C'est quoi NO3 ?

— Du nitrate. On le trouve dans les engrais, par exemple.

— Les engrais ? répéta Harry pas davantage renseigné.

— Ce qu'on appelle fertilisant, expliqua Michael Corner qui avait fait l'analyse des pièces avec Primrose la veille.

— Et le KNO3.

— Du nitrate de potassium ou salpêtre, traduisit Audrey.

— Bon, on va s'assoir et tenter de voir si nos copies correspondent, décida Harry.

Ils mirent deux heures à faire concorder les appellations chimiques d'Audrey avec la manière sorcière d'appeler les composants de potions. A chaque fois que des Aurors joints par Faucett arrivaient, Harry abandonnait le groupe de chimistes pour donner des instructions au nouveau venu.

A midi, la moitié des Aurors s'était présentée et toutes les fiches avaient été distribuées.

Il s'avéra que l'analyse d'Audrey n'amenait que peu d'éléments nouveaux à ce qui avait été déduit côté sorcier. A l'aide de sortilèges ou d'alchimie, les sorciers s'avéraient aussi efficaces que le laboratoire d'Audrey pour identifier les substances. Par contre, la jeune femme avait déterminé avec davantage de précision la nature de l'alliage de métaux qui composait les demi-cercles en acier qu'ils avaient récupérés.

Deux des équipes envoyées sur les lieux d'incendie revinrent en début d'après midi et montrèrent ce qu'elles avaient récolté :

— Finalement, Malefoy avait laissé la chambre de son môme intacte. Il dit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper, indiqua Antony Goldstein. Et tant mieux, car regarde ce qu'on a trouvé.

C'était effectivement un échantillon plus gros que tous ceux qui avaient été récupéré jusque là. C'était une section de cylindre de quatre centimètres de haut et de deux centimètres de diamètre. Un examen rapide montra qu'il présentait tous les éléments chimiques déjà identifiés.

— Bon, on sait maintenant quel genre d'outil le criminel a utilisé, conclut Harry. Mais on ne sait pas comment il se l'est procuré ni où s'achètent tous ces ingrédients, si l'on excepte ceux qui servent couramment pour les potions.

— Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à George ce qu'il en pense, intervint Percy qui était resté avec eux, les regardant travailler. Je crois bien qu'il utilise aussi du salpêtre pour ses Fuseboums. Qui sait si les autres ingrédients ne lui seront pas familiers ?

— Bonne idée, je vais faire un saut à la boutique. Prim' et Michaël, je vous laisse réceptionner ce que les équipes sur les sites vont ramener. Que les autres fassent le rapport des interrogatoires qu'ils ont menés. Owen, Audrey, Percy, venez avec moi.

**ooOoo**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la boutique des Sorciers facétieux. Ils s'y étaient rendus en transplanant, car Audrey avait encore beaucoup de mal avec les cheminées. Cette fois-ci, Harry avait pensé à leur aspect et Percy avait métamorphosé leurs vêtements pour qu'ils passent inaperçus.

Harry fit un signe amical à Eloïse qui était à la caisse et attendit que George en ait terminé avec son client pour prier ce dernier de leur accorder un instant. Ils s'installèrent dans l'arrière-boutique.

Harry résuma l'avancée de leur enquête et posa les échantillons qu'il avait pris sur la table pour laisser George les examiner.

— D'après ce que tu me dis, c'est assez proche de nos Fuseboum, confirma-t-il, sauf que bien entendu, on n'utilise pas de fertilisants, c'est trop dangereux. Tu disais que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et examina le plus gros des éléments, celui qui avait été récupéré chez Malefoy. Fronçant les sourcils, il le regarda de près, et demanda :

— Je peux gratter la suie ?

— Oui, on l'a déjà analysé et pris en photo, lui indiqua Harry.

George prit sa baguette et entreprit de nettoyer l'objet. Ensuite il le réexamina avec attention et parut découvrir un détail important sur le flanc du cylindre.

— C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry comprit instantanément de quoi il retournait.

— Tu es certain ? demanda-t-il d'un ton non moins choqué.

— Oui, cette courbe-là, c'est le bout du double S qu'on appose sur nos produits.

Pendant que les autres s'exclamaient, Harry se pencha et lança un sort de grossissement.

— C'est pas certain que ce soit un S, remarqua-t-il.

— On n'en voit qu'une petite partie, mais je suis sûr de moi, regarde ! affirma George en lui montrant un feu Fuseboum neuf.

Effectivement, l'extrémité du S en cursives correspondait avec la gravure incomplète qui se remarquait à l'extrémité de leur échantillon.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry dans l'attente de son verdict.

— George, ferme la boutique, dit-il enfin. Eloïse, Ron et toi êtes convoqués sur l'heure à venir témoigner au Ministère.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note : ** Je suis désolée pour les chimistes mais la mise en page du site de permet pas de mettre les chiffres en indice. Du coup, la compositions des éléments est parfois mal transcrite.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Les feux d'Halloween**.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	27. XXVII : Les feux d'Halloween

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVII : Les feux d'Halloween**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 24 au 29 janvier 2009

* * *

De l'arrière-boutique des Sorciers Facétieux, après avoir demandé à George et Eloïse de venir témoigner au Ministère, Harry appela Ron avec son miroir.

— Oui, Harry, fit ce dernier en découvrant le visage de son ami dans son communicant.

— J'aurais besoin de te parler rapidement. Peux-tu transplaner dans ton magasin ?

— Tout de suite ?

— Oui, on est dans l'arrière-boutique.

Après avoir coupé la communication, Harry demanda à George :

— Vous n'avez pas un autre vendeur ?

— Si, mais il est en vacances, après Noël, c'est la basse saison.

— Tu peux tenter de le joindre, s'il te plaît ?

George n'y arriva pas.

— Il est peut-être à l'étranger, supposa-t-il. Sa femme a de la famille en France.

— On va vérifier ça, fit Harry en notant le nom du vendeur sur son carnet.

Un crac discret indiqua l'arrivée de Ron.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air grave de ses deux frères, Eloïse, Owen, Audrey et Harry.

— On a découvert que vos Fuseboums servent vraisemblablement à fabriquer des bombes incendiaires, résuma Harry.

— Des bombes incendiaires ? Tu parles des maisons brûlées des Sang-purs ? se fit préciser Ron avec une expression horrifiée.

— Exactement.

— Oh non, c'est pas possible ! fit Ron se laissant tomber sur la caisse qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Pour commencer, on va s'en assurer à cent pour cent. Audrey, tu voudrais bien prendre un Fuseboum d'ici et en faire l'analyse ?

— Ils ont forcément été trafiqués, martela George. Les nôtres ne peuvent pas prendre feu.

— Je vais dresser la liste des éléments communs et ceux qui diffèrent, assura-t-elle diplomatiquement.

— Je te conduis, proposa Percy, en lui prenant le bras pour le transplanage d'escorte.

— Ne parlez de ça à personne, leur demanda Harry. Même pas au reste de la famille.

Percy et Audrey hochèrent la tête puis disparurent.

**ooOoo**

Harry et Owen amenèrent Eloïse, Ron et George dans l'Atrium du Ministère.

— On va aller directement dans une salle d'interrogatoire, indiqua Harry. Vous n'êtes là que pour une simple audition mais, si vous voulez un avocat, vous pouvez en appeler un.

Les trois témoins secouèrent négativement la tête semblant un peu impressionnés par l'évocation de l'avocat. Ils prirent les ascenseurs pour se rendre à l'étage de la justice magique.

— Selon la procédure, je dois prendre vos baguettes, expliqua Harry désolé de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

— Pas de problème, le rassura Ron qui s'était ressaisi. Ecoute, fais pas cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'être un criminel et je vais me mettre à avouer toutes les fois où j'ai violé le règlement de Poudlard.

Harry parvint à sourire, prit les baguettes et laissa Owen avec les trois autres. Arrivé au QG, il fila dans le bureau de son commandant.

— Un problème ? demanda ce dernier en voyant Harry.

— Je pense, oui, soupira l'Auror.

Il résuma les derniers évènements et conclut :

— J'aimerais dans la mesure du possible garder leur implication secrète. Moins on saura qu'on utilise les Fuseboums, mieux ça sera. Ainsi, on évitera de donner des idées à d'autres personnes, mais cela permettra d'authentifier un aveu.

Faucett approuva du chef : c'était une procédure assez courante.

— Janice est rentrée pendant ton absence, signala le commandant. Je vais lui demander de procéder à l'interrogatoire avec moi. Harper et toi y assisterez en tant que simples témoins.

— Très bien, fit Harry avec soulagement.

Faucett et Janice interrogèrent les deux propriétaires des Sorciers Facétieux et leur vendeuse séparément. Ils établirent la composition exacte des feux Fuseboums et apprirent que c'était un produit particulièrement vendu.

— On en a écoulé des dizaines et des dizaines de boites,exposa Éloïse, qui fut interrogée la première. Vous pensez, à Noël et pour le jour de l'An, tout le monde en veut !

— Mais nos modèles évoluent dans le temps, précisa George quand ce fut son tour. Si vous avez récupéré des bouts assez gros, je pourrais peut-être vous dater le moment où on l'a créé. Par contre, ce n'est pas forcément le moment où on l'a vendu. En fonction des gammes et du moment, on les garde plus ou moins longtemps en magasin.

— Tenez-vous un registre des ventes ? demanda plus tard Faucett à Ron.

— Oui. Je suppose qu'on pourrait savoir à peu près quand on a vendu une gamme de fusées, mais pas à qui.

— Quelles est votre opinion sur les nouveautés dans le monde sorcier ? questionna Janice.

Ron convint qu'on pouvait le classer parmi les progressistes et qu'il n'en faisait pas un mystère.

— Il est de notoriété publique que vous avez des raisons de ne pas apprécier Drago Malefoy, fit remarquer Janice.

— Vous connaissez beaucoup de monde qui apprécie Malefoy ? lui retourna Ron.

— Les journaux ont parlé d'une liaison entre lui et votre femme, rappela-t-elle. De quoi être particulièrement agacé contre lui, non ?

— Je l'ai été ! convint Ron avec calme. Mais ça fait un an et demi, vous savez, et je suis un peu plus rapide que ça quand je veux casser la figure de quelqu'un. Sérieusement, je ne vais pas me mettre à massacrer les Sang-purs parce qu'un journaliste a voulu faire un bon papier sur une personnalité connue. D'ailleurs, si j'avais vraiment voulu m'en prendre à quelqu'un, ce serait à Watermann qui a écrit le papier.

Il marqua une pose avant de demander :

— Rassurez-moi, il n'est pas Sang-pur au moins, celui-là ?

— Vous avez peur qu'il soit le prochain sur la liste ? sourit Janice.

— Ouais, je ne voudrais pas que mes propos se retournent contre moi.

Curieusement, il semblait qu'on parlait très peu politique dans la boutique des Sorciers facétieux. Tout le monde savait que Ron soutenait la modernité et qu'il menait la guilde en ce sens. Par contre, Eloïse ne se rappelait pas si George avait sérieusement annoncé ses préférences politiques ; il était peu porté sur les discussions sérieuses, avec elle du moins. Ron et George supposaient qu'Eloïse était plutôt progressiste du fait de ses origines moldues, mais elle n'avait jamais tenu de propos excessifs à ce sujet. Tous réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée des convictions de leur vendeur, Smiley Guffy.

Chacun leur tour, ils décrivirent ce dernier comme une personne particulièrement flegmatique, capable de rester impassible alors que les éléments se déchaînaient autour de lui. Ils racontèrent tous comment un prototype avait fait complètement disparaître ses vêtements et que, nu comme un ver, il avait seulement proféré : "_Oh non, mes chaussures étaient neuves_ !".

Avant de commencer les interrogatoires, Harry avait chargé deux de ses collègues de lui mettre la main dessus, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

Il semblait qu'ils avaient tirés toutes les informations possibles des Sorciers Facétieux. Faucett rendit la main à Harry qui les rassembla de nouveau et décida :

— Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Merci de ne pas révéler à quiconque ce que vous savez de l'utilisation de vos Fuseboums. Si quelqu'un apprend que vous étiez ici, dites qu'on avait besoin de vos connaissances en objets explosifs, c'est tout. Si vous arrivez à contacter Smiley Guffy, dites-lui de nous joindre le plus vite possible et appelez-moi.

Une fois les trois sorciers partis, Harry retourna au QG, pour voir où en était l'enquête. L'un après l'autre, les Aurors revenaient et rédigeaient leurs rapports avant de le remettre à Primrose, Michael et Augustin qui tentaient de recouper les informations.

L'après-midi était bien avancé. Quand tout le monde fut de retour Harry les remercia et précisa :

— A priori pour demain, je n'ai besoin que d'Owen, Primrose et Michael, Janice et Augustin, Angelina et Wellbeloved. On va analyser tout ce que vous avez ramené aujourd'hui. Gardez quand même vos miroirs à portée de main, au cas où on ait besoin d'aide.

A dix-huit heures, Harry appela Percy.

— Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à son beau-frère.

— Audrey n'a pas tout à fait terminé. Ah, elle dit que d'ici une heure, elle pourra fournir une liste de ce qui a été ajouté au Fuseboum original.

— Parfait, remercie-la bien pour moi. Je vous attends ici. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous reposer.

— Tu seras au Terrier demain ?

— Je ne pense pas. Mais Ron et George y seront sans doute.

Cela parut rassurer Percy sur le sort de ses frères.

— Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Alicia Spinnet et Yann Plumton, qui avait été chargés de retrouver Guffy, arrivèrent à ce moment là.

— Parti en France d'après leur entourage, rendirent-ils compte. Lui, sa femme et leur gosse, une fille de cinq ans. Voisins unanimes et on a même réussi à joindre l'agence des Portoloins internationaux, ils ont effectivement pris le passage prévu il y a une semaine et ont une réservation pour rentrer vendredi soir prochain.

— Il semble qu'il soit hors course pour l'incendie des Avery, des Selwyn, Rokwood et McNair, résuma Harry après avoir remercié et rendu leur liberté à ses collègues.

— Il a pu simplement fournir les incendiaires, jugea Janice. Ou revenir en douce avec un Portoloin international de contrebande.

— Les Fuseboum sont des produits en vente libre, rappela Harry, et pas spécialement chers. Pas besoin d'avoir un complice dans la place pour s'en procurer.

— Mais il a pu donner l'idée, insista sa collègue. Ou même utiliser le labo de ses patrons pour trafiquer le produit.

— On saura bientôt si les éléments en plus étaient chez de Ron et George, rappela Harry. Dès que Audrey aura rendu sa copie.

— Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à Pierre pour lui demander de vérifier ça ? demanda Janice, faisant allusion à son amant qui était Chasseur chez les Français.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ce serait bien que cela reste officieux dans un premier temps.

— Je file à la volière.

— Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Angelina qui venait de prendre connaissance du rapport de Janice sur l'audition de son mari et de son beau-frère.

— On n'en sait pas plus que ce qui est écrit et cela fait partie des pièces réservées du dossier. Seuls nous huit sommes habilités à en avoir connaissance, précisa-t-il en faisant allusion à l'équipe qui lui avait été allouée, ainsi que Faucett, bien entendu.

— Cette histoire sent mauvais, grogna-t-elle en poursuivant sa lecture.

— Oui, c'est aussi mon sentiment, convint Harry.

Les autres membres de l'équipe prirent connaissance du développement de l'affaire avec des mines graves, mais sans remarques inutiles. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes du QG s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau venu : Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Harry lui trouva un pas fatigué et les traits tirés. Le Ministre lui fit signe pour lui demander de se rendre avec lui dans le bureau de Faucett.

Harry rapporta où en était son enquête, les diverses pistes, les actions entreprises. Son commandant et son invité l'écoutèrent avec attention sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut terminé, Harry demanda :

— Commandant, vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez prendre la direction de cette affaire ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et Faucett répondit :

— Je ne pourrai pas faire mieux que toi. Tu t'y prends très bien.

— Mais c'est ennuyeux d'être à ce point liés à des témoins aussi importants, plaida Harry. Ils sont tous les trois apparentés ou mariés avec un des membres de mon équipe !

— Tous les sorciers sont plus ou moins cousins, se connaissent, ont des intérêts communs ou des inimitiés, rappela son commandant. A vous huit, vous représentez assez bien la société sorcière et je n'ai pas l'intention de modifier l'équipe que je t'ai donnée. A ce propos, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, Richard Wellbeloved est plutôt sympathisant de Quidditch, Magie et Tradition, même s'il ne s'y est pas inscrit.

— Wellbeloved ? s'étonna Harry. Il n'a jamais renâclé à utiliser les nouvelles méthodes d'investigation.

— Non, mais il n'apprécie pas l'idée que notre société change trop vite. Il trouve que ça suffit comme ça. Et surtout, il est opposé à ce que les elfes et loups-garous aient des statuts identiques aux sorciers.

Harry ne l'aurait pas taxé d'autant d'intransigeance mais il savait que, pour beaucoup de sorciers, le respect envers les créatures magiques intelligentes n'allait pas de soi. Et tant qu'à faire équipe avec un Traditionnaliste, il préférait Wellbeloved à Muldoon.

Ils sortaient du bureau pour raccompagner le Ministre quand Audrey et Percy arrivèrent enfin. Ce dernier parut un peu gêné de se retrouver devant son supérieur en pantalon et chemise moldus, mais Shecklebolt resta impassible. Audrey parut inconsciente de l'échange de regard entre son fiancé et le ministre de la Magie qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas identifié. Elle semblait fatiguée et, du regard, elle demanda à Harry si elle pouvait commencer son compte-rendu.

Finalement, l'équipe de Harry, Faucett, Shacklebolt et Percy s'installèrent sur des chaises tandis que la jeune femme s'appuyait contre une table :

— La composition chimique des Fuseboums est à l'origine plutôt stable et ingénieuse. Je n'avais jamais vu l'alliance de ces composés mais c'est très efficace. Le sort que vous utilisez pour propulser la fusée et déclencher l'explosion est en fait un sort de chaleur, exposa-t-elle en regardant Percy comme l'information lui était venue de ce dernier.

— Comment cela a-t-il pu passer les protections de Selwyn, en ce cas ? s'étonna Owen. Aucun sortilège ne peut pénétrer chez lui en théorie.

— Je suppose qu'une flamme, issue d'un briquet par exemple, peut fournir la chaleur désirée, proposa Audrey après réflexion. D'ailleurs, par jour de canicule, je vous recommande vivement de ne pas stocker trop de fusées ensemble, ce serait dangereux. En Angleterre, le temps est rarement assez chaud pour que cela pose problème, mais ce produit n'est pas exportable en l'état vers l'Afrique, par exemple.

— Nous y veillerons, assura Percy qui avait pris le ton formel qui était le sien quand il parlait en tant que chef du service de la coopération magique internationale.

— Mais les Fuseboum sont magiques et n'auraient pas dû passer, insista Owen.

— Vous en avez un d'origine ? demanda Primrose.

Harry alla chercher l'un de ceux qu'il avait saisis chez ses beaux-frères et le posa sur une table devant sa collègue, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait vérifier. Effectivement, elle lança sur l'objet un Prehendo Magiam. Seul une lueur pâle et diffuse apparut en réponse.

— Le principe de la fusée est chimique, pas magique, traduisit Audrey.

— La magie résiduelle doit être celle qui a été utilisée pour sceller l'étui, compléta Harry. Trop faible pour être détectée par les défenses de Selwyn.

Il nota l'explication sur son carnet, imité par la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient pour habitude de consigner au fur et à mesure les découvertes importantes.

— Voici la liste des composés retrouvés dans les décombres et qui n'appartiennent pas à la fusée d'origine, reprit Audrey en tendant une liste à Harry quand il reposé son stylo-plume. Comme tu vois, on retrouve notre fameux NO3- que vous utilisez dans ce que vous appelez du fertilisant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on en trouvait aussi facilement chez vous que chez nous.

— Effectivement, dit Harry sombrement.

— Percy m'a dit qu'il en est de même pour le C3H8O3, c'est-à-dire le glycérol, qui est traditionnellement ajouté aux potions sous forme de — elle eut un petit froncement de nez — cervelle de crapaud. Quand au KMnO4, le permanganate de potassium, on a établi ce matin que vous appeliez ça polygonum et que c'était plus rare.

— Oui, on s'en sert notamment pour fabriquer du Polynectar. C'est une potion difficile à faire et réglementée, lui précisa Harry.

— Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment ils se procurent du Puffapod pour leurs Fuseboum, les frères Weasley ? s'étonna Primrose qui regardait ses notes.

— Ils ont fait une demande d'importation qui a été validée par le Ministère, répliqua Percy d'un ton sec.

Primrose leva les yeux sur lui et parut se rendre compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa question pour plus tard. Elle se replongea précipitamment dans ses papiers.

— Donc on a une piste avec la filière de vente du Polygonum, conclut Harry.

— Peut-on en trouver facilement dans le monde moldu ? demanda Kingsley à Audrey.

— Oui, en soi ce n'est ni dangereux, ni interdit. C'est l'association avec les autres composants qui pose problème.

Il y eut plusieurs soupirs de découragement dans l'assistance.

— C'est un mélange assez complexe, remarqua Owen. Y'a des chances que notre loustic travaille comme apothicaire ou un métier approchant, non ?

— Si c'est un groupe, il n'est pas étonnant d'en avoir au moins un très bon en potions, fit remarquer Wellbeloved.

— Au fait, qu'ont donné les entretiens avec ceux qui sont affiliés à QTM ?

— Beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas d'alibis, fit Janice qui avait fait la synthèse des rapports de ses collègues. Faut dire qu'aux heures en question, ils étaient tous dans leur lit. On n'y arrivera pas par ce bout-là. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas eux qui vont retirer le plus de bénéfice de cette histoire. Ils ont déjà commencé à perdre des sympathisants, tellement les gens sont choqués par ces attaques meurtrières.

— Serait-il possible que ce soit les ultra-traditionalistes qui cherchent à discréditer les progressistes ? demanda lentement Kingsley.

Un silence glacé accueillit cette hypothèse.

— Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer un môme de leur propre camp ! opposa Harry horrifié.

— Les Malefoy sont-il des traditionalistes ? interrogea Janice. Avec cette histoire de potion de Loup-garou, on les placerait plutôt de l'autre côté.

— Peu de personnes savent pour la potion, rappela Owen. A part Harry, on l'a tous appris en lisant le dossier de l'enquête.

— Ils peuvent en vouloir aux Malefoy et aux Avery pour des raisons que nous ignorons, développa Angelina. Ils les utilisent pour accréditer l'idée d'attaques meurtrières contre les Traditionalistes. Pour les autres, Selwyn en particulier, ils ont fait en sorte qu'il ne risque rien à part perdre sa maison.

— Ce serait trop beau pour les Progressistes, grogna Wellbeloved. Allez-vous prétendre que Selwyn a organisé l'incendie de sa propre demeure ? Et pourquoi pas une manœuvre de Higgs lui-même, pendant que vous y êtes ?

Il lança un regard vers ses partenaires puis se focalisa sur son ancien collègue :

— Ecoute, Shacklebolt, lança-t-il en sa direction, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un bon enquêteur, mais là, c'est plus de l'enquête, c'est de la manœuvre politicarde. Tu ne te serviras pas de nous pour arriver à tes fins !

— Si j'avais voulu vous utiliser, crois-tu que j'aurais confié cette mission à Harry Potter ? rétorqua Kingsley. Aucun Ministre ne l'a fait plier !

L'attention de toute l'assistance se concentra sur Harry. La plupart semblaient assez choqués par la tournure que la discussion avait prise, et lui-même oscillait entre colère, indignation et anxiété. Wellbeloved profita de son état de choc pour préciser :

— Le faire plier, non. L'induire en erreur, pourquoi pas ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Wellbeloved se tourna vers lui et compléta :

— J'ai rien contre toi, Potter, mais je pense que certaines choses doivent être dites.

Il y eut un silence et Harry sut qu'il devait répondre. Il chercha désespérément une formulation qui apaiserait la discussion :

— Nous somme une équipe avec des opinions et des expériences différentes, dit-il finalement en montrant du menton les sept Aurors qui lui avaient été assignés et dont Wellbeloved faisait partie. Nous devrions réussir à garder un certain recul, non ?

— Si tu nous écoutes tous, répliqua le partenaire d'Angelina.

Harry décida que le ton était suffisamment neutre pour que ce soit un rappel, non une accusation.

— C'est bien mon intention, affirma-t-il. Penses-tu vraiment que nous devons laisser de côté la piste que nous venons d'évoquer sans chercher du tout à l'exploiter ?

Wellbeloved se donna le temps de réfléchir avant d'admettre :

— A partir du moment où une hypothèse est lancée, on ne peut pas la lâcher avant d'avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour l'éliminer. Mais elle est sérieusement moins crédible que les autres, ajouta-t-il cependant.

— Je n'y crois pas tellement non plus, concéda Harry, mais on va quand même tenter d'assister à une ou deux réunions de MQT. Cela dit, le polygonum et les fuseboums me semblent constituer la piste la plus apte à nous amener quelque part. On se concentre dessus en priorité.

— Vu l'heure, vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous, intervint alors Faucett. On se retrouve ici demain matin à neuf heures.

Harry qui s'était jusque-là concentré sur Richard Wellbeloved jeta un regard vers son commandant et vers le Ministre pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de sa gestion du débat. Les deux hommes étaient impénétrables, tout comme Percy.

— Aurez-vous besoin de moi ? demanda timidement Audrey comme gênée de rappeller sa présence.

Faucett regarda Harry, lui laissant la main une fois de plus.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit ce dernier. Si j'ai une question à te poser, je suppose que je pourrai te joindre.

— Très bien, fit la jeune femme. Euh, bonne continuation.

Elle fila rapidement, suivie par Percy. Kingsley sortit derrière le couple, sans doute pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer plus longtemps dans l'enquête. Cela donna le signal du départ et l'équipe de Harry se dispersa rapidement. Ce dernier jeta un regard interrogateur vers Faucett qui lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête, comme pour le féliciter pour ses réponses, avant de partir à son tour sans tenter de discuter avec Harry.

Celui-ci quitta les lieux en dernier songeant que, décidément, il n'aimait pas cette enquête.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry arriva chez lui, il reconnut les voix de James, Rose et Albus venant de l'étage supérieur et il sentit une partie de son angoisse et de son stress s'atténuer. Cependant, il se tendit en trouvant Hermione dans son salon, la mine désolée. Elle avait Hugo qui jouait par terre à ses pieds tandis que Lily était sur les genoux de la mère.

— Harry, commença son amie sans préambule, ça en est où ?

Harry se demanda si elle faisait allusion à l'audition de Ron ou à l'enquête en général.

— Ça suit son cours, affirma-t-il prudemment.

— Je suis allé voir Lee et Padma cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et comme Ron a dû s'absenter, il m'a amené les enfants, compléta Ginny en se levant pour embrasser son mari.

— Désolée de te tomber dessus comme ça, s'excusa Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry. Qu'ont dit les Jordan ? interrogea-t-il à son tour pour prévenir une nouvelle question.

— Que les Aurors enquêtent sur les progressistes, répondit Hermione d'un ton mécontent.

— C'est une des pistes, effectivement, confirma Harry prenant Lily dans ses bras.

— Tu penses vraiment que ce sont les nôtres qui ont incendié ces maisons ?

— Je ne me sens pas vraiment dans le camp des ultra-progressistes, contra Harry en embrassant sa fille dans le cou, la faisant pouffer. Et je ne qualifierais pas 'des nôtres' des criminels qui mettent le feu à des habitations où vivent des enfants et des vieillards.

— Oui, j'ai lu ça, dit Hermione avec tristesse. Tu as vu les Malefoy ? Ils vont bien ?

— Leur gamin fait des cauchemars, mais ils n'ont rien, répondit-il en posant Lily près de son petit cousin. L'atelier est complètement détruit, mais en phase de reconstruction. Drago te fait dire qu'il va faire son possible pour garantir la potion Tue-Loup pour le mois prochain et que ses elfes n'auront pas à s'inscrire au Bureau de l'Emploi.

Hermione parut étonnée d'un tel message mais repartit sur un autre sujet :

— Oh, Harry, je ne me pardonnerais jamais si notre action avait poussé des gens à s'entretuer.

Je me demande s'il ne faudrait mieux pas arrêter de publier AlterMag.

— On ne va pas revenir en arrière ! protesta Ginny. On n'est même pas certains que notre action soit liée aux incendies.

— Attends un peu, s'exclama Harry inquiet par ce qu'il entendait. Tu veux dire que Lee et Padma envisagent d'arrêter ?

— Non, pas vraiment, le rassura Hermione. Mais enfin, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! On va droit vers la guerre civile.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec AlterMag, opposa Harry.

— Le journal cristallise les débats et donne manifestement de mauvaises idées à ceux qui défendent nos convictions.

— Je croyais que c'était parce que les échanges étaient trop passionnels dans la Gazette que tu avais voulu fonder un journal qui permette de mettre les choses à plat et relever les débats à un niveau plus rationnel, rappela Harry.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Ginny en donnant un jouet multicolore à sa fille. C'est la Gazette qu'on devrait arrêter, pas AlterMag.

— Si j'ai bien compris, se fit préciser Harry, Lee n'a pas l'intention de suspendre ses publications.

— Non, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il…

— Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. Tu as choisi Lee, Padma et Parvati parce que tu avais confiance en eux, que tu les jugeais fiables, professionnels et dévoués à notre communauté. Pourquoi remets-tu leur opinion en cause ? Tu crois qu'ils sont moins inquiets que toi ? Qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions sur leur responsabilité ?

— Non, bien entendu, mais…

— N'as-tu pas dit dès le début qu'on leur donnait les moyens de commencer mais que nous n'avions pas à intervenir ensuite ? rappela Ginny.

— Si, vous avez raison, mais notre communauté se déchire, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Tu es pire que Harry, lui reprocha Ginny. C'est pas parce que vous avez eu votre rôle à jouer la dernière fois que vous êtes les seuls dépositaires de notre communauté. C'est pas ton boulot de s'occuper de ça !

— Harry le fait bien, lui !

— Quand on m'a confié cette mission, personne n'imaginait ce que ça allait donner. Et maintenant, je me passerais bien d'avoir cette responsabilité, ajouta-t-il du fond du coeur.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le vestibule et Ron entra dans la pièce.

— Ah, tu es là, chérie, fit-il en direction d'Hermione.

— Oui, j'ai trouvé ton mot à la maison et je suis venue chercher les enfants. Tu as eu une urgence ?

— J'ai dû aller au magasin, justifia Ron d'un ton neutre. Salut Harry.

— Bonjour Ron, répondit l'interpellé qui appréciait la discrétion de Ron tout en regrettant de devoir mentir à leurs deux épouses.

— Tu seras au Terrier demain ? demanda Hermione à Harry en se levant pour partir.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Je monte chercher Rose, annonça Ron en sortant de la pièce.

— Hermione, arrête de te torturer avec cette histoire, conseilla Harry. On a des pistes, on va bien finir par mettre la main sur celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça. En plus, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, les gens protègent leurs maisons. Les choses devraient s'arranger.

Une fois les Weaesley-Granger partis, Harry dit à Ginny :

— On devrait appeler toute la famille pour conseiller de jeter des sorts de protections. Tu t'en charges ? Moi, j'appelle Andromeda.

Tous deux apprécièrent l'efficacité des miroirs qui permettait de joindre bien plus facilement leurs correspondants. Andromeda faisait ses courses à Pré-au-Lard quand Harry l'appela. A son conseil, elle répondit :

— C'est fait depuis trois jours. Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, je suis capable de me défendre et de protéger mon petit-fils.

Teddy voulut absolument parler à son parrain, et il fallut cinq minutes à Harry avant de pouvoir refermer son miroir. Suite à une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, il le rouvrit cependant bien vite et appela Faucett :

— Ne faudrait-il pas protéger Kingsley et Higgs ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— J'ai mis trois équipes en alternance à la disposition de Higgs depuis hier, le rassura son commandant. Kingsley est une mule qui affirme qu'il peut se défendre tout seul, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'accepter qu'on surveille sa maison au moins pendant la nuit.

— Ah, très bien, fit Harry soulagé mais un peu honteux de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

— Tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, profite bien de ta soirée, ajouta son Commandant avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Harry et son équipe se concentrèrent sur les lieux où l'on pouvait se procurer du polygonum. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de l'échange un peu vif qui s'était déroulé le samedi précédent, mais Harry savait que personne ne l'avait oublié.

Ils interrogèrent des apothicaires, des grossistes en ingrédients à potion, des importateurs. Ils demandèrent à tous les revendeurs de leur signaler le plus vite possible s'ils étaient sollicités par un client inconnu ou pour une demande plus importante que d'habitude de leurs acheteurs habituels. Ils rendirent également visite au chef de l'atelier de potions de Ste-Mangouste et vérifièrent le registre des entrées et sorties des ingrédients de potions réglementés. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de différence entre le stock actuel et les mouvements inscrits. Harry cependant lança une enquête sur le responsable des achats, qui pouvait très bien avoir soustrait le Polygonum entrant et déclaré une quantité minorée.

La boutique des Sorciers Facétieux reçut les mêmes instructions pour la vente de ses Fuseboum. Pierre Belléclair, le Chasseur français qui était le compagnon de Janice, avait confirmé que Smiley Guffy se trouvait bien dans la famille de sa femme en Touraine. Sa belle-famille étant constituée d'une longue lignée de sorciers tout ce qu'il y a de traditionnels, le vendeur fut temporairement écarté de la liste des suspects et laissé en paix.

Parallèlement, Harry envoya de nouveau ses collègues sur les lieux des sinistres avec injonction de rapporter tous les morceaux de métal qu'ils trouveraient. Avec l'aide de George, ils mirent au point un sortilège d'attraction spécifique qui rendait la collecte plus efficace qu'elle ne l'avait été les premières fois. Tous les morceaux retrouvés étaient ensuite nettoyés et conservés en vue d'être assemblés pour déterminer combien de fusées avaient été utilisées. Ils espéraient aussi identifier le modèle de Fuseboum détourné pour savoir quand la boite les contenant avait été vendue.

Harry savait que la Gazette, par des articles à sensation, avait continué à entretenir la psychose et fait grandir les doutes sur la volonté du Ministère d'arrêter les coupables mais ne lisait pas les articles. Ginny essaya de le dérider en lui faisant lire l'article du Chicaneur sur une soi-disant invasion de Serpenscendre qui expliquerait les flambées soudaines, mais il ne parvint pas à en rire.

Il acheta cependant _AlterMag_ dès sa sortie et déchiffra l'éditorial signé des trois principaux rédacteurs :

_ Les sorciers ont peur_

_Ces incendies criminels et assassins éveillent chez nous de tristes et angoissants souvenirs. Des temps de désolation et de têtes de morts flottant dans les airs au-dessus des familles anéanties. Notre Histoire ne doit pas se répéter. Pour l'en empêcher, sachons tirer les leçons qu'elle nous a données._

_Nos années de guerre nous ont appris que c'est en étant unis que nous pouvons faire tomber ceux qui pensent pouvoir nous contraindre par la peur à vivre selon leurs préceptes. Des chaines de solidarité ont permis à des sorciers issus de Moldus d'échapper à Azkaban, des sorts de protection anonymes ont sauvé des familles et des sorciers de tout le pays ont afflué à Poudlard pour répondre à l'appel de Harry Potter._

_Au lieu de désigner des coupables arbitrairement, unissons-nous dans cette épreuve. Ne lançons pas d'accusation sans fondement, faisons confiance aux Aurors qui travaillent pour mettre fin à la menace._

_Ne laissons pas quelques personnes détruire le lien qui nous unit_ _au-delà de_ _notre origine ou de nos opinions. Montrons au contraire que l'adversité nous rapproche et que nous ne laisserons personne décider qu'un sorcier n'a pas sa place parmi les siens._

_Lee Jordan, Padma Jordan-Patil et Parvati Patil_

Un autre article était consacré à une condamnation sans appel des attentats et un message de soutien en direction de toutes les victimes. Le reste du magazine comportait les rubriques habituelles, portant sur des sujets plus neutres peut-être, mais dans une intention bien marquée de ne pas céder à la tendance générale et anxiogène de parler pour ne rien dire sur le sujet.

Le jeudi, Ron appela son beau-frère pour lui dire qu'ils avaient avancé sur la reconstitution des Fuseboum trafiqués. Harry choisit Janice pour l'accompagner. Il les fit transplaner directement dans l'arrière boutique.

— Pour commencer, avec ce que vous nous avez donné, nous avons pu reconstituer dix-neuf fusées, indiqua Ron. Il y a des petits éléments en plus, on peut donc imaginer qu'entre vingt et vingt-cinq fusées ont été utilisées.

— On les a récupérées sur six sites, ce qui nous fait une moyenne de quatre fusées par site, calcula Harry. Si on ajoute celles utilisées pour le premier incendie dont les lieux ont été nettoyés avant qu'on soit au courant, ça nous fait vingt-huit. Peut-être une ou deux de moins car, chez les Avery, il n'y en avait pas assez pour enflammer la pièce comme pour les autres.

— Mais chez les Malefoy, deux bâtiments ont été incendiés, ça compense, opposa calmement Janice.

— Avez-vous une idée du moment où elles ont été achetée ? demanda Harry.

— On a bien l'impression que c'est notre ancien modèle de tube, répondit Ron. On l'a changé avant de commencer à produire pour la fournée de Noël.

— Ce qui veut dire ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Que c'est probablement un Feu d'Halloween parce que les occasions spéciales comme les anniversaires sont un peu plus petits.

— Et ceux que vous avez fournis pour les dix ans de la Bataille de Poudlard ? demanda Janice.

— Beaucoup plus longs. Ils étaient destinés à un lieu isolé donc on les a fait monter plus haut. Pour en revenir aux Halloweens, ils sont conditionnés par douze.

— Je suppose que vous avez vendu des centaines de boites en octobre, reprit Harry.

— Oui et une dizaine ensuite.

— Après la fête ? s'étonna l'Auror.

— On fait des soldes sur les produits hors saison et ceux qui n'ont pas tellement d'argent en profitent. Comme ceux qui s'en sont servi comme bombes incendiaires se fichent de l'aspect final, ce serait logique qu'ils aient pris le meilleur marché.

— S'ils l'ont acheté après le 31 octobre, précisa Janice. Après tout, ils peuvent utiliser un reliquat de ce qu'ils auraient acheté avant.

— La campagne politique n'a vraiment démarré qu'en novembre, rappela Harry.

— Admettons. A quoi ça nous sert de savoir ça ? demanda Janice avec brusquerie.

— J'ai regardé sur mon livre de comptes et aucune vente de Fuseboum d'Halloween entre début novembre et aujourd'hui ne dépasse trois boites, lui apprit Ron. Et avant, le maximum est cinq paquets.

— Ils en ont acheté au maximum trente-six, s'ils s'en sont procuré en solde, au mieux soixante s'ils l'ont payé au prix fort, traduisit Harry. Or ils en ont utilisé près de trente déjà. S'ils continuent sur leur lancée, ils vont venir se réapprovisionner prochainement, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méditatif.

— Il nous en reste, signala George qui était resté muet depuis le début de l'entretien. Des boites d'Halloween.

— Ils peuvent changer de modèle, opposa Harry.

— Non, soutint George. Comme les tailles sont différentes, ils seraient obligés de changer les doses de ce qu'ils y ajoutent. Vu leurs succès actuels, ils ne vont pas prendre ce risque, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

Harry regarda son beau-frère avec inquiétude. L'utilisation de ses produits pour attaquer et tuer l'avait bouleversé. Son visage crispé renvoya Harry à l'après-guerre, quand George était encore plongé dans le deuil de son jumeau. Le regard soucieux que Ron lança à son frère conforta l'inquiétude de Harry. George n'allait pas bien.

Harry sentit tout à coup une colère froide l'envahir et grandir sa haine envers ceux qui les renvoyaient à des moments aussi difficiles de leur passé.

— On les aura, promit-il d'une voix sourde. On ne les laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça.

— S'ils sont venus deux fois, ils en ont peut-être davantage, imagina Janice.

— C'est Eloïse qui a effectué trois des quatre ventes en question. Elle pense que ce sont des personnes différentes à chaque fois, parce que sinon, elle l'aurait remarqué.

— Et la quatrième vente ? s'enquit Harry.

— Ce jour là, c'était Smiley.

— Qui est toujours en France, rappela Janice.

— Cette fois-ci, on va devoir l'interroger, décida Harry. En attendant, il faut absolument pouvoir tracer tout acheteur de ce genre de boîte. Et il faut qu'elles restent bien en évidence.

— Vous allez vous retrouver avec du monde dans vos salles d'interrogatoire, pronostiqua Ron.

— C'est notre problème, trancha Harry.

— Et si on arrive au bout de notre stock avant que la bonne personne ne se présente ? s'enquit Ron.

— On mettra des fusées de Noël dans les boites Halloween, répondit George. T'en fais pas Harry, on te fournira ce qu'il te faut tant que tu n'auras pas mis la main sur ces salauds.

— Parfait, je vais vous donner des traceurs. Ce sont des portoloins en deux parties. Si vous me mettez le traceur sur la boite, on peut le rejoindre où qu'il soit avec l'autre partie du dispositif.

— Tu en auras assez pour en mettre sur toutes les boites ? demanda George.

— Ne serait-il pas plus efficace de les coller sur les boites au moment où vous encaissez ? fit remarquer Janice. Comme ça, si un client louche se pointe et achète autre chose, ça marchera quand même.

— Ils sont comment vos traceurs ? s'intéressa George.

Harry en sortit un de son aumônière. La partie à placer sur le suspect avait la forme d'une épingle, ce qui permettait de le fixer sur un vêtement.

— On met souvent des rubans multicolores autour de nos paquets, réfléchit Ron. On va en préparer à l'avance et on n'aura plus qu'à choisir le bon le moment venu.

— Janice, tu peux rentrer au QG et m'envoyer Augustin avec cinq traceurs supplémentaires ? Je te laisse voir avec Faucett pour préparer ton voyage en France pour aller voir Smiley.

Le temps qu'Augustin arrive, Harry avait déjà montré à George, Ron et Eloïse comment procéder pour fixer les traceurs et donnait ses dernières instructions :

— Surtout ne faites rien qui lui donne l'alarme. N'essayez par de l'arrêter vous-même non plus. Vous vous arrangez juste pour mettre le ruban et vous m'appelez tout de suite sur mon miroir. Si je ne réponds pas, appelez '_le bureau des Aurors_'. On a un miroir enchanté pour répondre à tous les appels.

Les deux Aurors rentrèrent au QG et Harry alla voir Faucett pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait appris et des mesures qu'il avait prises :

— Il faudrait étendre le dispositif aux vendeurs de polygonum aussi, conclut-t-il.

— C'est une excellente idée, le félicita Faucett. J'en informe immédiatement le Ministre.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Smiley Guffy** : Nom inspiré de Elladora Guffy, sorcière très portée sur les sortilèges farceurs (Gazette du Sorcier)

Certains de vous ont remarqué que j'avais bien potassé ma chimie. J'espère que mon téléphone n'est pas sur écoute car j'ai passé une semaine à faire des recherches sur internet du genre : _'comment fabriquer une bombe incendiaire ?'_ ou '_incendie criminel_'.

Certains s'inquiètent de savoir quand je suis en vacances. Je le serai dans deux semaines, mais je poste **jusqu'au samedi 24 juillet**, pour aller jusqu'à l'élection du ministre de la Magie. Je reprendrai ensuite **le 4 septembre**. Je ne sais pas encore combien ce tome comprendra de chapitres, car je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire. **Mon cycle comportera au total 4 parties**.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Des yeux de tritons tristes**

.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE : **A ce jour **209 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. Vous pouvez aller les **chercher votre bonheur ou** **proposer vos coups de coeur** à cet endroit : fanfiction. net _/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur/70262/_


	28. XXVIII : Des yeux de triton triste

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXVIII : Des yeux de triton triste  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 31 janvier au 17 février 2009

* * *

Le surlendemain était un samedi et les alertes pour les achats de Fuseboums d'Halloween affluèrent. Le prix était intéressant et deux acheteurs se présentèrent dès le matin. Harry affecta des Aurors qui utilisèrent les Portoloins liés pour retrouver les suspects. D'autres s'occupaient d'enquêter sur eux.

Il y en eut quatre autres achats similaires l'après-midi. Plusieurs clients furent rapidement blanchis, ayant utilisé leurs feux le soir même dans le jardin familial. Restèrent en lice trois acheteurs, dont deux pourvus d'une famille de jeunes enfants. Aucun d'eux n'avait de fiche à son nom dans les archives des Aurors ou de la police magique, mais ce n'était pas assez pour les exonérer. Des vocations politiques radicales pouvaient naitre chez des citoyens jusque-là respectueux des lois.

Après réflexion, ils avaient décidé d'interroger Smiley Guffy, le vendeur de Ron et George, bien que l'enquête de proximité réalisée à son sujet ait plaidé en sa faveur. Janice partit le lundi matin pour la France et en revint le soir même. Elle leur résuma l'audition à laquelle elle avait procédé. L'homme avait été aussi atterré que ses employeurs en apprenant le rôle des Fuseboums dans les attentats. Malheureusement, il ne se rappelait pas spécialement le client à qui il aurait vendu une des boîtes de Fuseboums d'Halloween soldées. Il avait promis de garder le silence sur l'information et était allé rejoindre sa famille, le cœur moins léger qu'avant. Il devait rentrer en fin de semaine.

Durant son absence, Harry et son équipe avait pourvu de traceurs tous les vendeurs de Polygonum. Ils n'étaient que cinq. Aux enquêteurs, trois avaient affirmé ne pas s'occuper de politique, et les deux autres se plaçaient plutôt dans le camp des Traditionnalistes car ils ne voulaient pas voir les potions qui les faisaient vivre se voir remplacées par d'autres techniques. Ils avaient accepté de laisser fouiller leur boutique et leur maison ou aucune trace de Fuseboum ne fut trouvée.

Les deux jours suivants, rien ne se passa. Pas de nouvelles du côté des vendeurs ; pas de nouveaux attentats non plus. L'équipe de Harry intensifia les enquêtes sur les progressistes et les traditionalistes les plus actifs, ainsi que sur victimes.

Le mercredi, Angelina lui résuma ce que lui avaient appris ses recherches :

— La grande majorité des familles attaquées, ne sont que 'supposées' Sang-Pur, lui apprit-elle. En grattant un peu, on se rend compte qu'elles se sont toutes alliées au cours des dernières années à d'autres familles moins regardantes. Elles n'ont pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou la consanguinité.

— C'est vrai pour ta famille ? demanda Harry à Augustin.

— Jusqu'à maintenant, on a réussi à rester purs, convint le jeune Auror. Mais je suis le seul héritier et moi je suis prêt à épouser toute fille qui voudra bien de mon nom, quelque soit son ascendance.

— Mais cela ne change rien à la situation, nuança Angelina. Même si leur pureté n'est pas le reflet de l'exacte réalité, ils se revendiquent comme tels et peuvent concentrer la haine pour cette raison.

Suite à l'hypothèse émise par Shacklebolt, Harry avait lancé des recherches sur les traditionalistes inscrits à Magie, Quidditch et Tradition. Après réflexion, il avait confié cette partie de l'enquête à Owen et Wellbeloved. Eux aussi s'étaient rendu compte que la réalité était plus nuancée que les préjugés :

— Il n'y a pas que des sorciers de longue date qui militent dans leur rang, expliqua Wellbeloved. Il y a des sorciers de seconde génération et même des sorciers spontanés qui sont favorables à une coupure totale avec leur monde d'origine. Ils sont même particulièrement actifs, comme s'il voulaient à prouver que leur manque d'ancienneté n'est pas contraire à leur engagement.

C'était donc une question d'opinion et non de pureté de sang qui divisait le monde sorcier, contrairement à la croyance populaire, songea Harry. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Lee et Padma car une enquête exhaustive serait surement intéressante. Mais cela pouvait attendre, il devait auparavant boucler son enquête et mettre fin aux attentats.

Le jeudi après-midi, Harry eut la surprise de voir Smiley Guffy, rentré trois jours avant la date prévue. Heureusement, Angelina l'avait croisé alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur et reconnu. Elle l'avait empêché de rentrer au QG car l'implication des Sorciers facétieux devait rester secrète. Elle l'avait fait patienter dans une des salles d'interrogatoire et Harry s'était empressé de s'y rendre pour entendre le témoignage du vendeur de farces et attrapes. C'était un homme au visage rond et placide.

— Ça m'est revenu ce matin, rapporta-t-il tranquillement. Je vous aurais bien envoyé un courrier mais malheureusement, suite à une épidémie de puces marines en France, les mouettes qu'envoit la Grand' Poste française sont interdites du survol du territoire britannique. Du coup, j'avais plus vite fait de venir moi-même.

— Merci d'avoir écourté vos vacances, l'encouragea Harry. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

— De celui qui m'a acheté ma boite d'Halloween. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite mais, en y réfléchissant, je me suis rappelé qu'il est venu à la fin du mois de novembre. Ça correspond parfaitement avec la date que m'a donnée votre collègue. J'avais remarqué ce client parce qu'il était triste comme un jour sans Quidditch et que je trouvais bizarre qu'il vienne acheter un produit chez nous. J'en avais même parlé avec Eloïse.

— Aviez-vous dit à Mrs Harper ce qu'il avait pris ? demanda Janice.

— Je ne sais plus. Ce n'était pas son choix qui m'avait frappé mais son air de chien battu qui détonnait complètement avec les clients dont on a l'habitude. Eloïse m'a même dit que j'aurais dû lui mettre en douce une grenouille gigotante dans la poche. On fait ça parfois aux clients. Ça plaît bien et ça nous fait de la réclame car le nom du magasin est écrit dessus.

Janice fila voir Eloïse. Elle se rappelait de la conversation mais ne put confirmer que c'était un acheteur de Fuseboums Halloween. Elle ne savait plus quel jour c'était exactement, mais il lui semblait que c'était aux alentours de la fin novembre, juste avant qu'ils commencent à déménager la boutique pour mettre les produits de Noël. Oui, ça collait parce que c'était avant de tout chambouler qu'ils mettaient des produits en soldes pour les écouler et faire de la place.

— Enfin une nouvelle piste ! se réjouit Harry quand il eut le compte-rendu de cette dernière audition.

— Rien ne dit que c'est lié, objecta Primrose. Ils ne sont pas certains de ce que le bonhomme a acheté.

— Un client qui n'a rien à faire dans une boutique de farces juste à la période où trois boîtes ont été achetées, c'est pas loin de coller, argumenta Harry.

— Les frères Weasley n'ont reconstitué que vingt fusées. Deux paquets auraient suffit, contra Wellbeloved.

— Ça fait trop juste car ce qu'on a récupéré ne prend pas en compte le tout premier incendie chez les Flint, argumenta Harry.

— Et ils ont dû faire des essais de dosage avant leur première tentative, supposa Augustin. Au moins une ou deux fusées y sont passées. Non, il a bien fallu trois paquets.

— Si on demandait aux cinq vendeurs de polygonum s'ils ont remarqué un mec particulièrement triste ? proposa Angelina.

— Quelqu'un de triste pour un vendeur de farces et attrapes, c'est pas forcément quelqu'un de triste pour un apothicaire, opposa encore Wellbeloved.

— On a une piste, on la suit, trancha Harry. On s'y attaque dès demain matin.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-journée pour savoir qu'un fournisseur d'ingrédients de potions du Chemin de Traverse avait effectivement remarqué un client qui 'paraissait sur le point de se suicider'. Oui, il était possible qu'il ait acheté tous les ingrédients dont on lui montra la liste.

Il ajouta qu'il était assez grand, qu'il avait des cheveux très noirs, des yeux de triton triste et une cape qui n'était plus de première fraicheur. Harry lui donna la ferme injonction de ne rien tenter contre l'individu s'il le revoyait et de s'arranger pour qu'il reparte avec un traceur, même s'il n'achetait pas de polygonum.

Il fut ensuite débattu dans l'équipe de Harry de l'opportunité de diffuser la description du bonhomme auprès des commerçants concernés. Harry s'y opposa :

— Attendons d'en avoir une plus précise. On ne va pas jeter en pâture à l'opinion publique tous les hommes tristes ! Sans compter que ce ne sera pas forcément lui qui fera les achats la prochaine fois.

— On a déjà du bol que la presse ne relaie pas davantage d'éléments sur l'enquête, remarqua Angelina.

— Faucett s'en est occupé, lui apprit Harry. Il a négocié avec la Gazette, Sorcière Hebdo et AlterMag une conférence de presse quand on aura résolu l'affaire contre la promesse de ne pas révéler les éventuelles pistes que l'on a dont ils pourraient avoir connaissance.

— C'est déjà ça, commenta Owen.

**ooOoo**

A midi, Harry alla voir son chef pour l'informer de l'avancée de son enquête. Il conclut en indiquant :

— J'ai douze Aurors qui se relaient pour surveiller trois acheteurs de Fuseboum et huit autres qui font les recherches et les enquêtes de proximité, indiqua-t-il. Je monopolise déjà les deux-tiers de la brigade. Ça risque de poser problème si nous avons de nouvelles filatures à faire.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé du renfort à la police magique ? s'étonna Faucett.

— Je n'aime pas leur faire faire le sale boulot pendant qu'on ne garde que ce qui nous intéresse, justifia Harry.

— C'est ton enquête, tu les intègres comme tu le veux, rappela Faucett. Sache que je ne tolèrerai pas que tu laisses une piste de côté par manque d'effectif. Règle ça directement avec Watchover.

Harry alla donc voir le chef des policiers magique et requit son aide pour son enquête.

— Combien d'hommes vous faut-il ? demanda Tiern Watchover.

— Je ne sais pas, reconnut Harry. On suit des personnes qui achètent des produits spécifiques, nous ne savons pas combien vont le faire ni pendant combien de temps cela va durer.

— Le mieux est que je vous laisse vous organiser avec un de mes capitaines. Vous lui transmettrez vos besoins au fur et à mesure, et il se chargera de choisir qui il va vous envoyer, en fonction de nos propres disponibilités.

— Très bien.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez l'habitude de travailler avec le capitaine Thruston.

— Oui, ce serait parfait, fit Harry reconnaissant.

— Je le mets au courant et je vous l'envoie.

Quand Thruston se présenta à Harry, ce dernier l'emmena dans une des salles d'interrogatoire et lui exposa toute l'affaire. Il conclut en précisant :

— Seule mon équipe rapprochée est au courant de l'utilisation des Fuseboum par les incendiaires. J'aimerais que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Ce n'est pas parce que les fabricants font partie de ma famille, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais pour garder certains éléments inconnus du public.

— Nous travaillons de la même manière, le tranquillisa le capitaine. Cela permet d'authentifier les témoignages et les dénonciations.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, heureux de se comprendre si bien.

— Si vous avez des hommes disponibles immédiatement, j'aimerais les déployer le plus vite possible, pour que mon commandant ne soit pas à court d'effectifs sur nos affaires courantes.

— Combien en voudriez-vous ?

— J'ai six binômes sur le terrain à ce jour. J'aimerais en libérer la moitié. Préférez-vous qu'on monte des équipes mixtes ou simplement prendre la moitié des filatures ?

— Vous êtes certain que vos hommes accepteront d'être mis en équipe avec des policiers ? demanda Thruston.

— On verra bien quand j'aurai donné mes ordres, sourit Harry. A moins que cela ne pose problème aux vôtres.

— Je pense qu'ils n'en attendent pas tant, répondit finement Thruston, et Harry sut que c'était un remerciement pour sa proposition. On pourrait peut-être procéder par pallier, nuança-t-il cependant. Commencer par séparer nos filatures puis mélanger les binômes quand mes hommes seront bien intégrés dans cette enquête.

— Si votre commandant vous a libéré de vos autres obligations, je pense qu'il serait plus efficace que vous intégriez mon équipe, continua Harry.

— Je pense qu'il pourra me remplacer, accepta Thruston avec empressement.

**ooOoo**

Le jour suivant, on était déjà samedi. Ils eurent deux acheteurs de Fusemboum supplémentaires à surveiller. Le lundi, deux amateurs de polygonum se présentèrent ; ils n'achetèrent pas les autres produits ajoutés aux Fuseboum mais furent également mis sous surveillance.

Harry fut heureux de pouvoir compter sur les effectifs de la police magique. Il avait maintenant dix personnes sous la surveillance constante de quarante membres des forces de l'ordre. Il eut des défections parmi ses équipes — maladie, congés—, et Harry en profita pour désigner des binômes mixtes, Aurors et policiers. Il choisit des candidats assez jeunes, n'ayant pas encore trop de mauvaises habitudes, et il lui sembla que tout se passait bien.

Le mercredi, Harry apprit que l'équipe de policiers attachés à la surveillance de nuit d'un des acheteurs de Fuseboum avaient dû intervenir. Ce client de Ron et George avait voulu profiter de son achat, mais sans les précautions protège-moldu d'usage et les policiers l'avaient interrompu avant qu'il ne soit repéré par des non-sorciers.

— Ça arrive plusieurs fois par an, commenta philosophiquement Thruston. On a l'habitude de coopérer avec le bureau de relation avec les Moldus quand les contrevenants sont dénoncés par leurs voisins ou que des Moldus parlent d'extra-terrestre dans la presse. Dans ce dernier cas, on ne peut pas toujours déterminer qui sont les coupables. Là, pas de chance pour eux, ils étaient sous surveillance. Ils vont sûrement faire la tête à leurs voisins, pensant que ce sont ces derniers qui leur ont valu l'intervention de mes services.

**ooOoo**

La nuit du dimanche au lundi, la sonnerie de son miroir arracha un juron bien senti à Harry. A ses côtés, Ginny, à moitié endormie, marmonna un '_Pas devant les enfants_' machinal. En constatant qu'il était quatre heures du matin, il se félicita de s'être couché tôt la veille au soir.

— Chez qui ? demanda-t-il sans préambule dès que la figure de Hilliard Hobday apparut.

— Stephen Yaxley. Pas de dégâts, mais leur sonnerie de protection s'est déclenchée.

— Bon, on progresse, jugea Harry, se félicitant finalement que la nouvelle ait paru dans les journaux et poussé les victimes potentielles à se protéger. Quelles sont les coordonnées ?

Stephen Yaxley était fou de rage et ne fit rien pour le cacher.

— Si j'attrape ce pyromane, je vais lui faire sa fête, moi ! S'il croit qu'il va nous faire taire en faisant brûler nos maisons, il se met la baguette dans l'œil.

— Nous faisons notre possible pour lui mettre la main dessus, assura Harry.

— Ouais, pour le moment, vous ne me paraissez pas bien efficaces !

— Mais nous nous avez quand même appelés ? remarqua Owen d'une voix acerbe.

— Pour dire vrai, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez !

Harry entendit Owen grommeler à ses côté un 'alors fallait nous laisser dormir' mais décida de faire preuve de davantage de tact :

— Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous être déplacés pour rien. Pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouvait l'intrus quand il a déclenché votre alarme ?

— Par là, au niveau du saule pleureur, à peu près.

— Y êtes vous allé pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un ?

— Pour quoi faire, je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré.

Les Aurors conjurèrent un globe de lumière et allèrent inspecter l'endroit.

— Là ! s'exclama Owen.

L'herbe à cet endroit laissait la place à deux sillons boueux, comme si quelqu'un avait glissé. Harry sortit son appareil photo et prit un cliché de leur découverte. Prenant garde de ne pas brouiller les empreintes, ils étudièrent le terrain aux alentours et trouvèrent par où l'homme était parti, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent brusquement.

Owen s'accroupit et fit descendre le globe lumineux pour mieux voir :

— Je pense qu'il a sursauté et manqué de tomber en entendant l'alarme et qu'il a reculé de plusieurs pas avant de s'arrêter et reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour transplaner.

Il fit ensuite tourner la lumière en cercles de plus en plus larges autour des empreintes.

— Ah, il est arrivé par là ! Regarde les belles marques. On va savoir combien il chausse le bonhomme.

Harry prit une photo et Owen lança des sortilèges de mesure.

— Un 45. Il doit être assez grand, ça colle.

Ils remontèrent la piste d'arrivée, mais cette dernière aussi s'interrompait brusquement.

— Il est arrivé en transplanant, jugea Harry, et reparti de même. Il devait donc connaitre l'endroit. Soit il est venu en invité, soit il avait déjà fait des repérages à l'avance.

Jugeant qu'ils ne tireraient pas davantage du terrain, ils repartirent vers la demeure.

— On va déclencher l'alarme, prévint Owen.

— Ça nous donnera une idée de ce que notre bonhomme a entendu, jugea Harry.

Effectivement, une sonnerie stridente retentit brusquement, manquant de les faire sursauter, malgré le fait qu'ils l'attendaient.

— Je comprends qu'il ait fui, commenta Owen.

— C'est aussi une barrière de protection, découvrit Harry en se cognant contre une force invisible.

Yaxley vint à leur rencontre :

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il goguenard voyant que les Aurors ne pouvaient plus revenir vers la maison.

— On peut forcer votre protection mais vous aurez à la remonter complètement, lui rétorqua Harry agacé par l'air suffisant du bonhomme.

Un instant, il craignit que l'autre le prenne au mot et qu'ils doivent avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas ré-entrer sans qu'on lui ouvre, mais Yaxley lança le sortilège qui calmait l'alarme et leur fit signe de passer. Avoir la réputation d'un cambrioleur de banque avait parfois du bon, réalisa Harry.

Ils enregistrèrent la déposition de leur témoin et prirent congé, lui demandant de ne pas aller à l'endroit de la tentative d'effraction, car ils reviendraient examiner les lieux à la lueur du jour.

**ooOoo**

Les deux Aurors se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère après avoir transplané.

— Tu veux retourner te coucher ? s'enquit Harry.

— Il est plus de cinq heures. Autant commencer la journée tout de suite.

Ils montèrent au QG, ne firent pas trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger Hilliard qui somnolait à côté de la cheminée des Appels. Ils préparèrent du café et se mirent au travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le miroir de Harry sonna. Hobday se réveilla en sursaut et Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse :

— Ça doit être ma femme, supposa-t-il.

Son sourire s'effaça en découvrant la figure paniquée d'Augustin Dolohov.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il.

— Ils ont attaqué la maison de mes parents ! annonça le jeune Auror d'une voix stridente.

— Des blessés ? interrogea Harry pendant que Owen et Hobday se rapprochaient.

— Il faut que j'emmène ma mère à l'hôpital, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai correctement éteint le feu.

— On arrive ! le rassura Harry. Où es-tu ?

— Chez eux… Mais la cheminée est dans la pièce qui a brûlé et je ne sais pas si on peut l'utiliser.

Harry réfléchit fébrilement. Augustin devait s'occuper de sa mère et ne pouvait donc pas venir les chercher en transplanant. Il y avait sans doute une cheminée publique à proximité mais ce serait plus long. Mû par une impulsion subite, il demanda à son jeune collègue :

— Montre-moi un endroit caractéristique, qu'on puisse transplaner.

— T'es malade ! protesta Owen.

L'image dans le miroir tangua avant de se stabiliser sur un large escalier encadré par une rampe de fer forgé.

— C'est parfait, on arrive dans une minute, promit Harry. Occupe-toi de ta mère.

— Potter, t'es sûr… commença Hobday.

— Appelle Janice et envoie-la à l'hôpital, l'interrompit Harry avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre l'atrium et le point de transplanage.

— Attends, t'es dingue ! lança Owen en le suivant.

Sans répondre, Harry se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Vu l'heure matinale, celui qu'ils avaient pris pour monter était encore là. Il enfonça brusquement le bouton du niveau où il se rendait. Il n'écouta pas Owen qui poursuivit son argumentation durant toute la descente, préférant se concentrer sur la vision qu'il avait eue dans son miroir.

Dès que les portes se rouvrirent, il fonça vers la zone d'où il pourrait partir.

— … vas laisser un membre ou deux dans la nature, affirmait Owen toujours à sa suite.

Harry tendit la main pour l'empoigner et amorça le pivotement qui aidait au départ. Il sentit son front lui picoter juste au dessus des yeux et craignit d'avoir raté son coup. Puis il sentit le choc de l'arrivée et constata que l'escalier qu'il avait en mémoire se trouvait juste devant lui.

Il sentit son coéquipier vaciller et il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur son bras pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre. Enfin silencieux, Owen vérifiait fébrilement qu'il n'avait rien perdu en route. Harry regarda autour de lui et sursauta en voyant l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux. C'était le portrait craché d'Antonin Dolhohov, le Mangemort.

— Monsieur Dolhohov, se reprit-il. Nous sommes les collègues de votre fils. Vous allez bien ?

— Ma femme est à l'hôpital, répondit l'autre, les yeux papillonnant.

Comprenant qu'il était en état de choc et incapable de lui décrire la situation, Harry s'avança vers la pièce d'à côté d'où s'échappait un panache de fumée, suivi de Owen qui s'était ressaisi. Ils dégainèrent leur baguette pour lancer des Agamenti sur les points rougeoyant parmi les braises.

Quand ils furent certains d'avoir complètement éteint l'incendie, Harry retourna vers le maitre des lieux en laissant Owen récupérer les fragments de Fuseboum. Le père d'Augustin était toujours dans son vestibule, regardant dans leur direction.

— Vous devriez vous asseoir, conseilla Harry.

Voyant qu'il ne tirait aucune réaction à l'homme, il entraina celui-ci vers la cuisine, l'assit sur une chaise et lui donna un verre d'eau. Il secoua la tête en réalisant le surréalisme de la situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru, dix ans auparavant, qu'il se retrouverait un jour à prendre soin du frère de celui qui avait tué Remus.

Il envisageait de faire du thé — il avait la gorge sèche lui aussi —, quand des pas pressés retentirent dans le vestibule. Il alla voir qui arrivait et reconnut Angelina qui avait manifestement passé une robe sur sa chemise de nuit et couru depuis la cheminée la plus proche.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée. Owen est avec toi ?

— Oui, il termine à côté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— C'est Hobday qui m'envoie, bien sûr. C'est vrai que tu as transplané à partir de ce que tu as vu dans ton miroir ?

— Oui, et on est arrivés en un seul morceau tous les deux. Tu préfères faire le thé ou récolter les preuves avec Owen ?

Angelina le fixa intensément avant de se diriger vers la bouilloire en disant :

— Je crois que tu as oublié tes sourcils au Ministère.

Wellbeloved arriva peu après, lui aussi habillé hâtivement. Harry se demanda ce que Hobday leur avait dit pour qu'ils paniquent à ce point. Quand la récolte des preuves fut achevée, Harry appela Janice.

— Où en êtes vous ? voulut-il savoir.

— La mère d'Augustin n'est pas tirée d'affaire, répondit-elle sombrement. Le père va bien ?

— Sous le choc. Je te l'amène ?

— Il vaut mieux qu'il ne voie pas la tête des médicomages. Augustin est effondré et de toute manière, elle est inconsciente. Tu veux que je lui demande s'il a de la famille qui pourrait accueillir son père ?

— Ce serait une bonne idée. Je ne peux même pas l'interroger.

Janice fit le nécessaire pour qu'Augustin prévienne une cousine, qui transplana immédiatement sur les lieux pour venir chercher son oncle. Constatant que le père de son collègue était entre de bonnes mains, Harry donna le signal du départ et les quatre Aurors rentrèrent au QG.

**ooOoo**

Tout le monde interrompit ses occupations quand ils poussèrent la porte de la grande pièce. Harry se demanda ce qui justifiait une telle émotion. Il était malheureusement devenu courant que des Aurors reviennent couverts de suie comme ils l'étaient. Ce fut Seamus Finnigan qui l'éclaira en lui lançant :

— T'as vraiment transplané en te basant sur ce que tu avais vu dans un miroir ?

— Ouais, répondit Owen à sa place. Il s'est précipité sur l'aire de transplanage et s'est lancé comme ça, sans même prendre le temps de se réfléchir ! Un miracle qu'on soit arrivés en un seul morceau.

— Eh Harper, te plains pas ! Tu es le premier sorcier à avoir été amené en escorte sur la vision d'un miroir ! plaisanta Alicia Spinnet.

— C'est pas Pedibus Travel qui a tenté le coup avec un paysage de tableau ? demanda Antony Goldstein.

— Si, et on n'a jamais retrouvé son nez, se rappela Nat Proudfoot, le partenaire de Seamus.

— Dis Harry, t'aurais pas perdu tes sourcils en route ? remarqua Primrose.

— Faut qu'on mette un avis de recherche dans l'Atrium, s'esclaffa Michael Corner.

Les rires escortèrent Harry tandis qu'il se rendait au bureau de son commandant. Il entendit dans le brouhaha une voix suggérer que leurs épouses respectives vérifient soigneusement le soir même qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien perdu en chemin, et l'accent désagréable de Muldoon faire remarquer que c'était stupide d'avoir risqué la vie de son coéquipier sur un coup de tête.

Faucett, qui s'était avancé sur le seuil s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il lui désigna un siège et demanda :

— Ça va ?

— Ça ira mieux quand la mère d'Augustin sera tirée d'affaire, soupira-t-il. Ça n'a l'air de contrarier personne, ici.

— Ne leur en veux pas. Quand Janice a appelé pour donner des nouvelles, tout à l'heure, ils étaient tous navrés pour lui. Ton exploit nous aide à garder le moral. Ça t'est venu comme ça ?

— Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais tenté le coup et entraîné Owen avec moi en plus si j'y avais vraiment réfléchi ?

— Certains ont le don de transformer leurs défauts en qualité, commenta son chef. Bon, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait de palpitant, cette nuit ?

Harry narra leur intervention chez Yaxley puis celle chez les parents d'Augustin. Il hésita un peu puis exposa ce qui l'avait profondément troublé :

— Il ressemble à son frère, dit-il maladroitement.

Heureusement son commandant comprit de quoi il parlait :

— Ils sont jumeaux, expliqua-t-il. C'est normal que tu en sois troublé. Lui, n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Par contre, il est assez sauvage et sort rarement de chez lui. Je suppose qu'il ne suscite pas la sympathie immédiate chez les sorciers qui ont suivi les procès des deux guerres.

— Je me suis battu contre lui, se rappela Harry. Il avait salement blessé Hermione au département des Mystères. Et Kingsley m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué… le mari de Tonks.

Il se tut, se sentant stupide de raconter ça. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel d'en vouloir au père d'Augustin de ressembler à son frère mais ce rappel du passé, ajouté à tout le reste, lui avait fait un choc.

— Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, fit Faucett. Toi et Harper avez été debout toute la nuit, prenez votre journée. Ton équipe est bien rodée et peut se débrouiller un jour sans toi. Prenez votre journée tous les deux.

— Mais…

— C'est un ordre. Au lit, Potter.

**ooOoo**

— Ah, tu es rentré ! se réjouit Ginny quand il s'encadra sur le seuil de la chambre d'Albus où elle jouait avec les deux petits. Tu passes juste ou tu peux te reposer un peu ?

— J'ai eu ma journée.

— Ah, très bien. Miffy, cria-t-elle dans l'escalier, tu peux venir surveiller les enfants ?

— Sens pas bon, papa, déclara Albus après l'avoir embrassé.

— Oui, je me suis un peu sali au travail, admit Harry.

— Aheu ! dit Lily qui avait un vocabulaire beaucoup plus limité quand son père la prit dans ses bras.

—Oui, je vais me laver mais d'abord j'embrasse mon bébé chéri !

— Aheu, émit Lily d'un air satisfait.

Harry la tendit à Miffy qui était arrivée. James était absent car il passait ses matinées à l'école

— Harry, qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à tes sourcils ? s'exclama soudain Ginny.

— Une petite erreur de transplanage, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain.

— Depuis quand tu fais des erreurs de transplanage ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le suivant dans le couloir. Tu as dû combattre ?

— Non, je… (Il hésita puis se dit qu'elle finirait de toute manière par le savoir.) J'ai transplané en utilisant ce qu'on m'avait montré dans un miroir.

— C'est possible ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Si tu ne tiens pas trop à tes sourcils, il semblerait que oui.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant qu'il commençait à enlever ses vêtements.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il le lui raconta, tout en se savonnant vigoureusement pour faire partir l'odeur prégnante des cendres qu'il commençait à avoir en horreur.

— J'appellerai Augustin ce soir, conclut-il.

— Oui, le pauvre. Ton chef a raison, tu sais, tu commences à être épuisé avec toute cette histoire. Dis, j'ai une idée ! Je te réveille quand les enfants termineront leur sieste, et on ira tous les cinq se promener quelque part.

— Un endroit désert, choisit Harry. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on dise que le responsable de l'enquête se prélasse alors que les criminels courent toujours !

**ooOoo**

Finalement, ils se promenèrent à Hyde Park au milieu des Moldus. Discrètement, Ginny métamorphosa une pomme de pin en ballon et ils marchèrent tranquillement, portant Lily chacun son tour, suivis des deux garçons qui se disputaient la balle.

Harry se sentit requinqué quand il se rendit au travail le lendemain, très tôt pour avoir le temps de lire les rapports avant que ses collègues n'arrivent. La veille au soir, il avait appelé Augustin qui lui avait dit que l'état de sa mère était stationnaire. Il fut surpris de trouver le jeune homme au QG des Aurors.

Il salua de la main les quelque autres matinaux qui discutaient devant la table où se trouvaient les boissons chaudes et s'avança vers Augustin qui était à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Faucett ne t'a pas permis de prendre quelques jours ? s'inquiéta-t-il, songeant qu'il aurait dû s'en occuper.

— Je préfère être ici, opposa son collègue. Je vais les avoir, ces salauds !

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que les quelques Aurors qui étaient déjà arrivés ne pouvaient l'entendre et dit :

— Harry… Enfin, Potter…

— Harry.

— Je voulais te remercier pour mon père. Il m'a dit que tu as été vraiment sympa avec lui.

— C'est normal, voyons. N'importe lequel d'entre nous en aurait fait autant.

— Non, pas tous. Je sais à qui il ressemble.

— Mais c'est pas lui.

— Des fois, je me demande…

Harry attendit pendant que son jeune ami cherchait ses mots. L'autre haussa les épaules et eut un sourire contraint.

— Non, laisse tomber, c'est ridicule, affirma-t-il en se détournant.

Harry le saisit par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face :

— Ecoute, ça fait huit ans que je gagne le concours du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière Hebdo, alors le ridicule, j'en connais un bout, crois moi !

Augustin eut un maigre sourire. Il sembla hésiter et se lança :

— Je me demande pourquoi ils ont divergé ainsi !

— Pourquoi l'un est devenu Mangemort et pas l'autre ? reformula Harry. Ils sont deux êtres différents qui ont fait des choix différents.

— Ils ont grandi dans la même maison, avec les mêmes parents !

— C'est bien ce que je dis : ils ont choisi.

— Mais comment peut-on faire des choix aussi contradictoires ?

— En période de guerre, beaucoup de choses sont poussées à leur paroxysme. Au lieu d'avoir à choisir entre la carrière de médicomage ou de conducteur du Magicobus, tu choisis d'être Mangemorts ou non. Question d'époque. Du coup, on se retrouve facilement dans des camps complètement opposés.

— Je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureux d'être le fils de mon père et pas celui de mon oncle.

— Il a eu des enfants ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Non, pas à ma connaissance. Mais il est mon parrain, lui apprit Augustin à voix basse, comme si cela le soulageait d'avouer un si lourd secret.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Voyant le regard blessé de son compagnon, il lui révéla :

— Moi aussi j'ai eu un parrain à Azkaban.

— Ah bon ? s'exclama Augustin les yeux ronds.

— Oui, il s'appelait Sirius Black. En réalité, il était innocent de ce dont on l'accusait mais personne ne le savait.

— Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Et tu l'as bien connu ?

— Pas vraiment mais il a joué un grand rôle dans ma vie pendant deux ans. Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai longtemps cru que mon parrain, ancien meilleur ami de mes parents, était un dangereux Mangemort.

Augustin hocha la tête, comme s'il admettait que Harry puisse comprendre ce que lui-même ressentait.

— Et comment va ton père ? demanda finalement Harry.

— Pas très bien, se désola le jeune Auror. L'état de Maman l'inquiète énormément.

— Ne le prend pas mal mais… ils n'avaient pas mis de protection autour de leur maison ?

— Tu penses bien que je leur en ai installée une moi-même, mais mon père l'a retirée en disant que ça le gênait pour entrer et sortir. Il était supposé la réactiver chaque soir, mais il ne l'a pas fait, l'autre jour… regretta Augustin. Tu te rends compte, je suis Auror et je ne suis même pas capable de protéger mes parents !

— On ne peut pas protéger les gens contre leur gré, analysa tristement Harry. Moi aussi j'ai dû l'accepter. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous lamenter sur le passé. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

— T'en fais pas Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Pedibus Travel** : a tenté de transplaner en se basant sur le paysage représenté dans un tableau. Il n'a jamais retrouvé son nez. (Cherchez pas, le personnage est pure invention de ma part)

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Un goût de cendre** et qui nous donnera le fin mot de l'énigme.

Certains attendent une grande surprise ou un coup de théâtre. Vous risquez d'être déçus, tous les éléments ont déjà été exposés dans les chapitres précédents. Je vous laisse à vos réflexions.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE a déménage. **Elle se trouve désormais ici : _**forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Bibliotheque_francophone/77273/**_ (retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **215 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	29. XXIX : Un goût de cendres

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXIX : Un goût de cendres  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 18 au 25 février 2009

* * *

Avant de rentrer chez lui ce soir-là, Harry décida de faire une visite qu'il avait remise à plus tard depuis plusieurs semaines à cause des évènements. Ainsi, au lieu de prendre la cheminée qui l'aurait amené dans sa cuisine, il transplana devant le perron de la maison de son ancien formateur, Stanislas Pritchard.

Le sourire de l'épouse de ce dernier en lui ouvrant la porte lui fit mesurer à quel point sa venue était attendue. Dans le salon, Pritchard était en train de lire le journal à côté du tricot abandonné de sa femme. Il se leva précipitamment pour accueillir son protégé :

— Comment vas-tu Potter ?

— Ça va ! répondit machinalement Harry avant de corriger. Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux.

— J'ai l'impression que ton enquête n'est pas de tout repos, compatit Pritchard en montrant son journal qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

— Pas vraiment, non.

Mrs Pritchard leur apporta un plateau avec des tasses de thé. Souvent, elle s'asseyait avec eux et participait à la conversation. Cette fois-ci cependant, sentant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler sans témoin, elle prit ses aiguilles à tricoter et sa pelote de laine avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry put ainsi résumer toute l'affaire à son mentor. Ce dernier écouta avec attention, posant régulièrement des questions pour se faire préciser un point. Quand Harry eut fini, il prit sa pipe et commença à la bourrer avec soin — il avait pris l'habitude de fumer après avoir quitté le corps des Aurors.

— Tu sais que tu ne t'y prends pas mal du tout, finit-il par déclarer. C'est bien d'avoir pu comprendre le moyen utilisé pour allumer les feux et déterminer les points d'approvisionnement. Tu as même un début de description de la personne qui s'en charge.

— Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne nous a pas tellement servi, soupira Harry. J'ai une quarantaine d'hommes qui sont aux basques de personnes qui n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec cette affaire.

— Tu as au moins réussi à empêcher une utilisation irresponsable des Fuseboums, plaisanta Pritchard en faisant allusion à l'intervention des policiers la semaine précédente.

Harry sourit nerveusement avant de continuer :

— J'ai même pas réussi à empêcher que les parents d'un camarade ne soient blessés.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils n'ont pas protégé leur maison. La mienne l'est, tu sais, même si je ne suis pas Sang-pur stricto sensu.

— Tu as des Moldus dans ton ascendance ? s'intéressa Harry.

— Ma mère est la fille d'un sorcier de première génération. Et que donne ton autre piste, celle d'une vengeance contre les familles de Mangemort ?

— Toutes les personnes attaquées sont effectivement liées de façon assez directe avec des Mangemorts réputés, c'est vrai, mais qui se vengerait de ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre ? Ça fait plus de dix ans, maintenant.

— N'as-tu jamais été tenté de venger tes parents quand tu t'es trouvé devant Tu-sais-qui ? C'était plus de dix ans après leur mort, non ?

— Si, bien entendu, mais c'est vite passé. J'avais des choses qui me paraissaient plus importantes à faire .

— Mais si tu n'avais rien eu à faire, justement ? Ne serais-tu pas resté dans ta colère et ta rancune ?

— Tu penses que ce serait le fils de personnes tuées par les Mangemorts qui aurait enfin l'âge de mettre ses projets à exécution ? Mais la personne dont nous avons récupéré la description n'est plus de première jeunesse.

— C'est peut-être un complice, suggéra Pritchard.

— Tu as raison, réalisa Harry. On a déjà commencé à établir la liste de toutes les familles partiellement décimées par les arrestations et les expéditions punitives. Je vais donner l'ordre de reprendre cette piste.

— Au moins, tu seras certain de n'avoir rien laissé de côté, l'encouragea Pritchard.

**ooOoo**

Dès le lendemain, Harry mit une équipe mixte d'Aurors et de policiers sur la recherche des familles ayant des morts à venger. Ce fut moins compliqué qu'il ne l'avait craint car, dès la fin de la guerre, le Ministère avait établi la liste des pertes civiles à déplorer et des familles endeuillées à assister.

Ils se focalisèrent sur les groupes familiaux ayant laissé derrière eux des enfants atteignant maintenant l'âge adulte ou comportant des adultes qui auraient désormais l'âge apparent de '_l'homme triste_'. Cela leur laissa une cinquantaine de noms sur lesquels ils commencèrent à se renseigner.

Harry reprit la liste des personnes qui étaient actuellement sous surveillance. Il décida de rayer les acheteurs de polygonum qui en avait acquis de façon raisonnable compte tenu de leur profession. Il fit aussi le tri parmi les amateurs de Fuseboum, écartant les clients habituels de Ron et George.

Le lundi suivant, Augustin arriva l'air soulagé. Sa mère allait nettement mieux et était sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital. Toute l'équipe se réjouit avec lui et Harry mesura à quel point son jeune ami était maintenant bien intégré parmi les Aurors.

Les jours suivants, ils continuèrent leur morne travail : analyse des comptes-rendus rédigés par les Aurors et policiers en planque, recherche des rescapés des familles endeuillées et enquête sur leur compte.

Ce ne fut que le mercredi, en fin de matinée, que le miroir de Harry vibra. La figure de Ron se découpa dans la glace lorsqu'il répondit :

— Il vient de venir ! s'exclama son ami. Le mec aux yeux tristes. Il a racheté deux boites d'Halloween !

— Vous lui avez collé un traceur ?

— Oui, oui ! Eloïse a été impeccable. Elle a utilisé le numéro 7.

— Parfait, on prend le relais. Merci Ron.

Tous les membres de l'équipe rapprochée de Harry se trouvaient autour de la grande table qui avait été aménagée au QG des Aurors. Leurs regards étaient brillants d'anticipation.

— On y va tous, décida Harry. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver au bout, alors autant être en force.

Il fourragea dans la boite des portoloins pour trouver le jumeau de celui qui avait été fixé sur le paquet de Fuseboums et en prit un autre, pas encore utilisé.

— Ils sont trop petits pour qu'on puisse se mettre tous ensemble sur le même, exposa Harry quand ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Je pars avec Owen, Janice et Augustin.

Il tendit une des parties de l'autre Portoloin jumeau à Wellbeloved en précisant :

— Je garde le traceur correspondant sur moi. Active-le dans trente secondes pour me rejoindre avec les autres.

— Compris.

Harry tendit son portoloin devant lui pour que ceux qui l'accompagnaient puissent le saisir. Quand il fut certain que tout le monde était en place, il activa l'objet.

Il sentit la traction habituelle au niveau de son nombril, puis la secousse de l'arrivée. Baguette au clair, il tenta de s'orienter le plus vite possible.

— Putain, on est chez les Moldus ! s'exclama Janice à ses côté.

— Transformez vos vêtements ! ordonna Harry en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vus surgir du néant. Une femme se tenait à quelques mètres, les yeux écarquillés, son panier à provisions tombé à terre. Harry lui lança un sort de Confusion et fit signe à sa troupe de se rassembler dans un recoin pour sortir de son champ de vision.

Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés dans une rue peu passante et personne d'autre n'était en vue. Des voitures empruntaient la voie, mais toutes avaient continué leur route, comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé.

— Les autres vont arriver, rappela Harry. Restons vigilants.

Effectivement, le groupe de Wellbeloved, composé d'Angelina, Primrose, Michael et du capitaine Thruston surgit à trente mètres d'eux, heureusement derrière la pauvre femme qui rassemblait d'une main tremblante les oranges échappées de son panier.

Les nouveaux arrivants eurent un moment de panique en découvrant leur nouvel environnement puis se dépêchèrent de s'occuper de leurs vêtements, avec plus ou moins de bonheur en fonction de leur familiarité avec les Moldus.

Le temps qu'un homme pressé, en costume et muni d'un attaché-case n'emprunte la chaussée tous s'étaient rendus présentables. Le Moldu jeta un regard intrigué au groupe hétéroclite qu'ils formaient, mais se contenta de presser le pas. A son tour, la ménagère continua son chemin d'un pas hésitant.

Harry les héla discrètement pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

— Prim', ta tenue est vraiment voyante, chuchota Janice à sa collègue qui s'était affublée d'une combinaison de ski bleu pervenche.

— Quoi, c'est pas moldu ? grogna l'Auror pendant que sa collègue lui modifiait son vêtement de façon plus conforme.

Angelina, sans mot dire, transforma la houppelande de son coéquipier en imperméable Burberry et Harry aida Thruston, dont le costume de golf était un peu léger pour la saison, à invoquer un manteau.

— Bon et maintenant ? demanda Michael après avoir attendu qu'un enfant en uniforme d'écolier et avec un cartable sur le dos n'ait dépassé le coin où ils se tenaient.

Harry regarda la rangée de maisons jumelles décrépites qui se dressaient des deux côtés de la chaussée.

— Je ne sais pas où on est, mais on n'est manifestement pas à côté du Chemin de Traverse, raisonna Harry. Il a dû transplaner, donc c'est un sorcier. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'utilise jamais de sorts chez lui. On n'a qu'à vérifier les signatures magiques de chaque maison.

— Rien ne dit qu'il habite ici, nota Augustin.

— Il doit toujours avoir le traceur avec lui. On le retrouvera même s'il a déjà quitté les lieux, le rassura Harry. Mais il y a quand même de grandes chances qu'il soit allé directement là où il avait l'intention de se rendre. Allez, mettez-vous discrètement au boulot.

Il les déploya sur les deux trottoirs et ils entreprirent de lancer des _Prehendo Magiam_ sur les maisons des alentours. Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que l'équipe Primrose, Michael et Thruston ne perçoive une lueur caractéristique en retour. Michael siffla et tous les autres convergèrent vers eux.

— On encercle la maison et on pose un anti-transplanage, ordonna Harry. Grouillez-vous avant qu'on ne soit repéré par lui ou un voisin. Manquerait plus que la police moldue entre dans la danse.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus les barrières mal entretenues qui protégeaient les passages entre les maisons et furent rapidement en place. D'un nouveau coup de sifflet, Harry donna le signal et ils lancèrent le sort. Harry conjura une casquette qu'il rabattit sur son front pour ne pas être reconnu tout de suite et choisit Janice pour venir sonner à la porte avec lui.

Il y eut un bruit de pas trainants puis un silence pendant que la personne les examinait sans doute dans l'œilleton qui se trouvait sous le heurtoir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix masculine.

— Service de l'hygiène, improvisa Harry. On nous a signalé des rats et on a inspecté la rue. Nous avons l'impression que vous en avez un nid chez vous.

— Je n'ai pas vu de rats, affirma l'homme.

— Normal, ça sort la nuit, répliqua Janice avec aplomb.

— Nous allons juste vérifier que vous n'avez pas de trous dans le mur, Monsieur, reprit Harry. On est envoyés par le service de la ville, ajouta-t-il en tirant une lettre de sa poche, veillant à n'en montrer que le côté écrit car de l'autre s'étalait le dessin qu'Albus lui avait donné le matin avant qu'il ne parte de chez lui.

Un verrou fut tiré puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Janice poussa brusquement le battant et Harry leva la baguette qu'il avait tenue cachée dans les plis de ses vêtements pour lancer un Stupefix. Avant de prononcer le sort, il eut le temps de reconnaître dans la personne qui se tenait devant lui l'homme triste qui avait été décrit par les commerçants.

Les deux Aurors se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour ne plus être visibles de la rue. Laissant leur victime sur le sol, ils lancèrent des _Hominum revelio_ pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison puis firent rentrer leurs collègues. Pendant que ces derniers entreprenaient de fouiller les lieux, Harry et Janice trainèrent leur proie sur le canapé, lui passèrent les menottes magiques et attendirent que le sort s'annule de lui-même.

— J'ai retrouvé les Fuseboums, clama Angelina de la cuisine.

— Et moi le polygonum, se réjouit Owen.

L'homme se mit à s'agiter et Harry lui demanda :

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Wilhelm Wigworthy, dit l'autre d'une voix effrayée.

Harry et Janice se regardèrent. C'était une des familles saccagées par la guerre qu'ils avaient repérées.

— Vous n'êtes pas à St-Mangouste ? s'étonna Augustin qui avait suivi cette partie de l'enquête de près.

— J'en suis sorti il y a six mois.

_Ce qui explique le délai avant de mettre en œuvre sa vengeance_, songea Harry. _Bravo Pritchard._

— Qui êtes-vous ? lui retourna Wigworthy. Vous ressemblez à Harry Potter.

— Je suis Harry Potter. Je vous arrête pour meurtre, blessures volontaires et incendies criminels.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Les Mangemorts ont soutenu celui qui a tué vos parents. Vous ne pouvez pas les défendre ! Vous les détestez !

— Pas au point de massacrer leurs familles, le contredit Harry. Qui vous a aidé ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! s'obstina l'homme.

— Qui vous a aidé ?

Le suspect se replia sur lui-même et se mit à geindre :

— A qui j'aurais demandé ? J'ai plus personne, maintenant. Je suis seul, seul, seul…

Ils ne purent tirer de lui davantage. Harry et Owen le ramenèrent au QG tandis que les autres terminaient de passer la maison au peigne fin. Wigworthy refusa un avocat et se mura dans le silence.

Harry prit enfin le temps d'appeler Ron qui avait sans doute tenté de le joindre, car son miroir avait vibré plusieurs fois durant les deux dernières heures. Harry, trop occupé, n'y avait pas répondu.

— Alors ? demanda le Maitre de guilde.

— C'est pas encore officiel, mais on a bien avancé grâce à vous ! lui apprit Harry.

— Vous les avez arrêtés ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

— Au moins, George et Eloïse pourront récupérer des confidences sur l'oreiller, les veinards, grogna Ron.

— Ce sera pour une autre fois, mon chou, fit Harry en clignant de l'œil.

— Harry, sans tes sourcils, ça fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

— C'est pas ce que dit ta sœur !

Il referma son miroir sans attendre le commentaire de son beau-frère préféré.

Vers six heures du soir, l'équipe de Harry se retrouva avec Faucett et Kingsley Shacklebolt dans une grande salle de réunion, sans doute celle où les chefs de département se réunissaient chaque semaine. Chacun donna les éléments qu'il avait rassemblés :

— Il s'appelle Wilhelm Wigworthy, commença Augustin. Il était marié à une Moldue et père d'un garçon de quatorze ans. Il a écrit le livre " _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques_" qui est utilisé à Poudlard pour le cours d'Etude des Moldus.

Cela rappelait effectivement quelque chose à Harry. Hermione l'avait possédé et avait admis qu'il était plus proche de la vérité que ce que leur assénait le professeur qui, lui, n'avait manifestement jamais mis les pieds en dehors du monde sorcier.

— En octobre 1997, Caïn Sewyn et Pessimus Travers sont venus pour arrêter sa femme et son fils qui ne s'étaient pas présentés au Ministère malgré la convocation qui leur avait été envoyée, poursuivit le jeune Auror. Leur fils a tenté de fuir et a été abattu sous les yeux de ses parents, qui ont ensuite été arrêtés. Mrs Wigworthy est morte à Azkaban et Wilhelm était dans un tel état de faiblesse quand la guerre s'est terminée qu'il a été interné à Ste Mangouste. Il est resté durant de longs mois catatoniques et a été placé dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Quand on a fait l'enquête sur la famille, l'hôpital nous a indiqué qu'il était toujours chez eux. Du coup, on l'a écarté des suspects potentiels.

— Je suis repassé tout à l'heure à Ste Mangouste et j'ai parlé à une des infirmières de ce service, éclaircit Thruston. Elle m'a confirmé qu'il avait été considéré comme guéri car il parlait et raisonnait normalement. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le garder et le guérisseur Hippocrate Dalemberg a signé son bon de sortie en juin dernier. On a regardé son dossier ; effectivement il manquait le papier, ce qui explique qu'on nous ait mal renseignés l'autre jour.

Wellbeloved prit le relais :

— On a retrouvé chez lui, non seulement les Fuseboums, mais aussi tous les ingrédients qui devaient y être ajoutés pour fabriquer la torche incendiaire. Il avait installé une sorte de laboratoire dans sa cuisine. On a pris des photos et fait des prélèvements pour des analyses plus poussées. Je pense que nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour établir sa culpabilité, même s'il prend un avocat et tente de nous embobiner.

— Sa cheminée n'est pas connectée au réseau, continua Primrose. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de courrier, il n'a pas de miroir communicant ni de chouette, enfin rien qui puisse lui permettre de correspondre avec d'autres sorciers. Par contre, il avait sur sa table de nuit un carnet avec des informations sur toutes les familles touchées par les incendies, ainsi que d'autres auxquelles étaient sans doute destinés les Fuseboums achetés aujourd'hui. On a aussi trouvé des coupures de journaux relatant les procès de l'après-guerre et des livres de chimie moldu.

— Il n'a pas de téléphone non plus, précisa Angelina. Et j'ai inspecté sa boite à lettre, elle est dégoutante et ne semble pas avoir servi depuis longtemps. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas de contacts du côté moldu.

— La famille de sa femme ? interrogea le Ministre.

— Nous ne savons rien sur elle, reconnut Michael. Il semble que le Ministère n'ait pas réussi à l'identifier quand le dossier sur les Wigworthy a été établi après la guerre. Il faut dire que le nom de jeune fille de Mrs Wigworthy est relativement répandu et, sans savoir la région d'où elle est originaire, elle n'est pas facile à retrouver. Mais nous allons essayer, ajouta-t-il précipitamment se rappelant sans doute soudainement à qui il était en train de parler.

Kingsley hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers Harry qui passa la parole à Janice.

— Nous sommes repassés chez les Sorciers facétieux pour leur soumettre une photo de l'individu que nous avons arrêté. Smiley Guffy a immédiatement reconnu son client d'il y a trois mois et Mrs Harper celui de cet après-midi. Je suis aussi passée voir le vendeur de Polygonum qui nous avait fait une description du bonhomme et il a également été formel. Nous pouvons donc rajouter trois témoins oculaires à nos preuves matérielles.

— Pour ce qui est des incendies proprement dits, indiqua Owen, nous avons comparé l'empreinte de pas retrouvée sur le terrain de Monsieur Yaxley la semaine dernière avec les chaussures que Monsieur Wigworthy portait lors de son arrestation. C'est d'ailleurs sa seule paire. Tout correspond parfaitement. Les pièces ont été portées au dossier.

Harry fit la synthèse de tout ce qui avait été exposé :

— Au moment de son arrestation, Wilhelm Wigworthy a avoué être le responsable des incendies et a déclaré avoir agi seul. Il avait un mobile et tous les ingrédients et connaissances nécessaires à l'accomplissement des crimes. Nous n'avons en outre retrouvé aucune preuve indiquant qu'il aurait des liens avec d'autres personnes. Son carnet de notes tend à prouver qu'il a lui-même procédé aux recherches faites sur les victimes potentielles.

Harry marqua une courte pause avant de conclure :

— Sauf avis contraire du commandant Faucett, je considère l'enquête close et le dossier sera transmis au Magenmagot dès qu'il aura été mis en forme.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Ils attendaient le verdict du Ministre. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il paraissait encore plus fatigué et vieilli que le samedi où il était passé les voir, un mois auparavant.

Kinsley se racla la gorge et dit :

— Je vous remercie tous pour les efforts que vous avez fournis depuis cinq semaines. Je sais à quel point il est nerveusement fatiguant de travailler sur une enquête aussi compliquée et aussi sensible. Je vous félicite pour le travail accompli et pour les excellentes investigations que vous avez menées. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais être fier, riposta amèrement Harry. Je n'ai pas traité sérieusement l'incendie des Goyle et je suis parti sur une fausse piste pour celui de Malefoy. Quand on a eu les triples incendies, j'avais tous les éléments mais je les ai laissés de côté pour me lancer dans des spéculations politiques erronées. Il a fallu que des commerçants me mâchent le boulot pour qu'on retrouve le criminel. Toute mon équipe a très bien travaillé, je leur en suis reconnaissant, mais j'ai très mal mené cette opération.

Wellbeloved soupira d'un air agacé, Janice leva les yeux au ciel, Angelina le contempla avec consternation. Thruston parut soudain gêné d'être là, Owen secoua la tête comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et Augustin ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Michael eut une sorte de hoquet et Primrose un petit sourire. Seuls Faucett et Shacklebolt restèrent impassibles comme si la sortie de Harry ne les étonnait pas.

— Et si tu était resté sur l'idée d'une vengeance contre les Mangemorts, demanda Faucett, penses-tu que ton enquête aurait été plus rapide ou qu'il y aurait eu moins d'incendies ?

— Y'a des chances.

— Mais non, opposa Janice. Même avec le nom du type, sa description et son mobile, on n'aurait pas pu le trouver puisqu'on n'avait pas son adresse.

— Il est rare qu'on connaisse vraiment les mobiles des criminels avant de les arrêter, souligna Kingsley. Le plus souvent, l'enquête et les témoignages permettent de les identifier et nous ne comprenons réellement de quoi il retourne que dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Donc c'est normal que je n'ai rien compris à cette affaire ? ironisa Harry.

— Tu as trouvé des indices sur les lieux du crime, tu les as analysés, compris comment le criminel agissait, déterminé où il devait se fournir et fait en sorte de pouvoir le coincer s'il revenait, rappela Faucett.

— Sans les portoloins liés… commença Harry.

— Très bonne remarque ! le coupa Shacklebolt. Qui a eu l'idée de ces portoloins spéciaux qui nous ont rendu un fier service ?

— Owen ! répondit Harry refusant d'entrer dans le jeu.

— On les a imaginés ensemble, mais tu es le seul à y croire pour de bon, rappela Owen.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était trop compliqué à faire fabriquer, appuya Faucett. Et trois mois après, on les avait.

Harry secoua la tête et écarta les mains, incapable de trouver comment répliquer.

— Une enquête réussie est celle où on arrête le bon coupable, conclut Shacklebolt. Donc bravo à tous.

Comprenant que cela signifiait la fin de la réunion, les Aurors se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir. Quand Harry passa devant le Ministre, ce dernier le retint par le bras. Il attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce pour dire :

— Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas victorieux. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas correctement interprété les faits alors que tu l'aurais pu . Mais par ailleurs, tu as mis en place des méthodes d'investigation qui t'ont permis de faire correctement ton boulot. C'est pour cela qu'on te félicite.

— Mais… commença Harry sans pouvoir dire ce qui le rendait si mal à l'aise.

— Tu ne te sens pas fier d'avoir arrêté un pauvre type qui a déjà subi tant de deuils et de malheurs, dit doucement Kinglsey. Mais tu sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement car on ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à brûler des maisons. Certaines victoires laissent un goût de cendres.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux d'être compris.

— Pour vous, c'est mieux que si on avait arrêté des ultra-progressistes criminels, tenta-t-il de positiver.

— Oui, c'est moins mauvais. Mais je suis en train de me dire que trois mandats c'est une trop longue période pour le même homme au pouvoir.

— Vous allez abandonner ? s'effara Harry.

— Non, je ne peux pas laisser Higgs prendre cette place. Mais j'aurais dû former un successeur bien plus tôt. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Enfin, demain sera un autre jour ! Je te laisse rejoindre ton équipe. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, conseilla-t-il. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois parfait et infaillible.

— Je crois entendre parler Ginny, protesta Harry.

— Ça montre que tu as bien choisi ta femme.

— Oui, sans doute. Au revoir Kingsley.

Au QG, son équipe l'attendait autour de Faucett :

— Demain, l'arrestation paraîtra dans la presse, exposa ce dernier. Ce serait bien de prévenir dès ce soir ceux qui ont été victimes de l'incendiaire. Potter je te laisse organiser ça.

Harry envoya Michael Corner chez les Flint, Primrose chez les Avery, Richard Wellbeloved chez Selwyn, Janice chez les Rookwood, Angelina chez les McNair, Owen chez Yaxley, le capitaine Thruston chez les Goyle et Augustin chez ses parents. Il se garda la famille Malefoy.

**ooOoo**

En attendant que la grille du jardin de Drago ne s'ouvre, il se dit qu'en tenant à annoncer lui-même l'arrestation de l'incendiaire au Serpentard, il faisait preuve d'une grande immaturité. Mais, comme avait dit Kingsley, on ne pouvait pas attendre à ce qu'il soit toujours parfait.

Il remonta l'allée et se retrouva devant Malefoy qui lui avait ouvert la porte de sa maison une serviette à la main. Une fois de plus il arrivait à l'heure du repas — le dîner cette fois.

— Désolé de te déranger, dit-il poliment.

— Pas de problème. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

— Oui. Nous avons arrêté le pyromane.

Drago resta un moment silencieux, comme pour digérer l'information.

— Entre, se décida-t-il.

Harry hésita mais il y avait des nouvelles qu'on ne peut délivrer sur le pas d'une porte.

— Je t'amène à la cuisine, prévint Drago sans même faire semblant de s'excuser de le recevoir aussi cavalièrement.

Astoria Malefoy lui sourit quand il entra dans la pièce à la suite de son mari. Elle était en train de peler une pomme. Elle posa le fruit, s'essuya avec sa serviette et se leva pour l'accueillir.

— Ne bougez pas, la pria Harry. Je suis simplement passé vous dire que la personne qui a mis le feu à votre maison a été arrêtée aujourd'hui.

— Ah, c'est un soulagement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais asseyez-vous, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?

— Je ne reste pas longtemps.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Drago d'une voix brusque.

— Il a perdu sa famille pendant la guerre et a décidé de se venger sur les familles des Mangemorts.

Le regard d'Astoria alla vers son mari mais ce dernier ne cilla pas en entendant son passé s'imposer de nouveau à lui.

— Ce n'était pas un groupe d'ultra-progressistes comme le laissaient entendre les journaux ? interrogea Drago.

— Non.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de commenter cette interprétation erronée.

— Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? s'inquiéta Astoria.

— Il a avoué et on a retrouvé chez lui ce qu'il utilisait pour enflammer les maisons. Ainsi qu'un carnet où votre nom et votre adresse se trouvaient parmi ceux des autres victimes et d'autres familles associées aux Mangemorts.

— Dix ans après, murmura Astoria avec tristesse.

— Il est certaines cicatrices… commença Harry.

Il s'interrompit quand il vit le regard du couple monter à son front.

— Certaines blessures, reprit-il, qui ne se referment jamais.

Sans y prêter attention, il se frotta le bras là où la marque de Nagini refusait de s'effacer. Quand il utilisait trop sa baguette magique durant les entraînements du samedi, il n'était pas rare que son bras ne le lance douloureusement.

— C'est une information officielle ? demanda encore Drago.

— Oui, il y aura sans doute une conférence de presse demain. Le temps de rassembler les derniers éléments.

— Merci de nous avoir prévenus à l'avance, dit Astoria.

Harry accepta ses remerciements d'un signe de tête et se leva.

— Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

— Je te raccompagne à la grille, dit Drago en se levant à son tour.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée à la lueur de la lune, Harry se demanda si son hôte voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais Malefoy ne fit pas mine de parler. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement besoin de marcher pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Harry regarda subrepticement vers le Serpentard et remarqua une fine cicatrice rosée qui lui barrait le visage. Elle était à peine perceptible et il fallait une lumière rasante pour l'apercevoir.

— Un problème, Potter ? demanda Drago d'une voix légèrement agressive, sans doute mis mal à l'aise par le regard insistant de Harry.

— Non…

Harry hésita, mais trouva important de mettre les choses au point :

— Le sort que je t'ai lancé dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, le Sectumsempra, eh bien… je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre de quoi l'Auror parlait.

— Tu veux dire que j'ai failli crever parce que tu es assez idiot pour lancer sur une personne un sortilège dont tu ne connais pas les effets ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante qui rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Harry.

— Tu étais toi-même en train de me jeter un mauvais sort, se défendit l'Auror.

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, signe que la réplique de Harry avait fait mouche. Il finit tout de même par dire d'un ton ironique :

— J'espère que tu as appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des dames.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire crispé avant de détourner la tête, aussi gênés que surpris par cet instant de complicité.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Wilhelm Wigworthy** : Auteur de Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques (Le prisonnier d'Azkaban).

**Caïn Sewyn et Pessimus Travers** : Sewyn et Travers sont les deux mangemorts qui sont venus chez Xenophilius Lovegood dans le tome 7 pour chercher Harry. Je leur ai inventé des prénoms. Caïn est un cousin de celui qui a lancé le mouvement MQT.

** Hippocrate Dalemberg** : Magicomage inventé par Melusine2 dans Esprit de famille.

Alors, voilà, comme vous le voyez, rien de transcendant. La piste avait déjà été évoquée, puis abandonnée à cause d'éléments nouveaux. Je sais que l'art de faire des romans policiers c'est surprendre le lecteur, mais dans la vraie vie, les indices sont souvent trouvés très vite, juste noyés dans le reste.

Tous les éléments de la résolution de l'enquête ont été à un moment ou un autre proposés dans les commentaires. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai évoqué plus tôt que prévu certaines pistes que je voulais garder pour plus tard mais que vous aviez l'air de trouver évidentes. Cependant, très peu ont de nouveau fait allusion à la vengeance contre les familles de Mangemort cette semaine (alors que c'était bien présent dans vos hypothèses il y a quelques chapitres de ça). Donc je suis assez contente de moi :-)

.

Dans une semaine, vous pourrez lire le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera **Mesurer sa victoire**. Ensuite, j'arrête de publier jusqu'à septembre.

.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**

**GRANDE NOUVELLE**

**UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS EXISTE ENFIN SUR FFNET !**

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

**et faites passer l'info à ceux que vous connaissez  
**

C'est là : **fanfiction. net /myforums/FoF/577456/**

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **215 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	30. XXX : Mesurer sa victoire

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXX : Mesurer sa victoire  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 26 février au 25 mars 2009

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir relu une dernière fois les rapports établis la veille, Harry décida d'interroger Wilhelm Wigworthy. Il choisit Janice et le capitaine Thruston pour l'assister. Il entendit des murmures parmi son équipe quand il annonça sa décision décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Dans la police, Thruston avait un grade équivalent à celui de Harry, et il lui devait un minimum de courtoisie après la mise à disposition de ses hommes pour les filatures.

Wigworthy était étonnamment en forme pour un homme qui avait passé la nuit en cellule. Il avait manifestement pris une douche et s'était fait défroisser sa robe par un gardien compatissant. Il semblait avoir complètement surmonté le choc que lui avait causé son arrestation la veille. Les deux mains posées sur la table, il exposa clairement comment il avait été à la bibliothèque sorcière d'Oxford pour trouver tous les articles de presse couvrant les procès des Mangemorts. Il avait compilé les noms, fait des recherches pour trouver l'adresse de leurs familles. Il avait aussi consulté des livres de chimie qui appartenaient à feue son épouse, cette dernière ayant fait des études moldues dans ce domaine. Dans l'un des mélanges présenté comme étant incendiaires, il avait reconnu une partie des composants des feux Fuseboum. En effet, Mrs Wigworthy les avait analysés par précaution quand leur fils en avait acheté. Il avait ensuite fait l'acquisition des fusées et s'était fourni chez un apothicaire. Enfin, il avait fait des expériences en rase campagne pour rendre son invention la plus efficace possible.

Son premier essai, chez les Thicknesse avait cependant échoué. Il s'était nettement amélioré chez les Goyle. Celui chez les Flint avait été décevant. Sa tentative chez les Malefoy avait été très réussie mais, malheureusement, il avait commencé par le mauvais bâtiment. Il avait atteint une réelle efficacité à partir de la maison des Avery. Après la glorieuse nuit de la triple attaque, il avait suspendu ses opérations durant trois semaines, le temps de faire des repérages sur une nouvelles série de maisons dont il 'devait s'occuper'. La demeure des Yaxley s'était révélée plus coriace que prévue, et il en était reparti bredouille. Heureusement, la maison suivante chez les Dolohov s'était avérée sans protection et le feu avait merveilleusement pris. Encouragé, il avait prévu de lancer une nouvelle offensive et, dans cette optique, il était allé se réapprovisionner. Il avait été très heureux de constater que le même modèle de Fuseboums existait toujours, car cela lui évitait de modifier les doses de ses principes actifs. Il trouvait très contrariant qu'on ne le laissât pas continuer.

Harry l'avait écouté, incrédule, dérouler son récit, répondant tranquillement aux demandes de précision que Janice lui posait. Autant la veille l'homme lui paraissait psychologiquement fragile, autant il jugeait ce matin-là que son coupable était davantage froidement déterminé plutôt que fou. Il lisait le même trouble dans le regard de Thruston qui restait silencieux.

— Monsieur Wigworthy, finit par demander Harry quand l'autre arriva au bout de son histoire, trouvez-vous juste de vous attaquer à des personnes qui n'ont rien fait de répréhensible ? Les vrais coupables sont sous les verrous à l'heure qu'il est.

— Mon fils était-il coupable de quoi que ce soit ? Et ma femme ? protesta douloureusement Wigworthy.

— Justement ! s'indigna Harry, comment justifiez-vous d'agir comme les criminels qui les ont tués ?

— Avais-je un autre moyen d'agir ? N'avez-vous pas tué celui qui a assassiné vos parents ?

— Non, je l'ai laissé se tuer tout seul avec son propre sortilège de la Mort, le contredit le Survivant. Et je lui ai proposé de se rendre avant cela. Je travaille tous les jours avec le neveu de celui qui a tué le meilleur ami de mon père, et je ne regrette pas que les circonstances nous aient réunis. Je peux comprendre vos sentiments, Monsieur Wigworthy, mais sûrement pas approuver vos actes.

— Eh bien, faites de moi ce que vous jugerez bon. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, de toute manière.

C'est en proie à un profond sentiment de malaise que Harry ressortit de la pièce d'interrogatoire. Pendant que Janice ramenait Wigworthy à sa cellule, Thruston dit à Harry :

— Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour lui. Il a choisi ce qui lui arrive maintenant.

— Il n'a pas choisi de perdre sa famille !

— Il n'est pas le seul à qui s'est arrivé. D'autre ont décidé de vivre dans un futur en paix plutôt que dans un passé en guerre. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous admire tellement ?

Cela cloua le bec de Harry qui ne se voyait pas discuter de l'admiration qu'on lui vouait, même avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait autant que le capitaine Thruston. Avant de le quitter, ce dernier le remercia de lui avoir permis d'assister à l'interrogatoire, visiblement bien conscient qu'un autre Auror n'aurait pas eu cette délicatesse.

Harry venait juste de réintégrer le QG quand Faucett lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre :

— Potter, ça te dirait de passer à la postérité ?

— C'est pas déjà fait ? s'étonna Harry.

— Je voudrais que tu répondes à la presse qui veut savoir comment on a arrêté le coupable, précisa son commandant.

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda machinalement Harry avant de se reprendre. Non, j'ai rien dit, je connais la réponse.

— Parfait. A ce propos, je te préviens qu'il est impensable que tu nous fasses une autocritique comme hier soir. C'est de l'honneur des Aurors dont tu seras le garant, pas de ta condition particulière.

— D'accord… Puis-je parler des Portoloins liés ? s'enquit-il.

— Reste évasif là-dessus. Ceux à qui on les a confiés doivent plus ou moins avoir compris, mais inutile d'insister devant les journalistes.

— Qu'est ce que je dis sur les ultra-progressistes ?

— Je suppose que tu seras heureux de pouvoir affirmer que notre enquête a prouvé leur pacifisme…

Harry lui sourit :

— Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, sauf que je n'ai pas été très bon.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile !

**ooOoo**

Harry fut étonné de se sentir à l'aise quand il s'assit — entouré de Faucett et de Shacklebolt — devant les huit journalistes conviés, dont Lee et Xenophilius Lovegood. Il réalisa que ses nombreuses interventions durant les procès l'avaient formé à ce genre d'exercice : il avait appris à parler en public, à réfléchir rapidement et à peser ses réponses.

Il songea cependant — mais un peu tard — que Ginny aurait sûrement préféré qu'il porte une robe un peu plus neuve pour cette apparition officielle. Puis il haussa les épaules et se consacra à ses interlocuteurs qui le pressaient de questions.

Il avait préparé son intervention et exposa donc d'une voix assurée les pistes qu'ils avaient suivies. Par égard pour son chef, il oublia d'indiquer que les recherches sur les familles meurtries par la guerre avaient été complètement abandonnées après la nuit du triple incendie. Pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Selwyn qui ne manquerait pas d'exploiter cet élément, il expliqua ensuite que les Aurors avaient fait appel à une spécialiste moldue pour apprendre à trouver des indices sur un lieu incendié. Que cela avait permis de déterminer l'instrument utilisé par l'incendiaire : des feux Fuseboums modifiés avec des ingrédients rares. Ils avaient donc suivi cette piste, obtenu la description physique du criminel et déterminé ce dont ce dernier avait besoin pour continuer à agir. Grâce aux commerçants qui avaient pleinement coopérés, ils avaient été prévenus de sa présence dans leur boutique et pu suivre le suspect jusqu'à son domicile où ils l'avaient appréhendé et avaient trouvé toutes les preuves qui étayaient leurs soupçons.

Harry traça ensuite le portrait de Wilhelm Wigworthy et de ses mobiles. Enfin, il conclut indiquant l'aide apportée par les policiers magiques, et tout particulièrement par le capitaine Thruston. Il émit le souhait que la coopération entre les deux services soit toujours aussi satisfaisante. A ce stade, il glissa un regard vers son commandant, qui resta parfaitement impassible. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments à ce propos.

Enfin, il proposa aux reporters de poser leurs questions. Ce fut un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont le regard agressif le mit sur ses gardes, qui ouvrit le feu :

— Je suis scandalisé d'apprendre qu'il vous a fallu une Moldue pour résoudre cette enquête, lança-t-il. Les Aurors sont-il si peu efficaces qu'ils soient obligés de demander à des non-sorciers de travailler pour eux ?

Plusieurs journalistes eurent des expressions choquées, et Harry sentit Kingsley Shacklebolt se raidir à côté de lui. Ce fut Dave Faucett qui répondit sans laisser à Harry le temps de le faire :

— Monsieur Watermann, vous n'êtes manifestement pas familier des salles d'audience du Manoir de la Justice. Vous sauriez que toutes maintes suspicions de magie noire, homicides, trafics de produits illicites sont régulièrement traitées avec succès. Seulement, il se trouve que les façons de procéder évoluent et qu'on ne peut pas rester sur des méthodes qui datent d'il y a deux siècles. Nous faisons notre possible pour avoir de l'avance sur les criminels. Je trouve pour le moins étrange qu'on nous le reproche.

Harry détailla celui qui avait à plusieurs reprises attaqué sa réputation et celle de ses amis. C'était un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Bill, d'un physique assez agréable et habillé avec recherche — de façon tout à fait traditionnelle. Son regard belliqueux et le pli méprisant de sa bouche gâchaient cependant la bonne impression qui se dégageait de son apparence.

— Ce que je vous reproche, c'est de demander aux Moldus d'enquêter pour vous ! insista le journaliste.

— Nous demandons aux Moldus de nous faire bénéficier de leur expérience en la matière, précisa le commandant des Aurors. Nous étudions leurs méthodes et nous nous les approprions en les améliorant grâce à la magie. Plusieurs dizaines de sorciers ont été mobilisés sur cette enquête pendant cinq semaines. Une Moldue est intervenue seulement une journée. Je n'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir confié ma baguette !

— Cinq semaines d'échecs pendant lesquelles le criminel a réussi à incendier neuf habitations, tuer une personne et en blesser deux autres grièvement. Cela ne me semble pas être un succès complet, s'acharna Watermann.

— C'était une enquête très difficile du fait de la multiplicité des pistes et du grand nombre de suspects potentiels. Avoir réussi à mettre la main sur un homme qui était supposé être inoffensif et surveillé dans un hôpital alors qu'il était en réalité caché hors du monde sorcier, me semble au contraire un résultat remarquable, répliqua Faucett d'une voix calme, comme si les griefs invoqués ne le mettaient pas en cause.

Harry se sentit impressionné par la maîtrise de son supérieur. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de neutraliser leur adversaire. Un femme leva la main et il s'empressa de lui donner la parole pour mettre fin à l'échange précédent.

— Betty Braithwaite pour Sorcière Hebdo, Monsieur Potter, se présenta-t-elle poliment. L'homme que vous avez appréhendé va-t-il être envoyé à Azkaban ?

— Ce sera aux juges du Magenmagot de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour les autres, tout en prenant en compte les souffrances qu'il a endurées, répondit Harry. Je n'envie pas leurs fonctions, conclut-il en toute sincérité.

Lee demanda la parole :

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir indiqué que la piste politique n'était pas la seule possible ? demanda-t-il.

'_Autant pour l'honneur des Aurors_', songea Harry avec résignation. '_Lee n'a pas mis cinq minutes à comprendre qu_e_ je m'y suis pris comme un manche_'. Il tenta cependant de ne pas laisser apparaître sa déconvenue et improvisa :

— Ça a été l'une des pistes envisagées dès le début mais nous ne pouvions pas rendre notre hypothèse publique, de peur d'effaroucher le criminel.

Un autre journaliste leva la main et Harry lui consacra toute son attention :

— Quentin Discrey, reporter indépendant. Vous avez parlé de méthodes moldues. Pouvez-vous nous décrire en quoi elles consistent ?

— Vu leur nombre, les Moldus ont statistiquement à traiter davantage de crimes que nous et il cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont développé des méthodes permettant de trouver des traces identifiant les criminels sur les lieux de leurs forfaits, exposa Harry. Je ne peux pas donner trop de détails mais, après avoir étudié leur façon de faire, nous avons de notre côté développé des sorts pour savoir qui a touché un objet ou envoyé un sortilège. Nous avons également amélioré nos techniques de filature, ce qui a rendu possible cette arrestation.

— Gigas Hertz, pour la RITM, se nomma un autre journaliste une fois que Harry lui eut donné la parole. Si j'ai bien compris des Fusées Fuseboum ont été utilisées pour incendier les maisons. Ces produits vont-ils rester en vente ?

Ce fut Kingsley qui intervint cette fois-ci :

— Il a déjà été établi par les Aurors que c'est l'ajout de produits rares et surveillés ont été indispensables pour transformer les Fuseboums en arme incendiaire. Nous ne pensons donc pas en interdire la commercialisation. Il est évident cependant, au vu des circonstances, qu'un examen supplémentaire sera mené par le comité des sortilèges expérimentaux et nous nous efforcerons de faire en sorte d'éviter de tels détournements à l'avenir.

Monsieur Lovegood leva la main à son tour :

— Avez-vous trouvé l'endroit où le coupable dissimulait ses héliopathes ?

Harry avait déjà entendu Luna évoquer ces mythiques esprits du feu mais il se trouva désarçonné par la question. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à une hypothèse aussi extravagante tout en ménageant à la fois l'honneur des Aurors et la susceptibilité du journaliste. Visiblement Faucett avait l'habitude de répondre au rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur :

— Pas encore, mais c'est en cours, assura-t-il avec aplomb tandis que Harry avait du mal à garder l'air compassé qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de la séance.

Les autres journalistes sourirent à peine. Ils étaient manifestement habitués aux interventions particulières de leur collègue. Les reporters posèrent encore quelques questions sur les détails de la procédure, avant de filer vers leurs rédactions respectives pour rédiger leurs articles. Watermann ne reprit pas la parole, au grand soulagement de Harry, mais son regard promettait un compte-rendu sans concessions.

**ooOoo**

Ginny était en train de coucher les enfants quand Harry rentra chez lui. Il embrassa ses fils et Lily puis caressa Mignonette, le fléreur récupéré chez Mrs Figgs qui couchait tour à tour sur les lits de James et d'Albus. A la demande générale, il lut une histoire supplémentaire puis descendit à la cuisine où les elfes avaient dressé la table du dîner.

— J'ai entendu le compte-rendu de ton enquête à la radio et j'ai lu l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, lui apprit Ginny.

— Oui, on en a eu connaissance au QG. Bien que Watermann ait tenté de me mettre en cause, Faucett n'est pas trop mécontent. Il pense que l'effet 'Harry Potter' sera suffisant pour que les gens n'ajoutent pas foi à ses propos, d'autant que les autres médias nous sont plutôt favorables.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que mes frères étaient impliqués ! remarqua Ginny d'une voix un peu accusatrice.

— Très peu de monde était au courant, même parmi les Aurors, lui assura Harry. Cela faisait partie des éléments que nous devions garder secrets pour les besoins de l'enquête. Cela ne m'a pas amusé de te cacher ça, tu sais, ajouta-t-il conciliateur.

— J'ai appelé Hermione, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait rien non plus, reconnut sa femme d'une voix qui indiquait qu'elle acceptait mieux cette mise à l'écart du fait qu'elle partageait cette indignité avec sa belle-sœur. Ils étaient vraiment soupçonnés ?

— Bien sûr que non, la rassura Harry. Ils auraient été trop stupides de signer leur crime en utilisant des feux marqués à leurs initiales. Et puis, compte tenu que tous les sorciers pouvaient en acheter, il était peu judicieux de baser nos soupçons, juste là-dessus. Par contre, cela nous a permis de remonter jusqu'à l'acheteur et de le coincer.

— C'est avec tes Portoloins liés, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny. Tu ne le cites pas, mais j'ai reconnu la manière dont ça fonctionne.

— Exactement. On a eu une fameuse idée, ce jour là avec Owen. Heureusement que Ron nous a soutenus car, sans lui, on n'aurait jamais pu les avoir pour de bon !

— C'est toi qui es bon, assura Ginny en se penchant au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

— Sur cette affaire, je ne l'ai pas été tant que ça, n'en démordit pas Harry. Mais c'est terminé, ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction. Le coupable est derrière les barreaux et je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles, alors on va faire avec et ne plus y penser.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard, alors que l'équipe de Harry commençait enfin à se débarrasser de la fatigue et de la tension nerveuse accumulées, arriva le jour de la désignation du Ministre de la Magie par les Grands juges-mages du Magenmagot, les Manitous et les Maîtres de guilde.

L'assemblée qui devait débattre de cette question se réunit en début d'après-midi mais, à l'heure où Harry partit du Ministère, aucune décision n'avait encore été prise. Ginny proposa qu'ils se rendent chez Hermione et Ron pour attendre le retour de ce dernier.

Quand ils arrivèrent après avoir prévenu Hermione par miroir, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Tous les membres de la tribu, Andromeda et Teddy compris, étaient déjà arrivés ou étaient en chemin. Pour occuper leur attente, les parents firent manger les enfants puis organisèrent une sorte de dortoir dans la chambre du couple pour coucher les petits. Ensuite, laissant les plus grands jouer dans les chambres de Rose et d'Hugo, ils préparèrent le repas des adultes.

Quand Ron arriva enfin à neuf heures du soir, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant toute sa famille qui l'attendait dans son salon, installée sur le canapé et dans des fauteuils invoqués pour l'occasion.

Avant que quiconque ai pu lui poser la moindre question, il lança un tonitruant :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

— Ron ! le sermonna Molly. Arrête de penser à ton estomac et dis-nous qui est maintenant notre Ministre !

Harry se détendit sur son siège en soupirant de soulagement. Le sourire de son ami et sa blague de potache lui donnaient la réponse.

— Bonne nouvelle, chérie, fit Ron en direction d'Hermione. Tu peux ranger la tente, elle ne nous servira pas avant cet été au Terrier !

Il y eut un brouhaha pendant que toute l'assistance exprimait d'une façon ou d'une autre son contentement et que Percy expliquait à Audrey la fuite sous la tente du trio durant l'année des Ténèbres après la chute du Ministère. Pendant qu'on servait la soupe sur la grande table dressée dans la pièce principale, on alla éteindre la lumière pour les enfants qui ne dormaient pas encore et on s'installa autour de la table.

Le seul qui eut le droit de rester fut Teddy, que l'on jugea assez grand à dix ans et demi pour participer à l'évènement. Victoire fit savoir avec véhémence combien elle estimait injuste d'en être exclue, mais ses parents tinrent bon et la renvoyèrent dans la chambre de Rose, non sans que son camarade de jeu ne lui ait promis à mi-voix qu'il lui '_raconterait tout_'.

Une fois les assiettes remplies, Ron commença son récit :

— On a commencé par un vote préliminaire qui a donné l'avantage à Higgs, mais sans qu'il n'atteigne la majorité des deux-tiers. Ensuite, on a discuté dans les travées. Ses partisans se sont concentrés sur ceux qui avaient choisi Kingsley mais qui étaient susceptibles d'être retournés. Evidemment, on en a fait autant avec ceux qui n'avaient voté que mollement pour Higgs.

Ron avala rapidement sa soupe avant de continuer :

— J'ai commencé par faire le tour des guildes. Laurentia Fletwok avait voté pour Higgs, bien qu'il ait été son adversaire quand elle a été désignée Maitre des Eleveurs et Equarisseurs. Il lui avait manifestement promis d'avantager les éleveurs s'il était désigné. Je n'ai pas manqué de le faire remarquer aux autres Maîtres, histoire de les faire pencher pour Shacklebolt.

— Ils ne t'ont pas répondu que comme tu es un ami de longue date de Kingsley, il pouvait t'avoir fait la même promesse ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Si, bien entendu, sauf que j'ai pu leur démontrer qu'en dix ans de pouvoir King avait traité toutes les guildes avec équité et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change maintenant !

— Bien dit, le félicita Hermione. Il faut bien que la probité paie, parfois.

Percy et Arthur eurent l'air de penser que c'était loin d'être suffisant, mais Ron continua sans commenter :

— Ensuite, il a fallu que je fasse le tour des juges, pendant qu'Alvis Fleury se chargeait des Manitous. Les portraits que tu m'en avais fait, ma chérie, m'ont bien servi. J'ai fait mouche presque à chaque coup.

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction tandis que Ron regardait son assiette vide avec tristesse. Tout le monde comprit le message et Angelina se dépêcha de débarrasser la soupière et d'amener la suite. Pendant que Percy et Audrey faisaient le service, Ron reprit :

— Wigglesmade, le doyen des juges qui présidait la séance a essayé de faire revoter au bout d'une heure, mais on a fait traîner les choses ce qui nous a permis de gagner quelques voix supplémentaires. King était maintenant en tête, mais c'était encore trop juste. Alors les grands discours ont commencé. D'abord les Manitous, puis les juges et enfin les guildes. C'est moi qui ai parlé pour King et Fletwok pour Higgs. Ensuite, on a eu une nouvelle séance de marchandages. Et là, j'ai remarqué quelque chose dont je n'avais pas encore pris conscience. Du coup, j'ai compris comment faire gagner King. Maman, c'est toi qui as fait les rognons ?

— Oui, mon chéri, je sais que tu les adores.

— Merci, Hermione ne m'en fait jamais.

— Je sais que je ne pourrais égaler ta mère sur ce chapitre, fit Hermione d'une voix légèrement excédée.

— Tu as fait de grands progrès en cuisine, ma chérie, assura précipitamment Molly.

— Ron aussi, rappela Hermione d'une voix douce. Dis mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne t'en fais pas toi-même ? proposa-t-elle comme si l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit alors que c'était au moins la dixième fois que Harry entendait cette discussion.

— Ron ! explosa George, tu nous dis comment tu as fait gagner Shacklebolt, oui ou non ?

— George, tu devrais reprendre des rognons, assura le maître de Guilde. Ça adoucit les mœurs.

— Nous les préparons de façon complètement différente en France, commenta Fleur.

— C'est délicieux aussi, lui garantit Bill. Maintenant, Ron, tu parles ou le reste du plat va voler par la fenêtre !

— Bill, n'oublie pas que les voisins sont Moldus, alors pas de magie intempestive, rappela gravement Arthur pince-sans-rire.

— On n'a pas besoin de baguette pour assommer Ron avec le plat, le rassura Percy en tendant le bras.

— S'il te plait, Ron, demanda Audrey d'un ton doux en retenant son fiancé, dites-nous comment vous avez fait.

Ron allait répondre à ses frères, mais le sourire de la jeune femme le fit changer d'avis :

— Demandé si gentiment, susurra-t-il en souriant à sa future belle-sœur, je ne puis que m'exécuter.

Les frères de Ron lui lancèrent un regard assassin tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, que Ginny et Angelina se mettaient à glousser et que Molly, Andromeda et Arthur échangeaient des regards amusés.

— Donc, reprit Ron, j'ai réalisé que la plupart des conversations tournaient autour des nouveaux produits et des nouvelles habitudes que cela entraînait, avec les arguments pour ou contre toutes ces nouveautés.

— Merveilleux ! apprécia Arthur tandis que Percy hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

— Oui, c'est du bon boulot, commenta Ron en retour.

— Audrey, pria suavement Harry, tu veux bien demander à Ron de nous expliquer de quoi il parle ?

Ron lança un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami et continua sans davantage se faire prier :

— Les autres années, c'étaient surtout des tractations entre personnes, du genre '_je peux faire ça pour toi si tu fais ça pour moi_'. Mais grâce aux efforts que Kingsley fait depuis dix ans pour éradiquer la corruption, on se retrouve avec des personnes davantage concernées par le futur du monde sorcier que par ce qu'ils pourraient obtenir en échange de leur vote.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, jugea Hermione. Ils savent qu'ils auront à rendre compte du choix de société qu'ils ont fait en désignant le Ministre auprès des sorciers de la rue. Ils votent enfin pour un programme et non seulement pour une personne.

— Je suis certaine qu'AlterMag y est pour beaucoup, affirma Ginny avec force. Ton idée a payé, Hermione !

— C'est toute la dynamique du Ministère et des Guildes qui a permis au débat de devenir public, objecta la meilleure amie de Harry. C'est grâce à tous ceux qui ont tenté de rendre le monde sorcier meilleur durant toutes ces années…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Teddy, qui tentait depuis le début du repas de suivre la conversation, ne demande :

— Pourquoi tu es triste, Hermione ? On n'a pas gagné ?

— Elle mesure sa victoire, dit doucement Andromeda. Ça fait pleurer aussi.

On en profita pour amener la suite du repas sur la table. Une fois la jeune femme remise, Ron lâcha sa main qu'il avait saisie et reprit son récit :

— Quand j'ai compris que les préoccupations tournaient autour de la volonté ou de la peur du progrès, j'ai refais un tour parmi toutes les guildes avec une proposition. Même Fletwok n'a pu complètement la décliner : c'était tellement dans notre intérêt à tous qu'elle ne pouvait pas décemment refuser.

Ron leur sourit d'un air espiègle, manifestement très content de lui :

— J'ai sollicité du doyen de m'adresser à l'assistance et j'ai annoncé que, le plus tôt possible, tous les Maîtres de Guilde se réuniraient et décideraient ensemble des limites que nous entendions poser pour que les nouveautés ne bouleversent pas inutilement notre monde. J'ai fait valoir que Kingsley Shacklebolt nous avait laissé une large marge de manœuvre ces dernières années et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change alors que nous ne savions pas ce que nous réservait Berthold Higgs. Voter pour le Ministre sortant garantissait donc que les innovations ne seraient ni arrêtées brutalement ni imposées sans concertation. J'ai ensuite rappelé que la politique menée ces dix dernières années à l'égard des créatures pensantes n'avait pas amené de révolution et que nous conduire correctement envers elles ne nous coutait rien et était tout à notre honneur.

Ron accepta la proposition de Fleur de lui remplir son verre d'ambroisie et continua :

— Là, il y a eu un grand chambardement. Les partisans de Higgs ont compris qu'en présentant Kingsley comme garantissant un pouvoir le plus souple et plus à l'écoute des opinions des autres, ils venaient de perdre tous les indécis. Il y a eu un tel chahut que le doyen a suspendu la séance une demi-heure, que nous avons exploité en parlant à ceux que nous venions de gagner à notre cause, en nous efforçant de leur montrer combien leur vision du monde sorcier de demain nous intéressait. En réalité, c'est tellement contradictoire qu'on ne pourra pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais grâce aux débats publics des derniers mois, on commence à avoir une idée assez claire de ce qu'il faut garder en état et de ce qui doit continuer à évoluer. Pas mal ce petit vin, Fleur, tu l'as fait venir de France ?

Fort de la confirmation de sa belle soeur, Ron conclut :

— A la reprise des débats, ceux qui étaient pour Higgs ont fait des manœuvres dilatoires, espérant faire remettre le vote au lendemain pour se donner un délai supplémentaire et rattraper le coup. Mais le doyen Wigglesmade a été très ferme et, une heure après, on a pu procéder au vote. King est passé avec vingt voix sur vingt-sept.

— Tout est bien qui finit bien, soupira Molly avec satisfaction.

Tout en commentant le récit de Ron, la famille termina de manger et commença à débarrasser la table. Ron en profita pour réactiver son miroir qu'il avait réduit au silence depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle des délibérations. Ce dernier se mit à sonner immédiatement et le maître de Guilde ne put le lâcher par la suite. Il ne put dire au revoir à ses invités, se contentant de les saluer de la main.

— Je parie que les trois-quarts des sorciers seront au courant des résultats de l'élection avant même les premières éditions du matin, remarqua Angelina.

— Ils doivent déjà avoir été annoncés à la radio, de toute manière, rappela Ginny. Des journalistes devaient attendre aux portes de la salle de délibération. Mais c'est vrai que pour Ron c'est infiniment plus confortable que devant une cheminée, ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un mouvement de tête son frère assis sur un fauteuil.

— Bon, allons nous coucher, bâilla Harry. On va faire de beaux rêves.

**ooOoo**

Trois semaines plus tard, se tint le procès de Wilhelm Wigworthy. Le Magenmagot avait attendu que l'émotion des incendies et la passion des élections s'apaisent pour tenir son audience. La salle était cependant pleine à craquer, les sorciers désirant voir celui qui les avait fait trembler durant de longues semaines.

L'arrivée de l'incendiaire fit naître des huées, obligeant le juge-président à menacer de faire évacuer la salle et de prononcer le huis clos. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise en revoyant l'homme amaigri par sa détention. Le regard lointain de celui-ci, son indifférence devant ceux qui le conspuaient était dérangeants. Harry avait encore en mémoire l'odeur des cendres qu'il avait remuées pour trouver ses indices, mais ne parvenait pas à haïr le criminel.

La foule s'apaisa et l'audience pu commencer. Les victimes défilèrent pour témoigner de la violence et de la dangerosité des incendies déclarés chez elles. Puis Harry exposa les preuves qui avaient été accumulées à l'encontre de Wigworthy. Vint alors le tour de la défense. Elle commença par évoquer le passé douloureux de son client, avant de faire témoigner Hypocrate Dalemberg, qui avait examiné Wilhelm Wigworthy quelque temps avant le procès.

— Alors qu'il était parfaitement guéri quand il est sorti de chez nous, l'état mental de cet homme s'est dégradé ensuite, affirma-t-il d'un ton supérieur comme pour mettre au défi la Cour de mettre en doute sa décision de le laisser partir. Je préconise son ré-internement immédiat dans mon service des maladies magiques.

Les juges-mages se retirèrent pour délibérer. Au terme d'une demi-heure, ils étaient de retour et le juge-président déclara :

— Il nous apparait au vu des diverses déclarations que Wilhelm Wigworthy est bien coupable d'incendies volontaires ayant causé la mort d'une personne et gravement intoxiqué deux autres. Il est en outre responsable de gros dégâts matériels. A la lecture des auditions de son interrogatoire par les Aurors ainsi qu'il est également apparu dans le mutisme et le désintérêt porté par l'accusé à son propre procès, il est établi que Wilhelm Wigworthy ne présente aucun signe de remords pour le mal qu'il a causé. De par ce comportement et guidé par le témoignage du Dr Dalemberg, il apparait à la Cour que Wilhelm Wigworthy n'est pas totalement sain d'esprit et qu'il est inapproprié de l'envoyer dans l'établissement pénitentiaire d'Azkaban. Il est cependant impensable de le laisser en liberté à cause de la dangerosité qu'il représente. La Cour ordonne son internement à vie dans un établissement propre à s'occuper de son état, l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. La séance est levée.

L'assistance bruissa de commentaires dès la sortie des juges. Harry se sentit étrangement soulagé et déçu par ce verdict. Sans doute était-ce une décision particulièrement juste dans le sens où elle prenait en compte les deuils subis par Wilhelm Wigworthy mais, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain que l'homme soit réellement dément. Il était obsédé par la vengeance et insensible à la douleur des autres, certes, mais sa froide détermination n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle des Mangemorts.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva lentement. Il avait fait son devoir, il devrait s'en contenter.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

**Note à propos du chapitre précédent** : Beaucoup ont trouvé que Harry en faisait trop en analysant là où il s'était trompé. Moi, je ne le pense pas. Déjà, en tant que chef d'équipe, c'est lui qui assignait les tâche, et c'est donc bien lui qui avait arrêté l'enquête sur ceux qui pouvaient vouloir se venger des Mangemorts. Cela n'a pas eu d'incidence sur l'enquête car il avait bien mené la partie indices et filature, mais il y a eu une erreur qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences, et il a raison de le souligner. Le faire devant ses subordonnés indiquaient à ces derniers qu'il en prenait la responsabilité, ce qui est tout à son honneur.

De plus, compte tenu qu'il est l'objet d'une grande vénération de la part de la population sorcière, c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il sache se remettre en cause. Cela lui évite de se prendre trop au sérieux. Il faut donc espérer qu'il garde cet esprit critique envers lui-même.

Quant à la scène Harry - Drago, elle vous a beaucoup plu, cela ne m'étonne pas, les HPDM ont toujours beaucoup de succès ! ^^

**Pour la suite...**

Nous voilà à la fin de ce thème. En le** 4 septembre 2010, vous aurez les 5 chapitres qui manquent pour arriver à la fin de cette partie**. Ils seront davantage centrés sur la famille, on reparlera notamment de Teddy et de Ginny.

Ensuite... vu que je n'ai pas commencé à écrire la partie suivante, je ne sais pas trop le délai qu'il me faudra pour reprendre les publications. Enfin, on en saura peut-être davantage début octobre quand se terminera cette partie là.

Je mettrai sans doute plus de temps que d'habitude pour répondre à vos petits mots mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, quand je reviendrai en septembre tout le monde aura eu l'assurance que j'ai bien pris connaissance de son commentaire.

D'ici là, portez vous bien et n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil au **FoF **pour vous tenir au courant des fluctuations de ffnet, discuter de tout ou de rien, chercher des conseils de lecture ou un coup de main pour votre écriture.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

**et faites passer l'info à ceux que vous connaissez  
**

C'est là : **fanfiction. net /myforums/FoF/577456/**

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	31. XXXI : A la hauteur de la tâche

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXI : A la hauteur de la tâche  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 1er avril au 30 août 2009

* * *

_Alternatives Magiques n°46 - Semaine du 1er au 7 avril 2009_

**L'interview de la semaine : Ron Weasley**

**AlterMag : La semaine dernière, tous les Maîtres de guilde se sont réunis pour définir de concert les nouveautés qu'ils souhaitent introduire dans le monde magique. J'interroge aujourd'hui Ron Weasley, le maître de la guilde des Artisans magiques. Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous indiquer qui étaient les participants ?**

**R. Weasley :** La conférence des Maîtres de guilde a réuni Mr Blender Bobbin, qui représente les Herboristes, Mr Jersey Tissard, pour les Tisserands, Madame Rosmerta était là au nom de la Guilde de la Table, Mr Alvis Fleury pour les Imprimeurs, Mr Christopher Perks pour les Tournois et Ménestrels et enfin Laurentia Fletwock parlait au nom des Eleveurs et Equarisseurs.

**AlterMag : Cela fait plus d'un siècle qu'une telle réunion n'a pas eu lieu. Y a-t-il eu une raison pour justifier cette démarche ?**

**R. Weasley :** Le mois dernier, un nouveau ministre de la Magie a été désigné. Les semaines précédentes, des débats sans précédent ont été lancés. Beaucoup de sorciers ont exprimé leur attachement ou au contraire leur défiance envers tous les objets inédits et habitudes nouvelles qui avaient été introduits par les guildes ces dernières années. Il nous a paru normal de prendre en compte ces opinions pour définir les axes de notre politique pour les prochaines années.

**AlterMag : Les guildes définissent la politique ? Ce n'est pas le Ministère ?**

**R. Weasley :** Nous n'avons pas tout à fait les mêmes compétences. Le ministère de la Magie va attribuer des subventions, organiser les transports, administrer la justice, faire régner l'ordre. Les guildes décident concrètement comment mettre en œuvre les missions qui leur ont été confiées. La santé pour les Herboristes, les objets magiques pour l'artisanat, la presse et l'éducation pour les Imprimeurs, etc.

**AlterMag : Alors, quels sont les sujets que vous avez abordés ?**

**R. Weasley :** Nous avons entendu le vœu d'une partie des sorciers qui souhaitent voir apparaître de nouveaux objets, de nouvelles techniques. Cependant, nous avons aussi été sensibles à ceux qui craignent de ne plus reconnaître le monde dans lequel ils vivent ou qui ne souhaitent pas adopter le mode de vie des Moldus.

**AlterMag : N'est-ce pas contradictoire ?**

**R. Weasley :** Pas du tout. Nous pouvons améliorer certains aspects de notre vie sans pour autant trahir nos valeurs ou perdre nos spécificités.

**AlterMag : Avez-vous pris des décisions concrètes en ce sens ?**

**R. Weasley :** La résolution que nous avons prise est de ne pas introduire dans le monde sorcier des matériaux ou des objets que nous ne savons pas fabriquer nous-mêmes. Nous voulons rester parfaitement indépendants dans nos circuits de fabrications.

**AlterMag : En pratique, cela donne quoi ?**

**R. Weasley :** Eh bien par exemple, nous n'utiliserons pas de plastique pour fabriquer nos produits, ni aucun autre dérivé du pétrole car nous n'en maîtrisons ni l'extraction ni le raffinage. Pour la même raison, nous ne mettrons rien en vente qui aurait besoin de l'énergie la plus répandue chez les Moldus, c'est-à-dire, l'électricité.

**AlterMag : Ceux qui nous lisent savent très bien de quoi vous parlez car nous avons publié, il y a un mois, un dossier consacré aux énergies moldues.**

**R. Weasley :** Je l'ai lu et j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses.

**AlterMag : Tant mieux car je vais vous poser une question piège : je comprends que vous hésitiez à vendre des machines qui se branchent sur le secteur puisque nous n'avons pas d'installation électrique dans nos maisons, mais pourquoi ne pas commercialiser des appareils marchant avec des piles ?**

**R. Weasley :** Parce que nous ne savons pas fabriquer de piles et n'avons pas non plus les circuits pour récupérer les piles usagées qui peuvent être dangereuses si on les laisse n'importe où.

**AlterMag : Donc, si je veux utiliser un appareil à piles, je ne le peux pas !**

**R. Weasley :** Pour le moment le Ministère ne l'a pas interdit. Vous avez donc la possibilité de changer votre argent à la banque, de prendre des vêtements moldus et d'aller faire vos courses en dehors du monde sorcier. Seul l'achat des armes est prohibé.

**AlterMag : Si j'ai bien compris, les Guildes sont tombées d'accord pour limiter les progrès du monde sorcier.**

**R. Weasley :** Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes favorables au progrès, mais dans les limites du raisonnable et de ce que nous pouvons maîtriser. Nous voulons également un progrès qui soit avantageux pour tous : non seulement pour nos clients mais aussi pour les membres des guildes qui fabriquent, élèvent et vendent ce qui est acheté et consommé. Enfin, un progrès qui ne nous rende pas dépendants des non-sorciers ou des sorciers d'un autre pays.

**AlterMag : Etes-vous certains que les décisions prises par les guildes reflètent ce que désirent les sorciers ?**

**R. Weasley :** Les gens se sont exprimés comme jamais auparavant. Les candidats au poste de Ministre n'ont jamais dû autant justifier leurs choix politiques. Je suis heureux de représenter une Guilde à un moment où les sorciers ont pris l'habitude de se sentir concernés par les choix de société et de donner leur avis. Il nous a suffit d'ouvrir nos oreilles pour entendre les diverses opinions. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour trancher de la façon la plus équitable. Les prochaines élections des Maîtres nous montrerons si nous avons été ou non à la hauteur de la tâche qui nous a été confiée. Nos clients pourront également nous faire savoir s'ils sont satisfaits ou non.

**AlterMag : Effectivement, le dialogue reste ouvert. Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à nous écrire pour nous dire ce que vous pensez des décisions prises lors de ce conseil de guildes extraordinaire. Merci Monsieur Weasley d'avoir bien voulu répondre à nos questions.**

**R. Weasley :** Merci de m'avoir permis de m'exprimer dans vos colonnes. Je lirai avec intérêt la réaction de vos lecteurs.

**ooOoo**

La réunion des Maîtres de guildes et le rapport qu'en firent les journaux marquèrent la fin des débats politiques chez les sorciers. Après tous ces mois de discussion, sans doute rassurés par l'engagement pris par les guildes, les gens avaient envie de penser à des sujets plus légers, plus distrayants.

Les conseils de jardinage se mirent à fleurir dans la presse ainsi que les articles relatant diverses manifestations culturelles. Les vacances de Pâques ramenèrent les enfants dans les familles. Par acquit de conscience, Ron et George firent peu de réclames pour leurs feux Fuseboum spécial-Pâques et ne les exposèrent qu'au fond du magasin. L'habitude de les utiliser pour les festivités traditionnelles était cependant bien implantée et les ventes ne subirent qu'un léger fléchissement par rapport à l'année précédente.

Au QG, Harry ne chômait pas. On était loin de la tension des derniers mois mais tous les Aurors ayant des enfants à Poudlard avaient pris leur semaine et le service tournait à effectifs réduits. Harry tentait cependant de ne pas rentrer trop tard car Teddy, qui était également en vacances, dînait tous les soirs au square Grimmaurd avec sa grand-mère.

Le filleul de Harry était très patient avec les petits, arrivant à intégrer les deux frères dans le même jeu. Il leur fabriquait des navires et des maisons avec des petites briques en bois qui étaient magnétisées par magie pour adhérer les unes aux autres, montait des châteaux de cartes explosives qui s'effondraient dans des panaches de fumées, inventait des scénarios pour jouer avec les figurines de dragons et de sorciers célèbres. Les trois garçons jouaient aussi à cache-cache et à la Licorne — un jeu de poursuite — dans la grande maison, au grand dam Lily dont l'équilibre encore précaire ne permettait pas de participer à ces courses échevelées.

Ce fut à cette époque qu'Owen annonça à Harry qu'Eloïse attendait un enfant pour le mois de septembre. Bien que son équipier se soit peu ouvert sur le sujet, Harry avait l'impression que le couple avait eu des difficultés à concevoir. Il se réjouit donc avec le futur père et espéra que la grossesse se poursuivrait sans souci jusqu'à son terme.

Les réunions dominicales au Terrier furent suspendues pendant deux semaines car le moment du voyage en Patagonie d'Arthur et Molly pour rendre visite à Charlie était arrivé. Leur fils avait pris des jours de congés et les accompagna dans tout un circuit de visites en Argentine, au Brésil et au Pérou dont ils revinrent enchantés.

A leur retour, ils commencèrent sérieusement à préparer le mariage d'Audrey et Percy. Bien que la fiancée soit non-sorcière, sa famille était familiarisée avec le monde magique grâce à la sœur ainée d'Audrey qui avait été à Poudlard et avait épousé un sorcier. Molly s'entendit à merveille avec Mr et Mrs Giordiano. Ces derniers émirent le souhait que leur futur gendre fasse la connaissance de leurs cousins— il leur était difficile d'expliquer la soudaine disparition d'Audrey de leurs réunion familiales. Ainsi Percy se retrouva régulièrement en immersion côté moldu avec des personnes ignorant tout de l'existence de la sorcellerie et qui devaient rester dans cette bienheureuse ignorance.

Molly et Arthur étaient enfin financièrement à leur aise. En tant que chef de département, le père de famille avait un salaire bien plus conséquent que par le passé et ils n'avaient plus d'enfant à charge. Les parents auraient pu participer aux frais du mariage de leur troisième fils et permettre ainsi à ce dernier de faire une grande fête, n'égalant peut-être pas les noces de Harry et Ginny, mais au moins aussi mondaine que l'union de Ron et d'Hermione. Cependant, la volonté de ne pas couper Audrey de toutes ses relations les poussa à remplacer la grande fête par deux cérémonies qu'ils désirèrent plus modestes.

Ce fut donc sereinement que Molly organisa une garden-party au Terrier où un mage viendrait unir les fiancés et où ne furent conviés que les parents, la sœur et le beau-frère d'Audrey et quelques collègues de Percy. Cette cérémonie eut lieu la première semaine de mai. Le soleil fut également de la partie, baignant l'assistance de ses rayons et permettant de manger dans le jardin, même si la température resta fraîche.

Percy parut à Harry étrangement calme en attendant sa fiancée ainsi que pendant l'homélie du mage qui devait les unir. Autant Ron et Harry avaient été rendus nerveux par les circonstances, autant il paraissait impassible, presque détaché. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son regard incrédule quand le mage déclara le couple mari et femme, que Harry comprit ce qui avait préservé Percy de l'émoi propre aux futurs mariés : il n'arrivait pas complètement à croire à son bonheur.

Heureusement, Audrey était pleinement consciente de son nouveau statut et elle embrassa Percy avec passion dès qu'on l'invita à le faire. Cela finit par agir sur le nouveau marié qui parut reprendre vie alors que le baiser se prolongeait sous le regard attendri des adultes et les gloussements de Teddy et Victoire.

Durant le repas, Percy avait du mal à quitter des yeux sa femme et faisait tourner sans fin son alliance autour de son annulaire. Harry jugea qu'il lui faudrait bien deux semaines pour redescendre sur Terre. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance il ne reprendrait jamais l'air compassé qui avait été le sien durant tant d'années.

Huit jours plus tard, c'est devant un pasteur qu'Audrey prit le nom de Weasley. Pour cela, Percy s'était fait établir des papiers par l'administration de sa Très gracieuse Majesté. En effet, quelque temps après la guerre, Kingsley avait pris contact avec son homologue moldu — qui le connaissait bien pour l'avoir eu comme garde du corps — et ils avaient mis au point une procédure permettant aux sorciers d'avoir une identité officielle dans le monde non magique. Ils avaient identifié une personne travaillant au ministère de l'Intérieur et qui était dans le Secret, car elle avait un enfant à Poudlard. Ce fonctionnaire était chargé de faire les démarches nécessaires pour faire aboutir les demandes et fournir un passeport officiel.

Les mariages mixtes avaient toujours existé chez les sorciers et l'interdiction qui leur était faite de révéler leur nature aux Moldus avant le mariage impliquait une union préalable non-sorcière. Autrefois, le sorcier utilisait des sorts de confusions pour faire accepter de faux certificats de naissance ou autres documents administratifs requis. Cependant les lois s'étaient durcies chez les Moldus et prouver son identité pour obtenir le droit de se marier étaient devenu plus difficile. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait été jugé indispensable de mettre à la disposition des sorciers une identité réelle, validée par les services officiels.

Lors de la réception organisée par les parents d'Audrey, les Weasley se tinrent exceptionnellement silencieux pour commencer, comme ayant peur de laisser échapper un mot malheureux. Seuls les enfants, qui n'étaient pas sensibles à l'enjeu, se mêlèrent rapidement aux neveux et cousins de la mariée.

Harry et Ginny se réjouirent d'avoir habitué leurs deux aînés et Teddy à se tenir correctement. A moins d'une manifestation de magie spontanée — dont on n'était jamais complètement à l'abri — tout devrait bien se passer. La petite Lily était trop jeune pour poser un réel problème. On était également tranquille du côté de Frederick et Roxanne, qui avaient une grand-mère Moldue qui les emmenait volontiers dans sa famille. Il en était de même pour Rose et Hugo qui habitaient dans un quartier Moldu et qui savaient de tenir leur langue. Fleur et Ginny se rendaient régulièrement dans les rues de Londres, ainsi qu'Arthur qui avait pris l'habitude d'aller assouvir son insatiable curiosité pour les Moldus.

Par contre Molly, Andromeda, Bill, Victoire et Dominique, qui ne sortaient jamais du monde magique, avaient reçu des cours de maintien en zone moldue de la part de Arthur et Ginny. Charlie aurait dû en profiter mais son éloignement ne l'avait pas rendu possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer par une incongruité sorcière.

La bonne humeur ambiante aidant, chacun se montra plus naturel. Molly vanta les bonnes notes du jeune marié et sa nomination de préfet à l'école, Arthur fut ravi de faire quelques prises avec la caméra de l'oncle de la mariée qui était très fier de son récent achat et ne demandait qu'à en montrer toutes les options. Charlie et Bill restèrent discrets sur leurs occupations mais parvinrent à se fondre dans les conversations, ainsi que Harry et Angelina. Fleur et Ginny, qui aimaient toutes les deux l'art moldu et confiaient parfois les enfants aux elfes ou à Molly pour aller voir des expositions, trouvèrent d'autres amateurs avec qui en parler. Andromeda admira vivement les motifs floraux de la nappe et se trouva rapidement en grande conversation avec la grand-mère d'Audrey qui l'avait brodée.

Ron et George passèrent pas mal de temps avec les enfants, expérimentant les farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient achetées chez un vendeur moldu de Londres à la grande joie de la jeune classe.

A l'heure de prendre congé, tout le monde était enchanté de son après-midi. Les sorciers partirent ensemble, prétendant avoir garé leurs voitures aux alentours, puis transplanèrent discrètement chez eux, dès qu'ils furent hors de vue.

**ooOoo**

Quand arriva le mois de juillet, toute la famille migra au Terrier dans les traditionnelles tentes et cabanes dans le jardin. Au début du mois d'août, Harry put enfin prendre des vacances et goûta pleinement aux joies de la vie familiale. Un matin, Teddy vint lui demander :

— Harry, tu pourrais m'apprendre à piloter un balai ?

Harry considéra la demande de son filleul. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'enfant n'avait jamais obtenu le droit de s'envoler autrement qu'en simple passager. Plus jeune, Harry l'avait fait voler sur son balai, ravi de partager ce plaisir simple avec lui. Il l'avait également emmené avec sa moto volante même si, au fil du temps, il avait tendance à l'utiliser de moins en moins.

Il avait cependant toujours refusé de le laisser seul diriger son balai. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les petits sorciers n'étaient pas encouragés à apprendre à voler avant Poudlard. La maîtrise d'un tel engin requérait réflexes, coordination et une attention soutenue qu'on ne pouvait attendre d'enfants trop jeunes. En outre, les accidents pouvaient être très graves et les parents veillaient généralement à empêcher leur progéniture de prendre de tels risques.

Il y avait des charmes à appliquer sur les balais pour que ces derniers se bloquent et planent à deux mètres du sol quand ce n'était pas leur propriétaire qui les utilisait. Conçus à l'origine pour être un antivol, ils étaient trop facilement annulables par une contre-formule pour être réellement efficaces. Cette limitation servait donc essentiellement à protéger les jeunes intrépides. Chez les Weasley, tous les adultes avaient pris l'habitude d'enchanter leur balai en le rangeant, et ce depuis que Teddy avait été assez âgé pour pénétrer tout seul dans la remise. C'est grâce à cette sécurité que Victoire et lui s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans les airs l'été précédent.

A la connaissance des adultes, ils n'avaient pas réitéré cet exploit. A quelques semaines de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, cependant, Harry devait admettre que la requête n'était pas sans fondement. Teddy avait effectivement l'âge de diriger un balai. C'était évidemment un peu injuste de lui donner cette avance par rapport aux enfants de Moldus, mais refuser le désavantagerait face aux élèves issus de familles sorcières.

— Si ta grand-mère est d'accord, répondit-il cependant avec prudence.

Consultée, Andromeda s'en remit à Harry qui amena donc son filleul à la cabane où l'on remisait les balais. Harry hésita un moment devant le choix qui s'offrait à lui puis se décida pour le vieux et stable balai d'Arthur. Il apposa sa baguette sur le manche pour prononcer la formule qui annulait le charme de sécurité et le confia à Teddy pour qu'il l'amène sur la pelouse.

L'enfant saisit avec avidité le manche qu'on lui tendait et se précipita dehors, comme s'il avait peur que son parrain change d'avis. Harry prit également le sien pour rester auprès de l'enfant dans les airs et être prêt à le rattraper en cas de besoin.

Quand il sortit, il vit que Victoire les avait suivis et regardait avec intérêt son compagnon de jeu bomber le torse le balai à la main.

— Je peux apprendre aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Dans deux ans, lui répondit Harry amusé par le charme qu'elle tentait de déployer sur lui.

A huit ans, elle se faisait remarquer par sa blondeur, son air mutin et ses grands yeux bleus. Par Teddy, Harry savait qu'elle avait plusieurs amoureux à l'école qui la couvraient de cadeaux : chocogrenouilles, dragées Bertie Crochue, dessins. De son côté, le filleul de Harry avait une amoureuse, gentille et bien élevée selon Andromeda qui l'invitait parfois pour le goûter.

Le jeune garçon se montra très attentif aux explications et recommandations que lui donna Harry.

— Dis, qui t'a appris à voler ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Harry se remémora son premier cours de vol :

— Drago Malefoy, réalisa-t-il goûtant pour la première fois à l'ironie de la situation.

— Le cousin de ma mère ? s'étonna Teddy.

Harry se demanda comment Andromeda avait parlé de sa famille à l'enfant. Lui-même avait évité d'aborder le sujet et Teddy ne l'avait jamais interrogé à ce propos.

— C'est ça, confirma-t-il, mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

Les sourcils levés de son filleul appelait une explication. Harry raconta brièvement la scène et conclut en indiquant que cela lui avait permis d'entrer immédiatement dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Et mon père, il volait bien ? demanda alors Teddy.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit tristement Harry. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, dut-il reconnaître. Mais tu pourras poser des questions au professeur McGonagall, je suis certain qu'elle s'en souvient très bien. Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques aussi, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

— Il n'avait pas d'autres amis que les Maraudeurs ? insista Teddy.

— Je ne sais pas, assura Harry. Peut-être qu'il en avait mais qu'ils n'ont pas survécu à la première guerre.

— Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait la guerre, prononça Teddy avec force.

— Moi non plus, mon bonhomme.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu es Auror.

— Oui, sans doute, sourit Harry qui ne s'était jamais donné la peine de justifier son choix de carrière. Et toi, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

— Je serai Auror, répondit le jeune garçon mais Harry ne lui trouva pas le ton très assuré.

— Tu n'es attiré par aucune autre profession ? demanda-t-il pour ouvrir la discussion.

— On a besoin d'Auror, non ?

— Il y en a déjà suffisamment, le rassura Harry. Et puis ce n'est pas ton problème, tu dois choisir un métier qui te plait avant tout. D'ailleurs, tu as bien le temps d'y penser. Quand tu auras appris tous les aspects de la magie à Poudlard, cela t'aidera sans doute à savoir ce qui t'attire le plus.

— Tu crois que Grand-mère ne sera pas trop déçue si je ne suis pas Auror ? demanda le petit garçon à voix basse.

— Ta grand-mère veut que tu sois heureux et moi aussi, assura Harry avec force, tout en se demandant ce qui avait fait croire à l'enfant qu'Andromeda souhaitait qu'il suive les traces de sa mère.

Lui-même était pratiquement persuadé qu'elle ne voulait pas que son petit-fils choisisse un métier aussi risqué mais il ne le dit pas, ne voulant influencer pas son protégé ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

— Allez, lança-t-il. Il est temps de voler !

Ce fut sans problème que Teddy attira son balai dans sa main et l'enfourcha. Au signal de Harry, il leva doucement le manche, tapa du pied et se retrouva bientôt à cinq mètres du sol. Harry, qui s'était envolé en même temps, vit que l'enfant avait les jointures des mains blanches, tellement elles étaient crispées sur leur appui.

— Détends-toi, bonhomme, conseilla-t-il. Tu t'y prends très bien. Maintenant, on va se poser. Pousse ton manche vers le bas, très doucement.

Au mouvement un peu brusque de son cavalier, le balai de Teddy piqua brusquement vers le bas mais l'enfant ne paniqua pas et redressa le manche en douceur, ce qui lui permit d'atterrir rudement, mais sur ses deux pieds.

— Pas mal, assura Harry qui avait sentit son cœur bondir quand il l'avait vu plonger. Maintenant, on remonte et tu vas essayer de virer à droite puis à gauche. Ne monte pas plus haut que les arbres, pour que les Moldus du village ne te voient pas.

La leçon dura une heure avant que Harry ne décide d'y mettre fin.

— On reprendra demain, promit-il. C'est suffisant pour une première fois.

Alors que Teddy partait ranger son balai, Harry eut pitié de Victoire qui les avaient observés avec envie durant tout le cours et la fit voler dix minutes avec lui en compensation. Quand à son tour il raccrocha son balai, il se rappela de sa propre jeunesse et verrouilla soigneusement la petite cabane pour être certain que les enfants ne pourraient pas s'y rendre tous seuls.

**ooOoo**

Teddy avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard à la fin du mois de juillet.

— Quand est-ce que je vais aller acheter ma baguette ? demanda-t-il un matin.

Une date fut fixée vers la fin du mois d'août. Andromeda bien entendu était de la partie. Harry proposa sa présence, qui fut acceptée avec empressement par son filleul. Avant de prendre la cheminée, Harry remit une bourse pleine de gallions à la grand-mère. Il tenait à payer lui-même les frais de scolarité de l'enfant mais il savait que s'il réglait lui-même les achats dans les magasins, la plupart des commerçants lui rendraient son argent. Andromeda tenta d'ailleurs de refuser sa participation mais il tint bon en rappelant son titre de parrain.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur par le réseau de Cheminette, une famille moldue rentrait justement dans l'établissement par la porte qui donnait sur la rue. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui leur servait de guide et elle parue ravie de revoir son ancien élève.

Elle demanda des nouvelles de Ginny et des enfants, salua Andromeda et Teddy qui se montra assez intimidé par l'austère professeur. Tout le monde passa dans l'arrière-cour et le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit le mur avec sa baguette. La famille non-sorcière resta bouche-bée en découvrant la rue commerçante. Harry se rappela avec émotion la première fois qu'il s'était tenu là en compagnie d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pas oublié le sentiment d'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti. C'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance.

Harry et ses compagnons les abandonnèrent à leur contemplation et partirent faire leurs propres achats. Comme Harry y avait pourvu, ils n'eurent pas besoin de passer à la banque. A la demande de Teddy, ils commencèrent par la boutique d'Ollivander pour faire l'acquisition d'une baguette magique. Ce n'était plus le vieil homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il se contentait désormais de contrôler la qualité des baguettes fabriquées par le compagnon qu'il formait maintenant depuis des années. Ce dernier s'était montré très doué et avait peu à peu gagné la confiance des sorciers britanniques.

Cela avait beaucoup soulagé la police magique qui avait eu, les premières années suivant la guerre, à réprimer un trafic de baguettes magiques volées ; en effet certains sorciers, qui voulaient absolument des baguettes sortant des mains du célèbre fabricant, avaient été jusqu'à à commanditer des vols pour s'en procurer au lieu d'acheter celles qui étaient proposées à la vente dans le magasin. Maintenant que les nouvelles baguettes avaient fait leur preuve, ce genre de larcin était devenu de plus en plus rare.

Sylvestre Liden les accueillit dans la boutique. Harry jugea qu'il était moins impressionnant pour les jeunes sorciers que ne l'avait été son maître, mais le rituel n'avait pas changé. Linden prit les mesures de Teddy en discutant aimablement puis commença à sortir des baguettes des centaines de boites oblongues qui tapissaient les murs de la petite échoppe. Il fallut une dizaine d'essais pour que Teddy saisisse enfin une baguette qui s'illumine dès qu'il la prit en main. Le regard de fierté qu'il lança à sa grand-mère toucha Harry. Une première baguette, voilà qui ne s'oubliait pas dans la vie d'un sorcier.

Alors qu'ils sortaient pour se rendre chez Mrs Guipure, la famille moldue qu'ils avaient déjà croisée arrivait. La petite fille qui les accompagnait sourit timidement à Teddy.

— Il faudra être gentil avec elle les premiers jours d'école, conseilla Harry à son filleul quand ils furent un peu éloignés. Ça va être difficile pour elle de découvrir le monde sorcier, en plus d'être séparée de ses parents.

— Je sais, fit Teddy. La maîtresse nous l'a déjà dit à l'école avant les vacances.

Une fois la robe d'uniforme achetée, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury et Boot pour acquérir les livres de classe. Alors qu'ils passaient devant l'animalerie, Teddy demanda :

— Je peux avoir un hibou ?

Harry allait répondre par l'affirmative, quand Andromeda le prit de vitesse :

— Tu as déjà ton rat, Moustache. Tu sais qu'un seul animal de compagnie est accepté. Tu utiliseras ceux de l'école.

L'enfant fit la moue et Harry tenta de le réconforter :

— Je t'écrirai souvent et tu pourras utiliser le mien.

A la mine de l'enfant, ce n'était pas pareil. Teddy cependant se le tint pour dit, sachant qu'Andromeda n'était pas du genre à revenir sur une décision. Une fois les livres récupérés, il fallut acheter une malle, du matériel et des ingrédients de potions, un sac de classe. Harry insista pour acquérir également un bloc de feuilles multicolores — idéales pour fabriquer des avions pouvant servir à s'entraîner au Wingardium Leviosa — et un bonnet d'hiver dont la coupe faisait penser aux casques de protection de Quidditch, très à la mode cette année-là. La grand-mère songeait manifestement que ces derniers articles étaient inutiles mais elle céda à son tour.

Ensuite, pour fêter ça, ils s'installèrent tous les trois pour prendre une glace sur la terrasse de Fortarôme. Il faisait beau ce jour-là et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus faire leurs emplettes. Teddy salua ainsi des camarades d'école primaire qu'il retrouverait plus tard à Poudlard.

Avant de retrouver le Chaudron Baveur, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique des Sorciers facétieux. Ces derniers avaient monté un stand dans la rue et offraient des petits cadeaux aux élèves qui étaient venus acheter leurs fournitures de classe.

— Mais je vois un jeune homme qui va rentrer à Poudlard ! s'écria George en les voyant. Sachez que vous avez droit à un sachet surprise des Sorciers Facétieux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Teddy qui en avait entendu parler à table au Terrier la semaine précédente. Ron et George avaient eu cette idée pour familiariser les élèves à leurs produits. Leur cible était surtout les né-de-Moldus qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'eux. Ils leurs donnaient des produits spéciaux qui pouvaient être utilisés hors du monde sorciers sans faire de vagues : pralines arc-en-ciel qui coloraient magiquement la langue pendant plusieurs heures — ce qui pouvait être obtenu avec des colorants chimiques —, ainsi que les chewing-gums chatouille-nez qui provoquaient des crises d'éternuement. Les enfants élevés dans le monde sorcier recevaient quant à eux des pralines _Nagini_, qui rendaient la langue bifide, et des chewing-gums canari.

Quand ils furent de retour au Terrier, les enfants de la famille se pressèrent autour de Teddy et ses achats. Il parada dans son uniforme, ses livres bien rangés dans son sac en bandoulière. Il offrit libéralement ses pralines _Nagini_ à Victoire et Dominique et Ginny l'empêcha de justesse d'offrir un chewing-gum à James.

— Pas de farces sur les moins de six ans, indiqua-t-elle fermement.

— Range ton uniforme, ordonna Andromeda. Tu le mettras bien assez tôt.

A l'issue des vacances au Terrier, Teddy maîtrisait bien son balai et Harry l'avait même entraîné à lancer et attraper le souaffle, tout en lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait prétendre intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch avant sa deuxième année.

Aors qu'ils commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires, Percy, main dans la main avec son épouse, annonça qu'Audrey attendait un enfant pour le mois de février. Ce fut donc sur cette promesse de nouvelle vie qu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

_Sylvestre Liden_ : Formé par Mr Ollivander pour le remplacer. Liden veut dire tilleul en anglais.

.

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.

Merci pour tous les petits mots que j'ai reçu ces dernières semaines, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à répondre, mais ils m'ont fait très plaisir quand le les ai reçus (oui, j'ai honte d'avoir répondu à la dernière minute).

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre s'appellera **Culture magique**.**  
**

**.  
**

Cet été, je me suis beaucoup consacrée à mon nouveau projet, le FoF, le forum lancé sur ce site pour les francophones. Les vacances aidant, ça a pas mal papoté sur tout et sur rien.

**Mais n'hésitez pas à venir, tout le monde est le bienvenu, même juste pour poser une question ou participer à l'un de nos jeux d'écriture.** Ce lieu appartient à tous ceux qui viennent sur ce site. C'est le vôtre, il vous attend !

**

* * *

**

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

**et faites passer l'info à ceux que vous connaissez  
**

C'est là : **fanfiction. net /myforums/FoF/577456/**

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	32. XXXII : Culture magique

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXII : Culture magique  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
14 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 1er septembre au 3 décembre 2009

* * *

Harry appela Teddy sur le miroir de sa grand-mère la veille de son départ. L'enfant semblait surexcité, pas le moins du monde inquiet. C'était l'un des grands avantages de l'école primaire sorcière : ceux qui y étaient allés savaient qu'ils retrouveraient leurs amis à Poudlard. Les sorciers de première génération n'en bénéficieraient pas, mais leurs condisciples ayant fréquenté l'école avaient été ouverts au monde moldu : sorties en ville, visites de musées, séances de cinéma... Ainsi, les nés-de-Moldus avaient davantage de sujets communs avec les enfants de sorciers, ce qui rendait leur intégration à Poudlard plus facile.

Harry souhaita bonne chance à son filleul.

— Tu ne viendras pas m'accompagner ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton déçu.

Derrière lui, Andromeda protesta contre ce qu'elle estimait être une impolitesse de la part de son petit-fils.

— Je vais demander la permission de m'absenter à mon commandant, s'engagea Harry regrettant de ne l'avoir pas proposé de lui-même. S'il accepte, je serai là.

Heureusement, Faucett fut compréhensif, au contraire de Owen, stressé par l'approche inéluctable de l'arrivée de son premier-né.

— Et si Eloïse a besoin de moi ! protesta-t-il.

— Notre enquête peut attendre une demi-journée, le tranquillisa Harry. Je reviens à l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry rejoignit Teddy et Andromeda juste avant qu'ils ne prennent la cheminée pour partir. Il n'y avait que trois moyens pour rejoindre la gare londonienne d'où partait le Poudlard Express. Les plus chanceux profitaient des quelques voitures magiques du Ministère. Il y avait aussi le Magicobus, mais il était généralement très demandé ce matin-là et il fallait l'appeler très tôt pour espérer arriver à l'heure.

C'est pourquoi l'immense majorité des sorciers prenaient la cheminée qui les amenait à proximité de la gare. Là, un employé du Ministère veillait à ce que l'âtre ne soit pas encombré — il pouvait couper le réseau en cas de télescopage à l'arrivée — et fournissait un chariot pour installer les malles et les cages des hiboux. Il s'assurait également que parents et enfants soient correctement habillés pour paraître dans un lieu public non sorcier.

Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi la cheminée ne débouchait pas directement sur le quai 9 trois-quarts. Il l'avait demandé à Hermione qui n'avait pu fournir de réponse. Il semblait que l'habitude s'était prise au XIXe siècle quand le train avait été mis en service et que personne depuis n'avait osé remettre en cause cette institution.

Harry éprouva une étrange nostalgie en traversant le hall encombré par les voyageurs pressés. Il se remémora sa première rentrée, sa panique en ne trouvant pas le quai si bizarrement nommé et la présence salvatrice de Molly Weasley.

Autant Teddy avait l'air enthousiaste la veille, autant il était calme et pâle ce matin-là. Sans doute, venait-il de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait pas les membres de sa famille avant de longs mois. Il tenait convulsivement la main de sa grand-mère en lançant des regards neveux vers son parrain qui poussait le chariot.

— Viens avec moi, proposa Harry quand ils arrivèrent près du mur à franchir.

Il plaça l'enfant devant lui, lui faisant poser les mains entre les siennes et, poussant ensemble les bagages, ils traversèrent la limite qui les séparait du quai magique.

— Ça va, bonhomme ? demanda-t-il une fois de l'autre côté.

— Oui, oui, répondit Teddy d'une petite voix en rouvrant les yeux.

— Tu t'en es très bien tiré, lui affirma Harry. Tu retrouves des copains ?

L'enfant regarda autour de lui et cria :

— David !

Un petit garçon se retourna devant eux. Harry reconnut sa mère, Elaine Alderton, la veuve d'un Auror qui avait succombé à l'attaque d'un Feudeymon quatre ans auparavant. Andromeda, qui s'était rapprochée d'elle suite à cette tragédie, salua chaleureusement la mère et le fils.

— Comme tu as bien grandi durant les vacances, félicita-t-elle le jeune garçon.

Ils remontèrent ensemble le train pour trouver un compartiment de libre. Comme il n'était que dix heures et demi — cela changeait des arrivées haletantes avec la famille Weasley à onze heures moins cinq — ils repérèrent des emplacements vides dès la seconde voiture. Harry fit rapidement léviter les bagages des deux enfants dans le compartiment puis ils redescendirent sur le quai. Le moment des adieux commença.

Maintenant, Teddy semblait lutter contre les larmes.

— Obéis bien aux professeurs, recommanda Andromeda. Et n'oublie pas de nourrir Moustache.

— Amuse-toi bien et ne vas pas trop loin dans la Forêt Interdite, conseilla Harry.

— Ne vas pas _du tout_ dans la Forêt Interdire ! corrigea Andromeda d'un air horrifié. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas _obligé_ d'aller à Gryffondor. Serdaigle c'est très bien aussi ou Poufsouffle, comme ta mère.

— Il parait qu'il y a maintenant des gens très bien à Serpentard, compléta Harry pour être certain que son filleul ne se ferait pas de souci sur ton attribution. Si tu sors après le couvre-feu, essaie de ne pas te faire prendre, ajouta-t-il.

— J'apprécierais ne pas recevoir de hibou de ton directeur de maison, précisa fermement la grand-mère.

Teddy souriait désormais et faillit éclater de rire quand son parrain lui fit un clin d'œil. Les adultes en profitèrent pour embrasser l'enfant. Teddy commençait à monter dans le train quand la famille moldue qu'ils avaient déjà croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse passa près d'eux. La petite fille regardait autour d'elle l'air complètement terrifiée.

— Tu pourrais lui proposer de partager ton compartiment et lui présenter tes amis, souffla Harry à son filleul.

Teddy hésita puis lança d'une voix désinvolte :

— Hé ! Monte avec nous, on a de la place.

La petite le regarda timidement puis, une fois qu'elle fut persuadée que c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait, regarda ses parents comme pour leur demander leur avis. Ces derniers l'encouragèrent du regard, sans doute ravis de la laisser avec des camarades de son âge.

— Allez, viens donc ! la pressa Teddy d'un ton condescendant.

Andromeda eut un raclement de gorge qui réduisit — mais de très peu — l'air suffisant de son petit-fils. Harry sourit gentiment à la petite :

— Tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit fantastique.

Un peu rassurée, elle embrassa ses parents et grimpa à côté de son nouveau camarade.

— Je vais vous aider, proposa Harry en voyant le père tirer avec difficulté la malle hors du chariot.

Remontant dans le train, il la fit planer en douceur à côté de celle de son filleul. Quand il redescendit, la fillette était en train de récupérer une cage que lui tendait sa mère.

— T'as du pot, t'as eu un hibou, toi ! furent les dernières paroles que les parents entendirent quand Teddy entraîna sa camarade vers le compartiment.

— C'est un gentil garçon que vous avez là, fit remarquer le père avec reconnaissance. J'avais peur qu'Isabel ait du mal à s'intégrer.

— C'est difficile pour tous les enfants de quitter leurs parents, fit remarquer Andromeda d'une voix triste.

— La maison va faire vide, renchérit Mrs Alderton qui était restée avec eux.

Par la fenêtre, on voyait les trois enfants prendre possession de leur banquette. Teddy parlait sans interruption à la petite qui semblait subjuguée. Sur le quai, des familles en retard couraient dans le bruit de ferraille de leur chariot avant d'abandonner précipitamment leurs enfants sur les plates-formes avec leurs malles qu'ils devraient traîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un compartiment accueillant.

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit enfin, les portes claquèrent et le train se mit en marche dans un panache de fumée. Des mains et des mouchoirs furent agités du train et du quai et, une fois la vapeur dissipée, il ne resta plus que des parents esseulés.

— Bon, on ne l'a pas raté au moins, dit Harry pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

— Non, répondit Andromeda d'un ton laissant entendre qu'elle le regrettait presque.

— Ils reviennent le 19 décembre, n'est-ce pas ? précisa la mère moldue, comme si elle espérait qu'on lui donne une date plus proche.

— Mais ils vont tellement s'amuser là-bas, positiva courageusement Elaine Alderton.

Quand Harry laissa Andromeda au sortir de la gare, il lui conseilla de passer chez Molly prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire triste et précisa :

— Je vais envoyer une lettre à Poudlard ce soir. Comme ça, Teddy l'aura demain matin et le hibou lui permettra de nous nous indiquer où il a été réparti.

Ce n'est qu'en début de l'après-midi du jour suivant que la réponse du pensionnaire parvint à sa grand-mère qui utilisa son miroir pour annoncer la nouvelle : l'enfant avait été envoyé à Gryffondor.

— J'y suis pour rien, tint à préciser Harry quand il eut Andromeda. Je lui ai même suggéré Serpentard.

— On en reparlera quand on apprendra qu'il est en retenue pour avoir commencé à explorer la Forêt interdite, répliqua son interlocutrice mais son sourire témoignait que, même si elle se faisait du souci pour Teddy, elle n'en voulait pas à Harry de lui avoir donné un exemple plus aventureux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

L'absence de Teddy fut difficile à supporter pour Andromeda. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle consacrait sa vie à élever son petit-fils et son départ la laissa désemparée. Molly et Ginny s'efforcèrent de l'aider en l'invitant régulièrement chez elles.

Chez Harry, la rentrée avait également amené un changement. Désormais, Albus allait à l'école le matin, et Ginny restait seule avec Lily qui avait seize mois. Deux semaines après la rentrée environ, Ginny prit Harry à part à son retour du travail :

— J'ai eu un mot de la maîtresse, lui apprit-elle. James s'est battu pendant la récréation.

— Oh non !

— Hélas, si. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il m'a répondu que des grands — il parle de gamins de cinq ans — n'avaient pas été gentils avec Albus.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard. Même si l'attitude belliqueuse de leur aîné posait problème, savoir qu'il tenait suffisamment à son petit frère pour le défendre était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

— Je lui ai dit que c'était bien de veiller sur Albus, continua Ginny, mais que la prochaine fois je préférerais qu'il en réfère aux maîtresses parce que se battre n'est pas une solution. J'aimerais que tu lui en parles, aussi.

Harry redit donc avec d'autres mots ce que Ginny avait déjà formulé et James promit qu'il éviterait de se taper sur les autres à l'avenir. Effectivement, aucun autre incident de ce type ne fut à déplorer.

A la mi-septembre, Owen arriva un matin les yeux cerné mais avec le champagne. Il était désormais père d'une petite fille. Toute la brigade souhaita longue vie au nouveau-né.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois d'octobre, Harry rentra assez tard d'une filature qu'il effectuait pour une enquête menée par des collègues. Quand il arriva dans sa cuisine, à dix heures du soir, il remarqua que le manteau de la cheminée par laquelle il avait débouché était noir de suie.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet à Trotty récurait un chaudron.

— Monsieur James est grimpé sur une chaise pendant que Madame Ginny nettoyait les mains de Monsieur Albus après le dîner, le renseigna son employé, et il a fait tomber tout le pot de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

— Personne n'a pas été brûlé ? s'enquit anxieusement Harry.

— Non, mais des étincelles sont parties dans tous les sens pendant plusieurs minutes, nous avons eu très très peur ! pépia la créature.

A cette évocation, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, réminiscence du stress qu'il avait ressenti.

— Madame Ginny a mis Monsieur Albus dans les bras de Miffy et elle s'est précipitée sur Monsieur James pour le protéger, continua-t-il. On s'est tous mis sous la table en attendant que ça passe. Heureusement que le bébé était déjà au lit. Quand ça a été fini, Madame Ginny a beaucoup crié et Monsieur James est allé dormir sans avoir eu son dessert.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer Ginny hystérique après le danger qu'ils avaient encouru.

— Vous auriez dû m'appeler, jugea-t-il.

— Madame Ginny a dit de ne pas vous déranger pendant le travail, avoua la créature les oreilles pendant tristement de chaque côté de sa tête, signe de culpabilisation.

— Je vois. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Trotty, dit doucement Harry, avant de monter rapidement les marches menant au hall d'entrée pour retrouver sa femme.

— Il n'en rate pas une, se plaignit Ginny. Je l'ai quitté des yeux dix secondes, le temps de m'occuper de Al, et il avait déjà grimpé sur cette chaise. A croire qu'il avait prémédité son coup. Je vais finir par le stupéfixer à chaque fois que je dois le quitter des yeux ! Mais comment Maman y arrivait avec nous sept ?

— Je suis certain que ta mère devait être à bout certains jours, assura Harry en pensant à Fred et George.

— J'en ai que trois et je n'arrive pas à m'en tirer, affirma-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Harry. D'accord, on a du mal à canaliser l'énergie et l'inventivité de James, mais nos enfants sont en bonne santé, heureux, et tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'ils ne soient obéissants et pas capricieux.

Ce dernier aspect avait régulièrement entraîné des discussions entre les deux parents. Même si Harry ne voulait pas gâter ses enfants comme l'avait été Dudley, il trouvait parfois que Ginny exagérait à vouloir limiter les jouets que ses enfants recevaient et ou en faisant porter à Albus les vêtements trop petits de James. Il arguait qu'ils étaient suffisamment riches pour donner aux enfants davantage que le strict nécessaire, et elle répondait qu'à trop posséder, on perd la valeur des choses et on ne les apprécie plus autant.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle appliquait ce principe à elle-même et dépensait peu de la cagnotte acquise du temps où elle était joueuse de Quidditch. Le seul luxe qu'elle s'autorisait était les deux elfes de maison employés par son mari qui s'occupaient du ménage et l'aidaient à surveiller les enfants.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur pour James, insista-t-elle.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, protesta Harry. D'accord, il est difficile de le faire tenir tranquille, mais Angelina a le même problème avec Freddy. Il y a des enfants plus agités que d'autres, voilà tout.

Harry regarda son épouse, pâle et les traits tirés.

— Chérie, demanda-t-il doucement, pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas le travail ?

— Ce n'est pas possible, argumenta-t-elle. Qui s'occupera des enfants pendant ce temps ?

— Mets Lily à la crèche, c'est tout.

— Et Albus qui rentre l'après-midi ?

— Tu le laisses faire sa sieste à l'école, comme le font Angelina et Hermione. Ou tu le mets chez ta mère, comme quand tu vas voir des expositions chez les Moldus.

— Mais je veux voir mes enfants ! C'est moi qui ai choisi de m'arrêter complètement pour les avoir et les voir grandir.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler tous les jours ni de faire des longues journées, fit remarquer Harry. Tu n'as pas réellement besoin de gagner de l'argent, c'est juste pour sortir un peu et te trouver des centres d'intérêt qui te soient propres. Que font les joueurs pro qui raccrochent le balai ? s'enquit-t-il.

— Le plus souvent, ils entrent au département des Sports ou deviennent correspondant de presse, répondit-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ?

— Le Ministère ça ne me dit rien et... Mais enfin, Harry, tu es sérieux ? Je ne veux pas mettre Lily à la crèche, s'entêta-t-elle. J'aurais l'impression de l'abandonner.

— Reste avec elle le matin et ne travaille que l'après-midi, suggéra-t-il. On peut embaucher un elfe pour s'occuper d'elle. Oh, encore mieux : maintenant que Rose est rentrée à l'école, la Nanny d'Hermione peut s'occuper de Lily en plus d'Hugo quand tu dois sortir. Nous savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

— Je vais voir, finit par se laisser convaincre Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, Ginny confia les petits à Nanny et passa son après-midi avec Luna qui était de retour en Angleterre pour la semaine.

Elle entreprit Harry dès qu'il mit le pied dans le salon :

— Que sais-tu de la magie égyptienne ?

— Euh... pas grand-chose, convint-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

— Et de la magie africaine ?

— Rien du tout, reconnut-il. Les enfants sont déjà couchés ?

— Oui, il est déjà huit heures et demie. Et les formules magiques aztèques, tu connais ?

— Ça existe ?

— Harry, tu réalises à quel point tu es inculte ?

— Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua Harry vexé. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas été élevé dans le monde magique.

— Je ne parlais pas que pour toi, mon cœur. Je ne saurais rien des Egyptiens si Bill ne nous avait pas invités à le rejoindre quand j'étais petite et c'est Luna qui m'a parlé du reste. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas seulement ignorants de la façon de vivre des Moldus, nous ignorons aussi toutes les autres formes de magie pratiquées dans le monde !

— Oh, comprit enfin Harry. Tu devrais écrire au professeur Brocklehurst pour lui suggérer d'ajouter ça dans son cursus, conseilla-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai pensé, répartit Ginny. Pourquoi limiter ce savoir aux enfants ? Sans compter que cela ne serait qu'une option que la plupart ne prendront pas. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est faire connaître cela à tout le monde !

— Tu veux faire des conférences sur le sujet ?

— J'ai pensé à fonder un musée de la Magie.

Harry la contempla. Elle avait les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Il avait l'impression de retrouver celle qu'elle était quand elle jouait encore au Quidditch et qu'elle se battait pour être parmi les meilleures de son équipe.

— Ce sera sans doute très intéressant, approuva-t-il chaudement. Cela existe déjà ailleurs ? s'enquit-il.

— C'est la notion même de musée qui n'existe pas vraiment dans le monde magique, lui apprit-elle. Il y a des collections privées que l'on peut visiter dans certains pays, mais il n'y a pas de volonté d'universalisme. Je veux dire qu'on est limité à ce que le propriétaire a eu envie de d'acheter et de montrer. Il n'y a que rarement une volonté pédagogique derrière.

— Et toi tu as une volonté pédagogique, souligna-t-il.

— Oui, je voudrais être la plus exhaustive possible et pas seulement me limiter à ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Harry se donna le temps de la réflexion :

— C'est un défi formidable, affirma-t-il en préambule, mais on ne monte pas un projet de cette envergure tout seul dans son coin. Il faut des locaux, de l'argent, rencontrer des sorciers dans d'autres pays et ensuite entretenir les lieux de visite, protéger les pièces présentées...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ginny lever la main.

— Oui ?

— Mon chéri, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'engager des frais ou remuer ciel et terre avant d'avoir défini plus précisément mon projet et évalué ce dont j'aurais besoin. Dans un premier temps, je vais me renseigner sur la façon dont s'organisent les musées moldus. Ensuite, je définirai ce que je veux avoir dans le mien en travaillant avec Luna, Bill, Charlie et aussi Percy, car il voyage régulièrement dans le cadre de son travail. Après, je préciserai les besoins matériels, puis je commencerai à prendre des contacts pour savoir comment me procurer les pièces à présenter. Quand j'aurais fait tout ça, je pourrais établir un budget et commencer à lever les fonds.

— Ça va te prendre du temps, remarqua Harry.

— Tu as peur que je néglige l'éducation de tes enfants ? demanda Ginny sur la défensive.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, corrigea précipitamment Harry. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te conseillais de reprendre une activité il y a quinze jours. C'était juste une remarque pour te montrer que je suis très fier que tu aies un projet d'une telle ambition.

— Harry, je t'aime ! affirma-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Harry prit l'habitude de naviguer entre les catalogues de musée londoniens et des livres moldus traitant de la muséologie. Ginny avait manifestement dévalisé une librairie d'art moldue. Plusieurs, même. Il suggéra à son épouse d'utiliser la bibliothèque qu'il avait aménagée en bureau mais il continua à buter sur la documentation dans le salon. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer — avec un peu de cynisme, il en était conscient — qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à classer ses possessions si elle voulait les présenter au public.

Le dimanche suivant, Ginny exposa son idée devant toute la famille :

— Les Moldus ont vraiment de bonnes idées, remarqua son père.

— On pourra y emmener les enfants à partir de quel âge ? s'enquit Molly qui pensait sans doute à l'école primaire des petits sorciers dont elle faisait partie du conseil d'administration.

— Tu vas parler de la magie égyptienne ? s'intéressa Bill. Je suis en contact avec des amis qui sont toujours là-bas, si ça t'intéresse.

— Vas-tu te limiter à la magie sorcière ? se renseigna Hermione.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Eh bien, ce serait intéressant d'évoquer la magie elfe, gobeline et centaure, explicita son amie. Cela rappelera que nous n'en avons pas l'exclusivité. Je peux te faire rencontrer des personnes qui t'en parleront mieux que moi. Et puis, il y a l'histoire de la magie, aussi.

— Je n'avais pas pensé à faire de l'histoire, commença Ginny.

— Tu crois qu'il est opportun de rappeler combien de fois on s'est battu avec les gobelins, s'étonna Harry.

— Je ne parle pas de cette histoire-là, le détrompa Hermione. Mais de la façon dont la magie sorcière a évolué au cours des siècles.

— Ah, comprit Ginny. Tu veux dire que je pourrais montrer que les techniques magiques que nous utilisons de nos jours ont été adoptées au fil de notre histoire. Ça va intéresser AlterMag, remarqua-t-elle.

— Exactement, confirma Hermione avec un grand sourire.

— Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Ginny. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. Tu connais des historiens ? Vivants, si possible, précisa-t-elle pour éliminer le professeur Binns.

— Es-tu déjà allée à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Oxford ? demanda l'érudite.

— Pas encore, mais j'avais bien l'intention d'y faire des recherches.

— Eh bien si tu y vas régulièrement, tu rencontreras tout ce qui compte de spécialistes en magie dans le monde sorcier, lui assura son amie.

Fleur et Andromeda se montrèrent particulièrement intéressées par le projet de Ginny et cette dernière les enrôla. Elle fut heureuse de se trouver des collaboratrices car Luna, qui était bien entendu associée au projet, avait plusieurs voyages au long cours prévus les prochains mois qu'elle n'avait pas voulu repousser.

Harry trouva très positif qu'Andromeda se trouve un centre d'intérêt propre à combler le vide laissé par le départ de Teddy. Bill aussi semblait apprécier l'implication de sa femme qui ne travaillait plus depuis leur mariage.

**ooOoo**

En novembre, Ginny et ses deux comparses avaient lu tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé sur la muséologie. Les trois femmes entreprirent de voyager en Portoloins long-courrier pour visiter des musées moldus sur tous les continents. Pour ne pas pénaliser ses enfants, Ginny partait après avoir envoyé les garçons à l'école et déposé Lily chez son frère. Ginny s'arrangeait également pour rentrer à temps pour faire dîner ses enfants et les coucher. Quand ce n'était pas possible, Harry s'arrangeait pour rentrer plus tôt pour s'en occuper lui-même.

Elles passèrent ensuite à la seconde partie du programme : décider les formes de magie qu'elles présenteraient et définir la façon de les exposer. Elles lurent de nombreux ouvrages traitants des magies étrangères qu'elles empruntèrent dans différentes bibliothèques — celle du square Grimmaurd se révéla particulièrement fournie en la matière. Harry était devenu très habile pour atteindre le canapé ou son fauteuil préféré sans faire tomber les piles de feuilles de notes. Les enfants avaient moins de délicatesse envers les affaires de leur mère mais cela ne suffit pas pour convaincre cette dernière à circonscrire ses documents à la bibliothèque.

Même si Harry trouvait parfois agaçant de constater que sa femme était tellement occupée qu'elle ne se rendait pas toujours compte de son retour le soir, il dût convenir que sa conversation était nettement plus instructive et variée qu'auparavant. Il acquit en culture magique ce qu'il perdit en potins et chronique familiale.

**ooOoo**

Ils entraient dans le mois de décembre et Andromeda comptait les jours qui la séparaient de ses retrouvailles avec son petit-fils quand Faucett passa voir Harry à sa table de travail et lui demanda de le suivre :

— Le ministre de la Magie nous attend dans son bureau, indiqua-t-il une fois qu'ils furent sur le palier.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Harry examina la physionomie de son supérieur. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air spécialement ennuyé rien ne laissait présager une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mandy, qui occupait toujours le même poste de confiance auprès du Ministre, les introduisit sans délai auprès de Kingsley. Harry et Faucett s'assirent et leur interlocuteur jeta un regard vers le commandant des Aurors, comme pour lui demander de prendre la parole en premier.

— Suite à diverses affaires de contrebande internationale comme celle que nous avons démantelée en 2005, commença Faucett, la CIA, c'est-à-dire la Confédération Internationale des Aurors, a pris la décision de créer une commission qui aura pour tâche de croiser le résultat des enquêtes des différents pays qui y adhéreront. Chaque pays devra nommer un délégué qui synthétisera les rapports d'enquête et confronter ses connaissances à celle des autres. J'ai indiqué à Kingsley que j'étais intéressé par cette fonction et il a accepté de me nommer à ce poste. Je commencerai le premier janvier prochain.

— Toutes mes félicitations, Commandant, réagit Harry.

— Nous avons considéré que cette tâche représentait une grosse somme de travail, pour ne pas parler des nombreux voyages à l'étranger que cela implique, continua Kingsley. En clair, c'est parfaitement incompatible avec la fonction de commandant des Aurors. Je dois donc nommer une autre personne à ce poste.

Harry hocha la tête tout en tentant de garder une physionomie neutre, même si la suite lui apparaissait maintenant clairement. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'on le formait pour prendre de grandes responsabilités. Il s'était cependant persuadé qu'il serait dans un premier temps nommé second avant qu'on lui propose le poste de commandant. Sauf que c'était lui qui était assis dans ce fauteuil, et non Janice.

— Après en avoir discuté ensemble, Dave et moi, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur ton nom, confirma le Ministre. Harry, acceptes-tu le poste de Commandant ?

L'interpellé regarda tour à tour les deux hommes :

— Janice ferait sans doute très bien l'affaire, opposa-t-il loyalement. Elle est en outre bien plus au courant que moi pour les aspects administratifs.

— Cela fait longtemps qu'elle s'est arrangée pour me faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, le tranquillisa Faucett. Elle préfère rester sur le terrain.

— Moi aussi, j'aime le terrain, fit remarquer Harry.

— Nous le savons, reconnut Kingsley, mais il n'y a personne d'autre dans la brigade qui ait un sentiment de responsabilité envers notre communauté aussi développé que le tien, ni autant de recul par rapport à la magie noire. Tu as également un sens aigu de la justice qui t'a amené à conseiller à St-John Bielinski de déposer un rapport qui nous a aidé à améliorer notre procédure judiciaire…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard un peu coupable vers Faucett, mais ce denier ne paraissait pas surpris.

— … tu as eu de nombreuses idées pour rendre les enquêtes plus rigoureuses, continuait Kingsley, et tu as complètement pris en main la modernisation et l'entraînement de toute la brigade depuis quatre ans. Je sais en outre que tu n'as pas de goût démesuré pour le pouvoir et que tu feras toujours ton devoir en conscience.

— Pour l'aspect administratif, enchaîna Faucett, il te faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour t'y mettre, mais Janice sera là pour t'aider.

— Je vais devoir rester toute la journée au bureau ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Rien ne t'empêche de superviser les actions d'envergure sur le terrain comme je le faisais moi-même, le rassura Faucett.

— Je sais que ta modestie naturelle t'empêche d'admettre ta valeur réelle, conclut Kingsley, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es vraiment fait pour ce poste.

Il y eut un silence et Harry comprit que les deux hommes attendaient sa réponse. Il songea un moment leur demander un délai de réflexion mais il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était persuadé que, malgré ses lacunes, il était le meilleur profil de la brigade pour remplacer le commandant sortant.

— J'accepte, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

— Toutes mes félicitations, Commandant, lui retourna malicieusement Faucett.

— Merci, Harry, dit plus sobrement Kingsley.

**ooOoo**

Il avait été convenu qu'ils ne révéleraient pas la nouvelle aux autres Aurors avant le lendemain. Harry resta donc discret en revenant au QG et partit rapidement.

Arrivé chez lui, il alla embrasser Lily qui sommeillait déjà et il se proposa pour lire l'histoire des deux grands qui venaient de se mettre au lit. Après le dernier câlin, le dernier verre d'eau et le dernier voyage aux toilettes, Ginny et lui descendirent pour manger à leur tour.

Harry tenta d'annoncer sa nouvelle nomination à sa femme mais cette dernière entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris le jour même sur les rites des sorciers indiens d'Amérique. Vu qu'il était difficile d'arrêter Ginny quand elle était lancée sur un sujet qui la passionnait, il se résolut à accroître ses connaissances. Il se trouva d'ailleurs rapidement intéressé par cette magie basée sur les danses et le chant et en oublia presque son annonce.

Ce n'est donc qu'au dessert qu'il indiqua avoir été convoqué par Kingsley et appris le départ prochain de Dave Faucett pour d'autres fonctions.

— Qui va le remplacer ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Moi.

— J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas être un commandant formidable, j'en suis certaine !

Harry apprécia le soutien inconditionnel de sa femme.

— Tu l'as annoncé à Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas encore, je voulais que tu en aies la primeur. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas officiel et doit rester dans la famille jusqu'à demain.

Ils les appelèrent immédiatement avec le miroir de Harry. Ron et Hermione se montrèrent ravis et témoignèrent leur joie de voir leur ami si bien récompensé de ses loyaux services. Ginny appela ensuite ses parents. Arthur sourit avec bonhomie dans la glace tandis que Molly criait de joie derrière lui. Harry comprit que son beau-père était déjà au courant et que Percy l'était sans doute également. Le Conseil des chefs de département avait eu lieu le matin même et sa nomination y avait sûrement été annoncée, voire débattue.

A peine avait-il mis fin à la communication, qu'ils reçurent des appels des autres membres de la famille, prévenus par Ron. Il fut décidé de dîner tous ensemble le lendemain au square Grimmaurd pour fêter l'évènement.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

**David Alderton** : fils de Patrick et Elaine Alderton

**Isabel** : Fille de Moldus qui entre à Poudlard la même année que Teddy.

.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le projet que j'ai trouvé pour que Ginny prenne elle aussi part à l'évolution de la société sorcière.

Nous nous retrouverons samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Prendre du recul**.**  
**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

**et faites passer l'info à ceux que vous connaissez  
**

C'est là : **fanfiction. net /myforums/FoF/577456/**

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	33. XXXIII : Mettre en perspective

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXIII : Mettre en perspective****  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 4 au 24 décembre 2009

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Faucett attendit que tous les Aurors soient arrivés pour faire signe à Harry de venir près de lui. Il annonça alors son départ pour la CIA et le nom de son successeur. A la réaction de ses collègues, Harry comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était foncièrement étonné par cette nouvelle. Certains se montrèrent surpris de la soudaineté de la nomination, d'autres coulèrent un regard vers Janice pour voir ce qu'elle pensait, mais tous semblaient trouver normal que le Survivant accède à de hautes fonctions. Même ceux qui n'appréciaient pas Harry, Cyprien Muldoon en tête, paraissaient plus résignés que déçus. Ils s'étaient manifestement faits à l'idée que cela arriverait un jour.

La séance de félicitations était incontournable, ce qui ne la rendit pas plus agréable pour autant. Harry, au bout de vingt ans de célébrité, en détestait toujours autant les manifestations. Il fut soulagé quand il put enfin s'échapper et suivre Faucett dans son bureau.

— Je te donne les rênes à la fin du mois, indiqua Faucett. D'ici là je vais te montrer tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour me remplacer.

— Ça suffira ? douta Harry.

— Janice restera à t'assister même après mon départ, le rassura le commandant sortant. Tu n'es pas obligé de la garder comme second, mais elle connaît toute les ficelles du métier et je te conseille de la laisser encore quelques mois à ce poste. Bon, on va commencer par le planning.

Harry passa les jours suivants à s'initier au travail administratif inhérent à sa nouvelle fonction. Même si chaque nouvelle tâche l'amenait à se demander s'il était bien qualifié pour le poste, il préférait bûcher sur l'équilibre des comptes et les rapports hebdomadaires à l'intention du secrétariat du Ministre plutôt que se trouver dans les lieux publics où tout le monde se faisait un devoir de s'extasier sur sa promotion. Sa nomination avait évidemment fait les gros titres des journaux et il était redevenu le dernier sujet à la mode. Il évitait donc le plus possible de se montrer.

Un matin, il arriva avant son chef et attendit ce dernier dans son bureau, et commença à prendre connaissance des rapports quotidiens transmis par les autres services du Ministère. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'apprêtait à saluer Faucett quand il découvrit Rita Skeeter qui entrait d'un pas décidé. Elle s'assit sans façon sur le fauteuil réservé aux visiteurs et annonça :

— Je suis venue interviewer le nouveau commandant des Aurors.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

— Dois-je écrire que le grand Harry Potter est incapable de comprendre une phrase simple ?

— Le grand Harry Potter se demande s'il n'y a pas d'autres journalistes pour l'interroger car il n'a pas vraiment confiance en la personne qui s'est introduit si cavalièrement dans son bureau.

— Le grand Harry Potter préférerait-il être questionné par mon éminent collègue Ink Watermann ? Ce dernier en serait ravi sans doute car il adore enquêter sur la famille et les amis du Survivant. Nul doute que l'article qui en sortirait serait fort croustillant et plairait terriblement au public.

— N'y a-t-il pas de vrais professionnels dans la presse ? protesta Harry. Des journalistes qui savent écrire ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu, pas ce que leur cervelle malsaine se plaît à imaginer.

— Ah, nous y voilà ! D'un côté, il y a les journalistes indépendants que n'ont pas l'heur de vous plaire, et de l'autre ceux que vous payez et qui sont prêts à écrire tout ce que vous leur dicterez. C'est ça votre notion du journalisme, Monsieur Potter ?

— Je constate qu'une fois de plus vous vous plaisez à déformer les faits. Je refuse de vous parler plus longtemps, Madame Skeeter, lui signifia fermement Harry.

La journaliste se renfrogna mais ne fit pas mine de partir. Au contraire, elle se carra plus profondément dans le fauteuil et planta fermement ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur :

— Malgré vos piètres efforts pour nous imposer un autre titre, la Gazette du sorcier reste le seul journal de premier plan et c'est là que les sorciers liront votre interview, exposa-t-elle. Et il se trouve que le directeur du journal a décidé que ce serait moi qui viendrai vous interroger. Nous voilà donc ensemble aujourd'hui dans votre bureau pour faire ce que les autres attendent de nous. Pensiez-vous que votre promotion ne vous apporterait que les avantages du pouvoir sans qu'il y ait d'obligations en échange ?

— Supporter votre présence et vos questions ne m'apparaît pas clairement comme un de mes devoirs fondamentaux, contra Harry. Protéger ma communauté contre la magie noire tout en préservant la vie de mes hommes me parait davantage faire partie de mes attributions. Cela peut vous paraître futile mais j'ai la faiblesse de penser que c'est important ; il est vrai que nous n'avons certainement pas les mêmes valeurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez retourner voir votre patron et lui demander de m'envoyer un professionnel dans lequel je pourrais avoir confiance.

Rita ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir à sa réplique suivante. Harry en profita pour se demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à l'interroger. A sa place, il aurait tout fait pour se faire oublier de celui qui connaissait son dangereux secret. Pourquoi venir agiter sa plume sous son nez et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait lui faire avoir de graves problèmes du fait de son refus de se faire enregistrer comme animagus ? L'attitude défensive de la journaliste lui suggéra une hypothèse : elle n'était pas venue de son plein gré. Peut-être traversait-elle une période difficile qui ne lui permettait pas de choisir ses articles. Effectivement, sa robe ne semblait pas très neuve et ses ongles ne semblaient pas avoir reçu les sorts de polissage d'un professionnel.

Ainsi, l'un de ses principaux clients lui avait fait une commande qu'elle n'était pas en position de refuser, même si elle n'appréciait pas davantage que lui leur dialogue. Dans ce cas, il pourrait peut-être retourner la situation à son avantage.

— Dans l'hypothèse où j'accepte cette interview, demanda-t-il, quelles seraient mes garanties pour que vous ne trahissiez pas mes paroles et pour m'assurer de retrouver dans l'article ce que j'ai dit et non ce que vous avez imaginé ?

— Aucun article n'est la répétition exacte d'une interview, protesta-t-elle. Le travail du journaliste est de mettre les propos recueillis en perspective et de les commenter.

Harry faillit s'étrangler en l'entendant se prévaloir de tels principes.

— Quand vous avez raconté que je pleurais mes parents ou que Hermione m'avait plaqué, vous prétendez avoir '_mis en perspective_' ou _'commenté'_ ? Vous m'avez attribué des propos que je n'ai pas tenus et avez inventé une romance qui n'a jamais existé !

— La mémoire de vos illustres parents n'a-t-elle vraiment eu aucune incidence sur vos actes ? J'admets m'être trompée sur vos relations avec Miss Parfaite, mais croyez bien que j'en suis la première désolée. Si j'avais compris que vous en pinciez pour la petite amie de Diggory, je n'aurais pas laissé passer ça. Imaginez le papier que cela aurait donné !

_Sans parler des relations que j'aurais eues ensuite avec Cédric et mes autres camarades_, songea Harry. Il savait que les propos cyniques de son interlocutrice auraient dû le fâcher, mais cette dernière était à ce point irrécupérable que l'indignation lui parut une perte de temps inutile.

— Je veux pouvoir relire votre papier avant qu'il ne paraisse, exigea-t-il. Si vous me doublez, vous savez ce qui vous attend.

— Je ne peux pas me limiter à répéter vos paroles comme un perroquet, le prévint-elle. Mon patron retouchera lui-même l'article si je fais ça.

— Vous pouvez '_mettre en perspective et commenter_', mais seulement si vos ajouts sont clairement distincts des propos que j'aurai tenus, négocia Harry. Et vous vous abstiendrez de citer mes phrases hors de leur contexte et de mutiler mes développements, bref, en règle générale, de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

— Ça me va, accepta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle le trouvait exagérément tatillon ou suspicieux.

— Bien, posez vos questions qu'on en finisse.

Elle sortit une plume et un carnet puis lança en guise d'introduction :

— Généralement, on commence par cerner la personnalité et le parcours de la personne qu'on interroge mais je suppose que vous ne voudrez rien me confier qui n'ait pas déjà été révélé.

— Je n'ai surtout rien à ajouter à tout ce qu'on raconte déjà sur moi, rectifia Harry. Par contre, je pourrais sans doute démentir pas mal d'inventions faites à mon sujet.

Elle le considéra d'un air consterné puis parut exploser :

— Vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas moi… tromper votre femme ou être un pilier de bar, qu'on ait des choses intéressantes à raconter sur vous ? s'énerva-t-elle. Vous jouez aux courses ?

— Non, désolé. Vous allez mettre ça dans votre article ? s'étonna Harry tout en étant persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sincère en sa présence.

— Non puisque, malheureusement, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en dire. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de déserter le foyer familial ou ce genre de choses…

— Je peux en parler à mon épouse, si vous voulez, mais a priori nous n'avons pas l'intention de modifier quoi que ce soit à notre situation, répliqua-t-il en commençant à trouver la situation amusante.

— Vous savez que vous êtes abominablement conformiste ? l'accusa-t-elle. Vous êtes jeune, riche, connu, personne n'oserait vous défier en duel et vous vous contentez de votre petit train-train quotidien. Le parfum de l'aventure ne vous attire plus ? Ne regrettez-vous pas vos années aventureuses ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Je suis content de rentrer chez moi le soir et de retrouver ma famille sans craindre que des criminels ne cherchent à les tuer.

— En gros vous vous contentez d'être un héros aux heures de bureau, persifla-t-elle d'un ton insultant.

— Je n'ai jamais cherché à être un héros, précisa-t-il sans se démonter. Il se trouve que par un enchaînement de circonstances je me suis retrouvé en position de faire ce qui devait être fait. Je ne pouvais quand même pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que les problèmes s'évanouissent d'eux-mêmes ! Maintenant que les choses se sont arrangées, être Auror '_aux heures de bureau_', comme vous dites, me convient très bien.

— Alors pourquoi avoir postulé pour devenir commandant des Aurors ? contra-t-elle.

— On m'a proposé le poste et il m'a semblé que c'était le meilleur moyen de me montrer à la hauteur de la confiance qui m'était accordée, répondit-il simplement.

— Vous avez accepté, juste parce qu'on vous l'a demandé ? insista-t-elle.

— Le Ministre et le commandant sortant pensent que j'en suis capable, je me fie à leur évaluation, corrigea-t-il tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand même.

— Que pensez-vous de la réforme de la procédure judiciaire qui est intervenue il y a quelques années ? changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet.

— Il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses dedans. Les nouvelles règles nous obligent à être plus rigoureux dans nos recherches et cela ne peut qu'améliorer nos enquêtes.

— Voulez-vous dire qu'auparavant les Aurors n'arrêtaient pas les bonnes personnes ? insinua la journaliste.

— Personne ne peut prétendre être infaillible, répondit prudemment Harry. Les récentes exigences de preuve nous ont amené à développer de nouvelles techniques qui nous confortent dans nos déductions et nous évitent de perdre du temps en suivant de fausses pistes.

— Pensez-vous que les Aurors d'aujourd'hui font de meilleures enquêtes qu'avant ? releva-t-elle.

— Tendre vers l'amélioration et savoir se remettre en question ne peut jamais faire de mal, professa-t-il, refusant de répondre à la question directe.

— Depuis votre arrivée chez les Aurors vous avez pris en main les entraînements au duel, vous avez modifié la manière d'instruire les dossiers, avez obligé vos collègues à enquêter avec des techniques que vous avez personnellement imaginées, énuméra-t-elle. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'agir que lorsqu'il ne peut pas faire autrement, c'est assez paradoxal, non ? A moins que vous ne pensiez que le corps des Aurors était tellement mal organisé qu'un chamboulement complet était indispensable. De là à penser que vous n'approuviez pas ce qui se passait avant…

— Le monde a changé et les Aurors doivent s'adapter à la communauté qu'ils sont en charge de protéger, répondit Harry en reconnaissant qu'elle avait bien préparé son interview. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir agi en ce sens, minimisa-t-il. L'Auror Janice Davenport, une ancienne championne de Duel, est également responsable des entraînements. L'adaptation de nos procédures a fait l'objet d'échange entre le commandant Faucett et le commandant Watchover de la police magique. Rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible sans le soutien du Ministre de la Magie.

— Refusez-vous d'assumer ce que vous avez fait en vous cachant derrière vos supérieurs ? insinua-t-elle.

— Si c'est le cas, ce sera la dernière fois que je le fais, lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire. Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, ma nouvelle fonction entraîne des obligations, comme celle d'assumer les résultats de mon service, que ce soit des erreurs ou des réussites.

— Pourquoi avez-vous lancé un nouveau journal ? dévia-t-elle brusquement. Je sais que c'est vous qui le financez.

Au diable les journalistes qui font bien leur boulot ! songea-t-il avec ironie.

— Je ne finance pas _Alternatives Magiques_, rectifia-t-il. J'ai seulement prêté de l'argent qui m'est remboursé petit à petit pour leur permettre de se lancer. Je ne suis pas consulté sur son contenu que je découvre en même temps que les autres lecteurs chaque mercredi. J'ai investi dans ce projet car j'ai pensé qu'il nous manquait un magazine d'investigation qui s'intéresse aux problèmes de société.

Elle le regarda un petit instant, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi la critique que cela comportait pour elle.

— Ce Jordan est un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle.

— C'est un ancien camarade de Poudlard, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas tant que cela. C'est sa façon d'exercer le journalisme à la radio et dans ses articles qui a justifié ma confiance. Son principe de se faire l'écho de l'opinion des sorciers sans parti-pris a emporté mon adhésion. Je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il a fondé Potterveille, le seul organe de presse libre pendant la guerre.

— A vous entendre vous ne vivez que pour le bien de votre communauté. N'auriez-vous aucun défaut ?

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à cette question piège. Il choisit l'ironie :

— Si j'en crois vos propos, j'ai visiblement celui de ne pas faciliter la tâche des journalistes traquant le scandale. J'en suis profondément désolé. J'espère que vous acceptez mes plus plates excuses.

Elle le contempla, une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles :

— Vous avez appris à mordre depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés il y a quelques années, remarqua-t-elle.

— Des centaines d'interrogatoires, expliqua-t-il. Rien de tel pour s'initier à la mauvaise foi et l'art de tourner autour du pot. Considérez ça comme une déformation professionnelle.

— Voyez-vous ça ! lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait mordant mais qui laissa transparaître un certain respect. Avez-vous l'intention de vous présenter au poste de ministre de la Magie, plus tard ?

— Non, cela ne rentre pas dans mes projets. Je suis un homme d'action, pas un politique.

— Le poste de commandant des Aurors demande davantage de sens politique que de réflexes en duel, pointa-t-elle.

— Mon travail sera en tout premier lieu de garantir des Aurors efficaces au monde sorcier. Ma connaissance du métier est primordiale.

— Ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes un peu jeune pour votre poste ? s'enquit Rita. Vous êtes passé devant plein d'Aurors ayant davantage d'expérience que vous. Ne craignez-vous pas que certains éprouvent du ressentiment à votre égard ?

— Je suppose que c'est inhérent à ce genre de promotion. Mes prédécesseurs ont su s'en débrouiller, j'espère que je saurai en faire autant, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

— Si un jour vous vous trouviez en désaccord avec le ministre de la Magie, quelle serait votre attitude ?

Harry se donna le temps de répondre à cette question, qui revenait souvent, lui semblait-il. Une conséquence de sa folle jeunesse…

— Si les ordres que je reçois s'avèrent incompatibles avec mes profondes convictions, je pense qu'il ne me restera plus qu'à démissionner.

— En laissant votre opposant nommer une autre personne à votre place et demander à vos hommes de faire le boulot que vous avez considéré comme indigne de vous ? insista Rita. N'est-ce pas une forme de lâcheté ?

— Ce que nous évoquons peut recouvrir deux cas de figure différents, nuança Harry. Si c'est une simple divergence d'opinion avec un Ministre régulièrement nommé, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'imposerais ma manière de voir. C'est à moi de plier ou de partir. Par contre, si on me donne des ordres illégitimes, je tenterai de convaincre le maximum de personnes de résister.

— En gros vous vous arrogez le droit de décider ce qui est un ordre légitime ou non. Vous professez la modestie mais, au fond de vous, vous pensez que vous avez un rôle de guide pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

— Chacun de nous a cette responsabilité, corrigea Harry. Il y a des valeurs à sauvegarder et des actes qui sont toujours indignes, quelle que soit la justification qu'on leur donne. Et cela vaut pour tous les métiers, d'ailleurs. En tant que journaliste, par exemple, vous êtes responsable de ce que vous publiez, lui retourna-t-il.

— Vous êtes pour la censure ? l'interrogea avidement la journaliste.

— Je suis pour la responsabilité. On ne publie pas tout et n'importe quoi.

— Selon vous, il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire, interpréta-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une vérité que c'est une information, précisa Harry. Exposer la vie privée des gens est du voyeurisme, pas du journalisme. Vos interprétations sont parfois plus que fantaisistes et le mal qu'elles font n'est pas toujours justifié par le droit d'information.

— Que faites vous de la liberté d'opinion ?

— Elle s'arrête là où commencent la diffamation et la vie privée, affirma le futur commandant des Aurors.

— Vous parlez comme si la limite était évidente.

— Elle ne l'est pas, mais cela n'exonère pas de tenter de la définir. En tant qu'Aurors, nous devons aussi faire face à ces questions : avons-nous suffisamment de charges contre une personne pour la priver d'aller et venir et attenter à sa réputation en l'arrêtant ? Nous non plus n'avons pas le droit d'agir à la légère.

— Vous pèseriez ainsi chacun de vos gestes et toutes vos paroles ? douta la journaliste d'une voix sceptique.

— Non, je suis parfois un peu impulsif, reconnut-il. Mais j'en assume les conséquences.

— Votre vie n'est pas un peu ennuyeuse avec tous ces principes ? demanda Rita.

— Toute ma jeunesse, j'ai aspiré à avoir une vie ennuyeuse, lui révéla-t-il. Maintenant que je l'ai, je suis comblé.

Rita regarda son carnet en soupirant, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait tirer d'un tel échange. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Faucett qui leva un sourcil en voyant la visiteuse.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger, fit-il en commençant à reculer.

— Nous avons fini, révéla Rita. Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de générosité et de bons sentiments pour l'année.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, sans les saluer.

— Tu l'as mise en colère, nota Faucett.

— J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les journalistes de la Gazette, reconnut Harry. Un manque dramatique de luxure à ce que j'ai compris.

— Personne n'est parfait, l'exonéra son commandant.

**ooOoo**

Etrangement, l'article que fit paraître Rita plut à Harry. Elle y faisait son panégyrique de façon tellement outrée que c'en était ironique et laissait lourdement sous-entendre que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il préférait cela à un véritable encensement comme il y en avait tant eu à son sujet ou à une attaque malveillante du genre Ink Watermann. Il trouvait que cette journaliste, qui l'avait traumatisé dans son enfance, se bonifiait avec le temps : sans perdre de leur venin, ses attaques étaient plus subtiles et il se surprenait à en apprécier la finesse.

Ce ne fut pas l'avis de tout le monde :

— Un de ces jours, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! s'exclama Molly quand le sujet vint sur le tapis le dimanche suivant.

— On a l'impression qu'elle ne supporte pas l'honnêteté et le sens des responsabilités, observa finement Arthur.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus vendre, reconnut Harry.

— Est-ce une raison pour s'attaquer à toi ? demanda Ginny. Si elle ne comprend pas qu'on puisse croire en son métier et s'y dévouer, qu'elle parle d'autre chose ! Ils n'ont personne d'autre à la Gazette ?

— Tu aurais préféré Waterman ? usa à son tour Harry.

— Ils ont de bons journalistes, assura Hermione. Lee et Padma citent régulièrement de bons articles qui y sont parus et on retrouve ainsi quelques noms de reporters très doués et tout à fait honnêtes. Dommage que le directeur du journal les cantonne à des sujets qui ne font pas les grands titres.

— Avec tous les articles qui sont déjà parus sur moi, envoyer une journaliste qui sait donner du relief à ses sujets me parait une bonne tactique, plaida encore Harry.

— Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi tu es de son côté ? s'étonna Ginny. C'est de toi qu'elle s'est moquée !

— Tu sais, je ne peux pas pointer mon nez hors de mon bureau sans qu'on me félicite et qu'on me serve un énième compliment mielleux et creux, alors ça me change un peu qu'on tourne cette adoration en dérision. C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas un saint !

— Seulement un héros, précisa Andromeda avec un petit sourire.

— C'était il y a dix ans, rappela Harry. Je crois que ce que j'ai fait de plus extraordinaire cette année est d'attraper Moustache quand il s'est sauvé dans le jardin du Terrier cet été.

— Tu aurais dû le raconter à Rita, glissa Ron. Elle aurait su le raconter de façon épique.

— Ah oui, tiens, j'ai oublié.

— C'est quand même ennuyeux pour l'image de ta fonction, s'inquiéta Percy. Je sais que tu es modeste, mais tu as maintenant entre tes mains l'honneur des Aurors.

— Enfin, j'aurais pu faire pire, soutint Harry. Rita semblait prête à m'inventer une vie dépravée pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

— Il manquerait plus que ça, gronda Ginny.

— On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? proposa Harry. Dites, Andromeda, vous avez reçu une lettre de Teddy cette semaine ?

Teddy s'était très bien adapté à Poudlard et envoyait des missives ravies à sa grand-mère assez régulièrement. Cette dernière, bien qu'occupée à assister Ginny dans son projet de musée, lui écrivait tous les deux jours, donnant des nouvelles de la famille et lui parlant de ses activités. L'enfant était moins prolixe, mais on savait qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades de classe et qu'il avait gardé des relations avec la petite Isabel qui avait fait le trajet avec lui et qu'il était toujours très ami avec David Alderton. La petite fille était allée à Serdaigle et le fils du défunt Auror à Poufsouffle.

Teddy se tenait assez sage pour ne pas récolter trop de retenues. Il avait cependant été puni pour avoir usé de ses talents de métamorphomage pour caricaturer le physique de ses professeurs. Il n'était pas un élève brillant, mais suffisamment bon pour avoir des notes correctes, à la grande satisfaction d'Andromeda qui suivait ses études de très près.

Hagrid avait pris le petit garçon sous son aile et l'avait accompagné dans des endroits sécurisés de la Forêt Interdite. Teddy avait spécialement écrit à Harry pour lui décrire son épopée. Harry n'avait pas manqué de le féliciter pour son courage et lui avait signalé deux ou trois raccourcis dans le château qu'il avait connu grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Il s'était cependant abstenu de lui envoyer le parchemin dont Remus avait participé à la création, estimant qu'Andromeda ne serait pas d'accord. Pour la même raison, il n'avait pas parlé des passages qui permettaient de sortir de l'école. Peut-être le ferait-il plus tard.

Le samedi suivant, Harry brava les regards pour se trouver sur le quai 9 trois-quarts pour accueillir Teddy qui revenait pour les vacances de Noël. La joie qu'il lut dans le regard de l'enfant, quand ce dernier le découvrit, valait bien tous les regards appuyés et les doigts pointés dans sa direction.

L'enfant sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère avant de passer sans fausse honte dans ceux de son parrain.

— Alors mon bonhomme, demanda Harry, c'était bien Poudlard ?

— Oh, oui ! scanda Teddy avec conviction. On s'amuse bien !

— On travaille aussi, j'espère, insista Andromeda.

— Oui, oui ! convint Teddy d'une voix nettement moins enthousiaste.

Il regarda autour de lui et leva la main :

— Salut David. A dans quinze jours ! Bon Noël !

Andromeda et Harry saluèrent la mère de David et firent un signe de la main à la famille de la petite Isabel quand elle passa devant eux. La petite fille adressa un sourire éclatant à Teddy qui lui retourna la pareille. Les parents répondirent au geste de Harry avec un respect qui démontrait que leur fille leur avait indiqué dans ses courriers la renommé du sorcier inconnu qui les avait aidé à charger ses bagages quatre mois auparavant.

Les familles réunies se dirigeaient pour la plupart vers la cheminée qui desservait l'endroit. Harry savait qu'il y aurait un certain temps d'attente avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'âtre. Là, il pourrait difficilement éviter de répondre à tous les sorciers qui voudraient lui parler.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait prendre le bus, proposa-t-il à Andromeda et son filleul. Nous serons chez moi en vingt minutes et vous pourrez prendre la cheminée pour rentrer chez vous. Ginny et les petits seront contents de voir Teddy.

— Si tu veux, accepta la grand-mère. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans un bus moldu.

Du fait des embouteillages, il leur fallut vingt-cinq minutes pour arriver près du Square Grimmaurd. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer car Teddy leur raconta mille détails qu'il n'avait pas mis dans ses lettres. Bien formé par l'école primaire qui emmenait régulièrement les enfants chez les Moldus, il prit garde de ne pas prononcer de mots compromettant : il disait "l'école" pour Poudlard et évoquait les professeurs par leur nom et non par la matière qu'ils enseignaient.

Harry trouva que le nom d'Isabel revenait souvent. Un bref regard échangé avec Andromeda lui apprit qu'elle avait également remarqué. Teddy s'était inscrit au club d'échecs et avait découvert avec surprise qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs joueurs.

— Ron et Fleur sont très forts, lui révéla Harry. Tu as eu les meilleurs professeurs.

— L'année prochaine, j'espère que je serai pris dans l'équipe de Qui… de sport, indiqua Teddy. Je me suis entraîné chaque semaine. Le cousin de David est en quatrième année il est sympa et a accepté de nous aider. Je pourrai avoir un livre sur les techniques de Qui… de sport pour Noël ?

— Tu pourras nous en emprunter à Ron et à moi, lui suggéra Harry. J'espère avoir le temps de jouer un peu avec toi. Et tu devrais parler de tout ça avec Ginny. C'est une professionnelle, je suis certain qu'elle est le meilleur entraîneur de la famille.

— Ah ouais, ce serait chouette ! Quand je vais dire ça aux copains !

— Rusard est toujours à son poste ? demanda Harry.

— Le vieux ? Oui, mais il parait qu'il sera remplacé, l'année prochaine. C'est dommage, il ne va pas vite quand il nous court après dans les couloirs.

— Il t'a souvent couru après ? s'enquit Andromeda.

— Non, pas moi, affirma vertueusement Teddy. Des grands. Tu fais toujours ton musée ? demanda-t-il visiblement très pressé de s'éloigner de ce sujet compromettant.

— Oui, mais pas pendant que tu seras là, lui répondit sa grand-mère.

Les trois femmes avaient prévu de suspendre leurs activités pour les fêtes car Victoire, Dominique, Louis, James et Albus n'avaient plus école non plus. Il y avait aussi les courses de Noël à faire et il fallait aider Molly pour préparer les deux réveillons qui réuniraient la famille.

Dès le début du mois de janvier, elles iraient visiter des écoles étrangères pour s'initier à la façon dont les magies diverses étaient enseignées. Cela impliquerait beaucoup de voyages et Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter de la façon dont elle allait devoir s'organiser. Quand elle avait établi son programme, la promotion de Harry n'était pas encore d'actualité et elle pensait pouvoir compter sur son mari les soirs où elle ne serait pas là. Or Faucett partirait le 31 décembre et le premier mois de Harry seul à son nouveau poste ne lui permettrait sans doute pas de partir tôt en fin de journée.

— On va trouver une solution, lui avait assuré Harry quand elle avait commencé à envisager d'annuler les rendez-vous qu'elle avait pris avec les divers directeurs d'école. On peut engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper des enfants quand nous ne sommes pas là. D'ailleurs, un des avantages de ma fonction c'est que je n'ai plus de gardes de nuit. On me réveille seulement pour les cas requérant une décision importante.

— Ils vont se sentir abandonnés les jours où tu rentreras trop tard pour les voir. Tu sais qu'ils se couchent tôt.

— Tu ne partiras que deux ou trois jours à chaque fois, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'absentais des semaines entières, avait rétabli Harry. Je te promets que je m'arrangerai pour rentrer à l'heure de leur dîner quand il le faudra.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, toute la famille se retrouva au Terrier.

Bill et Fleur étaient déjà là avec leurs trois enfants quand les Potter arrivèrent. Victoire avait été ravie de retrouver son complice. Elle et Teddy étaient de nouveau inséparables. Charlie, qui avait pu venir à Noël mais qui serait absent au nouvel An, était arrivé les bras chargés de cadeaux qu'on avait mis de côté pour être distribués au matin. Au fil des ans, il ne changeait pas : son visage se faisait de plus en plus boucané mais son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux lui faisaient paraître dix ans de moins qu'il n'avait réellement. Selon Ginny, Molly avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée de le marier. Visiblement, il s'intéressait davantage aux dragons qu'à la vie de famille et elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas de belle-fille supplémentaire.

Percy accompagnait une Audrey épanouie par son dernier trimestre de grossesse. La robe sorcière qu'elle avait revêtue ne dissimulait plus son ventre proéminent. Sa belle-mère était aux petits soins pour elle. George et Angelina étaient arrivés avec le remuant Frederik et une Roxanne dont les grands yeux noirs faisaient chavirer tous les cœurs, suivis de Ron et Hermione avec Hugo et Rose.

Quand la voix de Celestina Moldubec s'éleva du transistor Molly et Arthur, main dans la main, couvaient leur famille d'un regard heureux.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

Nous nous retrouverons samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Prendre le pouls du QG**.**  
**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

**et faites passer l'info à ceux que vous connaissez  
**

C'est là : **fanfiction. net /myforums/FoF/577456/**

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	34. XXXIV : L'homme et la fonction

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXIV : L'homme et la fonction****  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 26 décembre 2009 au 12 janvier 2010

* * *

La dernière semaine de décembre, Harry suivit Faucett à diverses réunions : bilan des affaires en cours avec le Ministre, dernier point avec Tiern Watchover. Deux jours avant son départ, Faucett lui demanda :

— Es-tu déjà allé à Azkaban ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

— En vue de tes prochaines responsabilités, une petite visite s'impose. Comme ça, je te présenterai à Cerberus Carcer, le directeur de la prison.

— Bien, fit Harry avec une excitation mêlée d'appréhension.

Il avait tellement entendu parler de ce lieu qu'il était naturellement curieux de le visiter. Cependant, ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de ceux qui y avaient été emprisonnés lui faisait pressentir que la visite serait difficile.

En fin de matinée, Faucett et Harry descendirent dans l'Atrium. Le commandant sortit un Portoloin de sa poche et le tendit à Harry. Après avoir senti la familière — et désagréable — sensation, ils se retrouvèrent sur un ponton en bois froid et venteux.

Trois sorciers se trouvaient là et faisaient la queue devant une guérite. Harry suivit son commandant qui doubla tout le monde et se présenta devant les deux hommes qui gardaient l'accès à l'embarcadère. Les deux plantons écarquillèrent les yeux en reconnaissant Harry et rectifièrent leur position.

— Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais je dois appliquer les procédures prévues, prévint celui qui semblait commander.

— Faites votre travail, se soumit Harry.

Pour commencer, on le fit passer sous un portique. L'impression était familière à Harry car le même dispositif avait été installé à la porte du QG des Aurors après que Rita eut été démasquée par ses soins. C'était une sorte de Cascade des voleurs qui annulait tous les sorts de dissimulation. Lui et son commandant furent ensuite priés de remettre leur baguette et de se soumettre à une fouille magique.

Le laissez-passer que tendit Faucett fut examiné avec soin et le préposé fit apparaître un motif sur le col de leur cape. Quand ils eurent enfin terminé avec ces formalités, on les invita à descendre le long d'une planche inclinée qui reliait l'embarcadère à une barque. Un gardien s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que deux autres visiteurs. L'un d'eux était une femme dans laquelle Harry reconnut Pansy Parkinson. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux avant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de la grise mer du Nord. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de vent. La légère brise était cependant glaciale, et Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui. Il regarda vers le large ; l'île n'était pas en vue.

— Combien de temps dure la traversée ? demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

— Une petite heure quand le temps est beau, le renseigna ce dernier. On a de la chance, aujourd'hui.

En contemplant le ciel plombé, Harry se dit que la chance était une notion très relative à Azkaban. Les autres visiteurs les rejoignirent et ils se mirent en route. Le vent forcit durant la traversée et Harry sentit son estomac protester. Au bout d'un long moment, Faucett lui donna un petit coup de coude et du menton lui désigna une masse sombre sur l'horizon. Durant le quart d'heure suivant, Harry la vit grossir peu à peu.

Au terme de leur voyage, durant lequel pas une parole n'avait été échangée, ils accostèrent le long d'un quai taillé dans la roche noire qui servait de base à l'île. La pierre était suintante d'humidité et Harry prit pied avec précaution, n'ayant pas envie de prendre un bain glacé dans l'eau grise qui clapotait à un mètre en dessous. Il leur fallut ensuite gravir un long et sinueux escalier aux marches inégales et glissantes, avant de se trouver devant deux lourdes portes en bois massif, renforcées par des ferrures. Pendant qu'un des battants s'écartait lentement en grinçant, Harry contempla la forteresse qui se dressait au dessus de lui. Il ne voyait qu'un mur massif, à peine troué par quelques meurtrières. L'effet était terriblement oppressant.

Une fois le portail franchi, ils se retrouvèrent arrêtés par une herse. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils furent soumis à une nouvelle fouille avant de pouvoir sortir du sas. Pansy qui était toujours avec eux se laissa faire avec indifférence, sans doute habituée à ce traitement. Elle échangea d'ailleurs quelques mots avec le gardien qui fouillait le baluchon qu'elle avait amené, signe qu'elle venait assez régulièrement pour le connaître. Quand ces formalités furent terminées, ils franchirent la grille. De l'autre côté, un homme long et sec les attendaient. Il avait le teint, les cheveux et les yeux gris, comme délavé par le climat.

— Cerberus Carcer, se présenta-t-il en regardant Harry. Je suis le directeur d'Azkaban.

Il tendit la main en ajoutant :

— Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter.

— Enchanté également, répondit Harry qui avait appris à répondre sobrement aux manifestations de respect qu'il recevait.

La poignée de main entre Carcer et Faucett fut cordiale. Manifestement, les deux hommes se connaissaient et s'appréciaient. Harry se demanda si le directeur n'était pas un ancien Auror.

— Si vous le voulez bien, nous commenceront la visite par mon bureau. Je pourrais vous montrer les plans du bâtiment.

A la suite de Carcer, ils traversèrent une cour dont les pavés aux arêtes saillantes rendaient la marche malaisée.

— L'endroit est conçu pour qu'il soit impossible de courir, indiqua le directeur en retenant Harry qui s'était tordu la cheville. Il est également pénible de stationner ici, que ce soit debout ou assis. C'est pour éviter que les détenus n'envahissent le lieu.

Harry leva les yeux. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs tours massives.

— C'est dans les tours que les prisonniers sont enfermés ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, ils sont répartis en fonction de la gravité de leurs actes. Les petites peines sont logées dans les tours Ouest. Elles sont moins glacées et ont été aménagées de façon plus confortable. Enfin, je devrais dire moins spartiates. Par là, vous avez les crimes de sang. Et dans le donjon, les grands criminels : Mangemorts les plus actifs et tous les utilisateurs d'Impardonnables.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il n'était lui-même pas blanc comme neige au sujet de ces sorts. Il songea à ceux dont il avait participé à l'arrestation et dont certains devaient encore croupir dans cette masse de pierre.

Après des couloirs froids et sonores, cela faisait un drôle d'effet de pénétrer dans la pièce chauffée et drapée de teintures qui servait de bureau à Carcer. Ce dernier, remarquant l'étonnement de Harry précisa :

— Vous savez, ce poste n'est pas spécialement une sinécure et pour retenir les candidats sérieux le Ministère fait quelques efforts pour nous rendre la vie agréable.

— Je présume que ce n'est pas une fonction facile, admit Harry. Vous devez vivre sur place, je suppose.

— Oui, effectivement. J'ai cependant un second, que je vais vous présenter dès qu'il aura terminé sa tournée d'inspection, qui est habilité à prendre les mêmes décisions que moi en mon absence, ce qui nous permet de prendre régulièrement des jours à terre pour retrouver notre famille.

Harry hocha la tête pour exprimer sa sympathie.

— Ne croyez cependant pas que la vie soit si insupportable ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Ministère fait son possible pour rendre notre séjour tolérable et nous pouvons obtenir à peu près ce que nous désirons, dans les limites du raisonnable, bien entendu. En particulier, nous avons les meilleurs produits de bouche. Vous pourrez y goûter tout à l'heure au déjeuner.

Cerberus Carcer leur montra ensuite sa galerie de tableaux. Ces derniers représentaient les divers couloirs de la prison. Alors que Harry était en train de comprendre en quoi ça consistait, un sorcier apparut dans un des toiles et confirma son impression :

— Rien à signaler dans la tour Nord, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Merci, Abner, répondit courtoisement Carcer.

— Ce sont des portraits disséminés dans tous les bâtiments dont les personnages peuvent passer de l'un à l'autre, comme à Poudlard, devina Harry.

— Exactement. Quand il a été décidé de se passer de l'aide des Détraqueurs, il a fallut trouver des solutions pour remplacer leurs bons offices. Monsieur le Ministre a proposé cette solution et nous avons passé une commande auprès d'un peintre.

— Nous aussi, on a fini par y penser, remarqua Harry en regardant son commandant.

Il faisait allusion au portrait double de Julian Fleming qu'ils avaient utilisé pour espionner la cache des trafiquants de produits interdits en 2005.

— Comme nous ne communiquons pas tellement nos idées entre nous, nous avons tendance à réinventer la baguette, convint Faucett. Je connaissais le système de surveillance de la prison, bien entendu, mais comme notre précédente expérience avec les tableaux avait été invalidée par le Magenmagot, je n'avais pas pensé à les réutiliser.

— Il faudra voir directement avec eux ce qui est permis et ce qui ne l'est pas, proposa Harry. Comme ça, on ne prendra aucun risque avec nos procédures et on ne se privera pas d'outils utiles non plus.

— Tu feras bientôt ce que tu veux, lui rappela Faucett.

— Euh, oui, se rappela Harry pendant que les deux autres souriaient avec ironie.

Les tableaux représentaient non seulement les couloirs et les cellules de la prison, mais aussi les abords, c'est-à-dire les berges escarpées donnant sur la mer glacée, et des pièces plus larges comme un immense réfectoire, dont les tables longues évoquèrent la grande Salle de Poudlard à Harry. Il y avait aussi d'autres endroits comme une infirmerie, la cuisine, des réserves de provisions, une cour nue et des ateliers.

— Vous confectionnez des objets ? s'étonna Harry.

— Encore une idée du Ministre. Il a fait remarquer que les prisonniers perdaient l'habitude de travailler durant leur séjour parmi nous et qu'ils avaient ensuite du mal à s'y remettre une fois leur peine terminée. On a donc passé des accords avec les guildes qui nous ont confié des travaux pas trop compliqués mais longs et fastidieux que nous leur revendons. Cela a également pour conséquence de permettre aux prisonniers de se constituer un petit pécule avec lesquels ils peuvent vivre à leur sortie, le temps de se trouver un moyen de subsistance.

— Certains trafiquants sont irrécupérables et retombent très vite dans leurs mauvaises habitudes, mais il est vrai que certains arrivent à se ranger grâce à cette petite aide qui leur est apportée, reconnut Faucett.

— Les Mangemorts aussi en bénéficient ? demanda Harry.

— Nous avons beaucoup hésité mais le Ministre nous a convaincus qu'ils seraient plus faciles à garder s'ils ne devenaient pas fous de solitude et d'ennui. Cependant, comme ils sont condamnés à perpétuité, ce qu'ils gagnent est reversé à la prison. Comme on s'en sert pour aménager les cellules, on peut dire qu'ils en profitent malgré tout.

— Certaines peines sont-elles allégées pour bonne conduite ? s'enquit encore Harry qui savait que c'était le cas chez les Moldus.

— Seulement pour les vols et petites embrouilles. Les crimes de sang et l'utilisation des Impardonnables s'appliquent telles que le Magenmagot les a prononcées. Je sais que cela a été discuté quand il y a eu la réforme judiciaire, mais nous avons tenu bon.

_"Bielinski a encore des combats à mener"_, songea Harry. En ce qui le concernait, il ne pensait pas les Mangemorts soient récupérables. Quant aux meurtriers, les juges avaient normalement déjà pris en compte les circonstances atténuantes dont ils pouvaient se prévaloir et il trouvait normal que la peine prononcée s'applique dans son intégralité. Mais il était conscient que son métier l'influençait et qu'Hermione, pour ne parler que d'elle, n'aurait pas forcément la même vision que lui.

Ensuite, Carcer leur montra les plans de l'endroit. Harry vit que chaque tour était indépendante : les prisonniers mangeaient, étaient soignés et travaillaient sans quitter leurs quartiers.

— Il n'y a vraiment pas de passage d'un lieu à un autre ? demanda l'Auror après avoir attentivement examiné le plan.

— Si, bien entendu, pour que les gardiens puissent aller là où leur présence est la plus utile, mais ils ne sont pas reportés ici, de peur qu'un prisonnier s'en empare et s'en serve pour se faire la belle. Ceux qui travaillent à la surveillance sont instruits par leurs collègues de ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir. Seuls les plus anciens gardiens, mon adjoint et moi-même connaissent tous les corridors, et encore, je suis certain que certains ont été oubliés.

Harry songea avec nostalgie au labyrinthe que représentait Poudlard et à une certaine carte que des aventuriers avaient tracée. A ce moment, un personnage apparut dans le tableau qui représentait le réfectoire :

— Bagarre à la table six, annonça-t-il laconique. C'est encore Catraze qui fait son intéressant.

Le directeur sortit un miroir de sa poche et appela :

— Kenneth Towler.

— Si c'est pour la cantine, je suis en train de régler ça, Cerberus, répondit une voix jeune. J'ai appelé du renfort et Al Catraze, passera les trois prochains jours à l'isolement.

— Très bien. Nous t'attendons dans mon bureau.

— J'arrive dans un quart d'heure, le temps que les choses se calment ici.

— D'accord.

Le directeur se tourna vers ses hôtes et remarqua :

— Ces nouveaux miroirs nous ont bien simplifié la vie. Nous utilisions des feuilles volantes pour communiquer d'un point à l'autre de la prison, mais ce n'était pas très pratique car, vu la superficie du bâtiment, certain mots mettaient un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre leur destinataire. Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée de communication instantanée, mais je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

— C'est une vieille technique magique qui a été remise au goût du jour, expliqua Harry.

Towler arriva enfin. Son nom avait rappelé des souvenirs à Harry. C'était un Gryffondor, qui avait fait partie de la classe des jumeaux. Ils se saluèrent puis Carcer annonça :

— Notre déjeuner nous attend dans mes appartements.

Ils franchirent plusieurs grilles, donnèrent plusieurs mots de passe, foncèrent dans des murs mais qui n'étaient que des illusions avant de parvenir devant une porte qui semblait être celle d'un placard à balai. Le directeur murmura un dernier sésame et ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon cossu.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'en admirer les meubles marquetés car il fut mené dans une salle à manger où le couvert était dressé pour quatre.

— Je vous en prie, prenez place, les enjoignit le maître de maison.

Harry se trouva face à une fenêtre qui donnait sur le donjon central de la prison.

— Est-ce là que Sirius Black était emprisonné ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un Carcer faisait apparaître le premier plat sur la table d'un coup de baguette.

— Effectivement, répondit-il pendant que Towler commençait à les servir. Nous n'avons jamais compris comment il avait réussi à s'échapper. La meurtrière de sa cellule ne faisait que dix centimètres de large et les barreaux de sa cellule étaient intacts. Certains pensent qu'il avait réussi à obtenir la complicité des Détraqueurs mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé.

Harry était heureux que Sirius ait pu s'échapper, mais son devoir était de prévenir d'autres évasions de la sorte, dont les acteurs seraient moins peut-être innocents.

— C'était un animagus non déclaré, révéla-t-il donc. Il était tellement maigre qu'il a pu passer à travers les barreaux. Sous cette forme, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient ni l'atteindre ni le repérer. Il a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie et à nager vers la côte.

Il frissonna en songeant à l'eau glacée sur laquelle il venait de naviguer et mesura avec acuité ce que son parrain avait fait pour lui.

— Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda Carcer, éberlué.

— C'est lui qui me l'a dit, spécifia Harry provoquant une exclamation de surprise de la part de Towler.

Faucett paraissait plus intéressé qu'étonné. Harry supposa que Pritchard lui avait parlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y avait bien longtemps aux archives à propos du prisonnier évadé et que son commandant avait lu la version qu'il avait donné des événements.

— Je pense que je vais ajouter un examen à la procédure d'enregistrement des nouveaux prisonniers, commenta lentement Carcer.

— D'autres révélations de ce genre à faire, Potter ? demanda Faucett d'une voix amusée.

— Vous connaissez la façon dont Croupton Junior s'est enfui ? tenta Harry.

— Le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé une note à ce sujet à mon prédécesseur, l'informa le directeur de la prison. C'est de cette époque que date le Portique de Vérité de l'embarcadère de la côte. Vous le repasserez au retour.

Au cours du repas, Harry en apprit plus sur l'organisation de la prison, le travail des gardiens, leur recrutement. C'était un travail très bien payé et qui offrait de nombreux avantages en nature, non seulement pour motiver les candidats, mais aussi pour qu'ils soient moins vulnérables à la corruption.

— Sait-on comment l'évasion massive de Mangemorts a pu être possible en 95 ? s'enquit Harry.

— Vous-savez-qui avait déjà rallié les Détraqueurs à sa cause. Ce sont eux qui ont attaqués les gardiens et ont permis aux détenus de s'enfuir. Cinq gardiens ont perdu leur âme, cette nuit-là.

Le directeur n'avait pas exagéré sur la qualité des denrées alimentaires qui lui était livrées. Le repas fut délicieux et, si Harry n'avait pas le donjon de la prison devant lui, il aurait pu oublier où il se trouvait.

Quand ils se levèrent, cependant, la visite reprit. Harry découvrit l'infirmerie et le réfectoire désormais déserté. Avant de passer en revue les cellules et croiser des prisonniers, Harry se métamorphosa car il ne voulait pas que sa visite devienne un évènement parmi eux. Le petit groupe visita l'atelier, et parcourut quelque-uns des couloirs qui desservaient les cellules. On en montra une qui était vide à Harry qui put ainsi constater les conditions de détentions des prisonniers.

— Voulez-vous visiter le donjon ? demanda ensuite Cerberus Carcer.

Harry hésita, peu attiré par l'idée de rencontrer les mages noirs qu'il avait mis sous les verrous. Mais il savait aussi que cette visite avait pour but de lui faire toucher du doigt la réalité de son métier — c'était là qu'on envoyait ceux qu'il livrait au Magenmagot — et il décida que cela faisait partie de ses attribution, tout aussi désagréable que cela pouvait être. Il raffermit donc son visage d'emprunt et suivit ses hôtes dans les entrailles de la plus sombre des tours.

Le début de sa visite lui avait déjà fait connaître l'atmosphère particulière du lieu de détention : les couloirs sonores, percés de meurtrières et dont la seule décoration étaient les tableaux espions, le bruit des grilles en fer qu'on ouvrait et l'écho des portes claquées. Le tintement particulier des trousseaux de grosses clés, les remontrances sèches des gardiens quand les prisonniers dévisageaient leurs visiteurs avec trop d'insistance, les regards perdus et douloureux ou au contraire durs et haineux.

Quand le groupe franchit le seuil du donjon, Harry eut l'impression qu'une lourde chape s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il eut la sensation que l'air devenait visqueux et délétère. Etait-ce l'ancienne présence des Détraqueurs qui avait laissé des traces ou le lourd désespoir des prisonniers qui pour la plupart se savait là jusqu'à leur mort ?

Carcer et Towler qui s'étaient montrés diserts durant tout le début de leur périple était désormais silencieux, preuve que l'habitude ne suffisait pas à se défaire de l'inconfort que provoquait l'endroit. Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre et les hurlements d'un prisonnier qui s'élevait régulièrement ponctua le quart d'heure qu'ils passèrent dans les lieux. Harry osa à peine regarder à travers les barreaux des cellules, répugnant à dévisager leurs occupants comme des animaux de zoos.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent de nouveau dans la cour centrale et Harry respira avec soulagement l'air vif du dehors. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé dans quelle cellule son parrain avait passé tant d'années. Mais sans doute était-ce préférable. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette image dans sa mémoire en plus de celles qu'il avait amassées durant ses années de lutte.

— Même si ce cela ne saute pas aux yeux, dit Carcer, nous avons grandement amélioré les conditions de détention dans le donjon. Autrefois, les cellules n'étaient pas chauffées. Nous avons aussi amélioré l'hygiène des prisonniers, ainsi que leurs rations alimentaires.

Harry avait effectivement vu les braséros dans les couloirs mais il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de frissonner tout le temps qu'il était resté à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé de constater que la visite touchait à sa fin. le directeur de la prison et son adjoint les raccompagnèrent au quai où la barque les attendait. Les autres visiteurs étaient déjà arrivés et patientaient d'un air morose sur les étroits bancs de l'embarcation. Harry remarqua que Pansy n'avait plus son balluchon, sans doute un cadeau pour la personne qu'elle était venue voir.

En voyant Harry, le gardien qui menait l'esquif fronça les sourcils mais Carcer lui fit signe de le laisser passer. Ce dernier se rappela alors qu'il était toujours sous son visage d'emprunt mais se sentit trop vidé moralement pour prendre la peine d'annuler la magie qui l'avait transformé.

Harry garda les yeux sur l'ile d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon. C'est d'un pas engourdi qu'il prit pied sur le ponton. Il vit le regard méfiant des gardes, mais son commandant le poussa sous le Portique de Vérité et il se sentit reprendre son aspect originel.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil pelotonné contre Ginny que Harry se sentit de nouveau en forme. Ce jour là était le dernier pour Faucett en tant que commandant des Aurors et il y aurait une petite fête pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle fonction.

Harry et Janice avaient pris en main l'organisation des festivités. La plupart des Aurors seraient présents, ainsi que Tiern Watchover de la police magique et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Janice s'était chargée de se procurer de quoi garnir le buffet, tandis que Harry avait acheté le cadeau d'adieu offert par la brigade. Après réflexion, il s'était décidé pour une belle aumônière dans laquelle il avait mis un sous-main en cuir de dragon, un plumier garni de plumes d'oie et d'un beau porte-plume moderne en ébène et tout un assortiment de feuilles de papier de luxe.

L'ambiance fut festive et on ne travailla pas beaucoup au bureau des Aurors ce jour-là. Heureusement, en ce 31 décembre, les services du Ministère étaient ralentis et ils n'avaient pas d'enquête brulante en cours.

**ooOoo**

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry prit place dans le bureau qui était maintenant le sien, bien que ce soit un jour férié. Il estimait en effet qu'il pouvait difficilement prendre un jour de congé le premier jour de son entrée en fonction. Au salut jovial de ceux qui étaient de garde, il eut la confirmation que son geste était apprécié.

Ils eurent heureusement peu d'appels les concernant ce jour-là mais, dès le lendemain, l'activité reprit à un rythme plus normal. De son côté, Harry se rendit compte qu'être assisté de l'ancien commandant ou seul à bord était loin d'être la même chose. Il n'avait personne pour lui rappeler les tâches qu'il devait effectuer, ni l'horaire des réunions auxquelles il était supposé se rendre.

Il arriva ainsi en retard et relativement essoufflé au point hebdomadaire qui réunissait le ministre de la Magie, le commandant des Aurors et celui de la police. Il se sentit rougir quand son arrivée fut salué par le sourire bienveillant mais un peu moqueur de ceux qu'il avait fait attendre. Il eut l'impression de revenir dix ans auparavant, quand il était arrivé dans la brigade, jeune aspirant Aurors ayant tout à apprendre.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire : mal organisé, il dut travailler une nuit pour donner à temps le planning de la brigade, eut du mal à vérifier dans les délais les dossiers qui devaient être remis au Magenmagot et reçut une note lui apprenant que la note justificative de son budget n'avait pas été déposée au service à la date prévue.

Un après-midi, il contemplait son bureau recouvert de papiers et de parchemins, songeant avec consternation à tout ce qui lui restait à faire, quand on frappa. A sa réponse, Owen passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry se força à sourire à son ancien coéquipier. Avant de partir, Faucett avait donné à Owen un jeune Auror de la promotion de Demelza comme partenaire, ce qui faisait passer l'ami de Harry au rang de Senior. Harry en avait été heureux pour lui.

— Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre un verre ? lui demanda ce dernier.

— C'est la meilleure proposition qu'on m'a fait ces dix derniers jours, jugea Harry.

— C'est inné chez moi, le renseigna aimablement Owen.

— Ça tombe bien, je pense que j'ai besoin de bonnes idées.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda son ami en entrant complètement et fermant la porte derrière lui.

— Tout va bien. J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'on attend de moi. Je suppose qu'au bout d'un an ou deux, j'aurais pris le rythme et que j'arriverais à l'heure à mes réunions et que mes rapports seront remis dans les temps. Le seul petit défaut, c'est que je ne vais plus sortir de ce bureau les vingt prochaines années. Peut-être même que je vais faire comme Binns et un jour ne pas me rendre compte que je suis mort et venir quand même m'emmurer ici.

— Evite d'aller faire de la retape à Poudlard avec ce genre d'état d'esprit, lui conseilla Owen.

— Tu m'es d'une grande aide, ironisa le nouveau chef des Aurors.

— C'est si dur que ça ? Je suppose que si tu oublies un rapport ou deux, le monde magique ne va pas s'écrouler.

— Oui, enfin, avec ce genre d'argument, on passe son temps à faire la sieste au bureau. Ce n'est pas ma conception des choses. Même si m'en abstenir n'entraîne pas mort d'homme, certaines tâches administratives doivent être faites et il semble que ce soit devenu mon rôle de les accomplir.

— C'est l'homme qui fait la fonction, dit sentencieusement Owen.

— C'est de qui ça ? Du roi Arthur ?

Owen ne répondit pas. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de Fire whisky qui devait venir de chez lui. Il remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Harry :

— Ce que je veux dire, précisa-t-il, c'est que c'est à toi de décider qui fait quoi. T'es le chef, non ? Il est indispensable d'aller chercher les vieux dossiers au fin fond du dixième niveau, mais tous les Seniors envoient leurs jeunes coéquipiers pour ne pas avoir à s'y rendre. Si tu estimes que tu es plus utile sur le terrain, choisit un homme de confiance pour lui refiler une partie de ta paperasserie indispensable et sort t'aérer un peu.

— Donc je récupère le titre et la paie, et je fais bosser quelqu'un à ma place ? analysa Harry.

— Crée un titre avec la paie qui va avec, dans ce cas. Sous-commandant, ça en jette, non ?

— Je ne peux pas inventer ça comme ça !

— Pourquoi ? A ton avis, pourquoi as-tu été désigné pour ce poste ? T'as jamais spécialement brillé en paperasserie et encore moins pour le respect des règles. T'as même passé pas mal de temps à protester contre le manque de souplesse de nos méthodes. Fais ce pour quoi tu as été nommé : modifie la fonction, mets en place tous les changements que tu juges bon pour la protection de la sorcellerie contre la Magie Noire.

Harry fixa un moment son ami sans répondre, séduit par les perspectives qu'il venait de lui présenter.

— Tu disais que c'était inné chez toi ? finit-il par demander.

— Oui, je suis naturellement fort, beau et intelligent, sourit Owen.

— Parfait. J'ai justement besoin d'un sous-commandant. Tu as le poste.

Owen eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

— Je suis honoré par ta proposition et serai ravi d'y répondre favorablement… dans dix ans. Là, tu vas te mettre tous les seniors à dos et je serai l'Auror le plus détesté de la brigade.

Il était certain que le carriérisme d'Owen devait faire grincer quelques dents. Mais au moins, il gardait la tête froide et préférait garder de bonnes relations avec ses collègues qu'obtenir trop de pouvoir sur eux.

— Oui, je suppose que c'est à Janice que je dois le proposer. Je ne sais pas si elle va apprécier plus que moi d'être cantonnée au bureau, soupira Harry. Mais je vais quand même voir avec elle.

**ooOoo**

Harry attendit avec impatience que Janice rentre de sa mission sur le terrain. Dès qu'il entendit sa voix raisonner dans la grande pièce, il lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

— Oui, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

Même si elle était prise par son enquête en cours, elle l'avait assisté plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine passée pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement submergé par les procédures qui ne lui étaient pas encore familières.

— Janice, commença Harry sans ambages, si je fais ce que faisait Faucett, je vais devenir dingue en moins d'un mois.

— Je comprends que cela te paraisse un peu austère, répondit sa collègue, mais quand tu auras tout un peu mieux en main, tu pourras proposer des améliorations. ça t'intéresse, ça, non ?

— Je vais mourir d'ennui si je ne sors pas de ce bureau.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle. C'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais accepté ce poste.

— En fait, continua Harry, j'ai eu l'idée — enfin plus exactement Owen m'a donné l'idée — de diviser en deux la fonction, pour avoir le temps de faire autre chose que classer des papiers derrière mon bureau.

— Pas moi, assena Janice sans le laisser terminer. Remplacer le commandant quand il est pris ailleurs ou l'aider quand il est surchargé me suffit amplement. Je n'aurais pas accepté le poste de commandant en second si cela avait demandé davantage.

— Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Harry d'un ton abattu.

— Bonne chance, lui souhaita Janice. Bon, juste pour aujourd'hui, tu as besoin que je t'aide pour une tâche précise ?

— Non, ça ira, la libéra Harry démoralisé.

Il regarda un moment la porte qui s'était refermée en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé l'offre de Kingsley avec autant de désinvolture. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Il fallait absolument une personne qui accepte de rester à sa place dans son bureau. Mais qui accepterait parmi les Aurors ? Tous aimaient le terrain.

Pouvait-il se permettre de choisir quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de la brigade, sur des critères purement administratifs ? S'il le faisait, que ce passerait-il quand il serait absent et que cette personne donnerait des ordres à sa place ? Les Aurors accepteraient-ils son autorité ?

Non, il fallait quelqu'un qui se résigne à ne plus agir sur le terrain tout en ayant suffisamment de légitimité pour que les pourfendeurs de magie noire acceptent sa tutelle. La solution qui vint à Harry était si évidente, si naturelle qu'il se demanda comment il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry fit interruption dans son salon, son ancien mentor l'accueillit chaleureusement.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore félicité pour ta promotion ! fit-il une fois Harry confortablement installé avec une Bièraubeurre servie par Mrs Pritchard.

— Justement, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je voudrais déléguer certaines tâches à une personne qui se trouverait juste en dessous de moi hiérarchiquement, parlant. Est-ce que tu accepterais de remplir ce rôle ?

Pritchard en resta muet de stupéfaction avant de bredouiller :

— Mais… je ne peux pas revenir au QG ! Je ne peux même pas marcher sans canne !

— C'est essentiellement un travail de bureau, fit remarquer Harry.

Le visage de Pritchard se ferma et il dit d'une voix glaciale :

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me donne un travail de planqué. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

— Ce n'est pas… commença Harry pris de court avant de s'indigner. Ce n'est pas de la pitié !

Mrs Pritchard s'était avancée derrière son mari qu'elle regardait avec inquiétude.

— Stanislas, reprit Harry, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à effectuer le travail énorme qui consiste à attribuer les missions et suivre ce que font nos hommes en lisant leurs rapports. J'ai besoin de ton expérience, j'ai besoin de ton bon sens, j'ai besoin de ta diplomatie, continua-t-il en s'échauffant. Je te demande de m'aider !

Il vit qu'il avait touché son ancien partenaire mais il y avait aussi de la fierté et de la douleur dans son regard.

— Revenir pour être derrière un bureau, murmura-t-il.

— Je te rendrais tes jambes, si je pouvais, dit Harry avec douleur, mais ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Je t'offre une mission à la mesure des tiennes, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

— Je sais, admit Pritchard, mais…

— Alors, accepte ! cria presque Harry qui supportait mal de voir l'homme diminué qu'était devenu son mentor.

— Il a raison, le soutint Mrs Pritchard. Tu vas devenir fou à tourner en rond dans la maison. Tu as besoin de voir du monde, de te rendre utile.

Son mari se passa la main sur la nuque puis devant les yeux, comme pour s'obliger à réfléchir. Il finit par regarder Harry :

— Tu as créé le poste pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, répondit franchement Harry. Pour moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de passer les trente prochaines années sans quitter mon bureau.

Il songea un peu tard que la formulation était maladroite, car elle renvoyait brutalement Pritchard à ce que serait son futur. Mais celui-ci sembla s'en satisfaire.

— D'accord, je suis ton homme, dit-il en tendant sa main à serrer.

— Très bien ! dit Harry en respirant à fond.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à la présence de Pritchard à ses côtés. Il se sentit rassuré à l'idée d'avoir auprès de lui une personne compétente à qui il pourrait demander des conseils sans avoir honte de son ignorance.

— Pritchard… commença-t-il.

— Je croyais que tu m'appelais Stanislas, lui fit remarquer son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de dire 'Stan', comme tout le monde.

— D'accord, Stan. Merci.

— De rien… Commandant.

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

Nous nous retrouverons samedi prochain pour un chapitre intitulé **Prendre le pouls du QG**.**  
**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **forum. fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**Sur le Forum Francophone, le FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires) organise la première **Semaine du Commentaire**

**Du 25 au 31 octobre, **venez participer avec nous et commenter des textes oubliés !

Plus d'informations sur le FoF (partie FIC / Un évènement autour du commentaire)

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	35. XXXV : Prendre le pouls du QG

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXV : Prendre le pouls du QG****  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 13 janvier au 29 novembre 2010

* * *

Il avait été convenu avec Stanislas Pritchard qu'il ne viendrait travailler au QG qu'au début de la semaine suivante, le lundi 13 janvier. En effet, l'ancien Auror ne voulait pas laisser tomber du jour au lendemain son beau-frère qui lui avait si généreusement offert un poste dans son entreprise.

Harry annonça cependant la nouvelle à Janice dès le lendemain de son entretien avec l'intéressé. Celle-ci parut soulagée qu'il ait trouvé une solution à son problème. Harry alla ensuite voir Kingsley Shacklebolt qui était en train de se préparer pour aller en réunion. Il prit cependant le temps d'écouter le nouveau commandant des Aurors :

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas fait pour me cantonner au travail administratif…, commença Harry.

— Je comprends que cela te paraisse un peu austère, l'interrompit le Ministre qui semblait croire que Harry était en train de lui présenter sa démission, mais il y a tout un travail d'organisation qui pourrait te plaire…

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, le rassura Harry. Je voulais simplement t'informer que j'ai créé le poste de Commandant adjoint et que j'ai demandé à Stanislas Pritchard de tenir ce rôle.

Kingsley, qui s'apprêtait à continuer d'argumenter pour convaincre Harry du bien-fondé de sa nomination, resta un moment la bouche entrouverte avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire :

— Je savais que tu te débrouillerais très bien, affirma-t-il avec force. Excellente décision, j'approuve totalement. Je dois te laisser car je suis en retard, mais n'hésite pas à revenir avec d'aussi bonnes nouvelles !

Il fila, l'air réjoui, ce qui fit sourire Harry. '_Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la façon de remercier Owen pour ses bonnes idées_', songea-t-il.

**ooOoo**

Harry avait demandé à Stanislas de se présenter à dix heures du matin. A neuf heures, quand tout le monde fut arrivé et les équipes pas encore parties sur le terrain, il attira l'attention de ses subordonnés :

— J'ai besoin d'un adjoint qui restera continuellement au bureau et qui sera déchargé de toute enquête, commença-t-il.

Il vit les regards se tourner vers Janice. Les Aurors se demandaient visiblement comment elle allait prendre une modification aussi drastique de ses fonctions. Cette dernière lança un clin d'œil discret en direction de son commandant.

— J'ai choisi pour cette tâche Stanislas Pritchard qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter ce poste, continua Harry savourant la surprise qu'il leur faisait. Il sera là dans une heure.

Après une seconde de silence surpris, des bravos s'élevèrent et un brouhaha intense envahit la pièce. A la mine réjouie de ses hommes, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre la présence de sa nouvelle recrue pour annoncer la nouvelle. Cela l'aurait ému de voir avec quel plaisir son retour était accueilli dans la brigade. Il sourit à ceux qui vinrent lui témoigner leur approbation puis s'occupa de récupérer une table dans la grande pièce pour l'installer dans son bureau.

— Tiens, c'était son siège, indiqua Janice tout en faisant léviter un fauteuil dont le dossier était tout craquelé.

— On pourrait trouver mieux, non ? opposa Harry. Il a droit à du matériel neuf.

— Tu plaisantes ? Il a mis des mois à mettre au point les sortilèges pour le rendre confortable et l'adapté spécifiquement à lui. Pourquoi crois-tu que personne n'en a voulu ? Il n'y a que lui à se sentir bien dedans.

Harry qui avait cru que c'était par respect envers son ancien mentor dut reconnaître que, même s'il avait gardé un contact étroit avec ce dernier, cela ne remplaçait pas tout à fait vingt ans de carrière commune. Il installa donc la vieillerie devant le bureau. Après réflexion, il laissa la table nue. Y empiler tout ce qu'il espérait voir traiter par son adjoint était une façon un peu rude de l'accueillir. Il vaudrait mieux lui passer les dossiers les uns après les autres.

Une clameur lui indiqua que Pritchard venait de franchir le seuil de la grande pièce. De la porte de son bureau, il regarda la brigade faire la fête à leur ancien collègue et nouveau commandant adjoint. En voyant Muldoon serrer la main de Stanislas, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute marqué un point à son égard. L'irascible Auror ne pourrait pas reprocher à Harry de permettre à un collègue malmené de retrouver non seulement sa place, mais aussi sa fierté. Harry savait que jamais Muldoon ne l'admettrait devant lui, mais cela lui fit plaisir quand même.

Pour le moment, son opposant faisait profil bas, ne paraissant pas prêcher la révolte. Mais le nouveau commandant avait remarqué qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais avoir à prendre ses ordres de lui, préférant envoyer son binôme, Christopher Summers, avec qui Harry s'entendait assez bien. Le Survivant respectait cette distance, mais il savait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Un jour, il faudrait bien qu'il affronte Muldoon et qu'il affirme son autorité sur son récalcitrant subordonné.

Harry laissa ses hommes accueillir l'arrivant comme il le méritait, puis s'avança à son tour pour officiellement marquer la réintégration de Stanislas Pritchard chez les Aurors d'une vigoureuse poignée de main avant de l'entraîner dans son bureau.

— J'ai installé ton bureau ici, ça te va ? demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air de lui donner des ordres. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien qu'on soit à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Stanislas ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contempler les piles de parchemins et de papiers que Harry avait passé les jours précédents à trier. Il s'avança et déchiffra ce qui se trouvait sur les documents du dessus, toujours sans paroles. Harry le regarda agir sans oser faire de commentaire. Il espéra que son nouvel adjoint n'allait pas repartir aussitôt, déçu par les perspectives qui s'ouvraient à lui.

— Tu as effectivement besoin d'un coup de main, évalua finalement Pritchard. Bon, je suppose que c'est là que je m'assois.

Il rejoignit la table qui avait été dressée pour lui et sortit de son aumônière le plumier, la bouteille d'encre, tout le petit matériel que Harry avait toujours eu l'habitude de lui voir utiliser. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son siège et le soupir de satisfaction qu'il poussa en s'y calant assura Harry qu'il avait bien fait de suivre l'idée de Janice.

Avec sa baguette, Stanislas fit ensuite venir à lui la pile la plus proche et entreprit de lire le premier courrier. Harry comprit qu'il pouvait retourner à ses propres affaires.

A la fin de la semaine, plus aucun document n'était en souffrance. Les deux hommes avaient en outre mis au point un nouveau système de classement qui leur convenait mieux que celui adopté par leur prédécesseur.

— Tu ne dois pas hésiter à t'organiser à ta façon, avait affirmé Stanislas. C'est toi qui seras embêté si tu ne trouves pas le justificatif qu'on te demande.

Harry en profita pour aborder un point qui lui tenait à cœur :

— Je n'aime pas travailler séparé des autres. Je voudrais savoir qui est beaucoup allé sur le terrain, qui a l'air fatigué, qui semble ne pas s'en sortir avec son dossier. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps sur le seuil de mon bureau.

— Les hommes ont besoin de pouvoir parler librement et décompresser loin des oreilles officielles, rappela Stanislas. Tu es leur chef, maintenant.

— Je sais, soupira Harry. mais l'atmosphère de la grande salle me manque.

Après réflexion, ils déménagèrent quelques meubles pour libérer de ses éléments hauts le mur qui les séparait du reste de la brigade. Ils y laissèrent les meubles bas et transformèrent la partie supérieure de la cloison en large baie vitrée. Ainsi, quand Harry était installé à son bureau, l'autre pièce lui était dissimulée par la partie basse du mur, maintenant ainsi la séparation indispensable entre le commandant et ses hommes. Par contre, quand il se levait de son siège, il pouvait voir si la personne à qui il voulait parler était dans la pièce et disponible — tout en étant visible de ceux qu'il parcourait du regard, car son but n'était pas de les espionner comme avait fait la terrible Ombrage avec l'œil de Maugrey.

Par ailleurs, Harry enchanta sa porte pour qu'elle se maintienne ouverte quand il était dans la pièce. Il ne la fermerait que quand il parlerait avec un visiteur. Ainsi, sans forcément distinguer ce qui se disait, il pouvait à l'oreille prendre le pouls du QG.

**ooOoo**

Grâce à sa nouvelle organisation, Harry était de nouveau disponible pour la vie de famille. Il pouvait câliner Lily avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher et jouer un peu avec les garçons. Il écrivit également une longue lettre à Teddy qu'il n'avait pu raccompagner au train après les fêtes de Noël.

Ginny voyageait toujours régulièrement pour s'initier à la façon dont les magies diverses étaient enseignées dans les écoles sorcières du monde. Elle apprécia l'emploi du temps allégé de son mari car elle estimait que confier les enfants aux elfes toute la soirée était indigne de parents responsables. Harry était persuadé que tout se passerait très bien mais il savait que les enfants seraient déçus de ne pas voir au moins l'un d'eux. Il s'arrangeait donc pour rentrer plus tôt les jours où Ginny était au loin. Stanislas, dont les enfants étaient maintenant de jeunes adultes, ne voyait aucun inconvénient à tenir la boutique un peu plus tard.

Pritchard prenant en charge la plus grande part du travail administratif, Harry put se consacrer à des activités annexes. Il se mit notamment à lire les dossiers concernant ses subordonnés. Ces documents commençaient par une enquête de moralité portant sur le candidat Auror ainsi que sa famille. Il y avait ensuite le compte-rendu de l'entretien de personnalité qui décidait si l'intéressé serait ou non admis comme aspirant. Ensuite, on trouvait les notes écrites par les mentors qui évaluaient régulièrement leur protégé, ainsi que les résultats de leur examen annuel.

Faucett et ses prédécesseurs avaient régulièrement porté des appréciations sur chacun des hommes et femmes qui constituaient la brigade. Les inimités connues entre les Aurors étaient également notées, aide précieuse quand il s'agissait de former de nouveaux binômes. Enfin, Harry se rendit compte que Janice avait été chargée d'évaluer le niveau en duel de chacun et de noter leur progrès au cours des entraînements prodigués par Harry chaque samedi matin.

Harry décida de lire les dossiers en commençant pas les plus anciens. Six Aurors avaient au moins cinquante ans et avaient combattu lors de la première guerre de Voldemort. Dix autres avaient plus de trente-cinq ans et avaient connu la seconde guerre. Parmi les plus jeunes, six étaient entrés juste après la dernière guerre mais avait combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il y avait en outre quatre Aurors entrés en même temps que Harry et six arrivés ensuite.

Sept ans séparaient l'entrée du dernier Auror 'ancienne génération' et la nouvelle vague de recrutements opérée après la guerre. Harry se rappelait très bien son entretien d'orientation avec le professeur McGonagall, quand cette dernière l'avait mis en garde contre la difficulté d'entrer dans le corps d'élite. Elle avait alors précisé que les embauches étaient gelées depuis plusieurs années déjà. Avec le recul, Harry comprit que, la paix étant revenue, les chasseurs de magie noire n'avaient plus besoin d'être aussi nombreux. Scrimgeour, le commandant de l'époque, avait alors cessé de remplacer les départs.

Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais le retour de Voldemort était intervenu alors que les effectifs étaient trop bas pour faire face aux nombreux actes de terrorisme qui avaient caractérisé la période troublée. Il était désormais trop tard pour recruter des jeunes gens qu'il fallait former et préparer à se battre contre des criminels confirmés. Cela expliquait pourquoi Scrimgeour, devenu Ministre, tenait tant à faire alliance avec Dumbledore : ce dernier aurait pu lui fournir des adultes aguerris et dont la détermination à vaincre Voldemort ne pouvait être mise en doute.

Cela amena Harry à réfléchir sur son propre entretien le jour de Noël 95 avec le Ministre, dans le jardin des Weasley. Avait-il bien fait de rejeter la proposition de Scrimgeour ? Il l'avait fait par allégeance envers son directeur, mais ce dernier avait-il eu raison de faire cavalier seul ? Harry comprenait que le vieil homme protégeait les membres de l'ordre du Phénix en refusant de livrer leur noms à une personne pouvant être trahie par des collaborateurs travaillant au Ministère, mais il aurait pu mettre leurs forces en commun de nombreuses façons.

Il est vrai que cette manière d'agir n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Albus, ainsi qu'Abelforth l'avait fait remarquer. Il aimait être le seul à tirer les ficelles et garder pour lui ses secrets pour mieux manipuler son entourage. Les choses se seraient-elles mieux passées si le directeur avait agi autrement ? Comment le savoir ? Les yeux dans le vague, Harry sourit : même si l'aura de perfection et d'infaillibilité s'était ternie, son affection pour le vieil homme ne s'était pas démentie avec le temps.

La lecture des dossiers lui réserva des surprises : Muldoon, avec qui il avait tellement de mal à s'entendre, s'était révélé un Auror de choix durant la première guerre. Il avait à son actif de nombreuses arrestations, et sa maîtrise du duel avait sauvé la vie de ses camarades à de nombreuses reprises. Cela expliquait l'attachement que lui portaient ses collègues de la même génération, malgré son caractère difficile et ses opinions bornées. Harry dut aussi reconnaître que son subordonné, s'il était élitiste et sexiste, n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il appréciait Voldemort et sa prise de pouvoir illégitime durant la seconde guerre. S'il n'avait pas déserté comme Pilgrim et Summers, il n'avait pas non plus fait d'excès de zèle.

Les autres Aurors de l'ère Scrimgeour qu'il avait désormais sous ses ordres avaient tous montré leur capacités en défendant leurs concitoyens durant une, voire deux guerres. Ils avaient en outre été irréprochables durant l'année des Ténèbres. Cela n'avait pas été le cas pour la dizaine d'hommes que Faucett avait récusés en 1999, onze ans auparavant. Harry y vit une raison supplémentaire à son envoi à Poudlard après la guerre. Kingsley avait voulu le tenir à l'écart de cette période troublée qui avait dû plomber l'ambiance du QG.

Les seize plus jeunes recrues avaient aujourd'hui entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Faucett n'avait en effet pas fait entrer de nouveaux aspirants les années passées, considérant qu'une trentaine d'Aurors étaient suffisants pour traiter la magie noire, les trafics et les homicides. Harry n'était pas loin de penser qu'il aurait pu embaucher moins de monde les premières années, mais la logique de la politique menée lui parut évidente : Faucett avait fait entrer dans son équipe des candidats ayant vécu la guerre et acquis une expérience qu'aucun cours ou entraînement ne pouvaient remplacer.

Harry pouvait se féliciter de l'équipe qui lui avait été confiée : il avait de vieux briscards avec énormément d'expérience, ainsi que des jeunes plein d'énergie qui n'ignoraient pas les effets dévastateurs de l'usage banalisé de la magie noire. Un tiers des effectifs s'étaient battus à ses côtés ou était entré la même année que lui dans la brigade, constituant un noyau dur sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer pour faire passer ses réformes les plus innovantes. La présence de Pritchard serait également précieuse pour trouver les arguments propres à convaincre les plus conservateurs et évaluer les limites à ne pas dépasser sous peine de perdre tout son crédit auprès d'eux.

Harry savait que ses fonctions n'étaient pas de tout repos, mais il était reconnaissant à ceux qui avaient fait leur possible pour qu'il ait les meilleures cartes en main.

**ooOoo**

La troisième semaine de février, Ginny et Andromeda partirent pour la Mongolie où des mages tibétains avaient accepté de les recevoir. Elles venaient à peine de rentrer quand Molly appela pour leur apprendre qu'Audrey avait ressenti les premières douleurs et que Percy l'avait emmenée à Ste Mangouste.

Ce fut l'occasion d'une réunion impromptue de toute la tribu au Terrier. A onze heures du soir, Percy arriva par cheminée et leur annonça la naissance d'une petite Molly junior.

La grand-mère paternelle resta interdite quand elle apprit le prénom que porterait sa petite-fille. Le nouveau père s'en expliqua :

— Ginny a eu le prénom de la mère de Papa et m'a dit qu'elle se sentait particulièrement rattachée à sa famille par ce lien supplémentaire. Je sais que ma fille aura toutes les raisons d'être fière d'avoir le même nom que sa grand-mère.

Molly en larmes prit son fils dans ses bras. Harry se dit que, décidément, Percy faisait beaucoup pleurer sa mère.

**ooOoo**

A la fin du mois de mars, le temps des voyages prit fin. Il était temps pour les trois entrepreneuses de décider concrètement ce qui serait présenté dans leur musée et sous quelle forme.

Le quartier général s'établit Square Grimmaurd, dans la bibliothèque dont Harry se sentit un peu délogé. Il n'avait plus accès à son bureau qui croulait sous les papiers et les ouvrages traitant de magies étrangères. Même chercher un livre l'exposait à subir l'épreuve d'un véritable parcours du combattant : il fallait contourner les piles de documents sans les ébranler pour ne pas les recevoir sur la tête. Des sorts de soutènement avaient été lancés pour consolider le tout, mais Harry trouvait un peu fort de devoir utiliser sa baguette pour récupérer un roman.

— Je vais donner mon prochain entraînement ici, annonça-t-il un jour après avoir échappé de peu à une pile branlante. Mes hommes apprendront ainsi à progresser en terrain hostile.

— Bonne idée, le soutint Ginny sans paraître vexée le moins du monde. S'ils pouvaient me retrouver '_Pratiques incas et spiritisme_', ce serait bien, je n'arrive pas à mettre la baguette dessus.

**ooOoo**

Quatre mois furent nécessaires aux apprenties conservatrices pour terminer leurs maquettes. Chaque dimanche, la famille était sollicitée pour donner son avis sur les croquis réalisés par Andromeda. Cette dernière avait un joli coup de crayon — c'était elle qui réalisait les modèles des broderies qui égayait les vêtements de son petit-fils ainsi que les tapis, rideaux, draps de sa maison et des foyers de toute la famille. Fleur s'était révélée pleine d'idées pour expliquer les magies qui ne leur étaient pas familières avec un discours didactique et accessible aux plus petits. Cela n'étonna personne car elle avait initié les enfants de la famille à des activités complexes comme les échecs et les jeux de cartes. Ginny, quant à elle, portait le projet à bout de bras, insufflant énergie et enthousiasme à sa petite équipe.

Toute la famille finit par se passionner pour ce projet. Grands et petits servaient volontiers de cobayes pour la présentation des différents thèmes, posant des questions qui permettaient aux trois créatrices d'affiner leurs démonstrations.

Victoire et Dominique apprécièrent particulièrement le Tarot marseillais et passaient des heures à s'inventer des avenirs où se croisaient les princes indous et marabouts africains. La magie amérindienne remporta un vif succès auprès des petits, la danse de la victoire devenant une conclusion incontournable aux divers jeux où ils s'affrontaient.

Celle de la pluie, exécutée dans le jardin du Terrier un dimanche, fut suivie d'averses torrentielles qui durèrent plusieurs jours. Les parents feignirent d'en donner le crédit à leurs enfants et protestèrent énergiquement quand les enfants se précipitèrent la semaine suivante sur la pelouse boueuse pour réitérer leur exploit.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois de juillet, en présence de Teddy qui était revenu pour les grandes vacances, la tribu eut droit à une présentation du projet définitif. Forte de l'approbation générale, Ginny annonça que, durant l'été, elles arrêteraient leur travail et viendraient comme les années précédentes s'installer au Terrier avec enfants et bagages.

Ces deux mois en famille leur apportèrent entière satisfaction. Teddy fut autorisé à inviter ses amis : son copain David et la petite Isabel vinrent passer deux semaines avec eux à la fin du mois de juillet. Même après un an à Poudlard, la petite sorcière spontanée fut émerveillée par son séjour dans une famille magique.

Dans un premier temps, Victoire ne vit pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée de l'autre petite. Habituée à être la plus âgée des filles et même l'aînée des enfants depuis le départ de Teddy, la présence d'une fillette ayant deux ans de plus qu'elle fut considérée comme une intrusion regrettable. Elle se montra donc très froide envers la nouvelle venue pour commencer. Cette dernière, cependant, parvint à lui prouver qu'elle ne cherchait pas à prendre une place qui n'était pas la sienne, approuvant toujours sans réserve les propositions de la jeune Vélane, ne lui disputant pas les meilleurs rôles. Au quatrième jour, l'aînée de Bill et Fleur consentit à accepter comme amie la jeune Isabel qui sut montrer qu'elle était consciente de l'honneur qu'on lui faisait. A la fin de la première semaine, les deux fillettes étaient devenues inséparables. Victoire prenait même modèle sur la 'grande fille', imitant ses attitudes et sa manière de se coiffer.

Tout au long de l'affrontement, Teddy et David étaient restés les plus neutres possible, assez mûrs pour savoir que se mêler à 'ces histoires de filles' ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Les plus petits ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. Seule Dominique avait paru mesurer les forces en présence mais n'avait pas pris parti non plus.

Les adultes, qui s'étaient bien gardé d'intervenir puisque leur invitée ne paraissait nullement avoir besoin d'aide, commentèrent la situation avec amusement :

— On a de la chance qu'Isabel n'ait pas un caractère trop affirmé, remarqua Arthur.

— Oh, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit si docile, affirma Fleur. Elle a juste voulu avoir la paix avec Victoire et lui a donné ce qu'elle attendait. Si les circonstances changeaient, je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle soit capable de prendre la tête d'un groupe.

— N'est-ce pas donner beaucoup d'arrière-pensées à cette petite fille ? s'étonna George. Elle n'a que douze ans.

— Mais elle est à Serdaigle, lui rappela Andromeda. Dans cette maison, on apprend à évaluer la situation avant de brûler ses cartouches. L'esprit plutôt que la force.

Elle agrémenta sa remarque d'un petit sourire, assumant parfaitement d'être la seule représentante de la maison de Rowena dans un repaire de Gryffondor.

Harry convint en lui-même que l'enfant faisait honneur à la Fondatrice : sans être pédante comme l'avait été Hermione, elle semblait s'intéresser à tout et n'hésitait pas à demander des explications. Il appréciait avoir deux enfants supplémentaires dans les jambes, d'autant qu'ils étaient assez jeunes pour ne pas être impressionnés par son nom et sa réputation. Tous deux lui parlaient avec naturel, avec cependant la politesse que confère une bonne éducation.

Quand le séjour des amis de Teddy arriva à sa fin, leurs parents furent invités à passer un après-midi au Terrier — Andromeda alla chercher les parents d'Isabel au Chaudron Baveur et leur fit prendre la cheminée pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils ne se quittèrent pas sans avoir arrêté une date pour aller tous ensemble acheter leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**ooOoo**

Le mois d'août passa trop vite au goût de tout le monde et ils se retrouvèrent finalement pour un dernier repas estival.

— Alors, pour le musée de la Magie, vous vous attaquez à quoi, maintenant ? demanda Arthur aux intéressées.

— On présente notre projet et on lève les fonds, résuma Ginny.

— Allez-vous emprunter de l'argent aux Gobelins ? s'informa Bill.

— Avec les taux qu'ils pratiquent ? s'indigna Fleur. Seulement si on ne peut pas faire autrement.

— Mais nous ferons tout pour ne pas y être contraintes, renchérit Andromeda.

— On va commencer par démarcher les guildes, indiqua Ginny. A propos Ron, puis-je compter sur la Guilde des Artisans magiques ?

Dans le monde sorciers, il n'y avait pas de montages financiers comme du côté moldu ni de constitution de personne morale. Pour monter leurs grands projets, les entrepreneurs devaient convaincre un ou plusieurs mécènes de l'intérêt de leur idée et se portaient personnellement caution d'un éventuel échec de leur action.

Ainsi, familles, guildes, sorciers ayant réussi socialement acquéraient notoriété et influence en participant aux actions menées par les plus audacieux. La famille Bonham, par exemple, avait une excellente renommée suite au don généreux qui avait permis la fondation de Ste Mangouste. De même, les Malefoy avaient siégé très longtemps au conseil d'administration de Poudlard grâce à des fonds judicieusement placés.

— C'est mon Conseil que tu devras convaincre, répondit Ron à sa sœur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à ce vote, ni même aux délibérations.

— Cela me va très bien, assura Ginny. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse insinuer que tu y as participé parce que je suis ta sœur.

**ooOoo**

L'audition des trois femmes par le conseil des Artisans magiques se passa très bien. Elles les convainquirent que la guilde, qui avait amené le plus d'évolution dans la pratique de la magie les siècles écoulés et qui était à la pointe de l'innovation magique, gagnerait à être associée à un projet comme le leur. La guilde des Imprimeurs, qui chapeautait l'enseignement, se laissa aussi facilement convaincre que son devoir était de participer au rayonnement de la connaissance.

La guilde des Tournois et Ménestrels fut à son tour sollicitée. Ce ne fut pas des gallions que les trois femmes demandèrent, mais une participation en nature pour la mise en place des moyens pédagogiques prévus : tableaux expliquant l'usage des objets exposés devant eux et répondant aux questions des visiteurs ainsi que des pantins animés pour raconter l'histoire des grands inventeurs ou retracer les grands moments de l'histoire des sorciers.

Fleur suggéra d'ajouter à ce qui avait été prévu un topo sur les transports magiques, ce qui intéressa la guilde des Eleveurs et des Equarisseurs, pourvoyeurs des chouettes et autres volatiles messagers. La guilde des Tisserands accepta de fournir les robes d'un autre temps ou d'un autre lieu que devaient vêtir les figurines.

La guilde de la Table ne se sentit pas concernée par le projet de musée mais convint que l'idée d'installer une cafétéria pourrait être envisagée, mais seulement après l'ouverture. La guilde des Herboristes, dont les potions seraient pourtant souvent évoquées ne se montra pas intéressée. Elle préférait garder ses fonds pour d'autres projets.

Les trois entrepreneuses se montrèrent satisfaites des résultats obtenus et se sentirent fortement encouragées à continuer.

**ooOoo**

L'étape suivante fut d'associer le ministère de la Magie. Logiquement, c'était le Département de la coopération magique qui était le plus à même d'être intéressé. Cependant, le fait que son directeur soit le frère et le beau-frère des responsables du nouveau projet pouvait laisser soupçonner un régime de faveur.

Percy porta donc la question de l'engagement du Ministère devant le Conseil des Chefs de département et s'abstint, ainsi qu'Arthur, de prendre part à la décision. A l'issue du vote, Percy reçut de ses pairs le droit d'assister les démarches de Ginny à l'étranger en vue de récupérer du matériel magique exotique et même d'établir des partenariats avec les autres pays si l'idée faisait des émules. Il fut également décidé de mettre à disposition du musée le manoir Lestrange, confisqué après la guerre et que personne n'avait voulu habiter. Il faisait donc toujours partie du patrimoine du Ministère qui s'engagea à ne pas demander de loyer les deux premières années.

Percy et Arthur, qui étaient venus eux-mêmes l'annoncer à Ginny, étaient encore présents quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là.

— On a un endroit pour exposer, l'accueillit Ginny avec un grand sourire. On peut commencer les travaux quand on veut.

— Il va falloir que tu apprennes à décrire précisément le travail que tu attends des artisans et définir de qui tu vas avoir besoin, indiqua Percy qui semblait compléter une longue liste de recommandations, si Harry en jugeait à l'air contraint de Ginny.

Cette dernière cependant écoutait son frère avec attention, sachant parfaitement qu'il était de bon conseil et qu'elle avait besoin de tous les avis avisés qu'on pourrait lui fournir.

— Viens à la Chambre des guildes, lui conseilla Ron quand elle lui en parla le dimanche suivant. On a des modèles d'appel d'offre, ainsi que l'annuaire des artisans. On a aussi des salles qui sont mises à disposition de ceux qui en ont besoin pour les rencontres professionnelles.

— Allez-vous embaucher un briseur de sorts pour assurer la sécurité de votre collection ? s'enquit Bill. Ça m'intéresse.

Bill travaillait toujours ponctuellement pour le Ministère. Cela faisait longtemps que les objets confisqués aux Mangemorts emprisonnés avaient été rendus inoffensifs — travail pour lequel Bill avait donné sa démission de chez les Gobelins. Depuis, l'aîné des Weasley s'était mis à son compte et tout le monde savait qu'il attendait que son plus jeune enfant, Louis, soit à Poudlard pour repartir travailler en Egypte— sauf Molly qui refusait d'entendre tout projet ayant pour conséquence d'éloigner d'elle l'un des siens. Il était donc engagé par les sorciers pour de courtes missions, mais suffisamment bien payées pour faire vivre confortablement sa famille, à défaut de lui donner les frissons qu'il attendait sans doute de l'exercice de sa profession.

— Je t'enverrai l'appel d'offre, promit Ginny. Mais à tes collègues aussi.

— Fais comme tu veux, je suis le meilleur, répliqua Bill avec assurance.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ginny avait en main toutes les réponses reçues :

— Le pire, c'est que mon frère a raison, affirma-t-elle à Harry. Il est réellement le meilleur. Certains ont autant d'expérience que lui, mais sa connaissance de nos besoins lui a permis de proposer le meilleur projet.

— Choisis-le alors, conseilla Harry.

— Mais c'est de la triche ! protesta-t-elle.

— Tu t'es engagée à l'égard de tes bailleurs de fonds à choisir ce qui convient le mieux au prix le plus juste, lui rappela-t-il. Bill a les compétences, il fera un meilleur travail, tu en auras pour ton argent.

— Solliciter la guilde de mon frère Ron, le département de mon frère Percy, et en plus favoriser la candidature de mon frère Bill, ça fait beaucoup, non ? insista Ginny.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les Weasley sont partout, opposa Harry. Après tous, les autres n'avaient qu'à faire autant d'enfants que tes parents !

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous

J'ai remarqué que vous avez apprécié le jeu de mot sur_ Al Catraz_. Je dois rendre à César ce qui est à César et je vous informe que c'est un ajout de mon relecteur, **Xenon**.

Pour le retour de Stan, là encore, je n'y aurait pas pensé si vous n'aviez pas été aussi nombreux à regretter son éviction suite à ses blessures avec le Feudeymon. Je n'aimais pas trop ce personnage et pensait m'en débarrasser, mais vous m'avez fait reconsidérer la question et, finalement, cela a résolu le problème que la promotion de Harry me posait en terme de scenario : grâce au retour de Pritchard, je ne suis pas obligée de garder Harry à l'écart des enquêtes.

Je précise pour ceux qui trouvent la promotion de Harry très rapide, qu'il est indiqué dans l'épilogue que Harry est depuis 10 ans à la tête des Aurors. Je suis donc plutôt en retard sur le canon.

Enfin, je m'excuse pour les fautes et coquilles nombreuses du dernier chapitre. Monsieur Alixe a voulu démontrer qu'il était indispensable et a perdu mon dernier chapitre et n'a donc pas fait sa correction dans les temps. On a vu le résultat. Maintenant, il a barre sur moi et il le sait !

Samedi prochain, ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette partie et cela s'appellera **Jusqu'au bout du monde**.**  
**

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**Sur le Forum Francophone, le FIC (Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires) organise la première **Semaine du Commentaire**

**Du 25 au 31 octobre, **venez participer avec nous et commenter des textes oubliés !

Plus d'informations sur le FoF (partie FIC / Un évènement autour du commentaire)

_(lien direct sur mon profil)_**  
**

* * *

Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

**Rejoignez le FoF (Forum Francophone)**

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE vous y attend. **(Adresse directe : _**forum. fanfiction. net**__**/forum/BF/77273/**_ - retirer les blancs dans l'adresse)

Vous y trouverez **220 fics proposée** dans 20 fandoms. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos coups de cœur.


	36. XXXVI : Jusqu'au bout du monde

**- ****LES REFORMATEURS -**

* * *

Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série **Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling**, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).

A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : **Monsieur Alixe, Fenice**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Xenon**.

* * *

**XXXVI : Jusqu'au bout du monde****  
**

* * *

**Chronologie** :  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley**  
****Période couverte par le chapitre** : 1er décembre 2010 au 30 juin 2011

* * *

Début décembre, les gros travaux commencèrent pour transformer le manoir Lestrange en musée. Le patron de l'entreprise choisie était un lointain cousin de Molly mais il était difficile de trouver dans le monde sorcier des personnes auxquelles on n'était pas relié d'une manière ou d'une autre, mis à part chez les sorciers de première génération.

Ginny revenait le soir couverte de plâtre, ses plans annotés à la main.

— Non mais vraiment, y'en a qui ont eu leur ASPIC dans une pochette surprise ! pestait-elle régulièrement. Ils ont commencé à monter le mur de la salle de la magie indienne complètement de travers ! Ils m'ont entendu, je peux te le dire.

Harry n'en doutait pas. Confrontée à l'incompétence, Ginny avait tendance à ne pas prendre de gants pour exprimer son indignation et elle n'était pas sans rappeler Molly dans ses meilleures harangues. Mais au moins, le projet avançait sans prendre de retard et de manière conforme.

Puis ce fut l'époque des fêtes de fin d'année, ramenant Teddy pour les vacances. Si Andromeda se mit en congé, Ginny continuait ses visites au chantier, envoyait des lettres à l'étranger, vérifiait son budget. Certains donateurs s'étaient finalement désistés ou avaient réduit la somme promise, ce qui l'obligeait à revoir certaines des dépenses prévues à la baisse.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi le 24 décembre, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à acheter ses cadeaux de Noël. Elle partit en trombe, confiant les enfants à Hermione qui avait pris sa journée et planifié ses courses tout au long du mois écoulé.

Elle appela Harry sur son miroir vers six heures du soir, visiblement épuisée. Dans la glace, on la voyait dans un lieu plein à craquer de personnes gesticulantes.

— Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?

— C'est pas supposé être une surprise ? lui opposa Harry.

— Ecoute, Chéri, ça fait quatre heures que je cours partout, j'ai la tête qui va exploser, alors aide-moi, je t'en prie !

— Une nouvelle tasse pour le bureau, suggéra Pritchard qui par sa proximité n'avait rien manqué de l'échange. La sienne est fêlée depuis un mois.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le mug encore à moitié plein qui était sur son bureau et constata que c'était vrai. L'utilisant machinalement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

— D'accord, nota Ginny. Passez un bon réveillon, Stanislas, et toutes mes amitiés à Kendra.

Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, Ginny avait invité l'adjoint de son mari et son épouse à dîner durant l'année passée et l'invitation avait ensuite été rendue.

— Vous aussi, Ginny, répondit le commandant adjoint.

Harry referma son miroir.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu lui as donnée, Stan. Elle est capable de prendre la première tasse venue. Merlin sait avec quoi je vais me retrouver.

— En ce moment, la mode est aux vieillards barbus habillés de rouge qui font sonner leur cloche quand le thé est bien infusé, le renseigna aimablement son adjoint.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifié pendant que son assistant éclatait de rire.

**ooOoo**

Finalement, la tasse de Harry se révéla suffisamment virile pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser sans honte devant ses hommes. Elle changeait simplement de couleur en fonction de la température ou du degré d'infusion du breuvage qu'on versait dedans. Il détermina qu'il appréciait son thé bleu outremer et son café orange vif. De son côté, il avait offert à son épouse un agenda magique, semblable à celui qu'Hermione lui avait offert l'année de ses BUSE. Les rappels sonores intégrés l'aideraient à gérer ses nombreux rendez-vous et les diverses tâches qu'elle devait effectuer dans des délais précis.

Au mois de février, la famille fut invitée à venir visiter le bâtiment du musée dont les travaux étaient terminés.

— C'est grand, apprécia Molly.

— Freddy, ne mets pas tes mains sales partout, admonesta Angelina.

— Où sont les indiens d'Amérique ? demanda James.

— Pas encore arrivés, mon chéri, lui rappela Ginny. Je commencerai à chercher les objets qu'on a choisis le mois prochain. Ça fera beaucoup plus petit une fois que ce sera plein, Maman.

— Impressionnant, jugea Andromeda. C'était si sombre et si oppressant, avant.

— Vous y étiez venue ? s'étonna Ron.

— Oui, pour les fiançailles et le mariage de ma sœur, expliqua Andromeda d'une voix suffisamment sèche pour que personne ne se hasarde à poser d'autres questions.

C'était le Ministère qui avait fait désensorceler le manoir, avec l'idée de le vendre, quelques années auparavant. Bill avait fait partie de l'équipe de décontamination mais semblait cependant décontenancé par les lieux.

— Vous avez abattu tous les murs intérieurs ? demanda-t-il.

— Avant de confier le bâtiment à Ginny, le Ministère a récupéré les boiseries, la rampe d'escalier et les manteaux en marbre des cheminées qui avaient été laissés sur place quand tu y a travaillé, précisa Percy.

— On n'a gardé que les planchers et les escaliers, continua Ginny.

— Qu'avez-vous fait du mobilier ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Tout avait déjà été vendu juste après la guerre, quand on a eu besoin d'argent pour la reconstruction et aider les familles qui avaient tout perdu, répondit Arthur.

— Je n'aimerais pas avoir un de leurs meubles, frissonna Molly.

— Nous les avions proposés à l'étranger, la rassura son mari. Par contre, j'espère que tu ne projette pas de m'offrir une fontaine de jardin en albâtre, tout le lot a été repris par un marchand de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils sourirent, songeant à l'incongruité d'avoir un tel ornement devant la maison biscornue qui abritait Arthur et Molly.

Les trois futures conservatrices firent faire le tour des lieux, montrant les croquis qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur pour indiquer quel serait leur emplacement.

— Quand les pièces de collections seront-elle en place ? demanda Bill. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour gérer des objets magiques aussi puissants et aussi proches les uns des autres.

— Pour les tractations, c'est Percy qui tient mon agenda, riposta Ginny d'une voix sèche.

Le service de Percy était en effet chargé de négocier auprès des divers pays possédant les pièces désirées par Ginny. Pour la plupart, des accords de principes avaient été donnés et ils ne restait plus que des détails à régler. Ces derniers cependant empêchaient que Ginny puisse prendre possession des biens convoités et elle craignait que ces retards, s'accumulant, ne compromette la date d'ouverture prévue.

— Pourra-t-on visiter les jardins ? demanda George en admirant le fouillis végétal qui était visible d'une des grandes baies vitrées.

— Peut-être pas la première année, regretta Ginny. On l'a laissé en l'état par manque de moyens

— Vous allez embaucher du personnel, je suppose, s'enquit Hermione.

— Oui, nous allons nous y mettre dès le mois prochain, répondit Fleur.

— A quel poste ?

— Il nous faut des gardiens de musée, commença Andromeda, une ou deux personnes pour s'occuper de la billetterie, une autre pour les petits travaux d'entretien, une équipe de ménage... J'ai la liste complète à la maison si cela t'intéresse.

— Seriez-vous prêtes à prendre des elfes et des loups-garous ?

— Evidemment, répondit Ginny comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir. Nous nous adresserons à tes associations, c'est une bonne idée.

Ces dernières années, l'emploi des protégés d'Hermione s'était beaucoup amélioré. Les elfes, pour commencer, étaient de plus en plus souvent employés à des métiers autrefois réservés aux humains. Ron avait beaucoup fait pour les recommander dans les magasins. Ils excellaient en calcul mental et en voir aux caisses étaient de plus en plus courant. Les elfes arrivaient également à se caser comme magasiniers. Les sorciers facétieux, comme nombre de leurs collègues, en avaient embauché un durant le mois de décembre pour faire face à l'afflux de clients.

Hermione avait tenté de leur trouver des places dans les exploitations agricoles ou les chantiers mais les petites créatures s'étaient révélées peu résistantes aux températures hivernales et aux intempéries. Elle avait vite renoncé à les encourager à travailler à l'extérieur, après avoir vu des elfes tremblants de fièvres se trainer au travail pour ne pas mécontenter leur patron.

Les loups-garous, au contraire, appréciaient les tâches au grand air et se montraient d'une résistance peu commune, sans doute endurcis par ce que leur organisme avait appris à endurer tous les mois. Grâce à l'association fondée par Hermione et reprise par des loups-garous, la nouvelle potion tue-loup avait été adoptée par de plus en plus de lycanthropes. Des articles moins passionnés qu'au début étaient parus dans les journaux, où des loups-garous exposaient leur soulagement de ne plus être une source de danger pour les autres et à quel point cette certitude avait changé leur vie.

Un an auparavant, AlterMag avait publié un reportage où témoignait un couple de sorciers dont l'épouse avait été mordue dix ans auparavant, quelques mois après son mariage. Même si le divorce aurait pu être accordé sans problème au mari, ce dernier était resté à ses côtés, l'aidant à se barricader les nuits de pleines lunes, la soignant les jours suivants. Quand leurs finances le leur permettaient — les premières années, il n'était qu'apprenti et elle avait perdu son travail — ils achetaient de la potion tue-loup ce qui lui évitait de se blesser elle-même, dans la cave où elle était tenue enfermée.

La nouvelle potion arrivée dans les apothicaireries quatre ans auparavant avait changé leur vie. Ils s'en procuraient tous les mois, leurs moyens d'existence s'étant améliorés. Au début, elle avait simplement savouré la joie de ne plus se retrouver transformée en bête. Les mois passant, son époux l'avait convaincue de rester dans la chambre conjugale ces nuits-là. Par précaution, ils scellaient hermétiquement leur maison mais aucun incident n'était jamais arrivé.

Ils avaient même décidé d'exaucer un rêve auquel ils avaient cru devoir définitivement renoncer : fonder une famille. En effet, durant les années écoulées, la transformation mensuelle avait empêché toute grossesse d'être menée à son terme. La photo pour laquelle ils avaient accepté de poser les montrait souriants, leur bébé blotti contre eux.

Si le regard sur les loups-garous commençait à changer, il restait encore difficile pour eux de trouver du travail et les trois entrepreneuses mirent un point d'honneur à leur proposer les places à pourvoir.

**ooOoo**

Au mois de mars, les voyages recommencèrent. Accompagnées d'un employé du service du commerce international, Adrian Ackerley, Ginny et Fleur allèrent de pays en pays. Andromeda avait été invitée à les accompagner mais elle avait affirmé que les voyages en Portoloins long-courrier n'étaient plus de son âge. En effet, il n'était pas rare que les jeunes enfants ou les personnes âgées soient sujets à de très forts vertiges suite à ces voyages magiques.

— Adrian est un homme charmant, affirma Ginny à Harry. Il a également beaucoup de culture et d'esprit. Il nous fait mourir de rire avec ses plaisanteries et il n'a pas son pareil pour détendre l'atmosphère quand il y a un malentendu.

— Pour un peu, je serais jaloux, remarqua Harry en souriant. Dois-je insister pour qu'Andromeda parte avec vous la prochaine fois pour jouer les duègnes ?

— Je te dis qu'il est parfait, répliqua Ginny. Cela inclut qu'il est assez galant pour montrer à Fleur et moi qu'il nous considère comme des femmes séduisantes mais reste suffisamment réservé pour faire comprendre qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de marivauder avec la sœur et la belle-sœur de son supérieur hiérarchique.

— L'homme idéal, railla Harry.

— Surtout très ambitieux, rectifia Ginny. C'est pour sa carrière qu'il est aussi attentif à se faire bien voir par tout le monde.

— Percy a intérêt à faire attention s'il ne veut pas se faire piquer sa place.

— Percy sait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était en train de se préparer un successeur, mais maintenant, je me demande s'il n'est pas en train d'en former un pour le compte de Kingsley.

Harry réfléchit à l'hypothèse :

— C'est une bonne chose de notre futur Ministre soit connu et apprécié par les gouvernements sorciers étrangers, analysa-t-il, mais il faut surtout qu'il emporte l'adhésion de ses concitoyens.

— Il a encore trois ans pour y parvenir, rappela Ginny. Je suppose qu'on va lui demander de représenter le Ministre pour l'inauguration du musée, ce qui fera apparaître son nom dans les journaux, avant qu'une promotion ne refasse parler de lui.

— As-tu demandé confirmation à Percy ?

— Pas besoin. Et puis je trouve plus intéressant d'attendre de voir si mes prédictions vont se révéler justes.

Harry lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné sa carrière sportive et d'être restée chez elle plusieurs années pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle l'aurait toujours regretté. Malgré ses occupations actuelles, elle veillait à passer du temps avec eux, à suivre leurs progrès, à participer à leurs jeux.

Cependant, si elle avait continué à limiter ses intérêts à la vie familiale, elle aurait fini par s'étioler ou, au mieux, à renoncer à une partie d'elle-même. Le défi qu'elle s'était donné et la liberté que lui conférait le fait d'être son propre patron lui permettait de concilier tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver son équilibre.

**ooOoo**

Les mois d'avril et mai se révélèrent intenses pour tous ceux qui étaient associés au musée. Ginny et Fleur ramenaient éléments après éléments et Andromeda veillait à ce qu'ils soient installés à l'endroit prévu. Bill enchantait les lieux à la fois pour les rendre inoffensifs pour les visiteurs et inamovibles pour éviter le vol. Christopher Perks, le marionnettiste magique, avait envoyé ses associés pour les mises en scènes principales puis vint procéder lui-même aux derniers ajustements.

Peu à peu, les tableaux qui serviraient de conférenciers prenaient place sur les murs.

— C'est une catastrophe ! raconta un soir Ginny à Harry. On a mal évalué l'intensité sonore nécessaire pour qu'un groupe puisse entendre clairement ce que disent les tableaux. On a monté le son mais maintenant ils ne sont pas assez loin les uns des autres. Quand ils sont trois à parler en même temps dans la même pièce, c'est une véritable cacophonie.

— Ne peut-on pas utiliser des bulles de silence pour isoler leurs paroles ? demanda Harry.

— C'est la solution, évidemment. Mr Perks nous a recommandé des acteurs de théâtre qui sont virtuoses en magie sonore, mais cela représente pas mal de travail et même sans avoir reçu leur devis, je sais que cela va induire un coût supplémentaire non négligeable. Il faut que je reprenne le budget pour voir où je peux faire des économies pour faire fasse à cette dépense imprévue.

Harry se retint de lui proposer d'avancer lui-même l'argent. Il avait déjà fait une fois une proposition en ce sens, mais son épouse avait refusé de manière tellement brutale qu'il avait compris qu'en intervenant, il lui retirerait une grande partie de la fierté qu'elle éprouvait à avoir mené cette opération de bout en bout en s'appuyant sur ses seules compétences.

Finalement, ce fut Andromeda qui débloqua la situation. Elle eut l'idée d'inviter Osulf, le président de Gringott à venir voir la partie réservée à la magie non humaine qui venait d'être mise en place. Bill assista à la visite pour lui faire bénéficier de son expérience. Le soir même, ils vinrent rendre compte au Square Grimmaurd, où travaillaient Ginny et Fleur. Harry qui venait de rentrer assista au récit :

— Je peux vous dire qu'il a été surpris, rapporta Bill. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'on insiste sur les guerres qui ont marqué nos relations durant tout le siècle dernier. Il n'a rien dit au début, mais à sa manière de regarder les automates qui les représentaient et écouter les tableaux-conférenciers, il était clair qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Très influencées par Hermione, les trois femmes avaient montré avec complaisance le génie dont les créatures faisaient preuve dans l'orfèvrerie et insisté sur l'enrichissement culturel que cela avait apporté au monde sorcier.

— On l'a laissé tout voir sans intervenir, continua Andromeda. Je m'apprêtais à amener la discussion sur les prêts que la banque consentait et solliciter un taux préférentiel, quand il a fait remarquer que ce qu'on présentait entre les mains des artisans gobelins ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'ils étaient capables de fabriquer. Heureusement que Bill était là car j'avoue que je n'aurais pas su tirer partie de cette remarque.

— Je me suis empressé de faire remarquer qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui d'y remédier, expliqua Bill d'une voix qui indiquait à quel point il était satisfait de lui-même. J'ai précisé que s'il nous prêtait des pièces gobelines, on noterait son nom à côté des autres donateurs ce qui ferait très bon effet. J'ai bien insisté sur le fait que les objets resteraient les siens et qu'il pourait les récupérer à tout moment. Vous n'ignorez pas combien la propriété des armes et bijoux gobelins achetés par les sorciers est un point délicat.

— Il a accepté ? s'enquit Ginny avec avidité.

— Il a promis verbalement de nous apporter cinq pièces à mettre à la place des nôtres, confirma Andromeda.

— S'il tient parole ce sera merveilleux ! s'exclama Ginny.

— Ce que vous aviez prévu était déjà pas mal, fit remarquer Harry.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, mon chéri, lui expliqua sa femme. Nous avons dû acheter ces objets et cela a représenté une certaine somme. Si Osulf nous en prête d'autres, nous pourrons les revendre et cela résoudra notre problème budgétaire.

— Cela mérite une danse de la victoire, plaisanta Harry faisant allusion à la chorégraphie que toute la famille connaissait maintenant par cœur car elle était toujours très prisée par les enfants.

**ooOoo**

Le mois de juin passa en un éclair. Maintenant que tout était en place, il fallait régler mille détails, trouver des solutions à plusieurs difficultés imprévues, organiser la cérémonie qui marquerait l'ouverture du musée. Après avoir couru après les fonds puis les objets à présenter, les trois entrepreneuses faisaient désormais le tour des rédactions pour bénéficier d'une couverture médiatique à la hauteur de l'évènement.

Alternatives Sorcières se montra évidemment très intéressé et promit d'en faire le dossier de la semaine pour le numéro qui sortirait la veille de l'ouverture, prévue le 30 juin. Fleur et Andromeda démarchèrent la Gazette du Sorcier qui indiqua son intention de couvrir la journée de l'inauguration. Sorcière Hebdo avait déjà tous ses magazines remplis jusqu'à la fin du mois et ne pourrait leur consacrer de la place que la première semaine de juillet.

— Mais ils ont eu l'idée de proposer de distribuer des coupons de réduction valables durant deux mois, raconta Ginny. Cela nous assurera des visites familiales tout l'été.

C'est Luna qui proposa d'écrire les articles concernant le nouveau musée pour le journal de son père. Tout le monde convint que c'était une bonne chose. Luna avait sans doute une manière originale de raconter ce qu'elle voyait, mais sa connaissance des magies étrangères ne faisaient pas de doute. Elle avait en outre suivi toute l'opération de près, servant même de conseillère pour les magies sud-américaines et africaines qu'elle avait appris découvertes lors de ses nombreux voyages.

Ginny contacta tous les anciens joueurs qu'elle connaissait et qui avaient intégré les rédactions des journaux sportifs. Les petits journaux et la RITM ne furent pas oubliés. Des hiboux leur firent parvenir des cartons d'invitation.

— On commence à m'en parler pas mal, fit savoir Harry à Ginny. Tout le monde est très curieux. Je pense que tu peux tabler sur beaucoup de monde, cet été.

— On commence à être victimes de notre succès, craignit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tout le monde accepterait nos invitations, mais nous avons tous les jours des chouettes qui nous annoncent des personnes supplémentaires.

Quant Adrian Ackerley lui fit savoir par courrier qu'une trentaine de dignitaires étrangers étaient attendus, Ginny paniqua complètement. D'après Andromeda qui raconta l'épisode à Harry, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, persuadée qu'elle allait couvrir la Grande-Bretagne de ridicule avec une cérémonie d'ouverture ratée. Alarmées, la grand-mère de Teddy et Fleur avaient appelé Percy en hâte. Ce dernier était venu immédiatement et avait rassuré Ginny :

— Comme nous t'envoyons nos invités nous allons t'aider à t'organiser. Je vais voir si une des personnes qui a mis sur pied la commémoration de Poudlard ne peut pas te donner quelques conseils.

Ce fut Mandy Brocklehurst-Belby qui vint voir Ginny et examina avec elle la liste des personnes attendues. Elle suggéra, pour gérer l'affluence, de monter un chapiteau dans le parc où se tiendraient les discours et d'y faire servir une collation. Cela permettrait d'organiser des visites par petits groupes et ainsi éviter d'avoir trop de monde à la fois dans le musée.

C'était une bonne idée mais aussi une entorse de plus faite au budget initial. Heureusement, Ron trouva le moyen de réduire ses dépenses :

— Vous m'avez dit que la guilde de la Table n'était presque pas intervenue. C'est le moment de leur apprendre que vous êtes en train d'organiser le rassemblement le plus important depuis qu'on a fêté les dix ans de la fin de la guerre. Que toutes les autres guildes seront représentées et remerciées pour leur générosité, et ce, devant tous les journalistes du pays. Faites leur remarquer que c'est leur dernière chance de ne pas être les seuls à rater ça.

Fortes de ces nouveaux arguments, Ginny et Andromeda allèrent voir Madame Rosmerta et parvinrent à un accord. Cette dernière offrirait le buffet de l'inauguration sur la cassette de sa guilde et, en échange, le musée ne demanderait aucun loyer durant six mois à la buvette qui s'installerait par la suite dans ses murs, facilitant ainsi l'installation d'un cabaretier.

Durant la dernière quinzaine, Harry ne vit presque pas son épouse. Cette dernière cavalait d'un endroit à l'autre, veillant à ce que tout fut parfait. La veille du grand jour, Andromeda et Fleur vinrent dîner au Square Grimmaurd — ou plus exactement, manger distraitement en validant leur liste de tâches à effectuer.

— Allez dormir, maintenant, leur conseilla Harry. Vous avez toutes une tête épouvantable. S'il manque quoi que ce soit demain, vous ne manquerez ni de personnel, ni de membre de la famille de bonne volonté pour y pourvoir. Alors inutile de vous torturer avec ce qu'il reste à faire ou vérifier.

**ooOoo**

Ginny avait craint d'avoir du mal à s'endormir mais son épuisement était tel qu'elle avait sombré rapidement. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en indiquant :

— J'ai rêvé que le musée prenait feu et qu'il ne nous restait plus que des cendres à examiner. Mais le repas était très réussi et tout le monde me félicitait pour les rognons de maman.

— Luna dirait que c'est un bon présage, affirma Harry. Ça t'ennuie si je mets mes chaussures marron au lieu des noires qui tu m'as préparées ?

Il avait en effet pris sa journée pour assister à la consécration de son épouse — comme tout le reste de la famille. Il avait en outre promis à Kingsley de faire un peu la conversation aux membres des délégations étrangères car, malgré les années passées depuis ses hauts faits, son nom restait encore connu à l'étranger.

Ginny embrassa les petits qui se levaient et partit. Harry veilla à faire déjeuner et habiller les garçons, puis les emmena à l'école avant de déposer Lily chez Ron et Hermione où Nanny, secondée d'un autre elfe embauché pour l'occasion, veillerait sur les plus jeunes membres de la famille Weasley.

Après avoir veillé à la mise en place du buffet, surveillé avec inquiétude les nuages qui menaçaient de s'inviter à la fête, fait un dernier tour dans le bâtiment, passé en revue le personnel revêtu de son uniforme rutilant, les trois femmes se précipitèrent dans leur bureau pour revêtir leur robe de cérémonie. Fleur était en train de consolider magiquement le chignon de Ginny quand la délégation péruvienne arriva en même temps que le conseil de la guilde de l'Education.

Harry ne garda qu'un souvenir flou des heures qui suivirent. Il fit beaucoup de sourires, serra des mains, affirma un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il était fier de son épouse et combien son projet était intéressant. Il vit défiler toutes les guildes, les membres du ministère, les ministres étrangers, évita soigneusement les gobelins qui, il le savait, ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné d'avoir violé leur sanctuaire, treize ans auparavant. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir, d'autant qu'ils avaient tenu parole et fait parvenir à Andromeda des pièces de toute beauté que Bill avait pris un soin particulier à garantir contre le vol.

Quelques mois auparavant, Hermione avait convaincu les elfes qui s'occupaient des Amis de Dobby, l'association qu'elle avait créée dix ans auparavant, de nommer des représentants et de demander au Ministère de les reconnaître comme des interlocuteurs valables. Ils avaient été invités tout comme les gobelins, puisque leur forme de magie avait été mise à l'honneur dans le nouveau musée. Hermione se fit un plaisir de les présenter aux invités étrangers, donnant ainsi l'image d'une société sorcière traitant ses créatures magiques avec respect et équité. C'était loin d'être la réalité, mais le faire croire pouvait amener les mentalité à changer.

De l'après-midi, Harry ne remit pas les pieds dans le bâtiment mais vit les invités, les uns après les autres y être conviés et en sortir ravis de leur visite. Tous affirmèrent avoir beaucoup appris et certains reconnurent qu'ils ignoraient que la magie était aussi riche et multiforme.

Si la guilde de la Table ne s'était intéressée que tardivement à l'affaire, elle se montra très efficace le jour où l'on eut besoin d'elle. Quand on se rendit compte qu'à dix-huit heures, beaucoup de monde attendait encore d'être convié à une visite et que les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter les lieux, Madame Rosmerta fit le nécessaire pour approvisionner le buffet pour un dîner et fit apporter des boules de lumière magique pour illuminer la portion de jardin où se pressaient les invités. A la voir et à l'entendre, elle avait soutenu l'idée depuis le début et octroyé son aide sans compter. Harry se félicita que Ginny soit trop occupée pour l'entendre ou s'inquiéter de savoir si le surplus de nourriture serait offert ou facturé.

Il était près de minuit quand le dernier invité prit congé. Morts de fatigue, les Potter regagnèrent leur maison. N'ayant rien avalé depuis le matin, Ginny s'effondra sur une des chaises de la cuisine, pendant que Harry réchauffait d'un sort le dîner préparé par les elfes et qui avait été rangé dans la glacière magique.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se félicitant de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de leurs enfants. En effet, Arthur et Molly étaient partis en fin d'après-midi pour récupérer toute la marmaille et ramener tous leurs petits-enfants chez eux.

— C'était une réussite, affirma Harry.

— Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai passé mon temps à faire des visites, tout en prenant garde de ne pas rattraper le groupe d'Andromeda et de ne pas me faire rejoindre par celui de Fleur.

— Je sais. Bill et Angelina se sont occupés de mettre en place le roulement des visites, Ackerley et Kingsley ont recueilli les impressions des étrangers, la famille a veillé à ce que tout le monde ait une assiette pleine et reste dans la zone prévue, les guildes ont tenté de faire croire que sans elles rien n'aurait pu être fait, les elfes et les gobelins ont tenu leur première conférence de presse. On a tous passé une journée intéressante.

— J'aurai au moins apporté ça au monde sorcier, sourit Ginny.

— Tout à fait, tu peux être fière de toi.

— Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu, précisa-t-elle. Je savais que tu étais là pour t'occuper des enfants pendant mes absences et j'ai pu pleinement me consacrer à mon travail.

— On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux, affirma Harry. Si c'était à refaire, je te ré-épouserais.

— C'est vrai ? Tu n'oublierais pas la bague, cette fois, j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ah, Bill m'avait bien dit que j'en entendrai parler pendant dix ans, se désola Harry. Que faut-il faire pour te faire oublier ce manquement inexcusable ? Dois-je t'offrir une rivière de diamants ? Aller chasser la manticorne pour t'en faire un manteau ?

— Une bonne soirée au restaurant, rien que toi et moi, proposa Ginny. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois qu'on ne fait que se croiser. Mais pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle vivement, car je dois assurer l'ouverture du musée au public.

— En aout, je serai en congé et on pourra laisser les petits avec leurs cousins au Terrier, réfléchit Harry. On pourra même passer deux ou trois jours en amoureux, ça te dit ?

— Et si on allait à l'étranger ? s'exclama Ginny. J'ai découvert plein d'endroits que j'ai eu envie de partager avec toi cette année.

— Comme tu veux. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, mon amour !

**ooOoo**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous

Eh bien voilà, nous voici à la fin de la partie III. Comme je l'ai déjà révélé, il y aura une **quatrième et dernière partie** qui se nommera : _Les Sorciers_. Elle couvrira la période entre le 1er juillet 2011 et l'épilogue du 1er septembre 2017.

**J'avais prévu de poster le premier chapitre des _Sorciers _le 1er janvier 2011** mais je ne suis plus trop certaine que mon avancée le permettra. Ne craignez cependant pas que j'abandonne : j'ai déjà près de 60 000 mots sur les 150 à 200 000 que contiendra le dernier volume, soit 30% à peu près.

Il faudra rester à l'écoute en regardant mon **profil**, en suivant mon **LiveJournal **(lien sur mon profil). Vous me verrez sans doute aussi sur le **Forum francophone**.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires des lecteurs non inscrits sont sur le **fanfiction. net/topic/55667/21407167 **(retirer les blancs)**.**

**

* * *

**

**Rejoignez-nous sur le Forum Francophone (FoF) **: voir sur mon profil

La **BIBLIOTHEQUE FRANCOPHONE **vous y attend (**250 fics **y sont conseillées)

**Semaine du Commentaire : Du 25 au 31 octobre, **venez participer avec nous et commenter des textes oubliés !

Sur mon profil j'ai mis une petite note sur ce qui est **permis ou non de mettre dans les histoires sur ce site**


End file.
